POR FAVOR, ÁMAME
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Escapando de intrigas y problemas, Inuyasha busca el descanso y la libertad en tierras muy lejanas, encontrando allí a la joven que conocía desde la infancia y que ahora cambiaría su vida por completo. EPÍLOGO, Capítulo 38.
1. El Escape

"**Por favor, ámame**"

_Lady Sakura Lee_

_Escapando de intrigas y problemas que aparentemente no tenían solución, Inuyasha busca el descanso y la libertad en tierras muy lejanas, encontrando allí a la joven que conocía desde la infancia y que ahora cambiaría su vida por completo. _

**Capítulo 1: "El escape"**

"_Centellante ángel, yo creí  
que tú eras mi salvador en mi momento de necesidad" _

_Angels (Within Temptation)  
_

_**Ginza, Tokio, Japón.**_

Sí, la vida era un asco realmente. En el momento en que lo pensó casi escuchó la risita burlona de su amigo y socio del alma, Miroku.

_Claro, como ser el futuro dueño de esta naviera y poseedor de una de las más grandes fortunas fuera un asco realmente..._

Inuyasha esbozó una típica sonrisa malhumorada y se reclinó más en la silla acolchada en cuero que tenía y en la cual se sentía casi un semi Dios.

Cierto. No podía pensar que su vida era un "asco" desde el punto de vista monetario al menos. Vivía en un departamento exclusivo y de bastantes metros cuadrados en el lujoso Roppongi Hills (frente al Grand Hyatt y al Mori Arts Center), era el segundo al mando de una de las empresas más conocidas del mundo (el cabeza de todo era su padre y tenía un hermanastro que, hasta el momento, se mantenía bien alejado de él), no tenía más preocupaciones que los negocios y decidir qué color de corbata usar y qué extravagante manjar probaría a la hora de almuerzo. Eso era todo. Ni siquiera era casado como para preocuparse de las típicas tonterías de un hogar. No, él era relativamente libre, adinerado, no estaba enfermo, no le faltaba nada... es cierto, los negocios lo estresaban y su vida personal estaba algo estancada pero… ¡Feh! Ese Miroku y su forma de hacerlo meditar...

_- ¡Si no te comprometes se lo diré a tu padre!_- Chilló la mujer de profundos ojos castaños que parecían casi rojos, rojos que le recordaban al infierno.

El recuerdo repentino lo hizo esbozar una mueca, entonces apoyó los codos en la mesa, con sus manos se tomó ambos lados de la cabeza y pensó, diablos se devanó los sesos, en encontrar una solución a aquel irritante problema. Maldita bruja...

El teléfono sonó provocándole de inmediato una aguda jaqueca. Miró de soslayo y vio que la luz intermitente indicaba que no era una llamada directa, sino de su secretaria. Apretó la mandíbula, los dientes casi le castañearon, el sonido le taladraba el cerebro como si fueran agujas inclementes perforándole el cráneo... ¡diablos! ¡Necesitaba un trago!

Se levantó e ignoró el teléfono. Caminó a la licorera y tomó una botella de cristal bien labrado que contenía un líquido dorado oscuro. Lo vertió sobre un pequeño vaso no más de la mitad y se lo bebió de un sorbo. El licor picó su garganta y quemó su estómago, en segundos el calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, entonces se aflojó la corbata y luego se quitó la chaqueta. El teléfono dejó de sonar, para su tranquilidad.

¿Cómo se había metido en aquel lío? Debería haberlo previsto... las mujeres, las mujeres como esas sólo tenían un propósito en la vida. Casarse con hombres adinerados para asegurar su futuro. Y lo peor... utilizando la más vil de las artimañas femeninas...

_- ¡Vas a ser padre! ¡¡Tienes que asumir!!_

No era estúpido para comprometerse sin pruebas, por supuesto ella ya las tenía en su mano y los resultados de un embarazo de casi dos meses se los estampó en la cara.

- Maldita bruja...- Masculló con rabia y tragó con fuerza.

Si su padre se enteraba que había dejado embarazada a una mujer con tan mala reputación, que para todo el mundo era una ambiciosa, arribista y lo peor, con un pasado demasiado oscuro, iba a desheredarlo.

Y quedarse sin el dinero de Inu Taisho sí que era motivo para estar desesperado.

Pero bien podría ser una trampa...

_- ¡¡Lo juro, lo juro, se lo diré esta noche en su propio cumpleaños!! _

Se le secó la garganta del pavor.

No es que le tuviera miedo a su padre, al qué dirán o el perder la fortuna, bueno, sí era motivo de preocupación pero no tanto como el verse atado de por vida a esa mujer. Ese era el GRAN problema.

_- No… no puede ser…- La miró fijo, casi con odio-… ¿cómo sé si soy el padre?_

Ella lo abofeteó, herida.

El golpe había sido brutal, la sangre se había mezclado con la saliva de su boca, aun así, orgulloso como era, se irguió y siguió mirándola como una estatua.

La mujer sollozó y lo miró con infinita pena, luego pareció derrotada y se sentó en un sofá cercano.

_- No… no me someteré a una prueba de ADN estando el bebé aun en mi vientre, es peligroso, si quieres tendrás que esperar a que nazca…_

Inuyasha hizo una leve mueca con sus labios. La miró una vez más y salió del departamento.

Y ahora estaba aquí, muriendo de impaciencia, rabia, desesperación…

La noche se acercaba lentamente, la fiesta pronto comenzaría en la mansión. Debía estar allí… y también iba a estar ella… la que decía ser la madre de su futuro hijo…

Kagura…

Miroku entró en ese momento. Su traje de diseñador competía en elegancia con el de Inuyasha, su cabello, negro y un poco largo lo llevaba atado a una coleta que se había negado hacer desaparecer sólo para mantener su veta rebelde y de rompe corazón. Llevaba anteojos de lectura que lo hacían lucir en ese instante serio e intelectual aunque el hombre, la mayoría de las veces, era demasiado relajado y parrandero.

- Disculpa Inuyasha, tengo una llamada del detective que me pediste contratar.

La mirada perdida se alzó y se posó en los ojos azules del que no sólo era su compañero de trabajo, sino que mejor amigo, confidente. El corazón de Inuyasha saltó lleno de esperanza.

- ¿Y?

Miroku se acomodó las gafas sobre la nariz sin dejar de mirarlo. Los segundos que transcurrieron le parecieron a Inuyasha completamente eternos...

- Dice que… efectivamente esta viendo a alguien… a un hombre… - Declaró con suavidad y casi en un murmullo como si no quisiera dañarlo-… ha enviado fotografías a tu correo…

- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- Masculló el joven caminando aprisa con las manos en puño a su escritorio. Abrió la tapa del notebook con poca delicadeza y comenzó a teclear rápidamente. Miroku juraría que tenía la frente sudada. Inuyasha parecía desquiciado, sus ojos estaban pegados e hipnotizados a la pantalla, sus dedos hacían sonar estrepitosamente las teclas, un instante más tarde el sonido se detuvo e Inuyasha hizo un chasquido con su lengua.- ¡Perra!

Él miró fijamente un momento la primera fotografía. No era detallada, pero reconocía claramente a la que había sido su aventurilla los últimos meses, abrazada a un hombre del cual sólo se veía su espalda y parte de su cabello castaño, el que debía ser largo. Las imágenes no eran del todo nítidas, se notaba que quien las había sacado estaba bastante lejos del lugar y había tenido que emplear todo el zoom de su profesional cámara fotográfica, haciendo que las imágenes perdieran calidad.

La pareja estaba en un lobby de un lujoso hotel, mucha gente los rodeaba pero eran hombres, tenían pinta de matones, pensó el muchacho. Tecleó una vez más y aparecieron más imágenes. Tragó fuerte mientras sus ojos dorados e intensos estudiaban con rapidez cada fotografía, el corazón lo sentía latir con fuerza, el alivio poco a poco se fue apoderando de su tenso cuerpo. Finalmente, Inuyasha sonrió, y su sonrisa fue la más escalofriante que Miroku había visto. El joven Taisho se reclinó en su silla acolchada y miró fijamente a su amigo.

- ¿Es la solución del problema?- Preguntó éste, alzando una ceja.

- Esa perra fue muy tonta... ¿creía acaso que casarse conmigo iba a ser muy fácil? Un embarazo... la más vieja de las tretas...

- Pero efectivamente esta embarazada...- Musitó el otro.

- Lógicamente no es mío. Me cuido. Si esa tonta mujer cree que por estar medio borracho no recuerdo con detalle todo lo que he hecho... esa noche no pasó nada.

Miroku suspiró y se acercó con lentitud a él.

- Bueno entonces... ¿por qué estabas tan asustado?

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y su rostro se endureció.

- La muy maldita iba a armar un escándalo en el cumpleaños de mi padre... ya sabes como él odia la vulgaridad, el escándalo... y "el qué dirán"... no me importa lo que piensen los demás pero él no me lo hubiera perdonado... además… aborrecería atarme a ella… no sé porqué me fijé en esa mujer… es una vulgar…

- Ahhh entonces con estas fotografías, chantajeas a Kagura y te deshaces del problema.

El de ojos dorados sonrió nuevamente de forma escalofriante, se podría decir que hasta siniestra, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

- Precisamente...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una noche magnífica, tibia y perfumada, el aire traía el aroma de los duraznos ya maduros en época de verano. La mansión Taisho brillaba de esplendor y no sólo eran las farolas que iluminaban la fachada y los jardines haciéndolos destacar, sino también las lujosas limusinas aparcadas cerca de ella, la gente vestida con sus más grandes galas caminando en el lugar y la música clásica que se dejaba escuchar en el escenario que habían montado en los majestuosos jardines de la casa y que provenían de la sinfónica más famosa y prestigiosa del Japón.

Inu Taisho sobresalía. Sobresalía por su garbo, su cuerpo imponente a pesar de los años, su aire distinguido y a la vez severo, la belleza de sus rasgos a pesar de la edad. Vestía un costoso esmoquin negro que no ocultaba los músculos de su cuerpo, sonreía como pocas veces a las personas que en ese momento lo saludaban. No se habían escatimado en gastos, menos en invitados, las grandes personalidades del mundo de la cultura, política y empresarial no sólo del país, sino del mundo, estaban allí para celebrar sus 65 años. Inuyasha lo observó mientras bebía su tercera copa de champán. Se sentía a veces intimidado ante él... quería ser perfecto, valioso, un orgullo... quizás lo hacía porque siempre se había avergonzado de su madre, la mujer que lo engañó y que ahora vivía bien lejos de ellos. Quería casi borrar la vergüenza de su madre... su padre no lo había merecido... ese hombre la había amado tanto... y había sufrido por todo... él era pequeño aun, aunque no lo suficiente, pero recordaba aquel día... su madre fue una desvergonzada, engañar a su amado padre, después de que éste había dado todo por ella, después de haberla sacado de la miserable pobreza...

- Querido, ahí viene nuestro hijo.

Inuyasha primero observó a la mujer que estaba junto a su padre, la primera esposa con la cual había tenido un hijo, su primogénito, Sesshoumaru. Seika era una distinguida dama de carácter altivo y modales casi principescos. Cuando llevaban 5 años de casados Inu Taisho se divorció para casarse con Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, a quien había conocido en un viaje a Grecia. Habían vivido felices lejos de Japón, hasta que esta última lo había engañado. Dolido y abatido volvió a los brazos de Seika con quien se había vuelto a casar. A Inuyasha no le simpatizaba su madrastra, ésta siempre lo había tratado con el desdén y como el "vástago" que era. Pero a él poco le importaba. No era un ilegitimo, había nacido dentro de un matrimonio... que su madre luego hubiera cometido semejante bajeza era otra cosa...

Y ahí ahora se acercaba el detestable de Sesshoumaru. Su medio hermano, el cual conoció a la edad de 12 años, cuando volvió a Japón junto con su padre.

Sesshoumaru tenía el mismo aire altivo y principesco de su madre. A veces Inuyasha creía que ese hombre no tenía corazón. Era más frío que un témpano de hielo... jamás perdía los estribos, jamás nada lo perturbaba, siempre miraba por sobre su nariz a todos, con el único que se sometía era con su padre. No se llevaban muy bien, a decir verdad, no se llevaban nada de bien. El menor de los Taisho sabía perfectamente porqué su medio hermano lo despreciaba hasta el punto de tratarlo como casi escoria. La herencia… la herencia que nunca obtendría por completo pues tendría que ser dividida en dos, por Inuyasha y él, cuando falleciera su padre. Sesshoumaru se había mantenido lejos en este tiempo, pero el que estuviera por aquí no sólo obedecía al cumpleaños de su padre… su medio hermano era muy ambicioso… y compartir una herencia era algo que le desagradaba profundamente… Inuyasha estaba seguro que maldecía su existencia por eso… y por el cariño de su padre.

- Vaya… vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa…-Musitó con burla acercándose a él y sonriendo de medio lado a Sesshoumaru.

El hombre alzó levemente la barbilla y apenas lo miró, en cambio, se empinó su copa de champan ignorándolo por completo. Como Inuyasha estaba de tan buen humor debido a que el "lío" en que estaba metido se había solucionado, siguió con su cometido de molestar a Sesshoumaru y ver, por una vez siquiera, que perdiera la compostura en público.

- ¿Qué? ¿Soy tan poca cosa aun para ti que no te dignas a hablarme? Pareces un niño con berrinche jajaja.

Como respuesta obtuvo un silencio. Inuyasha entornó los ojos. Pero prosiguió. A veces era demasiado infantil, lo sabía, pero qué podía hacer. La verdad sentía un verdadero placer provocar a su hermanastro.

- ¿Cómo que apareciste hoy? Ahhh cierto, es cumpleaños de papi, hay que mantener las relaciones si se quiere obtener la herencia del viejo ¿verdad?

Al fin su hermanastro lo miró y su mirada, dorada como la suya, se clavó como si fuera un puñal de peligroso filo.

- ¿Eres tú el que dice eso? Al menos no me arrastro como una babosa… no soy yo el que esta en peligro de tener esa herencia siendo casi ilegítimo.

- ¿Y eso te duele?- Sesshoumaru finalmente volvió el cuerpo hacia él y lo miró fijamente mientras Inuyasha sonreía- ¿Te duele que sea un Taisho y que reciba una herencia? Lástima para ti que no fuiste hijo único.

El mayor de los Taisho entrecerró los ojos hasta el punto de quedar casi cerrados, casi, porque aun así se le podía ver el dorado de sus ojos, mas fino, pero más intenso, sombrío, letal.

Algo dentro del pecho de Inuyasha se removió, el corazón, sí, el corazón se agitó brevemente como si algo le estuviera anunciando. Como el viento que de pronto sopla un poco antes de desatarse la tormenta.

- Tú… no significas ni eres gran problema para mí…- Murmuró al fin, volteó y caminó hasta su madre, dejando a Inuyasha inquieto y con la mandíbula tensa. La sonrisa burlona ya había desaparecido de su boca.

Pero… ¿Por qué tendría que temerle? Sesshoumaru estaba frito, tendría simplemente que compartir la herencia, mala suerte para él. Intentó tranquilizarse y volteó con la copa en los labios hasta el gentío. Un par de mujeres elegantes y distinguidas lo contemplaban con osadía. En otro tiempo se hubiera aprovechado de eso, pero apenas había salido de aquella relación tan traumática con Kagura que, estaba seguro, por un buen tiempo las mujeres no iban a ser su prioridad, además sentía tanto rencor contra el género femenino que ni siquiera les hizo caso. Y tenía que cuidar su reputación… si quería que el viejo se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Las horas comenzaron a avanzar así como el ritmo de la velada. Inuyasha se había mantenido relajado observando todo a su alrededor y hablando de vez en cuando con hombres de negocios. Había charlado con un par de mujeres, pero estas se habían alejado al enfrentarse a la frialdad y rudeza de su trato. "_El joven Taisho no es muy educado que digamos_", murmuraban con desdén, sin embargo más de alguna se había hecho el propósito de obviar aquellos defectos con tal de conseguir su corazón… o su billetera, que era igual.

La música cesó de sonar justo cuando traían el gran y costoso pastel. Inuyasha se acercó lo suficiente para estar en el grupo de la familia, aunque claro, Inu Taisho tenía a un lado a Sesshoumaru y al otro a Seika, no le quedó más que situarse justo tras él mientras todos le cantaban el cumpleaños feliz. Su padre sonreía levemente pero como pocas veces había visto al viejo, pues era tan serio. Tanto como su hermanastro, pero con ápices de amabilidad cuando quería, no como Sesshoumaru que la amabilidad era inexistente en su vocabulario. La gente dejó de cantar y su padre sopló apagando las innumerables velas. Era viejo, pero tenía mucha vitalidad aun, ninguna quedó encendida. La gente aplaudió a rabiar.

La música comenzó otra vez y el bullicio se apoderó del aire, sin embargo, de pronto, un par de voces sobrepasaron el nivel normal de la fiesta, llamando la atención poco a poco. La gente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, Inuyasha sólo pensó que algún mesero se le había caído su bandeja con copas, pero entonces las voces se hicieron más chillonas, en realidad, la voz gritona de una mujer fue lo que hizo que la música cesara nuevamente, la gente dirigiera la mirada de inmediato a la silueta que se acercaba hacia el homenajeado e Inuyasha se atragantara con su bebida.

La mujer más que gritaba, chillaba colérica, a pesar de su delgadez y ser bastante más pequeña que los guardaespaldas, aun así lograba zafarse de sus brazos cada vez que estos intentaban atraparla. Kagura tenía el rostro rojo y lloroso, aun así vestía bastante bien, sin perder su estilo.

- Tu… Maldito cobarde ¡tu!- Lo apuntó, que de la sorpresa y el estupor se quedó paralizado. ¿cómo era que ella se encontraba ahí? Si hacía un par de horas apenas la había increpado, la había descubierto y amenazado con las fotografías en donde evidenciaba su infidelidad… ¿porqué estaba ahí haciendo semejante escándalo si ella misma no había sido capaz de defenderse ni siquiera de explicar bien la relación con el hombre de las fotografías? ¿porqué ahora lloraba y chillaba herida cuando hacía un par de horas él mismo la había amenazado, diciendo que si se atrevía a armar un escándalo con lo del embarazo, le mostraría las fotografías a todos los medios para que vieran la clase de mujer que era y para que supieran que ese bebé no era suyo?? ¿qué diablos se proponía? ¿Y cómo era posible que hubiera entrado tan fácilmente a la mansión, cuando su entrada estaba estrictamente prohibida por él? ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? - ¡Inuyasha, cobarde, traidor, cobarde!

Miró a su anciano padre que observaba confundido y con el ceño fruncido a la mujer, Kagura se había acercado lo suficiente ahora para golpear el pecho del que por un par de meses había sido su amante mientras los guardias la seguían tironeando de los brazos aunque no lo suficiente, Inuyasha se preguntó cómo era posible que esa mujer fuera capaz de dominar la situación… en seguida lo comprendió, debió de decirles que estaba embarazada.

- Kagura, por favor…- Masculló rojo de ira y tomándola de las manos-… ya lo hablamos… no seas tan cínica…

- ¿Pero qué sucede aquí?- Dijo al fin Inu Taisho.

La gente se había reunido alrededor de ellos dejando a los protagonistas en medio del vergonzoso espectáculo. Inuyasha recorrió con la mirada en busca de la ayuda de su amigo Miroku. Este se acercó de entre el tumulto y tomó a la mujer de ambos brazos hablándole de forma conciliatoria.

- Señorita Kagura, por favor… recuerde el acuerdo… recuérdelo…

- ¡Tú eres un alcahuete de ese hombre!- Bramó.

- ¿Por qué no nos dice de una vez por todas porqué esta tan enfadada con mi "querido hijo"?- Dijo al fin Seika, con su voz distinguida pero altanera.

Inuyasha palideció y le dio una mirada de pánico a Miroku. Tenía que sacarla de ahí. A pesar de todo, de que ese bebé no era suyo, no estaba probado… el escándalo que se iba a armar… el corazón se le salía por la boca, apretó los puños, casi estaba que se lanzaba sobre la mujer para hacerla callar.

- Ese hombre que esta ahí, el distinguido hijo menor de Inu Taisho, va a ser padre…- Se escucharon murmullos sorprendidos, Inuyasha tenía la vista fija en la mujer, la mandíbula tan tensa que los dientes crujían-… sí… y no vendría aquí a interrumpir esta fiesta sino fuera porque esta tarde él me ha amenazado… desentendiéndose de nuestro bebé…- Kagura se llevó una mano a su vientre plano aun y sollozó-… yo, que lo amo tanto… aquí habrá un Taisho que será bastardo…- Gimoteó luego, ocultando el rostro con sus manos y echándose a llorar.

La gente volvió a murmurar y a mirar con escándalo a Inuyasha y luego a la mujer.

- Es… eso cierto… ¿hijo?- Murmuró pálido Inu Taisho y mirando con asombro a su vástago.

Inuyasha finalmente caminó hasta ella y la tomó de un brazo, aunque quería ser sutil no podía, esa mujer tan cínica, tan mentirosa sacaba lo peor de él, si fuera un hombre no tendría piedad…

- Ven, debemos hablar maldita…- Masculló.

- Cómo puedes ser tan cruel…- Gimió ella en un murmullo, mirándolo a los ojos y visiblemente descompuesta, las lagrimas caían en abundancia por sus mejillas-… pensé que eras un ángel cuando te conocí… tan bueno… tan sincero… creí… creí que eras distinto a los demás… que eras mi salvador de esta vida cruel y vacía… me engañaste… nunca fuiste un ángel sino un demonio…

- Mira quien habla de demonio…- Masculló Inuyasha furioso-… ahora vete de aquí…

Ella se rehusó a seguirlo a pesar de que el hombre casi la arrastró para hacerlo.

- ¡No! ¡¡Que todos sepan lo irresponsable y bajo que eres!! ¡Negarte a tu hijo! ¡del deber que debes cumplir! Tu ¡un Taisho! ¡Actúas como poco hombre! ¡¡Qué poco honorable eres!!

Tanta basura a su familia, a su apellido y sobre todo a su persona era demasiado. Quería sacarla de allí como fuera, la odiaba, la odiaba por cómo provocaba que su padre lo mirara. No, él no quería que Inu Taisho lo observara con desilusión, con vergüenza, con deshonor.

- Ven te digo…-Masculló una vez más, de pronto tuvo casi un instinto asesino con ella.

Algo pasó entonces. Kagura chilló una vez más y se desmayó en sus brazos, a Inuyasha le pareció que todo sucedía como en cámara lenta, el ruido ambiente dejó de ser audible a sus oídos, miró a su alrededor, todo se movía, era como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando, miró a Seika que lo observaba con sus ojos fríos pero con una leve sonrisa escalofriante, miró a su hermanastro que tenía la vista fija en él, reconoció la burla en sus ojos… y luego miró a su padre… aquello lo destrozó… su padre estaba como una estatua perfecta e irreal, con su rostro en donde claramente reconocía la vergüenza, la desilusión y el horror…

Le había fallado a su padre, lo había avergonzado, lo había destrozado… igual como lo había hecho su madre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se paseó como león enjaulado por la hermosa estancia. Quería hablar con el viejo, quería explicarse, contarle todo, decirle… pero Inu Taisho se había negado a hablarle.

_- Hablaremos… pronto_…- Había musitado con desdén cuando intentó hacerlo.

Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta, era poco lo que recordaba. Había dejado a Kagura en manos de Miroku quien se encargó de devolverla a su casa, había intentado explicarse con su padre pero éste se había negado a hablarle, la fiesta había terminado más pronto de lo pensado y ya nada había sido igual. Había sido, a decir verdad, una velada del horror y el desastre.

Ahora estaba ahí, en casa de su padre, el sol aun no salía tras las colinas, demasiado temprano aun para levantarse, pero qué podía hacer, no había dormido en toda la maldita noche, ni siquiera se había marchado a su lujoso departamento, quería explicarse con el viejo…

- ¿Es posible? ¿puedo hablar con él?- Murmuró ansioso cuando la puerta se abrió y Seika salió en bata de dormir y su extraño cabello suelto.

La mujer se arropó más la bata y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No durmió en toda la noche… y hubieron momentos en que… creí que podría darle un ataque al corazón…- El rostro de Inuyasha se desencajó-… sabes que él es viejo y noticias tan horribles como estas…

- ¡¡Pero necesito explicarle!!

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No te lo recomiendo…

En ese momento una muchacha del servició pasó por su lado llevando la bandeja del desayuno y el periódico. Inuyasha alcanzó a ver a su padre aun recostado en la cama, se abalanzó hacia la puerta, su madrastra lo tomó del brazo impidiéndole el paso.

- ¡¡Padre!! ¡¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme hablar con usted!

Inu Taisho hizo una seña a su esposa y esta, a regañadientes, soltó a Inuyasha. El joven sintió saltar el corazón de esperanza, entró con lentitud a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Mientras caminaba hasta la cama, sintió la hiel en la garganta, su padre no lo observaba, sino que miraba fijamente el periódico.

- Padre…

- Vaya, vaya… no tenía idea que habían también periodistas infiltrados en mi fiesta de cumpleaños… ¿podría suceder algo peor?- Entonces Inu Taisho lo miró, no, clavó sus ojos en él mientras le mostraba la portada del periódico. A Inuyasha casi se le paraliza en corazón. En primera página, sí, en la portada y con titulares rojos y destacables se leía **"¡Escándalo en la alta sociedad!"** y más abajo, fotos de Kagura histérica en la fiesta, fotos de su familia mirando la escena, fotos de él con el rostro lleno de ira… todo, todo estaba allí… incluso la noticia: **"¿Un ilegítimo en la familia Taisho?"**

Todo lo que había querido decir, murió en sus labios.

Inu Taisho suspiró y miró dolido a Inuyasha. El muchacho se sentía avergonzado, dolido, humillado…

- Esto… esto es muy grave y lo sabes… esa mujer… ¡cómo es posible que te hayas involucrado precisamente con esa mujer! Y ahora… un hijo tuyo…

- ¡No! No es mío, lo juro padre, no es mío ¡es una trampa!

Inu Taisho lo miró con reticencia, no muy convencido.

- ¿Es… cierto eso?

El muchacho se acercó rápidamente a él y se arrodilló en el suelo, con fervor tomó sus manos y lo miró con suplica.

- Padre, ella tiene a otro… esto es una trampa para comprometerme, quiere casarse, es eso… tengo pruebas… ya verá…

Inu Taisho apartó las manos de las suyas y desvió la mirada. Aunque su hijo no lo veía, su expresión había cambiado nuevamente.

- Ah… eso… habrá que ver si en verdad es hijo tuyo porque no creo…

- ¡No! ¡No es mío! – Se adelantó con fervor, su padre lo miró nuevamente, el joven suspiró y musitó-… pero… habrá que esperar hasta el parto… para demostrarlo… no permitirá que se le haga una prueba de ADN aun…

El anciano suspiró.

- Comprensible. Los médicos no aconsejan hacerlo estando aun en el vientre materno… se corren riesgos… y si le pasa algo a la criatura el escándalo será mayor…

Inuyasha tragó con fuerza. Lo sabía. Estaba atrapado por el tiempo. Sólo debía esperar… esperar… pero mientras, ni loco se casaba con esa mujer…

- Padre… yo…

El teléfono sonó en ese instante. Inu Taisho lo tomó y se quedó inmóvil. Inuyasha lo observó con el corazón aun palpitante. Era un misterio aun para él si ya había sido perdonado… aunque… quizás podría creer lo de Kagura y su trampa, sin embargo, el escándalo que se había formado tras esto, el revuelo que había causado en la fiesta y que podría causar en el país… eso… a eso le temía aun. Pero… salvo la vergüenza y las burlas de los demás… ¿qué más podría pasar? Iba a tener que hacer bastante mérito ahora para poder limpiar la imagen y el apellido de su familia… ahora tendría que desembolsar fuertes sumas de dinero para pagar a cada periodista si fuera posible, en blanquear no sólo su imagen, sino la de su familia, su apellido… además tenía pruebas de que Kagura lo engañaba, fotos que demostraban que veía a otro hombre…

El fuerte sonido del auricular chocando contra la base del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su padre y observó que el rostro desilusionado y dolido había cambiado a uno rojo de furia y rabia. La vena en el cuello sobresalía notoriamente y sus manos, ahora en puño, temblaban sin control. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento cuando aquellos añosos ojos dorados se enfocaron en los suyos.

- Las acciones… - Musitó, con la voz apenas audible, de pronto, el hombre parecía haber envejecido diez años más-… los negocios… todo…. se ha derrumbado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No valieron de nada las excusas, las aclaraciones, las amenazas de parte de Inuyasha a los accionistas y socios. No. A decir verdad todo lo que decía parecía caer en terreno infértil. Ni siquiera su padre quiso volver a hablar con él. Nadie creyó en su palabra, nadie creyó en la trampa, en realidad a casi nadie le importó que lo fuera porque lo que importaba aquí era el que el apellido Taisho se había ensuciado, que uno de los futuros herederos demostraba acciones y actitudes poco decorosas y responsables y que no se podía confiar ya en nada. Lo peor, y lo cual demostraba que estaba siendo víctima de una trampa, era el que su cuenta de correo había sido hackeada, borrando las fotos y que cuando se quiso nuevamente contactar con el detective para que le diera copias, éste había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Los próximos días diarios, revistas y programas de farándula hablaban del escándalo… cuando iba al trabajo sentía la mirada de los altos ejecutivos de reprobación y odio y las de sus subalternos de burlas. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado, tan avergonzado, tan impotente… y tan lleno odio en su vida…

La maldita de Kagura deseaba casarse… y lo quería todo, porque aunque Inu Taisho le había ofrecido una buena suma para que desistiera, ella no había aceptado. Nadie le creía… y tal como iban las cosas… era bien probable que se viera forzado a hacerlo… todo para devolver la tranquilidad a la familia, a los socios y accionistas y comprobaran, que en realidad, era un hombre honesto…

Era una trampa, una trama, esta seguro, pero… ¿de quién? Podría ser cualquiera… algún empresario enemigo de su familia… o alguien de su propia familia…

Pero todo lo que estaba recibiendo no era suficiente. Días más tarde supo que, ya que él se negaba a comprometerse con Kagura, su padre lo había desheredado. Inuyasha sabía que su madrastra había aprovechado este problema para alejarlo de la herencia… al joven le dolió recibir aquel rechazo de su padre, de aquel que tanto idolatraba…

Desilusionado y cansado, pensó que ya no tenía nada qué hacer en Japón.

_- Quizás sea bueno… que te tomes un par de meses de descanso…_ - Había sugerido Miroku, sin ver otra salida, más que el tiempo para desenmascarar a Kagura, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.

Inuyasha se negaba a huir. Eso sí era de cobardes. Pero las cosas iban de mal en peor. Su familia le había dado la espalda, su reputación estaba por los suelos, su credibilidad era inexistente, todo el mundo se burlaba y lo criticaba… la maldita de Kagura que lo acosaba… instigaba… abrumaba…

Tendido sobre su cama, la luz del atardecer le daba completamente en los ojos. En otras ocasiones eso hubiese sido fastidioso, ahora, ni siquiera notaba lo incómodo que era. Se sentía tan frustrado y dolido. Frustrado por que a pesar de todas sus explicaciones estas eran vanas… y dolido porque su padre le había dado la espalda. Quizás Miroku tenía razón… quizás con el tiempo podría solucionar todo… mientras tenía que salir de ahí porque se sentía asfixiado y porque muchas veces experimentó un instinto casi asesino contra Kagura… las mujeres como esas, de cuna poco noble, vulgares y pobres lo único que deseaban era atrapar millonarios como él… la odiaba ahora, la detestaba y junto con ella a todas las mujeres de esa calaña… había destruido su vida, se había quedado sin herencia y sin su magnífica vida de rico, todo por culpa de ella ¡maldita mujer!... pero él no se iba a dejar vencer… saldría adelante, recuperaría todo lo que había perdido… ¡como fuera! Y si pudiera ¡hasta de trucos sucios se valdría igual como lo hizo esa! Ya no sería el ingenuo de antes… ahora desconfiaba de todo, de todos… pero tenía que recuperarse… idear un plan… y lo mejor era desaparecer del mapa por un par de meses… luego… su venganza contra Kagura y sus cómplices, fueran los que fueran, iba a ser sin misericordia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Santorini, Grecia.**_

El cielo azul era tan intenso que le ardían sus pupilas, el viento del atardecer, que se envolvió en su cuerpo y casi arrancó su saco del regazo, era tibio, suave y con aroma a azucenas, especias y yodo. Inuyasha alzó la vista hasta lo alto de la casona de piedra blanca inmaculada. Tuvo un sentimiento de melancolía por ver, después de tantos años aquel lugar, felicidad por las imágenes de la infancia que inundaron su memoria y tristeza… porque de pronto se sintió miserable al haber evitado a su madre.

¿Lo recibiría? ¿sería igual de rencorosa como el viejo? Sólo ahora lo averiguaría. Acomodó las gafas de sol en la cartera de su camisa y entró en los jardines de la mansión, seguido del conductor del taxi quien le cargaba el pequeño equipaje a regañadientes.

Se situó frente a la puerta y golpeó una manija de acero. El lugar era silencioso, demasiado, pacífico, brillante… caluroso… como siempre, tal y como lo recordaba… parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

Quizás no había sido buena idea venir… después de todo… él mismo había tratado mal a su madre… pero… recibir cartas todos los años de ella revelaban que aun quería seguir manteniendo el contacto… su madre… su madre que había engañado a su padre…

Por un instante, Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Su madre clamaba aquella vez que todo había sido un ardid… una mentira. Tal y como ahora… le sucedía a él… ¿sería posible que…? No… ella, una mujer, igual que todas quizás… bien, qué importaba… esto era lo único que le quedaba… y estaba bien lejos de Tokio, nadie jamás sabría que estaba ahí precisamente.

Antes de pensar más la puerta de pronto se abrió y una muchacha, joven, muy joven, de falda verde y camisa escolar blanca con un lazo rojo colgando, lo miró con desgano y habló casi son aburrimiento.

- No atendemos a vendedores así que por favor…

Sus bonitos ojos castaños de pronto parecieron cobrar vida, brillaron y se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa, ella lo miró a los ojos e Inuyasha también la observó con cuidado. No le era conocida… aparentemente, aunque algo, entre las nubes de su memoria se esforzaba en mostrarle imágenes de años atrás… un rostro, una persona, que desde que se había marchado de ahí, no había vuelto a recordar… ¿quién era? Esos ojos… sabía que los había visto antes…

- ¡Inuyasha!- Gimió la joven con emoción, casi reteniendo la respiración y luego sonrió, pero antes de abalanzarse se sonrojó completamente y se quedó como una estatua. Entonces bajó la vista avergonzada y murmuró- Perdón… Amo Inuyasha…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos nuevamente. Qué extraño se me hace volver por acá. Los extrañaba, pero no podía avanzar mucho en esta historia que vengo planeando aunque ustedes no lo crean, desde el año pasado, debido a mis innumerables deberes que tengo este año. Aun no he salido de ellos, pero... me deprimo cuando no escribo tampoco n.n

Bueno, esta historia no sé si será corta o larga, eso lo tendré que ver a medida que vaya escribiendo. Lo que sí es que tomaré algunos elementos o temáticas que no he tomado en mis fics anteriores... espero salga bien. También intento que este Inuyasha, al menos en el principio, sea lo más parecido al del animé, también del principio. Ese Inuyasha rencoroso, rudo, desconfiado, malhablado. Por supuesto irá cambiando a medida que avanza la historia y todos sabemos también gracias al contacto de cierta chica n.n'... pero las cosas en al menos este fic alterno se complican verdaderamente... pufff... jeje, no sigo, veremos qué pasa. Muchísimas gracias por leerme, seguirme, por todos los mensajes que me enviaron mientras estuve fuera del mundo fanfiction y espero que sigan apoyando a esta parejita sobre todo ahora que continuaron el animé.

Nos vemos y gracias otra vez. Intentaré actualizar en la medida que me sea posible.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	2. Lo que él encontró

**Capítulo 2: "Lo que él encontró"**

"_Centellante ángel, no pude ver  
tus oscuras intenciones, tus sentimientos por mi  
ángel caído ¿dime porqué?  
¿Cuál es la razón? ¿La espina en tu ojo?"_

_Angels (Within Temptation)_

Él hizo una leve mueca al escuchar esa voz llamándolo "Amo", se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos mientras observaba a la joven que mantenía la vista baja, pero en visible estado de turbación. Analizó rápidamente ¿cómo era que ella lo conocía? Y según lo visto en un primer instante eran algo… cercanos… o lo habían sido en la niñez… ¿quién podría ser? La observó arrugando el ceño casi de forma escrutadora… piel pálida… ojos castaños… de edad muy joven… cabello algo rebelde, negro y brillante como el azabache… frunció más el ceño al no recordarla. No podía ser alguien cercano… esa niña… debía ser una simple sirvienta y si era así entonces no tenía la menor importancia.

La joven alzó un poco la vista y notó que él la observaba con clara evidencia de no recordarla. Ella sonrió suavemente en estado aun de emoción. Suponía que no debía acordarse, después de todo, la muchacha sólo tenía 5 años cuando él se marchó de la isla.

- Veo… que no me recuerda…- Respondió sin rencor alguno, pero entonces borró la sonrisa al notar que él se mantenía frío, severo e indiferente. Quizás no le importaba quien fuera realmente-… soy… soy Kagome… era muy pequeña cuando se marchó… soy… la hija de Naomi…

- Ah… eres… ¿Kagome?… - La joven lo miró, sorprendida al escuchar su voz tan profunda y adulta, entonces asintió-… la pequeña Kagome… me había olvidado de ti.- Agregó sin entusiasmo.

La muchacha tragó con fuerza y bajó la vista, la emoción contenida cedió, embargándola un sentimiento de desilusión.

- Eh… es una… sorpresa…- Entonces Kagome se dio valor y lo miró a los ojos. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y para evitar sentirse nerviosa y conmocionada como estaba, sonrió con suavidad-… perdón… pase por favor.

Se apartó a un lado y evitó mirarlo a la cara otra vez. Él entró indiferente, sus ojos se dedicaron a observar el vestíbulo de la casa, tan luminoso, tan elegante, tan cálido y tan hermoso. A pesar del calor sofocante de allá afuera, cuando la puerta se cerró tras su espalda el aire fresco de algún lugar lo envolvió mezclado de aromas que recordaba desde la infancia y que de inmediato trajeron a su memoria recuerdos felices. Pero el lugar, físicamente, había cambiado, ahora que observaba bien. Antes, la decoración era más mezquina, de colores en tonalidades azules y grises, ahora sin embargo predominaba el café tierra, durazno, amarillo y blanco, los colores del mediterráneo. También habían muchos adornos y cuadros que llamaban su atención, colgantes que se mecían junto a la brisa que entraba por la ventana y provocaban un canto semejante a un arroyo en medio de un profundo bosque.

- Esto… - Musitó, aturdido por los recuerdos, complacido por el bienestar que provocó en su alma. De pronto reaccionó al ser consciente de la presencia femenina que estaba a su lado. Ladeó el rostro y la observó, la muchacha bajó un poco la vista, como si le costara mirarlo a la cara.

- Ehh… eh… le… le diré… ella… ella estará muy feliz…

¿Mi madre? ¿dónde esta?

Entonces Kagome lo miró directo, estática. Esta vez la joven se detuvo en su rostro sin vergüenza, pareció estudiarlo ahora, con seriedad e incluso a la defensiva. Inuyasha notó como una pequeña arruguita se formaba en su frente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó al fin, intrigado por su repentino cambio de actitud. Era perturbador, incluso para él, que ella pasara de la notable efusión, luego a la sumisión y el respeto, hasta llegar al recelo.

- ¿Viene en son de paz?

Inuyasha alzó una ceja. No estaba de humor para ser interrogado, menos por… la sirvienta. Pero entonces habían llegado recuerdos a su memoria, recuerdos que había olvidado por completo desde que se marchó de aquella isla, cosas que ahora lo hacían entender la actitud de esa muchacha. Kagome había sido criada dentro de la casa, incluso cuando era pequeña tenía un cuarto sólo para ella. La madre de la joven era la mano derecha de su propia madre… y su madre quería y estimaba a Kagome como si fuera su… hija.

Volteó y tomó entre sus manos una figurita de un buda a la cual fingió interés.

- Quiero ver a mi madre ¿puedes decirme en donde se encuentra?

La joven hizo un gesto de fastidio con la boca. Pensó en Su Señora y en lo mucho que había extrañado la ausencia de su único hijo. Había sufrido demasiado todos estos años. Y observándolo bien… no parecía venir en son de guerra… qué extraño… algo había sucedido, algo muy grande le había sucedido a ese hombre como para que diera su brazo a torcer, se tragara el rencor y estuviera de vuelta sólo para ver a su madre.

- Esta en el patio trasero, le gusta caminar por las vendimias a esta hora.

Inuyasha la miró y su rostro se suavizó un poco. Caminó y ella iba a seguirlo, guiarlo, pero él hizo un gesto con su mano y alzando la barbilla dijo con extraña amabilidad, considerando su estado últimamente irritado y amargado.

- No te preocupes en guiarme, recuerdo el camino.

Ahora la joven lo recordaba. Seguramente seguía siendo el niño caprichoso y orgulloso de siempre… mimado quizás… pero no era malo, era un niño feliz… sin embargo ahora su aura le daba escalofríos. Pero aun así, a pesar de todas esas cosas, recordaba haber compartido juegos y momentos felices a su lado. Quizás porque eran niños… y en ese tiempo ella no reconocía los defectos de las personas… ni las diferencias entre ellos.

- Si se atreve a lastimarla…- Masculló apretando los puños de rabia pero conteniéndose estoicamente.

Caminó despacio atravesando la gran casa y se situó semi escondida junto a la puerta que se encontraba completamente abierta. No había nadie en la cocina a esa hora, es por eso que la muchacha no tuvo inconvenientes en espiar lo que estaba pasando.

Desconfiaba de ese hombre… era todo tan extraño, llegar así sin avisar y como si nada, después de tantos años…

Inuyasha contempló el rostro de su madre con un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y a la vez emoción. Aun así, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente sin atreverse a dar un paso más, inmóvil como una estatua, con un extraño sollozo en la garganta.

Izayoi no daba créditos a lo que veía, en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era el apuesto joven que cruzaba los viñedos, su corazón de madre le advirtió que era su único hijo. No lo había visto desde que tenía 12 años, era un niño aun, ahora, con 24 años de edad todo un hombre. Se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó emocionada. Por un momento fue sólo ella quien abrazaba, pero un instante más tarde dos fuertes brazos la rodearon y musitaron con un suave tono varonil:

- Ya estoy en casa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se estremeció y entonces, avergonzada, apartó el rostro de la escena y apoyó la espalda en la pared, confundida. Casi no podía creer que ese hombre estuviera ahí con buenas intenciones… ¿habría cambiado? ¿había dejado de ser el engreído y altanero niño que recordaba en su infancia? ¿no lastimaría nuevamente a Su Señora? Se prometió vigilarlo y averiguar la verdadera razón de que él estuviera de vuelta en casa.

Inuyasha conversó con su madre de mil cosas. Ella sonreía. Habían pasado horas desde su llegada y llevaban ya dos de ellas sentados en la mesa del comedor, solos, y habían acabado hacía mucho ya la cena. Izayoi se regocijaba como poco a poco su hijo se iba soltando, hablando, teniéndole la confianza que había perdido, incluso vio una semi sonrisa en algún momento. Se sentía orgullosa del hombre que era, en ningún momento le preguntó por su visita, que sospechaba sería corta por la maleta pequeña que había visto en su dormitorio, pero era suficiente para ella el tenerlo ahí, después de tantos años de ausencia.

En un instante él se dio cuenta que su madre más lo observaba que lo oía. Entonces calló y volvió a la realidad. Era tarde ya y sólo se escuchaba ruido de loza y cacerolas en la cocina. Inuyasha miró su reloj de pulsera y se sorprendió de que fuera ya pasado media noche. La actitud relajada dio paso a la defensiva y seria.

- Oh… que tarde es, la estuve aburriendo con mis cosas y…

- No, querido, para nada, he estado muy atenta a todo lo que me has contado. – Sonrió la mujer, posando su mano sobre la suya.

No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afectos, ahora, siendo adulto, porque siendo pequeño recordaba haber recibido mucho al menos de parte de su madre, a pesar de eso se sintió incómodo y ladeó el rostro en dirección al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

- ¿Aun es la anciana Kaede la cocinera? Debe estar muy vieja…

- Oh, sí… pero es Kagome quien esta ahora en la cocina, seguramente busca algo para llevar mañana… - Izayoi frunció el ceño- Debería estar dormida, debe ir a la escuela.

Inuyasha casi no escuchó el comentario, se levantó sintiendo por primera vez después de tantos días algo de quietud en su pecho y le hizo una inclinación de respeto con su cabeza a su madre.

- Gracias… por… acogerme… estoy contento de estar aquí otra vez.

Ella le sonrió y lo vio alejarse. Sabía que iba a su habitación y no tuvo que guiarlo, porque él aun recordaba el camino. Antes de que desapareciera en lo alto de la escalera la mujer alzó la voz.

- Espero que mañana me cuentes el porqué estas aquí.

Inuyasha se detuvo y la sombra oscura de la presión, la rabia, la vergüenza y la impotencia se apoderó de su cuerpo y su mente. Había vuelto a la realidad otra vez y lamentó profundamente eso. Miró de soslayo a su madre que fingió no verlo mientras se levantaba de su puesto, entonces el joven suspiró y retomó su marcha, tenso y tragando dolorosamente. Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora… tenía que idear algo para salvar su honra…

La habitación que lo cobijó de niño no era igual. La cama pequeña había cambiado a una monumental y de colchas oscuras y varoniles, los estantes con juguetes también habían desaparecido pero habían baúles a unos costados, él sospechó que bien podrían las cosas estar ahí, conocía lo sentimental que era su madre, seguro lo había guardado todo, y había cambiado su alcoba porque sabía que algún día regresaría.

La maleta estaba sobre la cama ya dispuesta a ser desocupada. Lo hizo con inercia evitando pensar en lo demás. Luego que acomodó sus pocas prendas en el ropero se dirigió a la ventana y descorrió la cortina. El paisaje que estaba ahí era casi igual al que recordaba. Unas lomas onduladas y escarpadas, un par de casas blancas, uno que otro árbol, un cielo negrísimo y poblado de innumerables estrellas y una luna caprichosa que lo observaba desde lo alto en el mismo lugar, tras la cúpula de una vieja iglesia de estilo Bizantino que se alcanzaba a ver desde ahí. El búho que ululaba, el sonido suave del viento que traía aroma a especias y a yodo, la masa oscura del océano que se mecía tranquila y que apenas se divisaba desde su casa… en resumidas cuentas, aquí el tiempo parecía haberse detenido… todo era casi igual…

- Siempre igual…- Musitó, mientras desabotonaba la camisa y luego la dejaba caer sobre el suelo. Al instante la puerta se abrió y entonces él volteó, tranquilo.

La joven se ruborizó al instante pero no apartó la vista de la suya… o más bien de su pecho.

Él alzó una ceja y la observó. La muchacha parecía haberse quedado sin vida… había palidecido. Inuyasha entornó los ojos y se movió, sabiendo de antemano el efecto que causaba en las mujeres.

- Qué falta de respeto- Masculló- Podrías haber tocado antes y te habrías evitado el impacto.

Su tono mordaz, agresivo y con leve tinte burlón hizo que recuperara la compostura. Kagome arrugó la frente y alzó levemente el mentón, caminó hasta la cama llevando entre sus brazos un par de toallas y una jabonera y las dejó ahí.

- Perdón… "Amo Inuyasha"…- Musitó, y dijo la última palabra tan lentamente como si le costara hacerlo-… la verdad es que creí que era más un fantasma que otra cosa.- Lo miró fijamente- ¿O acaso cree que me asusté por verlo medio desnudo? Supongo que no creerá que no he visto un hombre desnudo…

Él pestañeó varias veces. ¿Qué no era la sirvienta? Y aun así ella había tenido la osadía de enfrentarlo burlonamente, mirarlo a la defensiva, amenazarlo antes incluso…

La observó y algo sucedió otra vez. Las imágenes que había olvidado por completo volvían a su memoria. La pequeña niña de cabellos negros que corría tras una cometa y que tropezaba y caía a un charco de barro… ella era la hija de su sirvienta… una chica sin ton ni son que se atrevía a hablarle por segunda vez de forma desafiante.

Kagome lo observó con bastante reticencia. Inuyasha estaba algo cansado y no estaba de ánimos para disgustarse con nadie. Dejó pasar otra vez aquella afrenta, pero quería dejar tácito cual era su lugar.

- Ya que estas aquí… ¿podrías plancharme esta camisa?- Le estiró la prenda de un color azul muy claro y costosa tela.

A la joven se le desencajó la mandíbula, su cara se volvió casi violácea.

- Yo… yo no soy…

- ¿No puedes? ¿no eres la sirvienta?

La muchacha lo miró fijo, respiraba con dificultad, casi lo fulminaba con la mirada, a él no le importaba, la actitud de los sirvientes nunca le importaba.

- Yo sólo soy la dama de compañía de su madre, si quiere tener planchado eso, hágalo usted mismo.

El hombre la miró como si no hubiera entendido sus palabras. Poco a poco la cólera se fue adueñando de él, sintió rabia, ira, impaciencia… Ella había volteado para marcharse pero entonces Inuyasha con sólo dos zancadas la alcanzó, la tomó fuerte de una muñeca, la rapidez y la violencia con que lo hizo provocó que Kagome pegara un brinco y se dejara llevar casi como una muñeca de trapo, él la soltó con rudeza y ella se golpeó la espalda con la pared, lo miró asustada y atónita cuando el hombre se acercó mucho y alzó un dedo a modo de advertencia.

- Cómo te atreves a hablarme así –Masculló sin siquiera elevar la voz, pero su susurro amenazador era aterrador- ¿Qué no sabes cual es tu lugar? Tenme más respeto y actúa como la sirvienta de la casa si es que quieres seguir conservando tu empleo.

La amenaza no asustó tanto a Kagome, más sí la sorprendió. No podía creer que él fuera así… un chico…. Malo. La muchacha frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

- No me gustan sus amenazas. Si no esta satisfecho con lo que hago entonces hable con su madre.

Inuyasha la miró atónito, no alcanzó a decir nada.

La joven salió de la habitación sintiéndose ofendida, denigrada y no pudo evitar de preguntarse una y otra vez que hacía él ahí. Su presencia, que en un principio le causaba emoción, ahora le molestaba y también asustaba, no por él como persona, sino por lo que podría causarle a Su Señora… si ese Taisho resultaba ser igual al padre de malvado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía dormir, era eso simplemente. Se incorporó en la cama y apartó el cabello de la frente que se le pegaba a ella debido al sudor. El calor era casi insoportable ahí. Inuyasha se levantó de la cama llevando apenas un pantalón tan corto como sus bóxer y se dirigió al baño para lavar el rostro y refrescarse el pecho. Luego lo pensó mejor y tomó una ducha de agua helada. Aliviado por ello se quedó bajo el chorro más de lo debido, evitando pensar porqué se encontraba en un lugar así y donde casi no existía la conexión internet y menos señal de móvil.

El sueño simplemente había desaparecido y sin nada mejor que hacer decidió recorrer la casa sin encontrar nada interesante. Salió al extenso jardín y se deleitó con la pequeña brisa fresca de la madrugada.

Se maravilló de lo oscura que era la noche y de ver tantas estrellas en el cielo, quizás su sorpresa era debido a que jamás le había prestado atención a eso… o a que en Tokio ni la noche era lo suficientemente oscura, ni las estrellas eran visibles debido a la luz artificial de la ciudad.

Los sucesos que lo habían obligado a abandonar, huir mejor dicho, de aquel lugar amenaza nuevamente con abrumarlo… de hecho lo logró, provocando en el joven hombre un malestar que lo puso de mal humor. Odiaba a Kagura, odiaba su trampa y su ambición y odiaba más que nada el que su padre no hubiera confiado en él. Pero esa bruja pagaría… ¿cómo? No estaba seguro, pero sabía que el tiempo en este caso era su aliado.

Se sobó las sienes y volteó pensando en que dejaría la mente en blanco y trataría de descansar algo antes de caer colapsado, pero de pronto se detuvo de súbito al ver a la joven sirvienta saltar de un árbol que casi estaba pegado a la pared de la casa y luego correr un corto trecho.

No es que le importara… tampoco era que la había reconocido de inmediato a pesar de la inmensa oscuridad del lugar… pero la reconoció por la forma de su cuerpo y por el cabello que le caía en la espalda…

Bueno, esas cosas no eran suficientes para reconocer a alguien que apenas conocía… pero lo hizo y tuvo la imperiosa curiosidad de seguirla.

Kagome sólo corrió un corto trecho hasta detenerse junto a un árbol. El joven Taisho se detuvo a una distancia prudente y se camufló entre otro más pequeño, tuvo que agacharse para no ser visto. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se sorprendió de su actitud ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué seguía a esa niña? Luego se reprochó internamente… su ociosidad lo estaba haciendo actuar como un idiota. Decidido a marcharse al darse cuenta de su error, tuvo que detenerse cuando una sombra alta apareció tras la joven. Inuyasha volvió a ocultarse y asomó sólo un poco la cabeza, para ver…

Ella casi pega un grito cuando el hombre la abrazó desde la espalda, luego la volteó y la joven, al mirarlo a la cara, lo abrazó.

Inuyasha se sorprendió de la escena, tanto que se quedó estático, observando el abrazo de la pareja. Después de eso sintió un malestar impresionante en su pecho, entonces hizo una mueca burlona. Una cita de amantes… menuda chiquilla… ahora entendía eso de: "_Supongo que no creerá que no he visto un hombre desnudo…_" era una vulgar, una sirvienta a la cual su madre le había dado demasiada confianza… si seguía así sería capaz hasta de engañarla y quedarse con todo lo que tenía… así eran ese tipo de mujeres… ya había aprendido a conocerlas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Cuántos sirvientes tiene, madre?- Preguntó con burla observando a Kagome que llenaba su taza con agua caliente. La muchacha lo miró de forma fugaz, luego repitió el acto con Su Señora.

- Mmmm esta Kaede en la cocina… Natsuna de la limpieza… y Myoga que se encarga del jardín y el patio… también Toutossai pero él no esta aquí, sino que le hace mantenimiento de vez en cuando a ese yate de tu padre que esta en el muelle… no he querido venderlo… podrías ir a verlo un día… Kagome podría acompañarte.

La muchacha le brindó una sonrisa forzada y dejó la cafetera sobre la mesa. Enseguida dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero se detuvo en cuanto Izayoi habló.

- Querida ¿no desayunarás hoy? Anoche tampoco me acompañaste en la cena.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios. Kagome lo miró apenas y notó el gesto, enseguida miró a Su Señora y sonrió nerviosamente.

- Oh… lo siento… es que pensé… que ahora que esta su hijo yo no…

- Tonterías, cuando eras pequeña no te daba pena eso.- Respondió la mujer haciendo un gesto con la mano en el aire a modo de restarle importancia al asunto.- Vamos querida, acerca una silla y comparte con nosotros.

La muchacha se sonrojó y miró a Inuyasha. Las cosas no eran como antes. Cuando eran pequeños las diferencias entre ellos no eran tan marcadas como ahora, eran inocentes, inconscientes de las responsabilidades, de quienes eran. Ese hombre no era el niño de antes, ese hombre era el heredero de su madre, de esa casa, de todo lo que Su Señora tenía… no era el "_Inu Baka_" como solía decirle cuando se disgustaba con él. Ahora era el amo Inuyasha, Su Señor.

- Eehh… no, no, Señora Izayoi, la verdad ya desayuné…- Sonrió-… con Kaede, lo hice muy temprano. Ahora debo ir a la escuela. - Le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y luego le dio una rápida mirada a Inuyasha, que la observaba sin expresión bajo su taza de café, cambió rápidamente al rostro de la mujer- Que estén bien.

Y salió tan rápido de la habitación como una ráfaga de viento.

- Discúlpala…- Suspiró Izayoi alcanzando una trozo de dulce que había preparado la anciana cocinera aquella misma mañana-… quizás se cohíbe contigo… ya sabes, es una adolescente… apenas tiene 17 años…

Inuyasha recordó la escena la noche anterior, la forma en que ella lo miró y lo que le dijo después, coronado con el clandestino encuentro entre los olivos en medio de la noche, hizo una mueca burlona mientras entornaba los ojos.

- Sí, claro… muy cohibida…- Musitó.

- Además que su madre ¿la recuerdas? – Prosiguió la mujer- Naomi… ella solía prepararte aquellos pasteles de crema y chocolate que tanto te gustaban querido… bueno, ella murió hace un par de años atrás… Kagome es huérfana ¿imaginas lo que significa eso?

- Yo creo que se preocupa demasiado, madre- Respondió algo molesto por como hablaba de esa chica. No tenía que disculparla tanto… es decir… ella sólo era la sirvienta después de todo, tantas atenciones y preocupaciones estaban fuera de lugar. O quizás se sentía celoso del cariño de su madre hacia Kagome… su padre nunca le había demostrado cariño allá en Tokio. - Perdóneme, creo que saldré a dar un paseo por los alrededores- Agregó, poniéndose de pie y dejando a la mujer sola.

El día era caluroso nuevamente a pesar de ser tan temprano aun, el sol brillaba fuerte y claro y el cielo era de un azul tan intenso que le dolieron los ojos. Caminó por un camino de tierra pedregosa bajando colina. El aire limpio se adentró en sus pulmones y él tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de aspirar aun más. Un anciano andrajoso y moreno debido al sol se acercaba lentamente junto a un asno pequeño. Las campanas de la iglesia bizantina tocaron sus típicas 8 campanadas igual que siempre, Inuyasha vibró al escucharla porque aquello volvió a sumergirlo en los recuerdos de su feliz niñez.

- _Vamos… vamos… a puesto a que no puedes…- _Le decía un chico de ojos azules de su misma edad, desafiándolo a saltar de un escarpado risco.

Él se asomó al borde y miró las olas furiosas y azules chocando contra las rocas. Tuvo miedo, pero había visto muchas veces que ese niño lo había hecho antes. ¡Y él no podía ser menos!

Se quitó la camiseta y luego los zapatos rápidamente.

_- ¡Se lo diré a tu mamá!_

La niñita que lo decía estaba tras suyo. Era pequeña y pálida, el sol no le afectaba a su piel, sus ojitos eran castaños y expresivos, el cabello era una mata enmarañada y rebelde negra que le caía en la frente. Él le sacó la lengua y volteó enojado.

_- Vete a casa, tonta, déjame solo._

La niñita pegó una patada en el suelo, ofuscada, sus mejillas ardían de pura cólera.

_- ¡Ella dijo que no saltaras del risco!_

Inuyasha se volvió nuevamente y le sacó la lengua otra vez. La chiquilla lo miró con rencor y entonces, justo antes que él decidiera lanzarse, la escuchó decir a viva voz.

_- ¡¡¡¡Inu baka!!!!_

Fue lo último que escuchó… y lo único que recordaba aquella vez, porque cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una cama de hospital, con un tremendo vendaje en la frente y un dolor de cabeza horroroso. Se había golpeado con una roca… pero lo había hecho, había saltado del risco, se sentía feliz por eso… y más encima ahora tenía una herida de combate, pensó sonriendo… cómo se enojaría Kouga por eso…

Su madre sollozaba a su lado y su padre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tras la puerta de la habitación, una carita pálida se asomó a mirar. Luego Kagome se acercó muy lentamente y musitó algo con su voz suave e infantil, no lo recordaba mucho, pero ella algo había puesto en su cuello. Él sólo hizo una mueca y se durmió otra vez.

Había sido el último recuerdo grato que había tenido. Luego había sucedido lo de su madre… y entonces en un dos por tres se marchaba con su padre a Japón.

De la sonrisa, Inuyasha pasó a la tristeza. Sus ojos dorados y adultos ahora observaban el peñasco desde donde había saltado años atrás. Sin duda había pasado días felices y hermosos en aquella isla, era querido, libre de hacer lo que quisiera, sin responsabilidades… incluso tenía amigos… amigos a los cuales había olvidado por completo… y que sólo ahora recordaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome llegó como un torbellino fresco a la estancia. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía las mejillas muy arreboladas, su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la dificultad que tenía al respirar. Al ver a Inuyasha, su mirada se apartó de inmediato y se quedó junto a Su Señora que estaba sentada, sonriente, escuchando otra de las tantas historias de su hijo, que estaba a su lado.

- Per… disculpe el retraso, Señora Izayoi, he debido quedarme un rato más en la escuela.

- ¿Dificultad en los estudios, querida?- Preguntó ella preocupada- Si tienes problemas mi hijo puede ayudarte.

El rostro de Kagome casi se desfiguró.

- ¡Oh! No… no, para nada… sólo… fue una duda que tuve, pero la profesora ya me la ha aclarado.

Preferiría morir antes que ese hombre intentara enseñarle… y estaba segura también que él primero sería capaz de reír a carcajadas antes que hacer un favor como ese.

- Pero has llegado tarde todos estos días… significa que tienes problemas…- Insistió Izayoi.

Entonces Inuyasha lo compendió y miró fijo a la muchacha. Ella estaba mintiendo… no se estaba quedando en la escuela por tareas extras… se estaba viendo con el noviecito de la otra noche.

- No, si no es nada… las clases terminan la próxima semana y me graduaré, se lo prometo- Sonrió forzosamente.

Entonces él la contempló fijo mientras la muchacha se alejaba hacia la cocina. Estaba intrigado, muy intrigado… quizás era el ocio o el calor que estaba achicharrando su cerebro, pero… se sentía molesto por ella… su madre se preocupaba tanto… ¿tenía acaso celos de eso? ¿el que su madre la creyera una niña "modelo" cuando él ya conocía su pequeño secreto? ¿le molestaba su desafío constante? ¿o simplemente era el hecho de que fuera una sirvienta?

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, **muchísimas gracias amigas por sus comentarios, los leí todos y se los agradezco mucho**. Tuve una semana de las más pesadas de mi vida pero hoy ya es viernes y me relajo después de tanto tiempo jeje... ojalá que la lectura de este fic ayude en el relajo de muchas de ustedes también, esa es la intención.

Alguién preguntó por ahí porqué había elegido Grecia como lugar de destino. La verdad soy como Julio Verne (no en como escribió, jamás, me refiero a lo que él sentía) jajaja, escribió de mil lugares sin poder estar allí pero cuando los escribía en sus historias era como el haber estado en ellos... eso me pasa a mi con los lugares que describo... y Grecia es un país que me encanta y uno de mis máximos anhelos poder conocerlo, sobre todo las islas que hay por allá, en especial esta, Santorini. Si tienen dudas busquen por google earth o por el buscador de imágenes de google y lo que verán es el escenario en que me imagino a nuestra pareja inserta.

Bueno... no sé que más decirles, los detalles de la historia la irán sabiendo poco a poco... gracias por su apoyo y por leer hasta aquí. Ah, y **si quieren pueden dar el link del fic solamente, no copien la historia ¿si? es plagio**.

Besitos.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**

**_PD: Cuídate mucho Yesmari._**


	3. Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 3: "Enfrentamiento"**

"_Este mundo te puede haber fallado  
Eso no te da un motivo  
Podrías haber escogido un camino diferente en la vida"  
__Angels (Within temptation)_

- ¡Uy! Es un petulante ¡un esnob!- Dijo irritada dando una patada en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

Kaede se encontraba revolviendo con una cuchara de palo la cacerola que contenía el alimento para la cena. Estaba muy contenta porque ahora podía cocinar para más personas y estaba segura que la comida esta vez sí sería bien aprovechada por ese muchachito de tan buen apetito, por eso casi no escuchó el berrinche de Kagome.

- Nunca pensé que podría cambiar tanto… es decir… era mimado y caprichoso cuando pequeño pero… ¡ahora es insoportable! ¡Irritante!- Apretó los dientes recordando la forma en que la trató la noche en que ella se negó a plancharle una camisa, entonces pegó con el puño sobre la mesa, sumergida en aquellos recuerdos- ¡Y hasta violento!

La anciana cocinera sí que pegó un brinco del susto y se llevó una mano al corazón, miró consternada a la muchacha que permanecía con la vista baja y casi temblaba de la rabia.

- Pero niña ¡quién es el violento!

Kagome alzó la mirada y entonces se dio cuenta del arrebato que había tenido. Se avergonzó e intentó sonreír a la anciana que la observaba preocupada.

- Ay… lo siento Kaede… es que… hablaba del… - Hizo una mueca-… "Amo Inuyasha"

- Ahhh- La anciana pareció calmarse, volteó y siguió revolviendo la cacerola- El niño Inuyasha… a ustedes siempre les ha gustado pelear, desde niños, lo recuerdo bien… - Sonrió-… eso significa que se llevan bien.

Kagome entornó los ojos.

- Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Antes éramos niños y… creo que nos sentíamos iguales… ya sabes…- Musitó luego algo avergonzada-… sin… la diferencia social entre nosotros…

La anciana frunció el ceño, volteó observándola con curiosidad.

- ¿Es que te ha tratado mal?

La muchacha tragó fuerte. No sabía si decirle o no lo del incidente con Inuyasha. Si se lo decía era muy probable que Kaede se lo contara a Su Señora Izayoi… y habrían problemas… ¿para qué aproblemarla cuando estaba tan feliz por la visita de su hijo?

- Mmmm no… no es eso…- Musitó bajando la vista.

- Yo no creo que el niño Inuyasha sea un esnob contigo, te conoce desde hace mucho… además la señora Izayoi le habrá dicho que tu eres como su hija… no una criada.

La joven suspiró y se sentó pesadamente en una silla de madera que estaba junto a la mesa.

- ¿Sabe? Nunca… nunca me había sentido como una sirvienta en esta casa… las cosas que hago… lo haría cualquier hija con su madre ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, querida- Sonrió Kaede.

- Pero ahora que él esta aquí… es su único hijo… y yo soy una sirvienta.

Kaede la observó como si comprendiera la situación.

- Es… ¿por eso que ya no compartes la mesa con la Señora Izayoi?

La muchacha se sonrojó y la miró sorprendida, la anciana se encogió de hombros y volteó para seguir revolviendo una vez más su comida.

- Lo he notado niña, tu no me engañas…

Kagome suspiró apesumbrada.

- Es lo mejor… ahora que él esta aquí las cosas tienen que ser… como deben ser… es el heredero de todo esto… si quiere puede hasta deshacerse de nosotros… - Meditó con tristeza. Sacudió la cabeza intentando ya no pensar más- ¿No te molesta que coma contigo ahora?

Kaede dejó la cuchara, apagó la cocina y volteó sonriendo.

- Cómo me va a molestar niña… pero recuerda que Natsuna y Myoga comen aquí también.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

- No hay problema con eso.- Musitó, mirándose los zapatos polvorientos y desgastados.

- Pero creo que estas exagerando. El niño Inuyasha no tiene porqué alterar tu vida…

La muchacha la miró sin decir nada, pero por dentro decía: "Claro… como no".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome doblaba muy minuciosamente la ropa y luego la ordenaba por tipo. No es que fuera un trabajo porque siempre lo había visto como una atención el estar al pendiente de Su Señora… quizás… como una hija lo haría con su madre. Pero era una sirvienta… jamás, hasta la noche anterior, se había sentido como una… y se había dado cuenta que en realidad eso era en esa casa.

Inuyasha entró muy lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, la observó con detención de arriba a abajo aprovechando que ella se encontraba de espaldas, la joven notó su presencia y volteó. Su rostro pensativo se turbó y de inmediato arrugó la frente, sin embargo volteó nuevamente y no dijo nada. Él caminó hasta situarse delante de ella, el sol que traspasaba la ventana y que le daba justo en el rostro de la muchacha fue ocultado por el cuerpo del hombre. Kagome hizo un gesto con sus labios a modo de molestia, pero siguió su tarea muy minuciosamente.

Inuyasha recordó cuando era pequeña, la manera en que lo miraba ceñuda cuando él hacía algo peligroso o en contra de las órdenes de su madre y la forma en que le gritaba "_Inu Baka_"… la miró fijo sabiendo que a ella le estaba incomodando por la forma en que comenzaba a respirar y luego porque puso caras de pocos amigos, aunque evitó mirarlo. Él siempre era Amo y Señor allá en Tokio, sus trabajadores lo trataban con sumo respeto tratando jamás de molestarlo en lo más mínimo, también sus sirvientes… estaba acostumbrado al trato respetuoso, sumiso de los demás…

Pero lo había perdido todo por culpa de la mentira y la deshonra con Kagura… por eso tuvo que salir de Japón… y ahora… esa niña seguía… su poco respeto hacia él… era como si la sombra de ese problema lo hubiera alcanzado ahí… quizás no tenía que desquitarse tanto… menos con alguien tan desafortunado como esa niña… carraspeó tratando de llamar su atención.

Kagome se detuvo y lo miró sorprendida ¿Se iba a dirigir a ella?

Izayoi entró en el cuarto y sonrió al muchacho, llevaba un vaso de agua en su mano y empuñaba la otra.

- Oh, Inuyasha, estas aquí, deberías ir a dar un paseo al pueblo, o a la playa, hijo, morirás de aburrimiento en esta casa.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y volteó para mirar por la ventana.

- No se preocupe madre, estoy perfectamente bien.

La mujer se echó algo a la boca y luego se bebió el vaso de agua.

- La tarde esta refrescando un poco… no te haría mal. Quisiera acompañarte… pero tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Kagome nuevamente se detuvo y muy solícita se acercó a ella.

- ¿Le duele? ¿quiere que le prepare algo?

- Necesito descansar y no ver el sol…- Sonrió con amargura-… es todo.

Inuyasha observó el cielo limpio y claro y se preguntó que sería de su padre ahora y si estaría preocupado por su desaparición.

- Estas muy pensativo, hijo…- Murmuró la mujer observándolo con cuidado. El muchacho entonces volteó e intentó sonreír. Le costaba hacerlo, porque no estaba acostumbrado y además fingía haber perdido el rencor con ella cuando la realidad no era tan así.

- Sí… meditaba…

- Noto lo intranquilo que estas…- Dijo la mujer acercándose a él y tocándole el hombro, Inuyasha pegó un brinco y luego se alejó con disimulo de ella.

Kagome había vuelto a su labor pero observaba todo. Y no era experta en lenguaje corporal pero supo que ese hombre no estaba siendo sincero con su madre. Izayoi también lo descubrió, pero no dijo nada, aunque su rostro denotaba claramente su tristeza.

- En realidad…- Murmuró Inuyasha mirando a su alrededor-… creo que sí necesito respirar aire fresco.

- Estupendo, Kagome, acompáñalo por favor.

La joven ni siquiera miró a Su Señora, sino al hombre que la miraba con la misma cara de sorpresa y confusión que ella.

Él podría haberse negado, pero no lo hizo, ella no pudo negarse, cumplía órdenes de Su Señora. La joven se pasó las manos por el vestido de tela blanco y veraniego de forma nerviosa y sin mirarlo esperó a que Inuyasha se acercara. El hombre pasó por delante sin siquiera mirarla y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, muy a su pesar, porque cada vez sentía más recelo y desconfianza contra él.

- No vuelvan tan tarde… los esperaré a la hora de la cena.-Agregó Izayoi con naturalidad.

Los observó salir meditando en si daría resultado lo que pensaba. Que su arisco hijo se contagiara de la amabilidad y el candor de Kagome. Ellos habían sido amigos cuando eran niños, quizás ahora volverían a hacerlo y entonces esperaba que él se abriera con la muchacha y le revelara las razones de porqué se encontraba de vuelta en casa.

Salieron con pasos lentos de la casa y cruzaron de igual forma el vasto jardín. Ya en el camino pedregoso el sol pareció querer consumirlos a ambos. Kagome parecía estar acostumbrada, no le importó caminar bajo él y sin molestias, Inuyasha de inmediato se puso sus anteojos oscuros y apretó los labios maldiciendo internamente por estar en un lugar que parecía el mismo infierno…

- Mmmm me gustaría ir al muelle… pero no recuerdo el camino…- Dijo de pronto sin siquiera mirarla.

La joven lo observaba apenas, aprovechando la leve ventaja que él le llevaba al caminar. Despertó de sus meditaciones y entonces se detuvo. Inuyasha se detuvo también y orgulloso como era se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y ladeó el rostro en dirección al mar.

- ¿El muelle?- Musitó Kagome lentamente.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

- Mi madre dijo que aun conservaba el yate de mi padre… quisiera verlo.

Ella no pudo evitar mirar colina abajo en dirección al mar. Alzó una ceja dubitativa, ¿sería él capaz de caminar tanto?

- Es mucho el trayecto que hay que caminar para llegar al mar… si quiere podemos regresar a la casa… hay un automóvil, no sé si lo ha visto.

- ¿Y volver bajo este endemoniado sol?- Masculló Inuyasha, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Kagome suspiró.

- Esta bien, lo guio hacia el muelle si eso quiere.

La verdad es que su mal humor la sacaba de quicio. Y ahora tendría que aguantárselo un par de horas en vez de un par de minutos como había creído. Bien. Si eso quería… a ver si llegaba intacto al muelle y no lo afectaba el cansancio o el calor que era lo que más le molestaba…

Ella caminó a paso rápido, quería llegar pronto, Inuyasha ahora la seguía y a los 20 minutos de caminata a su ritmo, bajo un sol horroroso y un aire seco, sólo deseaba darse la vuelta y volver… pero eso sería darse por vencido… y debilitarse, cosas que jamás haría y menos delante de esa muchacha que ni siquiera le guardaba mucho respeto. ¡Diablos! A él, que cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la naviera los empleados llegaban a temblar del miedo… que cuando sus sirvientes se acercaban ni siquiera eran capaces de levantar la cabeza…

La tensión que en un principio era evidente ahora ya no lo era tanto, al menos Kagome se sentía bastante satisfecha y hasta contenta caminando bajo el sol. Pero Inuyasha… cada paso era una tortura y más encima se esforzaba en mantener aquella postura irritante y agresiva con la que había llegado a la isla.

Al fin terminaron de bajar la colina y se encontraron con una pequeña caleta de pescadores, la gente humilde se encontraba sumergida en sus tareas y nadie siquiera los miró. Inuyasha siguió a Kagome por la vereda pavimentada en dirección norte sin siquiera aminorar el paso. Se sintió algo aliviado cuando el aire marino y algo fresco le golpeó el rostro casi devolviéndolo a la vida. La caleta terminó para dar paso a la soledad, incluso el camino pavimentado terminó y volvieron a seguir uno de tierra que a cada paso que daba el polvo se alzaba y lo envolvía casi asfixiándolo. Estaba apunto de darse por vencido cuando Kagome habló.

- Ya llegamos.

Como mantenía la vista baja no se había fijado que ya estaban en una marina. Una muy limpia y tan diferente a la caleta de pescadores que habían cruzado. Aquí había gente refinada que se encontraba ociosa sentada en los cafés que había cerca o tomando el sol en la cubierta de sus yates y que al darse cuenta de su presencia los miraron con cierta reticencia.

- Creo que ellos son algo desconfiados con los recién llegados.- Murmuró Kagome.

Inuyasha casi no la escuchó porque se encargaba de erguirse y mirar de forma altiva y a la vez furibunda a las personas.

- El… yate esta por acá…- Murmuró la joven tocándole el hombro suavemente para llamar su atención. Entonces el hombre la miró y la siguió.

Le mostró uno que estaba casi al final de la naviera, era un yate mediano, de motor, blanco inmaculado y bien conservado a pesar de los años. La pequeña escalerilla que cruzaba el muelle con el yate se mecía suavemente producto del vaivén de las olas. Inuyasha entonces recordó aquellos días felices en que desde muy niño, sus padres junto con él salían y se perdían en el mar por horas. El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa amarga que Kagome notó y se sorprendió. Pero eso fue un par de segundos porque Inuyasha despertaba de sus recuerdos y volvía a poner aquel rostro endurecido y arisco. Alzó la barbilla y se dirigió a la escalerilla para cruzarla. Era diestro en eso porque ni siquiera tuvo problemas con el vaivén de esta, en un segundo ya estaba en la cubierta del yate. La muchacha suspiró y miró a su alrededor. En aquel lugar donde estaban no había ni un alma. Caminó un par de metros más allá en donde había una escalera para alcanzar los botes más pequeños, ella se sentó en uno de las escalinatas y esperó.

Él la desconcertaba, eso debía admitirlo. Algo estaba pasando… en algo andaba ese hombre… quizás y después de todo no era en busca de la herencia de su madre… aunque nunca se sabía. Había algo en él… algo… triste… melancólico e incluso doloroso, casi podía palparlo… pero esa sensación sólo la notaba en momentos en que él parecía bajar la guardia. Sin embargo su aura seguía siendo oscura, había mucho rencor, mucha rabia en él… quizás había tenido problemas allá en su país…

- Vaya, vaya, pero esto sí que es una coincidencia.

Kagome despertó de sus cavilaciones y alzó el rostro. Al ver al hombre que se acercaba bajando las escaleras para ir a su encuentro ella sonrió.

Inuyasha caminó con lentitud por la cubierta rememorando el pasado. Sus dedos tocaban con suavidad la barandilla de la embarcación y su mirada se enfocaba en el horizonte lejano del mar. Se detuvo y contempló el sol que comenzaba a descender, fue consciente de la brisa marina que acarició esta vez su rostro como si le pidiera perdón por haberlo abandonado horas antes, sonrió ante la sensación de bienestar que le causó estar así, tranquilo, en paz, como si el viento, el sol, el sonido de las olas estuvieran tratando de cicatrizar las heridas de su alma. Despertó de su ensueño y suspiró. Quizás se le había pasado la mano al sentir tanto odio y rencor contra las personas… aunque claramente Kagura se merecía las penas del infierno por ruin y mentirosa… no por ella… no por eso, iba a odiar a todo el mundo ¿verdad? Quizás no era odio lo que sentía… quizás era desilusión por como su padre lo había tratado, sin creer en él… y por eso ahora se comportaba así con todo el mundo. ¡Ah! Su padre… su padre… quizás lo idolatraba demasiado, podía ser eso o el querer enmendar la falta de su madre…

Hizo una mueca y volteó observando a su alrededor. Había olvidado el tiempo y la realidad ¿Cuánto rato había estado pensando sobre la cubierta del yate? Caminó y luego descendió por la misma escalerilla, aunque esta vez el vaivén era más sinuoso que antes, quizás porque el oleaje comenzaba a ser más bravo. En cuanto estuvo en el muelle se preguntó en donde estaba ella ¿se habría aburrido de esperarlo? ¿se habría vuelto a la casa? Se quitó los anteojos de sol y los guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa, caminó dubitativo un corto trecho sin decidirse a marcharse solo o a esperarla, quizás ella andaba merodeando en algún lado ya que la había dejado sola.

Torció la boca. No se sentía muy satisfecho por haberla ignorado de esa forma. Caminó arrugando la frente y pensando en que quizás se le había pasado la mano con su indiferencia y además estaba casi oscureciendo, el trayecto de vuelta a la casa y caminando era de aproximadamente media hora y por un camino de tierra solitario y cuesta arriba, de noche…

- ¡Diablos!- Masculló ya comenzando a asustarse al sacar tanta conclusión.

Pero entonces se detuvo de súbito cuando, a la distancia, no tan lejana pero sí a un par de metros de él, se encontraba Kagome de pie y frente a ella un hombre que acariciaba su cabello. Inuyasha miraba estático la escena, nuevamente sintió malestar por eso, arrugó más la frente observando cada uno de los movimientos de ellos. Ahora veía bien a ese hombre… él vestía de forma tosca, incluso pobre, parecía un pescador, tenía el cabello atado a una coleta y unos ojos azules muy atrevidos para observar a una chica, a Kagome sólo la veía de espaldas pero supuso que ella sonreía. Sintió rabia por ella ¿cómo se atrevía a fijar encuentros pasionales cuando estaba con él? Era una desvergonzada, una atrevida.

El acompañante sonrió una vez más y se marchó en dirección a la caleta. La joven se quedó observándolo mientras se marchaba. Inuyasha se contuvo hasta verlo lejos y entonces después, se acercó a ella y la tomó rudamente del brazo, Kagome pegó un brinco del susto.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- Masculló colérico.

La joven lo miró sin entender, su rostro deformado por la ira la asustó un instante, luego se dio el valor para zafarse de su agarre, cuando lo hizo siguió contemplándolo, esta vez incrédula, enmudecida.

- Te hice una pregunta ¡contesta maldita sea! ¿quien crees que eres? Haces lo que quieres sin ni una clase de respeto…

- ¡Basta! ¡basta!- Gritó ella de pronto, esta vez casi temblaba de la conmoción. Él se sorprendió de su reacción, y más aun porque era primera vez que alguien en su vida se le enfrentaba de esa forma- ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿qué hice yo para que siempre me trate con la punta de su zapato? ¿qué le ha hecho su madre para que usted venga y finja haberla perdonado cuando a todas luces no es así? ¿qué es lo que quiere?... ¡¡conteste!!

Inuyasha la observó estático, aturdido por sus palabras, por el enfrentamiento, por la fuerza de su carácter y por que ella parecía estar a punto de llorar pero se contenía estoicamente.

Como no hubo respuesta de su parte, Kagome pegó una patada en el suelo y luego emprendió una marcha rápida, alejándose de él y mascullando lo desagradable que era y que si las cosas seguían así era muy capaz de abandonar la casa en donde había vivido toda su vida.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, quizás se esten preguntando porqué actualicé tan rápido... fácil, no tenía mucho que hacer este fin de semana (es un milagro) y me sentía media deprimida por acordarme de algunas cosas, entonces, para no tener que pensar en ellas, me puse a escribir lo más que pude jeje... puede que sea un capítulo corto, pero es algo para que se entretengan mientras tanto, comprendo muy bien lo que significa esperar las actualizaciones de las historias jejeje... aunque sé que todos hacemos lo que podemos.

Bueno, sin más... no se enojen tanto con mi Inu, si ustedes saben que él por dentro es otra cosa, ya lo vimos en el manga y en el animé jeje, sólo falta que sanen sus heridas y entre más en confianza :P

Cuídense mucho y **les agradezco un montón a cada uno que me dejó un comentario... ¡80 reviews en dos capítulos!**... o.o wow, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	4. Delirio

**Capítulo 4: "Delirio"**

"_Veo los ángeles  
Los guiaré a tu puerta  
No hay escape ahora  
no hay más misericordia…"_

_Angels- Within Temptation  
_

Había quedado aturdido por sus palabras, casi mareado, aun escuchaba su reproche como un molesto eco, su enfrentamiento, haciéndole preguntas que él jamás iba a revelar.

_- ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿qué hice yo para que siempre me trate con la punta de su zapato? ¿qué le ha hecho su madre para que usted venga y finja haberla perdonado cuando a todas luces no es así? ¿qué es lo que quiere?... ¡¡conteste!!_

Inuyasha esbozó una mueca amarga. Sin lugar a dudas ella era muy perspicaz… ¿cómo había adivinado todo eso? Reconoció con cierto grado de rencor que era inteligente… y que tendría que tener aun más cuidado por eso, una mujer inteligente era el más peligroso de los adversarios. ¡Feh! Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse, ya esa sirvienta sabría quien iba a ganar ahora. Atreverse a enfrentarlo de esa manera…

Emprendió la caminata de vuelta a la casa colina arriba, en la oscuridad de la noche y el camino solitario sólo tuvo pensamientos de venganza contra esa niña. Antes que lo delatara a cerca de sus intenciones con su madre él se desharía de ella. Sí, se desharía de ella… desvergonzada… irrespetuosa…

Volvió a recordar la escena, esta vez podía escuchar la risita burlona de esa niña, su rostro se confundía con el de Kagura, la mentirosa y cínica Kagura que había destruido su vida.

_- ¡Vas a ser padre! ¡¡tienes que asumir!!_

_- Estas desheredado…_

A su alrededor veía a Inu Taisho mirándolo con frialdad, Kagura riendo desvergonzada, sus empleados murmurando y esbozando sonrisas burlonas, todos estaban ahí, a su alrededor…

El hombre se detuvo y entonces se dio cuenta que todo le daba vueltas. ¿Mareado? Sentía la cabeza adolorida, la piel arder, observó a su alrededor y no supo dónde estaba… se encontraba de pronto completamente desorientado…

- Maldición…- Masculló con rabia sin saber qué le estaba sucediendo. Aspiró fuertemente y a fuerza de voluntad intentó concentrarse y dejar de sentirse tan fatal, volvió a aspirar con fuerza abriendo un poco más los ojos. Quizás se le estaba incubando en el cuerpo alguna extraña enfermedad de esa maldita isla, pensó con más rencor aun.

Cuando llegó a duras penas a la casa, Izayoi se encontraba algo desconcertada. La mujer se había puesto una chaqueta de lana delgada pero estaba mal abotonada y a su lado se encontraba Myoga con cara de impaciente y abriéndose paso a él.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó en un murmullo. Miró a su alrededor a ver si "ella" tenía que ver en algo pero no la vio. Quizás era una cobarde y ahora se escondía. Alzó el mentón y enfrentó a su madre- ¿Qué pasa?

- Oh, querido, una amiga mía esta gravemente enferma, Myoga viene del pueblo y me lo ha contado… debo ir a verla…- Musitó con evidente agitación. Tanta, y también tristeza que a él lo conmovió.

- Quie… ¿quiere que la acompañe?

Ni siquiera supo porqué se lo dijo. Apretó los labios mientras observaba a la mujer caminar rápido a la puerta.

- No… no, gracias, Myoga me llevará en automóvil… descansa hijo…- Entonces le acarició la frente apartando su flequillo húmedo.- Estas tan rojo… no vayas a tener insolación…

Él torció la boca con sarcasmo.

- ¡Feh! Por supuesto que no.

La mujer lo miró un momento y luego, instigada por Myoga que la llamaba desde el jardín ella tuvo que darse por vencida.

- Ah… dile a Kaede que te de de cenar… come con Kagome…- Frunció el ceño-… ¿por qué ella llegó primero?

Tragó con fuerza y hasta sintió como le latió el corazón esta vez violento dentro de su pecho.

- Ehh…

- Mi señora Izayoi…- Insistió Myoga otra vez, ahora acompañado de un bocinazo del viejo automóvil que conservaban.

- Bueno… no peleen tanto…- Murmuró dándose la vuelta, antes de cerrar la puerta agregó con tristeza-… siempre pelean ¿cuando van a cambiar?

Inuyasha la observó por la ventana mientras el automóvil emprendía la marcha. Se cruzó de brazos y pensó que por ahora esa sirvienta se salvaría… pero ya llegaría su madre y entonces la enfrentaría con ella, le diría como es su querida y perfecta protegida… una simple aprovechada… frunció el ceño al recordar la escena en el muelle. Ella conmocionada y a punto de llorar pero conteniéndose estoicamente, aun así le gritó, lo enfrentó sin tapujos ni vergüenza.

"Ella"… se había atrevido a enfrentarlo nuevamente… y por segunda vez lograba dejarlo callado.

¡Maldita mujer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome peinó su cabello con tanta fuerza que se le salió un mechón completo de la nuca. Cuando lo vio en su cepillo lo tomó con brusquedad y lo lanzó al basurero pensando que ese mismo podría ser el _Baka_ de Inuyasha.

La enfurecía, alteraba, la ponía de mal humor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan violento, tan autoritario y tan arrebatado? Era un bruto y un mandamás el muy presumido. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta su cama, enfurecida aun. Se cubrió hasta la cintura con una colcha delgada y recordó el incidente en el muelle. La había tratado como si hubiera cometido un delito horrible… él la odiaba, la despreciaba… ¿por ser sirvienta? ¿era eso? No lo comprendía… nadie la había tratado tan mal en su vida… ese hombre algo le había pasado, no podía haber cambiado tanto desde la infancia… aunque el dinero hacía que las personas se volvieran perversas, dictatoriales y crueles… crueles como el mismo padre de Inuyasha que había hecho sufrir tanto a su querida Señora Izayoi.

- Quizás es igual de malvado… - Musitó.

Sacudió la cabeza y meditó lo que antes había pensado, eso de marcharse de la casa por su culpa, pero ahora pensó que quizás sólo debía tolerarlo un tiempo, que esperaba, no fuera demasiado, hasta que se marchara. Había visto que traía una maleta pequeña, podría soportarlo un poco más… todo para no causarle molestias tampoco a Su Señora.

- Pero si se atreve a gritarme o insultarme…- Masculló, apretando los puños.

Se tranquilizó y pensó que mejor era hora de dormir porque mañana tenía escuela. Pero a pesar de que intentó conciliar el sueño no podía, había algo que la inquietaba enormemente y no era el mal rato que había pasado horas más atrás, no, esto era diferente, escalofriante y molesto. Intentó cerrar más los ojos pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensó en que quizás era su Señora Izayoi quien estaba sufriendo por la enfermedad de su amiga a la cual había ido a ver. Deseó con todo su corazón que se recuperara. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se movió inquieta en la cama. Podía escuchar cada mínimo sonido. La madera del árbol que estaba junto a su ventana crujir, los colgantes de cuentas de la sala que se mecían muy tenuemente, el tic tac molesto de su reloj… un par de pasos lentos y algo erráticos… Kagome arrugó el ceño… una puerta que se cerró algo más fuerte de lo normal… alguien parecía estar igual de insomne que ella… un chorro de agua caer… y un golpe sonoro y seguido de un ruido más escalofriante y extraño aun. Kagome se sentó en la cama, asustada ¿qué había sido eso? Decidió levantarse y averiguar, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta ésta se abrió de pronto. Era Kaede que se sorprendió de verla en pie pero en seguida se recuperó y la tomó fuerte de una muñeca. Confundida, iba a protestar pero fue la anciana quien primero habló mientras la arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

- Es el niño Inuyasha… ¡se ha desmayado!

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero co…

Se detuvieron junto a la entrada del baño, ahí Kaede la soltó, la puerta se encontraba abierta y la luz encendida, la muchacha se aterró al ver a ese hombre, sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la base de la tina y completamente inconsciente. Era inimaginable verlo así, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor, rojo intenso por la notable fiebre, sus ojos cerrados, la cabeza colgando a un lado de su hombro, el cabello negro y largo desordenado, su pecho desnudo que se agitaba fuertemente ante cada respiración, húmedo en sudor, sus piernas en el piso frío de baldosas parecían no tener vida.

Kagome miró a Kaede con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué hacer, la anciana en ese instante abría el grifo y el agua comenzó a llenar la bañera.

- Es insolación…- Intentó ponerlo de pie pero fue imposible. Kagome corrió a su lado y la ayudó, tomándolo de las axilas mientras la anciana lo sujetaba de las piernas, entre las dos y a muy duras penas lograron meterlo a la tina y dejarlo sentado.

La muchacha retrocedió mientras la anciana le acomodaba la cabeza, intentaba mojarle el rostro pero en respuesta tuvo un par de murmullos enfadados del joven. Kaede se apartó y caminó hacia la salida. Kagome esperó un instante y luego se acercó a él. Era chocante verlo de esa forma, después de lo que había pasado, después de sentir aquella fuerza de su carácter y también de sus manos cuando la tomó del brazo en el muelle… ahora…

Kaede volvió con un recipiente lleno de cubos de hielo que lanzó al agua.

- Hay que quitarle la fiebre… ¡debe tener como 40 grados!

Kagome se quedó mirando a la anciana, ésta, nerviosa y eficiente, colocaba un trozo de tela humedecido en agua sobre la frente del muchacho. En un instante él entreabrió sus ojos, su mirada dorada y clara ahora le daba un aspecto más débil… frágil… hasta lastimoso. Turbada, la muchacha apoyó la espalda en la pared observándolo y pensando en lo irreal que eso podía ser… ella aun recordaba su rostro deformado por la rabia un par de horas atrás…

- No… no puede ser…- Musitó.

- Pero estará bien…- Dijo Kaede, creyendo que Kagome se encontraba impactada por el estado en que él se encontraba-… sólo hay que bajarle la fiebre… no esta acostumbrado al sol de acá… ¿Adónde fueron esta tarde?

La muchacha pestañeó varias veces y la miró, despertando del shock.

- Oh… a… al muelle… él quería ver el yate de su padre- Entonces entró en razón, su rostro se contrajo por la conmoción y la culpa- ¡Oh! ¡Por Kami! ¡Es mi culpa! Debí prevenirlo… lucía sofocado… pero le ofrecí que fuéramos en automóvil y se negó… ay, Kaede ¡es mi culpa!

La anciana resopló y le entregó el recipiente vacío en donde había traído el hielo.

- Claro que no es tu culpa, niña, es él que no se protegió del sol. Ve y tráeme más hielo por favor.

La miró mordisqueándose el labio y luego a él que volvía a entrecerrar los ojos. Aun respiraba fuertemente, pero había dejado de murmurar incoherencias. Volteó y caminó aprisa al refrigerador. Ya no quedaba mucho hielo así que casi raspó su contenido, luego volvió hasta la anciana quien lo vertió y comenzó nuevamente a deslizar el paño húmedo por la frente de Inuyasha. Kagome volvió a apoyar la espalda en la pared mirando entristecida y a la vez sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido.

- En… ¿enserio no es necesario llamar a un médico?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz-… puedo… tomar mi bicicleta e ir al pueblo.

Claro que tardaría como media hora en llegar allá y luego en volver… ¿por qué tenían que vivir tan alejados de todos y más encima en un lugar donde ni siquiera había línea telefónica? Su Señora Izayoi era muy extraña…

- No te preocupes, ya esta reaccionando... debemos agradecer en algo que la Señora no este aquí ahora…- Murmuró, luego se levantó del suelo y sus huesos crujieron, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, estaba muy cansada-… estaría peor que tú.

Kagome casi no escuchó el comentario, le quitó el paño húmedo de las manos y fue ella quien tomó su lugar en el piso, arrodillándose junto a la tina.

- Ve a descansar, yo le bajaré la fiebre Kaede.

La anciana meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo podría descansar estando el niño así? Iré a preparar más hielo.

Ella se alejó dejándola sola en el baño, con él. Kagome volteó el rostro y lo miró. Era primera vez que lo veía tan cerca en su vida. Sintió algo muy extraño cuando estudió sus rasgos varoniles y fuertes. Meneó la cabeza sacudiendo los pensamientos que parecían asomarse por primera vez y deslizó el paño húmedo en su frente. La respiración de él comenzó a ser más suave, el rojo de su rostro aminoraba un poco. De pronto Inuyasha volvió a abrir los ojos y entonces, le tomó la muñeca con fuerza, su rostro sereno cambió al de la ira, ella apretó los labios soportando el dolor que le provocó.

- ¡Maldita!- Gruñó con rabia-¡perra! ¡Te aprovechaste de mi posición! ¡sólo deseas mi dinero! ¡Bruja!

Kagome se atragantó, el corazón parecía de pronto haber tenido un colapso y querer salirse por la boca, ella al verlo en ese estado sintió miedo. Miró con horror la gran mano del hombre sobre su muñeca, su fuerza era descomunal, casi sentía que le destrozaba el hueso, alzó el rostro a él y se dio cuenta que su mirada era feroz y parecía emitir chispas de pura rabia y odio.

- Amo… Amo Inuyasha…- Murmuró haciendo una mueca de dolor, un nudo doloroso se formó en su garganta - Amo… soy yo… Kagome… Kagome…

Él la miró con la misma expresión de ferocidad, la joven a pesar del tortuoso dolor mantuvo su mirada, casi pidiéndole misericordia con ella. Estaba apunto de darse por vencida y gritar para que Kaede la ayudara, cuando Inuyasha cambió de expresión y la soltó.

La muchacha apretó los labios y se sobó la muñeca, le ardía de forma horrorosa la piel, pero se mantuvo tranquila, a pesar de que el dolor casi la hacía llorar.

- Kagome…- Musitó él observándola aun. Parecía turbado y de pronto, algo afligido, luego, esbozó una sonrisa burlona aunque débil. No era malvada, era traviesa, pensó la chica sorprendida-… Feh… soy un "_baka_"… ¿verdad? Tú siempre dices eso…

Entró en ese instante entró Kaede quien al ver al muchacho sonrió y se acercó para palpar su frente.

- Ay, niño… ¡Al fin has despertado! ¿me reconoces? ¿cómo te sientes?

El hombre la miró y luego suspiró entrecerrando los ojos. Kaede le comenzó a hablar contenta por verlo ya en mejor estado, mientras, Kagome se levantaba lentamente del suelo sobándose aun la muñeca y apretando los labios.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación quitó su mano del lugar donde él la había sujetado y vio claramente la marca roja y ardiente de su agarre. Ese hombre casi había destrozado su brazo y quizás lo hubiera hecho… se estremeció al recordar sus palabras, el tono gutural, rabioso, lleno de desprecio, también su rostro desfigurado por la ira, sus ojos amenazantes y llenos de odio… ¿a quien odiaba? ¿Quién le había hecho tanto daño? ¿quien lo había herido de esa manera para provocar un odio tan grande como ese?

Ahora lo comprendía. Ahora entendía su comportamiento. Él había sido lastimado… por una mujer… había sido engañado, burlado…

Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a cubrir con su mano la muñeca. El dolor era casi insoportable… pero quizás… no era nada en comparación al alma de ese hombre… sintió pena por él… a pesar de todo.

Y sin embargo, tragó con fuerza al recordar lo sucedido. Inuyasha la había reconocido… la había recordado… "_Feh… soy un "baka"… ¿verdad? Tú siempre dices eso…_"

Kagome frunció el ceño… al parecer… ¿él siempre lo había hecho?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba recostado sobre la cama y apenas vestía un pantaloncillo corto, las ventanas de su habitación se encontraban abiertas de par en par y sobre su mesa de noche tenía una jarra de refresco bien helado y también gel calmante para el ardor de las quemaduras.

Masculló cuando se movió y le ardió la piel de la espalda que rozaba su cabecera. ¡Qué diablos! Para su mala suerte había enfermado y ahora se sentía un perfecto inútil. Aunque protestó en varias ocasiones y otras tantas ignoró las advertencias de Kaede y las suplicas de su madre, había intentado levantarse y hacer una vida normal… sin embargo al primer paso casi había caído. Se sentía débil… la fiebre… había dicho la anciana cocinera… había sido la fiebre que lo había dejado así.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. La fiebre. La fiebre lo había casi consumido, lo había descontrolado, lo había hecho caer en la inconsciencia y lo había remontado a aquellos recuerdos que deseaba olvidar. La fiebre lo había hecho delirar mostrándole la imagen de la mujer que más despreciaba, Kagura… la rabia y el odio había aflorado como nunca antes, la veía tan cerca de él, burlona, cínica, hubiera deseado matarla… pero entonces ella habló… y cuando lo hizo no era la voz de Kagura, chillona y aguda, ésta era una voz suave y melodiosa, decidida y a la vez temblorosa… Kagura no tenía esa voz…

_- Amo… soy yo… Kagome… Kagome…_

- Kagome…- Masculló al recordar el momento en que las tinieblas despejaron su vista, ya no era Kagura la que estaba tan cerca suyo, era Kagome… Kagome, la pequeña niña que lo molestaba en la infancia.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, él hizo una mueca esperando ver por milésima vez a su madre con algún postre preparado por Kaede o alguna excusa tonta sólo para estar a su lado y preguntar como se encontraba, pero la persona que apareció en su habitación era Kagome, la sirvienta, que traía un pequeño recipiente en sus manos. No la veía desde… desde el incidente… dos días atrás…

Verla, provocó que su corazón saltase dentro de su pecho, Inuyasha se acomodó en la cama haciendo una mueca de fastidio, no por ella, sino por la sensación que estaba sintiendo, y la miró de reojo mientras se acercaba.

- He… traído algo de hielo… por si lo necesita para su refresco.

Su voz era suave, más suave de lo que recordaba, era distinta, no, era como la que había escuchado la primera vez desde que había vuelto a "casa".

- Gracias- Respondió estirando sus labios y sin mirarla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos para aparentar que no le importaba su gesto… o su presencia.

Kagome lo observó y apretó los labios. ¿Se acordaría de lo que le había dicho estando delirando? ¿sabría él que ya había descubierto parte de su secreto? Quizás no. Iba a voltear para marcharse pero entonces…

- ¿Dónde esta mi madre?- Dijo de pronto él, alzando la vista y clavándola en ella.

- Ehh… en la cocina… ayuda a Kaede… están preparando… no sé… dulces para usted…

Inuyasha esbozó una mueca, pero no fue burlona nuevamente, sino traviesa.

- ¡Feh! ¿acaso cree que me voy a morir? Mi madre siempre exagera las cosas.

Kagome no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo una vez más bajo otros ojos. Hubiera querido ser de ayuda… su confidente quizás… ayudarlo de alguna forma… antes habían sido amigos, pero de eso ya había sido muchos años atrás, las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora.

Ella suspiró derrotada y salió de la habitación. En cuanto lo hizo Inuyasha aflojó el cuerpo y sus brazos, cruzados antes, cayeron a sus costados.

Algo había cambiado, había algo en la forma de hablar de ella, en el tono de su voz, en su presencia… estaba… ¿preocupada por él? Inuyasha conocía esa mirada, ya la había visto antes, años, muchos años atrás.

_Su madre sollozaba a su lado y su padre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tras la puerta de la habitación, una carita pálida se asomó a mirar. Luego Kagome se acercó muy lentamente y musitó algo con su voz suave e infantil, no lo recordaba mucho, pero ella algo había puesto en su cuello. Él sólo hizo una mueca y se durmió otra vez._

Lo había olvidado, eso había sido lo último que recordaba de aquel incidente en el risco, pero ahora lo recordaba.

Inuyasha se puso de pie a duras penas sintiendo escozor en todo el cuerpo. Débil como estaba, le costó dar sólo un par de pasos para llegar a donde se encontraban los baúles. Abrió el primero y revolvió sin interesarse en el robot de plástico, los libros de cuentos o las canicas de colores. Se apoderó del segundo baúl el cual contenía sólo ropa de niño y algunos cuadernos del colegio. Miró el tercer y último baúl, uno pequeño en comparación a los demás. Lo abrió con lentitud como si sospechara de su contenido y revolvió con su mano para palpar al fin lo que estaba buscando. Tragó fuerte mientras sus dedos se enrollaban en las frías cuentas, cuando lo sacó, observó el collar amoratado con piedras en formas de colmillos que Kagome había encontrado en la playa. Era un collar rústico y mal hecho, se notaba porque las cuentas eran uniformes y estaban mal distribuidas. Pero aquella vez esa niñita, con su misma expresión preocupada y triste, lo había puesto en su cuello y le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Sintió una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho… algo similar al… remordimiento… ¡diablos! ¡Diablos! ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿en qué demonio se estaba convirtiendo como para lastimar y humillar a personas de esa forma? ¿es que acaso jamás volvería a confiar? ¿Acaso siempre pensaría que las mujeres sin dinero sólo ambicionaban a éste? ¿tanto se había dejado envenenar?

Dejó caer el collar en el baúl y cerró la tapa con violencia.

- ¡Feh! Tonterías…- Musitó con fingido sarcasmo.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Hola amigas, **les agradezco primero que nada todos los mensajes que me enviaron, fueron muchos pero los leí todos, son una gran motivación para mi y me alegra que se interesen en la historia, en serio. Gracias por todos sus reviews.**

Es gracioso pensar en las consecuencias de la exposición prolongada al sol, te quedas quemado, rojo y luego... la piel queda horrores, pero no es gracioso que te de insolación por deshidratación y exceso de sol, te puedes morir! así que a cuidarse todo mundo que el clima cada vez esta más loco y nunca se sabe...

Lo otro que quería comentar, es que siempre me ha gustado mezclar situaciones del animé o manga, con una escena de un fic, claro que intento que sea dentro del contexto, por ejemplo eso de que Inu este medio delirando y Kagome lo cuide me recordaba a la escena de cuando estan atrapados por las arañas y él esta humano y débil... bueno, ahí como que (para mi) empienzan a aflorar los primeros signos de... ya saben qué xd

Bueno, me voy a dormir que ya mañana madrugo... ahhh pero es viernes, jeje... disfruten su noche (o día) y descansen mucho, cuídense y nos vemos pronto.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	5. Un Hombre Impredecible

**Capítulo 5: "Un hombre Impredecible"**

- Es increíble la recuperación del niño ¿verdad?- Kaede sonreía complacida ante Su Señora mientras sacaba del horno una bandeja de galletitas que habían preparado ambas- Aquí esta… pero parece que no le gustan mucho los dulces…

Izayoi observó las galletas y se tentó con una, aunque estaba caliente, aún así se la llevó a la boca y se la comió.

- Si a él no le gusta las comeremos nosotras…

Kagome se encontraba mirando por la ventana desde hacía bastante rato, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tras el mar y muy pronto anochecería. Inuyasha entró en ese momento caminando muy despacio. Habían pasado tres días desde que se había insolado y a estas alturas ya se encontraba bastante mejor. Al menos tenía fuerza porque la piel aun seguía tan delicada y roja que vivía untándose crema que aliviaba sus quemaduras.

- Oh, querido, ya cenaremos, mira, estas las comeremos mañana al desayuno- Dijo su madre mostrándole la bandeja de galletas aun humeantes que Kaede comenzaba a vaciar a un recipiente.- ¿Te gustan espolvoreadas con azúcar? Cuando eras niño era una de tus favoritas.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

- ¡Feh!... en realidad… me gusta más el chocolate.

Su madre puso cara de desilusión, pero sólo duró un instante, ella sólo deseaba complacer a su hijo.

- ¡Oh! Claro… - Sonrió a la anciana cocinera-… él era fanático del chocolate.

En ese momento, mientras las dos mujeres comentaban, Inuyasha disimuladamente ladeó el rostro para ver a Kagome, que se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamientos. No la veía desde la vez en que le llevó hielo para su bebida. Recordaba haberla sujetado fuerte del brazo confundido ante la imagen de Kagura y cuando observó que la sirvienta llevaba una venda alrededor de su muñeca le remordió la consciencia.

- Sí, recuerdo que Naomi preparaba unos pasteles únicos de crema y chocolate… cuando estabas enfermo ella te mimaba con eso… ¡te los devorabas en un segundo!

El hombre volteó el rostro hasta las mujeres y alzó los hombros a modo de restarle importancia al asunto.

- Eso era antes, ya no soy un niño, madre.

En ese momento Kagome despertó de sus pensamientos y ladeó el rostro hacia el grupo. Las últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la joven que meditó una vez más el asunto. Eso era cierto, las cosas no eran como antes… Inuyasha evitó mirarla y para ignorarla, se bebió un vaso de agua fresca. La joven sirvienta suspiró y volvió el rostro hacia la ventana, aunque había un hermoso atardecer, ella no estaba interesada en eso precisamente.

- Lamentablemente ese era un secreto de los Higurashi…- Dijo la anciana que sacaba los platos de la despensa-… le pedí que me diera la receta pero se negó… - Miró a la Señora Izayoi que puso cara de tristeza-… pero… quizás le alcanzó a enseñar a Kagome… - Agregó elevando la voz- Kagome ¿sabes hacerlo?.... – Todos miraron en dirección a la muchacha la cual no reaccionó-… ¿Kagome?- ¡Ey! ¡Niña! ¡Despierta!

Despertó otra vez de sus pensamientos y los miró. Kaede alzaba una ceja, Su Señora fruncía el ceño e Inuyasha la miró con seriedad oculto tras un vaso de agua.

- ¿Eh?

La anciana cocinera suspiró y miró a Izayoi.

- Se culpa por lo que le pasó al niño Inuyasha…- En ese instante Kagome abrió inmensamente los ojos y enrojeció mientras el joven amo fruncía levemente el ceño, esta vez mirando a la cocinera-… cree que porque lo acompañó al muelle es la responsable de la insolación del niño.

- ¡Oh!

- Nnno… bue… esteee… - Kagome enrojeció y no supo qué decir cuando otra vez las tres personas la miraron.

Izayoi volteó hacia Inuyasha que lucía muy serio nuevamente.

- Para la próxima que quieras dar un paseo lleva mucha agua, querido… y aplícate protector solar… y si no quieres caminar tienes el automóvil.

- ¡Feh!- Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos en un gesto típico de impaciencia-Ni loco salgo en ese vejestorio que tiene, madre ¿por qué no se compra uno de este siglo? No creo que por falta de dinero…

La mujer entornó los ojos mientras ayudaba a la cocinera con los cubiertos para llevarlos a la mesa del salón principal.

- No es eso… es que… no quiero deshacerme de las cosas que eran de tu padre…- La mujer bajó la vista-… siempre… creí que él… bueno…- Entonces no dijo nada más y el silencio casi fue embarazoso, alzó el rostro y sonrió a su hijo-… esta en buenas condiciones, puedes usarlo, ya sabes que estamos alejados de la ciudad o del comercio.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y la siguió hacia el salón. Kaede y Kagome alcanzaron a escucharlo hablar una vez más.

- ¡Feh! No se preocupe madre, déjese el automóvil para usted… A ver si mañana me consigo algo más moderno para trasladarme por aquí.

- ¿Por qué me miras con cara de odio, niña?- Dijo la cocinera sorprendida.

- Cómo pudiste decirle que yo me sentía culpable- Masculló aun con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- ¡Bah! Pero si es la verdad… anda, no te enojes, lleva la ensalada… supongo que el niño cenará junto a Mi Señora esta vez, acompáñalos.

- Ni loca- Respondió rápidamente-Además no tengo apetito.

Se marchó rápidamente de allí a su habitación. La anciana meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala. Allí les sirvió a Izayoi e Inuyasha.

- ¿Y Kagome?- Preguntó la mujer- ¿Otra vez no cenará con nosotros?

- Ahhh dijo que no tenía apetito, esa niña anda muy rara… además que se hizo una herida en el brazo el otro día… dice que no se acuerda cómo…- Respondió la anciana.

Inuyasha cortó el trozo de carne de cordero y se la llevó a la boca en silencio. Él sabía o sospechaba porqué era que ella no estaba ahí.

- No creo que le tenga vergüenza a Inuyasha ¿verdad?- Sonrió Izayoi- Aunque… desde que él llegó ya no se sienta en esta mesa.

- Bueno…- Suspiró la anciana-… es comprensible, quizás quiere que usted comparta más con su hijo a solas.

El hombre bebió una copa de vino en silencio. Tuvo algo de remordimiento el haber alterado la rutina de esa casa, sobre todo la de esa niña. Casi no podía creer que ella se había preocupado por él ¿por qué? Y la había lastimado… sin decir nada. No tenía sentido, después de todo lo mal que la había tratado… no podía ser cierto que ella se preocupara y más aun, se culpara de algo que evidentemente no lo era. Esto era muy confuso… esa niña era muy confusa… la gente no era así… la preocupación tan desinteresada no existía, él ya lo sabía bien… ella no podía ser diferente… ¿o si?

* * *

Era un día hermoso y se predecía por el aire tibio y la escasez de nubes en el cielo que ese iba a ser más caluroso que los anteriores. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de fastidio y se puso los anteojos oscuros. Estar en la casa a veces lo asfixiaba. Ya tenía la piel en mejores condiciones y afortunadamente no tan maltratada así que salió al exterior decidido a caminar, esta vez llevando agua fresca en una pequeña botella, y pensar en lo que debía hacer para volver a Tokio.

Su visita en aquella isla no podía durar más de tres meses, que era el tiempo máximo de su visa turista, pero aun así encontraba que era suficiente para calmar las aguas allá en su país y vengarse de la muy traidora de Kagura… sin embargo, antes de eso, necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando allá, si había alguna clase de novedades o no. Tomó su teléfono móvil y comprobó, una vez más, que a pesar de estar en la carretera y lejos ya de la casa, aun no tenía señal, un segundo más tarde el móvil se apagó.

- ¡Diablos!- Masculló. La batería.

Alzó la vista y miró hacia el frente, a pesar de llevar gafas oscuras de sol sus ojos dorados resintieron el blanco de la imagen. Lo comprendió, esas casas tan albinas que colgaban del cerro era el pueblo de Thira, la capital. ¿Cuánto había caminado para llegar allí? Quizás más de media hora.

El pueblo, porque era eso en realidad, estaba poblado de casas todas de color blanco y azul que daban al mar, sus callejuelas eran un sin fin de escalones que se enredaban entre sí y luego descendían hasta la playa. Para bajarlo se podía hacer a pie, en burro o en teleférico. Inuyasha agradeció no tener que subir porque ya estaba en la punta de la loma, además las escaleras sólo eran en la parte que daba a la "Caldera", antes de ella había calles con pendientes y también se encontraba el comercio en general. Recorrió sin rumbo fijo hasta que vio un negocio de venta de motocicletas. Ya había echado un vistazo a los automóviles pero todos los que se encontraban en la isla eran de marcas regulares y muy toscos, extrañó su porsche descapotable negro. Compró la motocicleta y luego se detuvo en un restaurant pequeño pero muy limpio. No entendía el idioma así que teniendo el menú en sus manos sólo apuntó a la imagen que encontró más apetitosa.

Después de comer se dio cuenta que el lugar contaba con cabinas telefónicas. Menos mal el lugar en sí era turístico así que, sin meditarlo demasiado, marcó el número de la única persona en la cual confiaba y esperaba que fuera de su ayuda nuevamente.

No pudo evitarlo, cuando se puso el auricular en el oído y esperó, su corazón le latió con fuerza. ¿Podía esperar cualquier cosa en sólo casi dos semanas de ausencia?

- ¿Miroku?

Como respuesta escuchó que algo se caía y sonaba estruendosamente. Miroku dijo algo que no entendió porque estaba lejos de la bocina del auricular, él esperó impaciente, hasta que su amigo finalmente habló.

- ¿Inuyasha?? ¿Eres tu? ¡¡Pero qué diablos!! ¿¿¿¿Dónde estas??? ¡Creí que te había pasado algo horrible, hombre!

- Nada… sólo… necesitaba descanso, tu mismo me lo sugeriste ¿recuerdas?

- Oh… cierto… cierto… pero es que… ¡¡no me dijiste que lo harías!!! ¡¡Y pensé que podrías estar muerto!!

El de ojos dorados frunció el ceño y acercó el auricular más a su oído.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Miroku se tomó un par de segundos en hablar.

- La verdad… ¿¿recuerdas al detective que te había proporcionado las fotos de Kagura??

- El que esta desaparecido- Agregó Inuyasha con seriedad.

- Pues… ya no esta desaparecido… han encontrado su cuerpo hace un par de días atrás… lo mataron… de un balazo en la cabeza.

Inuyasha sintió que de pronto todo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor. Apoyó la mano en la pared sólo para no caer. Maldición, no podía ser… ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿qué plan tan macabro, tan oscuro se estaba desarrollando?

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Miroku…- Musitó el hombre, aspirando aire para tranquilizarse y despejar la mente-… esto es peligroso… lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Bueno… sí, claro que lo sé.

- ¿Qué sabes de Kagura?

El otro suspiró.

- Al fin ha aceptado una pensión de tu padre… es bastante dinero, creo que es para que no siga haciendo escándalo por ahí en los diarios… pero tu sabes que no se detendrá y menos cuando tenga a la criatura, a menos claro…

- ¡Esta bien!- Masculló con rabia- Es obvio que esa mujer esta siendo ayudada por algún enemigo de nuestra familia, un ser poderoso y… peligroso. No hagas nada, sólo vigílala y estate al pendiente de lo que sucede en mi familia. Yo… tengo que pensar… si regreso ahora es muy probable que me maten también y ese niño sería el heredero inmediato de la fortuna Taisho.

- Bueno… si es tu hijo… porque como dices….

- ¡¡¡No lo es!!! – Clamó con rabia y en ese instante los pocos turistas que habían en el restaurant lo miraron con curiosidad, él les dio la espalda y murmuró- Pero a estas alturas todo podría ser posible, quizás qué gente de poder esta involucrada que podría hacerme el padre de esa criatura… ¡diablos!

Miroku suspiró sin saber qué decir. De pronto chasqueó la lengua.

- ¡Ey! ¿Dónde te encuentras?

En ese momento Inuyasha se volvía hacia el frente en donde daba hacia la calle. Una joven de uniforme blanco y verde llamó de inmediato su atención. Caminaba por la vereda del frente y sonreía tranquilamente. A su lado, un hombre alto y algo musculoso, de ropas modestas iba junto a ella. A pesar de que Miroku insistía en que respondiera, el muchacho cortó sin siquiera despedirse. Se asomó a la puerta pero enseguida la dueña del restaurant comenzó a hacer un escándalo creyendo que se iba sin pagar. Inuyasha sacó de su bolsillo un puñado de dólares y se los entregó sabiendo que eso era quizás una exageración por la comida y la llamada pero no tenía tiempo para esperar el cambio. Cuando al fin pudo salir del lugar miró calle abajo en donde la pareja seguía caminando con lentitud. A pesar de la distancia, él pudo ver como el hombre le tomaba una mano un instante, se detuvieron, algo hablaron, y entonces él se la soltó.

Observó la escena y no pudo evitar el enfado que eso provocó. Pero no era por ella… esta vez no podía ser por ella… agudizó la mirada en el tipo…

Miró su reloj de pulsera y este marcaba pasado las tres de la tarde. ¿Qué no llegaba ella siempre a las 5? ¿significaba que no había ido a la escuela? No fue odio lo que esta vez lo embargó, sino preocupación y también enojo. Se subió a la moto y se puso el casco, enseguida hizo andar esta tan bruscamente que echó un chirrido estruendoso. En un par de segundos pasó junto a la pareja que lo observó con curiosidad. Él se detuvo y miró fijamente a Kagome, ella en principio no lo había reconocido pero cuando el hombre se quitó el casco casi dio un gritito de la sorpresa. El hombre que estaba a su lado frunció el ceño y su cuerpo musculoso adoptó una actitud desafiante.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el acompañante de Kagome alzando el mentón y clavando sus ojos azules en el muchacho.

Inuyasha lo miró sólo un instante, luego miró a la muchacha que lo observaba entre confundida y algo asustada.

- Mmm… creo que a mi madre no le gustará que su protegida no este a esta hora en la escuela ¿verdad?- Hizo una mueca sarcástica para intimidarla.

Ella se sonrojó pero no supo qué decir. A decir verdad… ¿qué significaba todo esto?

- Kagome ¿Quién es éste?- Dijo el otro con desprecio.

- Ya, es hora de volver, niña.- Instigó Inuyasha poniéndose el casco otra vez.- Vamos, sube.

Kagome miró confundida a su acompañante que hacía una mueca de desprecio y luego apretaba los puños con claras intenciones de ir a golpear a Inuyasha. Ella lo sujetó del brazo anticipándose al hecho.

- ¡No! Tranquilo… - Le ordenó casi-… oh, por Kami esto no puede estar pasando otra vez…-Murmuró al recordar la escena en el muelle. ¿Es que acaso él quería que fuera como una esclava? ¿era eso?

- Déjame y le daré una paliza al maldito ese…- Masculló el muchacho de ojos azules mirando furibundo a Inuyasha que los observaba esperando que Kagome hiciera caso a sus ordenes.

- ¡No! Kouga, por favor… - Dijo angustiada la joven, en ese momento Inuyasha frunció el ceño y sus ojos dorados observaron en detalle al acompañante de su sirvienta- Oh, amo Inuyasha, por favor… déjeme tranquila… no me he escapado de la escuela, salimos temprano porque hoy era el último día de clases, es todo, ahora iba de camino a casa.

- ¿Inuyasha?- Musitó Kouga mirando a Kagome con una ceja alzada- ¿Inuyasha dices que es?

El muchacho se quitó el casco y suspiró. No es que no se le hubiera pasado el enojo aun, seguía reticente a pesar de todo.

- ¡Feh!... Kouga… el hijo del pescador… debí reconocer tu sonrisa media diabólica…

- ¡Bah! ¿¿Y tu?? ¡¡¡Ojos del demonio!!!- Bramó el otro casi abalanzándose a él para golpearlo porque se sentía insultado con eso de "sonrisa diabólica". Su sonrisa era su mejor encanto, a su juicio.

Kagome entornó los ojos y nuevamente sujetó a Kouga de un brazo quien esta vez sí estaba bien dispuesto a golpearlo.

- Basta Kouga… me siento cansada…

- Bien, entonces a casa.- Ordenó Inuyasha sin muchos ánimos.

- ¡No le ordenes!- Gruñó Kouga.

La muchacha miró a Inuyasha con seriedad.

- Iré a casa, eso seguro, pero me voy a pie porque es lo que hago siempre, amo Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué le dices "amo"? ¿Y porqué lo tratas con tanto respeto?- Se horrorizó Kouga.

Kagome suspiró y comenzó a caminar seguida de él. Inuyasha también lo hizo sin esta vez echar a andar el motor de la motocicleta.

- Es el hijo de la Señora Izayoi…- Masculló avergonzada la joven tratando de que Inuyasha no la escuchara- ¿No lo recuerdas?

- ¡Bah! Recuerdo perfectamente que "este" idiota no era más que un flacucho débil que lo mimaban todo el tiempo.

Inuyasha se detuvo, soltó la motocicleta con descuido cayendo esta a la tierra polvorienta, Kagome anticipó su acción interponiéndose entre ambos. Miró a Inuyasha que tenía el rostro casi pétreo y sus ojos dorados fulguraban de rabia.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Por Kami, somos adultos ahora ¿es que acaso pelearán toda su vida?- Ninguno de los hombres habló, entonces la muchacha volteó dándole la espalda a Inuyasha y hablándole a Kouga- Es mejor que me dejes hasta aquí, debo volver pronto a casa y no quiero tener problemas… ya sabes…

El joven sonrió y le tomó las manos.

- Lo que tu digas Kagome… tampoco quiero causar problemas… ¿nos veremos más tarde entonces?

Kagome retiró las manos de las suyas, nerviosa y sonrojándose completamente.

- Ehh… más tarde no…

- Dijiste que tenías que preguntarme algo… ¡que era importante!

La joven miró de reojo a Inuyasha. Descaradamente él la observaba con fijación y seriedad.

- Ehh… sí… sí… pero ya hablaremos… pasado mañana que es domingo… ese es mi día libre- Sonrió.

Kouga borró la sonrisa de su rostro, hizo una mueca no muy convencido, luego ladeó el rostro hacia Inuyasha, éste se volvió a poner el casco y recogió su moto.

- Esta bien… el domingo entonces. ¡Nos vemos!

Se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano y se marchó tomando el camino que iba hacia la costa. La joven lo observó un momento hasta comprobar que se alejaba lo suficiente, en seguida suspiró y miró a Inuyasha que se mantenía a su lado, en la motocicleta. Ella arrugó el ceño y comenzó a caminar con rapidez y enfado. Tenía tantas cosas qué decirle, tantas que reprocharle… ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿su dueño? Y ella que pensaba que cambiaría de actitud… esto no tenía nada que ver con el dolor que ese hombre llevaba en su alma ¡esto era simplemente un capricho de niño mimado!

Inuyasha avanzaba con su motocicleta lentamente pero observaba a Kagome de reojo y notaba su enfado, su enojo, tenía las mejillas más rojas que nunca y una mano se aferraba tanto al lazo de su mochila que los nudillos los tenía blanco. El joven hizo una mueca. Quizás ella estaba enfadada porque había interrumpido su "cita". De pronto ella ladeó el rostro y se detuvo, su expresión de enfado había cambiado a una de sorpresa.

- ¿Y esa motocicleta?

Él alzó una ceja.

- Me la compré.- Respondió simplemente.

Kagome lo miró y luego murmuró un "por supuesto". Siguió caminando retomando su postura enfadada. Se volvió a producir un silencio sólo interrumpido por el graznido de las gaviotas revoloteando en la costa.

- Emm… ¿es él con quien te juntas en la madrugada?- Preguntó de pronto con extrema seriedad.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miró, luego apretó los labios.

- Es pescador… hacía tres semanas que no lo veía y estaba preocupada… oí rumores que había regresado y fui a verlo…- Musitó y luego pensó que no debía darle explicaciones de eso.

El hombre tuvo un sentimiento de remordimiento nuevamente… se arrepintió de entrometerse en los asuntos de ella ¿por qué había actuado así? Se estaba volviendo loco quizás… no debía desquitarse con esa niña, tenía que repetírselo una y mil veces para recordarlo… diablos… en qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo… ¿qué diablos le importaba a él lo que ella hiciera?

- Por cierto…- Murmuró de pronto. Kagome se sorprendió de escucharlo pero no lo miró, siguió caminando sin dudar-… yo… te agradezco el que… bueno… la anciana Kaede me contó que estabas muy preocupada la otra vez cuando enfermé…- La muchacha volvió a enrojecer y apretó los labios, él suavizó el rostro-… ehhmmm…. No fue tu culpa en absoluto, lo que pasó fue sólo mi imprudencia… y además… además te pido disculpas por lo que le hice… a tu brazo…- Agregó.

La sirvienta casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, menos podía creer el tono que estaba empleando para hablarle, uno suave, amable, cálido incluso, lo miró apenas y también se sorprendió de la expresión de su rostro. No era el furibundo o el indiferente que tanto había visto ella, esta vez era sereno, incluso algo confundido… quizás estaba delirando ella ahora…

Estaban a punto de llegar, la muchacha miró al hombre para que él pasara primero pero Inuyasha le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de permitirle a ella primero el paso. Más sorprendida aun por esa acción tan "considerada", caminó por el jardín más confundida que nunca. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿qué había cambiado en él para que actuara de una forma tan impredecible? Por que… era impredecible, lo era a todas luces… había momentos en que se enfadaba por tonterías y otras hasta le agradecía… ¿qué significaba todo esto? Antes de entrar a la gran casa se detuvo en la puerta y volteó. Inuyasha en ese momento se quitaba el casco y bajaba de la motocicleta. A ella de pronto le latió muy fuerte el corazón. No supo cómo, pero ahora hasta lo encontraba más guapo que antes. Cuando él la miró la muchacha apartó rápidamente la vista y volteó mordiéndose el labio. ¡Maldición! Quizás ahora la que deliraba era ella, simplemente.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, aquí hay un capítulo más que escribí mientras estaba en casita y era fin de semana n.n para que se entretengan. ¿Ven? ya las cosas van cambiando poco a poco... jeje, y el chico misterioso era el eterno rival de Inuyasha que sigue siéndolo en este fic. Me gusta hacerlos pelear, son muy infantiles y eso saca más a relucir los sentimientos de Inuyasha por Kagome ¿verdad?

Ya, las dejo, **muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya saben que los leo todos porque son una gran motivación para mi y el seguir escribiendo, gracias por leer este fic y nos vemos pronto con la continuación**.

Cuídense mucho :)

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	6. Reconociendo Lo Evidente

**Capítulo 6: "Reconociendo lo evidente" **

Así que Kouga era el novio de ella. Debía haberlo imaginado, si los tres solían jugar mucho en la infancia.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa malhumorada. Kouga. El engreído y estúpido Kouga ¿por qué esa niña se había fijado en él? Ese chico apenas era un pescador, de un humor horrible y un trato desagradable… ¿qué podría llamar en ella la atención?

Alzó los ojos al cielo estrellado y se maravilló una vez más con el espectáculo tan brillante, cristalino y misterioso que era el cielo en aquella isla. Abrió la ventana dejando que la brisa nocturna entrara a su habitación y aspiró el aroma que ya era parte de él. Pensó en la motocicleta que había comprado aquella tarde e imaginó las aventuras que podía tener recorriendo la isla, se sentía como un niño travieso al cual le habían hecho el mejor regalo de Navidad. Sonrió satisfecho pero en seguida recordó la conversación con Miroku. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Las cosas se estaban volviendo peor allá en Tokio y tenía que idear algo muy bueno si es que quería cobrar venganza y recuperar todo lo perdido.

Suspiró. A veces, se sentía cansado de esa vida tan estresante y a la vez monótona, llena de responsabilidades y en donde todos los días eran iguales, con un cielo muchas veces gris y un frío horroroso en invierno, moviéndose en grupos en donde sólo se hablaba de negocios y dinero, en donde no se sabía si la persona que se tenía en frente era sincera o no, si era confiable o no. Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso le desagradaba la vida que llevaba?

- Tonterías…- Masculló, burlándose de sí mismo. Quizás estas "vacaciones" estaban aprovechándose de su cerebro y haciéndolo que se acostumbrara a la pereza y al ocio.

Volteó y caminó apenas vistiendo el pantalón de su piyama y sin un atisbo de sueño. La casa a esa hora se encontraba en penumbras y mientras la recorría con lentitud su mente se pobló de recuerdos de esa misma noche. En la cena, su madre había preparado junto a Kaede una comida especial para "ella", Kagome, ya que había terminado sus estudios. Supo que casi se había visto obligada esta vez a compartir la mesa, se notaba bastante incómoda por estar ahí sentada junto a él, pero ni siquiera lo miró o le dirigió la palabra.

En ese instante el muchacho frunció el ceño ¿por qué tenía que estar recordando aquello que no tenía ni la más mínima importancia? Meneó la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa irónica. Debería pensar en un plan, un muy buen plan para acabar con la farsa de Kagura… ¡¡su vida dependía de eso!!

- Sshhh, ssshhh- Silenció una voz muy suave de mujer.

Inuyasha se detuvo y escuchó con atención. Ahora él se encontraba en el jardín, entre una estatua del poderoso Zeus y un par de viejos olivos. Esa voz la conocía perfectamente y de inmediato imaginó quien era su acompañante, al acercarse para escuchar sintió rabia otra vez… pero ahora era por ella ¿cómo podía estarse viendo a escondidas nuevamente con ese idiota?

- Yo no sé porqué no vienes conmigo y punto- Clamó Kouga haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Kagome suspiró y se afirmó en la pared de la casa.

- Sería mal visto para la Señora Izayoi si fuera a tu casa tan tarde, Kouga, lo sabes.

- Nos ahorraríamos el disgusto de tu Señora si aceptaras mi propuesta- Clamó con fervor.

Ella hizo un gesto con su dedo sobre su propio labio a modo de silenciarlo. Inuyasha arrugó la frente, imaginando qué clase de propuesta era. No había que ser muy inteligente que digamos.

- Kouga… ya no sigas con eso, lo sabes…

El muchacho apretó los labios y sus ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche.

- No puedes quedarte de por vida en esta casa sirviendo a los demás ¡no quiero! ¡menos ahora que ese baka ha regresado y tu más encima le dices "amo"! puaj, me da asco de sólo recordarlo.

El joven Taisho se sorprendió de aquellas palabras, en ese instante en que Kouga se burló y además despreció la forma en que "ella" se dirigía a él.

- Kouga, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso.

- ¡Bah!

Se produjo un silencio el cual duró un instante. Después fue Kagome quien habló, su voz era apenas un susurro, pero un susurro demasiado amable a pesar de la pregunta.

- ¿A qué has venido? Quedamos de vernos el domingo.

Entonces Kouga esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó, tomándole las manos.

- Ahh querida Kagome, es que quiero que me preguntes ya aquello que ibas a decirme esta tarde, antes que nos interrumpiera el "rabioso ese".

Inuyasha esbozó una mueca.

- Ahh… sí, es verdad… - Murmuró la joven bajando aun más el tono de su voz. Y entonces comenzó a respirar muy fuerte, como si le costara hacer la pregunta que tanto quería. Kouga no notó que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido, pero ella se dio valor y pensó que no perdía nada, total, siempre había tenido confianza en él y no tenía a nadie más que le hiciera el favor- Bueno… ya sabes que hoy terminaron las clases… y bueno… hay una fiesta de graduación el próximo sábado… - La muchacha sonrió nerviosa-… en el gimnasio de Phira…- Alzó una ceja pensando que él ya imaginaba lo que le estaba proponiendo pero Kouga sólo la miró hipnotizado por la imagen de su rostro a la luz de la luna. Kagome suspiró y bajó la vista, medio derrotada-… necesito una pareja para el baile.

- ¡Oh!- El muchacho sonrió feliz pero un segundo más tarde su expresión cambió a una de turbación y luego tristeza- ¿Cuándo dices que es?

- El próximo sábado.

Soltó sus manos y retrocedió un par de pasos. Inuyasha tuvo un sentimiento de desagrado por estar nuevamente expuesto de forma involuntaria en un encuentro clandestino entre esos dos, pero había algo ahora que lo obligaba a estar ahí y querer saberlo todo. Era consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo, sus propios actos, su propia forma de pensar lo estaba ahora sorprendiendo, pero por más que quisiera no podía evitarlo… sabía que debía estar más preocupado en lo que estaba pasando allá en Tokio y recuperar su gran vida de playboy pero… ¡al diablo con esa maldita vida!

- No estaré aquí, mi querida Kagome- Respondió Kouga con infinita pena.

La muchacha que lo miraba expectante tragó y luego bajó la vista, intentando sonreír.

- Ahh… no, esta bien…- Alzó el rostro y ladeó la cabeza-… no hay problema.

- Cuanto daría por poder ir contigo ¡diablos! – Masculló y dio con su puño en su propia mano- Pero ya sabes como andan las cosas en la caleta, no hay peces… y nos dieron el dato que hay cardumes en la isla Folegandros…

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, se acercó un paso más a él.

- ¿Folegandros? Pero eso… es muy lejos…

Kouga se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Bah! Y qué le vamos a hacer, si aquí en Santorini no hay pesca y a la gente poco le importa porque viven del turismo… - Se mordió los labios y bajó la vista evidentemente avergonzado-… además… no quiero depender de tus comidas todos los días.

- Oh, no, no importa, nadie se da cuenta, a nadie le importa en esta casa, sabes que feliz te la daré.

- ¡Bah! Pero no sé porqué tengo que venir en la noche para poder hablar contigo… A tu señora no le gusto ¿verdad?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y volteó el rostro a un lado.

- Claro que no, eso no es cierto.

La luz se encendió en la sala iluminando la parte frontal y los costados de la casa, la pareja, que se encontraba junto a la pared, se asustó y se alejó un par de metros de ahí. Kagome miró a Kouga una vez más.

- Es mejor que te vayas, nos veremos otro día.- Ella pasó por su lado dispuesta a marcharse, pero el muchacho le tomó una mano, deteniéndola.

- Me voy mañana… no sé cuando regresaré… quizás en tres o 4 semanas… Kagome, por favor… pronto tendrás 18 años, no podrás depender de esta familia por siempre… por favor, piensa en mi propuesta… ¿¿o acaso quieres que ese patán del Taisho te trate como esclava toda la vida??

Inuyasha enrojeció de cólera y estuvo a punto de aparecer en escena y enfrentar al desgraciado ese, pero la muchacha entonces habló y sus palabras lograron dejarlo noqueado.

- Por supuesto que no…

- ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas como fue cruel contigo cuando éramos niños? Yo sí, tu apenas tenías 5 y él 12, más de alguna vez te empujó al barro o te quemó las pocas muñecas que tenías, era cruel, mimado y consentido ¡ese no cambia!

La muchacha suspiró resignada.

- Sólo era… un niño… además siento lástima por él… el enojo que tiene ahora se le pasará… al menos eso espero.

- ¡Bah! No sientas lástima por "ese" que lo único que quiere ahora que esta aquí es ser el dueño de todo este lugar y cuando eso suceda tu destino será peor ¿crees que tu señora podrá darte el mismo apoyo de siempre? No será posible, al fin y al cabo, Kagome, tú sólo eres la sirvienta y él es su único hijo, el heredero.

Kouga volteó y se alejó corriendo de ahí, molesto porque ella se había atrevido a defender al engreído ese que más encima la trataba tan mal.

Kagome se quedó estática frente a sus palabras. Ella ya sabía todo eso, pero escucharlas de otra persona tomaba otro significado, se volvía más triste, más patética su vida, más incierta y miserable. Kouga tenía razón, su vida no estaba asegurada en ese lugar… y aunque Inuyasha no hubiera vuelto tampoco significaba que eso iba a cambiar algo. Ella no era más que la hija de la sirvienta que se quedó huérfana y que debió quedarse ahí para servir hasta el momento de su independencia.

¿Y qué iba a hacer? No contaba con estudios suficientes para hacer otra cosa salvo el servir… y hacer artesanías rústicas con piedrecillas y conchas de mar que podría vender a algún turista…

Extrañó a su madre quien a pesar de las dificultades siempre lograba encontrar un camino y algo positivo. Deseó que estuviera ahora a su lado y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenía nada que temer… pero no estaba y ella estaba sola en el mundo.

Comenzó a sollozar y se sentó en el suelo. Inuyasha aun se encontraba ahí y casi sintió que se le oprimía el corazón cuando la escuchó.

- Mamá…- Gimió entre lágrimas.

Cuando Kouga había hablado a cerca de lo que ella era y lo que él representaba se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban y entonces fue como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla en la cual se había transformado en un ser maligno y sin corazón y había tratado mal, despreciado, engañando incluso, a gente que no se lo merecía… como ella… no supo cómo, pero caminó acercándose al lugar y sólo cuando estuvo enfrente suyo Kagome lo vio y se levantó asustada tan rápido como un rayo, sin creer que él estuviera ahí se pasó las manos rápidamente por las mejillas mientras pensaba en una excusa tonta.

- Yo… yo… no podía dormir…- Musitó apenas mirándolo horrorizada y temblando por completo.

Inuyasha la observó sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra. Su sola mirada era un mar de fuego impredecible de conocer en verdad su naturaleza. Kagome no se atrevió a averiguarlo, sabiendo como era ya, imaginó que podría estar enojado por verla ahí en la madrugada, así que escapó corriendo y entrando esta vez por la puerta trasera de la casa en vez de subir al árbol y entrar a su habitación como si fuera una niña de 8 años.

* * *

- Mi querida niña ¿podrías ir a comprarme algo de tela al bazar de Thira? La escogí hace tiempo pero no pude traérmela en aquella ocasión, sé que el vendedor esta esperando que vaya a buscarla.

Kagome se encontraba ayudando a Kaede con la limpieza de las hortalizas y la orden de Su Señora no provocó emoción alguna. La verdad había amanecido demasiado triste y callada como para hacer un comentario o algo. Esa noche no había dormido absolutamente nada pensando en las palabras de Kouga. Ella lo sabía, sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto, pero ahora que terminaba la escuela y muy pronto sería mayor de edad no podía depender de la "caridad" de nadie. Aunque recibía un salario mensual por los servicios prestados en la casa desde que su madre había muerto, ese dinero iba directo a una cuenta en el banco que esperaba, fuera suficiente para poder sobrevivir un tiempo… o comenzar algo nuevo. Pero en tres años no se podía tener tanto dinero tampoco… y casarse con Kouga no era una solución…

- Yo voy a Thira, madre, si quiere llevo a Kagome.

La joven apenas había escuchado hablar a los demás, pero cuando el "Amo" pronunció su nombre, Kagome, y más encima que era para ofrecer llevarla a Thira, despertó de su letargo y miró sorprendida e incrédula al muchacho que en ese momento le daba la espalda y cogía una manzana roja del cesto de las frutas.

- ¡Oh! Estupendo querido, estupendo…

Inuyasha se alejó hacia el exterior y lo siguió su madre hasta donde él había guardado la motocicleta.

- Gracias por acompañarla- Dijo, mientras Inuyasha se subía a ella y terminaba de comer la manzana- Así me aseguro que no se junte con ese muchacho Kouga… ¿lo recuerdas?, fue amigo tuyo.

- ¡Feh! Ese nunca ha sido mi amigo- Respondió de mala gana mientras lanzaba el corazón de la fruta directo al depósito de basura.

- Ahh… creí que sí lo era…- Musitó la mujer, meditabunda.-… de todas formas no quiero que se vea con él.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca que ocultó mientras se ponía el casco.

- No la creía tan clasista, madre.

- ¡No es clasismo!- Protestó ofendida- Lo digo porque ese muchacho, aunque es… honorable, no tiene nada que ofrecerle a Kagome, al contrario ¡pasaría hambre! No, no es para nuestra Kagome.

El muchacho apretó los labios. Claro que él sabía que ese Kouga no era para ella, no tenía para qué decírselo.

- ¿Sólo es eso? ¿O hay algo más?- Preguntó sin creerle una sola palabra a la mujer. Esta supo que había sido descubierta, suspiró derrotada bajando la vista.

- Bien… no me gusta Kouga… él… hace tiempo era un pandillero que daba mucho de qué hablar en la isla…

El joven entornó los ojos y luego hizo rugir el motor de la motocicleta.

- ¡Feh! Yo creo que usted se esta entrometiendo en asuntos que no le corresponden…

Izayoi sonrió, en ese momento Kagome se acercaba con lentitud y reticencia a ellos, a pesar de la distancia alcanzaba a escuchar lo que hablaban.

- No seas celoso, cariño, quiero a Kagome como si fuera mi hija, igual como te quiero a ti, así que no temas. Imagina que es como tu hermanita menor.

El muchacho le dio una mirada temible.

- ¡Feh! ¡Bobadas! Ella no es como mi hermana ¿esta loca o se hace? ¡Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros!

Kagome se paró delante de él y lo miró. Supo a qué se refería, era a lo que Kouga le había dicho anteriormente, la diferencia entre ellos radicaba en la clase social, ella era sirvienta, él era "Su Señor". Bajó la vista y no supo porqué esta vez le dolió demasiado darse cuenta de ello. Recordaba con nostalgia los días cuando eran niños y jugaban los tres por los alrededores, los recuerdos de las travesuras de él las había escondido en su memoria. La muchacha lo quería, lo estimaba y sentía un profundo cariño por Inuyasha, quizás porque aparte de su madre, era con la persona con quien más compartía en aquellos días… y sin embargo todo el cariño que le había tenido parecía él querer destruirlo ahora. Su humillación día tras día la estaba deprimiendo al punto de haber perdido el buen humor con el cual todos estaban acostumbrados en casa. Kagome, ahora lo único que deseaba, era marcharse de allí.

Izayoi miró a Inuyasha con profundo pesar y éste sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca, avergonzado.

- Ehh… bien, Kagome, aquí esta el dinero…

La joven lo recibió y luego miró a Inuyasha en silencio, casi sin atreverse siquiera a creer que tendría que ir junto a él a Thira. Inuyasha no la miró, volvió a hacer rugir la motocicleta mientras decía como si nada.

- Bien, ponte el casco y cuando subas sujétate fuerte.

Ella tomó el casco que estaba colgando de un costado del vehículo y se lo puso, luego subió tras él y acomodó su vestido. Sentía que de pronto su corazón comenzaba a latir con ferocidad, se sonrojó cuando deslizó sus manos por la cintura de él e intentó pensar en que cuando cumpliera 18 años, ese día, iba a tener que tomar una decisión muy importante. Para eso faltaba poco más de un mes. Menuda suerte la suya…

El camino de piedra y algo accidentado a Thira fue hecho en completo silencio por los dos. Inuyasha llevaba la dirección en un papel y fue fácil llegar al almacén indicado porque el pueblo no era grande como para perderse. Kagome bajó y entró por el pedido. Él espero fuera y mientras lo hacía su cabeza no paraba de pensar en las cosas que Kouga y ella habían hablado. Pero más que eso, no dejaba de pensar en la profunda tristeza que le causaba recordarla llorar y mencionar a su madre. Él sabía lo que era estar sin uno de sus padres… la vida no había sido fácil para ella… siguiendo a una madre sirvienta, sin padre que la mantuviera, Kagome se había criado recibiendo sus insultos y travesuras, y ahora su humillación y desprecio. Inuyasha jamás se había sentido más miserable en toda su vida, tan malditamente estúpido y tan increíblemente insensible. Deseó poder ayudarla. O quizás hacer de su vida, algo mejor. Habían sido amigos… ¿o no?

La muchacha salió con un pequeño paquete de papel en sus manos. Inuyasha le ofreció el casco y Kagome lo aceptó, guardó el paquete en la cartuchera de cuero negro que colgaba a un costado y subió tras él.

El hombre tragó fuerte y tuvo un pensamiento tonto y fugaz. No quería volver a casa aun, eso significaba estar bajo los ojos de su madre, Kaede, los demás sirvientes. Y él tenía, necesitaba, hablar con ella ahora. Volteó el rostro sorprendiendo a la muchacha que tuvo que apartar el suyo al notar la cercanía en que quedaron. El casco ocultaba parte de su rostro pero Inuyasha notó su sonrojo de inmediato.

- Ehmm… tengo sed… ¿quieres un refresco?

Más turbada aun de lo que estaba quedó luego de su pregunta, tardó un par de segundos en poder emitir palabras.

- Cl… claro.- Sonrió.

- Me gustaría ir al puerto, he leído que para bajar son muchos los escalones.

La joven suspiró, aun demasiado turbada como para tranquilizarse.

- Esteee… sí, pero se puede hacer el trayecto en teleférico.

- Excelente- Respondió él sonriendo y apagando el motor de la motocicleta. Se quitó el casco y la ayudó a ella a quitarse el suyo.- ¿Se la robarán?- Preguntó, mirando su pequeño tesoro de dos ruedas.

Kagome sonrió una vez más pero evitó mirarlo.

- Lo dudo, casi no hay delincuencia en esta isla.

Debió haberlo imaginado, sonrió para sus adentros mientras caminaba y le seguía el paso. La gente del pueblo los saludaba en su idioma y fue Kagome quien siempre respondía, Inuyasha observó cada detalle de las casas, las calles, el camino, las flores de las macetas que colgaban de los balcones, las risas de los niños jugando en un pasaje, el aroma a especias y a sal que se mezclaba en el aire. Había viajado mucho por el mundo, pero jamás se había detenido a observar en detalle lo que el país le ofrecía.

Mientras bajaban el teleférico observó el mar infinito y calmo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. La pequeña isla de Caldera con su volcán aun humeante llamó su atención y lo hizo recordar aquel relato de Kaede de que allí, en algunas partes de la orilla, el agua era tan caliente producto del volcán, que la gente se bañaba en ellas como si fueran termas y que su barro tenía poder hasta curativo. Sonrió, quizás esa vieja estaba inventando.

- ¿Es cierto que en la costa de Caldera hay aguas termales?- Preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella lo miró y otra vez pensó que era demasiado apuesto cuando sonreía de esa forma. Apartó el rostro de él y sus ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña isla del frente.

- Eso es cierto, yo nunca he ido a ese lugar pero es verdad que existe.

Salieron del teleférico y caminaron por la pequeña calle que rodeaba la costa. A un costado habían numerosas tabernas y negocios pintorescos abarrotados de turistas bulliciosos y desinhibidos. Inuyasha eligió aquel que estaba casi al final y los turistas no llegaban en demasía.

Los atendió una mujer de mediana edad en extremo amable que los guió a una mesa que daba a la ventana. Kagome pidió los refrescos e Inuyasha en tanto observó el gigantesco crucero que descansaba un par de metros mar adentro. El sol seguía descendiendo y la temperatura se volvía más agradable, soportable. El verano ya estaba encima y él pensó que bien podrían ser estas unas perfectas vacaciones.

La mujer les trajo los refrescos y ambos bebieron en silencio. Aburrido del paisaje marino él apartó la mirada para concentrarla en su acompañante. La joven que estaba en frente suyo y la cual era objeto de su atención últimamente. Ella se dio cuenta de su mirada y se sonrojó, apartó los labios del vaso de cristal y lo miró con seriedad.

- Muchas gracias por esta atención, Amo Inuyasha.

Él frunció el ceño, la sonrisa que apenas se esbozaba en sus labios al observarla desapareció de inmediato. Apartó los ojos de la muchacha y se remeció en su asiento, incómodo. Luego volvió a mirarla pero con seriedad.

- No me llames Amo Inuyasha, por favor.

Kagome entreabrió los labios y lo observó confundida, tardó un par de segundos en hablar.

- En… entonces… ¿cómo debo decirle? ¿Mi Señor? ¿Esta bien así?

Inuyasha sonrió con burla.

- ¡Feh! Vamos Kagome, sólo llámame por mi nombre, Inuyasha, o Inu Baka, como prefieras… éramos amigos ¿o no?

La muchacha sintió nuevamente que su corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente. No supo qué decir más que bajar la vista y sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con la servilleta de papel que estaba bajo su vaso de jugo.

El hombre la observó y cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su pecho se oprimía más y más. Sus ojos estudiaron en detalle la forma del cabello que caía en su frente y en sus hombros, la piel blanca y tersa sin marca alguna, los ojos que evitaban mirarlo y se escondían de él tras unas pestañas curvas y largas, cuando se detuvo en su boca húmeda y semi abierta Inuyasha sintió que le faltaba aire, apartó el rostro de ella y meditó lo que estaba sintiendo. Le atraía. Kagome le atraía fuertemente, era eso. Desde el primer día.

Sólo cuando fue consciente de eso tuvo algo de paz en su alma y en su corazón. Cerró los ojos un instante pensando en lo que debía hacer. Cual era la forma correcta ahora de comportarse… de seguir… no quería lastimarla ¡por Kami! Era lo que menos quería… quizás era mejor evitar el sentimiento y seguir como si nada.

La joven se atrevió a alzar el rostro y a hablar para romper un silencio que la estaba aterrando por la forma cada vez más violenta que latía su corazón.

- Me alegra saber… que lo éramos…- Ella sonrió y su rostro se iluminó-… o al menos algo parecido.

Él tragó con fuerza, el latido de su corazón estaba en su garganta ya.

- Kagome…- Murmuró de pronto.

La muchacha dejó de sonreír, porque el sólo escuchar su nombre en sus labios, como un susurro demasiado apasionado y melancólico la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se quedaron atrapados en las pupilas doradas de él, hubiera deseado apartar la mirada pero no pudo hacerlo e Inuyasha tampoco lo hizo, sólo cuando la anciana se acercó y preguntó si deseaban algo más el momento fue interrumpido.

Inuyasha pagó rápidamente poniéndose de pie y casi horrorizándose de lo que había pasado. Esto no estaba nada bien…

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en todo el trayecto y menos devuelta a casa. Cuando Kagome apartó sus manos de su cintura Inuyasha sintió el vacio que eso provocaba, la observó mientras ella caminaba rápidamente con el encargo de Izayoi en sus manos. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, cual de todos más descabellados. A él le asustó la forma en que estaba latiendo su corazón y también el estremecimiento de sólo recordar aquella mirada… quizás era un cobarde… porque estaba a punto de tomar el primer vuelo que lo alejara de allí.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos nuevamente. **Lo primero, agradecer por todos los mensajes y reviews que me han dejado, de verdad los leo todos y se los agradezco infinitamente porque son alentadores para continuar el fic**.

Tardé un poquito en actualizar... mucho trabajo, ya saben, y me costó apartarme de eso y sumergirme en la historia, pero en cuanto lo hice no paré jeje... claro que mientras escribía me dio por escuchar una canción instrumental de piano llamada "**_Flowers of the Sea_**" de **_Keiko Matsui_**, si tienen la oportunidad escúchenla, me dio tristeza eso sí y más por la trama del fic que aunque es emocionante por como van nuestros personajes evolucionando pues... ya, no sigo, ya lo sabrán.

Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por su apoyo, un saludo a todos y gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Que pasen un hermoso inicio de semana.

Besos y abrazos.

**_Lady_**.


	7. Indecisión

**Capítulo 7: "Indecisión"**

No. Quizás… quizás estaba… imaginando, quizás era un error… tal vez se sentía así por… porque estaba demasiado abrumado, tenso y solo en aquella isla, o tal vez se estaba sintiendo así, casi con taquicardia, porque le iba a dar nuevamente insolación.

Se sonrió a sí mismo nerviosamente y se cruzó de brazos.

Esto no podía estar pasando. En realidad… eso que estaba sintiendo no era igual a las demás veces en que se sintió atraído por una mujer. Había algo tan distinto, tan único, tan… aterrador. Era probable que quizás confundiera sus sentimientos, tal vez sólo… deseaba ayudarla ¿no era eso lo que quería? Se había propuesto mejorar su vida después de haber escuchado lo mal que lo había pasado gracias a su propia malcriada infancia…

No. No podía sentir algo más que atracción compasiva por ella. Volvió a sonreír pero irónicamente. Era imposible. Kagome… Kagome representaba a la mujer que tanto detestaba, la de clase baja, astuta, la que haría cualquier cosa con tal de surgir y escalar posiciones… igual a Kagura.

Dio un gruñido desesperado perdiendo la compostura, se paseó por su habitación sacudiendo con sus manos la cabellera negra y larga de pura desazón. Él no estaba ahí para pensar en otra cosa más que en la venganza, venganza contra quienes habían querido destruirlo, venganza y sin piedad contra todos los que habían estado involucrados en la trampa urdida por Kagura.

Sí, tenía que hacerlo, debía pensar algo, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en esa isla sin hacer nada provechoso. Había llegado ahí con un fin, tenía que cumplirlo a cabalidad.

Se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos concentrándose en algo, una idea, un plan. Se esforzó en recordar lo relatado por Miroku. El dinero extra a la que aun aseguraba ser madre de su futuro "hijo", el cadáver encontrado del detective quien podría tener las copias de las fotografías sacadas a Kagura y su cómplice… sin lugar a dudas su vida corría peligro ahora a menos que se esclareciera pronto la paternidad del bebé de su ex amante…

- ¡Diablos!

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó súbitamente, agarrotándose el cuerpo y tragando hiel en la garganta. Apretó los puños de ambas manos arrastrando consigo la colcha de su cama, el rostro se volvió rojo de pura rabia e impotencia, de odio y desesperación por no saber qué hacer en realidad. De sólo recordar la escena en el cumpleaños de su padre, el rostro cínico y lloroso de Kagura, la mirada altiva y burlona de sus empleados en el trabajo…

- Basta, basta ¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!

Estaba a punto del colapso, de sentir que caía nuevamente al vacío, a la nada. Era tanta su vergüenza, su impotencia y rabia que el cuerpo y la mente parecían querer explotar. Hacía días que no se sentía de esa forma y ahora lo abrumó profundamente, casi al borde del llanto. Se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y pensaba lo desagradable y horrible que era el recordar aquellas cosas.

Se levantó de la cama y aspiró fuertemente llenando sus pulmones de aire. Volteó y abrió de par en par las ventanas para llenarse del aroma de Santorini y le devolviera la paz perdida. Pasados unos instantes en que se obligó a abandonar los pensamientos de Tokio y concentrarlos en su actual entorno, Inuyasha abrió con lentitud los ojos y dejó que estos recorrieran el cielo nocturno de la isla, estrellado, limpio, misterioso y tranquilo.

Ahora que lo meditaba, se sentía atrapado. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Planear una venganza que lo llevaba al límite del odio y la denigración y quizás arriesgando el pescuezo? ¿o quedarse en esa isla, fingiendo haber perdonado a su madre cuando no era efectivamente así y más encima sentirse atraído por la sirvienta?

Quizás estaba perdido, de cualquier forma.

* * *

Ella abrió la ventana de su habitación y observó a la distancia la masa oscura y calma que se encontraba bastantes kilómetros alejada desde donde estaba. Se mordió el labio y recordó las palabras de Kouga con profundo pesar.

Pero era cierto. ¿Quién era ella? Nada, salvo la sirvienta. Quizás sería bueno eso de la propuesta de matrimonio.

Se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en la cama recordando lo sucedido aquella tarde. Aun le impresionaba el cambio que él, su "amo", había sufrido. Y de sólo recordar la intensidad de su mirada dorada desbocaba los latidos de su corazón. Quizás estaba… imaginando… pero por un momento… por instante había sentido… había pensado que… Sonrió con amargura. Imposible. Él… él jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella, ni en sueños. Con lo poco que lo conocía, se daba cuenta de los gustos exquisitos de éste, sólo era observar su trato altivo y su ropa de marca, conocía el medio en que se había desenvuelto allá en Tokio, se lo había escuchado muchas veces a su propia Señora. Él la había tratado todo el tiempo como una esclava casi, el cambio de ahora… quizás no era permanente, tal vez no debía hacerse tantas ilusiones y confiar… Kouga tenía razón, su futuro no estaba asegurado en esa casa, tenía que tomar una decisión muy pronto.

Tuvo el impulso nuevamente de ir a la ventana y saltar al jardín para despedir a Kouga. Luego volvió a arrepentirse y se sentó en la cama. Él se había marchado de su último encuentro sin despedirse, enojado por ella… por defender a Inuyasha ¿defender?

Suspiró.

Le dolía. Kouga y ella eran personas solitarias que habían perdido a uno de sus padres a temprana edad, los dos eran pobres y de esfuerzo, los dos dependían del otro ante cualquier problema, así había sido desde la infancia…

Quizás… no era una idea descabellada eso de casarse con él.

- ¿Estas ahí, querida?

Ni siquiera había escuchado los dos suaves golpecitos que había dado Izayoi así que esta se vio obligada a entreabrir la puerta para averiguar si se encontraba en su habitación. Kagome se puso de inmediato de pie y adoptó su mejor cara. Por nada del mundo quería que aquella mujer que tanto había sufrido en la vida se preocupara por cosas de ella que no tenían la mínima importancia.

- Señora Izayoi.

La mujer le sonrió con amabilidad, como siempre y se acercó a ella con un sobre en su mano.

- Que bueno que estes despierta aun, querida. Tengo algo qué entregarte.

Su seriedad para las últimas palabras alertó a la muchacha. Frunció la frente y la invitó a sentarse en la silla que estaba junto a la cama, la mujer la rechazó.

- Mira pequeña… tengo que… darte algo que me dejó tu madre poco antes de morir…- Dijo, Kagome no pudo evitar concentrar la vista en el pequeño sobre que sostenía Su Señora, pensó de inmediato en que su querida madre le había dejado una carta y eso la emocionó al punto que de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Izayoi comprendió al instante el estado de sensibilidad y soledad de la muchacha y entonces la abrazó- No llores Kagome… sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

La joven sollozó en silencio un momento mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. La verdad era que se sentía últimamente demasiado triste y colapsada que su fuerza interna en ese momento cedió y dejó caer. Quizás era la presión de saber que pronto su vida, de alguna forma, cambiaría… y quien sabe, tal vez la conmoción de encontrarse con una de las personas que más apreciaba en la vida pero a la cual poco le importaba. Porque eso era así, ella siempre había estimado y había anhelado el regreso de Inuyasha… su alegría había sido inmensa cuando él apareció en la puerta aquella tarde… pero la desilusión fue tremenda cuando se dio cuenta que ella no era nada para él. Nada.

- Lo… lo siento…- Sollozó una vez más apartándose de la mujer y secándose las lagrimas-… es que… me emociona mucho… saber… que mamá… me haya dejado eso…

La mujer sonrió y le entregó el sobre. El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza de pura emoción. Lo miró con ternura y sus dedos acariciaron el papel amarillento y áspero del sobre, pero que para ella era como un tesoro. Izayoi la miró entristecida.

- Me dijo… que te lo diera el día en que te graduaras… que iba a ser como… tu obsequio de cumpleaños.

- Gracias, Señora Izayoi- Musitó con los ojos fijos en el sobre que sus manos sostenían de forma temblorosa.

La mujer suspiró con fuerza al observarla con detención. Se acercó otra vez y le tomó una mano, la muchacha alzó el rostro y la miró.

- ¿Qué sucede, niña? ¿qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué siento que has cambiado últimamente? ¿por qué estas tan triste?

Kagome pareció despertar de su emoción y la miró contrariada al principio, avergonzada después, se sonrojó y apartó la vista de ella.

- ¿Yo? Na… nada, Señora Izayoi.

- Dime la verdad… ¿qué sucede? Sé que algo pasa… Kaede igual lo ha notado… ¿por qué no me lo dices? Incluso estas evitándome…

La joven apartó la mano de la suya y le dio la espalda. ¿Cambiar? La evitaba para no tener que interrumpir el momento con su querido hijo, había cambiado quizás porque ya sabía cual era en verdad su función en esa casa ahora que el "amo" estaba devuelta, estaba triste porque su mundo de pronto había cambiado, había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta que no era más que una simple y humilde sirvienta en esa casa. Nada más.

- No es nada… - Se dio la vuelta e intentó sonreír para no preocuparla-… de verdad… no es nada.

La mujer la observó no muy convencida. Al final dio un suspiró y caminó hacia ella tocándole el hombro.

- Bien… te dejo a solas para que leas el mensaje de tu madre. Buenas noches, querida.

- Buenas noches, Señora Izayoi.

La mujer cerró la puerta dejándola sola.

Kagome no le dio demasiada importancia a las palabras de Su Señora, más bien estaba emocionada y en extremo ansiosa por leer lo que su madre le había dejado. Abrió el sobre con cuidado a pesar de los nervios y extrajo de el un trozo de papel que al desplegarlo cayó una llave de color plata al suelo. Kagome se inclinó y la tomó, estudiándola y sintiéndose más confundida que nunca. Apartó la mirada de la llave y la dirigió hacia la carta en la cual reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía de su madre, esperando una explicación para ello. Lo primero que leyó fue la fecha en la parte superior izquierda y esta revelaba que había sido escrita un mes antes de la muerte de ella.

- Un mes antes… - Musitó alzando los ojos al techo y recordando que a Naomi se le había diagnosticado un cáncer fulminante al estómago y que desde la fecha del diagnóstico al día de su muerte habían pasado sólo dos semanas.

Significaba que… ¿acaso su madre sabía que iba a morir pronto?

Ella se negó a creer eso y prosiguió con la lectura, ávida por encontrar respuestas en momentos en que se sentía tan sola.

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba en la cocina, sentado junto a la ventana, en el mismo lugar en que Kagome había estado un par de días atrás, y jugueteaba de forma distraída con una manzana roja que había sacado del canasto de frutas. En ese instante Kaede terminaba de limpiar el lugar para luego marcharse a dormir y la ayudaba la otra sirvienta, Natsuna, que en ese momento le sacaba brillo a una copa de cristal.

Izayoi entró pensativa al lugar y miró a Inuyasha, quien le sonrió sin pensarlo demasiado y que ella respondió de igual forma.

- Ahh querido ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de esta casa que aun no se va a dormir?

- No tenía sueño, madre- Respondió, alzando los hombros e intentando parecer que poco le importaba su falta de sueño cuando en realidad las preocupaciones, las emociones que estaba sintiendo le habían quitado hasta el apetito.

Su madre caminó hasta la anciana que cerraba en ese momento los estantes con la loza limpia y luego se quitaba el delantal.

- Estaba con Kagome… - Dijo. Al instante Inuyasha dejó de jugar con la manzana y la miró. Sólo escuchar el nombre de "ella" provocó que inesperadamente su corazón comenzara a latir con violencia. Dejándose llevar por sus reacciones escuchó atentamente a su madre-… esa niña… me preocupa tanto…

Kaede se afirmó en la mesa y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

- Le dije hace días que algo raro le pasa…

- ¿Qué cree que sea? Esta tan… triste… y distraída… cree que no lo noto pero siento que me oculta algo.

Inuyasha sintió un extraño calor en el rostro, apartó sus ojos de las mujeres y observó la manzana entre sus manos, sin prestarle en realidad atención, más bien pensaba en "ella" y en su forma de ser… ¿en verdad había cambiado? Por supuesto que lo había hecho, el día en que él llegó a esa casa.

- Lo sé…- Respondió la anciana-… me siento preocupada… ¿qué cree que nos oculta? Es una lástima que esa niña no le tenga confianza a nadie en esta casa… ey tu, Natsuna…- La jovencita, un año mayor que Kagome, volteó y las miró haciéndose la sorprendida cuando a todas luces escuchaba por completo la conversación-… ¿sabes algo de Kagome?

La muchacha sonrió con fastidio.

- Usted bien sabe que… no soy del agrado de la señorita Kagome.

Kaede volteó hacia Izayoi.

- Cierto, estas niñas apenas se hablan. Debe ser porque… - Bajó la voz y se inclinó más hacia la dueña de la casa-… ya sabe, Natsuna llegó en reemplazo de Naomi.

- ¡Oh!

La joven sirvienta se acercó a las mujeres y mostró su mejor rostro de preocupación.

- Pero… sé que podría estar escondiéndole, mi Señora Izayoi…

- ¿Si?

La joven de ojos oscuros y menuda apariencia que le daba un aire de fragilidad e inocencia, se acercó más a ella bajando la vista.

- Es que… la señorita Kagome… se ha estado viendo a escondidas… con ese muchacho pescador… Kouga.

Inuyasha arrugó la frente.

- ¿Kouga? ¿A escondidas? Pero…

- Yo los he visto un par de veces… en la noche, cuando todos duermen…- Agregó la sirvienta tocándose el delantal-… ella baja por la ventana y a veces sale al camino en dirección a la caleta y otras él ya la esta esperando entre los olivos…

- Ay ¡Cielo Santo!- Masculló Kaede.

El muchacho apretó los labios y sintió la sangre hervir en el cuerpo. No es que él no supiera de esos encuentros, sino más bien que la forma en que esa chica relataba lo sucedido lo hacía parecer…

- ¡Entonces está enamorada!- Dijo Izayoi y ocultó el espanto de su rostro con su mano.

Los ojos de Inuyasha echaron chispas de sólo imaginarlo. Hizo una mueca y se levantó de su silla provocando ruido y haciendo a las demás conscientes de que él también estaba en la habitación.

- Madre, por favor, no se asuste tanto por algo que no sabe.

- Es probable, todos en la isla saben que él le ha propuesto matrimonio… - Dijo Natsuna con convicción-… si anda tan triste es porque ese pescador se va por harto tiempo esta noche a la isla de Folegandros…

Kaede miró a Izayoi con ojos asustados.

- Cree que… ¿aceptará casarse con él?

La mujer tragó fuertemente y tardó un par de segundos en hablar, luego suspiró y entrecerró los ojos.

- Qué le vamos a hacer, si se han estado viendo deben estar comprometidos… - Inuyasha hizo una mueca y, sintiéndose asqueado, abandonó el lugar a grandes zancadas. Su madre prosiguió sin percatarse de su reacción-… dentro de poco ella será mayor de edad… podrá hacer con su vida lo que quiera.

* * *

Tendido sobre la cama pensaba una y otra vez en la situación. Las veces en que la sorprendió viéndose a escondidas con Kouga, la conversación escuchada por él la otra vez, Inuyasha sabía de la propuesta, sólo que escuchar las conclusiones de esas mujeres lo hacía sentirse… enrabiado… y desilusionado.

Se volteó en la cama y suspiró. Pero… ¿qué diablos tenía que importarle a él? Cerró los ojos y la recordó aquella tarde en el muelle, cuando bebían un refresco. Su rostro hermoso en frente suyo, el cabello negro cayendo en su frente, los labios húmedos que apenas se movían, la mirada esquiva que se escondía por él…

Maldición… aunque quisiera negarlo, aunque lo había aceptado y luego rechazado, la verdad era que le atraía… y más que eso.

Respiró fuertemente imaginándola casándose con Kouga. Su madre debía tener razón. Si se veían a escondidas quizás era porque estaban comprometidos… quizás eso de que el pescador no tenía comida y que ella lo ayudaba era una simple excusa boba…

Se volvió a dar vuelta en la cama, el calor lo estaba asfixiando, trató de conciliar el sueño y por un instante fue así.

Sin embargo no encontró el descanso que estaba buscando.

"Él caminaba bajo un cielo completamente estrellado, podía sentir el aroma de las flores de Santorini y el viento fresco del mar en su rostro. De pronto una silueta femenina llamó su atención, estaba afirmada en la pared y él podía escuchar claramente sus sollozos. Supo quien era, por como su corazón comenzó a latir. Pero… ¿sentía pena? ¿lástima? Porqué cuando se acercó y la vio, con el rostro bañando en lágrimas, creyó que se le partía en mil pedazos su corazón.

- Kagome…- Murmuró.

La joven, que tenía la vista baja y las manos en la espalda, alzó el rostro y lo miró.

- No llores…

Ella lo contempló aun hipeando de pena. Algo que estaba fuera de su lógica, de su manera de ser, de ser como era, lo arrastró hacia la muchacha sólo para abrazarla. Al sentir el cuerpo delgado y tibio contra el suyo y rememorar el perfume de su esencia, Inuyasha buscó sus labios y la besó.

Al momento de sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos, algo dentro de su cuerpo ardió, entonces la abrazó con fuerza y la besó con vehemencia, como nunca había besado a una mujer. La sensación que tenía en ese instante era indescriptible, pero lo enloquecía, lo arrastraba a ella, lo enardecía y lo hacía sentir más vivo, como nunca antes. Entonces Kagome apartó sus labios de los suyos y él se perdió en su mirada infinita. La joven se apartó completamente y miró en dirección al mar. El corazón de Inuyasha lo supo, ella lloraba por él, Kouga… sintió un nudo en la garganta y le tomó una mano, la muchacha volvió su mirada cristalina por las lágrimas a él.

- Por favor… ámame…- Musitó con pasión."

Quizás lo había dicho en voz alta, porque al instante las imágenes desaparecieron y él abrió los ojos, con el corazón desbocado, los sentidos descontrolados, sintiendo aun el sabor de una boca que nunca había besado… y con el horror de haber soñado algo que… deseaba hacer ahora mismo.

Se asustó de sus pensamientos, de sus jadeos porque aun su cuerpo creía haber tenido cerca de Kagome. Puso una mano en su rostro respirando con dificultad. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? ¿por qué se tenía que sentir así por "ella"?? esto… sentirse así por una mujer…. No, jamás…

Jamás…

¿Y quien era ella? La verdad es que aunque quisiera negarlo, obviarlo, ignorarlo, se estaba perdiendo en aquellos sentimientos…

Se horrorizó.

Entonces se levantó y caminó a paso rápido hasta el ropero, sacó de allí la poca ropa que había traído y las lanzó en la cama, luego sacó de bajo ella la maleta y comenzó a guardar desesperadamente sus cosas.

Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que hacerlo ahora o estaría perdido… él no estaba para caer ante niñitas sin atractivo alguno… no.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación para buscar su teléfono móvil que había dejado en la mesa de la cocina, pero entonces se detuvo en seco cuando, en el mismo lugar donde él había estado esa misma noche sentado, se encontraba ella, en camisón de dormir, con el cabello largo y suelto cayéndole en la espalda, los pies desnudos cruzados sobre la silla y el rostro pálido por el reflejo de la luna, mirando por la ventana.

Casi creyó morir, porque de alguna manera le recordó su sueño.

Kagome notó su presencia y volteó el rostro hacia él. Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, a esa hora, luego sonrió con suavidad y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- No podía dormir… ¿tampoco has podido?

Tragó fuertemente, tenía la llave de la moto en su mano y la apretó con fuerza desmedida.

- Extraño mucho a mi mamá…- Prosiguió ella en un murmullo-… aun no puedo superar su pérdida…

- ¿Estas triste por eso?- Preguntó ronco y se sorprendió del tono de su propia voz.

Kagome volvió nuevamente el rostro a él, sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. Cuando comenzó a caminar en su dirección a Inuyasha se le paralizó el corazón.

- Sí, pero esta noche me han entregado una carta que escribió antes de morir. Me ha dejado algo…- Sonrió-… es una casita, una muy pequeñita dice, en el puerto de Thira, muy cerca del mar… ¿me acompañas mañana a verla? Por favor… pero no le cuentes a nadie aun de esto.

Inuyasha la contempló y un extraño calor, suave, curativo, recorrió su cuerpo calmándolo por completo. Toda la agitación, el miedo, la desesperación por marcharse de allí desapareció. Sonrió no supo cómo y entonces respondió.

- Claro que sí.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todas amigas. Me ha costado subir el capítulo porque fanfiction anoche y hoy ha estado con problemas al cargar los que tenemos cuenta, así que si me quieren dejar un comentario n.n' y no pueden, háganlo sin tener que loggearse (cargarse) y me lo dejan como si fuera anónimo jajaja, es que es importante para mi sus comentarios, ya saben. **Gracias a todas quienes me dejaron uno en el capítulo anterior, agradezco la molestia que se tomaron por ello y también gracias a quienes leen.**

Bueno, intentaré actualizar más pronto esta vez... aunque esta semana se viene un poco complicada... en fin, pero necesito avanzar más rápido jeje.

Cuídense mucho, vean Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen en youtube, y si quieren me siguen en facebook n.n

Besos y abrazos a todas-

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	8. Batalla Perdida

**Capítulo 8: "Batalla Perdida"**

Kagome sonrió y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada que él le daba. Bajó la vista y comenzó a temblar. Esto no podía estar pasando, se dijo internamente y trató de tranquilizarse, un par de segundos más tarde volvió a alzar el rostro y lo miró agradecida.

- Gracias.

Evitó mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente y se marchó con rumbo a su alcoba.

El hombre se quedó de pie un momento ahí, en la cocina, a oscuras, solo y sintiendo que ya no podía luchar más…

Irse ahora le resultaba… doloroso.

Entrecerró los ojos y dejó que la paz siguiera inundando su alma. Finalmente suspiró con fuerza y volvió a su habitación, se quitó la chaqueta que lanzó al piso y se hundió en la cama sintiéndose muy cansado, pero por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, tranquilo.

Aquella noche durmió como un bebé.

* * *

- ¿Y qué harás hoy, querida?- Le preguntó Izayoi mientras le daba una mascada a su pan.

Kagome, que se encontraba en frente suyo terminando su taza de café, miró de reojo a Inuyasha y al instante sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Se puso de pie mientras el joven Taisho comía con ahínco su tostada con mermelada de moras y le sonrió a la mujer.

- Oh… pues… iré a… Thira… tengo que pasar a la casa de una compañera…- Sonrió avergonzada-… ex compañera, quiere que la ayude a escoger el vestido para el baile del sábado.

Izayoi se quedó satisfecha con esa respuesta. Después de todo Kouga no estaba en la isla así que Kagome no podía estarle mintiendo. Y lo que más necesitaba esa niña era distraerse para que volviera a ser la de antes.

- Que bien, querida… supongo que tú también irás a ese baile.

La joven se avergonzó aun más por recordar el rechazo de Kouga. Sonrió a pesar de eso.

- Ahh es que… no tengo pareja, no creo que vaya.

- Nada de eso, irás- Sentenció la señora Izayoi mientras se ponía de pie. Te buscaré a alguien como acompañante ¿Cómo vas a perder tu baile de graduación? Absurdo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- No será la gran cosa- Respondió con suavidad.

Se marchó e Izayoi se devanó casi los sesos pensando en un candidato para que fuera el acompañante de su querida protegida.

La encontraba de mejor ánimo y pensó que se debía a la carta que le había entregado de su madre. Imaginó que sus palabras bien podrían haberle infundado aliento y nuevas energías, sin imaginar siquiera algo más.

Un ruido la despertó de sus meditaciones y entonces vio a su hijo quien había corrido su silla y se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, lo notó de inmediato ansioso y con un extraño brillo en la mirada… él se apartó y fue al baño, cuando salió de allí dejó una estela de perfume varonil en el aire. Izayoi alzó una ceja.

- ¿Vas a salir tú también?

Él se miró la camisa blanca y delgada y pasó una mano aplastando algunos pliegues, luego se acercó a ella y le besó la frente. La mujer también sintió el aroma a menta del dentífrico.

- Recorreré la isla…- Dijo, con aire distraído mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol.

- Bien, no te olvides de hidratarte querido y alejarte lo más que puedas del sol.

Inuyasha entornó los ojos y se marchó. Luego sonrió, dándose cuenta que su madre lo trataba igual que cuando tenía 12 años.

Subió a la motocicleta y se puso el casco en la cabeza, comprobó los frenos de su vehículo y luego miró a su alrededor, un segundo más tarde hizo andar el motor que rugió con fuerza dejando en el corto trayecto hacia el camino una estela de polvo.

Fijó la vista al frente en dirección norte mientras sentía el agradable palpitar descontrolado de su corazón, cuando al fin vio su silueta disminuyó la velocidad, ella volteó y se detuvo a su espera. Inuyasha detuvo su marcha justo a su lado, le sonrió de forma cómplice mientras le entregaba el casco, Kagome lo tomó y se lo puso, luego fue hasta atrás y se sentó, esta vez sin titubeos sus manos se afirmaron fuertemente sobre el estómago del muchacho. De inmediato él percibió el calor de su cuerpo alterando sus sentidos, tuvo trabajo en calmarse y recuperar el aliento.

- Sujétate bien- Murmuró.

Ella se reclinó sobre su espalda y lo abrazó por completo. Inuyasha sonrió e hizo andar otra vez su motocicleta con destreza, recorriendo el camino que parecía infinito y lleno de altos y bajos hasta llegar a Thira. Inuyasha se detuvo en la plaza, donde aun era plano y habían calles transitadas por automóviles y buses pequeños. Se quitó el casco mientras bajaba el soporte de la motocicleta para dejarla en equilibrio, ella lo imitó y sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su tosco vestido.

- Bien… de acuerdo a esto… el lugar esta… en el puerto…- Miró a Inuyasha fijamente-… quizás sea cerca de donde anduvimos ayer.

- Entonces vamos- Dijo él con seguridad y sin pensarlo le tomó una mano.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa y entonces el corazón latió con violencia, lo siguió sin decir nada aunque tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo porque de pronto sentía que ni los labios serían capaces de moverse y si ahora su cuerpo se movía era sólo porque él tironeaba casi de ella.

Y entonces la joven comprendió, para su turbación, que estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que no era simplemente cariño o afecto. Bajó la vista y se avergonzó de sus pensamientos. Qué tonta… no, ella no podía estar pensando eso… él era… el hijo de Su Señora, no podía albergar alguna clase de sentimientos… románticos por él. Sonrió nerviosa.

Inuyasha la soltó cuando entraron al teleférico. Kagome se apoyó en el extremo contrario a donde él se había quedado y desde ahí lo observó una vez más. ¿Qué le había pasado? Cuando había llegado a la isla la amargura, la ira y la rabia lo invadían por completo y ahora era tan amable y hasta sonreía. ¡¡¡Sonreía!!! Y cómo se veía de apuesto cuando lo hacía.

Puso las manos tras la espalda y suspiró. Él la miró fijamente y a Kagome casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. No podía evitarlo, la intensidad, el color de su mirada últimamente hacía que algo se removiera en su pecho. Tragó nerviosa e intentó sonreír.

- Gracias… por acompañarme… y mantener el secreto de esto.

Él ladeó el rostro fijando la mirada esta vez en las colinas de Thira.

- No hay problema- Respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

La joven se mordió los labios.

- Le contaré a la señora Izayoi pero no aun…- Dijo, como excusándose, Inuyasha volvió el rostro hacia ella-… es que…

Él arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Piensas abandonarnos? - Cuando lo dijo se dio cuenta de su error, desvió la mirada avergonzado- Quiero decir ¿abandonarla?

- ¡Oh! No… claro que no…- Bajó la vista y se dijo a sí misma internamente: "A menos que la Señora ya no me quiera a su lado y prefiera estar contigo". Porque no tenía responsabilidades con ella, sólo era la sirvienta, pero ahora, con esto, tenía algo con lo que podría sobrevivir y no depender de la caridad de su madre o de un matrimonio forzado con Kouga.

El teleférico se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, Kagome salió con el trozo de papel en la mano tratando de llegar a la dirección indicada. Inuyasha la seguía a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y su aire altivo. Ella murmuró algo mientras observaba a su alrededor, el viento de la costa golpeó sus cabellos desordenándolos y haciendo que algunos de ellos se deslizaran sobre el rostro de Inuyasha. Él notó la suavidad y el aroma floral y tuvo un irrefrenable deseo de tocarlos. Kagome entonces se detuvo en seco y lo miró muy seria.

- Creo que… es ahí- Y entonces apuntó a una casita blanca de marcos azules que se encontraba ubicada un poco más arriba sobre la avenida costera, junto al cerro, había que subir las escaleras.

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula y fue él quien subió los escalones. Kagome lo siguió, emocionada y a la vez temerosa por el legado de su madre. Se quedaron mirando la puerta un instante, hasta que la joven sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Al abrirla sintió una emoción muy grande, casi pudo percibir el aroma de Naomi. Entró casi a tientas porque todo estaba muy oscuro y las ventanas se encontraban selladas con cortinas de madera. A la poca luz la joven vio un inmueble vacío y lleno de polvo y algo de telarañas. Se adentró más para recorrerla e Inuyasha tuvo la precaución de dejar la puerta abierta para dar un poco de luz al lugar. Mientras Kagome recorría la pequeña casa él abrió las cortinas de maderas de par en par y el lugar se llenó de luz. Se quedó allí, observando la hermosa vista al mar y a lo lejos se podía ver la isla de Caldera y hasta las fumarolas del volcán. Admitió que era hermosa la vista pero tuvo un dejo de tristeza y desencanto el darse cuenta que esto significaba que ella se iría de la casa… en algún momento. Volteó y la vio salir de una habitación con los ojos brillantes y el rostro completamente feliz.

- Estas contenta…- Murmuró él tragando con fuerza. No podía compartir su alegría.

- Sí…- Y su voz se quebró.

Inuyasha supo que ella estaba a punto de llorar. Kagome hizo un gesto con su boca a modo de retener el sollozo y luego se mordió el labio.

- Esto…- Tragó con fuerza, embargada por la emoción-… un lugar muy bonito… es algo pequeño, son… tres habitaciones… ésta, el dormitorio y un baño… pero es mío.

Él no pudo evitar la comparación espantosa entre "ésto" y su lujoso departamento en Roppongi Hills. Trató de no seguir pensando en eso.

- Bueno y… ¿las escrituras?

- ¡Oh!- Ella desplegó la carta- Aquí dice que la tiene una persona aquí junto… esta a mi nombre pero sólo cuando tenga 18 años puede hacerse válida.

- ¿Cuándo cumples 18?

Kagome guardó la carta en su bolsillo.

- En poco más de 1 mes.

Ella se situó a su lado y observó el paisaje que tenía en frente. Retuvo el aire al ver el hermoso entorno. La gente caminando por la avenida, el mar de color verde muy cerca con algunos botes y yates amarrados y meciéndose por el vaivén de las olas, más allá un crucero imponente y blanco, y la isla de Caldera siempre enigmática y casi brumosa.

- Es hermosa esta isla…- Murmuró Inuyasha sincerándose por completo. Ni él mismo reconoció el tono de su voz.-… no sé… como no me di cuenta antes.

- Te entiendo… vienes de un lugar que lo tiene todo…- Kagome alzó la mirada para mirarlo a la cara, el hombre volteó hacia ella-… todas las comodidades… es… civilizado…- Sonrió-… seguro encuentras este lugar hasta primitivo.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y sonrió, desviando la vista otra vez hacia el mar.

- Admito que cuando llegué a este lugar lo odiaba… o más bien… tenía resentimiento de él.

Kagome bajó la vista con tristeza. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Pero su cambio de ahora… ¿Cuánto duraría? Tenía miedo de que volviera a tratarla con desdén como la primera vez.

- Y… ahora… ¿ya no?- Se atrevió a preguntar en hilo de voz, mirándolo casi bajo sus pestañas.

Inuyasha volteó hacia ella y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Kagome se forzó en mantener la calma cuando él volvió a sonreír.

- Ya no.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué le perturbaba sobremanera su forma de mirarla, de hablarle e incluso su forma de tratarla? Bajó la vista convenciéndose una vez más que quizás estaba imaginando… él no actuaba así porque… sintiera algo por ella, imposible.

- ¡Oh! Creo que debo hablar con la persona que tiene las escrituras- Dijo de pronto tomando fuertemente la carta en sus manos y no decidiéndose a salir de ahí.

- ¿Te acompaño?

Kagome negó de inmediato.

- No, gracias. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

Quiso sonreírle pero no pudo debido a su propia torpeza, bajó la vista y salió rápido de la casa dejando a Inuyasha solo en ella. Cuando se encontró sin la joven, Inuyasha dejó de sonreír y pudo percibir que ya le dolían las comisuras de los labios de tanto hacerlo y la poca costumbre. Suspiró y recorrió nuevamente el lugar, esta vez pasando por las otras dos habitaciones que no había tenido el valor de ver.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho y una tristeza enorme por la pobreza del lugar.

- Kagome…- Murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡Ya volví!

La joven estaba acercándose sonriendo ampliamente a él y en la mano traía enrollado un papel casi amarillo. Ella se acercó a su lado y con naturalidad lo desplegó para que lo viera.

- Aquí esta… ¿ves? Sale mi nombre… dice que esto se hace efectivo cuando sea mayor de edad, pero la muchacha aquí junto dice que bien puedo considerarme ya la dueña y hacer lo que quiera con esta casa ¿no crees que es maravilloso?- Agregó, clavando sus ojos castaños en él- Mi casa.

Ya no podía sonreír, sólo imaginarla ahí le causaba tristeza, pena y preocupación.

- Claro.- Su voz sonó seca y supo que Kagome lo había notado porque la muchacha dejó de sonreír y bajó la vista, él se movió incómodo y se acercó más a su lado- Emmm… pero… no pensarás vivir sola aun ¿verdad? Es decir… mi… mi madre te necesita en la casa, sé lo mucho que le haces compañía.

Kagome lo miró y sonrió algo irónica.

- Soy su sirvienta, lo sé.

El hombre resopló con fuerza y su aliento le rozó el rostro a Kagome, se acercó más a ella con impetuosidad, la joven se asustó por su cercanía.

- No lo eres, no eres eso para ella.

La muchacha no pudo evitar mirarlo turbada.

- Pero… ¿no es eso lo que tu dijiste?

Él se sorprendió y abrió más sus ojos dorados debido a la sorpresa y a la contradicción. Kagome se encogió de hombros y se alejó de él.

- Bueno… no es que quiera irme de la casa, de todas formas… he vivido ahí desde que tenía… no sé, dos años o algo así… es el único hogar que conozco.- Volteó y lo miró con seriedad- Aunque… pueda parecer una ofensa para ti… porque no hay comparación y sé perfectamente lo que soy… la Señora Izayoi es… como una madre para mi, la estimo mucho.

Inuyasha tragó fuerte y dolido. No es que se sintiera ofendido por igualarse a ellos, era porque no quería sentirse "hermano" de ella. Por eso siempre se disgustaba con su madre cuando decía que Kagome era como su hija. Más no pudo defenderse porque no se atrevió. Una vez más. Porque dar un paso hacia algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas podría cambiar su vida quizás para siempre. Además… esa niña ¿qué sentía por él? Aun se sentía confundido por su relación con Kouga. Cómo deseaba preguntarle tantas cosas pero…

- ¡Oh! Se esta haciendo tarde…- Interrumpió ella caminando hacia afuera y donde él la siguió-… le prometí a Eri que la acompañaría a elegir el vestido…

Él la miró confundido.

- ¿Era verdad?- Le preguntó.

Kagome miraba su reloj de pulsera y alzó el rostro a él con turbación.

- Pensaste… ¿Qué mentía?

Inuyasha se atragantó. La joven luego sonrió con suavidad y cerró la puerta de la casa.

- Es verdad, lo prometí….- Se volteó a él y esta vez sonrió más-… muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí y acompañarme en esto.

Él sonrió fijando sus ojos dorados en los suyos.

- No ha sido nada.

La intensidad de su mirada, el tono de su voz, profundo, áspero y a la vez amable estremeció a Kagome que volvió a sentir que el corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre. Sonrió una vez más comenzando a temblar.

- Gracias- Respondió ella con apenas voz y sabiendo que otra vez comenzaba a enrojecer- Entonces… nos veremos más tarde.

Él sólo la miró sin decir nada, Kagome sonrió una vez más y se alejó de él con pasos rápidos y a la vez torpes, horrorizándose por el efecto que Inuyasha causaba en ella ¿por qué se sentía así de nerviosa y agitada con él? ¿qué le estaba pasando? Recordó lo apuesto que un día lo había encontrado y ahora sólo su mirada lograba provocar estragos en ella ¿porqué sentía que… que él le atraía? Oh ¡no! ¡No! Inuyasha… era el niño engreído y malcriado que se burlaba de ella y quemó sus pocas muñecas, el mismo que la trató tan mal a su regreso a casa…

Kagome meneó la cabeza sacudiendo esos pensamientos. Qué le estaba pasando…

Quizás sólo estaba deslumbrada por… por… su trato o por la emoción que había vuelto a nacer en ella por verlo una vez más después de tantos años. Sonrió y pensó que esa debía ser la razón. Kagome se dijo a sí misma que no debía seguir asustándose o reaccionando ante él como si sintiera algo más… porque él era el hijo de Su Señora. El millonario y heredero de una gran fortuna. Alguien que… quizás qué clase de vida llevaba en Japón, en su sociedad… en su mundo de playboy y semi Dios.

La tarde con Eri fue… extraña. Era como si en todo momento no estuviera ahí, lo único que podía pensar era en él y en su mirada que aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. Ni siquiera se emocionaba tanto por lo de la herencia de su madre cómo el sólo recordar el rostro de ese hombre que la miraba a ella como si fuera… importante.

Estuvo la tarde entera luchando contra su corazón y obligándose a no pensar más allá. Se esforzaba heroicamente en mantener la atención en su amiga y en el vestido que buscaba para la fiesta de graduación.

- ¿Y con quien irás? ¿Con tu Kouga?- Preguntó esta mientras volvían de regreso a casa y cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse tras el mar.

Kagome se sorprendió de no pensar en él y luego se sintió algo culpable por eso.

- Oh… no, él no va a estar aquí el sábado… y no creo que yo vaya al baile tampoco.

- Noooo- Eri se detuvo y la tomó de los hombros mirándola fijamente- ¿Es por eso que estas tan distraída? ¿Por qué tu lobito no esta? – Sonrió con picardía- ¿es que acaso lo extrañas? Kagome, admítelo de una vez, te gusta el joven Kouga ¡has estado suspirando toda la tarde por él!

La muchacha abrió más los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga y enrojeció. Dio un paso atrás para alejarse de ella y luego bajó la vista, turbada y agitada.

- No… no es cierto… - Tartamudeó-… no estaba pensando en él.

- ¿No? ¿Y en quien pensabas entonces?

Contrariada, sonrió y se excusó rápidamente. Qué estaba diciendo.

- ¡En nadie!

Eri alzó una ceja.

- Mentirosa… se nota que algo te pasa… y esto tiene que ver con un muchacho ¿vas a aceptar al fin la propuesta de Kouga? Él te ama desde hace mucho, nunca he visto a un chico enamorado de esa forma como tu lobo lo esta.

La joven suspiró con fuerza y evitó seguir con la conversación. A veces, se sentía demasiado culpable por el amor de él hacia ella. Kagome lo quería mucho, pero no de la forma en que él esperaba que fuera y aun así la aceptaba y deseaba compartir su vida con la suya.

- "_Somos iguales, dos personas solitarias y pobres que necesitan de la compañía del otro_"- Le había dicho alguna vez.

Y eso era cierto.

Se despidió de su amiga y prometió pasar a verla uno de estos días pero volvió a afirmar que no iría al baile.

Caminando de vuelta a casa, por el sendero de piedra y polvo mientras el sol se veía rojizo cerca del mar, Kagome pensó que era más factible dirigir su atención hacia la persona que la había acompañado casi toda su vida y había estado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida como era Kouga, en vez de… alguien rico e imposible que se fijara o sintiera algo por ella. Y se enfadó consigo misma por imaginar tantas cosas en vez de pensar en la casita que tenía en el puerto de Thira y que era su salvación en caso de perder el trabajo o… el tener que renunciar a el.

Y otra vez pensó en Inuyasha y su corazón se desbocó. Se detuvo de súbito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en frente, a un par de metros de distancia.

Sentado en la motocicleta que estaba junto al camino, Inuyasha la observaba con una gran sonrisa de alegría.

Kagome tragó fuerte y se dijo a sí misma que estaba confundiendo sus repentinas buenas acciones de él con algo más y que ya debía dejarse de pensar tantas tonterías o eso la llevaría a muy grandes problemas. Entonces sonrió y se acercó a él tratando de ser natural mientras el muchacho se bajaba de su vehículo y seguía mirándola.

- Estas aquí- Musitó la joven sonriendo algo avergonzada y al mirarlo a los ojos no fue capaz de sostener su mirada y bajó el rostro.

- Sí- Respondió él simplemente, en un susurro.

Todo lo que había ella intentado mentalizarse desapareció, porque estar ahí, frente a él, bajo aquella mirada que la hacía temblar por completo, percibiendo el aroma de su perfume costoso que despertaba en ella sentimientos confusos, todo se derrumbó. Pensó rápidamente en decir algo para ignorar el deseo que tenía de acercarse aun más a él y…

- No te habrías molestado…- Comenzó a hablar rápidamente, atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara y luego avergonzándose y desviando el rostro a un lado-… me sé este camino de memoria y me gusta caminar de todas formas así que…

Entonces Inuyasha se acercó hasta tocar su pecho con el suyo, deslizar su mano por su cintura, atraerla aun más a su cuerpo y posar inesperadamente sus labios sobre los suyos sin permitirle acaso reaccionar con una protesta. Una protesta que duró un par de segundos en su mente y que luego desapareció, así como todo a su alrededor, entonces Kagome cerró los ojos y respondió al beso que le paralizó el corazón.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Yo quería actualizar durante la semana pero lamentablemente la falta de tiempo no me lo permitió, así que recién terminé de escribir este capítulo que espero disfruten y les guste.

Ahora me voy que tengo que salir (para variar), **muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejaron estando en tan malas condiciones fanfiction el fin de semana pasado, se los agradezco muchísimo por tomarse esa molestia, gracias**.

Cuídense y que esten bien.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	9. El Efecto de un Beso

**Capítulo 9: "El efecto de un beso"**

Tenía sus manos sobre su pecho con una primera intención de apartarse, pero ahora, como había cedido, las mantenía presionadas sobre su camisa pudiendo incluso percibir el calor de su cuerpo.

Kagome mantenía su boca firme sobre la suya hasta que Inuyasha, sin poder contenerse más, la atrapó con la suya y la instó a separar los labios para poder ahondar en su beso y tocar con su lengua la de ella. Sólo ese movimiento logró despertarla de su rendición, entonces abrió los ojos y se apartó de súbito del hombre que, perdido en sus emociones y deseo, no alcanzó a reaccionar. Ella lo miró con la boca entreabierta, atónita, sonrojada y jadeante, él mantuvo su mirada sobre la suya, seria, brillante, arrebatadora. Kagome sin saber qué hacer y temblando por completo bajó la vista aun sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado, tuvo el fugaz pensamiento que quizás había sido una ilusión, pero de inmediato sabía que eso no era cierto porque aun sentía el ardor de sus labios sobre los suyos y el gusto fresco de su boca posesiva. Casi en shock volvió a alzar sus ojos a él y su rostro adoptó la expresión casi del horror. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza, su mirada se mantenía fija en la de ella, por un momento todo pareció detenerse. El tiempo, el espacio, todo, hasta sus pensamientos dejaron de funcionar. Pero luego se acercó con lentitud hasta la joven que se sintió pequeña cuando se obligó a alzar la mirada para estar a su altura, cuando él posó su mano en un brazo y volvió a atraerla hacia su pecho Kagome volvió a rendirse ante su beso, un beso que la sumergió en lo más profundo de un sentimiento cálido, hermoso, desconocido. No podía luchar contra él aunque quisiera porque las fuerzas se habían desvanecido y el beso hambriento, ardiente y a la vez tierno la apartó de la realidad, sólo pudo dejarse llevar por el momento, turbada, desconcertada y perdida, pero luego fue capaz de responderle al beso, se puso en puntitas y cuando lo hizo sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la camisa arrugándola sobre su pecho, las manos de Inuyasha se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda para aproximarla aun más a su pecho y ahondar el beso, hasta el punto de casi dejarla sin aliento. La falta de aire hizo que recuperara nuevamente las fuerzas, o lo que le quedaba de ella, y lo empujó ocultando el rostro entre sus manos debido a la vergüenza.

Inuyasha la observó tratando de calmar aun su agitación. Al verla así, sin siquiera mostrar el rostro, temblando y casi sollozando, él se dio cuenta que quizás había cometido una de las torpezas más grandes de su vida…

Probablemente… ella no sentía lo mismo que él…

_Kouga_… susurró su cerebro haciéndolo de inmediato hervir de rabia y celos. Por supuesto, debía haberlo imaginado ¿para qué obviarlo? Aunque ella había rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio y clamaba que lo quería pero no de la misma forma en que él lo hacía (porque eso era lo que Inuyasha recordaba haber escuchado en una de las conversaciones nocturnas de aquellos dos), no significaba que en verdad fuera cierto… quizás sí sentía algo por él… por ese…

Bajó la vista sintiendo que la rabia se disipaba y daba paso a la desilusión, el desconcierto y también la pena. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Por supuesto no debió haber actuado de esa forma tan impulsiva con ella… qué tonto era… ¡qué idiota era! ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿No le bastaba con lo que había sucedido en Tokio? ¿No le bastaban los líos en que estaba metido? Diablos ¡diablos! Idiota ¡estúpido Inuyasha!

Y entonces adoptó aquella actitud altiva, orgullosa y ruda con la que había llegado a la isla, sin mirar a la joven que aún no se atrevía a dar la cara, se puso las gafas de sol y luego subió a la motocicleta, haciendo rugir de forma estruendosa el motor de ésta. Fue ahí que Kagome apartó las manos y poco a poco se atrevió a dirigir la mirada a él. Su corazón aun latía desbocado y el cuerpo seguía temblando pero en el momento en que pudo ver su expresión y cuando de pronto él dirigió el rostro a ella frunciendo el ceño, a la muchacha le pareció que se le helaba la sangre.

- Bueno ¿vas a subir o que?- Fue la pregunta áspera que el hombre formuló sin mucha paciencia.

Sin saber qué pensar Kagome no pudo reaccionar de inmediato. Por un segundo nuevamente creyó que quizás había soñado… pero el fuego de sus labios y el sabor de su boca en la suya aun no se quitaban. Se estremeció de sólo volver a revivir el momento, apartó la mirada del hombre que la ignoraba por completo, y se acercó tratando de mantener la compostura y la calma a pesar de que moría por el desconcierto y los nervios. Dudó en subir tras él, pero cuando Inuyasha le entregó el casco despectivamente, Kagome se armó de valor y lo hizo, actuando casi de la misma forma en que ese hombre lo hacía. Si ahora se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado entonces haría lo mismo, pensó con rencor.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue tortuoso. Inuyasha iba a una velocidad impresionante y Kagome estuvo a punto de protestar porque había veces en que estaba segura la moto se desestabilizaría y caerían ambos o quizás quedarían estampados contra un árbol. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿es que acaso era un loco?

Cuando llegaron a la casa ella bajó rápidamente detrás suyo, se quitó el casco y se lo entregó con violencia dándole una mirada temible.

- ¡Idiota!- Le masculló con rabia y descontrol, sin importarle ahora quien era él o lo que representaba.

Inuyasha la miró sin expresión recibiendo el duro casco y que golpeó su pecho, pero a pesar del dolor que le provocó, no fue nada en comparación con el dolor de imaginarse rechazado por ella.

El rostro sin emoción cambió cuando Kagome se alejó de él entre las sombras de la noche. Suspiró y sus dedos se aferraron más al casco que la joven le había entregado con tan poca delicadeza. Su mente le recordó el beso que le había robado y la sensación indescriptible, cálida y posesiva que había nacido de lo más profundo de su cuerpo, algo que jamás había sentido. Fue por eso que la había besado una segunda vez. La sensación se acrecentó en su cuerpo y despertó instintos primitivos de deseo y también, por que no, ternura. La abrazó más, queriendo protegerla, cuidarla… quererla… amarla…

Pero todo se había desvanecido con su rechazo.

Inuyasha se quitó el casco frunciendo el ceño y esbozando una mueca de rencor. Qué estúpido había sido.

Nunca se había rebajado tanto en su vida fijándose y menos besando a alguien así, de su condición, que recibía este "pago".

Deseó odiarla por humillarlo de esa forma, odiarla y hacerla pagar por su osadía.

Con ese pensamiento pudo renovar sus fuerzas y también su espíritu. Alzando la barbilla y con la mirada destellante de orgullo, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la casa.

Izayoi lo recibió con un beso y de inmediato se sorprendió de la frialdad del muchacho, recordándole el día en que llegó, pero no dijo nada, se alejó y se limitó a preguntar muy levemente, como había sido su día recorriendo la isla.

En su habitación, Kagome se encontraba junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el cielo oscuro de la noche y con dos de sus dedos acariciaba sus labios, rememorando el beso impetuoso que había recibido… y que de alguna manera la había… despertado. Despertado, porque sentía la sangre aun correr vertiginosa sobre sus venas, el corazón aun latir con violencia dentro de su pecho… y una sensación extraña y agradable que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago.

Se apartó la mano de la boca y también volteó furiosa consigo misma de la ventana. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso? ¿Qué había sido… agradable? No, no… no podía dejarse llevar… no podía pensar más allá, no podía imaginar ni soñar que él la había besado porque… porque tuviera una clase de sentimiento por ella ¡imposible! Quizás… quizás… sólo había sido un impulso, o… ya que se encontraba en la isla y ella era la chica más cercana… ¡no!

- Oh, Kami…- Murmuró tomándose la cabeza con las manos y sentándose en la cama.

No sabía qué creer ni qué pensar. Ese hombre… él… había llegado como un ángel al cual había añorado por tantos años, luego se convirtió en un demonio que la humilló y despreció sin misericordia, después la engañó haciéndole creer que había cambiado, que era bueno… sólo para… humillarla una vez más…

Apretó los puños de ambas manos y tembló de rabia. Hubiera querido despreciarlo o ignorarlo ¡quizás alejarse marchándose de esa casa de una vez por todas!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo se aflojó, derrotada, recordando una vez más la forma en que la había besado y como ella se había dejado, sin que su cuerpo le respondiera para oponerse ante ese beso inesperado.

A decir verdad… No podía ahora… irse de ahí…

No podía alejarse ya de Inuyasha…

* * *

Era un día brillante y caluroso, como todos los de Santorini en esa época del año. Las gaviotas surcaban el cielo quebrando con sus graznidos el silencio del lugar, las olas del mar, azul turquesa, se mecían suaves, ondulantes, constantes, algunos turistas pasaron cerca de él sin reparar en su presencia. Inuyasha se encontraba en la proa del yate afirmado en la barandilla de este y observaba el horizonte intentando ya no pensar en nada. Y sin embargo, por más que se esforzaba no obtenía éxito.

Aquella noche fue poco lo que durmió, recordando, meditando, maldiciendo su situación. Después de muchas horas de remordimiento, culpa, rabia y venganza sólo había podido llegar a una conclusión. Olvidar.

Era simple. Olvidar lo que había hecho con ella, la sirvienta de su madre, olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo y olvidar que su rechazo había herido más que su orgullo. Porque no estaba ahí para sufrir… penas de amor o algo por el estilo. Estaba ahí para idear un plan y volver a salvo a Tokio.

Inuyasha recostó los brazos en la barandilla y suspiró derrotado. No se sentía con ánimos de pensar en algo así y menos el deseo de volver a un lugar tan frío y oscuro como Tokio.

No, no podía marcharse ahora… imaginarlo resultaba… doloroso.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego afirmó su frente en ella. Cómo hubiera querido ser indiferente ante los sentimientos que habían nacido en él poco a poco, cómo hubiera deseado haber sido rencoroso como antes y vengarse por sentirse tan herido… pero no podía por más quisiera, no podía ser el de antes… por Kagome…

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera cambiado hasta ese punto? Cerró los ojos conteniendo el dolor de un corazón herido.

- ¿Señor Taisho?

La voz anciana y ronca de un hombre lo despertó de sus dolorosas meditaciones. Y aunque en otras ocasiones hubiera cambiado radicalmente el semblante, esta vez no se dio el trabajo de hacerlo y sólo volteó con el mismo rostro confundido y dolido hacia el que le hablaba.

La primera impresión que tuvo fue que le era conocido. Sin decir una sola palabra se concentró en estudiarlo mientras el anciano se acercaba limpiando sus manos arrugadas con un paño ennegrecido por lo que parecía aceite. Iba a estrecharle la mano pero enseguida se arrepintió y siguió limpiándoselas esta vez sonriendo casi avergonzado.

- Vaya… creo que… no es el Señor Taisho que imaginaba…

Inuyasha frunció levemente la frente y lo observó con interés.

- Seguramente se refiere a mi padre.

- Ohh… entonces tu eres el niño Inuyasha…- Se regocijó, sonriendo feliz esta vez y mostrando una desgastada dentadura- Pero qué grande estas, claro, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya eres todo un hombre… igualito a tu padre cuando vivía en esta isla…

- Usted debe ser… Toutossai- Musitó sin ánimos y entonces desvió la mirada hacia la costanera con intenciones de abandonar el yate.

- Sí, le hago la mantención a esta embarcación que a pesar del tiempo, sigue como nueva… deberías probarla muchacho.

El joven hizo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa, sin mirarlo.

- No tengo deseos de hacerlo.

- ¡Oh! Pero podrías… me duele profundamente que este yate siga amarrado aquí por años y años… le dije a la Señora Izayoi que mejor lo vendiera pero no quiere hacerlo, no quiere deshacerse de nada de su señor padre… es que… bueno, aun tiene esperanzas a que regrese.

Inuyasha entonces lo miró con seriedad y se echó ambas manos a los bolsillos.

- ¿Mi padre regresar? ¿Después de lo que ella le hizo?- Volvió a hacer una mueca pero esta vez fue de burla – Mi padre jamás perdonará una traición como esa… además esta feliz y casado allá en Tokio.

Toutossai entrecerró los ojos pero su rostro arrugado se endureció.

- Vaya… eres igual a él… no confías en los demás…

El muchacho entornó los ojos, exasperado.

- ¡Feh! Qué sabe usted…- Masculló, dándole luego la espalda.

- Oh… ya veo… - Sonrió-… eres todo un Taisho… rencoroso, desconfiado… ¿crees que tu querida madre haya sido capaz de hacerle eso a tu padre?

Inuyasha volteó y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Bah! Y que sabe usted…

El anciano se acercó y lo miró sin sumisión esta vez.

- Sé que la Señora Izayoi es una dama honorable y que lo ama a pesar de haber sido despreciada por el señor y abandonada incluso alejándola de su único hijo… sé que la señora jamás sería capaz de haber cometido infidelidad como se le acusó… pero el señor Inu Taisho prefirió desconfiar, sufrir y huir en vez de hacerle caso a su corazón… ojalá jovencito que a usted no le pase nunca eso, porque no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver ni tampoco hay perdón para un hombre que abandona de forma tan cruel a la mujer que tanto ama… eso no se hace, no señor.

Se calló y al segundo se dio cuenta que debió haber medido sus palabras. Bajó la vista y comenzó otra vez a limpiar sus manos con el trapo raído y sucio.

- Perdone… pero… no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir… y su madre lo a hecho por más de 12 años… y sigue haciéndolo.

El joven se quedó observando al anciano y experimentando sentimientos que muchas veces lo habían invadido pero que rápidamente abandonaba porque era más fácil creer a su padre… no es que lo hubiese ignorado… porque aunque a los 12 años era aun pequeño como para comprender las cosas, cuando se fue haciendo adulto la duda de lo que había sucedido aquella vez siempre perturbaba sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, como ya era demasiado tarde, dejó de aproblemarse por ello y siguió convenciéndose que su madre en verdad había engañado a su padre.

Quizás… por esa rabia infinita hacia su progenitora, había sido tan despectivo y cruel con el sexo femenino…

- Yo… lamento haberle hablado así, niño Inuyasha, pero…

- Esta bien, Toutossai, esta bien, no te preocupes…- Murmuró, ahora bajando por la escalerilla que unía la embarcación con el muelle.

El anciano lo observó y se preguntó si en verdad ese muchacho era igual a su padre. Aparentemente sí, pues sabía que guardaba un profundo rencor contra su madre y también recordaba lo mimado y travieso que era… sin embargo, ahora que lo observaba con calma… no parecía ser cruel como lo había imaginado… al contrario, había algo en esa mirada y en sus palabras que le revelaban que…

Y luego pensó que si seguía tan rencoroso con su madre, entonces… ¿qué hacía en esa isla? Entornó los ojos. Los Taisho muchas veces lo desconcertaban. Se inclinó en la barandilla para agregar algo más antes que Inuyasha se marchara.

- Niño Inuyasha… podría un día de estos sacar a navegar el yate… antes que termine oxidándose.

Inuyasha sólo alzó la barbilla a modo de afirmación y luego se puso el casco. Montó la motocicleta y se alejó rápidamente de allí.

Mientras conducía a una velocidad irracional recordó las palabras del anciano mezcladas con las imágenes de su madre llorando la partida ambos, sus súplicas, su dolor. Su padre había abandonado a su madre por una traición que él jamás vio pero que supo por la boca de su propio progenitor, mientras su madre clamaba que había sido un error, un malentendido, una trampa.

_- "Vaya… eres igual a él… no confías en los demás…"_

¿Igual a su padre? Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Igual a su padre… no… él… no… ¿su padre? Su padre, el que había preferido creer en la mentira, el que se avergonzó de su conducta, prefirió limpiar su apellido al punto de desheredarlo, ese era su padre, al que tanto había admirado… ¿igual a su padre? ¡No! ¡No quería ser igual a él! ¡No quería ser como él!

La rabia y la impotencia nublaron la razón, sus manos se aferraron más al acelerador de su motocicleta aumentando aun más la velocidad y sin embargo no fue mucho el trecho que recorrió porque justo en una curva esta de desestabilizó arrastrándose por la tierra y llevándose con ella al muchacho que metros más adelante se soltó y cayó rodando contra un conjunto de grandes rocas negras.

El golpe en la cabeza fue amortiguado por el casco pero el del cuerpo no, así que sintió crujir cada uno de sus huesos mientras la última imagen antes de perder el conocimiento fue para ella… la sirvienta… que había robado su corazón.

* * *

- Oh… pero… es algo tarde ¿no lo cree Kaede? Ya anocheció y aun no llega- Dijo nerviosa Izayoi mientras se paseaba nerviosa y casi jadeante por la estancia y de vez en cuando se asomaba a la ventana para cerciorarse de si veía a su hijo.

- Quizás… se entretuvo en algún lugar, señora, no debe estar pensando en desgracias- Respondió la anciana preocupándose por la desesperación y agitación evidente de Su Señora.

Kagome se encontraba junto a ellas en la estancia y sentía la misma inquietud que Izayoi. En todo el día no lo había visto… y a pesar de que por un momento había decidido mantenerse alejada de él yendo a Thira y pasando algunas horas limpiando la casa que había heredado de su madre, a medida que pasaban las horas su ausencia se le hacía incluso dolorosa. Necesitaba verlo… sólo eso y quedaría tranquila. Pero eso no había sucedido, y las ansias por ver su rostro y perderse en el infinito ámbar de su mirada cambiaron a la inquietud e incluso el miedo.

Sin que las mujeres se preocuparan en ella se asomó más de una vez a la ventana a observar. La noche era oscura y pronto serían ya las 12.

- Y si… ¿él se marchó a Japón?- Preguntó Natsuna mientras le acercaba una taza de té a Su Señora.

Kagome palideció pero Izayoi negó sin dudar.

- No… no se ha marchado… debe haberle sucedido algo…

La muchacha tragó fuerte sintiendo hiel en la garganta, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas que reprimió a duras penas, sólo pensar en que algo le hubiera sucedido…

Y entonces se escuchó un ruido extraño y pesado que hizo que todos se asomaran a la puerta, cuando la abrieron vieron a Inuyasha subiendo con suma lentitud las escaleras mientras, tras él, la motocicleta se encontraba en el suelo y una de las ruedas seguía andando y sonado como si le faltara aceite.

A primera vista no notaron el estado en que el joven se encontraba, pero en cuanto se acercó y la luz de la estancia lo iluminó, se dieron cuenta de su condición, y entonces Izayoi se abalanzó a él sollozando y Kagome se tapó la boca con la mano para reprimir el gemido de la impresión.

Él se encontraba completamente sucio en polvo y parte de su ropa se encontraba rasgada. Los pantalones tenían agujeros en el muslo y de donde se veía una masa negra y sanguinolenta medio seca, el cabello también sucio y enmarañado, un brazo completamente desnudo pues la manga de la camisa había desaparecido y ahí también se veía sangre seca a la altura del bíceps. Su rostro era lo que más impresión les causó, pues tenía moretones en las mejillas, rasgado una comisura del labio, rasmillones y aun seguía chorreando sangre de su sien.

Cuando Inuyasha las miró intentó sonreír pero en ese instante sus piernas flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer, Izayoi y Kagome alcanzaron a tomarlo, una a cada lado y lo llevaron a duras penas, medio consciente e inconsciente, al dormitorio.

- ¡Myoga! ¡Myoga! ¡Ve y busca un médico! ¡¡Deprisa!!- Ordenó la mujer y el anciano obedeció en seguida.

Las mujeres lo recostaron en la cama y se dedicaron a quitarle la ropa y limpiarlo. Kagome se encontraba con la espalda aplastada contra la pared observando casi en estado de shock al hombre, luego la obligaron a salir de la habitación sin que tuviera una excusa para quedarse ahí. Acongojada al límite del llanto tuvo que ceder y esperó en su habitación mientras la espera la consumía segundo a segundo.

El médico había llegado momentos más tarde y lo revisó exhaustivamente. Aunque aparentemente tenía heridas y más de alguna era de consideración, pero sin fractura en los huesos, recomendó que mantuviera el reposo por esa noche y que ante un dolor de cabeza lo llevaran de inmediato al hospital de Thira. Comentó que lo mejor sería llevarlo ahora mismo pero conocía más que nadie el estado de esas carreteras y la distancia que unía la casa con la capital… por eso curó sus heridas y dio la orden de llevarlo en la mañana al hospital a una revisión para asegurarse que no había peligro de nada.

Izayoi se quedó cuidándolo hasta que el muchacho despertó y le comentó lo que había sucedido, calmándola en parte y asegurándole que nada malo le pasaría. Conforme con sus palabras volvió a su alcoba sólo porque él casi la obligó a que fuera a descansar.

Ya sólo en su alcoba, entrecerró los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo cansado y muy adolorido. Casi se había matado, a decir verdad… y hubo un instante, estando allí, botado en la arena sangrando y semi consciente, en que realmente lo deseó… deseó morir… porque su vida no valía nada… no tenía nada ni nadie por quien vivir…

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el hombre apartó aquellos pensamientos para dirigir la mirada en aquella dirección. Un haz de luz de la sala iluminó la silueta femenina que en seguida se desvaneció cuando ella cerró la puerta, tras su espalda. Escuchó sus pasos suaves y enseguida supo quien era, su corazón se lo advirtió latiendo a mil por segundo. La sombra se acercó hasta que tomó forma ya junto a su cama, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba ese sector. Kagome se arrodilló junto a la cama y lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y casi llorosos, muy enrojecidos. Se encontraba pálida como un fantasma y su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviera frío. Aun llevaba la ropa de diario y eso que era ya de madrugada. Inuyasha tragó fuerte mirándola a los ojos y sin decir nada, sólo sus miradas se encontraron y parecieron decirse mil cosas. Finalmente la joven bajó la vista y suspiró con fuerza, su suspiro iba acompañado con un sollozo reprimido.

- Gracias a Kami estas bien.

Él sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella, la muchacha se sonrojó y alzó el rostro a él, sorprendida.

- Estabas… ¿llorando por mí?

Kagome hizo un gesto con su boca y luego bajó la vista, un instante más tarde sollozó y tuvo vergüenza de hacerlo así que escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

- Creí… oh, creí que…- Se apartó las manos y lo miró llena de dolor-… no me lastimes… por favor… no juegues con mis sentimientos… no sé… en qué momento yo… - Bajó la mirada e hipeó de llanto.

Inuyasha la miró sin creer.

- Qué… qué dices…- Murmuró-… en qué momento ¿qué?

Kagome respiró profundamente y se dio valor para mirarlo a la cara. Jamás había visto a ese hombre como lo veía ahora, tan cercano, tan vulnerable, tan diferente. Se mordió el labio y bajó otra vez la vista, avergonzada. Inuyasha intentó sonreír, sintiendo que recobraba fuerzas y que su corazón se armaba nuevamente dentro de su pecho.

- No juego contigo… querida Kagome…- Dijo al fin, acariciando su mejilla una vez más y sorprendiéndose de su sonrojo. Ella alzó el rostro y se enfrentó al ardor y la emoción de sus ojos dorados. – No juego contigo…- Volvió a reafirmar en un susurro más suave aun.

Y entonces, alzando un poco más el torso, acercó su boca a la de la muchacha y la besó con suavidad. Kagome de inmediato le respondió suspirando de alivio y también emoción.

Cuando se apartaron se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin decir nada, hasta que ella al fin apartó un mechón del cabello del hombre de su frente sólo para cerciorarse que la herida escondida se encontraba bien. Sonrió cuando volvió a mirarlo a él y entonces Inuyasha tomó inesperadamente su mano y depositó un beso tierno en ella. La presión de sus labios y el fuego de su piel aceleraron los latidos de su corazón. Kagome se acercó a él y fue ella quien lo besó, esta vez ansiosa, apasionada, desbordando todos aquellos sentimientos nuevos que se habían apoderado de su corazón sin saber cómo… pero que estaban ahí… ahora… y tal vez correspondidos…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Puf, me cansé, jeje, pero bueno, aquí esta y espero les haya gustado, porque a mi sí jejeje. **Gracias a todas por los reviews, sus mensajes aumentan mi cuota para este fic y sólo gracias a ustedes n.n me siento muy contenta, gracias por leer**.

No sé qué más comentar... nos vemos y espero que pronto, si el tiempo me lo permite, les agradezco su paciencia y por el apoyo que aprecio de todo corazón.

Cuídense mucho y suerte a quienes dan la PSU y las que terminan el año escolar jeje.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	10. Celos

**Capítulo 10: "Celos"**

Sus labios buscaban los de él con impetuosidad y torpeza, apoyando las manos en el suelo quiso acercarse más al hombre, que ansioso deslizó su mano tras su nuca, entre sus cabellos, sólo para asegurarse que no podía escapar esta vez. Kagome, emocionada y ansiosa por sus besos, se acercó más a él y que provocó que Inuyasha se quejara suavemente, ella abrió los ojos y recordó el estado de su rostro y su boca, quiso separarse pero el muchacho la presionó más contra él obligándola nuevamente a besarlo con una ferocidad casi descontrolada, pero que poco a poco amainó hasta terminar en un beso suave y afirmar su frente contra la suya. El calor de su aliento abrazó el rostro de Kagome provocándole escalofríos, entrecerró los ojos al igual que él intentando recuperar la calma de su corazón.

Inuyasha entreabrió los ojos y ella también lo hizo, sin separar la mano que seguía en su nuca, él comenzó a murmurar.

- Perdóname por ser… tan brusco contigo…- Se separó un poco y la miró buscando algo en los ojos castaños de ella-… no me refiero a lo que pasó ayer… sino a cuando recién llegué a esta isla…

Kagome no podía evitar emocionarse al poder admirar aquellos increíbles ojos dorados que se centraban en ella, sólo en ella y que al hablar de esa forma se tornaban más claros, más brillantes y hermosos. Acercó su mano y la posó sobre su mejilla magullada y algo herida.

- No sé que habrá pasado allá en Tokio… - Suspiró profundamente-… pero… quiero ayudarte…

Él sonrió y la soltó del cuello sólo para tomar su mano que reposaba en su mejilla y besarla en la palma, ella sonrió con suavidad.

- Ya me estas ayudando… no quiero volver a Tokio.

Kagome dejó de sonreír y abrió un poco más los ojos debido a la sorpresa que le causaba escuchar esa revelación.

- Pero… ¿qué dices? Qué…

Él sonrió y la silenció posando un dedo en sus labios.

- Shhh, recuerda que se supone debes estar durmiendo…- Musitó, y su sonrojo le provocó una sonrisa- Tengo una duda… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Quitó su dedo de los labios de Kagome y ella afirmó con su cabeza, sin decir palabra, Inuyasha frunció levemente el ceño con seriedad y a la expectativa, contemplándola fijamente como para descubrir la verdad en su mirada antes que hablara. Sonrió.

- ¿Cómo pudiste reconocerme cuando llegué el primer día aquí? Habían pasado… 12 años… - Alzó una ceja-… no creo ser el mismo mocoso de esa edad.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, con ese atisbo de felicidad e inocencia y a Inuyasha eso pareció iluminar no sólo su rostro, sino también la habitación.

- Por tus ojos…- Murmuró, sonrojándose y observándolo fijamente sólo para deleitarse una vez más con el ámbar de su mirada. Lo vio fruncir el ceño en señal de confusión, la joven sonrió aun más-… dorados… los ojos dorados sólo los he visto en la familia Taisho. Pude recordar eso.

Inuyasha tardó un segundo en sonreír.

- Ohh… buena respuesta… los ojos de este color son la marca registrada de un Taisho. Sólo sabemos que somos familia si tiene los ojos del color ámbar.- Se burló.

- Sí- Afirmó ella riendo- Juro que es el emblema de tu familia… ojos ámbar, significa que es un Taisho.

Inuyasha sonrió y tuvo que admitir que eso era una completa verdad.

- Bien… así que supiste que era yo por eso del color de los ojos… muy astuta…

- Bueno, algo es algo, tu al contrario no me reconociste… - Ella agudizó la vista de forma perspicaz-… o al menos eso me hiciste creer.

El hombre sonrió otra vez y recostó su cabeza en la almohada, la muchacha acercó más su torso sólo para verlo de más cerca y cerciorarse que se encontraba bien. Inuyasha sostuvo su mano y la posó a la altura del corazón. Kagome se sorprendió de sentir bajo su palma, incluso con la tela de su camiseta de por medio, el latir violento y rápido de su corazón.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

Él sonrió. Quizás era demasiado inocente como para pensar que su taquicardia se debía a su cercanía en vez de algún estrago producto del accidente.

- ¿Sabes?- Dijo en cambio, mirándola fijamente y con una leve sonrisa que a la muchacha le provocaba escalofríos- Cuando entraste a mi habitación y vi que eras tú… tuve un dejavú.

- ¿Deja… vú?

- Me recordó el día que caí de aquel acantilado, cuando tenía 12 años… y tú fuiste al hospital a verme y me obsequiaste algo…

La joven lo miró fijamente con expresión confundida. El hombre suspiró mirando el techo esta vez.

- Kami Sama… supongo que eras demasiado pequeña como para recordarlo… me siento pervertido…

Ella contuvo la risa posando una mano sobre la boca.

- No seas tonto, si me acuerdo de cuando tenía 5 años… por algo te recordaba… sé que fui a verte al hospital…- Luego disminuyó el tono de su voz-… pero no recuerdo… el obsequio…

Inuyasha alzó una ceja mientras ella lo observaba con seriedad y expectación, esperando que le contara la historia completa. El silencio del hombre desconcertó más aun a la joven, hasta que él finalmente sonrió y apuntó en dirección del baúl pequeño.

- Esta ahí… creo que cuando lo veas… lo recordarás.

Kagome volteó el rostro en la dirección que él le señalaba y observó aquellos baúles que conocía de memoria pero que jamás había abierto porque respetaba mucho los asuntos personales. Finalmente se puso de pie y caminó hasta el que Inuyasha le señaló, para abrir la tapa y observar un instante su interior.

Por como se encontraba la habitación, no fue mucho lo que vio, sin embargo cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio entre la masa de ropa y juguetes unas perlas extrañas que brillaban a pesar de no haber luz. En seguida ella abrió más los ojos debido a la sorpresa y la tomó en sus manos, las cuentas se desparramaron uniformemente pero no cayeron porque todas estaban unidas en un hilo desgastado y que formaba un collar bastante tosco y peculiar.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y volteó a él con la mirada brillante.

- Pero… ¡si esto lo hice yo!

- Y me lo dejaste en mi cuello mientras estaba medio muerto- Sonrió.

La joven miró las cuentas redondas y amoratadas y evocó el día en que paseando en la playa recogió aquellas piedras extrañas y formó un collar que había regalado a Inuyasha. Desde esa vez su afición a la artesanía se había desarrollado y había encontrado en ella, un medio del cual se hacía algo de dinero en las temporadas de verano y también en el colegio. También había sido su "terapia" en los días en que sufría más aun la ausencia de su madre.

- Oh…- Respiró hondo, visiblemente emocionada y también algo turbada y luego alzó la vista a él con cierta modestia-… pero… esta horrible… ni siquiera las cuentas están bien distribuidas- Rió nerviosamente- Debiste lanzarlo a la basura.

De pronto se tensó por completo y borró la sonrisa del rostro, volteando el cuerpo en dirección a la puerta de salida, Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin entender aun pero antes que pudiera hablar, ella volvió la mirada a él casi en pánico y sin que alcanzara a hablar, la puerta se abrió y la luz de la habitación se encendió. El muchacho se sorprendió de ver a su madre en ropa de dormir, observándolos con cierta extrañeza mientras la chica volteaba a ella, escondía las manos tras su espalda ocultando el rosario y palideciendo completamente.

- Oh… ¿Kagome?- Dijo la mujer, turbada en un principio y luego posando sus ojos en Inuyasha, que había recostado la cabeza nuevamente y observaba el techo de su alcoba de lo más calmado. La sirvienta en cambio comenzó a temblar y a pesar de la palidez sus mejillas se enrojecieron de súbito-¿Qué…?- Frunció el ceño y luego volviéndose hacia la joven suspiró de alivio-… Oh, cierto, estabas preocupada… y debiste escucharlo primero que yo hablar ¿verdad?

Inuyasha evitó sonreír y entonces alzó su torso quedando medio sentado y afirmando un brazo en el colchón de la almohada miró a su madre y de reojo a Kagome.

- Precisamente, madre, ella vino para saber como me encontraba.

La muchacha miró a Izayoi con cierta vergüenza porque se sentía bastante mal ya que de alguna forma le estaban ocultando algunos "detalles". Por supuesto pensó que era mejor así, quizás Su Señora no estaría de acuerdo con que su hijo tuviera "algo" con ella.

- Ahh… - La mujer se acercó a él y deslizó su mano bajo el cabello para sentir la temperatura de su frente-… pues… no tienes fiebre… ¿estabas hablando dormido?- Le preguntó.

Inuyasha sonrió y dio una mirada rápida a Kagome.

- Pues… sí, creo que era un sueño.

Izayoi no pareció tranquilizarse.

- Si te sientes mal dímelo, ya sabes que debemos ir al médico en cuanto…

- No, no, madre, ya no me siento mal… al contrario…- Sonrió alzando una ceja que Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse-… estoy mucho mejor. De maravillas.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el ceño.

- Sí, de maravillas, casi te matas y estas todo magullado y herido, si sigues hablando tantas tonterías juro que te llevo al hospital aunque sea a la fuerza.

Inuyasha la miró impresionado y luego se rio sin parar. Eso sí consternó a ambas mujeres porque jamás, al menos después de su regreso, lo habían visto tan… efusivo, feliz, y menos reír y de esa forma.

Izayoi finalmente sonrió tranquilizándose y se arrodilló a su lado, junto a la cama, desde ahí le acarició la cabeza mientras él callaba y la miraba con atención. Kagome volteó y salió de allí rápidamente.

- Mi querido niño… me alegra tanto verte así… creí que… bueno… sé que cuando volviste tus sentimientos hacia mi no habían cambiado… - Ella no pudo contener la emoción y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Inuyasha, por primera vez, sintió demasiada pena por ella, casi podía sentir su dolor-… en realidad no sé si han cambiado pero… verte tan contento es suficiente para mi.

Él la miró con intensidad pero no dijo nada. La verdad, prefería callarlo, pero era tan obvio todo ahora… porque se daba cuenta de la diferencia entre su padre, altivo, orgulloso, incluso frío; y su madre, amorosa, compasiva, noble. Si decía que lo de aquella vez había sido un error, una trampa, ahora se estaba convenciendo que había sido así. Esa mujer tan buena tenía que dejar de sufrir por el amor de quien no había confiado en ella. Inu Taisho no la merecía. Entonces le tomó las manos y se las besó, la mujer cerró los ojos y las lágrimas finalmente cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

- Madre… no llore por favor…

Ella lo miró y sonrió con debilidad, luego lo abrazó con fuerza y después comenzó a darle besos en las mejillas.

- Lloro de felicidad, tenerte a mi lado… nuevamente ha sido el sueño de mi vida…

Y entonces él, que por un instante se sintió incómodo por sus demostraciones de afecto, dejó que ella lo besara una vez más en la mejilla y lo abrazara. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de la isla que comenzaba a ser parte de él, que calmaba su espíritu y que sin lugar a dudas lo cambiaba a él como persona por completo… era la isla… ¿o no?

* * *

- Ahh, al fin niña ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

Kagome había entrado por la puerta de la cocina esperando no ver a nadie a esa hora en ese lugar y sin embargo se quedó estática y su rostro se fulguró cuando vio que allí estaba Kaede, parada en medio y con ambos brazos en la cintura mirándola con severidad, su Señora, a su lado, tenía el rostro serio aunque cuando la vio suspiró aliviada e incluso le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Inuyasha sin embargo se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, de pijama, se encontraba aburrido, desganado y también preocupado por su ausencia, así que cuando la vio no pudo evitar la sonrisa, sin embargo también fue el único que notó cuando ella se echó con rapidez algo en el bolsillo de su vestido desgastado.

- Perdón… yo… fui a… la playa, sólo a dar un paseo- Murmuró intentando disculparse.

No supo el efecto que eso causaría. Ambas mujeres se miraron consternadas e Inuyasha frunció el ceño. La media sonrisa que tenía con sólo verla desapareció al instante. Entonces su corazón latió más fuerte aun de cómo había latido cuando Kagome apareció en la cocina, en ese momento el hombre experimentó un sentimiento de alteración, miedo y desconfianza. Se removió en la silla y tensó la mandíbula, evitando nuevamente mirarla. Ella notó su cambio, supo que algo estaba mal cuando él dejó de sonreír, miró a las mujeres sólo para encontrar una explicación a todo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz, sabiendo de antemano que la noticia iba a afectarla. Comenzó a respirar fuertemente.

- Oh, seguro ella ya lo sabe- Dijo Inuyasha casi sarcástico, pero aun sin mirarla.

La sirvienta sintió que su pecho se oprimía. ¿Qué sucedía para que Inuyasha se hubiera disgustado? Sólo imaginar que él pudiera cambiar a lo que era antes le aterró. Tragó fuertemente y se acercó a Su Señora quien era la que menos le infundía temor en ese instante, la mujer la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, señora Izayoi?

- Estabas en la caleta ¿verdad? - Preguntó en cambio la cocinera.

- ¿En la caleta?- Supo entonces la razón del disgusto. A ninguna de esas dos les gustaba mucho su amistad con Kouga. Suspiró pesadamente y se alejó de ellas para beber un vaso de agua. Tenía la garganta seca.- No, no estuve ahí, fui a la playa que esta cerca, además no tienen que enojarse tanto, Kouga no esta, se fue a pescar muy lejos y no volverá en varias semanas- Y se bebió el agua de un sorbo.

Izayoi suspiró y relajó más el semblante.

- No te enfades… sólo estábamos preocupados por ti… además lo que dices de Kouga no es así, hemos sabido que… la embarcación de ese muchacho ya esta en la caleta, lo que quiere decir que ya esta aquí.

- Oh ¿si?- Se sorprendió. Y luego se preocupó. ¿Qué había sucedido para que hubiera regresado tan pronto?

Kaede entornó los ojos y se alejó hacia la mesa en donde había un cesto de fruta la cual comenzó a limpiar con un trozo de tela hasta dejarlas con brillo.

- Bien… - Dijo Izayoi sin saber creer o no a la joven. Luego sonrió- Pero querida, te esperábamos impaciente porque te tenemos una sorpresa ¿no se acerca ya tu fiesta de graduación?

La muchacha miraba a Inuyasha que aun seguía sin darle la cara. A la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por la ventana pudo notar con más detalle las marcas de su accidente. El rostro tenía varios moretones y algunas cortaduras que marcaban su piel, sus brazos que se encontraban desnudos por la camiseta de manga corta, mostraban mejor aspecto de lo que creyó, sólo un vendaje a la altura del bíceps de uno de ellos le indicaba el lugar exacto de la gran herida que había visto la noche anterior.

- ¿Kagome?

Se sonrojó cuando escuchó la voz de Kaede llamándola con insistencia. Apartó con rapidez el rostro de Inuyasha y observó a las mujeres que ahora se mostraban de mejor ánimo e incluso expectantes.

- Lo siento… ¿qué?

- Mira lo que te tenemos- Dijo Izayoi entregándole en sus manos un paquete algo grande pero liviano en papel brillante- Vamos, ábrelo.

Se sentía algo molesta por la forma en que desconfiaban de ella pero aun así abrió el paquete de mala gana, sólo para encontrar un vestido del mismo color de tela que días atrás había ido a buscar a una tienda en Thira. Confundida, alzó la mirada a las mujeres que sonrieron encantadas.

- Para la fiesta- Acotó Izayoi tomando el vestido entre sus manos y desplegándolo para que pudiera apreciarlo en su totalidad. Kagome seguía sin expresión alguna. Casi sentía que intentaban congraciarse con ella debido a lo anterior.

- No hace falta- Murmuró, volteando y dejando el vaso junto al lavaplatos- No iré.

El desencanto reinó en los rostros de ambas mujeres. Entonces Izayoi lo comprendió y se sintió mal por intentar alejar a su protegida de aquel muchacho pescador. No había que ser así. ¿quién era ella para discriminar a los demás debido a los asuntos del pasado? Se avergonzó de su actitud y caminó rápido hasta la joven para detenerla.

- Oh, querida niña… hemos sido muy crueles contigo al impedirte tener amistad con ese muchacho- Inuyasha en ese instante arrugó la frente y volteó el rostro hacia las mujeres observándolas fijamente, sin expresión aparente- Lo siento en verdad, y no digas que no irás, todos debemos disfrutar de un momento único en la vida como es la fiesta de graduación…- La abrazó-… mira… si quieres… puedes ir con ese muchacho Kouga, pero debes ir, no permitiré que pierdas ese evento tan importante en tu vida.

Y ya eso bastó para que Inuyasha perdiera la paciencia y se levantara como un resorte de su asiento.

- Eeeh… yo iré con ella, madre- Dijo, caminando hacia ellas.

Kaede e Izayoi lo miraron consternadas. Inuyasha se posó junto a Kagome aunque no la miró, la joven lo observó turbada y pestañeando varias veces porque creyó que quizás estaba delirando. Más se turbó aun cuando el rostro de ese hombre había cambiado completamente, ahora se mostraba contento e incluso sonriente.

- ¿Tu?- Preguntó Izayoi, muy confundida. Miró a Kagome que estaba igual que ella y que no supo qué decir- es una… fiesta de colegio, querido…- Sonrió luego-… no es como las fiestas de allá de Tokio a las que supongo, sueles ir.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Feh! No me hable como si fuera tarado. Claro que sé que no es como las fiestas de Tokio.

Izayoi miró a Kaede que sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros y poniendo el mismo rostro sorprendido que ella. Entonces la mujer miró a Kagome, que miraba esta vez el suelo y jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos.

- Bien… pero… qué dices tu, querida… si no quieres ir con Inuyasha que no te de pena decirlo- Le aclaró.

La muchacha alzó el rostro y negó con la cabeza. No se atrevía a mirar a Inuyasha que estaba a su lado pero casi juraría que sonreía con aquella sonrisa medio perversa. Él no cambiaría, seguiría siendo el impredecible de siempre.

- Entonces… - Izayoi que en un principio dudaba, poco a poco se contentó más con la situación y casi bailó alrededor de la pareja- Mis queridos niños… me han hecho muy feliz… tú Inuyasha, ya sabes, cuidas a Kagome como si fuera tu hermanita.

El hombre volteó el rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Feh! Deje de decir eso.

La mujer no se tomó la molestia de escucharlo, más bien se dirigió a Kaede con cierta preocupación.

- No queda nada para el baile y nos falta el traje de Inuyasha… ¿crees que en Thira habrá algo?

Kagome quiso hablar con Inuyasha pero éste se había alejado, ella supuso, a su habitación. Se sentía tan confundida… primero aquella desconfianza, porque eso había sido, desconfianza por creer que estaba con Kouga… y ahora haciendo esto por ella… actuando casi como si le estuviera haciendo un favor. Bajó la vista y pensó, con bastante tristeza, que quizás… las cosas no eran como imaginaba…

Se quedó un momento en la cocina, ayudando a Kaede con la cena y luego a limpiar todo, tratando de no pensar en él pero aun así se sentía con algo de inseguridad con respecto a sus sentimientos de parte de ese hombre hacia ella, aunque intentaba consolarse que eso de querer acompañarla al baile demostraba su interés ¿o no?

La casa quedó en penumbras y entonces decidió subir a su habitación. Con pasos lentos y la mirada en el suelo, caminó por el pasillo hasta que la puerta que no era la de su alcoba se abrió y una mano la jaló fuerte hacia el interior. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando supo por el calor de aquella mano tan grande era de Inuyasha, entonces alzó el rostro mientras él cerraba la puerta tras suyo y sin que alcanzara a decir algo, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con una pasión casi hambrienta que de inmediato provocó en la muchacha una rendición completa a él, tanto así que hasta las fuerzas cedieron y casi se sintió sin vida entre sus brazos. Cuando dejó de besarla entreabrió los ojos y la miró de aquella forma que muy pocas veces había visto y que sólo lo hacía estando a solas.

- Pensé que nunca te irías a dormir, por Kami ¿qué estabas haciendo?- Le preguntó juguetón mientras acercaba sus labios a su cuello y comenzaba a besarla suavemente haciendo un recorrido tortuoso de la clavícula hasta su oreja.

Kagome aferró las manos a su camiseta y cerró los ojos contendiendo el deseo que Inuyasha le provocaba, intentó apartarse de él aunque sabía que era imposible porque el hombre la sostenía tan fuerte que su cuerpo estaba simplemente adosado al suyo.

- Creí…- Musitó, apartando el rostro y alejándolo de sus besos-… que estabas… disgustado…

El hombre dejó de seducirla y la miró fijamente aflojando el agarre de sus manos en su cintura.

- Oh… eso… no fuiste a ver a Kouga ¿verdad?

Ofendida, se apartó ahora con fuerzas renovadas y frunció el ceño alejándose dos pasos de él.

- ¡Que no!- El muchacho puso sus dedos en sus labios a modo de silenciarla, ella enrojeció y apretó los puños de sus manos- No me importa…- Agregó, aunque ahora sí su voz fue casi un susurro-… ¿cómo puedes desconfiar de lo que digo?- Se horrorizó y estaba tan disgustada que quiso marcharse de ahí e ir a su habitación, pero Inuyasha la sostuvo del brazo sin permitírselo.

- Perdóname… no te enojes, por favor…- Su rostro adoptó una expresión tan arrepentida y triste que conmovió de inmediato el corazón de Kagome.

- Me sentí ofendida… ¿sabes?- Dijo la muchacha, esta vez con la voz quebrada del dolor y sin evitar que los ojos se llenaran de lágrimas-… ofendida y… tonta…

Él bajó la vista y soltó su brazo con suavidad.

- Perdóname… es que… bien… - Miró a la joven con intensidad-… lo diré. Tengo celos de _ese_… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes con él?

Ofendida una vez más apretó los labios y caminó hasta la puerta pero Inuyasha se interpuso entre ella impidiéndole el paso.

- Déjame salir o grito.- Lo amenazó, con rencor ahora y la mirada furibunda.

- Yo sabré como evitar que grites…- Respondió él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Enfadada y perdiendo la paciencia, Kagome abrió la boca para gritar pero ni un sonido salió de su boca porque él la besó con fuerza casi desmedida. El beso que un principio fue esquivo por parte de la muchacha, cedió al cabo de un momento. Kagome luchó contra la sensación que él le provocaba con aquellos besos y las caricias pero finalmente supo que nuevamente había perdido, su cuerpo no soportaba rechazarlo aunque estuviera demasiado enojada con él. El aroma de su costoso perfume la envolvió más aun que le pareció estar sobre una nube rosa y muy lejos de la tierra.

- Son celos…- Murmuró él finalmente en sus labios cuando dejó de besarla y posó su frente en ella cerrando los ojos-… celos… nunca los había tenido por una mujer…- Sonrió avergonzado-… no se siente bien… lo siento… ¿me perdonas?

- No siento…- Musitó, con la voz entrecortada aun por la emoción y el efecto que le causaban sus besos-… más que amistad por él… nada más… -Abrió los ojos y alejó la cabeza un poco sólo para poder mirarlo directamente-… es mi amigo… siempre ha estado conmigo.

Inuyasha suspiró y acarició el rostro de la joven con suma delicadeza, sus dedos luego se mezclaron con sus cabellos hasta que finalmente jugueteó con los rizos de las puntas.

- Bien… esta vez me lo grabaré bien- Dijo.

- Ojalá- Respondió ella dando un suspiro y echando la mano al bolsillo de su vestido, sacó algo que sostuvo entre sus dedos en alto para que él lo viera.

A pesar de la penumbra de la habitación, él reconoció de inmediato el collar de su infancia aunque parecía tener más cuentas… y cambiado.

- Fui a la playa a buscar más de estas cuentas… lo hice bien ahora, están bien distribuidas y es más largo… aunque bueno, no sé si querrás usarlo…- Agregó avergonzada-… puedes tenerlo… como un rosario o… no sé… un recuerdo.

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó con ternura infinita que estremeció el corazón de la muchacha.

- Lo llevaré donde se debe llevar…- La miró con una sonrisa-… así te tendré siempre junto a mi.- Inclinó la cabeza sorprendiendo aun más a Kagome. Ella tembló y dudó, sin embargo luego se sintió emocionada y acercó el collar a su cabeza dejándolo deslizar por su cuello hasta que este descansó en su pecho. Inuyasha lo contempló y luego la miró posando una mano sobre el-… muchas gracias, lo cuidaré por siempre.

Kagome sonrió y olvidó todo lo malo que había sucedido anteriormente. Lo perdonaba. Qué importaba, si él era así, impredecible y… celoso, significaba que la quería ¿no? Apartó las dudas de su mente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Inuyasha la besó una vez más sorprendiéndose a sí mismo del efecto que causaba ella en él. Sabía que estaba cambiando… sabía que estaba experimentando sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido… pero sabía más que nada que esto era tan distinto y tan verdadero. Cómo amaba ahora la isla de Santorini…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Perdón el retraso, debí actualizar ayer pero no pude escribir debido a un malestar. Y luego hoy me vino el bajón anímico por... bueno, quizás necesite vacaciones, total, ya falta poco para eso, yupii n.n

**Gracias por dejarme todos esos comentarios que he leído con mucho agradecimiento**, sin ustedes, capaz que yo ni fuera tan responsable jeje... ya, me voy a dormir que terminé tarde de escribir y mañana madrugo, pues no tuve el famoso "sandwich" ni "puente" como le llaman en otros lados así que me toca trabajar nomás... see mi vida...

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho y les agradezco el apoyo que siempre me han dado.

**Lady**.


	11. La Promesa de un Taisho

**Capítulo 11: "Promesa de un Taisho"**

La joven reaccionó e intentó soltarse, deslizó las manos que se aferraban a su cuello como si sólo de él dependiera su vida, y se apartó, aunque sólo fue un par de centímetros que su torso se alejó de él porque sintió las manos del hombre aferrarse con fuerza desmedida a su cintura y su boca atrapada en un beso más osado que antes. Se sonrojó y sobresaltó pero las emociones que sintió amenazaron con hacerle perder la cordura. Una fracción de segundo bastó para recuperarse y apartar violentamente la boca de la de Inuyasha, sabía que si volvía caería y no sería dueña de sus actos. El muchacho respiró con agitación al igual que ella, no, mucho más que ella, la miró un instante mientras Kagome le devolvía la mirada entre asustada y confundida. Él finalmente hizo una mueca con sus labios, algo así como una sonrisa irónica, y para apaciguar su estado de excitación dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de la joven y sus manos se aflojaron en su cintura.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y sintió su piel aun erizarse producto de aquel beso, sabía lo que significaba, ella no era una niña, pero sí le produjo algo de temor a aquellas sensaciones, quizás las cosas iban demasiado rápido.

Inuyasha en ese instante apartó la cabeza de su hombro con la respiración ya completamente normal, la miró y sonrió sólo para tranquilizarla, sin embargo por dentro sintió un leve y extraño malestar por verla de esa forma. No quería asustarla, por nada del cielo quería hacerlo. Le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó caminando lento a la cama en donde se hundió en ella.

- ¡Feh! Si te quedas más tiempo aquí no me hago responsable de mis actos.

Kagome volteó y lo miró, intentando sonreír a lo que parecía una broma, pero al enfrentarse a la mirada ardiente y oscura de Inuyasha, ella supo que no era así.

Acercó a tientas tras suyo la mano a la perilla de la puerta mientras mantenía la sonrisa nerviosa.

- Tú me obligaste a venir…

- Vete…- Murmuró con fingida voz siniestra mientras sonreía.

Kagome sonrió y finalmente su mano temblorosa dio con su objetivo. Aliviada, suspiró profundamente y la abrió. Se quedó entre ella y el pasillo sólo para mirar una vez más a Inuyasha. Tenía que decírselo.

- Por cierto…- Murmuró, bajando aun más la voz para no ser escuchada por alguien que no fuera Inuyasha-… no… no te hubieras molestado en ofrecerte a acompañarme a mi fiesta de graduación. En serio…- Frunció el ceño. Casi no lo imaginaba a él en un gimnasio mal decorado con muchachos infantiles y "campesinos"-… no es necesario porque la verdad…- Prosiguió rápidamente bajando la vista.

Él agudizó la mirada en ella que esquivaba la suya.

- Dije que iría ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Kagome lo miró, confundida.

- Entender… ¿qué?

Inuyasha mantuvo la seriedad de su rostro. Él se sorprendió a sí mismo por lo que iba a decir. Pero… era la necesidad irresistible, impensable e irrazonable de tenerla a su lado. Increíble, pero se alegró de tener aquellos sentimientos. Sonrió apenas mientras ella aun lo observaba expectante. Finalmente musitó.

- Quiero esta contigo.

Se podía quedar sin aliento debido a sus besos impetuosos o caricias… pero Kagome nunca pensó que podía también suceder por un par de palabras dichas por él. ¿Cómo era posible que Inuyasha, el niño engreído, malcriado de su niñez, el adulto amargado y altanero que conoció después, llegara a convertirse en… el hombre seductor y apasionado que tenía en frente? Tragó fuerte y finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias- Respondió al fin, pero le brindó a él una mirada tan dulce, emocionada y sincera que Inuyasha pudo sentir que su corazón se estremecía.

Kagome se marchó cerrando con lentitud la puerta y con ella, se había ido literalmente la luz de la habitación. El hombre se encontró entre las tinieblas de la noche, ni siquiera había luna que alumbrara su cuarto ahora. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada y respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de los aromas nocturnos de su amada isla de Santorini. Tierra bella, virgen, limpia e inocente. Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba imaginar un futuro hermoso en aquel lejano pedazo de tierra, en medio del mar.

La muchacha se quedó un momento junto a la puerta, aun conmocionada y sin aliento por sus palabras. Sentía las mejillas arder y su corazón latir desbocado, pero también sentía que algo dentro de su pecho nacía, algo cálido, brillante, hermoso, emocionante. Recordó su mirada y su sonrisa, las mariposas comenzaron a hacer más estragos en su estómago. Ella no era muy experta, nada en realidad, pero supo en ese instante que sus sentimientos por ese hombre era más que una atracción física, mucho más.

Se llevó una mano al corazón y sonrió. Jamás había sentido tal cosa…

* * *

- ¿Vas a levantarte?- Lo sermoneó su madre, intentando detenerlo y obligarlo a desvestirse y regresar a la cama. Inuyasha entornó los ojos y prosiguió abotonando su camisa de lino blanca. Ni loco se iba a quedar ahí soportando un calor infernal y peor aun, casi sin ver a Kagome… otra vez.

Porque claro, como se suponía estaba débil y aun en observación, luego del accidente en motocicleta, no podía volver a hacer una vida "normal". Su madre y la mandona de Kaede no se lo permitían. Y tampoco quería, de alguna forma, herir los sentimientos de ellas.

Pero si se quedaba un día más ahí estaba seguro que sería lo mismo que los otros tres días anteriores. Tendría a su madre pegada a su habitación, trayéndole la comida o acompañándolo a dar algún paseo por la casa, sin dejarlo solo jamás y cuando él podía ver a Kagome el encuentro era tan corto como un suspiro. Tendría que conformarse con la noche cuando ella llegaba a su habitación a escondidas y se iba antes que él decidiera hacer con ella otra cosa.

Como si pudiera bajo el mismo techo de su madre. Pensó ya irritado.

- Debo hacerlo ¿Qué no es mañana ya ese baile?- Preguntó como si no le importara- Si es así ya debo estar en pie.

La mujer no tuvo otra opción que darle razón, suspiró y luego le sonrió feliz.

- Tienes razón, querido. Por cierto, hace un momento llegó tu traje que mandé a pedir a Atenas ¿quieres probártelo?

Sonrió mientras se miraba al espejo y pensaba en la forma de quitarse la curita de la frente, pero si lo hacía ahora, a su madre le daría un ataque, estaba seguro.

- Más tarde. Ahora… quisiera tomar el desayuno con usted en la sala.

Izayoi casi aplaudió de alegría. Se marcharon juntos hasta la sala y allí encontró al fin a Kagome, preparando la mesa y quien lo miró sorprendida y luego sonriente, disimulando su sonrojo.

- Mira quien ya se levantó, Kagome.

- Sí, ya veo- Fue lo único que dijo porque la mirada ardiente del hombre provocó tal temblor en su cuerpo que sus dedos se volvieron torpes y dejaron caer una hermosa taza de porcelana al suelo. Izayoi dio un respingo del susto y volteó para buscar algo con qué barrer las piezas. Kagome se agachó y rápido comenzó a reunir los trozos, avergonzándose y reprochándose la torpeza de su acto, un trozo filoso rasgó su dedo índice y dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor. En un segundo ya tenía a Inuyasha, inclinado a su lado quien sostuvo con fuerza su mano y miraba muy serio la pequeñita herida.- No es nada…- Musitó muy bajito ella, intentando arrebatarle la mano antes que su Señora los viera así, pero él, preocupado como estaba, se llevó su dedo a la boca y succionó su sangre.

Jadeó cuando lo hizo. No pudo evitarlo. Inuyasha la miró de una forma muy extraña, alejando su dedo de la boca pero sosteniendo aun su mano entre la suya.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Inuyasha? ¿Kagome?

La joven lo empujó con tanta violencia que él cayó sentado en el frío piso de cerámica de la sala. Quien había preguntado era Kaede, que la observaba con una mirada de reticencia y algo de molestia. Apareció muy pronto Izayoi con una taza nueva que puso en reemplazo de la perdida por Kagome, sin darse cuenta de nada.

- Ehh… yo… me… me… cor… corté… el dedo…- Tartamudeó avergonzada ante la anciana y salió casi corriendo de la sala.

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo mientras su madre preguntaba lo sucedido. No supo qué responder así que sólo se encogió de hombros pareciendo que poco le importaba el asunto, sin embargo cuando miró a la cocinera supo que algo malo sucedía. Quizás los había visto… tal vez por eso ella se había alejado avergonzada de ahí.

- Esta muy sensible…- Musitó con pesar Izayoi mientras se sentaba en la mesa y luego vertía agua caliente en la taza de su hijo-… quizás nerviosa, por la fiesta de mañana.

- Puede ser…- Respondió pensativo. Se removió en el asiento y miró muy serio a la mujer.- Madre… he estado… pensando…

La mujer que tenía la taza a mitad de camino hacia sus labios, la hizo retroceder cuando comprendió el tono de voz que su hijo empleaba. Su mirada se agudizó en la suya y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al darse cuenta el increíble cambio de actitud que él ahora tenía. Parecía otro, sinceramente.

- ¿Si?

- He… pensado que…- El hombre se sintió algo incómodo ante la insistencia de su mirada y ladeó el rostro en dirección a la ventana de donde se podía ver parte del jardín que cuidaba Myoga.-… usted ha estado muy sola todo este tiempo… y bueno yo… me gustaría… si no es… emmm… molestia… quedarme con usted por un tiempo…

La mujer se sorprendió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente creyendo que había escuchado mal. Luego pestañeó varias veces en señal de confusión.

- Es… ¿estas diciendo que… te vas a quedar más tiempo?

- Sí ¿no le molesta?

Izayoi tenía la cara de espanto.

- No… no ¡claro que no! Pero… espera… tienes un trabajo allá en Tokio, bueno, que tonta soy, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras de vacaciones- Sonrió suspirando alegremente- Tu padre se enojará, sé que depende mucho de ti.

- A mi padre no le importará- Se encogió de hombros y su humor se agrió- Él ya ni me considera su hijo. Me ha desheredado.

Escuchar eso casi provocó un ataque al corazón a la mujer. Se puso ella de pie y comenzó a insultar, sin groserías claro, al hombre que por muchos años había añorado y aun amado a pesar de lo mal que la había tratado. Kaede regresó a la sala alertada por el inusual arrebato de ira de su señora y hasta Kagome apareció, esta vez con una pequeña curita en su dedo, impresionada por lo que estaba viendo. Finalmente la cocinera y él tranquilizaron a la mujer y la obligaron a sentarse nuevamente en su puesto. Izayoi respiró profundamente y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la compostura. Era como si hubiera al fin desahogado su rabia, su tristeza, su resentimiento también, por lo que ella había pasado todo este tiempo debido a ese hombre. Ese hombre frío y rencoroso que ahora se atrevía a rechazar a su hijo. ¡Su hijo!

- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué ha hecho eso contigo? Sé que eras el segundo al mando en la compañía, que estabas bien, que eras… su predilecto…- Musitó al fin y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la tristeza.

- Han… ha habido…- Inuyasha miró de reojo a Kagome, que se encontraba de pie un par de metros alejada de ellos pero que escuchaba claramente-… algunos problemas y… - Retomó su actitud ruda- ¡Feh! Me involucraron en un lío y el viejo me creyó culpable.

Izayoi tragó fuerte, impresionada.

- ¿Un lío? ¿qué clase de lío?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

- No tiene la menor importancia.- Se detuvo y la miró con convicción- No se preocupe, le conté esto porque ya era hora que se lo dijera. No crea que no tengo intenciones de arreglar ese asunto pero… - Sonrió-… no ahora.- Luego frunció el ceño con seriedad- Y por favor, ya no piense en el pasado, usted ha sido demasiado buena como para seguir esperando a alguien que no merece mucho su cariño. Inu Taisho tiene el corazón más frío una piedra.

Kagome no pudo evitar sentir lástima por su Señora, que bajó la vista y apretó los labios sin saber qué decir. Se acercó a Inuyasha y le dio una mirada compasiva. Pero él no lo entendió y salió de la casa sin decir más.

La sirvienta se acercó a su señora y le ofreció algo para tranquilizarla, pero la mujer lo rechazó. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Izayoi esta vez parecía incluso más tranquila que antes.

- Ese niño…- Rezongó fastidiada Kaede mientras se acercaba a la mujer-… no le haga caso, usted sabe que… el niño es algo brusco y poco atinado para decir las cosas…

- Oh, pero es la verdad- Respondió con suavidad- Lo que dice es verdad… Inu Taisho…- Suspiró y elevó los ojos al cielo-… yo era una muchacha humilde que vivía en el puerto de Thira y él un hombre de mundo que llegó a esta isla y que…- Sonrió con amargura-… nunca pensé que alguien como él, rico, poderoso, fuera a enamorarse de alguien tan simple y pobre como yo…

A la joven sirvienta casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Se sentó en la silla para no desfallecer.

- Pero la amaba… por algo se separó de su mujer y se casó con usted…- La consoló Kaede.

- Eso fueron los primeros años…- Respondió Izayoi, bajando la vista y pasándose la palma de la mano por el rostro porque aunque lo evitaba, no pudo contener la lagrima que cayó sobre su mejilla derecha-… quizás ya no me amaba, no era tan interesante, quizás se aburrió de mi… y por eso valió la excusa del engaño, para alejarse definitivamente de aquí… - Frunció el ceño-… la verdad… lo he negado… pero aunque era en un principio romántico, amable, encantador… su personalidad cambió y hoy ya no lo reconozco- Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de furia y Kagome vio como ella apretaba el puño sobre la mesa- Es cruel, sin corazón. Oh, por Kami… tengo miedo… ¡espero que mi Inuyasha no se vuelva así!

Kaede la consoló mientras la sirvienta la observaba consternada y sintiendo temor de sus palabras. Había visto, por Kami, si creció casi viendo a esa mujer sufrir por el amor perdido de su esposo y la ausencia de su único hijo. La muchacha más de alguna vez pensó que Inu Taisho no merecía el amor de una mujer tan abnegada, buena y que a pesar del maltrato verbal que sufrió por él (lo cual sabía porque Kaede alguna vez se lo contó ya que esa escena no la presenció) seguía fiel a su memoria. Pero aún así, y quizás, al igual que su Señora, no había cuestionado más allá la forma de ser de ese hombre. Hasta ahora.

Se levantó lentamente del asiento y salió de la casa estremeciéndose por una frase que había hecho que tuviera una dolorosa punzada en el corazón.

_- Oh, por Kami… tengo miedo… tengo miedo… ¡espero que mi Inuyasha no se vuelva así!_

Kagome se detuvo, tenía la vista fija en la tierra polvorienta. ¿Por qué tenía que afectarle tanto? Porque su Señora había tenido un romance con un hombre adinerado igual que ella ahora lo tenía con Inuyasha. Pero esto era peor, peor, peor…

Inuyasha tenía el carácter de su padre, al menos lo había visto cuando recién llegó a la isla, lo que significaba que… él, a pesar de los miedos de su madre que estaba casi enceguecida con su hijo, ya era así.

Porque escondía algo, algo muy extraño que involucraba una mujer y debía ser lo bastante serio como que su padre lo hubiera desheredado. A pesar de ser una mentira, como Inuyasha había clamado.

Y lo peor de todo… porque era el hijo, heredero, consentido de su Señora… quizás si se enteraba de su "romance" la que saldría perdiendo a todas luces sería ella, porque una cosa era ser la sirvienta de confianza pero cuando involucraba al hijo, la sirvienta seguiría siendo la sirvienta.

Se sentía horrible por todo y confundida al punto que le dio jaqueca. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza sólo para cerrar los ojos y tratar de no pensar…

- ¡Arg! Kagome, creí que nunca saldrías.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró con la misma expresión dolorosa de antes. Luego frunció la frente y casi tuvo un colapso nervioso por lo que vio.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡qué diablos haces en esa motocicleta! ¿estas loco o qué? Estuviste a punto de morir el otro día… - Sus mejillas se enrojecieron pero de pura rabia-… ¡estas loco! ¡bájate de ahí! ¡ahora!

Le recordó a la niñita de trenzas negras que lo seguía a todos lados y siempre lo amenaza con acusarlo a su madre. Quiso reír pero apretó los labios.

- Tranquila. Le había pedido al viejo Myoga que la llevara a un taller el otro día y mira… ellos la trajeron del puerto, menos mal que mi madre estaba en la sala sino de seguro esta vez se muere.

Kagome agudizó la mirada en él, con rencor y fastidio.

- Cómo puedes ser… tan insensible… - Masculló, apretando los puños de sus manos y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de sólo imaginar que era igual a su padre-… cómo…

Él entornó los ojos.

- Ahh, Kagome, sube pronto o me descubrirán.

La muchacha respiró por la nariz conteniendo la rabia y al ver que él seguía tan tranquilo y sin un atisbo de remordimiento, volteó inesperadamente casi golpeándole el rostro con su cabello y comenzó a marchar a paso militar apretando los labios y preguntándose cómo podía ser tan loco, desquiciado en realidad y más encima cruel. Fue inesperado como de pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento y junto con ella unas manos que sujetaron su cintura tan fuerte y la alzaron a la motocicleta, esta vez frente al cuerpo de Inuyasha, que antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido él aceleraba junto con ella impidiéndole que pudiera bajarse, del miedo a la velocidad, al lugar en donde iba, se vio obligada a abrazarlo fuerte a su cuello enterrando el rostro en su hombro. No pasó más que un par de segundos hasta que alzó el rostro y lo miró consternada mientras el hombre ya llevaba su casco y mantenía la vista al frente.

No hablaron en un instante porque Inuyasha sabía lo disgustada que estaba, pensó que podría pasársele con el pseudo secuestro que había empleado pero Kagome seguía enfadada con él, a pesar de no hablarle. Lo sabía, por la forma tensa que mantenía su cuerpo pequeño pero bien formado, porque cada vez que intentaba encontrar su mirada ella desviaba la vista acompañada con un fuerte resoplido y además porque las manos que antes se afirmaban con desesperación en su cuello, se aflojaron levemente casi evitando tocarlo.

- Kagome… si te sigues conteniendo tanto… vas a explotar- Bromeó.

La joven esta vez lo miró con rencor y sus mejillas se encendieron de rabia otra vez.

- ¡Cállate!

Le sorprendió la violencia que había empleado. Disminuyó la velocidad y finalmente se detuvo en el muelle, Kagome bajó de un salto apretando los labios y sacudiéndose el vestido e intentando quitar las horribles arrugas que se le habían formado.

Tan mala calidad era que las arrugas no desaparecieron y tuvo que darse por vencida.

- Kagome… ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estas tan agresiva?

Ella se pasó la mano por el rostro y volteó a él.

- ¡Oh! Kami, porqué siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, además…- Miró a su alrededor. El viento fresco del mar meció sus cabellos y apartó el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro. – Porque… ¿estamos en el muelle?- Enfocó sus ojos castaños en él con confusión.

Inuyasha aseguraba la motocicleta en un costado de un almacén de herramientas y colocaba el casco en un manubrio con descuido.

- Creí que… bueno…- No la miraba pero finalmente lo hizo y antes de proseguir respiró profundamente y sonrió-… yo… quería estar a solas contigo.

La joven sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón. Se sonrojó completamente y desvió su mirada hacia el yate que reconocía porque era el último en la fila. Volvió sus ojos a él aparentando seriedad.

- Yo… - Tragó fuertemente cuando lo miró fijo a la cara. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan atractivo y sexy? ¿por qué a pesar de sus odiosos defectos, estos eran: altanero, orgulloso, caprichoso y la lista era casi infinita, tenía que sentirse igual de... atraída… no, embobada, por él?.- No…- Bajó la vista y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y hasta sintió frío cuando un par de segundos antes moría de calor-… no, no puedo, yo… aun no… no…

- Sólo quiero que estemos juntos y llevarte de paseo por ahí ¿qué estas pensando?

Kagome se sonrojó aun más y miró sus zapatos polvorientos. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos evitando que la mirara y también casi poniéndose a llorar. Se sentía tan tonta y tan estúpidamente confundida.

Él se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, la muchacha dejó de sollozar y se acurrucó en su pecho sintiendo que inesperadamente todo el miedo, rencor, confusión desaparecían y al contrario, una ola de calor, agitación y cariño se apoderó de ella provocando que acercara incluso más su cuerpo al suyo y respirando con fuerza.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Murmuró él junto a su oído- ¿Por qué estas tan extraña?

Ella alzó la mirada y se perdió en el color dorado de sus ojos. Su rostro se relajó por completo y entonces suspiró.

- Es que… no sé… yo…- Bajó la vista-… yo… tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo?- Inuyasha había alzado una ceja, turbado- ¿Miedo a qué?

Kagome volvió a mirarlo fijamente y por un momento sus labios se negaron a moverse. Él insistió, arrugando la frente y acercándola más contra su pecho para que reaccionara.

- ¿Miedo a qué?- Insistió otra vez.

- A que seas… igual que tu padre.

Por un segundo no comprendió, pero luego recordó lo que él mismo le había dicho a su madre. Su rostro se desfiguró de horror y comenzó a negar con la cabeza como si estuviera entrando en shock.

- Porque…- Prosiguió rápidamente ella-… si es así, no quiero seguir con esto, no, por favor, no juegues conmigo… sé que soy la sirvienta de la casa, pero soy una mujer… y he visto a tu madre sufrir y no quiero estar así porque yo…

- Oh, Kagome…- Suspiró Inuyasha volviéndola a abrazar porque ahora era ella quien parecía estar a punto de colapsar-… Kagome, no temas… ya te dije que no juego contigo…- Le apartó el rostro con las manos obligándola a mirarlo fijamente-… yo te quiero… demasiado, nunca te lastimaría ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡He cambiado!- Sonrió- ¡Y es por ti! Llegué a esta isla lleno de odio y rencor… y por ti… por ti soy otro… - Frunció el ceño y dejó de sonreír-… no soy como mi padre… soy un Taisho pero no soy como él ¿entiendes? Yo nunca te lastimaría… ni dudaría de ti… - Suspiró acercando la frente a la suya-… ni… te dejaría…

Ella estuvo a punto de llorar otra vez pero sólo tragó con fuerza.

- En… ¿en serio?

Inuyasha acomodó el flequillo de su frente y luego su mano se deslizó suave y lenta por el contorno de su rostro, su caricia fue un bálsamo para ella.

- Promesa de Taisho.- Murmuró él, finalmente.- Pero de un "nuevo" Taisho.

La muchacha sonrió feliz, enamorada.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Al fin, si supieran cuanto me costó avanzar en este capítulo, no por falta de ideas, rara vez tengo sequía mental, sino más bien por muchas cosas. Fue una semana rara. Primero, líos porque alguien plagió uno de mis fics y lo subió a un foro yaoi (sí, sólo le cambiaron los nombres a los personajes u.u), tuve que hacer muchas cosas para solucionar eso, pero también me ayudó muchísima gente, seguro me estan leyendo ¿cierto chicas?, ustedes, las que siempre me apoyan graaacias (también me ayudó un foro antiplagio, no tenía idea que existiera). Sin embargo y a pesar de ser la ofendida en este caso tuve que pasar por bastantes malos ratos... cosa que me bajoneó (deprimió) y estuve así por un día. Luego, la espera del capítulo de Inu, luego, esperar por el capítulo subtitulado de Inu, luego, distrayendome leyendo un par de comics divertidísimos de Sesshomaru y Kagome (XD), viciandome en facebook LOL... en fin... tuve deficit atencional jeje, perdón, supongo que estoy muy agobiada... es todo. Expliqué tanto sólo para excusarme ante ustedes.

Bien, las dejo porque... mañana madrugo y no he preparado nada! y ya es tarde!! T.T God... falta poco para las vacaciones...

Cuídense mucho y recuerden:** PUEDEN DAR EL LINK DE LA HISTORIA PERO NO COPIARLA A OTRA PAGINA, FORO O LO QUE SEA, ES PLAGIO!**

Besitos n.n

**Lady**.

**PD: Gracias a todas (os) quienes me dejaron su review, los leí, me encantan XD.**


	12. El Despertar de la Pasión

**Capítulo 12: "El despertar de la pasión"**

La ayudó a subir al yate teniendo cuidado que no perdiera el equilibrio en la escalerilla que unía la pequeña embarcación con el muelle.

Kagome estaba muy seria debido al vaivén que se producía bajo los pies pero en cuanto saltó a bordo, los brazos de Inuyasha la recibieron y ella sonrió alegremente, en ese instante vio al anciano Toutossai aparecer y se soltó inesperadamente del hombre y lo miró con una expresión aterrada y nerviosa.

Inuyasha sonrió como si nada y volteó hacia el anciano que los observaba sin expresión alguna.

- Buenos días, amo Inuyasha.- Saludó, dándole la mano y recibiendo sin titubear la entusiasta del muchacho.- Es una sorpresa verlo por aquí otra vez…- Miró a la muchacha que se encontraba dos pasos tras él- Buenos días, niña Kagome.

- Buenos días. – Respondió intentando parecer calmada y luego desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte para dejar de sentirse asustada e incómoda. Se preguntó si los había visto en el momento en que él la cargaba en sus brazos, quizás no, el anciano a veces era distraído.

- Buenos días Toutossai, es un hermoso día ¿verdad?- Preguntó el muchacho con demasiado entusiasmo que el viejo frunció el ceño causándole extrañeza de aquella conducta tan jovial, tan lejana a la última vez vista sólo un par de días atrás.

- Muy hermoso amo y tranquilo estará el mar ¿ha finalmente tomado mi consejo y sacará a dar un paseo a este anciano yate?

El muchacho sonrió apenas y se paseó con lentitud hasta la baranda de la embarcación, miró el horizonte, claro y calmo, mientras la brisa del mar azotaba sus cabellos negros y salvajes. Observar aquella "visión" aceleró el corazón de Kagome y se sonrojó. Inuyasha volteó y miró a la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te gustaría?

La vio fruncir la frente en evidencia que le molestaba el que le hablara de esa forma estando Toutossai presente, pero personalmente a Inuyasha bien poco le importaba la opinión de los demás.

- Mmmm… claro…- Respondió ella con aire distraído pero Inuyasha supo que intentaba disimular la cercanía que había entre ellos.

Pero adoraba irritarla, molestarla, había algo en esa muchacha que parecía enloquecerlo cuando se enojaba y luego él trataba de reconciliarse. Así que sonrió aun más como si nada y volteó hacia el anciano.

- Bueno, hace tiempo que quiero ir a esa isla llamada Caldera, me dijeron que hay un volcán aun activo.

- Eso es cierto, amo Inuyasha- Respondió el anciano rascándose la barba- Puede recorrer esta isla también, ir a Oia a ver el atardecer, navegar hacia el este en donde la costa es plana y hay muchas playas hermosas… la niña Kagome sabe, podría enseñarle.

Kagome, que se encontraba distraída observando el mar, volteó el rostro a él e intentó sonreír. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, jamás en su vida había salido de la isla, menos había estado sobre una embarcación y jamás pensó que podría estar precisamente en el yate de su "amo". Trató de tragar y serenarse.

- Gracias anciano, tendremos en cuenta sus consideraciones- Respondió, acercándose al timón y estudiándolo por completo.

El viejo Toutossai no dudó en las habilidades de su joven amo, su padre era un experto y estaba seguro que el hijo también lo sería. Salió de la cubierta y se encargó de soltar la cuerda que unía la embarcación con el puerto. Desde ahí, observó al muchacho que elevaba el ancla y luego caminaba aprisa hasta el timón, la niña Kagome se sentó cerca de él con el rostro contraído.

Se alejaron poco a poco de tierra perdiéndose bajo el cielo matutino de un hermoso día en Thira.

- No tienes que estar tan nerviosa, Kagome- Se burló él mientras mantenía la vista fija en el frente, observando la tierra envuelta aun en bruma de Caldera.

- No estoy nerviosa- Respondió ella alzando la barbilla y mirando en la misma dirección que él. El hombre ladeó el rostro y la miró, entonces sonrió alegremente.

- Pues mientes muy mal, dime ¿a qué diablos le temes en realidad? – Entonces ella volteó el rostro y fijó sus ojos en los fieros de él- ¿A mi? – Esbozó una sonrisa burlona- No lo creo- Se respondió rápidamente al recordar sus constantes afrentas incluso cuando él era un maldito cretino como cuando llegó a la isla- ¿al yate? Puede ser…- Dejó de sonreír-… creo que no has salido nunca de Santorini… - Entrecerró los ojos como si la estuviera estudiando-… o tal vez le temes… a lo que los demás puedan pensar de nuestra relación.

La muchacha sintió otra vez las mejillas enrojecer y volteó el rostro hacia el mar.

- No le temo a nada de eso. Lo que pasa… es que… hay veces en que siento que… no sé… no estoy siendo honesta con… con mi señora. – Jugueteó con sus dedos y luego fijó su mirada en ellos sintiéndose nerviosa-… yo… creo que… a pesar del cariño que me tiene y todo eso… sigo siendo su sirvienta… y… quizás… podría enojarse si llegara a saber…

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Tonterías!- Respondió él rápidamente haciendo una mueca de desprecio como si eso fuera lo que menos le importaba- Pero esto no es lo única cosa que le ocultas- Agregó muy serio. Kagome lo miró fijo. Él volvió el rostro hacia el frente y alzó ambos hombros- ¡Feh! Lo digo por la casa que tienes en Thira y que aun no le cuentas de eso a mi madre… ¿Qué esperas?

La joven mantuvo la mirada en él, o mejor dicho, en la espalda que él le daba pues ya no la miraba. Se produjo un silencio algo turbador entre ellos, finalmente la muchacha suspiró y bajó la vista.

- Eso sonó horrible. – Musitó- Pero no es que quiera mantener secretos con ella… sólo es…-Entrecerró los ojos mientras Inuyasha volvía el rostro nuevamente hacia Kagome y se le enternecía el corazón-… es primera vez que tengo algo de tanto valor… que es sólo mío… si le cuento esto a ella… querrá que la venda o algo así porque quizás pensará que quiero dejarla… pero es el legado de mi madre… y quiero… aprovecharlo.

Quizás ahora lograba entender sus razones. Él siempre había vivido en una "burbuja" por así decirlo, el dinero jamás le había faltado, al contrario, debido a la riqueza había cometido excesos también creyendo que todo era posible gracias al dinero, por eso jamás le tomó un verdadero valor a las cosas realmente. Kagome ni siquiera tenía un hogar propio, pues toda su vida había vivido bajo el techo de sus "amos".

El hombre contempló el mar infinito y sintió otra vez como las olas de placer y tranquilidad inundaban su alma, sonrió y volvió el rostro hacia la muchacha que de alguna forma lucía triste ahora. Ella lo miró y arrugó la frente.

- ¿Qué?

Inuyasha sonrió aun más y luego se volvió con la mirada hacia el frente y alzando los hombros.

- Nada…- Murmuró.

Por supuesto la muchacha no estaba conforme con su respuesta. Arrugó el ceño y respiró con fuerza.

- Si tienes algo que decir, por favor, dímelo- Demandó, con el corazón comenzando a latir desbocadamente.

- ¡Feh! Que no es nada…- Musitó con fingido enfado. Ella no insistió más, sólo se dedicó a desviar la mirada y posarla en la isla que ya era totalmente visible.

El hombre sonrió y alzó los ojos al cielo, el sol abrazador casi lo encegueció, pero no era problema para él ahora el calor abrazador de Santorini, al contrario, su sol ardiente sólo le provocaba deseos de reír y disfrutar. Apartó las manos del timón y se quitó la camiseta dejándola en el suelo, el gesto de inmediato llamó la atención de Kagome que se quedó sin aliento al ver los músculos de su espalda, la tez bronceada y perfecta que en parte la larga y salvaje cabellera negra de él ocultaba.

Inuyasha volvió a tomar el timón y los músculos de sus brazos se hicieron notar, dejando a Kagome maravillada. Recordaba la primera noche que él había llegado a esa isla y como le había impactado ver su cuerpo semi desnudo. En ese instante su shock fue inesperado porque aquella vez de inmediato lo comparó con alguna de las estatuas griegas que habían en la isla, esas de cuerpos masculinos perfectos y que sus amigas solían decir que era igualito al cuerpo de su amigo Kouga.

Ella siempre se había reído de eso. Admitía que tenía un buen físico, pero era todo y jamás llamó su atención ni tampoco había provocado el sentimiento ni la reacción que tuvo cuando vio a Inuyasha así. Bajó la vista avergonzada de sentir las mejillas tan ardientes y vio el vello de sus brazos erizados como si tuviera frío.

- Te has quedado callada… - Dijo de pronto él.-… ¿te sientes mareada?- Ladeó el rostro y la observó, luego frunció el ceño-… ¿estas bien? – Kagome sólo asintió con su cabeza a modo de afirmación. Inuyasha suspiró derrotado y volvió la vista al frente-…quizás no debí obligarte a venir… lo siento, es que a veces… - Medio sonrió-… no, la verdad es que soy bien arrebatado, hago las cosas… sin pensar… debí preguntarte primero si querías venir, quizás tenías algo qué hac…

Las manos de Kagome se deslizaron por sus costados hasta posarse sobre su pecho, la sintió tras él, su cuerpo pequeño y bien formado tras su espalda, luego pegada a ella, los pechos de la muchacha le aceleraron los latidos de su corazón y también le provocó excitación. Bajó la vista y miró las manos pequeñas y delicadas que se encontraban una sobre la otra aplastando con fuerza su pecho, el calor de ellas aceleró el ritmo de su torrente sanguíneo y aun más el de su corazón.

- Inuyasha…- Murmuró ella tras su espalda. La sintió temblar y luego apoyar su mejilla sobre su piel.-… gracias…

El hombre arrugó aun más la frente, hubiera querido moverse pero la verdad es que el primer contacto tan cercano e íntimo lo tenía paralizado.

- Ka… Kagome…- Musitó, con la voz tan ronca que él mismo se sorprendió. Volvió a sentir que se estremecía, las manos y su cuerpo pequeño se aferraron aun más a él como si quisiera fundirse en uno solo. Inuyasha jadeó.

La joven puso los pies en puntitas y le dio un beso suave en su cuello, fue lo único que logró hacerlo reaccionar porque volteó violentamente y antes que ella retrocediera, Inuyasha atrapó ambas manos y las volvió a posar sobre su pecho, esta vez a la altura de su corazón, quedando Kagome nuevamente pegada a su cuerpo varonil e irresistible, encontrándose de frente con la mirada ámbar más brillante y más hipnotizante que nunca que la hizo nuevamente estremecer, cuando él sonrió de medio lado Kagome supo que estaba perdida, pero entonces sus ojos se apartaron de lo imposible y se quedaron observando el collar que él traía colgado en su cuello. Se sorprendió gratamente, volvió la mirada al hombre con una sonrisa.

- Lo traes aun puesto…

Inuyasha bajó la mirada para ver el collar, luego la miró a ella y alzó una ceja.

- ¡Feh! ¿no era para eso que me lo diste?

Kagome acercó una mano a las cuentas y las acarició con delicadeza, él observó cada uno de sus movimientos que a cada segundo parecían enloquecerlo.

- Bueno… es que… creí que… no lo usarías…- Alzó la mirada a él-… sé que es algo sin valor, puedes quitártelo si deseas, no me ofenderé, es sólo un recuerdo…

- Ni loco me lo quitaré- Respondió posando su mano sobre la suya, la que acariciaba el collar- Lo llevaré siempre conmigo… - Sonrió cuando vio la expresión de emoción de Kagome-… Siempre… ¿aun dudas de mi?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- No dudo de la persona que eres ahora. Sé que… eres honesto conmigo, al menos en este momento.

Él sonrió y la besó, deslizó su mano tras la espalda de ella para atraerla aun más a su cuerpo.

Sentir sobre su pecho, el pecho desnudo, musculoso y ardiente de Inuyasha era algo que provocaba sensaciones desconocidas y nuevas a su propio cuerpo, y Kagome las reconoció, como señal de deseo y pasión.

A pesar de sus miedos ante la nueva y desconocida experiencia, se dejó llevar por sus besos que se volvían más osados. Su mano se aferró aun más al collar y volvió a ponerse en puntas para llegar bien a su boca, el yate se movió bruscamente debido al vaivén inesperado de una ola inusualmente más grande que las demás provocando que ambos se desestabilizaran y que ella estuviera a punto de caer, claro que eso no sucedió porque Inuyasha la sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza evitándole la caída. Ella lo miró y sonrió, al igual que él.

- Inuyasha… el yate esta a la deriva…- Lo recriminó, mirando luego el timón solitario.

- ¡Diablos!- Masculló, soltándola con rapidez y dirigiéndose a él para poner en rumbo nuevamente la pequeña y frágil embarcación.- Diablos… pero tranquila, no fue nada…- Agregó mirándola directamente-… es que tu tienes la culpa de todo.

Kagome entornó los ojos y caminó hasta la barandilla para observar el paisaje. La isla volcánica de Caldera estaba apenas a un par de metros, tierra negra e inhóspita que en algunos lugares se dejaba incluso ver fumarolas del temido volcán. La embarcación se detuvo y el vaivén de las olas meció con suavidad el yate, la muchacha pudo notar que del color azul intenso de las aguas cambiaba de tonalidad un par de metros más allá volviéndose del color de la greda. Volteó para mirar a Inuyasha que se aproximaba a ella y se posaba a su lado.

- Así que estas son las famosas aguas termales…- Musitó.

La muchacha lo miró y luego posó la vista en el mar. Hacía calor y no sería agradable bañarse en esas aguas, al menos no en ese mes del año. Tampoco lo haría pues no estaba preparada y por lo tanto no llevaba traje de baño. Quizás el viaje sólo era para conocer, pensó tranquila, para luego posar la vista en el cielo mientras algunas gaviotas volaban cerca de ellos.

Y entonces ladeó el rostro cuando sintió movimiento, era Inuyasha que ahora se quitaba sus pantalones, Kagome ladeó de inmediato el rostro hacia el frente sonrojándose por completo y creyendo que estaba loco. Alcanzó a ver su bóxer negro que no era para nada muy discreto.

- Bien ¿qué esperas? Vamos, acompáñame- La urgió, mientras intentaba saltar la barandilla y ella, que perdiendo la vergüenza y la turbación inicial, se abalanzó para detenerlo tocándolo del brazo.

- Pe… pero ¿qué haces? ¡¡Aun tienes heridas!!- Y señaló los vendajes de su brazo y el pecho- ¡Estas loco!

- ¡Bah! Ya están cicatrizadas- Respondió y se lanzó al mar provocando el grito de Kagome.

La muchacha acercó medio cuerpo para verlo pero las aguas azules no le develaron nada. Ansiosa y maldiciendo su imprudencia, estaba a punto de volver a gritar imaginándose que las heridas podían haberse abierto e Inuyasha haber perdido la consciencia, cuando él apareció un par de metros más adelante, con su cabello aplastado por el agua y sonriendo radiante.

- ¡Eh! ¡Kagome! ¡Vamos! ¿qué esperas?

- ¡¡Estas loco!! ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡¡¡Tonto!!! Creí que te había pasado algo, tontoooo!!!

- ¡Apúrate! Quítate ese grueso vestido y ven aquí ya- Demandó con fuerza. Luego se abrazó así mismo. A pesar de la temperatura externa, las aguas de este lugar estaban bastante frías que su piel se erizó de inmediato. Miró de reojo la mancha color terracota que develaba las aguas termales y entonces sonrió. Volvió hacia la joven que aun lo observaba desde la barandilla, roja de pura rabia.- ¡¡Vamos Kagome!! Que no te avergüence el que no traigas traje de baño. Te juro que ahora mismo volteo y así te lanzas al mar sin que te vea- Y riendo para sí mismo, volteó esperando que ella por una vez le hiciera caso.

Hubiera querido… golpearlo o… hundirlo en el agua por lo caprichoso y tonto que era. Cuando lo vio voltear supo que hablaba en serio. Recordó una de las pocas ocasiones en que tuvo la oportunidad de bañarse medio desnuda en el mar junto a Kouga y él. Aunque siempre debía quedarse en la orilla mientras esos dos se alejaban hacia el interior compitiendo en el nado. Ella era demasiado pequeña como para sentir el pudor que ahora tenía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a perder esto?- Se burló Inuyasha y entonces volteó para mirarla.

- No me pierdo de nada- Respondió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

- Apuesto que te mueres de calor…- Dijo él con una media sonrisa burlona.

- Estoy acostumbrada, a mi no me da insolación.

Inuyasha mantuvo la sonrisa ¿creía que eso podría herirlo? Para nada.

- Qué terca y caprichosa eres… como si nunca te hubiera visto medio desnuda.- Agregó, volviéndole a dar la espalda y esta vez nadando con bastante velocidad y alejándose de ella.

Kagome no pudo evitar sorprenderse de sus palabras ¿Qué la había visto "medio desnuda"? ¿medio desnuda? ¿Cuándo? ¡¡¡En qué momento!!! Se sonrojó aun más y quiso una explicación, pero su llamado fue en vano porque él se encontraba ya bastante lejos de ella.

¿Cuándo la había visto medio desnuda? ¿Acaso alguna vez la espió? Malvado, si eso era cierto… pero le parecía imposible, Inuyasha no mostraba esa característica libidinosa como el de sus compañeros de curso ¿cómo podía ser? Además… a su llegada ni siquiera mostraba un mínimo interés en ella…

- Mentiroso…- Musitó. Y entonces, dándose valor, se desabotonó el vestido y lo dejó caer.

Ni siquiera con Kouga había hecho esto. Bueno, sí se habían bañado juntos pero para esas ocasiones había utilizado un digno traje de baño. Lo que ahora usaba… menos mal era digno.

Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, luego miró otra vez a Inuyasha que parecía estar detenido muy lejos flotando allá cerca de la orilla, apoyó los pies en la barandilla y se zambulló sin muchos preámbulos.

El agua era más fría ahí que en la costa de la isla de Santorini. No acostumbrada a ello, se echó a nadar rápidamente para evitar sentir el frío tan horrible que casi le calaba los huesos. Un par de minutos más tarde alcanzó a Inuyasha quien sonreía de manera burlona mientras a ella le castañeaban los dientes y comenzaban a amoratarse sus labios.

- Ton… tonto…- Tartamudeó y luego se cruzó de brazos para intentar darse algo de calor-… men… mentiroso, nunca me… me has visto medio desnuda…

El hombre había dejado de sonreír y se acercó a ella tomándola entre sus brazos. No tuvo las fuerzas para apartarse de él porque el frío casi paralizaba sus miembros. Inuyasha nadó con ella hasta más cerca de la costa.

- Bah, a los 5 años te vi medio desnuda… - Ella le dio una mirada de reprobación, se sorprendió de verla tan mal debido al frío-… el agua esta fría pero veo que no estas acostumbrada a esta temperatura…

- El… el agua en Thira no… no es así…- Tartamudeó, abrazándolo al cuello y dejándose llevar por él.

- Ya veo.

De pronto, la gelidez (para Kagome) dejó de ser así ya que las aguas que ahora la envolvían eran tibias y reconfortantes. Soltó a Inuyasha y terminó de nadar hasta que sus pies tocaron el fondo, el agua en ese lugar ya no era tibia, estaba caliente y el barro que sus pies tocaban era suave y muy placentero. Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó a su lado, cuando él se puso de pie el agua le llegaba a medio pecho y no a la barbilla como a la joven.

- Estas son las famosas aguas termales… espero que cicatricen mis heridas y dejen el cuerpo como nuevo para tu famoso baile de mañana.

Kagome lo miró de reojo con rencor, ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar porque esperaba que la boca dejara de temblar.

- Tonto…

Él se acercó más y deslizó su mano en su cintura, acercándola a su pecho. Kagome evitó mirarlo a los ojos. La cercanía ahora era más vergonzosa que nunca, pues estaban casi desnudos, por así decirlo. Cerró los ojos y sintió las caricias de él en su cintura que luego ascendían a su espalda y luego volvían a su cintura y se acercaban a su cadera, podía escuchar a Inuyasha respirar con fuerza y la presión de su sexo entre sus piernas.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró, posando su mano en la suya que intentaba deslizarse más abajo aun.

- Yo… - Tragó fuerte, ni siquiera se atrevía a seguir hablando, pero se dio valor y prosiguió-… yo… mentí cuando dije que… no era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo… aquella vez en tu recámara…- Inuyasha arrugó la frente, parecía no comprender. Kagome respiró con fuerza, bajó la mirada un instante, el ardor de los ojos color ámbar la quemaba, tragó otra vez y volvió a mirarlo-… yo… nunca he estado… con nadie… - Lo miró fijamente para hacerle entender pero la expresión de Inuyasha en nada le develaba a si había comprendido-… así… así…- Tartamudeó con torpeza-… con nadie.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes que el hombre reaccionara y le diera un beso inesperado en la frente, la osadía de sus manos desapareció así que subieron hasta su cintura y también la fuerza que había empleado al aferrarla lujuriosamente a su cuerpo.

- Ah… bueno…- Tampoco sabía mucho qué decir. La verdad… esto era inesperado y nuevo para él.-… entiendo…- Sonrió intentando parecer tranquilo pero le dio la impresión que su sonrisa era idiota-… tranquila… iremos con calma… lo siento…- La miró fijo y tuvo algo de tristeza al verla tan asustada-… perdón… pero… espero que algún día… si decides… entregarte a alguien… sea a mi… claro, cuando quieras por supuesto. – Ella no dijo nada y desvió la vista hacia la costa. Inuyasha se relamió los labios, el corazón le latía más fuerte que de costumbre, el deseo aun no aminoraba- Esperaré.

Kagome volvió a mirarlo e intentó sonreír. No supo qué decir ante sus palabras. Pero en ese instante tuvo un extraño sentimiento que casi le dolió el corazón. Y entonces temió que si seguía más adelante en aquella "relación" las cosas iban a cambiar drásticamente… si era bueno o malo no lo sabía… pero su vida iba a cambiar… para siempre.

Continuará.

* * *

**N/A**: Lamento la tardanza en la actualización, pero he tenido días de locos que no querrán saber, así que de verdad lo siento, pero no he podido escribir, aunque quisiera. Ya saben que soy responsable. Aun no tengo vacaciones y así como van las cosas quizás no salga el 31 de diciembre, como creía, sino el 15 de enero... si eso resulta así ya estoy dispuesta a hacerme el harakiri u.u

En fin... **gracias por la paciencia, por el apoyo y toooodos los mensajes que me dejaron, intentaré adelantar algo en estos días a ver si puedo. Gracias por todos y espero que hayan tenido una preciosa Navidad**.

Descansen y cuídense mucho, nos vemos.

Besitos y abrazos.

**Lady**.


	13. La Revelación de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 13: "La revelación de Inuyasha"**

Inuyasha le provocaba sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado. Ese hombre, de alguna forma, también había despertado "algo" dentro de su ser. Y también, la había sacado de la melancolía en que estaba sumergida debido a su soledad. Ni siquiera Kouga había logrado eso.

Pero también, se había visto envuelta en dilemas morales debido a su condición y la de él. Jamás se había sentido tan minúscula, pobre e insignificante como ahora. Inuyasha era el hijo heredero de su Señora, amo y señor de las empresas en Tokio, donde seguramente conocía y había tenido relaciones con las mujeres más hermosas del país… ¿por qué se había fijado en ella? Era lo que muchas veces se preguntaba, a pesar de que él ya varias veces también había dicho sus razones.

Y le creía ¿cómo no creerle? Era imposible dudar del hermoso ámbar de sus ojos cuando se fijaban con atención y devoción en su mirada. Era imposible no creerle cuando la besaba con tanto amor como sólo él podía hacerlo. Ahora, hoy, juntos en este lugar, estaba completamente convencida que su amor era real. Si había cambiado tanto, tanto. Su tristeza, su rencor inicial había desaparecido y se dijo que había sido gracias a ella, a su amor.

Bien. ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas así? Dejaría de pensar tanto y sólo amaría, amaría a Inuyasha y correspondería a su amor por completo. Esto, esto no podía ser irreal, ni tampoco podía fallar.

Lo miró y sintió el calor abrasador en su vientre. Sonrió sintiendo una ola de placer y tranquilidad en su cuerpo, de pronto le pareció que su entorno era más hermoso, más brillante, más pacífico que nunca. Entonces supo que estaba demasiado enamorada. No había que darle más vuelta al asunto. Volvió a sonreír aun más y se acercó para posarse tras él. Inuyasha estaba sentado y el agua le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, jugueteaba con sus manos con ellas cuando vio a la muchacha acercarse y quedarse tras su espalda.

Desde la revelación de Kagome, había frenado por completo sus instintos que clamaban una y otra vez adueñarse de ella. No ayudaba el que estuviera medio desnuda, ni su cuerpo pequeño pero bien formado, ni la forma felina en que inconscientemente se movía. Y ahora, que sabía que ese cuerpo estaba intacto y que nadie había osado profanarlo, la tentación fue aun mayor.

Pero se controló. Diablos, costaba pero lo estaba haciendo. Sólo intentaba no pensar en lo que había quedado en su retina y eso era la suavidad de su piel o el aroma de ella. Pero todo se fue a la basura cuando Kagome se acercó a él y quedó tras su espalda. Atormentado, ladeó el rostro e intentó sonreír.

- ¿Qué?- Musitó, manteniendo la sonrisa.

La muchacha lo miró con sus profundos ojos castaños y apretó los labios sin decir nada, hundió sus manos en el agua azul y luego las sacó llenas de lodo que comenzó a deslizar por la espalda del hombre. Inuyasha se sobresaltó ante el calor de la tierra lodosa y cerró los ojos con fuerza dejándose llevar. Ella volvió a hundir sus manos y repitió la tarea, ahora estas se deslizaban suavemente hacia su cintura, Inuyasha tragó fuerte abriendo los ojos y esta vez enfocando su mirada en el frente. Costaba no tentarse con lo que ella estaba haciendo.

- Dijiste que esto te serviría para tus heridas, pero como nunca hiciste nada, me vi en la obligación de hacértelo yo- Dijo al fin Kagome deslizando sus manos en el agua para aclarar sus manos, luego con ellas juntó el cabello del hombre y lo dejó descansar en su hombro. La espalda musculosa y amplia de Inuyasha aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. Sabía que estaba sonrojada debido al incontrolable deseo que sentía. Jamás se había sentido así en su vida. Pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo era hermoso, lo admitía.

- ¿Has hablado con Kouga?

Ella dejó de masajearlo y lo miró con sorpresa. Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y la observó de reojo sin demostrar celos como últimamente siempre lo hacía cada vez que se pronunciaba el nombre de aquel muchacho. No se ofendió con la pregunta, era demasiado buena como para hacerlo en ese momento.

- No, ni siquiera lo he visto.- Murmuró.

Él volvió el rostro hacia el frente.

- ¿Qué crees le pasó? Volvió antes de tiempo…

La joven suspiró y volvió a hundir sus manos en el agua para luego extraer más barro caliente y curativo. Entonces se levantó y rodeó a Inuyasha hasta quedar en frente suyo, se sentó mientras el hombre fijaba su atención en el rostro sonrojado de ella que evitaba mirarlo.

- Ha pasado otras veces… quizás dieron aviso de tormenta y debió regresar…

Sus manos se movieron sobre su pecho, el cuerpo se tensó ante una descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió por completo enviando ondas de placer, entonces él se quedó sin aliento. Inuyasha comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le pesaba y que luego todo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula para contenerse.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó ella con preocupación.

Entonces Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miró directamente. La humedad de su boca entreabierta, el sonrojo exquisito de sus mejillas, el cabello húmedo pegado a su rostro, la piel blanca y con gotitas que brillaban a la luz del sol hicieron que perdiera toda compostura y en un ademán rápido e imperioso, deslizó su mano tras la nuca de la muchacha y la acercó a su boca para besarla.

Kagome se sorprendió. Si recién estaba tan tranquilo como el mar de ahí mismo y ahora, parecía que se había desatado una tormenta. Le respondió ante su beso osado y lujurioso en un principio tímida y torpemente, luego cedió ante sus mismos impulsos, se acercó afirmando las rodillas en la tierra lodosa y lo abrazó al cuello apegando su cuerpo al suyo.

Ante el contacto del cuerpo semi desnudo, él abrió los ojos y la detuvo, aflojando el agarre tras su nuca y apartando la boca de la de ella.

Sonrió como idiota porque reconoció en el rostro de Kagome el naciente deseo que había nacido en ella. Su aliento cálido que salía de su boca, agitada aun, le chocó en el rostro como brisa marina. Esto era nuevo para Inuyasha… esto era tan real… sabía que era amor.

- Ey... vas a quitarme todo el lodo que con tanto esmero me has puesto.- Bromeó, sólo para no mantener la tensión.

Entonces Kagome bajó la vista y vio su propio pecho con lodo. Sonrió y alzó el rostro a él.

- Lo siento.

- Te perdono sólo porque lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora.

La muchacha mantuvo la sonrisa mientras terminaba de cubrirlo con el barro curativo.

- Gracias por traerme hasta aquí… pensé que me atemorizaría subirme a un barco pero… - Lo miró fijamente-… has sido maravilloso.

Finalizó y aclaró sus manos en el agua, luego dio un profundo suspiro. Casi sin creer que ella estuviera pasando por eso, que disfrutara de un amor tan hermoso como ese. Volvió a enfrentarlo y sonrió feliz. Inuyasha tomó sus manos y las acercó a su corazón, la joven dejó de sonreír al ver el rostro de seriedad de él y pudo sentir los latidos acelerados en su pecho.

- Eres tu la maravillosa, Kagome…eres… eres lo que más quiero, lo que más esperaba…- Su voz sonó ronca y apasionada. El hombre mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos de la muchacha, reconociendo su propio reflejo en ellos. La contempló pero ahora con otros ojos, no los lujuriosos de momentos antes. Era hermosa, más que eso, inocente, de corazón noble y puro… sintió que ni siquiera merecería tenerla a su lado. Quizás Kami se había compadecido de él o tal vez era ella un ángel que debía redimirlo. Recordar lo superfluo que era antes lo hizo sentirse peor. Bajó la vista y su boca se curvó en una mueca burlona.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó ella acercándose más a él.

La mueca de volvió amarga de sólo recordar su pasado. Ahora pensaba que eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo, años quizás… pero no era así, sólo había transcurrido un par de semanas… alzó el rostro a ella y pensó, que no podía seguir una vida nueva junto a ella si no sacaba de su interior lo que muchas veces carcomía no sólo su consciencia, sino su alma. Hizo gesto con su mano, junto a su costado derecho. Sin que Kagome comprendiera el mensaje, le tomó una muñeca mientras murmuraba suavemente.

- Ven… siéntate aquí.

La joven lo miró con cierta reticencia, pero obedeció, se acercó y se sentó junto a él, entre el hueco de sus piernas, de inmediato Inuyasha la abrazó y Kagome entrecerró sus ojos ya que el pecho que el hombre le brindaba era el abrigo y la protección que tanto necesitaba.

Inuyasha la observó con detenimiento, quería conservar en su memoria cada detalle de ella. La forma y el aroma de su cabello, la curvatura espesa de sus pestañas, la delgada línea de sus cejas, la nariz pequeña y perfecta, la boca de color rosa e increíblemente sensual. Levantó su mano y acarició el cabello de la muchacha, ella se dejó hacer, siguió con su rostro la mano que le brindaba tanto cariño y amor.

- Voy a contarte algo, Kagome…- Dijo de pronto. Entonces dejó de acariciarla para abrazarla una vez más pero la presión que empleó esta vez fue posesiva, Kagome sintió como la apegaba a su pecho como si no quisiera soltarla más. No debía ser adivina para comprender, por el tono que había empleado, que lo que iba a decir era importante, demasiado, quizás. Entonces abrió los ojos y perdió su mirada en el horizonte, donde se unía el mar con el cielo azul-… algo que… algo que me sucedió en Tokio… y es la razón de porqué estoy aquí…- Ella casi retuvo el aliento de la impresión. Alejó la cabeza de su pecho y ladeó el rostro sólo para mirarlo directo a la cara. Inuyasha enfocó su mirada dorada en la suya, lucía extraño, no, la palabra extraño no era adecuada, pensó ella. Extraño era que lo viera con esa expresión. La expresión de un hombre… avergonzado… avergonzado de sí mismo. Jamás había visto eso en el rostro de un Taisho.-… pero primero… debo decirte como era yo… antes…

Ella alzó una mano y le acarició lentamente el mentón.

- No tienes que decirme lo que eras antes, me importa como eres ahora.

Alzó una ceja y se volvió a asomar la mueca amarga en sus labios varoniles.

- Sólo alguien como tu… podría decir semejante cosa.

Kagome se volvió hacia el frente, volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Esta bien… dilo si eso te hace feliz.

Inuyasha le dio un beso rápido entre sus cabellos húmedos aun por el agua de mar.

- Te lo diré porque significas demasiado para mí. En tan corto tiempo soy otro… por ti.

Ella suspiró, sonrojándose por completo, pero mantuvo la postura, es decir, la mirada en frente y su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- Era caprichoso… mimado y mi mundo giraba a lo material y a querer hacer feliz a mi padre…- Volvió a sonreír-… imagínate… quería ser digno para él, sólo porque mi madre no lo había sido… pero tanto poder… tanto dinero y lujos… tanta hipocresía… admito que me gustaba esa vida…

- Es una gran tentación el tenerlo todo…- Lo justificó ella.

Inuyasha esta vez retuvo la sonrisa. Cómo podía hacerlo sonreír en momentos como estos… ¡cómo!

- Bien… - Se relamió los labios, ahora casi le costaba proseguir, sentía que debía hacerlo con cuidado, porque aunque deseaba revelarle la verdad, tampoco quería que ella lo mirara como el muy bastardo que él sabía era-… bien… yo… mi vida en Tokio era agitada, a pesar de que siempre sucedía lo mismo. Trabajo… viajes de negocios… fiestas de negocios… todo era por el negocio… y admito que me gustaba sentirme importante… pero no tenía vida… y amigos… en aquel círculo en donde predomina la ambición y las mentiras… es muy difícil tener amigos… o… muchachas… en quien confiar.- Hizo una pausa para aspirar el aire marino limpio y fresco que llenó sus pulmones. – Tuve varias conquistas pero todas fueron sin importancia, Kagome…

Ella sonrió.

- No tienes que justificarte, eres muy guapo.

Él frunció la frente y la acercó aun más a su cuerpo con fingido reproche.

- ¡Feh! ¡Tonta! Quiero verte celosa aunque sea un momento.

Kagome ladeó el rostro para mirarlo.

- ¿Quién dijo que no lo estaba?

Inuyasha sonrió, cómplice ante su broma, pero gratamente halagado. Ella volvió el rostro hacia el frente, él prosiguió.

- Pero ninguna se compara contigo… eran falsas… ambiciosas, interesadas en el dinero… - Él alzó una ceja-… no creas que no lo sabía, aunque sé que la apariencia ayuda, el dinero cambia tu vida. – Sonrió- Pensé que podría hacer cualquier cosa, dominar lo que quisiera, jugar lo que quisiera… pero… alguien fue más astuto que yo… ella… Kagura… me acusó de haberla embarazado… y lo reveló a todos en el mismo cumpleaños de mi padre.

La revelación de una mujer encinta horrorizó a la joven. Ella se apartó rápidamente y volteó por completo hasta él. Su mirada desconcertada escudriñó, con ansiedad, la suya.

- Un… ¿bebé?

Él tomó sus manos, queriendo tranquilizarla.

- ¡Es mentira! Una trampa de esa perr…- Apretó los labios. Expresarse mal de las mujeres era algo común en él… pero eso era antes… ahora estaba frente a Kagome.- Me emborrachó para hacerme creer que habíamos tenido sexo… pero no fue así… lo sé… pero no le importó, siguió adelante con la mentira… los medios obviamente se enteraron de cada detalle… fui la burla de todos… Kagura era para mi sólo un pasatiempo, pero jamás uniría mi vida a ella como pretendía… incluso mi padre quería que hiciera eso… ¿Sabes cuanto la odié? Porque a pesar de su belleza era una arribista, una… vulgar… alguien así se aseguró con decir que tendría un hijo mío, de forma que pudiera acceder a mi fortuna… - Hizo una mueca-… el embarazo… la más antigua y ruin de las tretas femeninas para cazar a un hombre millonario.

La joven lo miró consternada, parecía que las palabras de él eran como cuchillos que la herían una y otra vez el corazón.

- ¿Pobre?- Se atrevió a decir, en un murmullo que salió más a sollozo.

Sólo entonces él se dio cuenta de la última imprudencia. Debía haber obviado eso último… ¡¡¡Kami Sama!!! Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza a lo cual la joven no respondió.

- ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso!! ¡No! No quiero lastimarte… ¡no me mires así nunca! Si la odié fue por rencor… perdóname… por favor…

Kagome no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien porque lo hacía. Si era por la revelación de Inuyasha o por saber lo malvado que era y lo terrible de la situación.

- Sigue…- Musitó.

Inuyasha mantuvo el abrazo, tenía que tenerla cerca para poder seguir con la revelación que lo estaba matando.

- Y… y… era mentira, un detective verificó que ella se estaba viendo con otro hombre, el que seguro era el padre de su criatura… y mi padre jamás creyó en mi inocencia… nunca… al final me desheredó, quedé sin nada… y ella… Kagura… mientras recibe dinero de mi padre para mantener su boca cerrada… ¡todo es una trampa y no quiero volver a ese maldito país del infierno!

Se desahogó y cuando finalizó, algo muy parecido a la paz se apoderó de su cuerpo y de su alma. Cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa fresca nuevamente acariciar su rostro, el sonido de las olas, el graznido de las gaviotas, la respiración suave de Kagome, era su paraíso completo.

Kagome.

Se separó con lentitud de ella observándola con detenimiento. La muchacha tenía los ojos enrojecidos y aun la mirada acuosa que lo esquivaba y que luego se mantuvo baja. Jamás había sentido tanta tristeza por otra persona y eso le dolió tanto que hasta el corazón le punzó.

- Eso fue lo que pasó… vine hasta acá… esperando recuperar… la calma… la cordura… y también… esperaba vengarme de los que me habían lastimado. Esa es la verdad. Vine hasta aquí esperando idear un plan para poder vengarme…- Su rostro se suavizó y también el tono de su voz-… créeme… no he tenido el tino para hacerlo… porque en lo único que he podido pensar… todo este tiempo… ha sido en ti.

Ella tragó fuerte y alzó el rostro enfocando su mirada en la suya. Aunque la verdad de lo que había hecho, de lo que era, de lo que había sucedido allá en su país le había dolido hasta el alma, debía creer en su palabra, en la sinceridad de ellas ahora, porque era cierto, Inuyasha era otro… y él se lo había confirmado… había cambiado… ¡por ella! ¡ella! ¡Que sólo era la sirvienta de su madre! Que sólo era la chiquilla molestosa que él solía ser cruel en su niñez… ella…

Volvió a tragar fuerte, su rostro comenzó a suavizarse, la expresión de sufrimiento y tristeza terminó por desaparecer. Pronto Kagome lo miraba como antes, con aquella mirada entre inocente, avergonzada y rebelde.

- Entonces… ya no vas a… vengarte…- Musitó, con un hilo de voz.

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro sonriendo apenas, deseando no lastimarla más en la vida.

- No… claro que no.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora, entonces?

Kagome formuló la pregunta que deseó desde un principio hacerle, desde un principio que comenzó la relación entre ellos ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿se quedaría? ¿se marcharía? ¿Cuáles eran sus planes ahora?

Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Ahora se encontraban de pie con las olas pequeñas y suaves rozando sus cuerpos.

- Quedarme aquí… por supuesto.

Ella meditó un par de segundos sus palabras. Luego suspiró.

- ¿No vas a volver a Tokio?

Inuyasha se alzó de hombros.

- ¡Feh! ¿para qué? No tengo nada que hacer allá. Quiero comenzar una nueva vida aquí.

La muchacha comenzó a mover su cabeza negando su respuesta, él se sorprendió.

- No… debes volver y arreglar todo. Se han cometido injusticias… tu padre piensa mal de ti y aun es engañado por esa mujer… debes aclarar todo y luego… - Se acercó a él-… luego puedes volver… ¿cómo puedes pensar en comenzar de nuevo si no finiquitas tus asuntos pendientes?

Él la miró sin decir nada. Pero sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto. La verdad… jamás estaría completamente tranquilo si no arreglaba todo ese lío allá… aunque… bien podría costarle la vida… bien… eso podría arreglarse… seguro Miroku no tendría problemas en contratar guardaespaldas y… su padre bien podría brindarle algo de ayuda si le decía lo de la muerte del detective… ¿por qué se le ocurrían las cosas ahora y no antes? Miró a Kagome y entonces lo comprendió. Teniéndola cerca, las ideas se aclaraban.

- Volver… - Musitó sin mucha gana y casi a regañadientes.

- Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti… y yo también.

Inuyasha sonrió. Kagome lo abrazó completamente.

- Malvada… lo dices porque sabes que te haré caso.

- ¿Lo harás?- Murmuró incrédula. Aun no se convencía del todo del poder que tenía sobre él.

Pero Inuyasha lo comprendía claramente… y desde el principio.

- Lo haré… pero… no aun…- La miró con ternura-… no aun… déjame disfrutar estar contigo… luego… lo prometo… arreglaré todo este asunto… ya verás… todo saldrá bien.

- Sí- Sonrió Kagome. Apenas se atrevía a imaginar que ese futuro junto a Inuyasha sería el que él estuviera junto a su madre y ella siguiera en aquella casa, pero estarían juntos y era lo único que importaba.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y la soltó, la sonrisa aun se mantenía en sus labios. Ya le dolía la boca de tanto sonreír. Sin duda esos músculos estaban poco ejercitados.

- Ya… creo que se nos hace tarde y mi madre debe estar de ataque…

Kagome se dio un palmo en la cabeza.

- ¡¡¡Kami Sama!!! ¡¡Ni siquiera sabe donde estoy!!

- Le dirás que estabas conmigo… - Sonrió ampliamente-… mi madre cree que debo tratarte como mi queridita hermanita jajaja

Pero a la joven le horrorizó el pensamiento.

Volvieron al yate con sus corazones renovados y sintiendo que el lazo que los unía cada vez se volvía más indestructible. Kagome se quedó en la barandilla observando el horizonte, viendo el sol de Thira descender rojo y dramático en el mar. Casi podía ver cada una de las escenas que Inuyasha le había contado… sintió escalofríos… pero creyó que se debía al frío del atardecer.

Inuyasha manejaba el timón con destreza y mantenía la vista fija en el frente. Sin duda se sentía liberado completamente por revelar una parte muy importante y más aun ante Kagome… pero había obviado que su vida corría peligro si regresaba… pero ella tenía razón, tenía que solucionar todo… si es que quería comenzar de nuevo… si es que quería hacer una vida nueva, junto a ella, juntos y solos, en Santorini…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Ahhhh me muero, no saben lo horroroso que es retomar una historia que ya ni me acordaba (claro que ha sido debido a problemas de trabajo y tiempo, ya saben) ... estaba acostumbrada a actualizar relativamente seguido pero no podía, sin embargo, ahora estoy de vacaciones y aun así me costó avanzar y pensé... que necesito que me presionen!!! jajaja así que, amigas y amigos, esto sonará tonto pero... **NECESITO QUE ME PRESIONEN PARA ACTUALIZAR**!! necesito mantenerme escribiendo para avanzar en la historia porque siento que aun no he escrito nada importante (y sí **tengo MUCHAS SITUACIONES IMPORTANTES AUN QUE REVELAR**)... así que... **cualquier review o mail instigándome a actualizar pronto, SÓLO EN ESTE FIC ES BIENVENIDO jaja** (seguro deben pensar que tanto estrés me volvió loca, pero no, creo, es sólo que me acostumbré a la presión)

Ya, como me he propuesto avanzar más rápido también, quiero hacerlo cada tres días... así que se pasan a dar una vuelta por aquí el... viernes en la noche n.n

Me despido entonces, agradeciendo cada uno de sus reviews y alegrándome por los más de **400** por esta historia.

**Feliz Año 2010!! y les deseo lo MEJOR** de la vida, cada uno se lo merece, hay que creerlo.

Besitos y abrazos.

**Lady**.


	14. Aires de Tormenta

**Capítulo 14: "Aires de Tormenta"**

Reían traviesos mientras la motocicleta avanzaba a velocidad moderada por el camino polvoriento de Santorini. La luna apenas había aparecido en el cielo pero este aun estaba claro, sin muchas estrellas que brillaran como siempre, no era muy tarde aun.

Él detuvo la motocicleta y Kagome bajó de inmediato, Inuyasha la siguió riendo e intentando alcanzarla para besarla, pero en el umbral de la puerta ella se detuvo y su rostro cambió a la seriedad, se puso un dedo sobre el labio a modo de mantener el silencio.

- Shhh…

Inuyasha entornó los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

La muchacha se sonrojó y por un instante su labio superior tembló antes que pudiera hablar. Suspiró y le dio una mirada muy seria a él.

- Ay… ya sabes…

El rostro de Inuyasha se volvió duro y frío como nunca. Kagome se sintió mal por ello.

- Perdóname… creo que… - Ella comenzó a juguetear con sus manos y a mordisquearse los labios de los nervios-… no… no creo que sea tiempo aun de… de que tu madre o alguien más se entere… de… de nosotros.

Inuyasha arrugó la frente.

- ¿Me pides que evada esto cuando momentos antes dijiste que lo primero era solucionar lo pendiente??

Había poco a poco elevado la voz visiblemente contrariado y levemente irritado, ella se acercó aun más a él y le tapó la boca con su mano llena de desesperación.

Él vio en sus ojos el pánico y en sus mejillas el reflejo de que la situación le avergonzaba demasiado. Intentó pensar y ponerse en su lugar.

Kagome era la sirvienta de su madre y aunque ésta la quería como a una "hija", quizás Kagome aun se sentía como empleada en la casa.

Bien había ayudado él a hacerla sentir así en un principio.

La culpa era suya. Qué malvado era.

Ella apartó la mano lentamente de su boca y lo miró nerviosa.

- Perdóname… yo… sé que tu madre me estima… pero… a veces me siento avergonzada por… haberme aprovechado de su confianza al estar así contigo…- Se mordisqueó el labio y bajó la vista-… que no lo sepan aun… por favor…

Él sonrió tiernamente.

- Eres extraña… - Suspiró y tomó su mano brindándole en ella un suave y corto beso-… estoy seguro que a mi madre no le molestará que estemos juntos… pero si no te sientes con el valor aun necesario para enfrentarlo y ya que estamos dando oportunidades para enmendarnos pero con tiempo… - Sonrió más haciendo alusión a lo que él tenía pendiente en Tokio-… le contaremos después que vuelva de Japón ¿esta bien así?

La joven sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos se iluminaron incluso más que la luz de las estrellas.

- Oh, sí.

El hombre meneó la cabeza. A veces ella era madura y valiente, con ideas claras y concretas. Otras era una niña temerosa y angustiada. Quizás se debía a su edad, 17 años significaba que no era una niña pero tampoco una mujer… al menos aun. Pensó que debía ser paciente y comprensivo con ella aunque eso le costara… lo que fuera, puesto que no recordaba haber sido así con alguien. Pero al mirar a Kagome y ella sonreír de esa forma tan suave y alegre, Inuyasha pensó que bien valía la pena.

En casa todo fue normal y alegre. Los preparativos previos a la fiesta de graduación ocupaban el tiempo de forma entusiasta de Izayoi. Se empeñó en encerrarse un momento a solas con la joven porque quería que se probara todo lo que iba a usar esa noche.

Luego tocó el turno a Inuyasha. La mujer se regocijó de ver a su hijo en un traje de etiqueta y luciendo tan guapo.

- Te agradezco tanto querido por hacer esto por Kagome… quiero que ella haga todo lo que le corresponde a su edad, se lo merece.

- Usted la estima bastante ¿no?

- Por supuesto- Sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos- La conozco de bebé y es una niña muy agradable y buena.

- Sí…- Musitó él sin querer, posando la vista en la muralla, sin que realmente algo le llamara la atención, sino más bien dejando que sus pensamiento volaran al recuerdo de ella y aquella tarde en el yate. Cuando recordó sus besos se estremeció y de inmediato reaccionó.

- No lo he comentado contigo pero…- Meditó la mujer sin notar el estado de su hijo-… creo que esto debo decírtelo porque ya que estas aquí y lo que tengo es tuyo, pues… Kagome estará de cumpleaños en un par de semanas…- Él asintió-… y… ya que ella no tiene familia directa viva y no depende de nadie más salvo "nosotros"… -Inuyasha sintió una punzada en el pecho-… quiero darle una cuenta de ahorro… sé que tiene una de los honorarios que le pago pero no es nada de dinero… esto puede ayudarle a… - Se alzó de hombros-… no sé, estudiar… crear un negocio, a Kagome le gusta la artesanía…

El hombre notó que su madre estaba extraña. La alegría que había visto en los últimos días no era la misma ahora. También encontraba raro eso de querer que Kagome se independizara a toda costa.

- Perdón…- Murmuró, mirándola fijamente-… madre… ¿qué sucede? – Pestañeó varias veces algo confundido e intentó tranquilizarse mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la habitación- No me parece mal el que usted disponga dinero para ella, ya que no tiene familia pero…-Se detuvo y la miró fijamente-… pensé… creí que usted deseaba que Kagome se quedara por siempre aquí… es decir… emmm… no querrá que se marche ¿verdad? Si ella quiere estudiar… o trabajar… debe seguir viviendo aquí.

La mujer mantuvo la mirada fija en su hijo, luego sonrió y se acercó a él tocándole la mejilla.

- Eres… tan considerado, hijo. – Luego cambió de expresión, arrugando la frente y tensando el rostro prosiguió-Debes prometerme que… cuando yo no este vas a preocuparte de Kagome y todos los que están en esta casa ¿de acuerdo?

Él se encogió de hombros y se apartó de la mujer, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y luego desanudaba la corbata de seda roja.

- ¡Feh! Déjese de hablar como si se fuera a morir mañana.

Izayoi sonrió abiertamente, recuperando su aire tranquilo y risueño.

- Ay, Inuyasha, se te ocurre cada cosa… sólo te estoy diciendo esto para que veles por ellos en el futuro… muchos años más adelante…- Agregó, entornando los ojos-… siempre eres tan exagerado…

El muchacho entornó los ojos.

La mujer posó sus manos en las caderas y lo miró fijamente.

- Bien. Estas impecable para mañana. – Sonrió- Así que te dejo, ve a dormir, cariño. – Y la próxima vez, avísame que vas a salir con Kagome ¿no ves que estaba preocupada?

Él sonrió completamente mostrando sus dientes. Su madre no había encontrado nada de malo el que hubiera llevado a Kagome a dar un paseo en el yate, al contrario, hasta se había sentido bastante conforme con el hecho "_qué bueno que lo hayas hecho, ella merece distraerse un momento_", había dicho.

Su madre era demasiado inocente a veces.

Entonces pensó, que bien podría ser víctima de trampas y engaños con esa mentalidad tan limpia. Aunque a estas alturas él ya estaba convencido de la inocencia de su madre. Hubiera querido saber en detalle todo lo que pasó aquella vez pero no se atrevía a hacerla recordar tan malos momentos.

- Bien… pero a estas alturas ya no tenía solución. Su padre estaba casado… había seguido con su vida. Su madre tenía que hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Era el día de la graduación y había más movimiento de lo normal en la casa de Izayoi. Kaede corría de un lado a otro enviada por su Señora que se empeñaba en vestir, maquillar y peinar a Kagome y luego supervisar a Inuyasha.

La anciana encontró un momento de descanso y se fue a la cocina en donde no se sentó en la silla, más bien se recostó en ella, con el rostro rojo y sudado debido al esfuerzo y al movimiento.

Lentamente se acercó a ella la frágil y silenciosa Natsuna quien se sentó a su lado y le acercó un vaso de agua. La cocinera se extrañó de tan atento gesto pues aquella chiquilla podía ser cualquier cosa menos amable. Sin embargo le agradeció el detalle mientras esta vez se sentaba de forma correcta en la silla de madera. Natsuna se cruzó de brazos y la observó con detenimiento. Kaede terminó con el agua que refrescó su cuerpo y luego dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

- ¿A ti que te pasa?- Le preguntó de una vez la anciana.- No pongas esa cara, andas rara.

La muchacha hizo un gesto de fastidio muy típico de ella y se levantó abruptamente de su silla, caminó pero dando círculos en la misma cocina.

- Ahh es que… no entiendo… tanta… atención con Kagome…- Masculló.

- Es su fiesta de graduación- Respondió la anciana dando un bostezo y sin siquiera mirarla.

Natsuna entornó los ojos y volteó dándole la espalda, sus ojos se concentraron en el atardecer hermoso que la isla le brindaba.

- Pero… es exagerado… la Señora es tan… tan… - Sus manos se crisparon en el marco de la puerta-… buena con ella… la trata como si fuera su hija.

- Es que la conoce desde que era casi un bebé y ya sabes que su madre falleció, la Señora sólo la esta protegiendo…- Kaede de pronto arrugó el ceño- Oye ¿por qué te tengo que explicar todo eso si ya lo sabes?- Natsuna volteó hacia ella y la anciana agudizó sus ojos en la joven- Acaso… ¿estas celosa?

La sirvienta entornó los ojos de fastidio y se acercó a la cocinera con aire distraído.

- Ay, por favor ¡claro que no! Sólo que… - Hizo una mueca con su boca-… Kagome parece tener siempre… la atención de los amos…

Kaede volvió a agudizar su mirada en la jovencita.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

Natsuna sonrió de mala gana y volteó alejándose de ahí.

- Nada, nada.

La cocinera se le quedó observando aun cuando la muchacha ya había desaparecido, apretó los labios y se preguntó que era lo que Natsuna realmente sabía. No alcanzó a meditar más porque escuchó la voz de Izayoi llamándola desde la estancia.

Inuyasha se encontraba vestido de traje negro impecable, camisa blanca y una corbata roja que en ese momento él desanudaba un poco para protesta de su madre. Lucía tan guapo con el cabello largo y suelto, la mezcla de sobriedad y a la vez salvajismo le daba un aire único y atractivo. El muchacho estaba algo inquieto pero sonreía, tenía esa misma medio sonrisa de su padre, los ojos dorados brillaban extremadamente ahora. Le recordó Inu Taisho, muchos años atrás.

- ¿Cómo se ve?- Preguntó Izayoi a Kaede mientras se acercaba lentamente a Inuyasha y queriendo arreglar el desastre que él había dejado en la corbata, pero el muchacho le apartó la mano y frunció el ceño. Ella sólo sonrió.

- Oh… muy bien, esta muy apuesto niño Inuyasha- Respondió Kaede.

La verdad pensaba que Natsuna tenía razón. Quizás Izayoi exageraba con Kagome. Porque al fin y al cabo, una sirvienta era una sirvienta.

De pronto Izayoi dejó de revolotear alrededor de Inuyasha y se plantó dando un aplauso y posando sus ojos en las escaleras. En ese mismo instante Inuyasha dejó también de moverse para espantar las manos de su madre y alzó la mirada en la misma dirección que su madre. Los ojos, dorados y brillantes parecieron echar chispas. La anciana volteó para ver que era lo que tanto les había llamado la atención.

Era Kagome, que bajaba las escaleras con sus mejillas rojas pero no por maquillaje sino por vergüenza de ser el centro de la atención, bien lo sabía la anciana cocinera.

Pero lucía hermosa, muy hermosa con el vestido que Izayoi había mandado a hacer, de color azul cielo con amplio escote, sin mangas, muy ajustado en el busto y la cintura para luego caer suave y con gracia en vuelos antes de la rodilla. Sobre el busto tenía brillantes pequeñitos y casi invisibles que sólo se hacían notar cuando un rayo de luz se posaba exactamente en ese lugar.

La joven bajó lentamente más por los zapatos de tacón que por hacer esperar a su pareja. Cuando al fin llegó al pie de ella, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras el oído y sonrió a sus espectadores. No había un trabajoso peinado en sus cabellos, estos seguían siendo sueltos, negrísimos, ondulantes y provocando un contraste perturbador con el blanco de su tez.

Izayoi caminó aprisa hacia ella, llevando en sus manos una mascada de tela suave y trasparente negra que envolvió los hombros de la joven y que ésta sujetó con sus manos. No llevaba ni una sola joya y eso que la mujer se había ofrecido a prestarle algunas de sus alhajas. "_muchas gracias, pero todo esto que me ha dado es más que suficiente_", había dicho la muchacha.

De pronto todo estaba en silencio. Todos observaban a la sirvienta convertida en toda una muchacha elegante y bella. Inuyasha fue quien rompió la escena y se acercó feliz hasta ella, le dio su mano como todo un caballero y luego la obligó a acercarse más a él mientras su madre y la cocinera los observaban.

- Bien… es hora, muchas gracias querida madre…- Se burló Inuyasha porque estaba muy impaciente-… gracias Kaede… no se preocupen, yo la cuidaré bien.

- Gracias, hijo…- Respondió Izayoi pasándose una mano por los ojos para retener alguna lágrima de emoción-… llamaré a Myoga para que saque el automóvil y los lle…

A Inuyasha casi se le desfiguró el rostro.

- Argg ¡por Kami sama! ¡Yo no voy en ese vejestorio!- Exclamó.

Kagome lo miró de reojo y le dio una expresión de súplica para que aceptara. Pensó en porqué tenía que ser tan bruto y poco delicado con las personas.

- Oh… por favor…- Musitó tocándole la manga para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- Discúlpeme madre, pero ya que sé me van a mirar feo en una fiesta de graduación, prefiero ir en mi motocicleta que en su viejo cacharro.- Respondió altivo.

Izayoi abrió los ojos de forma desproporcionada y Kaede se acercó más a ella creyendo que se iba a desmayar. Kagome miró con rencor a Inuyasha y bien hubiera deseado golpearlo en el pecho por ser tan poco delicado, pero el muchacho se cruzó de brazos desafiante.

- Oh… pero ¡cómo! ¡¡Si casi te matas en esa motocicleta!!- Gimió su madre ya recuperando la compostura-¡Y como te atreves a llevar a una muchacha vestida de fiesta en una motocicleta!- Bramó después, ya visiblemente repuesta y acercándose a él con claras intenciones de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Inuyasha rió fuertemente y tomó a Kagome de la mano, junto con ella escapó corriendo de la mujer que lo trataba de "desconsiderado", "desatinado", etc.

Él subió a la motocicleta y le dio el casco a la joven, quien lo imitó. El joven pensó que jamás en su vida se había divertido tanto y tampoco nunca había estado tan nervioso y tan expectante como lo estaba hora por una miserable y ñoña fiesta escolar. Cuando se puso el casco y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su acompañante, supo que todo era sólo por ella.

- Sujétate bien- Le dijo, mientras sentía como Kagome deslizaba sus manos por sus costillas y las dejaba descansar en su pecho.

Sonrió el hombre e hizo andar el pequeño vehículo que avanzó rápido y certero por la carretera de piedra. Poco a poco el cielo del atardecer desapareció para dar paso a una noche clara y completamente estrellada, tras las altas edificaciones de Thira, que veían a los lejos, se alzaba una luna llena grande y amarilla como un sol, pero había algo que era aun mejor y era primera vez que lo sentía desde que había llegado. La noche estaba fresca. No hacía calor ni el aire estaba sofocante, no, esta vez el ambiente estaba acorde a sus gustos.

- Noche perfecta…- Murmuró Inuyasha, ladeando un segundo el rostro para mirar una vez más a su acompañante.

Kagome había dejado descansar su cabeza en su hombro y se había sumergido en un estado de somnolencia y éxtasis tan sólo por el penetrante y delicioso aroma no sólo de su perfume costoso, sino del olor que emanaba la piel de ese hombre. A la joven le daba hasta escalofríos. Supo que lo deseaba cada vez más de forma incontrolable.

Finalmente, y ante la indicación de la muchacha, Inuyasha se detuvo frente a un gimnasio grande y algo tosco que se encontraba bastante cerca de la plaza principal de Thira. El ruido desde el exterior era ensordecedor y habían bastantes muchachos y muchachas en sus mejores galas conversando, riendo o haciendo alguna idiotez fuera del lugar. Él se quitó el casco y la joven hizo lo mismo, dejándolo en el vehículo, Kagome se acomodó la mascada y luego el cabello, movió sus piernas y se estabilizó con los zapatos de tacón. El joven, una vez asegurada su motocicleta, se volvió hacia Kagome y le acarició el cabello con ojos de enamorado. Ella sonrió y lo besó inesperadamente, contenta, extremadamente feliz.

Inuyasha apoyó ambas manos sobre su espalda atrayéndola a su pecho, con ayuda de los zapatos de tacón de la muchacha él ya no tuvo que inclinarse tanto para alcanzar su boca, la sentía diferente esta vez, sus besos eran distintos a los demás… quizás estaba perdiendo el pudor… o tal vez ella se sentía segura ahora de poder responderle a su amor. Fuera lo que fuera salía ganando. O perdiendo, pensó, mientras seguía besándola y alzaba una ceja. ¿Ella había gemido? "_Oh, por favor, no hagas eso que me muero_", pensó, apartándola con suavidad y apretando la mandíbula para no dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara de una forma "indebida".

Kagome se pasó un mechón nerviosa tras su oído mientras miraba a su alrededor. De pronto aspiró el aire y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Inuyasha, mientras le tomaba una mano.

- El aire esta cargado de… agua…- Musitó, después alzó el rostro al cielo-… va a ver tormenta.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja y sonrió.

- ¡Feh! ¿tormenta? ¿esta noche? No, imposible, además es verano ¿no? Y no recuerdo que haya habido lluvias en esta fecha.

- Pero habrá tormenta- Dijo ella con suavidad, su rostro denotó preocupación.

El hombre meneó ligeramente la cabeza y para tranquilizarla llevó su mano a su boca y se la besó.

- Tranquila… si llueve será mañana… además a nadie le hace mal el agua.

Ella volvió el rostro a él y le sonrió. Inuyasha posó su mano libre por la mandíbula de la muchacha y se acercó para ser él quien esta vez la besaba. Pero fue un beso tierno, suave y casi de consuelo. Kagome le sonrió una vez más con el cuerpo temblando y un nudo en el estómago. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía que estaba más enamorada de él. Inuyasha suspiró y acarició su cabello una vez más, casi hubiera deseado proponerle que mejor fueran a otro lugar en vez de la fastidiosa fiesta esa.

- Creo que es hora de entrar- Dijo ella de pronto, echando al suelo su maquiavélico y pervertido plan.

- Claro- Respondió con una sonrisa fingida y posando sus ojos de depredador sobre la muchacha que captó de inmediato el mensaje.

Kagome quiso dar un paso y casi se torció el tobillo debido al nerviosismo, gracias a su pareja pudo sujetarse y no tener un doloroso accidente.

- Tranquila…- Murmuró él junto a su oído y haciéndola caminar muy despacio-… vamos, ten cuidado…

Ella sonrió y él también lo hizo. De pronto Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y Kagome, turbada, vio como el hombre se tensaba y su rostro feliz desaparecía para dar paso a uno serio y endurecido. Kagome siguió la mirada de él y en ese instante se quedó sin aliento cuando, a un par de pasos de ellos, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Kouga, vestido por primera vez en su vida de etiqueta y hasta con un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano.

El joven pescador fulminaba con la mirada azul a Inuyasha y su mano apretaba el ramillete hasta que finalmente lo soltó y pisoteó. Kagome jamás había visto a su amigo como lo estaba viendo ahora. Con el rostro rojo, con la vena que sobresalía en su cuello, con el cuerpo temblando de rabia contenida y con la mirada que parecía echar rayos mortales azules sobre ellos.

- Kou… Kouga…- Musitó sintiendo un gusto amargo en la garganta y su corazón se llenó de dolor cuando él pareció reaccionar y la miró. Ya no era odio ni rabia lo que denotaba su cara, sino tristeza, desilusión… y asco.

- Kagome…- Gimió con desesperación y sus ojos brillaron más debido al dolor-… cómo… cómo pudiste…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: **Gracias por la presión**! ahora escribo como condenada y faltan 9 minutos para medianoche. Si me siguen presionando tengo el otro capítulo el... ¿lunes en la noche? Sí. Alguien me dice por ahí que ya que estoy de vacaciones porqué no actualizo mejor todos los días x.x claro y ¿cuando voy a la playa? ¿o me quieren ver muerta? si también tengo vida jejeje.

Y** una vez más, no soy escritora, no hago esto por dinero o ganar algo, simplemente es mi hobby y me encanta describir una relación entre Inuyasha Y Kagome. Por eso para mi ya es un GRAN HONOR el que alguien por ahí me haya nominado para concursar con este fic en "el fic del mes"** en ficsbuenos. foros. ws

Ya me siento contenta y feliz por el reconocimiento n.n en serio.

Próximo capítulo, asegurénse de no tener a sus padres junto a la pc jejeje. No diré más.

_**Lady**_.

PD: **Gracias por tantos reviews**!!! (eso me presiona más u.u')


	15. Por favor, ámame

**Capítulo 15: "Por favor, ámame"**

Su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte del mar, un mar azul y tranquilo del cual dependía su subsistencia y así también su vida.

Sus trabajadores, amigos en realidad, observaron y dieron cuenta que el estado melancólico y meditabundo no era algo muy común, en realidad, nada, en Kouga. Fue por eso que dos de sus más leales amigos se acercaron a él para averiguar algo que ya los tenía preocupados desde que zarparon de Santorini, un par de días atrás.

- Kouga…- Murmuró Hakkaku, con su voz lastimera y mirándolo de igual forma.

El muchacho pescador apartó la mirada y despertó de sus meditaciones. Cuando vio a sus dos camaradas que lo observaban con preocupación y tristeza, supo que había sido demasiado evidente y sonrió con fingido sarcasmo para hacer creer que no le pasaba nada.

- Oye Kouga… ¿no será mejor volver?- Dijo Ginta sin muchos preámbulos. Su amigo le golpeó el estómago con el codo y Kouga le dio una mirada feroz.- ¡Auch! Pero qué…

El joven pescador se pasó la mano por el flequillo denotando hastío. Aunque luego pensó que ellos no tenían culpa, sólo estaban preocupados.

- Disculpa Kouga…- Fue Hakkaku quien habló ahora, él era más condescendiente-… pero… estamos preocupados por ti. Has estado sin hablar y demasiado pensativo estos últimos días ¿qué sucede? Puedes confiar en nosotros.

- ¡Arg! ¡Que no tengo nada!- Exclamó, alejándose a paso rápido de ellos con bastante destreza a pesar del vaivén de las olas. Los otros lo siguieron desde atrás, murmurando.

- Esta así por la señorita Kagome ¿ves que ahora le salió competencia?- Musitó Ginta junto al oído de su compañero, sin esperar que Kouga escuchara claramente el comentario.

El joven pescador tensó la mandíbula, volteó violentamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a los dos.

- ¡Cállense sabandijas! ¡Mejor váyanse a trabajar!- Bramó mostrándoles el puño mientras tanto.

Pero sus amigos no se atemorizaron, más bien lo miraron con bastante tristeza y desilusión.

- Sólo queremos ayudarte, Kouga ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta que puedes perder a esa persona que tanto amas? Los peces siempre seguirán por ahí, sólo hay que saber buscar, pero alguien tan especial como lo ha sido la señorita Kagome para ti… eso no lo creo, amigo… y si estas razones no te bastan… parece que habrá tormenta en un par de días, mira como se ve allá el cielo de negro.

El pescador casi fulminó con su mirada a Hakkaku por sus palabras. Pero comprendió que era cierto. Y lo que menos quería era perder a Kagome. Menos a manos del bastardo de Inuyasha… ese mocoso engreído "hijito de papá" que más encima trataba tan mal a Kagome. Y aun así… aun así él había visto… había sentido algo entre "esos dos"…

¡¡Qué idiota había sido al preferir ir a pescar en vez de aceptar la cita con ella!!

Miró a ambos muchachos y luego sonrió.

- ¿Saben qué? Tienen razón. Ese cielo negro que se ve allá indica que habrá una gran tormenta… bien… podemos volver después… y si los peces ya no están ahí ¡¡los seguiremos!! Pero lo más importante es volver a Santorini.

Volteó y gritó sus órdenes a quien estaba a cargo del timón en ese momento. Por supuesto no todos se alegraron con la noticia, puesto que la escases de peces era algo que realmente los aproblemaba sobremanera. Y sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a rebatir al joven pescador ya que tampoco deseaban morir ahogados en medio de la nada y dejando familias enteras sin protección.

Y fue así como Kouga volvió a Santorini. No quiso ir a saludar y darle la noticia a Kagome sólo para darle una sorpresa. Aunque había escuchado ciertos chismes que indicaban que ella **SI** iba a ir a su fiesta de graduación, así que él se dedicó a preparar la sorpresa. Para eso gastó los pocos ahorros que tenía en un traje decente y las flores. La esperó ansioso fuera del gimnasio. Más de alguna muchachita compañera de ella le había sonreído y una había dicho que Kagome se negaba a asistir pero que "Su Señora" la había obligado a hacerlo y para eso le había comprado todo.

Ese era el chisme. Pero nadie sabía que la joven iría acompañada… menos, por el hijo de Su Señora. Jamás.

Estaba de pie esperando impaciente cuando le llamó la atención una pareja en la motocicleta. No reaccionó de inmediato, no los reconoció, sólo que un par de segundos más tarde notó el color inusual de ojos del hombre bien vestido, a pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos era imposible no notar aquel color del "demonio". Ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dirigió éstos a la hermosa muchacha que bajaba tras él.

- Ka… Kagome…- Gimió

Sintió que el corazón había dejado de latir y que su cuerpo se volvía helado cuando, en medio del bullicio, los vio besarse… y más de una vez.

El mundo estaba loco. O quizás él deliraba. Tal vez… estaba dormido y era una pesadilla. Porqué… no, no podía ser que ella, su querida y adorada Kagome estuviera besando de forma tan osada a un hombre. Y que ese hombre, fuera nada más y nada menos que el despreciable de Inuyasha.

Los odió… no, lo odió a él, al bastardo, sí, a Inuyasha, al desgraciado ese… seguro que la había obligado, él tenía la culpa, él era el único culpable.

Cuando se dejaron de arrumacos y se encaminaron felices a la fiesta, la pareja había notado su presencia.

Y aunque Kagome lo miró con dolor y él no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo, su cabeza, su mente clamaba sólo una cosa.

Inuyasha… Inuyasha… grrrrr…

El ramo de rosas cayó al suelo y él, reaccionando por vez primera, lo pisoteó con rabia.

Hubiera querido decirle "¡cómo pudiste Kagome!". Casi sintió repugnancia.

Pero el maldito Taisho tenía la culpa, nadie más que él.

Se acercó a la pareja a paso rápido, Inuyasha se interpuso delante de Kagome con un aire protector que al pescador le dio nauseas.

- No, Kouga, por favor ¡no!- Suplicó la muchacha cuando lo vio con claras intenciones de pelear, luego gritó.

- ¡Bastardo!- Masculló a Inuyasha que mantuvo una pose listo para la pelea, pero lo golpeó en el rostro tan fuerte como pudo.

Y fue así como el otro, tambaleante y luego con el labio sangrante, sin hacer caso de Kagome que suplicaba que no le respondiera, le respondió también golpeándole el rostro.

Se armó una pelea a la cual acudieron casi todos los que allí estaban. Por supuesto la gran mayoría apoyó a Kouga, él era conocido en la isla y sabían su historia.

Desesperada, Kagome buscó a un profesor o alguien que pudiera detenerlo a ambos y así uno de ellos logró separarlos a duras penas.

La joven sujetó del brazo a Inuyasha y murmuró súplicas para que ignorara los garabatos, los insultos y las provocaciones que aún seguía gritando Kouga. Finalmente un policía obligó a la multitud a dispersarse y el pescador se vio obligado a alejarse de allí ya que él era el que ahora estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando.

- ¡Oh! ¡por Kami Sama! ¡Kami Sama!- Gimió la muchacha observando la sangre de Inuyasha que brotaba de su labio y de una ceja. Afortunadamente no tenía más heridas y ella no se explicó cómo era posible que hubiera recibido sólo dos golpes si Kouga había sido demasiado violento con él. Intentó limpiarlo pero el hombre se negó. Orgulloso como era, aseguró estar bien mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta que estaba bastante arrugada y también su cabello.

- Vamos, no fue nada…- Musitó con calma, mientras la muchacha casi lloraba de los nervios.

- No, no ¡cómo que no fue nada! ¡tonto! - Gimió ya perdiendo la compostura. Él la miró turbado, luego sonrió. Kagome era tan impredecible. Ella volvió a sollozar- Vamos adentro, hay que lavar esa herida…- Suplicó una vez más.

Derrotado sólo por sus palabras, accedió.

La verdad había tenido suerte. La herida en su labio, salvo que se lo dejó hinchado por un momento, no era nada tan grave y la de la ceja era un corte que bien podría ser el mismo de la caída en moto que se hubiera abierto. Ella quedó bastante desconcertada por los pocos golpes que había recibido Inuyasha si la pelea había durado un par de minutos.

Momentos después todos corrieron buscando refugio en el gimnasio porque una inesperada y fina lluvia comenzó a caer.

Mientras terminaba de limpiar el rostro de Inuyasha con un pañuelo humedecido en agua, quitando restos de sangre que comenzaba a secarse, no pudo evitar pensar en Kouga nuevamente. Se sintió horrible, mal, tan mal que el dolor en el pecho era casi insoportable. El recordar aquella mirada de tristeza y luego asco le removió los intestinos y tuvo hasta nauseas que reprimió cerrando los ojos y respirando con fuerza.

- Casi estas verde… ¿le temes a la sangre?- Escuchó de él.

La muchacha abrió los ojos y se mordisqueó el labio dándole una última limpiada a su mejilla.

- No, a la sangre no… - Murmuró.

Inuyasha comprendió. Sujetó su muñeca y se levantó lentamente observándola con fijeza.

- No es tu culpa.- Le dijo con convicción.- Él dijo que no podía venir.

- Pero…

- ¡Que no!- Respondió él perdiendo la paciencia. Luego suspiró y pensó que esta situación no debía molestarlos ni arruinar la noche de ambos.- Kagome. Tú no le diste esperanzas, eso lo sé, así que no te sientas mal por él ¿esta bien?

La muchacha tragó fuerte y le dolió demasiado el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Le costaba pensar en que no era culpable, sentía que lo era, sentía que a pesar de no haberle dado nunca una esperanza, lo había herido demasiado al no corresponder a su amor.

- Ven… ya me siento bien… no querrás perderte la fiesta ¿verdad?- Bromeó tomando su mano y obligándola a seguirlo.

- Inuyasha…- Musitó-… no creo que… sea buena idea, mira cómo estas y…

- ¡Feh! No me pasó nada- Frunció la frente- Eres bastante impresionable ¿eh?

- ¡Cómo no me voy a impresionar si desde que estas en esta isla lo único que has recibido son golpes!

Él sonrió mostrando sus dientes e iluminándose la mirada.

- No ha sido lo único que recibido de parte de esta isla…- Murmuró.

Kagome apretó los labios, aun demasiado nerviosa por lo ocurrido.

- No quiero… que te pase nada…- Musitó al fin, mirándolo con dolor a los ojos.

Inuyasha sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción. Ella sólo estaba preocupada, preocupada por él. Sonrió una vez más y llevó la mano que sostenía, a sus labios para depositar un beso ahí.

- No me pasa nada. Ahora vamos, mi madre querrá ver la fotografía en el ridículo arco de flores ese que vi en la entrada.

Kagome lo observó detenidamente. Y luego asintió, dándose por vencida.

Bajo el techo del gimnasio se escuchó más fuerte el sonido la lluvia repicando. A duras penas la muchacha sonrió ante el fotógrafo que los retrató bajo el arco. Sabía que esa imagen sería entregada al otro día para todos y llevaría además impreso sus nombres y el año de promoción. Seguro Su señora pediría una copia.

La velada fue bastante agradable y poco a poco fueron olvidando el incidente que tanto los perturbó. Aunque Kagome a veces volvía a recordar a Kouga y su mirada de tristeza y asco hacia ella. Luego se preocupó. Quizás había sido él quien había salido herido en la pelea.

- Deja de pensar en eso, Kagome- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha, a su lado, arrugando la frente con reproche.

El ruido de la lluvia casi no le dejaba escuchar nada.

- ¿Eh?

Un trueno ensordecedor retumbó casi provocando dolor de oídos a todos, luego le siguió un rayo que asustó a la mayoría de las muchachas que gritaron temerosas. Un animador llamó a la calma pero casi nadie ya a esas alturas pudo escuchar porque la lluvia y luego el trueno hicieron del lugar un escenario imposible.

El rostro de Kagome ahora denotó preocupación pero esta vez por el clima. Se apegó más a Inuyasha, dirigiendo la vista hacia las ventanas y donde lo único que se veía era una cortina de agua cayendo sin pausa.

- ¿No le temerás a los truenos?- Se burló Inuyasha aferrando más su mano a la suya.

- No… claro que no…- Musitó.

La música ya casi no se escuchaba y de pronto algunas muchachas gritaron apuntando hacia la puerta de entrada en donde se veía un riachuelo de agua turbia entrando sin que nada la detuviera y amenazando con provocar un corte al pasar cerca de los cables de amplificadores y eléctricos. Luego el agua comenzó a caer del techo y filtrarse por los costados de la estructura, la luz se apagó al mismo tiempo que la música mientras todo se volvía un caos ahí dentro.

Costó para escuchar las instrucciones de un profesor sin micrófono. Y aunque los que estaban cerca de él pudieron escuchar algo, sólo el ver que un grupo corría hacia fuera como enajenados, les hizo comprender a los demás lo que debían hacer.

Inuyasha se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de Kagome, luego le tomó la mano.

- Vamos, hay que salir de este lugar.

Se vio arrastrada hacia afuera y de inmediato la lluvia fría cubrió sus cuerpos empapándolos enseguida. No se veía nada, absolutamente nada. Era de noche y la lluvia sólo era un manto de agua que caía como si nunca se fuera a acabar. Cruzaron la calle y un automóvil casi los embistió a ambos, la muchacha se aferró más a Inuyasha, quien era el que guiaba. Un rayo que cayó en el mar e iluminó por segundos la isla y también hizo que Inuyasha pudiera ver levemente su motocicleta. Corrió hacia ella y subió seguido de Kagome. La muchacha se aferró fuerte a su cintura.

- Inuyasha… no lo lograremos… esto es peligroso ¡no se ve nada y la lluvia es horrible!- Gimió, entrecerrando los ojos para apartar el agua de ellos y enseguida estos volvieron a quedar inundados sin dejarle ver.- El camino hacia casa es largo…- Volvió a suplicar mientras un trueno ensordecedor apagaba sus palabras e Inuyasha hacía andar la motocicleta-… y peligroso con esta lluvia…

Tenía miedo. Jamás había visto una tormenta de esas proporciones en la isla. Menos en verano.

Inuyasha apretó los labios sin saber qué hacer, porque las palabras de ellas eran ciertas y volver en motocicleta sin visibilidad alguna y en un camino de tierra que a estas alturas debía ser una completa trampa, era un suicidio.

La motocicleta avanzó un par de metros y luego resbaló en el asfalto acuoso, Inuyasha tuvo la destreza para mantener el equilibrio y así evitar un golpe. Miró a su alrededor, más automóviles pasaron cerca y ninguno tuvo la delicadeza de ofrecer ayuda. Él se sintió frustrado e impotente, sin saber qué hacer.

- Diablos… debemos buscar un lugar entonces por aquí…- Masculló.

Kagome abrió más los ojos y enseguida se bajó de la motocicleta.

- ¡Oh! ¡Al puerto! ¡A la casa de mi madre!

Él la miró dubitativo. Eso tampoco estaba muy cerca… a las 2 de la madrugada el teleférico estaba fuera de servicio y entonces tendrían que bajar… las escaleras interminables aquellas que llevaban al puerto.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! - Suplicó ella.

Dando un suspiro, apagó el motor de su motocicleta y la recostó junto al muro de una casa antigua. Tomó la mano de la muchacha y esta vez fue él quien se dejó guiar por ella.

Las escaleras de piedra eran trampas mortales ahora, sin embargo cuando ya habían bajado una veintena de ellas, casi por memorización supo que a determinada distancia estaba el siguiente escalón. Las luces de los barcos afortunadamente iluminaron un poco su terrible camino.

Finalmente corrieron por el puerto un buen trecho hasta que Kagome se detuvo y, sacando algo del tapete de la entrada, lo introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera. Entraron de un salto en ella.

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta de madera, cerrando los ojos y respirando con fuerza. Apenas podía hacerlo, la angustia y la rápida carrera los habían dejado a ambos sin aliento. El ruido de la lluvia seguía siendo ensordecedor pero lo peor eran los truenos. Jamás había escuchado unos tan fuertes como esos. Sinceramente, pensó el hombre, parecía el fin del mundo.

Apartó el cabello de su rostro y también el agua de sus ojos para observar a su alrededor. Entre la penumbra la muchacha se movía torpemente y dándole la espalda. Dio un paso a ella y luego se detuvo cuando la joven volteó con un candelabro y una pequeña vela que había sido encendida, al momento todo se iluminó y el hombre pudo ver que el lugar estaba diferente a como lo había visto la primera vez.

Estaba limpio, muy limpio y ahora había una pequeña mesa de madera en un costado junto con una silla. Sobre ella había un par de tazas viejas y platos en el mismo estado. La chimenea pequeña que servía para fogón, ya que era muy usado en Thira, tenía algo de leña ahora. Las paredes habían sido pintadas blancas, su olor le denotaba que había sido reciente. Había un mueble de madera con dos puertas en el suelo y sobre él dejó la muchacha el candelabro.

- He venido cada tarde a arreglar este lugar…- Dijo, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de Inuyasha y que estaba tan pesada debido solamente al agua acumulada.- Mi vecina, una chica muy simpática que vive aquí junto y quien cuidó la casa antes, me ha dado estas cosas…

Él tragó fuertemente. Era demasiado la pobreza, pero la luz de la vela y Kagome ahí cerca le dio la sensación de abrigo y calidez a ese lugar. Pensó que así debía ser quizás un hogar.

- Mmm… me… impresionas…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

- Tengo… unas mantas en el otro cuarto para que nos sequemos… ¿podrías encender el fuego? Tengo frío- Musitó abrazándose a sí misma- Si nos falta leña podemos deshacernos de la mesa.

Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó para obedecer a la muchacha.

- Tranquila…

Ella desapareció de ahí y al hombre le costó hacer encender la cerilla ya que las manos seguían húmedas y el goteo de agua de su flequillo impedía que saliera el ansiado fuego.

Luego entornó los ojos avergonzándose de su estupidez, volteó y acercó la maldita cerilla a la vela. Luego volteó y la acercó a la chimenea. Había algo de papel de periódico sobre la mesa que él ocupó como combustible para avivar el fuego. Un momento más tarde éste comenzó a arder, iluminando y entibiando el lugar.

Cerró los ojos y se sentó pesadamente en la única silla que había.

Esto había sido… una aventura realmente. Sonrió luego.

- ¿Inuyasha?

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a la joven envuelta en una manta deshilachada y extremadamente grande que sujetaba con fuerza con una mano. En la otra estiró una hacia él, bien doblada y con olor a detergente.

- Toma.

- ¿Te quitaste la ropa?- Le preguntó, alzando una ceja y sonriendo con burla mientras recibía la manta, no pudiendo apartar sus ojos de las piernas desnudas de la joven que quedaban expuestas.

Kagome se ruborizó y luego lo miró con rencor.

- Llevo ropa interior, tonto, y tú ya me has visto de esa manera.

Inuyasha rió con suavidad y dejó la manta sobre la mesa para luego comenzarse a quitar la ropa.

La joven comenzó a temblar pero no del frío. Volteó y alzó los ojos al cielo intentando tranquilizarse. Podía escuchar las maldiciones de Inuyasha y también la ropa que caía al suelo. Trató de no imaginarse nada pero era imposible. Finalmente habló.

- Ehh… voy a buscar otras mantas para que… nos sentemos frente al fuego… vuelvo enseguida.

Casi corrió de allí, escapando.

Kagome se quedó un momento a solas en la otra habitación, aferrando las mantas a su pecho y cerrando los ojos, pensando en la situación. Sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que pensó podría ser hasta taquicardia… pero ella sabía que no era por alguna enfermedad, era por la expectación, por estar a solas con Inuyasha, por tenerlo ahí sólo para ella, sin nadie que los molestara, sin nadie que los interrumpiera, atrapados en la casa quizás hasta cuando… aun quedaba demasiada noche por delante.

- Estoy nerviosa por nada, debo tranquilizarme…- Murmuró para sí misma dándose valor y luego regresando a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

- Aquí están- Dijo.

Él ahora llevaba sus bóxer que igual estaban húmedos y que se ajustaban demasiado a su cuerpo, le quitó las mantas a Kagome y las extendió sobre el fuego, sentándose frente a él y arropándose más.

- Ven, vamos- La invitó.

Kagome lo miró con seriedad un instante, luego se acercó y se sentó a su lado, con nervio casi irracional empuñó sus manos para arroparse más la manta sobre sus hombros.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento, sus miradas se concentraron en el fuego que bailaba frente a ellos y devoraba cada trozo de leña que ahí había, la calidez que provocó encendió las mejillas de la muchacha, Inuyasha ya comenzaba a sentir que la manta sobre su espalda era un estorbo.

- Esto ha sido de locos…- Dijo al fin, interrumpiendo el silencio del lugar.

Kagome sonrió.

- Pues sí…- Suspiró-… no sé que más podría pasar… - Lo miró alzando una ceja-… ¿Qué el volcán de Caldera entre en erupción, quizás?

Él rió y meneó la cabeza. Se acercó más a ella hasta que sus hombros tocaron los de la joven. Kagome se tensó.

- Ahhh… eso sería el colmo… pero entre el volcán y el enojo de Kouga, me quedo con lo primero- Bromeó.

- No seas malo.

- No lo soy- Respondió rápidamente, ladeando el rostro- Eres tú la que lo defiende demasiado.

Kagome se sonrojó, otra vez. Lo miró turbada.

- ¿Yo? No… no lo defiendo… es que… Kouga es mi… amigo…- Aunque bien sabía que a estas alturas no debía quedar ya nada de esa amistad. Suspiró bajando la vista.

- Oye… deja de pensar en eso… él entenderá. Al corazón no se manda.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal frase cliché. Pensó en donde podría haberla escuchado… o leído. No se imaginaba a Inuyasha leyendo una novela rosa. Lo miró y sonrió, acercándose más a él y recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Eso es cierto… al corazón no se manda…- Musitó. Y tembló cuando él deslizó un brazo tras su espalda para apegarla a su costado. Alzó el rostro para mirarlo.- Gracias por esta noche…- Agregó, tragando con fuerza y observando el vaivén dorados de sus ojos aumentados por el color del fuego-… a pesar de todo… no ha sido tan malo- Sonrió en broma.

- ¡Feh! Al menos mi madre tendrá su fotografía.

Kagome sonrió y recostó otra vez la cabeza en su hombro. Sus manos juguetearon con los hilillos del borde de su manta un momento. Escuchó el sonido de la lluvia, parecía un diluvio de nunca acabar, el trueno que retumbó en su casa y que remeció casi los cimientos de ésta, un rayo iluminó bastante la habitación y ella se asustó, eso indicaba que había caído muy cerca.

Se acurrucó más y escondió el rostro en su pecho. Era cálido, muy cálido y duro, el aroma de su perfume varonil la embriagó de gozo, lo abrazó esta vez más fuerte mientras lo escuchaba respirar con dificultad, el pecho de Inuyasha y que era su refugio se movió con fuerza.

Tragando apenas, quiso apartarse pero él la envolvió con sus brazos, entonces alzó el rostro y lo miró asustada. La manta de Inuyasha había caído y a ella le costaba aun sostener la suya.

Tragó al ver su expresión. La luz de sus ojos dorados fijos en los suyos. Las manos que se afirmaban en su espalda y que pronto comenzaron a acariciarla. Sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos que él relamió enfrente suyo y que Kagome estuvo a punto de sufrir un desmayo. Ella entrecerró los ojos al recibir el aliento cálido de su boca, en su rostro.

Inuyasha acarició su flequillo, húmedo aun, apartándolo a un lado y observando con detalle su rostro. Nunca antes había estado con una mujer que se ruborizara tanto, que tuviera una mirada tan misteriosa y cálida que le oprimía el estómago, labios tan rosados y deseables que le provocan ansias de morderlos.

Cuando sus manos acariciaron su espalda, ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido cuyo aliento le chocó en el rostro. La miró ahora de una forma que Kagome jamás había visto. Ella hubiera querido ser capaz de decir algo pero… sentía la garganta seca. Bajó la vista pero enseguida él apartó una mano de su espalda y la ocupó en levantarle la barbilla y obligarlo a mantener su mirada. En ese momento la joven supo que era lo que él quería. Y también supo que no podía negárselo, porque también ella quería.

- Te amo…- Murmuró Inuyasha de pronto.- Sólo quiero estar contigo… por siempre, Kagome.

La muchacha tragó con fuerza, sintió los latidos de su corazón en su garganta, un nudo y cosquilleo en el estómago, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas debido a la emoción. Sonrió y alzó su mano para acercarla a la mejilla del hombre.

- ¿Por… siempre? ¿conmigo?- Musitó, incrédula aun y en un hilo de voz.

- Ohhh, Kagome…- Gimió él tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola con vehemencia, la manta de Kagome cayó al suelo y ella sintió su cuerpo desnudo apegado al suyo. El calor de él era increíble, abrasador, cómodo, reconfortante, incitante. Respondió a sus besos con ansias. Él introdujo su lengua y jugueteó con la suya un momento, luego se dedicó a recorrer y tocar con ella cada rincón de su boca, dejándola sin aliento. Su cuerpo tenso y ardiente se apoderó del de la muchacha dejándola recostada sobre las mantas, Kagome gimió y le acarició el cabello, suspirando y respirando apenas, Inuyasha apartó su boca de la suya y trazó un corto recorrido de besos pequeños en su mejilla, en el cuello, luego deslizó su lengua saboreando su piel, ella se arqueó y él tomó una de sus piernas y la obligó a enlazarse a su cadera.

En ese instante la muchacha jadeó al sentir la dureza de su sexo entre sus piernas, sintiéndose mareada, aturdida, sofocada, al borde de un abismo, abrió los ojos y trató de enfocarlos en Inuyasha.

- Inu…yasha…- Jadeó y un trueno retumbó otra vez en el lugar.

El hombre alzó la mirada a ella. En un segundo casi había perdido el control y ahora meditó, apenas pudo hacerlo, que quizás… quizás él la estaba obligando a ésto. Aun con su mano enredada en su pierna, la otra tras su cintura y su rostro a centímetros del de ella embriagándola con su aliento, se preguntó si tendría el valor para apartarse ahora.

- Inuyasha…- Murmuró Kagome una vez más y alzando la cabeza buscó su boca y lo besó inesperadamente.

Inuyasha sonrió triunfante y la cubrió otra vez con su cuerpo, el beso ahora fue con más desesperación.

- Oh… por favor… ámame…- Murmuró Inuyasha con la voz ronca que ni él mismo reconoció, entre beso y beso-… ámame…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Lo siento, tengo que dejarlo hasta aquí por que es **MUY** tarde, me duele la muñeca de tanto escribir y la espalda por estar tanto rato sentada y porque ustedes saben que los lemons no son mi fuerte y necesito tiempo y concentración para escribir uno que me satisfaga jeje, así que sorrryyy.

**_Gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo_** ¿ven? poco a poco vamos avanzando y alcanzando los capítulos de Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen jeje... en mi facebook por si acaso dejé un link con la página donde esta en capítulo 15 sí, el esperado Ova (que es sólo un capítulo) en online, aunque de seguro ya muchos fansubs lo sacarán... bue... ¿qué mas? nada, tengo sueño y ya no sigo escribiendo que me duelen las manos...

Los reviews que dejan en historias antiguas siguen llegando a mi correo así que me entero igual de sus comentarios jeje, así que leí el tuyo Paulaa (o algo así)

Besitos y abrazos, descansen y nos vemos... ¿cuando toca? jueves? ya, en la noche.

Bye.

**_Lady_**.


	16. La Primera Vez

**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente capítulo contiene una escena de sexo, total que lo advierto para aquellas personas que puedan sentirse "ofendidas" o que no les gusta eso, etc. Se lo saltan y listo.

Mmm quería esta vez dejar de sentirme tan nerviosa y tratar de ser un poco más osada, así que me puse a escribir y... resultó ésto. Luego lo releí y no lo encontré tan "porno" (jaja) así que buee... algún día progresaré, aunque tampoco me gustan las cosas TAN explícitas pero en fin... lo importante es que quiero transmitir el momento de la entrega por amor, sólo amor jaja.

Lean. Ya no molesto (y capaz que más de una lea esto al final, plop)

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**** "La Primera Vez"**

- Ámame…- Susurró una vez más.

Su mano acarició la piel suave y desnuda de la muchacha que él aferraba con frenesí a su cadera, provocándola, torturándola, torturándose por el deseo que consumía su ser, pero era algo más allá de lo físico. No, ansiaba unirse a Kagome, ser uno junto con ella, sentirla, descubrir cada rincón, apoderarse incluso de aquella mujer que se rendía tiernamente y a la vez con temor a él. Volvió su boca a la suya para saciar su sed, cuando rozaba su dulce lengua tocar la suya, Inuyasha sentía que perdía la consciencia y luego volvía a tierra, a los brazos de Kagome, al cuerpo tibio y pequeño que en principio se mantenía quieto pero ahora se movía, arqueándose, buscando el calor de su propio cuerpo varonil, incitándole.

La muchacha perdió el frío que momentos antes había sentido sólo para notar que ahora su cuerpo ardía por completo. Los besos de Inuyasha, su propio cuerpo semidesnudo apegado al suyo, amoldándose, reconociéndose, acoplando cada músculo, centímetro de piel por primera vez, eran la prueba de su deseo, un deseo que jamás había sentido por nadie, absolutamente nadie. Y que si en un principio había temido, ahora no. Era una locura haber sentido temor por eso. Una fuerza más allá de la razón actuaba sobre ella, besando de una forma que quizás bien podría ser castigado por alguna religión, acariciando sin temor el cuerpo perfecto y duro del hombre que tanto amaba, provocándolo a seguir, a seducir, a tentar y a dar placer físico y también mental.

Sus manos recorrían la espalda del hombre de arriba abajo una y otra vez, sentía en la punta de sus dedos de vez en cuando alguna cicatriz, se detenía en ella y acariciaba ahí formando círculos en acto de ternura o consuelo, mientras seguía con su boca apegada a la suya, ardiéndole los labios pero queriendo más de ellos. Cuando abría los ojos lo veía a él, con sus ojos semicerrados en donde aun eran visibles el ámbar dorado e intenso de sus pupilas, su boca firme y posesiva, húmeda por sus propios besos, su aliento caliente, con aroma a madera o sándalo, no estaba segura, pero era igual al de su costoso perfume y su cabello salvaje y largo cayéndole a los costados y llegando a ella en su pecho, suaves, interminables, como una íntima caricia.

Kagome apartó las manos de su espalda y aprovechando la pausa que él había empleado para mirarla, afirmó las palmas sobre el pecho que en el primer día había turbado inconscientemente sus sentidos.

Inuyasha afirmó sus manos a los costados de ella levantando solo el pecho, reconociendo que ella deseaba explorarlo, pero el peso de sus caderas fue más aun intenso en las de la joven, aun así, eso no fue nada, en comparación al shock casi eléctrico que tuvo cuando las manos de Kagome comenzaron a acariciarlo lentamente.

Ella comenzó a explorar, a tocarlo con infinita suavidad, desde el centro de su pecho ascendiendo, recorriendo el cuello firme, después la clavícula, deteniéndose en sus heridas y alcanzando con sus labios para besarlas, lo escuchaba gemir ronco, lo veía endurecerse hasta casi salir las venas de su cuello, cerrando los ojos quizás para mantenerse bajo control, aunque eso lo llevaba al límite de la cordura.

Kagome siguió con su lento recorrido, mientras se dibujaban sombras vagas sobre la piel del hombre debido al fuego de la hoguera y también de los rayos que caían en el mar, la punta de sus dedos se detuvo en los pezones del hombre y dibujaron círculos alrededor de él, Inuyasha jadeó aun más ronco y tembló, ella lo miró y se mordió los labios, esperó un segundo y luego, ante la quietud del hombre, prosiguió, bajando y esta vez apoyando las manos en sus abdominales duros, firmes, perfectos como los de las estatuas viejas y abandonadas en la isla. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto, pensó, ardiéndole las mejillas, ahogándose en su propia respiración. Quiso continuar más abajo, en donde su propia pelvis le cerraba el paso a su mano por estar pegada a la de Inuyasha. El hombre adivinó sus pensamientos cuando ella alcanzó a deslizar su mano por el borde de su bóxer, entonces abrió los ojos y con una mirada intensamente demoníaca, le tomó la muñeca y la besó una vez más lamiendo no sólo su boca sino que recorriendo con el ápice de ella su paladar.

- Oh…- Gimió Kagome encorvándose y dejando caer la cabeza que él de pronto sostuvo enredando con fuerza salvaje la mano tras su nuca.

- Aun no…- Murmuró Inuyasha, preso de ardiente deseo, susurrando aquellas palabras en el oído de la muchacha, lamiendo luego su lóbulo mientras la mano que estaba disponible se encargó de desnudar uno de sus pechos cubierto por un brasier de tela y sin breteles. La respiración de Kagome aumentó.

Con su lengua ardiente, diestra y posesiva siguió su recorrido por el cuello, hasta que alcanzó su objetivo, un seno de ella ya al descubierto.

Lo primero que hizo fue lamerlo y al instante Kagome se encorvó y jadeó dolorosamente, casi como un sollozo, las manos de la muchacha se enredaron en el cabello de él con desesperación. Luego de la pausa ante la reacción de la joven, él volvió a enredar su lengua en su pezón, después fueron sus labios quienes lo apretaron suavemente, las manos de la joven se afirmaron en su cabeza instándolo a acercarse aun más, a devorarlo por completo. Cuando se sació de uno, desnudó el otro e hizo lo mismo y mientras lo hacía su mano recorría la espalda buscando el ajuste de su brasier, el cual encontró finalmente y con rapidez lo apartó del cuerpo de ella.

Kagome se alzó, tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, quedó a horcajadas sobre él, la ferocidad de sus besos era la respuesta a todo lo que estaba sintiendo y no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera pensaba en hacerlo, sólo se dejó llevar, disfrutar cada una de esas sensaciones que él era capaz de provocar en su cuerpo.

- Ahhhh… - Respiró con fuerza sobre la boca de Inuyasha-… te amo… te amo…

Inuyasha sonrió.

Kagome quería decirle al fin lo que sentía, lo que tenía atragantado en la garganta pero que no se atrevía a decirlo por temor, a pesar de que él en más de una ocasión le había confesado su amor. Pero ahora, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, una fuerza misteriosa, arrebatadora y ardiente había querido salir dentro de su pecho. Y se lo dijo, aumentando más el calor de su cuerpo, el ritmo de su respiración, la humedad de su sexo.

Inuyasha acomodó a Kagome contra su pelvis, sus manos apretaron fuertemente su trasero, la besó en el cuello mientras su mano se abría paso lentamente bajo las piernas de ella y descubría la zona más escondida e intocable de la joven. Al apenas rozarla, ella escondió de inmediato su rostro en el hombro de él, mientras se movía, provocadoramente, presionándose contra sus dedos, los dedos de Inuyasha que se abrieron paso en ella, que se introdujeron en ella.

Kagome sollozó de placer y sin saber como contenerse enterró los uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha.

El joven hombre tragó fuerte mientras sus dedos salían y entraban de ella, cada vez más húmeda, lista para él. Cuando apartó finalmente sus dedos, Kagome parecía casi desfallecida en sus brazos, la incitó mordiéndole el hombro y tomándole una mano que guió hasta su propio sexo. La muchacha alzó el rostro y lo miró bajo sus tupidas y negras pestañas.

- Es… tu turno…- Murmuró, ronco.

Sus dedos temblaron cuando acariciaron su miembro. Jadeó, con la boca entreabierta miró a Inuyasha casi como si estuviera perdiendo la consciencia, él la animó con su mano a seguir, en un movimiento ascendente y descendente, cuando Kagome tomó el ritmo el hombre la soltó, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el placer que la muchacha le daba, sintiendo luego los dedos largos y finos enredarse en la base, apretando y soltando, Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula y su cuerpo tembló, no la dejó seguir porque ya no podía más, murmurando un suave y ronco "_lo siento_", le apartó la mano, con un brazo la levantó desde su trasero y con la otra mano le quitó la pantaleta. Él mismo se quitó rápidamente su bóxer ansioso y al límite de su cordura, luego volvió a sentar a Kagome sobre su pelvis, ella se acercó a su boca y acarició con sus dedos los labios de él.

- Inu… Yasha…- Murmuró.

Un trueno ensordecedor sacudió la casa por completo, la lluvia caía aun más copiosamente y en seguida el rayo iluminó la habitación, ya que el fuego de la hoguera estaba apunto de extinguirse.

Ahí ambos se observaron a los ojos, ella tenía el rostro rojo y su flequillo pegado a la frente debido al sudor y a él le caía una gota de sudor junto a la sien. Kagome sonrió y acarició su mandíbula, luego lo besó mientras lo incitaba con sus caderas.

- Inuyasha… Inuyasha…

Él la levantó un poco, sólo para acomodarla junto a su miembro. Lentamente, suavemente, con sumo cuidado y temblor de no dañar a la mujer que sabía se entregaba sin condición.

Ella lo abrazó al cuello y retuvo la respiración, sintiendo cómo parte de él se abría paso en su cuerpo, duro y firmemente, sólo un poco, luego Inuyasha la levantó y se retiró con la misma lentitud, Kagome envolvió su pecho alrededor del rosario de él que ella misma le había confeccionado.

- No- Gimió con desesperación la joven, cerrando los ojos, dejándose caer y esta vez sintiendo que la abarcaba hasta el fondo de su cuerpo.

Él apretó los dientes y ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica que iba desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello, bajo sus párpados vio luces de colores que resplandecieron un par de segundos, su cuerpo se convulsionó y el dolor se dejó notar con ardor y punzación, no pudo respirar. Poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta que pudo afirmar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, trató de no llorar y se apegó a él tan fuerte como manera de buscar su consuelo. De pronto sintió la mano del hombre en su rostro obligándola a apartarse de su hombro, entonces la besó, un beso suave, tierno, mientras Kagome se dejaba llevar, tranquilizándose y sometiéndose a lo que Inuyasha hacía.

Él pasó una mano tras su cintura, la levantó una vez más, ella sollozó en su boca e Inuyasha, impotente ante su dolor, la recostó en el suelo con cuidado. Cuando dejó de besarla se apoderó de una de sus piernas afirmándola en su cadera.

- ¿Lista?- Murmuró con ansiedad y la voz temblorosa, mientras sus ojos buscaban en el rostro de ella la calma y el alivio para proseguir y darle el placer que quería ella conociera.

Kagome dejó de percibir dolor y sólo sentía que se consumía en fuego, que sus huesos casi se derretían, que su interior se humedecía clamando una vez más por su virilidad, aquella que ya había probado y que deseaba más. Sonrió apenas como respuesta mientras a Inuyasha se le iluminaba la mirada.

Él volvió a embestirla, suave nuevamente, la joven afirmó más su pierna en su cadera presionándolo a él contra la suya, Inuyasha acercó sus labios a un seno, lo lamió y el camino a ella se hizo más fácil ahora, Kagome gimió y enredó sus manos tras la nuca del hombre, él volvió a atrapar con sus labios el pezón erecto que ella le brindaba, la embestida se fue haciendo más fácil, más dura, más rápida.

Pronto consiguieron un ritmo que les hizo perder la razón, Kagome dejó de sentir dolor para experimentar por primera vez el placer carnal, haciéndola sentir que se derretía en los brazos de ese hombre, que se fundía con él, que perdía la razón y también el aire, que moría y que revivía no sólo una, sino varias veces, ya no razonaba, todo era seguir y seguir, jamás detenerse, queriendo sentirlo aun más adentro de ella, devorándola hasta el cansancio, hasta que la mano de él que sostenía su pierna la afirmó aun más, en ese momento Inuyasha se movió más rudo y Kagome otra vez enredó su mano en su rosario. Con fuerza, cada vez más al límite, más al borde de la locura, de la realidad, hasta que ya no pudo más y gritó, su cuerpo tembló por completo aun sintiéndolo moverse dentro de ella y a Inuyasha dar un gruñido casi bestial y entonces dejó de escuchar y de ver, cerró los ojos y bajo sus párpados volvieron a rodearla aquellas lucecitas destellantes y multicolores, el mundo pareció dejar de girar, de funcionar, la calma infinita la rodeó como si estuviera sobre las nubes, y luego volvió a la realidad para sentir como él se derramaba en ella y se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo, aplastándola.

No se movieron por un buen instante, lo único que era audible para los dos era el sonido de sus respiraciones casi ahogadas y que poco a poco recuperaban la calma, que volvían a la realidad, a ser parte del mundo.

Kagome sonrió y aminoró la fuerza de su puño que sostenía su rosario, pero no lo soltó, quería seguir así, unidos, estrechamente juntos. Alzó el rostro que había escondido en el hombro de él mientras Inuyasha alzaba la cabeza, él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, casi asustado, la muchacha frunció el ceño y antes de preguntar o de decir algo el hombre se apartó de ella, el deslizamiento de su miembro provocó otro shock eléctrico en su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se quedó recostado a su lado y seguía respirando fuerte, sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo, la muchacha se recostó a su lado, preocupada lo observó sin decir nada, hasta que él finalmente pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces volteó el cuerpo de medio lado y lo apegó al de la joven, su mano se enredó tras la estrecha cintura, con su otra mano acarició el flequillo de ella. Suspiró y cuando lo hizo fue acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

- Eso fue… grandioso…- Dijo Kagome, sonrojándose nuevamente.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja pero retuvo la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Me alegro que te haya complacido…

La muchacha acarició las cuentas de su rosario mientras sentía la caricia en su cintura, lenta y suavemente.

- ¿Qué pensabas?- Le preguntó, intrigada. Él dejó de sonreír- Te vi… asustado… creo…- Murmuró, apartando los ojos de los suyos.

Inuyasha suspiró una vez más y buscó su boca, la besó con suavidad y aun con deseo.

- No… no fue nada… es sólo…- Musitó y luego apartó sus labios de los suyos y acarició la mejilla aun sonrosada de Kagome-… que fui… algo imprudente…

- ¿Imprudente?

El hombre la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Debí… protegerte… y protegerme…- Tragó fuerte sin que ella dijera algo-Pero fue grandioso…

Kagome sonrió aliviada aunque las palabras quedaron rondando en su cabeza, lo abrazó y pensó que la imprudencia había sido de ambos, pero ella jamás había tenido sexo en su vida ¿cómo podría haberlo prevenido?

Luego lo miró a la cara.

- Bue… no… fue la primera vez…- Sonrió, avergonzada y casi tartamudeando-… nunca hay consecuencias la primera vez… eso dicen ¿cierto?

Era tan inocente, pensó él mirándola a la cara. Luego sonrió y ahora la mano que acariciaba su mejilla estaba enredándose en una hebra de su cabello, sus piernas se entrelazaron buscando calor. La lluvia repicaba todavía allá afuera, más débil que antes, los truenos y relámpagos ya no se escuchaban, el único madero que se mantenía aun encendido estaba a punto de consumirse, la muchacha comenzó a sentir frío otra vez y él buscó las mantas que antes habían usado sobre sus cuerpos y que ahora les servía para protegerse una vez más.

- Oye… Kagome…- Murmuró.

La joven entrecerraba los ojos de puro cansancio, los abrió a duras penas para él y sonrió.

- ¿Si?

- Después de todo… creo que… esta casa sería un buen hogar para los dos… ¿no lo crees?

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Vivirías aquí?

- Contigo, por supuesto…- Respondió con una media sonrisa.

El sueño y el cansancio de pronto desaparecieron. Afirmó el codo en el suelo y con ella sostuvo su cabeza, lo miró fijamente.

- Estarías… dispuesto a vivir… ¿conmigo? - Preguntó Kagome, incrédula.

Casi no lo creía.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

- Claro, así haríamos el amor todo el día y toda la noche sin interrupciones.

Kagome volvió a sonrojarse y arrugó el ceño con fingido enojo.

- ¡Pervertido!

Sus manos pequeñas y suaves acariciaron el pecho desnudo del hombre ahora, recorriendo una vez más sus músculos, sus abdominales, pasando sus dedos por las cicatrices de sus antiguas heridas.

- No sé de qué te quejas, si así habría todo el tiempo para ti para que admires mi cuerpo.

Detuvo las caricias y alzó la mirada furibunda a él.

- Engreído.

- Enojona- Respondió sonriente.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír también. Lo abrazó y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho. El refugio perfecto que siempre había anhelado. Un par de segundos más tarde ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

* * *

Cuando despertó, sus ojos desconocieron el lugar. Sintió dolor en la espalda y un ardor entre las piernas, enseguida reaccionó, abrió más los ojos, reconociendo donde se encontraba, que estaba desnuda bajo las mantas y que a pesar de haber un cielo muy claro, aun no salía el sol. Volteó el rostro y vio la chimenea nuevamente encendida y cerca de ella estaban sus ropas. Se incorporó y buscó con la mirada a Inuyasha, él debía estar ahí, su traje estaba junto a su vestido.

- Al fin despertaste…

Ladeó el rostro hacia el extremo opuesto, entonces lo vio ahí, junto a la otra ventana, envuelto aun en la manta, con el cabello desordenado pero no por eso lucía mal, el muy malvado se veía más apuesto que nunca. Kagome sonrió.

- Siempre han hablado que el atardecer en Thira es uno de los más hermosos…- Agregó, mientras su rostro se volvía hacia la ventana y con una mano quitaba el velo de cortina que allí había.-… Ven… esto te va a gustar.

Se levantó envolviéndose en la manta y las piernas le temblaron, se esforzó en caminar y llegar a su lado, estando ahí él la sujetó desde la cintura y entonces miró en su misma dirección.

El mar era una masa interminable gris y pacífica a esa hora, el cielo, de un azul claro, cambiaba de color justo en el horizonte, allá, en la línea del mar, se tornaba rojizo intenso y desde allí, como un globo de sangre, el sol fue apareciendo poco a poco, lentamente, mostrando cada vez más su cuerpo grandioso y celestial, volviéndose anaranjado, emitiendo sus rayos, débiles aun, a todas partes, iluminando el mar que pareció tener destellos de plata y volviendo a la vida a la isla entera.

Los rayos tibios acariciaron el rostro de Kagome, quien entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha. El corazón latía fuerte, lleno de gozo. Y sentía que ahora era otra. Una nueva Kagome. Una renovada, feliz, esperanzada, hermosa también ¿por qué no? Se sentía tan enamorada.

- Gracias…- Murmuró.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces se acercó a su cuello, el cual olió, aspiró su aroma que traía a su memoria escenas eróticas que lo excitaron de nuevo. Deslizó su lengua suavemente mientras su mano se introducía en la abertura de la manta de Kagome y alcanzaba uno de sus senos, con su mano libre la presionó fuerte desde la espalda mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el pezón. La escuchó jadear junto a su oído y temblar entre sus brazos.

- Ahhh… Inu… Inuyasha…

Le quitó la manta que ella mantenía fuertemente sujetada con sus dos manos y ahora su boca fue quien se apoderó de su seno. Kagome enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia sí, mareándose con sus incitantes caricias, volviéndose loca con su ronco jadeo y su aliento caliente que rozaba sus pechos. De pronto él se alejó y se irguió, Kagome, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintió la lejanía de su boca y su cuerpo y abrió pesadamente sus párpados sólo para ver que Inuyasha la obligaba a cubrirse con la manta otra vez. Ella se sonrojó, de turbación y de vergüenza.

- Suficiente…- Murmuró ronco mientras jugaba ahora con las hilachas de la manta de la muchacha y mantenía la vista en eso-… no me tientes más…

Kagome alzó una ceja, le daba cosquillas el sentir aun húmedo su seno debido a su saliva.

- Yo no te tiento. Eres tú el pervertido.

El hombre alzó los ojos a ella y sonrió de medio lado. A Kagome casi se le sale el corazón y pensó, en como alguien tan apuesto como él se había fijado en ella… ahh qué más daba, era suyo ahora.

- Bueno… - Murmuró Inuyasha entornando esta vez los ojos-… por mi seguiría pero…

- ¡Ay, Kami Sama!- Kagome de pronto palideció y se alejó de él corriendo, se desnudó y comenzó a vestirse sin importarle la presencia de Inuyasha. Hasta lo había olvidado, el nerviosismo era mayor que el raciocinio.- Tu madre… el desayuno… ya casi es hora, siempre lo tomamos juntas… ay… espero que no sepa… que la fiesta de graduación se terminó antes…

Desde la ventana, sin moverse aun, el hombre la observaba con una sonrisa que no era de diversión. Sus ojos dorados parecían los de una pantera observando a su presa, así miraba a Kagome, tragando fuertemente, sintiendo seca la garganta, relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo aun más de sólo imaginar que ella iba a ser suya para siempre.

Esto había sido sólo la primera vez.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Ahh, **muchísimas gracias por los más de 500 reviews, de verdad no saben cuanto se los agradezco por tomarse la molestia de escribirme un comentario a cerca de este fic que ustedes saben escribo con muchísimo cariño para que todos pasemos un buen momento**.

Bien... seguro alguien preguntará si falta poco o harto para esta historia y yo lo único que puedo decir es que aun falta... siii, falta, se viene lo bueno jaja.

Ya, descansen, disfruten y cuídense mucho y nos vemos, si es que me "urjen" (ya saben que me acostumbré a rendir bajo presión, soy capricornio ¿qué quieren que le haga? XD) nos vemos el... ¿¿domingo en la noche?? si esta antes mejor XD esten atentas.

Besitos y abrazos a todas (os)

**_Lady_**.


	17. Culpa

**Capítulo 17:**** "Culpa"**

La motocicleta había quedado en un estado bastante lamentable debido a la abundante lluvia que le había caído encima y sumado a que al primer intento de hacerla andar los frenos ya no funcionaban bien. Pero al menos seguía ahí cuando regresaron del puerto, en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado Inuyasha.

Aquella mañana el sol salió radiante e iluminó con fuerza la ciudad borrando poco a poco los rastros que había dejado la tormenta aquella noche, aunque el camino de arena por el cual debían regresar era una trampa de barro, piedras y desniveles que en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de caer o quedar atrapados en el lodo fangoso.

Y sin embargo ninguna de esas cosas pudo minimizar la felicidad y la tranquilidad que ambos sentían en sus corazones. Inuyasha, por primera sentía amor incondicional por una mujer, por primera vez sentía que amaba todo en una mujer. Su rostro, su aroma, su voz, su risa, su enojo, todo, absolutamente todo e imaginarse sin ella era como perder la vida.

Kagome por su parte jamás había amado en su corta vida y no se explicaba como había pasado eso, porqué había tenido que sentir algo así, tan fuerte, tan maravilloso, precisamente por Inuyasha, a quien sólo había vuelto a ver después de 12 años de ausencia y no por Kouga, quien estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo y sobre todo en momentos tan difíciles. Y entonces recordó la frase cliché de Inuyasha: "_Al corazón no se manda_".

Ella sonrió sintiendo que a su alrededor danzaban destellos de luz. Suspiró y abrazó a la cintura más fuerte aun de Inuyasha, apoyando la mejilla en su camisa pues él había insistido en que la joven usara durante el trayecto su chaqueta.

Era tan protector… ni siquiera era un atisbo del engreído y cruel muchacho de la infancia… o de días atrás. Era increíble el que una persona cambiara así. "_Pero es por mi, es porque me ama_", se dijo sonriente y volvió a suspirar.

Él ladeó la cabeza y le brindó una media sonrisa.

- Seguro te estas acordando de lo de anoche.

Kagome se irguió, apartando el rostro de su espalda y frunció el ceño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato y sólo eso enterneció al hombre y un calor agradable dentro de su pecho lo envolvió. Ella era única, pensó, volviendo la cabeza hacia el frente y sonriendo más, orgulloso de haberla encontrado.

- ¡Tonto!- La escuchó quejarse con debilidad, luego, la muchacha volvió a apoyar su mejilla en su espalda, sus manos acariciaron con suavidad su estómago, a él ya le comenzó a despertar otro tipo de sensaciones- Sólo… estoy feliz… ¿no crees que es un hermoso día? Después de cómo se desató la tormenta anoche.

- Yo recuerdo que se desató otro tipo de tormenta noche… - Se burló, riéndose para sí mismo.

Ella esta vez sonrió, sabiendo que sólo la molestaba porque era algo que él disfrutaba.

- Tonto… y libidinoso… estoy segura que alguien debe haberte influenciado de esa forma…- Frunció el ceño-… no te imaginaba así…

- Bueno… - Sonrió una vez más-… tengo un amigo que trabaja conmigo…- Y entonces dejó de sonreír y tragó con fuerza.

Inuyasha tuvo el fugaz recuerdo de Miroku. Diablos Miroku… lo llamaría uno de estos días… aunque mejor que no ¿para qué? Si tenía que volver a Tokio para solucionar el problema en que estaba sumido, ahí entonces lo vería. No había necesidad de volver a "esa realidad" cuando estaba en otra mucho más… atractiva, pensó, sonriendo pícaramente.

La casa de su madre se presentó ante su mirada y deseó por un instante no llegar aun a ella. Él aminoró la velocidad de la motocicleta, apretando los labios.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Susurró Kagome, sus labios casi rozándole el oído, estremeciéndolo y provocando que se desestabilizara del pequeño vehículo. Echó una maldición y escuchó la risita suave de ella tras su espalda. Detuvo la motocicleta ya junto a la entrada de la casona, bajó y de la misma forma lo hizo la muchacha, ambos se quitaron el casco y cuando miró con sus ojos dorados y destellantes a Kagome, ella le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.- Sólo pregunté en qué pensabas.- Agregó, caminando hacia la puerta.

Tuvo la intención al menos, porque al pasar por su lado él la tomó de la muñeca bien fuerte y la acogió en su pecho. A la joven sirvienta casi se le sale el corazón, cuando su rostro quedó a centímetros del suyo, pues Inuyasha se había inclinado, supo que otra vez se había sonrojado, que su mirada de perdía en el ámbar de sus ojos y que de pronto hasta el mundo entero se detenía. Era de locos, pero no tenía explicación para lo que le pasaba.

- ¿En qué pensaba? – Murmuró él con voz muy baja y con su aliento tan cálido que embriagó aun más los sentidos de la muchacha- Pensaba en que no quería volver a la realidad… bien podría secuestrarte para olvidarnos de todo esto ¿Qué te parece?- Y entonces sonrió, con esa sonrisa malvada y a la vez traviesa que ella ya reconocía bastante bien.

Eso la relajó un poco. La joven llevó sus manos a la corbata mal arreglada que él llevaba al cuello y jugueteó con ella, sus ojos también estaban fijos en aquella prenda.

- A mi… no me molestaría… - Luego alzó su mirada y lo enfrentó-… pero… tengo cosas qué hacer… soy tu sirvienta ¿lo recuerdas?

Inuyasha frunció la frente, luego su mirada brilló.

- Argg pero entonces te ordeno a que hagas todo lo que diga sin condiciones.

Kagome sonrió y movió la cabeza. Ese hombre tenía respuestas para todo. Dejó de jugar y miró a su alrededor, esta vez ya hablando en serio.

- Inuyasha… será mejor que entremos o…

- Un beso más…- Rogó él. Ya no era el autoritario ni el orgullo y menos el burlón de momentos antes, la muchacha se sorprendió gratamente de ver su mirada de cachorrito pidiendo afecto.

- Pero… - Murmuró otra vez mirando a su alrededor-… bien, pero rápido sino alguien nos puede…

Ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando él deslizó una mano tras su cuello y la acercó con rapidez a su boca. Fue el segundo de la sorpresa que se opuso y también del enojo en parte porque siempre tenía que hacer su voluntad, pero después ella cedió fácilmente y lo abrazó al cuello, degustando el sabor de sus labios posesivos y expertos que no sólo la acariciaban, sino que la incitaban y seducían, una vez más, hasta comenzar a arder desde el centro de su estómago y luego todo el cuerpo. Le faltó la respiración cuando Inuyasha jadeó y deslizó su mano tras espalda, apegándola aun más a su pecho. Se apartó murmurando palabras que en un principio eran incoherentes, mientras él ni siquiera la miraba, sólo tenía la vista fija en sus labios.

Pero entonces se separaron precipitadamente cuando escucharon a alguien que tosía. Kagome creyó que le daba un ataque al corazón de sólo imaginarse sorprendida, con el rostro pálido miró a su alrededor y a la única persona que pudo ver era a la anciana cocinera que no los miraba sino que se acercaba con unas ramitas de algo entre sus manos las cuales ella deshojaba. Cuando la anciana pasó al lado de los muchachos los miró como si nada y saludó con extrema educación.

- Buenos días jóvenes ¿qué hacen aquí parados tan temprano? Entren o enfermarán que aun esta muy húmedo.

Inuyasha sólo hizo una mueca y luego miró de reojo a Kagome que ahora había palidecido mortalmente, ella no lo miró, se arreglaba el cabello tras su oreja pero la mano le temblaba. Estaba nerviosa.

La anciana se quedó atrás y ellos no tuvieron más oportunidad de intercambiar palabra o mirada, en la sala estaba ya en pie Izayoi quien conversaba agitadamente con Myoga, sin embargo cuando los vio corrió a su encuentro dejando al anciano con las palabras en la boca, éste la miró con seriedad y luego meneó la cabeza, abandonando la sala.

- ¡Oh! Pero que bueno, ya están aquí- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha y después le tomó las manos a Kagome- ¡Por Kami Sama! Rogaba para que no se atrevieran a devolverse en la madrugada… con toda esta lluvia.

- Pero debieron volver como sea- Dijo Kaede con bastante seriedad y dándole una dura mirada a Kagome, ésta tragó apenas.

- No seas tonta, Kaede, el camino debe estar horrible ¿querías que nuestros muchachos tuvieran un accidente?

- Llegar a esta hora significaría tener otra clase de accidente- Masculló la anciana.

Inuyasha no la escuchó, puesto que ya caminaba quitándose la corbata y deseándose dar un baño de tina tibia. Sin embargo la sirvienta e Izayoi sí pero ésta última pareció no entender muy bien.

- De qué hablas, anciana…- Dijo, de mala gana y luego entornando los ojos, obligó a la muchacha a seguirla, aun la sostenía de las manos, para que se sentara junto a ella en el sofá.

Kaede le dio una mirada siniestra más a Kagome, quien se sintió atemorizada y luego la anciana se marchó, dejándolas solas.

- Oh, querida ¿cómo estuvo la velada? ¿todo bien? ¿no les pasó nada con la lluvia? ¿pasaron al centro de Thira a desayunar?

Aun preocupada por las palabras y la mirada de Kaede, a Kagome le costó concentrarse en todas las preguntas que le hacía su Señora, la miró y pestañeó turbada sin saber qué decir.

- Ehh… sí… no...- Balbuceó.

Izayoi notó la chaqueta de su hijo sobre los hombros de la muchacha, estiró su mano y la tocó, la joven dejó de respirar.

- Ahh, qué atento es mi Inuyasha, menos mal que se portó como caballero ¿o no?

Esto era muy embarazoso, muy turbador y demasiado incómodo, pensó la muchacha.

- Sí… sí… se… portó bien- Sonrió y supo que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

Izayoi sonrió satisfecha, suspiró y luego se llevó las manos al rostro.

- Ay, querida, debes estar muy cansada, por favor, puedes retirarte, después me contarás todo con detalles.

Kagome le agradeció con una sonrisa y salió de allí tan rápido como el viento.

Después de una ducha y ropa limpia, no tenía mucho sueño ahora. Toda la felicidad y la tranquilidad que Inuyasha le había brindado esa noche y parte de la mañana había desaparecido y ella, nerviosa ahora, no dejaba de preguntarse si era de temer el que la cocinera supiera de su "relación". Se paseó nerviosa por la alcoba sin atreverse a enfrentarla, aunque se daba valor para ello, luego se arrepentía y se sumergía en la desesperación. Recordó las promesas de Inuyasha esa noche. Él la amaba y sus planes eran incluso el vivir juntos en Thira. Bien, esto no era un juego y… no podía perjudicar a nadie porque se amaban… con eso mentalizado salió finalmente cuando ya casi era medio día. El aroma a especias, carne y verduras provocó que le gruñera el estómago del hambre. Recordó que no había comido desde el día anterior.

Estando en la entrada de la cocina, Kaede se afanaba cortando carne en trozos que luego sumergía en una olla que salía vapor de ella. La muchacha se acercó lentamente, observó que Natsuna estaba cerca, buscaba algo en uno de los estantes, cuando lo encontró, miró a Kagome fijamente, casi con rencor.

- Buenos días, señorita Kagome- Saludó con sorna.

La sirvienta sólo asintió con la cabeza. Natsuna salió de la habitación.

Kaede volteó y miró a Kagome como si nada.

- Ahhh, niña, pensé que estabas descansado.

La muchacha se sentó cerca de la ventana.

- No… no tenía sueño.

La cocinera sólo asintió y luego comenzó a cortar unos tallos grandes de verduras, muy rápida y diestramente. Kagome se humedeció los labios, no sabía ni qué decir. La anciana volteó, sumergió las verduras en la olla, puso la tapa y luego volteó hacia ella, limpiándose las manos en su delantal.

- Ya sé qué estas haciendo aquí. Me vienes a preguntar si los vi ¿verdad?

Directa como siempre la anciana. La joven no tuvo más remedio que tragar fuertemente, sentía el palpitar de su corazón en la garganta. Sólo atinó a mover en forma afirmativa la cabeza.

Kaede entornó los ojos, suspiró y relajó los músculos de la cara, se sentó junto a la muchacha.

- Mira querida… yo no quiero ser entrometida… perdiste a tu madre hace un par de años y Kami sabe cuanta falta aun te hace…- Kagome bajó la vista y apretó los labios, escuchando. Sintió a la anciana pasar su brazo tras la espalda-… Kagome… viviste toda tu vida… sin saber cual era tu posición realmente… yo sé, que la Señora Izayoi es buena, gentil y te trata tan bien como si fueras… su hija…

- Pero no lo soy- La interrumpió ella, mirándola con dolor- Eso lo sé.

La anciana estudió el rostro de la muchacha, se preguntó que tan involucrada podía estar con el amo Inuyasha, se preguntó también si quizás ella estaba exagerando y luego se preguntó, si esto traería algún tipo de consecuencias negativas para Kagome.

- Mira niña… en este asunto el que sale perjudicado y lastimado siempre es el más débil. No digo que seas una muchacha débil, sé lo esforzada y valiente que eres… me refiero a la debilidad… de tu condición.- Fijó sus ojos añosos en los castaños y vivos de ella-… como te decía… la Señora te ha tratado como si fueras su hija… pero su verdadero hijo, el único y el heredero es Inuyasha. Y sabes perfectamente que toda madre siempre quiere lo "mejor" para su hijo…

- Pero… él me quiere…- Murmuró, llenándose los ojos de lágrimas.

Apretó los labios y bajó la vista soportando estoicamente el no tener que llorar.

- El niño Inuyasha es el amo… y tu, Natsuna, Myoga, yo… todos somos nada más que sirvientes… ¿entiendes? Él tiene obligaciones, deberes, se espera mucho de él y… nada es claro en su futuro ahora…

Kagome volvió a levantar la vista a ella.

- No me dejará, me lo prometió, estará aquí, conmigo.

La anciana volvió a mirarla fijo. Sus reacciones y las palabras que empleaba le denotaban solamente que ella estaba demasiado involucrada con su joven amo.

- Tu escuchaste… la historia de la señora Izayoi…- Murmuró Kaede, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Kagome la miró y se pasó las manos por las mejillas para borrar la humedad de sus lágrimas en ellas.

- Lo sé… y… él me dijo que no era como su padre. Me contó todo Kaede, incluso se ha desilusionado de él… no, Inuyasha no será como Inu Taisho.

No había más qué decir, Kagome era adulta o casi estaba por serlo y además era muy terca. Comprendió la cocinera que quizás sus consejos habían llegado demasiado tarde, así que suspiró y deseó con toda su alma que esa niña no tuviera que pasar por un gran problema al involucrarse con el joven Inuyasha.

- Esta bien…- Dijo al fin, poniéndose de pie-… no soy tu madre… pero siempre he querido ayudarte… sólo quería… aconsejarte…

- Lo sé, lo sé, y gracias Kaede- Respondió la joven, dándole un beso en cada mejilla arrugada- Yo sé que me quieres… y me dices ésto por mi bien…- Sonrió-… pero… Inuyasha me quiere…- Y se llevó ambas manos al corazón-… y no pasará nada malo, seremos responsables, lo prometo.

La anciana suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina, la muchacha la siguió con la vista.

- Sólo espero que recuerdes… que por mucho que en esta casa te traten como de la familia… eres una muchacha huérfana que sólo sirve a su Señora ¿entiendes?

Había sido cruel ahora, dura, pero era la única forma, la última que tenía, de hacerle entender, razonar o abrir los ojos a esa terca y enamorada muchacha. Pero quizás se le había pasado la mano, Kagome la había mirado sin expresión un momento, luego sonrió, pero la cocinera supo que esa sonrisa era forzada. La muchacha volteó y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, luego miró hacia la ventana.

- Lo sé Kaede… sé quien soy en este mundo.- La miró y volvió a sonreír- Bueno… gracias por tus palabras… ahora… iré afuera a ver si Myoga quiere que lo ayude con el jardín…

Salió rápido de allí, conteniendo el deseo de llorar. Y lo soportó, porque se dio ánimos así misma, diciéndose que Inuyasha no le fallaría, que Su Señora Izayoi no se enojaría porque ellos estuvieran juntos y que todo estaría bien en Santorini.

No quería entrar a la casa y Myoga no estaba en el jardín, sino en los viñedos por lo que escuchó de los temporeros que llegaron esa mañana de improviso. Caminó y caminó, bajo el sol ardiente de la isla, pensando en las palabras de Kaede, tratando de encontrar un consuelo para cada una de ellas, rememorando la noche única y maravillosa junto a Inuyasha. Cuando sus pensamientos se detenían en eso su corazón latía con más fuerza y entonces la joven se convencía que lo de ellos era amor, realmente amor.

Sin querer llegó a la caleta, vio a los pescadores moviéndose de un lado para otro con sus botes vacíos, entonces recordó a Kouga. Miró la casita pequeña y modesta de piedra blanca que ella conocía perfectamente y se preguntó, con profundo dolor, si se encontraba bien. La pelea con Inuyasha, aunque breve, había sido feroz, podía aun escuchar los golpes certeros, firmes, hasta la sangre salpicar el suelo… pero Inuyasha apenas había sido lastimado… acaso Kouga…

Caminó aprisa y en su camino Hakkaku la saludó de inmediato mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Ay, Señorita Kagome… qué bueno que vino… Kouga llegó…- Él le abrió la puerta, de inmediato la embargó una aroma a alcohol y a yodo que le provocó dolor de nariz. Como venía de la claridad, le costó concentrarse en la oscuridad del lugar. Un par de segundos más tarde vio la cama junto a la ventana, la cual mantenía las cortinas cerradas, y en ella al muchacho tendido y que llevaba un gran vendaje en su cabeza.

- Kouga…- Murmuró, entrando rápidamente seguida del otro pescador.

Kouga estaba dormido, o algo parecido, pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados y no respondió a su llamado. Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio su rostro completamente hinchado, amoratado, con heridas en los labios, un moretón en el ojo y el vendaje que cubría toda su sien. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, consternada.

- Llegó peor… - Dijo Hakkaku-… apenas entró se desplomó… hice lo que pude, no sé si esta bien curado…- Se excusó, mientras Kagome se ponía de rodillas junto a la cama y observaba cada una de sus heridas y luego intentaba ver bajo la venda-… ahí sangraba a borbotones… yo no creo que eso fue una paliza, quizás… se cayó en el trayecto… pero lo demás… se quejaba también mucho de las costillas… creo que ahora esta medio aturdido.

La sirvienta se horrorizó y llevó ambas manos al rostro, ocultando su horror y su vergüenza. Porque esto había sido por culpa de ella… Cielos… su corazón latió con fuerza, casi veía los ojos inquisidores de Kaede, mirándola, advirtiéndole, culpándola. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos y se puso de pie, con entereza.

- Bien… necesito… más vendajes, agua hervida, tijeras y… oh, lo demás intentaré conseguirlo con la gente de por aquí, mientras tanto cuídelo, por favor.

Hakkaku asintió y ella salió desesperada en busca de ayuda. Se sentía horrible, sucia, malvada, avergonzada, culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando. Kouga no merecía sufrir, menos por ella, no valía la pena, no valía la pena, se decía una y otra vez.

* * *

Era tarde, estaba ya oscuro, cuando volvió a casa.

Se había dedicado a limpiar, curar y cuidar a Kouga como si con ello estuviera pagando por su error. Su consuelo había llegado cuando, en medio de las curaciones, él había despertado.

Por un momento no sabía qué decir, sólo mirar sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza que se fijaban en los suyos le causaba un dolor más que infinito.

_- Porqué… Kagome…_- Había murmurado una y otra vez él, unas veces con dolor, unas veces con súplica, otras con rabia y muchísimo rencor.

_- Lo siento… lo siento mucho Kouga… nunca te he mentido… nunca te he animado a amarme… yo te quiero… como amigo… hermano incluso…_

_- ¡No quiero ser eso!_

Había sido difícil. Muy difícil. Y a pesar de las horas no había entrado Kouga en razón. Lo bueno era que había recuperado las fuerzas y ya no durmió más. Incluso la obligó a que se marchara, cosa que no hizo hasta curar todas sus heridas y luego velar que estuviera aun bien.

_- Vete con tu perro sarnoso, son tal para cual_.- Murmuró herido el pescador, cuando ella se despidió y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

Conocía a Kouga, su rencor no iba a desaparecer muy pronto.

Al entrar en la casa, ésta estaba completamente en silencio. Era muy extraño eso, ni siquiera se escuchaba a Kaede en la cocina o Myoga viendo televisión en la salita. Natsuna apareció de pronto como un fantasma, llevando consigo un fardo de sábanas que había retirado de las camas de sus patrones.

- ¡Ah! ¡Apareció! La señora estuvo preguntando todo el día por usted, pero como no la encontró…

- ¿Dónde están todos?- Preguntó y alzando la mirada al segundo piso se preguntó si Inuyasha estaría en su alcoba.

- Fueron a Thira hace un par de horas, la señora quería ver al contador urgente, como andaba con esa jaqueca horrible Myoga pidió a Kaede que los acompañara en el automóvil… fue un día de locos…

Kagome se sentía totalmente ajena a la conversación.

- ¿Con el contador? ¿y su hijo no la acompañó?

Natsuna resopló y la miró con rencor.

- Ella no quiso que la acompañara, además lo hizo mientras estaba dormido.

La joven sólo asintió y caminó hacia las escaleras, Natsuna hizo una mueca burlona y se marchó a la cocina.

Kagome quería ir a su habitación, bañarse otra vez y tratar de sacarse la culpa de encima, dormir y no pensar… o quizás sí pensar pero… bueno, quizás no sacaría nada con hacerlo, las cosas parecía muy claras ahora.

Tuvo deseos de llorar otra vez. ¿En que momento todo había cambiado? ¿por qué personas inocentes tenían que sufrir por su culpa? ¿Acaso Kaede tenía razón, ella estaba equivocada y las cosas podían tornarse peligrosas y fuera de su control?

- ¿Kagome?

Volteó cuando escuchó su voz tras su espalda, su voz, un susurro suave, aterciopelado, varonil y gutural que la estremeció completamente.

Vio a Inuyasha junto a la puerta de su alcoba, con un aspecto que parecía irreal y más aun en la oscuridad del lugar. Él mantenía su cabello suelto y algo desordenado, sus ojos dorados adormilados aun por el sueño, los pantalones negros de tela que se amoldaban a sus piernas, una camisa blanca y que llevaba abierta completamente, dejando ver su pecho musculoso… demasiado bello para ser real, demasiado perfecto para ser un hombre… "_es un demonio, un demonio_", escuchó vocecitas en su cabeza que la hicieron sonreír.

Caminó aprisa a él quien la recibió en su pecho cálido y protector. Kagome sumergió la nariz en su piel, el aroma de su perfume relajó sus sentidos, los brazos que la envolvieron, el susurro junto a su oído, los besos en sus cabellos, la alejaron de todas sus culpas.

- ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó el hombre, suave y tranquilo.

Ella sonrió en su pecho, protegida por su propio cabello que le caía encima. Era increíble, pero se sentía en el cielo, en el cielo literalmente. Él no era un demonio.

- Ahora sí…- Respondió-… todo bien.

Continuará...

* * *

_**N/A**_: Bueno, sé que les prometí actualización el domingo en la noche pero por razones de desilusion mayor (los que viven en Chile saben), no pude escribir. En fin... ¿¿quien me da asilo en su país?? XDXD ya... qué tarde es, pasado la 1 de la madrugada, tengo sueño... ahh, si, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me... de **_todo corazón agradezco a todas las personas que me han estado dejando saludos_** tanto en el facebook, en el correo, por mensaje de texto, messenger, etc jaja, no les he respondido aun pero he estado viendo las alertas, cuando termine de subir el capítulo les respondo, pero ya saben que les agradezco muchísimo el que me recuerden y me deseen lo mejor, de verdad, muchas gracias T.T

Y **gracias también por llenarme de reviews, miren que ya vamos en más de 550... wow... me siento muy contenta por eso, de verdad y no saben cuanto me satisface el que mis historias, sin fin lucrativo, salvo el de entretenerles un rato, sea tan bien acogida, gracias otra ve**z.

Besitos, abrazos y gracias por todo, nos vemos prontito.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	18. Buscando Consuelo

**Capítulo 18:**** "Buscando Consuelo"**

No. No es que tuviera miedo. Jamás le había temido a ese hombre. La verdad de las cosas, así como estaba, era que ahora tenía TERROR de él. Lo había pensado bastante bien durante semanas, al final, quien saldría tocando la peor de las partes sería ella, el eslabón más débil de toda aquella cadena de ricos y poderosos empresarios. La mujer sabía que estaba acorralada por la familia Taisho y más que nadie, por el entrometido asistente ese…

Deseaba poder arrancar, volar, perderse de allí. Pero no podía, su dueño no se lo permitiría, jamás. Y mientras tanto, tenía que seguir… fingir que el bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas era del cobarde de Inuyasha…

Kagura era una mujer fuerte, decidida y poco criteriosa que se había valido de cualquier medio para llegar hasta donde estaba… pero ahora pagaba ese precio de haber llegado tan alto por el mal camino.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el hermoso y único paisaje que le brindaba el penhouse que había conseguido de manos de Inu Taisho… todo por el "fututo nieto". No era lo único que había conseguido de él para no seguir con el escándalo de Inuyasha, sobre todo ahora que había "escapado". Tenía dinero en su cuenta privada, mucho, y sin embrago no podía disponer de la cantidad completa hasta que naciera el niño y se comprobara que fuera un verdadero "Taisho".

- "_No hay problema… se puede falsificar un examen de ADN en un cerrar de ojos"_…- Le dijo su dueño, la última vez que lo vio, antes de quedar confinada en su "jaula de oro". Inu Taisho era un viejo sabio y astuto, desde que había aceptado "la verdad", que ella tendría un futuro heredero, le había dado casi todo y también la había condenado a estar ahí, vigilada por guardaespaldas que de sólo mirarlos le daban miedo… su teléfono fue intervenido y ni hablar con la laptop… era obvio que también estaba siendo hakeada… Inu Taisho no le creía, esa era la verdad y ahora sólo estaba ganando tiempo para que ella cediera…

Si cedía… la prisión de por vida era lo que le esperaba por chantaje a una de las familias más ilustres y millonarias del país…

Ese maldito de su dueño le había dicho que esto iba a ser "muy fácil"…

Pero la verdad… era que si seguía con el juego… Inu Taisho lo descubriría… la marca inconfundible de un Taisho, un verdadero Taisho, como había dicho él, no era una muestra de sangre de ADN… era otra cosa… algo que… sólo ellos poseían…

Kagura sabía que en ninguna parte del mundo conseguiría algo así… y su hijo, por supuesto que no tenía esa "marca"…

Y si fallaba… si arrancaba de ahí, de las manos de Inu Taisho, lo que le esperaría sería aun peor… su dueño la buscaría hasta en el mismísimo infierno, lo sabía… y por traición él se pagaría con su propia vida…

- He sido… una estúpida ambiciosa…- Masculló en un sollozo. Se llevó la mano al vientre, apenas se le notaba algo y odió con todas sus fuerzas a la criatura que llevaba dentro… qué iba a hacer… su cuerpo deformado para siempre por culpa de un embarazo conveniente…

Entonces una idea maquiavélica iluminó su cerebro como única salida a todos sus problemas. Perder al bebé. Sí, porque de esa forma, Inu Taisho la dejaría de fastidiar y quizás hasta le daría algo de dinero para que se marchara para siempre de sus vidas… y su dueño pues quizás la dejar en paz y la liberaría ya que no le serviría… tal vez… sí, tal vez… sonrió con maldad.

* * *

Cuando él cerró la puerta, Kagome volteó y lo miró. Antes de decir algo, Inuyasha se acercó y la besó, sus manos se afirmaron en la estrecha cintura y la acorraló hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, junto a la ventana.

La muchacha respondió a sus besos con igual ímpetu, rememorando de inmediato, por la sensación que le dejaba, la noche que habían compartido. Sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho desnudo del hombre, las yemas de sus dedos palparon la piel caliente, dura y perfecta. La joven comenzó a recorrerla, aprendiendo de memoria cada hendidura, músculo, cicatriz que en él provocaba sólo roncos jadeos. Inuyasha subió una mano hasta su nuca y la enredó entre sus cabellos para atraer su boca aun más a la suya, ella suspiró no pudiendo evitar aminorar el ritmo de sus besos al recordar lo sucedido aquel día que comenzaba tan feliz y que sin saber cómo se fue volviendo en un gran problema que aunque quisiera obviarlo, el peso de la culpa y del miedo ya estaba instalado en su corazón.

Después que pronunció su nombre y ella lo miró, Inuyasha supo de inmediato que Kagome estaba triste. Lo confirmó cuando la joven corrió a sus brazos y buscó la protección de su pecho, cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo tuvo un sentimiento de tristeza que lo perturbó al desconocer el motivo. Era como si al abrazarla, se hubiera impregnado de su estado de ánimo. Tragó y al hacerlo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

No sacaba nada con mentir, se dijo él cuando Kagome dijo que todo estaba bien. No, no estaba bien. Y quería quitarle aquello que la perturbaba, que apagaba la luz de sus hermosos ojos, que aminoraba aun más la tibieza de su cuerpo. Y la besó, deseando poder revivir aquello tan mágico e inolvidable que habían tenido la noche anterior. Lo estaba logrando, lo estaba consiguiendo, hasta que la muchacha suspiró y aminoró el ritmo de sus besos. No insistió, porque comprendió que el medio para aliviar su pena quizás era otro, no ese, por eso dejó de besarla y sólo apoyó su frente contra la suya, agitado aun, manteniendo la vista fija en la boca húmeda de Kagome, que ante cada exhalación, su aliento fresco y dulce acariciaba su rostro con infinito placer. Él cerró los ojos y la sostuvo así, apoyándola contra la pared, con una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra aun enredada entre sus cabellos, tras su nuca y percibiendo las palmas de ella sobre su pecho.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, en completa calma en los brazos de Inuyasha. Su Inuyasha, que parecía haber sentido su tristeza, ahora la cobijaba con tanto amor, con tanta protección, con tanta serenidad. Kagome deseó quedarse así de por vida, era tan agradable y… mágico y sentía que sin que se dijeran nada parecían ahora adivinar sus sentimientos. ¿Cuál había sido el lazo que los había unido así ahora? Quizás el haber sido, por un momento, sólo uno, pensó.

- Háblame- Susurró él, deslizando su mano que estaba tras su nuca a su mejilla, obligándola a darle la cara.

Lo miró y nuevamente se maravilló de la belleza de sus ojos ambarinos. Eran tan cálidos, tan mágicos, únicos, hermosos…

Cerró una vez más sus ojos y suspiró, teniendo que rememorar lo acontecido ese día, quizás no debía darle tanta importancia… ¿para qué? Esta felicidad que había descubierto al lado de Inuyasha era única en su estilo. ¿Cómo podía arruinarlo ahora? Cierto, meditó, abriendo los ojos e intentando sonreír. Quizás estaba exagerando… o estaba siendo algo melodramática.

- Es… es una tontería…- Dijo al fin, manteniendo la sonrisa, pero tuvo que borrarla, no podía fingir ante aquellos ojos que querían adentrarse en su conciencia, no podía… ni quería tampoco. Tragó fuerte y bajó la vista, dio un suspiro antes de hablar otra vez- Es que… bueno…- Alzó la mirada a Inuyasha, que seguía atento a sus palabras, a su mirada que casi la quemaba-… Kaede sabe lo… lo de nosotros…

Inuyasha apenas frunció la frente, se relamió los labios para poder hablar, aquel gesto la hizo estremecer.

- ¿Y eso que?- Murmuró, muy serio- Es nuestro asunto, no el de ella.

- Sí pero…

- No te preocupes por mi madre…- La interrumpió, mantenía aun su voz en un susurro-… no se enfadará, tal vez sería mejor arreglar de inmediato este asunto y…

Se había separado y había elevado el tono de su voz, ella tuvo que detenerlo, casi en pánico, sólo imaginar que su Señora se enterara que andaba con su hijo le provocaba miedo. No es que fuera cobarde, pero sentía que aun no era el momento. No estaba preparada. La verdad, sentía vergüenza de afrontarlo. Era como haberse… aprovechado de la bondad de su Señora. Aunque Inuyasha dijera que no pasaba nada. No. Kaede tenía razón. Ella sólo era una sirvienta al fin y al cabo y él… el heredero de la casa.

- ¡No!- Lo detuvo envolviendo sus manos en su fuerte brazo. Inuyasha la miró confundido, esta vez arrugó más la frente- No… aun no…- Tragó con fuerza, manteniendo el contacto visual que quemaba sus pupilas-… no, por favor…- Luego lo soltó y desvió la vista, respiró fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza. Quería deshacerse de la mirada de desprecio de Kouga-… además no es sólo eso lo que me tiene así…

Inuyasha se acercó un paso a ella nuevamente, acortando la distancia, deslizó su mano en su mandíbula, la sostuvo con suavidad mientras ella cerraba los ojos, él inclinó la cabeza sólo para rozar con sus labios su cabello.

- ¿Entonces?- Murmuró una vez más - Dímelo.

Kagome cerró aun más los ojos. Ahora no se atrevía a decirle lo de Kouga, pero conocía a Inuyasha, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber qué era lo que pasaba. Finalmente se dio valor y alzó la mirada a él.

- Después de hablar con Kaede… caminé sin rumbo fijo pensando… y entonces llegué a la caleta…- Inuyasha no cambió su expresión de preocupación, ella tragó fuertemente-… me encontré con… un amigo de Kouga… me dijo que estaba muy mal herido y que necesitaba ayuda…

Fue entonces que Inuyasha sonrió, pero casi con maldad, Kagome se estremeció.

- ¡Bah! Bien merecido se lo tenía.

Ella se apartó de él dolida y algo enfadada.

- ¿No te das cuenta? Esa pelea tan infantil dejó muy mal herido a Kouga… casi no lo pude creer, estaba… inconsciente… su rostro era… una masa…

- Ahh exageras…- Se rió Inuyasha y esta vez comenzó a caminar por la habitación, se pasó una mano por los cabellos mientras la muchacha lo seguía horrorizada con su vista-… es un llorón, quizás tiene resistencia de niñita jajaja

Kagome apretó los puños de sus manos, su rostro se tornó rojo de pura furia contenida, lo miró fijo, pensando en lo insensible y bruto que era. No cambiaba, definitivamente no cambiaba.

- Qué estúpido eres- Dijo al fin con rabia, él volteó y la miró sorprendido- Tonto ¿cómo se te ocurre hablar así del que era tu amigo?

Inuyasha cambió la sonrisa por una mueca, ella pensó que era tan engreído ahora.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Acaso fuiste y le curaste sus heridas?- Se burló, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Pues sí! Lo hice porque me sentí culpable de que todo eso… - Y entonces su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Inuyasha dejó de molestar, su rostro cambió de inmediato a la seriedad-… de que… pelearan por mi… de que él… quedara así tan lastimado… casi muerto… yo…- Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, no quería llorar pero le dolía tanto todo eso.

Inuyasha sintió como su dolor era comparable a recibir un golpe duro y certero en la boca del estómago. Se acercó rápido a ella y la abrazó, Kagome aun mantenía sus manos en su rostro, sin responderle a su abrazo, pero comenzó a sollozar.

- Tonta… no llores, por favor…- Murmuró, sintiendo hiel en la garganta otra vez-… no llores… tienes tan buen corazón…- Intentó burlarse pero no pudo, aunque ella en ese momento dejó de sollozar-… fue una pelea tonta, lo sé… pero tú viste que no la provoqué…

- Lo sé…- Respondió Kagome, al fin quitándose las manos del rostro y mirándolo a los ojos. Inuyasha sonrió y le dio un suave y corto beso en la boca, luego deslizó sus dedos por sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas que había derramado, la muchacha entrecerró los ojos.

- Pero tranquila… no te pongas así por algo que… bueno, si quedó tan mal significa que en verdad éste no ha tenido rival hasta ahora.

La sirvienta le dio un golpecito suave en el pecho.

- Tonto…

Inuyasha sonrió y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

- Vamos… que eso no es motivo para que llores y te pongas tan triste.

Kagome tragó con fuerza.

- Ya no es mi amigo…- Murmuró-… no quiere…

Él la observó en detalle. Era tan inocente, tan pura, tan sensible… ¿quien en Tokio lloraba por la perdida de un amigo? En su el círculo en que se movía… nadie…

Intentó sonreír sólo para hacerla sentir mejor.

- Bueno pero… para qué quieres un amigo si ahora tienes algo mejor…- Y alzó una ceja pícara que provocó la sonrisa de Kagome, ella lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho-… además… ya se le pasará… ya verás…- La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-… no pasará mucho tiempo enojado… es imposible que no quiera saber más de ti.

La joven suspiró.

- ¿Lo… lo crees?

Él entornó los ojos.

- Bueno, pero lo vigilaré por si se pasa de listo alguna vez.

Kagome volvió a sonreír y lo abrazó una vez más.

- Pero yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, tú eres el único y así será para siempre.

Era una chiquilla, una niña romántica y dulce capaz de conmover su corazón y apoderarse por completo de su cuerpo y mente, volverlo loco, necesitarla desesperadamente como una droga… ¿cómo era posible? Pero no le importó, al contrario, sólo quería llenarse, satisfacerse, estar siempre con ella.

Y entonces volvió a besarla, ahora con ardiente pasión. Kagome jadeó mientras él introducía su mano bajo su falda, acariciaba su pierna y luego la obligaba a flexionarse contra su cadera, él respiró fuerte en sus labios, ahogando el gemido que tenía en la garganta cuando sintió sus manos pequeñas acariciando su cabello, bebiendo de sus labios, friccionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

El hombre apartó sus labios de su boca y después comenzó con su cuello, su mano, una en la cintura y la otra aun acariciando su pierna, se deslizó suavemente y a la vez con desesperación hasta alcanzar sus bragas, las cuales tironeó y sacó, escuchando a Kagome gemir una vez más y luego esconder el rostro en su pecho. Él la acorraló una vez más contra la pared, intentando no perder el equilibrio, ahí siguió besando su cuello, luego bajó hasta sus senos, aunque ella llevara una vestido puesto su lengua lamió sobre él, incitándola y excitándola, la sentía retorcerse entre sus brazos, respirando fuertemente, con su piel antes tibia ahora caliente por el deseo.

La joven comenzó a sentirse embriagada, narcotizada ante sus caricias y el placer que él brindaba, nuevamente su corazón era una bomba a punto de estallar, sentía los latidos en sus oídos, la sangre correr fuerte por sus venas, sus huesos deshacerse ante el contacto viril y masculino de Inuyasha. De pronto ella misma comenzó a besar el pecho del hombre, primero suave, tímida, a medida que sentía como él lamía y agarraba con sus dientes la suavidad de un pezón, Kagome, comenzó a besar, luego lamer muy lentamente su piel, recorriendo con su lengua la calidez de cada músculo contraído, saboreándolo hasta el cansancio, su mano pequeña buscó su virilidad, que sentía dura y grande entre sus piernas, la palpó sobre la tela del pantalón, Inuyasha casi aulló, en ese momento la tomó en sus brazos y caminó rápido hasta la cama, dejándola con poca delicadeza en ella, pero la joven sólo sonrió y lo miró provocativa, esperando más, ansiando revivir una vez más, o quizás muchas veces más, lo acontecido en aquella casa pobre y abandonada en Thira, testigo único y silencio de su entrega.

Él apoyó una rodilla en la cama, con la vista fija en Kagome comenzó a quitarse la camisa, ella estiró sus brazos para atraerlo rápido hacia sí, Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado y esta vez apoyó ambas manos en la cama, acercando su boca una vez más a la suya, apenas habían comenzado a besarse cuando el sonido de una bocina los alertó, a la muchacha casi le dio un paro cardiaco y palideció, empujó fuerte a Inuyasha para ponerse de pie tan rápido como un rayo, buscó sus bragas y ya no estaba pálida, se sonrojó cuando las encontró en el suelo.

- Es tu mamá…- Dijo apenas, con el cuerpo temblando y mirando con pánico a un Inuyasha que lo único que le faltaba era que le reventara la vena que sobresalía de su frente. Kagome se acomodó el vestido y corrió a la puerta, allí se detuvo, mientras él se sentaba en la cama, agitado aun y con un rostro muy malhumorado.-… será… para otra ocasión ¿verdad?

El hombre la miró bajo sus párpados, serio, fiero, conteniéndose muy a duras penas.

- Más te vale…- Musitó.

Ella sólo sonrió y salió de allí.

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula y gruñó ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? De pronto se sentía de un pésimo humor.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**:** Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, ya saben que leo cada uno de ellos y me siento feliz recibirlo pues aumentan mi cuota de reviews jeje, también agradezco a las personas que pasan a leer sin yo saber, igual muchas gracias**.

**A quienes me dejaron miles de saludos en mi cumple, vaya, eran tantos y me emocionaron, las que me dejaron imagenes editadas tan lindas, las guardo todas como recuerdo, son un tesoro para mi, muchas gracias.**

Nos vemos pronto, espero avanzar más en este fic porque tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza aun para la trama... puff, en fin, gracias por la paciencia y esperar... y leer n.n

Besitos,

**_Lady_**.


	19. Inesperada Visita

**Capítulo 19:**** "Inesperada Visita"**

Agitada aun por lo sucedido en la alcoba de Inuyasha y avergonzada luego cuando se enfrentó a la mirada de su Señora y Kaede que regresaban de Thira, se disculpó por su ausencia en todo el día. Izayoi sólo meneó la cabeza y dijo que no tenía importancia al respecto, que Kaede la había acompañado.

Mientras la anciana cocinera se marchaba de ahí no sin antes darle una mirada profunda que la muchacha de inmediato captó por lo que habían hablado ese día, Myoga se retiraba de la habitación, quedando sólo Izayoi sentada sobre el sofá, con una extraña expresión en el rostro que sorprendió a Kagome.

- Perdón… mi Señora ¿todo bien?

La mujer alzó el rostro y fingió una sonrisa, recostando la cabeza en el respaldo del cómodo sofá, mientras recibía vientecillo del abanico que sostenía su mano.

- Ahh… pues… más o menos en realidad…

Sus palabras fueron dichas en un tono demasiado casual, lo cual no reflejaba la expresión preocupada y endurecida de su rostro.

Kagome se acercó y se sentó a su lado, preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

La mujer suspiró y miró a su alrededor dejando de lado el abanico.

- ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? ¿dormido aun? Pero cómo pudo afectarle tanto un baile… ¡oh! Mira lo que he traído, querida- Tomó la cartera pequeña que había dejado abandonada a su lado y la abrió, la sirvienta mantuvo la vista fija en sus manos que rebuscaban algo, no dejando aun de pensar en su extraña actitud y que ahora intentaba evitar el tema- Mira, esta es tuya y ya tengo una para mi… no creo que Inuyasha este interesado en esto así que sólo traje estas dos… salen tan bien…

Kagome ahora sostenía en su mano un pequeño trozo de cartulina y que era la fotografía que les habían sacado la noche previa, la del baile. Su corazón de pronto se estremeció y su estómago le punzó tan fuerte que apretó los labios y se sonrojó. El impacto había sido… grande, el impacto de ver a Inuyasha junto a ella bajo un arco, él sosteniéndola del brazo, con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos dorados brillantes, su porte erguido, y ella, con las mejillas rojas, los labios entreabiertos, con su cuerpo muy apegado al de Inuyasha… no pudo evitar reconocer que se veían… "bien" juntos.

Pero no dejó que la imagen la encandilara, la apartó de su vista y volvió a hacer la pregunta, ella presentía que algo había sucedido, su Señora estaba muy callada y seria, algo estaba pasando ¿y que significaba eso de que llegaran los trabajadores en la mañana? ¿y la visita al contador?

Izayoi se levantó del sillón y dejó la fotografía, su copia, junto a un jarrón con grandes girasoles.

- Tengo que comprar un lindo marco mañana…- Murmuró.

- Señora Izayoi, por favor, dígame que esta sucediendo ¿porqué esta así?- Insistió, poniéndose de pie.

Inuyasha en ese instante venía bajando la escalera y ambas mujeres alzaron la vista cuando escucharon sus pasos.

Él se había abotonado la camisa hasta la mitad, el cabello seguía enmarañado pero en su flequillo denotaba humedad, pues aun goteaba en las puntas, se arremangaba las mangas y observaba a su madre con preocupación pues había escuchado por completo la pregunta de Kagome. La sirvienta se alejó de la mujer y se quedó muy quieta en un rincón.

- ¿Qué sucede madre? ¿Dónde andaba a estas horas?

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron de inmediato en el rostro de la mujer, ella, por un instante tuvo la sensación de ver el rostro de Inu Taisho, tan serio, tan grave y tan apuesto. Eran tan idénticos. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en su ex esposo.

- Oh… ya despertaste…

- No me evada, señora- Replicó éste cruzándose de brazo y acercándose a ella con un aire que era intimidante. Kagome lo miró deseando poder advertirle o decirle que fuera un poco más suave con ella, afortunadamente Inuyasha la observó de reojo y pudo notar la súplica en el rostro de la joven. Él entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, echándose las manos a los bolsillos- Disculpe, madre… ¿dónde andaba?- Preguntó una vez más, bajando el tono de su voz, aunque sonó forzado.

Kagome entornó los ojos. Sin duda alguna le costaba demasiado ser a veces un poco amable o delicado.

Izayoi lo estaba observando con algo de cautela y muy callada. Finalmente su rostro pareció relajarse y suspiró, sentándose otra vez en el sillón.

- Mmmm… lo que pasa es que…- Se acomodó su negrísimo y bien cuidado flequillo en la frente, sin mirarlos esta vez-… la cosecha se perdió toda por la lluvia de anoche- Miró a Inuyasha- Bueno, fue una tormenta que no sólo me afectó a mi, sino a todos quienes se dedican a la agricultura…

Kagome se llevó ambas manos al corazón e Inuyasha notó aquel gesto de dolor y desesperación al instante, luego miró a su madre pero en ella sólo pudo notar la resignación. ¿Acaso conocía mejor a Kagome que a su propia madre? Porque no creía que eso afectara más a la sirvienta que a la ama de la casa… seguro su madre estaba fingiendo tranquilidad…

- Bueno…- Carraspeó, sentándose junto a Izayoi-… usted no me dijo que se dedicaba a la vendimia, sino que tenía propiedades, así que… sus ingresos no serán afectados ¿verdad?

La mujer jugueteó con sus manos y evitó mirarlo.

- Ah… sí, sí…- Luego lo enfrentó-… la vendimia es un negocio pequeño en todo caso, lo que se produce se vende sólo en la isla… las ganancias de las propiedades es otro asunto- Hizo un gesto con la boca, luego se levantó casi de un salto- Bien, sólo es eso, la cosecha se perdió y ya nada podemos hacer, pero sólo es eso – Los miró a ambos con extraña dureza- ¿Ya están conforme con mi explicación? Niños… - Frunció la frente- … siempre quieren saberlo todo… - Kagome bajó la vista sintiéndose mal por ser entrometida, esta vez pensó que se había sobrepasado con la confianza que esa mujer le había dado-… y si me disculpan, tengo bastante sueño y me retiro a mi habitación… cenen sin mi.

- Un momento, madre- La llamó Inuyasha, cuando esta ya le daba la espalda para retirarse. La mujer volteó y lo miró, el muchacho se acercó a ella e hizo una mueca casi burlona- Se cree muy lista ¿eh? Aun no me ha dicho porque tuvo que ir a Thira con su contador y sin siquiera esperar a Kagome para eso.

La mujer miró a la joven sirvienta que estaba en un rincón, silenciosa y sin atreverse a hablar, luego a Inuyasha enfrente suyo. Entrecerró los ojos con un poco de enfado.

- Eres igual a tu padre, tan prepotente como siempre…

Kagome se impresionó porque sabía que eso significaba ahora una ofensa muy grande para Inuyasha, lo miró observando su reacción y confirmó que las palabras de su madre sí la tuvieron en él, aunque no como creía. Inuyasha había dejado esa expresión altanera y ahora estaba con sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca entreabierta, con una expresión de niñito dolido y ofendido. La sirvienta esperaba ver una reacción violenta.

- No me diga eso, madre… sólo estoy preocupado.- Murmuró.

Y la muchacha se apegó aun más las manos al corazón, deseando poder consolarlo, abrazarlo o besarlo y decirle… decirle que eso que su madre había dicho no debía tomarlo como una ofensa…

Izayoi sonrió enternecida, como si hubiera dicho una broma, y acercó una mano a la mejilla de su único hijo.

- Mi querido niño… sé que estas preocupado… no quise ofenderte, sólo… que a veces tu trato algo rudo me recuerda a tu padre…- Se excusó.

- Lo siento… - Intentó sonreír-… usted sabe que uno no elige a los padres y menos las virtudes o defectos que hereda de ellos.

Ella sonrió y luego le besó la mejilla maternalmente. Esa era la Izayoi de siempre.

- Verás… fui al contador porque quería saber en cuanto afectaba la pérdida de la cosecha nuestros ingresos… pero cómo te expliqué… la vendimia es un aporte muy pequeño, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse tanto… bueno, serán ingresos menos pero…- Le cerró un ojo y sonrió-… tal vez debamos vender ese "cacharro" de auto que fue de tu padre ¿no lo crees?

- Madre… de ahora en adelante… y si no le molesta, me haré cargo de sus negocios… ¿qué dice?

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

- ¿Tu?- Musitó y luego sonrió- Oh… por supuesto, por supuesto- Respondió, aunque no con el entusiasmo que debería-… nada me agradaría más.

La sirvienta sonrió cuando vio a aquellos dos nuevamente como debía ser, como madre e hijo que se querían. Inuyasha le sonrió a Izayoi e inesperadamente le tomó una mano y se la besó en el dorso de ella. La mujer se impresionó un segundo, luego se emocionó y la muchacha notó que incluso sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

- Bien…- Dijo suavemente, cuando él soltó su mano, la mujer la llevó hasta el rostro del muchacho y lo acarició con cariño, sin decir nada, luego comenzó a doblarle bien el cuello de su camisa, como toda madre bien preocupada, pensó Kagome, pero entonces la mujer dejó de acomodar el cuello y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta el collar que ella le había dado a Inuyasha. La sirvienta dejó de sonreír cuando vio a Izayoi frunciendo el ceño y tocando las cuentas amoratadas del collar. Inuyasha le dio una rápida mirada a Kagome-… mmm esto… no te lo había visto… pero… ¿no lo hace Kagome?

Y entonces dirigió la mirada hasta la joven, que estaba más pálida que la luna pero sus mejillas aun se mantenían muy rojas y con una mirada de venado a punto de ser cazado.

Inuyasha apartó con suavidad la mano de su madre del rosario e intentó cubrirlo con su camisa, cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Feh!... sí, ella me lo dio por haberle hecho el favor de acompañarla a su aburrida fiesta.

- ¡Oh!

Izayoi volvió a mirar a Kagome pero la muchacha no atinó a decir nada, sólo bajó la vista, avergonzada.

- Bien…- Dijo al fin, volviéndose a Inuyasha-… me alegro que ahora se lleven mejor…

- Claro, todo por usted, madre- Dijo burlista el hombre. Ella sólo sonrió y luego se marchó, dejándolos solos en la habitación.

Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente a la joven cambiando ahora de expresión.

- Era la oportunidad para decirle pero veo que sólo el hecho de imaginarlo te aterró demasiado.

La sirvienta suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, no lo miró.

- Lo siento… fue… tan repentino…

El muchacho se acercó aun más a ella y deslizó su mano por su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo, notó de inmediato el calor que emanaba de su piel y sus ojos castaños enrojecidos y vidriosos.

- Oye…- Murmuró preocupado-… estas… ¿tienes fiebre? – Luego fingió una sonrisa pícara- ¿O acaso estas muy ansiosa de mi?

La muchacha sonrió y le apartó la mano del rostro, asustada que alguien pudiera sorprenderlos.

- Es que pasé mucho frío anoche…- Miró a Inuyasha y él alzó una ceja, completamente confundido, ella comprendió y trató de explicarse-… eehh, quiero decir, antes… de… de…

Inuyasha se rio por lo bajo y la joven lo miró con cara de querer asesinarlo. Él deslizó sus manos por su cintura, Kagome quiso resistirse pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo porque su mirada tan preocupada, seductora y amable la derritieron por completo.

- Entonces… supongo que… tendremos que dejar nuestro asunto para otra ocasión…

Ella bufó suavemente, bajando la vista y fijándola en su pecho desnudo que alcanzaba a ver en la parte que él no había abotonado su camisa.

- Ni aunque estuviera bien sería capaz de… de…- Y se sonrojó aun más alzando la mirada a Inuyasha que sonreía abiertamente, ella sabía que se burlaba de su vergüenza-… sería una falta de respeto hacerlo bajo el techo de tu madre.

Él dejó de sonreír e hizo una mueca disgustado.

- ¡Bah! Que moralista eres…

- Tu no entiendes porque eres bien poco atinado- Le respondió levemente enfada y evitando mirarlo otra vez.

Inuyasha sólo alzó una ceja pero sus labios denotaban una sonrisa contenida. No dijo nada por un par de segundos, como si meditara la situación, luego le dio un beso rápido a Kagome en los labios y la soltó.

- Entonces nuestro rincón privado será la casita allá en el puerto ¿verdad?

La sirvienta lo miró y finalmente sonrió. Era imposible enojarse con él.

- Gracias- Le respondió.

- Vete a mi cuarto- Le ordenó Inuyasha de pronto. A ella casi se le desencajó la quijada- Prepararé una infusión para tu fiebre y la beberás. Pero esta noche te quedas conmigo.

Estaba confundida. Agradecía la atención pero ordenarle que se quedara en su habitación…

- Inuyasha…

Él volvió a deslizar su mano por su rostro, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente su mejilla sonrosada, la miró fijo y la joven comprendió, por la expresión de su mirada dorada e intensa, que estaba preocupado.

- Sólo quédate conmigo… ya lo has hecho antes… quiero cuidarte ¿esta bien?

Sintió que su corazón se inflamaba y casi veía luces de colores a su alrededor. Lo amaba. Sonrió y asintió obedeciéndole al fin.

- Esta bien, tú ganas.

Inuyasha sonrió triunfal. No era fácil ganarle a la terca de Kagome.

Aquella noche, lo esperó sentada en la cama, erguida y nerviosa. No por Inuyasha ni lo que pudiera hacer, más bien por el ser sorprendida ahí por alguien de la casa. Pero era muy tarde ya cuando su Señora y los demás llegaron de Thira y ahora seguramente todos se habían ido a dormir porque ya no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en el lugar.

Se levantó nerviosa una vez más y recorrió la alcoba ¿él tardaba o estaba ansiosa por verlo? Tosió y le dolió la cabeza. Lamentó ser tan débil ahora, pero estuva seguro que su fiebre no se debía a haberse mojado anoche, sino más bien al cambio de temperatura que experimentó su cuerpo producto de bañarse en aquellas aguas tan gélidas de Caldera y luego pasar a las cálidas de sus termas.

Apagó la luz principal de la alcoba y luego encendió la lamparita de noche que alumbraba más tenuemente, se sentó otra vez en la cama y esperó. Sus ojos, adormilados por el cansancio y la fiebre, se posaron en el teléfono móvil de Inuyasha que reposaba junto a la lamparita. Nunca lo había visto tan detalladamente. Le sorprendió el que fuera muy moderno y se notaba que era bastante costoso. Seguro era de alta tecnología. La pantalla estaba muerta y eso no le extrañó, pues ahí en donde vivían no tenían señal telefónica de ningún tipo.

Lo acarició suavemente e imaginó la vida que él tendría allá, en Tokio. Seguro ese móvil era un compañero fiel que él llevaría a todos lados y del cual dependía completamente. Junto a su móvil había una botellita pequeña de perfume masculino, la tomó y se la llevó al nariz, al hacerlo, cerró los ojos y sintió mariposas en el estómago. Amaba ese aroma, era el aroma de su querido Inuyasha, olor a madera, a sándalo, a erotismo y pura sensualidad. Era Inuyasha, pensó sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió y ella dejó la botellita rápidamente donde estaba, volteó y lo vio acercarse con una taza humeante en su mano. Se la entregó junto con unos analgésicos y luego él deslizó su mano por la frente.

- Toma eso junto con la infusión que preparé… mañana te sentirás mejor.

Kagome sonrió agradecida.

- Muchas gracias.

Inuyasha se puso en cuclillas a su lado y sonrió con suavidad.

- Bébelo.

Le hizo caso de inmediato. Se llevó los analgésicos a la boca y luego comenzó a beber. Hizo un par de gestos con el rostro pero no dijo nada, se lo bebió todo de una sola vez. Cuando terminó estaba aun más roja que antes y casi mareada. Inuyasha le quitó la taza de sus manos y la obligó a recostarse en la cama.

- Gracias, Inuyasha…- Murmuró, mirándolo a la través de sus ojos que estaban a punto de cerrarse. Se sentía ahora cansada, muy cansada y que el cuerpo le pesaba.

No notó que él le quitaba con suavidad los zapatos y luego la cobijaba bajo las sábanas. Se durmió más pronto de lo normal. Inuyasha la observó un instante y entonces pensó, que sería la gloria poder verla cada noche dormir a su lado.

Se quitó la ropa y sólo vistió su pantaloncillo corto del pijama, se recostó al lado de la muchacha, que dormía completamente, dándole la espalda. Él deslizó sus manos por su cintura y se apegó a ella, el aroma de Kagome inundó sus sentidos, recordando cómo ese mismo aroma se había intensificado hasta casi enloquecerlo, la noche en que habían hecho el amor. Diablos, pensó algo irritado. En estos momentos podrían estar haciendo lo mismo...

Pero debía haberlo imaginado… "tonta moralista", pensó, sonriendo levemente y se acercó dándole un beso suave junto al oído. Apagó la luz de la lamparita y luego se apegó aun más a ella, sujetándola fuerte, bien fuerte desde atrás y quedándose dormido con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Aquella mañana despertó temprano, aun el sol no había salido pero pronto lo haría, pensó, mientras dirigía sus ojos dorados a la ventana y notaba la claridad del cielo. Kagome todavía dormía a su lado, en la misma postura que se había quedado la noche anterior. Preocupado deslizó su mano tras su flequillo y notó, bastante satisfecho, que ya no tenía fiebre. Ella comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y después de darse cuenta donde estaba, volteó con lentitud hacia él. Inuyasha le sonreía satisfecho. Era muy temprano… pensó, quizás Kagome ahora cambiaría de opinión ya que todos aun dormían… y si la seducía como sabía hacerlo pues…

- Buenos días…- Y mostró a la joven su mejor sonrisa seductora.

La sirvienta pestañeó lentamente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Buenos días…- Murmuró. Y luego, el encantó desapareció, abrió más los ojos y se incorporó súbitamente- ¡Ah! ¿qué hora es?- Se llevó una mano a la boca, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- ¡El desayuno de tu mamá!

Inuyasha gimió, frustrado. Hubiera querido detenerla pero ella se escapó como un rayo de ahí.

Más tarde, luego de una buena ducha y cambiarse ropa y cuando ya escuchaba movimientos de la servidumbre en la casa, bajó para desayunar también en la salita y acompañar a las dos mujeres que eran dueñas de su corazón.

Su madre y Kagome, que se había cambiado de ropa, estaban ya en la mesa, llevaban más de la mitad del desayuno y conversaban algo relacionado con los quehaceres domésticos. Ambas al verlo bajar sonrieron abiertamente. Él se acercó y se sentó junto a Izayoi.

- Buenos días- Saludó casi cantando. Miró de reojo a Kagome y ella sólo sonrió. Era un secreto entre los dos.

- Buenos días, querido, te ves de muy buen humor -Dijo la mujer, llenándole su taza de café mientras Inuyasha tomaba un trozo de pan y le untaba mantequilla en abundancia.

- Ahh, es que sé que hoy será un muy buen día- Respondió, sonriendo pícaramente.

Kagome mantuvo la sonrisa, sonrojándose y recordando: "_Entonces nuestro rincón privado será la casita allá en el puerto ¿verdad?"_

Ella quería, sí, claro que quería estar otra vez junto a él, amándose, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo, sentirse unida a ese hombre y recibir sus caricias, sus besos, su aliento en su cuerpo… bebió un poco de café, el corazón latió más fuerte, el estómago se hizo un nudo pero era de pura expectación, de nerviosismo y ansiedad por estar solos una vez más. Pero no podía desaparecer sin motivo alguno otra vez de la casa… y tenía que tener cuidado con Kaede… bien… ya vería cómo hacer para que no notaran su ausencia. Miró por lo bajo a Inuyasha y él la estaba observando fijamente, ella sonrió y él también lo hizo. Kagome sentía que le faltaba aire. Ese hombre la estaba enloqueciendo, hasta la mano le tembló, cuando quiso volver a llevarse la taza a los labios. Era amor.

De pronto sonó la campanilla de la puerta y ninguno de los tres se alertó, porque Natsuna fue quien corrió a abrir. Tardó un instante en aparecer frente a ellos, mirando a Inuyasha y luego a Izayoi. Kagome no la miró, estaba absorta observando el movimiento de los labios de Inuyasha al masticar, por eso se sorprendió cuando de pronto él se puso bruscamente de pie y la silla en la que estaba sentado cayó al suelo, provocando un sonido estrepitoso. El rostro de Inuyasha era de completa sorpresa, casi pánico, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus labios también, su pecho se inflaba fuertemente, debido a la respiración que de pronto se tornó dificultosa.

Confundida la sirvienta miró a su Señora que observaba a su hijo con igual sorpresa y extrañeza que ella, luego ambas miraron a Natsuna que había hablado pero que nadie había escuchado. Ella no era importante, lo supo Kagome, porque el hombre que estaba tras la sirvienta era lo que había provocado aquella reacción en Inuyasha.

- Muy buenos días- Saludó, con una sonrisa abierta y divertida.

Kagome lo miró detenidamente. Era joven, bien vestido y llevaba su chaqueta de oficina junto a su hombro, se notaba que el calor le causaba estragos, pero aun así se mantenía sonriente y cómodo. Sus ojos azules de pronto se clavaron en su mirada y entonces él le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Buenos días, señorita- Saludó y luego volvió la vista a Izayoi- Buenos días, señora, supongo que ha de ser la madre de Inuyasha.

Izayoi se puso lentamente de pie y estiró su mano, el muchacho se acercó y se la besó como todo un galán.

- Así es…- Dijo la mujer.

- Mucho gusto, es un placer realmente- Respondió mirándola atentamente- Disculpe por llegar así, sin avisar, pero tenía que hacerlo… su hijo ha estado inubicable y me ha costado localizarlo… mi nombre es…

- Miroku- Interrumpió Inuyasha, apretando los puños de ambas manos y dándole una mirada asesina- Es Miroku… trabaja conmigo… en Tokio.- Agregó con voz plana, con la vista fija, seria, fiera en la del otro muchacho, que aun sonreía abiertamente.

Kagome tragó fuertemente. Miró a Miroku con demasiada tristeza y dolor. Algo le decía, que ese hombre, provocaría que todos los planes que tenía junto a Inuyasha, no se concretarían...

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Ohhh, creerán que no pero realmente me da pena Inuyasha, pobrecito jeje... pero en fin... supongo que todas odian a Miroku en este momento... ¿qué querrá? ¿cómo lo localizó si no había señal e Inu ya no se ha contactado con él? ¿a qué viene en realidad? ¿en qué afectará a los demás personajes todo esto? ufff, se viene, se viene y ya lo sabrán,** de momento no me queda más que agradecer su paciencia, apoyo, ánimos y por supuesto los reviews con sus opiniones porque con eso me pago el haber escrito** (hoy terminé tarde, más encima y me duele la muñeca de tanto escribir, para variar)** jaja y también muchas gracias a quienes sólo leen, igual les agradezco.**

Ya saben, me acostumbré a estar presionada así que** presiónenme**, please, para actualizar, son mis vacaciones y ganas de no hacer absolutamente nada he tenido jaja, pero en fin, si igual me encanta escribir... nos vemos, gracias por todo una vez más y nos vemos pronto.

**_Lady_**.

PD: AY! GRACIAS POR LOS MÁS DE 600 REVIEWS!!


	20. Dolorosa Despedida

**Capítulo 20:**** "Dolorosa Despedida"**

El sol brillaba como todos los días, pero de pronto a Inuyasha, aquella luminiscencia que alumbraba la sala se le hizo pesada, dolorosa y el aire de mar, yodo y flores, se volvió asfixiante. Entrecerró los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó por completo. Fijaba su vista en el rostro de su amigo, queriendo saber como diablos lo había encontrado… y porqué estaba ahí… respiró fuerte, casi bufó del fastidio e iba a sacarlo de allí cuando su madre habló una vez más.

- Por favor, joven, tome asiento… ha de haber viajado mucho y seguro esta agotado… - Llamó a Natsuna y le pidió una taza y platillo para el recién llegado-… debe acompañarnos con el desayuno…- Y le sonrió, era imposible no hacerlo porque ese hombre le inspiraba gran alegría-… seguro tiene hambre…

- Oh… es usted muy amable… casi no puedo creer que sea la madre de Inuyasha- Bromeó.

Izayoi y él rieron y Kagome sólo miró a Inuyasha con preocupación.

La sirvienta regresó con lo pedido y se retiró, Izayoi se encargó de llenar la taza del invitado con café, luego le ofreció pastel y pan el cual el otro aceptó de inmediato.

- Oh, por Kami…- Dijo Miroku luego de dar una mascada al pastel hecho por Kaede-… esto es la gloria… hace días que no comía decentemente…

Inuyasha tragó fuerte, tenía aun la vista fija en él.

- ¿Días? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Miroku seguía con su misma expresión alegre y despreocupada, dejó la taza en el platillo para responderle.

- Llegué a Atenas hace dos días y… debido a la tormenta tuve que esperar en la sala de embarque por otro día y noche más…- Entornó los ojos-… fue horrible… no creí que tendría que esperar tanto, pensaba bajarme del avión que me trajo de Tokio y subirme al que me traería a esta isla…- Luego miró a Izayoi-… por cierto, este lugar es un paraíso, los paisajes son… increíbles, la gente es muy amable y… - Sonrió aun más-… jamás en mi vida había visto mujeres tan hermosas…- Volvió el rostro a Kagome quien ni siquiera se dio por aludida, parecía estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero sí Inuyasha, que carraspeó fuertemente y arrugó profundamente la frente y sus cejas se juntaron tanto que parecieron una.

Miroku captó la mirada y la actitud de Inuyasha de inmediato, borró la sonrisa de sus labios y se turbó por aquel evidente enfado. Suspiró y se volvió hacia Izayoi quien le preguntó algo acerca de Japón y su clima. Mientras le contestaba, sacaba conjeturas de aquella molestia de Inuyasha. Entonces miró de reojo a la joven que estaba muy cerca de su amigo y que ella lo observaba con bastante dolor, angustia quizás ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Quién era ella?

- Y dígame, joven Miroku…- Lo interrumpió Izayoi-… debe ser algo muy importante para haber hecho un viaje tan largo y extenuante hasta acá… ¿son buenas o malas noticias?

- Madre…- Masculló Inuyasha. Aquella voz ronca y grave hizo que los dos ladearan el rostro y lo observaran.-… Si Miroku esta aquí debe ser algo importante pero eso es un asunto personal que debo tratar con él.

La mujer sonrió con suavidad.

- Lo siento, querido… - Miró a Miroku-… es que no deseo que se lo lleve… pero si es importante… quien soy yo para retenerlo…

Kagome bajó la vista. ¿Irse Inuyasha? ¿irse… para siempre? No, eso no podía ser… una cosa era ir allá y solucionar sus problemas y otra marcharse… ¿qué estaba diciendo su Señora? ¿por qué le daba casi lo mismo la posibilidad que su único hijo ahora se fuera de su lado? ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿qué? Sintió una punzada dolorosa en la boca del estómago y como si el corazón se estuviera comprimiendo dentro de su pecho.

- Madre…- Interrumpió nuevamente Inuyasha.

- Discúlpenme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Todos miraron hacia Kagome quien había hablado y ahora se ponía de pie y abandonaba rápidamente la habitación.

Inuyasha pudo percibir su dolor, su pena y confusión. Así mismo estaba él. No, él tenía otros sentimientos. Tenía rabia por ver que su amigo violara el paraíso que había elegido, tenía miedo de saber lo que había sucedido en Tokio y mucha preocupación por averiguar como había sido encontrado… si Miroku lo había hecho… bien podrían hacerlo los aliados de Kagura y entonces su vida…

Miró a su madre, ella no estaba al tanto de aquella parte siniestra de su historia… tendría que tener cuidado con Miroku. Se puso de pie y habló rápidamente.

- Si te tomaste tantas molestias en venir entonces es hora de que hablemos… en privado. – Hizo un gesto con el rostro-… vamos afuera.

Miroku se bebió todo el resto de café que le quedaba y se levantó de su silla llevando en su mano un trozo de pastel. Izayoi sólo sonrió cuando el hombre le pidió disculpas por dejarla sola en la mesa.

Siguió a Inuyasha con rapidez, hubiera querido decirle algo antes, como por ejemplo, lo cambiado que estaba. No era algo físico, bueno, en físico también, estaba más ancho de espalda y debía haber ganado algo de peso, ya ni siquiera lo imaginaba con un traje Armani de todo un ejecutivo, llevaba el cabello suelto y este parecía haber crecido aun más. También le sorprendió las heridas en el rostro, no eran muy notorias, pero parecían de golpes… pero sin duda lo que sí había cambiado y lo había confundido era ver su rostro… tan aparentemente relajado, sin tantas muecas, sus palabras libres de insultos y veneno, su mirada al fin tranquila, serena… a pesar del enfado evidente con él, no era el de antes… hubiera jurado que cuando llegó lo vio sonreír… pero eso sí debió ser su imaginación.

Salieron al exterior y se alejaron de la casa, hacia la carretera, ahora nuevamente polvorienta y seca. El sol sofocó a Miroku quien se desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa y luego se arremangó las mangas. Inuyasha siguió caminando como si nada y él no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Luego, junto a unos árboles añosos y frondosos que se encontraban a la vera del camino, se detuvieron.

- Vaya lugar…- Sonrió Miroku-… esto es un horno.

Inuyasha se había cruzado de brazos y habló directamente.

- Estoy confundido ¿cómo pudiste encontrarme? ¿Mi padre te dio el dato?

El otro negó con la cabeza.

- Nada de eso. Lo que menos nos imaginamos fuera que estuvieras precisamente aquí… - Los azules de sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos-… sabíamos perfectamente… lo que sentías por tu madre… es más, el señor Taisho pensó que estaba errado porque decía que tu a ella la odiabas y…

- Miroku, por favor… ¿cómo demonios me encontraste?

El recién llegado suspiró pesadamente y bajó la mirada, en ese momento Inuyasha pudo notar lo cansado que estaba, antes el maldito había fingido descaradamente.

- La verdad… aquella vez que me telefoneaste, pedí a la central que localizara la llamada y entonces supe que correspondía a un teléfono público de Grecia… - Alzó la mirada y prosiguió con voz seria-… no fue por maldad, en ese momento, quería saber dónde te encontrabas, para asegurarme que estuvieras a salvo…

Inuyasha apoyó la espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el final del camino, donde se unía la tierra de esa isla y el mar azul e infinito.

- Casi había olvidado todo aquello…

Miroku lo observó con cautela, cuando el hombre de ojos dorados volvió la vista a él, prosiguió.

- No hubiera venido a molestarte… es obvio que estas a gusto en este lugar…- Y resaltó la palabra "obvio", para darle a entender que sabía que algo había sucedido ahí, algo muy importante-… pero era necesario, las cosas han cambiado para tu beneficio allá en Tokio.

Inuyasha apretó los labios, su mirada se entrecerró debido más a la curiosidad que a la intensa luz del día.

- Para… ¿mi beneficio? – Y entonces arqueó una ceja, luego sonrió con burla- No te rías de mi, Miroku.

- No, es verdad y te lo contaré. – Suspiró y después deslizó su mano por el cabello- Tu padre…- Comenzó y notó el efecto que eso causó en el muchacho pues éste entrecerró aun más los ojos y el dorado de ellos parecieron echar chispas-… tu padre le dio a Kagura cuanto quiso… comodidades, ropa, regalías… una cuenta que podía hacer uso hasta después del nacimiento… un exclusivo penthouse…

Inuyasha esbozó aun más una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Mi padre hizo todo eso por esa _perra mentirosa_?

- Tu padre hizo cada una de esas cosas con un propósito. Mantenerla a su alcance. Y lo logró. La tuvo fuertemente vigilada en el penthouse por un tiempo… Inu Taisho sospechaba que esa mujer estaba siendo ayudada por alguien, quería averiguar quien era… - Respiró con fuerza y su semblante se endureció-… sin embargo… no pudimos saberlo puesto que… Kagura murió.

El de ojos dorados tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo último. Lo miró como si no comprendiera bien el significado de eso, pestañeó varias veces y arrugó la frente, sus labios se entreabrieron y quisieron pronunciar algo… tardaron las palabras en salir porque la garganta la tenía reseca.

- Mu… ¿Murió?- Repitió finalmente, incrédulo y completamente turbado. Luego comenzó a negar y sonreír nerviosamente-… ahhh eso no puede ser posible…

- La mujer intentó perder al bebé, provocar un aborto…- Musitó Miroku en voz baja ante la mirada incrédula de Inuyasha-… ella… consumió… unos productos de control de plagas que había en unas bodegas… creo que se le pasó la mano y… falleció. El bebé por supuesto que también.

El de ojos dorados abrió inmensamente los ojos, sin duda la noticia era inesperada y cruel, el saber que ella se había auto intoxicado asesinando a su propio bebé. El plan debía ser muy siniestro para que Kagura hubiera querido escapar de esa forma, provocándose un aborto. Se llevó una mano a la boca no pudiendo contener la conmoción que la noticia le causaba y apoyó la espalda nuevamente en el árbol.

- Dia… diablos…- Masculló, aunque no podía sentir rabia ni rencor por ella, más bien en ese momento experimentó pena… por la criatura-… Kami Sama… qué… maldad, qué perversión…

- Crueldad y sangre fría, diría yo- Respondió Miroku- Mmm ella falleció y tu padre iba a pedir que se le hicieran muestras de ADN al bebé… sólo para saber porque estaba seguro que ese "no nato" no podía ser tu hijo. – Cuando Inuyasha lo miró sin creer, el otro reafirmó-… tu padre nunca creyó eso… sabe que tiene enemigos poderosos… - Otra sorpresa más para el de ojos dorados ¿su padre lo había ayudado? ¿todo este tiempo sabía que era inocente?-… bien… el bebé desapareció después de la autopsia… así que… no hay rastros de quienes pudieron ser los cómplices de Kagura.

Inuyasha alzó los ojos y su mente se pobló de imágenes de esa mujer, aquella que lo seducía y complacía en todo, aquella que lo miraba a los ojos como si quiera arrancarle el corazón, la misma que mintió y engañó, llevándolo a la completa ruina y desgracia… pero la misma que ahora estaba muerta… dejando un gran enigma y también peligro tras ella…

Suspiró fuerte y bajó la vista hacia Miroku, quien lo observaba fijamente.

- ¿Mi padre te envió hasta acá para que me contaras todo ésto? – Respiró fuerte y deslizó una mano por su cabello, ansioso-… no… no entiendo… para qué mi padre hizo todo eso de ayudarme si me desheredó… no creyó en mi.

- La verdad, es que tu padre quería obligarte a que te marcharas para poder actuar con cautela frente a tus enemigos… para protegerte… - Respondió. Inuyasha enrojeció, sintiéndose ofendido-… además… jamás te ha desheredado… sigues siendo dueño de la mitad de la fortuna de los Taisho.

Aquello sí fue un impacto para él. ¿Qué su padre… lo había… protegido?? ¿Qué nunca lo había desheredado? Sus labios esbozaron una mueca irónica y a la vez incrédula.

- No… eso… no puede ser verdad…

- Eres su hijo menor y su brazo derecho en la empresa… te necesita y ha hecho todo por limpiar tu imagen… - Miroku tragó fuerte-… ha desembolsado bastante para que los medios informen a cerca de la trampa en que habías caído…

Inuyasha sonrió con incredulidad. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo lo que pensaba que había perdido, ahora volvía a tenerlo… era rico nuevamente, poderoso, con prestigio y honor…

Y entonces recordó a la pequeña sirvienta abrazándolo con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho buscando su amor. Su corazón saltó con fuerza, desbocado y casi sintió sed de sus labios, de su piel perfecta.

_- Inuyasha_…

Casi pudo escucharla, como un susurro confundido con la suave brisa del viento que en ese momento se levantó.

Pestañeó varias veces, como si le costara despertar de aquel ensueño en que de pronto se había sumergido. Ahí estaba Miroku, su asistente y amigo, trayendo noticias tan importantes que requerían decisiones importantes.

- Qué… ¿qué es lo que quiere mi padre?- Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque sospechaba ya la respuesta.

- Que vuelvas, por supuesto… y retomes tu lugar.

Inuyasha forzó la respiración, de pronto el sol de Santorini se volvió asfixiante.

- ¿Volver? Pero…- Dejar a ella, a su adorada Kagome por los negocios, abandonar el sol y la libertad por el oscuro y esclavizante Tokio… no había punto de comparación… pero su padre… su padre había hecho todo para salvar su honra…

- Yo… sólo vine trayendo sus órdenes… eres tú quien decide…- Respondió suavemente el de ojos azules-… aunque entiendo que dudes de tu elección… Santorini te ha cambiado… - Inuyasha clavó su ámbar mirada en el rostro del asistente-… luces… muy diferente… estas más… - Sonrió apenas-… ¿tranquilo?

El joven Taisho alzó ambos hombros y pronunció un típico "Feh" aunque sin muchos ánimos. Caminó, siempre bajo la sombra del gran árbol, pensando y meditando. La verdad es que estaba fácil, elegiría quedarse en la isla… su padre pues… su padre tenía que entender y comprender… si lo quería tanto aceptaría su decisión… y si no… pues sería una lástima, pero no… no volvería a la vida de allá de Tokio… o a menos que… Kagome aceptara marcharse con él… pero conociéndola, con lo terca y testaruda que era… tendrían que conversarlo… pero llevar a Kagome a Japón era encerrar a un pajarillo libre y silvestre en una jaula… no, ella no lo soportaría…

Respiró fuertemente, sin lugar a dudas esto era tan… repentino… él sabía que debía volver para arreglar todo, pero había dilatado lo más posible el asunto…

- Debo agregar… algo más…- Interrumpió Miroku. Inuyasha se detuvo y lo miró fijamente-… después de lo sucedido… de todo lo que… lo que tu padre y yo hemos hecho allá, que fue maratónico y…- Intentó sonreír-… no sabes en cuanto aumentó el número de guardaespaldas tu familia…

- Me imagino- Fue todo lo que dijo, cortante y sin muchos ánimos.

El otro se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos. Cómo ansiaba un buen trago helado… ducha y ropa limpia.

- Tu padre… se ha debilitado por todo eso… ya sabes que ni tu hermanastro ni menos tu madrasta estuvieron felices de ayudarte… y pues… creo que deberías ir… tu sabes más que nadie lo enfermo que esta.

Más que nadie. Claro que lo sabía ¡¡¡maldición si lo sabía!!! Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula. Si el viejo moría jamás se lo perdonaría, después de todo lo que había hecho por él… Ohh, Kami Sama… tenía que regresar, debía volver…

Pasó un buen rato paseándose de un lado a otro con la mente llena de ideas hasta que finalmente se detuvo en seco y decidido. Miró a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Esta bien. Regresamos ya. Gracias por venir y… por ayudarme… te debo mi vida.

Miroku sonrió con levedad. Eran amigos… pero también era su empleado… había sido su deber.

* * *

Primero se lo contó a su madre, claro, lo que podía, jamás le habló del peligro de muerte que lo rondaba. Le informó de lo sucedido y como su padre lo había ayudado en todo, que se había equivocado al pensar mal de él, que siempre lo ha querido y que necesitaba volver a verlo para agradecerle. Pero que su estadía en Tokio iba a ser leve, él iba a volver.

Izayoi, que escuchaba atentamente y en silencio, sin siquiera interrumpirlo, lo miró confundida ante la noticia de que volvería.

- ¿Cómo?

El hombre tragó fuertemente. Hubiera jurado que su madre estaba feliz que se quedara por siempre ahí pero ahora… ahora… no, quizás estaba paranoico.

- Que volveré…- Repitió-… quiero vivir en esta isla, madre- Y sonrió sin poder ocultar la felicidad que lo embargaba de sólo imaginar su futuro ahí.

Ella arrugó su frente y lo contempló, de pronto su aire distraído se había esfumado, Izayoi quería conocer o interpretar el verdadero significado de las palabras de su hijo.

- Vivir… aquí… - Intentó sonreír-… pensé que no te gustaba este lugar.

Él se aproximó a ella y se arrodilló a sus pies, le tomó ambas manos y la miró directo a los ojos, hablando con fervor.

- Madre… ya lo sabrá… no pregunte ahora… ¿sabe? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, estoy seguro que mi padre también fue engañado aquella vez cuando la vio a usted junto a ese hombre… le contaré a cerca de su devoción, de su amor aun existente por él… merecen estar juntos, madre, lo merecen.

Izayoi había palidecido, aun más de lo que era. Apartó las manos de las suyas y se puso rápidamente de pie. Inuyasha la siguió con la vista mientras ella se paseaba, su rostro estaba endurecido, no era la misma de siempre, no, no lo era.

- No, Inuyasha. Deja las cosas tal cual están. – Dijo al fin, mirándolo fijamente- Tu padre jamás volvió y no fue como en tu caso en donde hizo todo por descubrir la verdad… no. Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho y así debe quedar.

No pudo ocultar su tristeza y decepción al escucharla hablar así. Se propuso averiguar que era lo que realmente había sucedido aquella vez. Porqué su madre decía que era una trampa y porqué su padre no pudo comprobarla… porque ella no lo engañó, claro que no, una mujer tan buena y honesta como ella, era como Kagome… ohh, su Kagome…

La buscó toda la mañana sin tener éxito. Ansioso y excusándose con Miroku que aun no debía marcharse, preguntó finalmente a Kaede y a los demás sirvientes si conocían su paradero. Nadie estaba en conocimiento de ello.

Angustiado, tomó la motocicleta y se dirigió con rumbo al puerto de Thira. Golpeó a la casita pero nadie salió. Gritó su nombre varias veces hasta que de la casa contigua apareció una muchacha vestida casi con harapos, joven de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color. Era seria y miró a Inuyasha con bastante reticencia.

- ¿A quien busca, señor?

- La muchacha de esta casa… Kagome es su nombre.

Desde adentro de la casa se escuchó una voz de chicuelo.

- ¿Quién es, hermana?

La joven volteó el rostro hacia el interior.

- Un caballero que busca a nuestra vecina… ve a comer Kohaku- Se volvió hacia Inuyasha-… sí… usted ha venido otras veces con ella…- Murmuró, observándolo con detención. El hombre asintió- Sí… bien, le diré entonces… Kagome estuvo esta mañana… arreglando la casa como siempre… pero se marchó hace un rato… ¿bajó por las escaleras?- Le preguntó y él asintió- Entonces ella quizás subió por el teleférico… no sé…

Frustrado, suspiró y agradeció sin muchos ánimos.

Subió los eternos escalones hasta llegar a la cúspide del cerro. Desde allí, observó el paisaje brillante, azul y blanco que lo había acogido como un completo forastero (sólo de recordar la insolación le dio dolor de cabeza) y que ahora, Inuyasha estaba seguro, era incapaz de vivir sin él.

- Volveré… esto no es definitivo… - Musitó.

Pero no se iría sin antes ver a Kagome.

Recorrió la ciudad completa sin resultado alguno, luego volvió a casa con la esperanza que se encontrara allí.

Miroku lo urgió una vez más, los boletos estaban listos y le quedaban poco tiempo para partir. Desesperado, volvió a preguntar por Kagome a su madre pero esta no sabía donde estaba. Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla, su corazón saltó de su pecho cuando la vio sentada en su cama, serena y sin embargo con una mirada de tristeza tan profunda que le dolió el corazón. La joven se puso lentamente de pie mientras él cerraba la puerta tras su espalda.

- Te… buscaba…- Murmuró apenas. Y se acercó hasta que ella lo abrazó fuertemente, sus brazos se enrollaron en su cuello y su cuerpo se apegó al suyo. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza, el nudo en su garganta era insoportable. Quiso morir cuando la escuchó sollozar y sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en su pecho, lugar que como siempre, había sido el refugio de su rostro.- Oh, por favor, Kagome… no llores.

- Disculpa…- Gimió y entonces se alejó de él, aunque no lo suficiente, el hombre mantuvo sus manos en su cintura impidiéndole que se apartara de su lado-… ya lo sé…- Agregó, mirándolo a los ojos y evitando llorar, aunque la pena era tan grande, tan dolorosa, que sentía como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y caían luego, sin piedad, en sus mejillas-… lo siento… no… no quiero llorar pero…- Intentó sonreír pero no pudo y volvió a esconder el rostro en su pecho-… sé que volverás… pero… me duele el saber que no te veré por un tiempo…

- Sólo será un par de días… - La reconfortó. La joven alzó su mirada a él, atenta a sus palabras, Inuyasha sonrió y comenzó a secar sus mejillas con sus dedos-… pondré todo en orden allá… hablaré con mi padre… quien sabe si hasta se le ocurre instalar una empresa naviera por acá jaja…- Ella intentó sonreír, pero no pudo y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

- No sé… no sé que me pasa…- Siguió sollozando-… sabía que esto… pasaría, yo misma te alenté… a que debías volver y arreglar todo pero…- El nudo se hizo tan doloroso que atragantó sus palabras y no pudo seguir hablando. Cerró los ojos y no podía concebir el imaginar que estaría sin el calor de sus brazos, sin escuchar su voz, sin ver el hermoso dorado de sus ojos… sin su amor.

- Podrías ir conmigo si aceptaras con mi madre lo que tenemos…

Ella se apartó y esta vez secó sus propias lágrimas, lo miró medio avergonzada.

- Es… es muy repentino… - Y algo le decía, que su Señora no estaba como para recibir esa clase de noticias… estaba… tan cambiada.

- ¿Ves?- Sonrió Inuyasha, nuevamente tomándola de la cintura y apoyando su frente en la suya-… cobarde… ¿porqué estas tan sensible? – Se burló- Eras una chica diferente cuando volví…

- Eso era antes... soy otra ahora.

¿Había madurado?

- No llores… te dejaré mi móvil… cuando estes en Thira, en la casita aquella- Alzó una ceja pícara-… me llamas y hablamos… esto será por unos días solamente… pero serán eternos para mi… volveré lo antes posible y al regreso, quiero que le contemos todo a mi madre y… pues… - Sonrió aun más-… ya veremos…

Kagome sonrió pero de inmediato sus labios se curvaron en una mueca triste y dolorosa. Ocultó el rostro con sus manos.

- Lo siento… lo siento… no quiero llorar… pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo…

Él la abrazó otra vez y besó sus cabellos.

- Por favor… no llores… - Suplicó, murmurando junto a su oído-… me duele verte así… Kagome… Kagome… oh, por favor…

Y entonces la besó. Los sollozos de Kagome quedaron ahogados bajo el peso de sus labios expertos y ansiosos que clamaron desesperados por los suyos. Las lagrimas se mezclaron con su saliva, él pudo percibir no sólo el dulce sabor de su boca, sino el amargo de las lagrimas de ella, las absorbió todas, acercó a Kagome tanto a su pecho para que dejara de sollozar y luego de un instante la muchacha dejó de hacerlo y respondió con las mismas ansias, el mismo deseo y fervor que el suyo. No podían detenerse, Inuyasha ahondó aun más el beso acercando la boca de Kagome con su mano, que se enredó en la nuca de ella. Quería recordar, llevarse aquellos besos y sobrevivir un par de días sin ellos… quería… quería…

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿estas listo?

Ella se apartó sobresaltada alejándose un paso y mirándolo incrédula.

Respirando con fuerza desmedida, el hombre miró a Kagome con infinita tristeza y frustración. Luego dieron golpecitos a la puerta, la sirvienta se abrazó a sí misma, conteniendo su dolor.

- Eh… ya casi… espera un momento, Miroku…. bajaré enseguida.

Inuyasha volvió a acercarse a Kagome y tomando su rostro con ambas manos volvió a besarla, más ansioso y desesperado que antes, casi enloquecido.

- Volveré…- Murmuró ronco y con su aliento cálido chocando en el rostro de ella-… volveré…

Se apartó, tomó su teléfono móvil y se lo entregó.

- El numero de mi oficina esta registrado ahí… pero llamaré primero, en las mañanas… así que asegúrate de estar en el puerto ¿entiendes?

Ella sólo asintió, llevándose el móvil al corazón. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa media avergonzada.

- Mejor no te pongas a revisar lo que hay por ahí… es parte…

- De tu antigua vida, lo sé y no me importa- Respondió Kagome, recibiendo en pago otro beso de parte de Inuyasha.

Luego el hombre sacó su pequeña maleta que comenzaba a acumular polvo bajo su cama, la abrió y guardó el poco de ropa que había en su armario. Dio una mirada más a su habitación y luego a Kagome. Se acercó otra vez y la besó una vez más con intensidad.

- Cuando solucione y arregle todos mis pendientes allá en Tokio, regresaré para siempre a ti, lo prometo. No me hubiera marchado tan rápido ahora… pero mi padre es viejo y… no esta bien de salud… me entiendes ¿verdad?

Ella asintió y sonrió. Inuyasha retrocedió, pero le era imposible soltar la mano que había retenido en la suya, de Kagome. Finalmente lo hizo y volteó, saliendo de su alcoba.

En el instante en que él se marchó, Kagome cayó de rodillas en el suelo y lloró, sintiendo un horrible dolor en su pecho.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: ¡No me maten! aunque a estas alturas ya estoy acostumbrada con tantas amenazas de muerte que he recibido por las cosas que suceden en mis fics jaja... en fin... no cuestionen tanto, sólo es una historia, les recomiendo que se dejen llevar por las emociones y... disfruten... o enojénse, qué se yo jeje.

Me duele el cuerpo entero, capítulos tan intensos como éstos me agotan como no tienen idea... puff, así que, espero su mensajito o review como pago... así me animo más rápido jaja (qué mala, Lady, te has puesto chantajista!) emmm... fanfiction ha estado con problemas y por su culpa he perdido bastantes reviews... de todas formas **agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por la gran cantidad de ellos que hay en este fic, mil, millones de gracias**.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Luzmely! aunque falta menos de media hora (al menos en Chile) para que sea viernes y feliz cumple a todos quienes estuvimos en Enero, glorioso enero!! jaja ya, deliro, me voy a leer los libros de Victoria Frances mejor, gracias Tole chan!!! (me siento como si debiera la deuda de mi pais, cuek) y... mmm disfruten mucho su fin de semana, besitos y abrazos a todos.

**_Lady_**.

**PD**: Sé que han notado algunos "guiños" de mi fic con situaciones en el animé... esta vez no sé si notaron eso del "pájaro en una jaula", pues tiene que ver a Kagome, a su canción y todo eso aparece en el cap. 16 de Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen.


	21. El Plan de Inu Taisho

**Capítulo 21:**** "El plan de Inu Taisho"**

El viaje había sido extremadamente tedioso, aburrido, silencioso y demasiado largo. Sin poder dormir y removiéndose una vez más en su asiento - cama de primera clase, Inuyasha suspiró amargamente llevándose la mano derecha al collar que colgaba de su cuello, evocó a su dueña, la muchachita decidida y a la vez tierna que había dejado en aquella remota isla. Sintió un nudo en la garganta otra vez. Y volvió a reprocharse a sí mismo: "_Basta, nos volveremos a ver_".

Se removió inquieto una vez más y volvió el cuerpo hacia la ventanilla del avión, cerrada a esa hora, suspirando, pero esta vez aquel suspiro salió más como un gemido. Y lo supo. El nudo en la garganta le anticipaba lo que había estado evitando hacía horas. El recuerdo de Kagome llorando sin parar antes de marcharse le partía el corazón. Y la había escuchado tras la puerta, cuando se marchó ¿pero qué podía hacer? Cerró con fuerza los ojos sintiendo la humedad de alguna lágrima en uno de sus ojos.

- Inuyasha… ¿estas bien?

Despertó de su melancolía dándose cuenta que no podía mostrarse así, tan débil y destrozado con Miroku. Miroku era su amigo, pero también era un subordinado. Tragó con fuerza y se pasó una mano por el rostro, volteó y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sí… es el viaje…- Respondió en un susurro, teniendo en consideración a los otros pocos pasajeros que había en primera clase-… demasiado tedioso, quiero llegar pronto a Tokio.

Miroku se arropó más la manta que una graciosa azafata le había entregado y lo observó con detenimiento a pesar de que el lugar se encontraba casi a oscuras permitiendo así el sueño de los demás pasajeros.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué me ves?- Lo espetó Inuyasha ahora con la voz más áspera e impaciente.

El otro esbozó una sonrisa leve.

- Echaba de menos a ese Inuyasha- Se burló. Vio como el joven Taisho entrecerraba sus ojos como respuesta a su burla- No, en serio. Es… increíble lo que has cambiado… y en tan poco tiempo.

Inuyasha suspiró derrotado.

- Las cosas… que sucedieron quizás me hayan hecho… más prudente…

Miroku retuvo la risa a duras penas. Se escuchó un par de "_shh_" a modo de hacerlos callar, mientras el de ojos dorados volvía a mirarlo con rencor.

- Bueno…- Murmuró otra vez el asistente-… no creo que más prudente…- Y su rostro se tornó serio. Hubiera querido agregar algo más… una sospecha que tenía clavada en su mente desde que lo había vuelto a ver… pero no, era demasiada confianza quizás-… más tranquilo y más… ¿feliz? ¿puede ser?- Y sonrió, tratando de que su amigo lo imitara, pero Inuyasha sólo suspiró- Vale, eras feliz, yo arruiné tus vacaciones.

- Sí… era feliz…- Murmuró, acomodándose en el asiento y esta vez mirando el techo de la aeronave, sus manos las dejó reposar sobre su pecho-… muy feliz…

Miroku lo observó con detenimiento una vez más. Algo dentro de su pecho se removió, como una punzada, leve apenas, pero dolorosa, de aquellas sensaciones que a veces tenía cuando sentía que algo malo iba desencadenarse.

- Inuyasha…- Murmuró otra vez, dubitativo. El de ojos dorados ladeó apenas la cabeza para mirarlo, Miroku tragó con fuerza, dudando, pero se dio el valor para seguir, estaba preocupado-… ¿qué sucede? ¿Ha… ha cambiado algo en ti?

¿Cambiar algo en él? Muchas cosas, pensó el de ojos dorados. Pero… ¿era acaso necesario revelarle el porqué de ese cambio?

Alzó las cejas con aire distraído.

- Es el clima mediterráneo…- Murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos y recordando como el cabello de Kagome le rozaba el rostro cuando la llevaba tras la motocicleta.

- Quien… ¿quien era esa muchacha que estaba con ustedes en la mesa?

El palpitar de su corazón se le aceleró, pero trató de disimular su turbación.

- ¿Quién?

Miroku lo conocía, llevaba años a su lado. Sonrió apenas aunque se fue con cuidado. No fuera que de pronto saliera la "bestia" que llevaba en su interior y él ya conocía lo mal que le podía ir si Inuyasha se molestaba.

- La… la muchacha de cabello negro, ojos castaños… muy hermosa…

Se atragantó cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos y lo miró directo, con sus orbes doradas casi echando chispas. El asistente sonrió levemente, esperando su respuesta y poniendo la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo. Pasado un par de segundos de evidente molestia de Inuyasha, éste frunció el ceño y habló.

- Kagome…- Dijo, y sintió hiel en la garganta, tragó fuerte para proseguir-… ella vive en la casa.

- Ah ¿si? ¿es algún pariente lejano? Pensé que tu madre vivía sola.

- Ella no es pariente nuestro- Respondió. Vio que su asistente tenía el rostro lleno de confusión. No tenía que darle explicaciones, pero si no aclaraba en algo el asunto ahora después retomaría el tema- Kagome ayuda a mi madre a que no este sola.

- ¡Oh!

Una dama de compañía, pensó el otro. Una dama de compañía… una sirvienta con privilegios, se dijo después. Ahí estaba el asunto. Inuyasha se había liado con la sirvienta de su madre. ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!... Pero luego se tranquilizó, después de todo, había sido una excelente idea el llevárselo a Tokio ahora más que nunca pues su padre lo necesitaba.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos para así ya no seguir con el interrogatorio. No estaba de ánimo para hacerlo, responder a sus preguntas aumentaba su dolor, aumentaba aun más la nostalgia. Si hubiera sabido que le dolería tanto la hubiera obligado a llevársela consigo a Japón. No… qué cosas estaba pensando… Kagome no lo pasaría bien en un lugar tan sombrío, estresante y cruel como Tokio, el Tokio de _su esfera_, al menos. Se volvió con el cuerpo hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a Miroku y fingiendo ya estar dormido. Como si eso fuera posible. Kami Sama… tenía que descansar, debía hacerlo, si hablaba con su padre y razonaban juntos las cosas no podrían salir mal… ahora, si el viejo se oponía a su ida, a su alejamiento de la empresa… no, su padre lo había ayudado ahora, él comprendería, él sabría que el amor estaba primero. Sí, no había porqué preocuparse…

* * *

Casi no podía creer que estaba de vuelta en su lujoso departamento con exclusiva vista al _Hyatt _y al _Mori Arts Center_. Lo recorrió con lentitud. No estaba como recordaba lo había dejado, ahora se encontraba limpio, impoluto, incluso el aire era fresco, como si fuera nuevo. Pero esto tenía que haber sido obra de Miroku, quien más podría encargarse del desorden y caos que había dejado atrás para marcharse de Japón.

Caminó hasta su dormitorio y sonrió al ver su cama. Tuvo el infantil impulso de lanzarse en ella y volver a tener aquella sensación de comodidad y bienestar que le brindaba una cama tan lujosa y exclusiva como aquella. Extendió los brazos a los lados y cerró los ojos. El ruido de los motores de los automóviles le taladró los tímpanos provocándole una mueca de disgusto en sus labios. Sintió el frio de la cama, demasiado amplia, demasiado… inerte. Se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras sus ojos observaban a su alrededor. Desde donde estaba, veía el cielo azul claro debido a la polución, más edificios como el suyo rodeándolo, un avión comercial que pasó muy bajo y la estructura metálica de una antena televisiva. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y, aparte del ruido de los automóviles de allá afuera, ahí dentro era silencio, sólo silencio y soledad. Hizo una mueca con sus labios mientras volvía a observar a su alrededor. Nunca pensó que odiaría su exclusivo departamento de varios metros cuadrados en el lujoso _Roppongi Hills_.

Después de una larga ducha, ropa limpia y haberse alimentado con comida _plástica_, salió al estacionamiento y suspiró cuando vio su impecable porsche descapotable negro.

Era tarde, aunque no había anochecido aun, cuando al fin llegó a la mansión de los Taisho. El mayordomo le abrió la puerta con ceremonia y lo condujo a la biblioteca. Esta estaba vacía y el muchacho se extrañó de que fueran tan formales con él ¿porqué no lo habían conducido directamente donde su padre? De pronto la puerta se abrió y vio el rostro blanco y frío de la distinguida Seika, enfundada en pieles y alhajas costosas.

No pudo evitar esbozar una mueca irónica, aunque salió más divertida. La verdad es que lo que menos se esperaba era ver primero a esa mujer que a su padre. Seguro, después de todo lo acontecido, debía estar muerta de rabia. Le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Buenas tardes, creí que tenía que hablar con mi padre- Le dijo, alzando una ceja.

- Buenas tardes, Inuyasha- Respondió, caminando con lentitud hasta el sillón que estaba tras el escritorio que a menudo usaba Inu Taisho para alguna cita con sus socios. El muchacho la siguió con la vista, tranquilo. Ella se sentó y lo miró de arriba abajo, como estudiándolo, luego puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio y las juntó, como si fuera a orar. "_Menuda señora y sus aires de grandeza_", pensó Inuyasha. Su madre era mil veces mejor que esa mujer para su padre…

- ¿Dónde esta mi padre?- Volvió a insistir- Necesito hablar con él.

- Ya hablarás con tu padre…- Respondió la mujer- Primero has de hacerlo conmigo.- Vio como el muchacho le puso mala cara y estaba esperando un insulto y que se diera la media vuelta, ignorándola, pero no fue así, Inuyasha se mantuvo frente a ella, de pie, orgulloso eso sí, serio y tenso, pero no se movió. _Extraño muchachito_, pensó-… Esto no tiene otro objetivo más que… hacer que las cosas marchen mejor.

- ¿Si?- Musitó él, alzando ambas cejas y echándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón gris de tela.

La mujer agudizó su mirada en la del joven.

- Tienes suerte de tener un padre tan… benévolo- Agregó, como si lo estuviera sermoneando-… hizo todo lo que pudo y también lo que creía imposible… sólo para…- Hizo una mueca-… salvarte de las estupideces en que te metes.- Inuyasha alzó más una ceja, sin embargo, no cambió de expresión.-… supongo que el asistente que tienes te contó todo lo que pasó.- Inuyasha siguió como una estatua, no le respondió. Ella encrispó las manos- Fueron días muy tensos en que se devanó los sesos para limpiar nuestra reputación y el apellido Taisho.

- Bueno, ya sé todo eso- Dijo al fin perdiendo un poco la paciencia. – Si fue para hacerme sentir que estoy en deuda con mi padre y todo eso pierde el tiempo porque tengo conciencia y me he dado cuenta perfectamente todo lo que se jugó por un hijo tan descarriado como yo.

La mujer esbozó una mueca de desagrado. Se puso de pie perdiendo aparentemente la paciencia.

- ¡Ja! Fue tanto lo que hizo tu viejo padre que ha enfermado y gravemente. Su corazón le ha estado dando problemas y sus ánimos han decaído sobremanera, sin duda debido al estrés que esta situación le produjo y también a todos los problemas que tú provocaste.

Ya. Ahí estaba el asunto. Era para reprocharle lo que su padre había hecho por él. Seguro estaba enojada porque lo de la herencia había sido una noticia falsa.

- Ya lo sé… _madrastra_…- Y arrastró la palabra "madrastra" porque a ella le desagradaba que se dirigiera de esa forma, tenía que llamarla por "señora" o "Señora Seika" simplemente.

Ella enrojeció de rabia y estaba a punto de decir quizás qué cosas, a Inuyasha le sorprendió que perdiera la compostura, como Sesshoumaru, ellos jamás se alteraban (o al menos enfrente de los demás), pero se tranquilizó y volvió a ser la misma _Reina del Hielo_ que antes.

- Así que… lo sabes…- Murmuró, agudizando aun más la vista en él-… espero que ésto te enseñe a ser más responsable y no vuelvas jamás a enlodar el apellido de la familia… y sobre todo…- Sus pupilas parecían dos filosas navajas peligrosas e hirientes-… no te atrevas a volver a pasar a tu pobre padre por algo semejante… ahora le debes mucho a la familia y tienes que estar dispuesto a todo para pagar lo que se ha hecho por ti.

Inuyasha finalmente sonrió. Esta mujer disfrutaba de sus fracasos y parece que ahora se deleitaba al saber que tenía una deuda de por vida con la familia. Pero borró la sonrisa al darse cuenta lo que eso significaba y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. Eso no le gustó nada. Siguió mirando a la mujer. ¿Quién era ella para decirle todo eso?

- ¿Terminó?- La desafió, una vez más.

Ella sonrió apenas.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces, porque si a tu padre le sucede algo sólo tu serás el responsable.- Lo amenazó, sin miramientos.

- No se preocupe, _madrastra_, mi padre ya no tendrá más problemas debido a mi causa, se lo prometo- Respondió, dándose la vuelta y saliendo con una sonrisa triunfal. Porque era esto lo que esperaba, sinceramente, romper el lazo con la familia para ya no perjudicarlos más, así podría regresar a Grecia y vivir el resto de su vida allí.

- … _no te atrevas a volver a pasar a tu pobre padre por algo semejante… ahora le debes mucho a la familia y tienes que estar dispuesto a todo para pagar __lo que se ha hecho por ti…_

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras de Seika le amargaron la existencia y lo perturbaron enormemente, haciéndose realidad aquel pensamiento que lo acechaba desde que Miroku le había revelado todo lo que había hecho su padre por él, eso de tener que "devolver la mano"… pero su padre era bueno, comprensivo y había estado enamorado de una mujer pobre como Izayoi una vez, lo entendería, seguro comprendería y lo dejaría libre…

Eso era lo que al menos Inuyasha esperaba.

El hombre de ojos dorados subió las escaleras, seguro su padre estaba en su alcoba, a esas horas.

* * *

- Deja de llorar, niña, tus ojos parecen pelotas de ping pong.

Kagome estaba de espaldas a ella, sentada junto a la ventana de la cocina y la mirada perdida en el mar, cuando escuchó el reproche de Kaede se alarmó y pegó un brinco, avergonzándose por ser tan evidente, se pasó las manos por las mejillas que estaban húmedas otra vez. No podía parar de llorar, era eso, ni siquiera podía retener las lágrimas, la pena era tan grande, el vacío era tan horrible y la nostalgia era una tortura interminable que parecían haberla llevado al lugar más horrible y desolado de la tierra.

- Deberías haber sabido que esto pasaría…- Rezongó Kaede, a su espalda, mientras lavaba la loza del desayuno esa mañana-… el amo sólo vino de vacaciones, nada más.

La muchachita sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su falda y lo observó con infinita tristeza. Un poco más e iría a Thira, cómo ansiaba escuchar su voz…

- Kagome, es mejor que te dejes de estar así… te has hecho demasiadas ilusiones y eso no esta bien… además no volverá.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y se llevó el móvil al pecho, lo abrazó con fuerza, para que estuviera muy cerca de su corazón.

- Él volverá…- Murmuró apenas.

La cocinera movió la cabeza, apartó las manos del agua, se secó y fue hasta donde ella estaba, le tomó el rostro con las manos para que la mirara.

- ¿Qué no entiendes, niña? Deja ya de sufrir así. Te dije que el niño sólo estuvo de vacaciones, su vida esta allá en Tokio, junto a su padre millonario y su empresa donde manda a todos... – Kaede había endurecido la mirada. Cómo hacerle entender a una muchacha que siempre fue tan inteligente y asertiva, era lo que más le daba frustración, Kagome parecía otra ahora. Y entonces, al ver la mirada cristalina y enrojecida de la muchacha, tuvo compasión de ella. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado.- Kagome… yo no quiero lastimarte, quiero que… abras los ojos y te des cuenta de la realidad…

- Él me ama, Kaede… por eso volverá…- Musitó y eso fue acompañado de un sollozo que ahogó en sus labios.

La cocinera supo que no sacaba nada con seguir insistiendo. La abrazó y le acarició el cabello como si hubiera sido su madre. Pasaron un momento de aquella forma hasta que Kaede tuvo un mal pensamiento. La apartó y la miró fijamente mientras la muchacha volvía a secarse las lágrimas. Arrugó la frente.

- El que el amo se haya marchado… te ha afectado demasiado…- Murmuró y sus ojos inquisidores se posaron en la mirada acuosa de Kagome-… es que acaso… la relación de ustedes ha ido… ¿_más allá_?

La joven sirvienta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se sonrojó por completo. De inmediato se puso de pie y evitó mirarla.

- Ay, Kaede…

- Dime la verdad, Kagome…

La muchacha se echó el móvil al bolsillo y la enfrentó. Jamás le revelaría aquel secreto, porque era algo entre Inuyasha y ella, nadie más. Y menos se lo diría a Kaede, que lo único que hacía era hacerle pensar mal de él, que desconfiara de su amor, de sus palabras, de su promesa.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Y fue tan exagerada al decirlo que la voz casi le chilló. Apartó el rostro de la anciana y caminó hasta la salida.

Kaede sabía que Kagome no mentía, pero en esa ocasión, dudó de ella.

- Voy a Thira a visitar a mis amigas.

- Vuelve pronto, la señora quiere que estes aquí para mediodía.

Suspiró al ver a la muchacha salir y alejarse, entonces volvió a su quehacer. Se sentía preocupada, pero intentó confiar en las palabras de Kagome. Bien, el amo se había ido y no volvería, ella tendría que olvidarlo, hasta el muchachito pescador le parecía un buen partido ahora para esa chiquilla. Con eso, la anciana logró quedarse más tranquila.

* * *

Su padre estaba ya en cama y dormitaba pero al verlo lo recibió con alegría. Inuyasha se acercó a él y, por primera vez en años, el anciano lo abrazó paternalmente.

Cuando se apartó, el muchacho se sentía agitado ante esta muestra de cariño de su padre, toda su vida había querido demostrarle ser lo mejor y sin embargo siempre había percibido que tenía muy poca de su atención. Ahora lo abrazaba y más aun, le sonreía con satisfacción y entusiasmo. Inuyasha volvía a recuperar la compostura y el humor que había perdido hacía un rato.

Desde la cama, el anciano sonreía abiertamente, llevaba la bata puesta, su cabello aun bien peinado, amarrado en una coleta como siempre. Pero lucía ojeroso y algo demacrado.

- Me alegro que por fin estes de vuelta- Dijo, saliendo de su cama con lentitud, Inuyasha lo ayudó, pero el anciano se rehusó- Puedo, estoy bien…

Se acomodó la bata y lo miró.

- Padre, no sabe… cuanto en verdad le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi- Le dijo, ansioso y sonriente.

Inu Taisho meneó la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la sala continua que servía de recibidor, allí se sentó, esperando que el muchacho lo acompañara.

- Siéntate, hijo ¿quieres una copa?- Y le ofreció del buen ron que tenía sólo para ocasiones especiales. El muchacho rechazó, sin embargo el anciano se hizo un trago para él. Le dio un pequeño sorbo y luego dejó el vaso en la mesita que estaba a su lado- Inuyasha, sólo hice lo que un padre tenía que hacer para salvar a su hijo.

- Pero… debió decirme… - Y los ojos del muchacho se entristecieron notoriamente-… yo lo hubiera ayudado… creí todo este tiempo… que usted… que ya no confiaba en mi.

- ¿Y por eso te fuiste donde tu madre?

La pregunta fue algo insultante. Inuyasha lo miró fijamente, sacándose aquella idea de la cabeza.

- Era el único lugar en donde nadie me podía encontrar.

Inu Taisho sonrió y luego rió a carcajadas, tomó el vaso de ron y esta vez bebió hasta la mitad.

- Ahh, niño… podrías haber huido a otro lado…- Su voz se suavizó y los ojos dorados del anciano se perdieron en un punto indeterminado de la habitación-… Santorini es peligroso para el amor…

El muchacho dejó de sonreír y tragó fuerte.

- Mi madre… aun lo recuerda…- Se atrevió a decir.

El anciano lo miró de reojo, endureciendo completamente la mirada, luego, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón.

- ¿Ah si?

- Sí.

Inu Taisho se removió algo inquieto en su puesto y luego volvió a posar los ojos en su hijo menor, la expresión endurecida de su rostro cambió nuevamente.

- Bueno, sigamos con nuestro tema. Seguro Miroku ya te contó los detalles. Nos enfrentamos a enemigos poderosos hijo, hay que tener el máximo de precaución y cuidado… ésto ya lo conversé con Sesshoumaru pero él como siempre apenas me escuchó y… creo que se irá pronto otra vez… por lo tanto, es lógico que me preocupe ahora por ti.

- Lo sé, padre…- Y ahora era él quien había cambiado su expresión.

Quería decirle que tenía que marcharse a Grecia, que se había enamorado y si era posible ayudarlo con la empresa desde allá, gustoso lo haría.

- Las acciones de nuestra empresa se desplomaron por el escándalo aquella vez… ha sido… difícil el que nuestros socios y el mercado confíe en nosotros nuevamente… tuve que pagar fuertes sumas de dinero para que los medios informaran que fuimos víctimas de una trampa…- Inu Taisho suspiró-… y aun así hay muchos que desconfían, no hay pruebas de nada… saben que estoy enfermo y pronto tendré que ceder mi puesto a uno de mis hijos… Sesshoumaru no quiere hacerlo, se rehúsa, el muy orgulloso dice que prefiere hacer su propia fortuna y no depender de nadie… así que me quedas tú…- Y sus ojos ancianos y cansados conmovieron el corazón del muchacho.

- Padre…

- Con todo lo que ha pasado…- Prosiguió el anciano poniéndose de pie nuevamente-… es primordial solucionar las cosas de inmediato sino… la ruina es lo único que nos espera… y para eso, para que las acciones vuelvan a subir, nuestros socios vuelvan a confiar en nosotros y a invertir, he ideado un plan… que te ayudará tanto a ti, para asentar cabeza, como para la familia, para que no haya más desgracias… todo esta casi listo, conversado, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Inuyasha se puso de pie lentamente, ahora, estaba pálido como nunca, una idea loca y descabellada estaba naciendo en su cerebro, dándole una conclusión a las palabras de su padre, quiso decir algo, detenerlo antes que dijera algo más, pero la garganta se le atragantó, la boca se le secó y así ya casi no pudo hablar, el anciano ni siquiera lo miró cuando prosiguió.

- Vas a comprometerte en matrimonio lo antes posible con la hija de un socio nuestro que además es Ministro del país, una muchacha de familia noble y de conducta intachable que además es muy hermosa… tu la conoces, hijo… seguro la has visto en alguna de nuestras fiestas…- Y entonces lo miró. Ni siquiera supo que a Inuyasha en ese momento se le había paralizado el corazón-… su nombre es Kikyo.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Mala, Lady, mala... jeje, me gusta hacer cosas que quizás algunas no se lo esperaban jeje.

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un mensaje con su comentario, fueron muchos y eso me motiva a actualizar más seguido y seguir escribiendo, gracias de verdad.**

Nos vemos pronto nuevamente, cuídense y un saludo especial a Fabi y Yess por ser tan pacientes conmigo, me desahogo mucho con ustedes, lo siento!!!! jejeje.

Saludos y besitos a todos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	22. Encrucijada

**Capítulo 22:**** "Encrucijada"**

No podía creer lo que su padre le estaba pidiendo. Lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, la garganta atragantada, el cuerpo entero agarrotado ¿qué había dicho? ¿casarse? ¿casarse? Pestañeó fuerte, como si intentara despertar de una pesadilla. Y no, al abrir los ojos vio que estaba ahí, en la salita de su padre, con él enfrente mirándolo con cansancio pero en sus labios esbozaba una leve sonrisa, como si la noticia que le estuviera dando fuera buena. ¿Dijo casarse? Tragó fuerte y trató de hilar las ideas que se agolpaban en la cabeza. ¿Casarse? ¿casarse? No… no, eso era… imposible. Cualquier cosa menos eso… menos ahora.

- Pa… padre…- Dijo al fin, al borde de la desesperación y cuando ya fue capaz de que su cerebro hilara las ideas-… padre, no, no quiero casarme ¡no puedo! – Su pecho se agitó demasiado e Inu Taisho se sorprendió de sus palabras.

El anciano arrugó la frente, sin duda, contrariado al principio.

- Pero qué dices muchacho…

Inuyasha tenía el rostro rojo y las venas de su cuello sobresalían ante la tensión, miraba a su padre como si estuviera loco, insano y asqueado ante la propuesta.

- ¿Casarme? – Y negó con la cabeza, esta vez su cuerpo tembló- No… no ¡no lo haré! ¡nunca!

Inu Taisho lo miró pasmado. Sus ojos dorados y ancianos se posaron primero con sorpresa y luego con una furia que acrecentó poco a poco. El muchacho tragó fuerte y se mantuvo en su postura, mientras el anciano, luego de un par de segundos, pareció esforzarse en tranquilizarse, al contrario de Inuyasha.

- Pero… hijo…- Y lo miró fijamente, como si el muchacho no hubiera entendido la razón del asunto-… esto te sirve para que ya nadie salga con otra mentira como la de Kagura…- Le puso una mano pesada en el hombro-… el enemigo aun esta ahí afuera y tu eres el blanco más débil. Además, como te dije, casándote aseguras el prestigio y la estabilidad de nuestra empresa, los socios volverán a invertir, las acciones subirán…

Inuyasha comenzó a negar otra vez, mientras retrocedía lentamente, parecía haberse vuelto loco.

- No… no… no… no… yo no pudo casarme ¡no puedo!

- ¡¿Pero de qué diablos estas hablando?!- Lo increpó finalmente Inu Taisho, elevando tanto la voz que todo se estremeció. Inuyasha se paralizó. Su padre ahora podía lucir cansado, débil y anciano, pero él recordaba como era en su juventud, por algo era lo que era, un hombre poderoso, temido y envidiado por muchos. Inu Taisho era fuerte, decidido, calculaba todo de forma fría y exacta, cuando se disgustaba utilizaba esa voz gruesa y temible que estremecía a todos, sus ojos dorados se agrandaban, como ahora lo estaban, parecían echar chispas de pura rabia.- ¿Cómo que no te casas? ¿qué significa eso de que no puedes?- Agregó, dando un paso a él.

Respiró fuertemente, las aletas de su nariz se expandían y contraían, el aire salía caliente de sus fosas nasales, los ojos seguían fijos en el muchacho, demandantes, letales, el cuerpo imponente y robusto se había erguido, haciendo sentir de pronto a Inuyasha como un niño de 12 años. Y el joven tuvo temor, temor como en esos años, sintiéndose disminuido y avergonzado, pero no era el niño de antes, era un hombre, él sabía lo que debía hacer con su vida. Así que alzó la barbilla y se enfrentó a la mirada siniestra y atemorizante de su padre.

- No puedo- Afirmó con la voz muy ronca, tragando apenas.- No me casaré con alguien que no conozco ni quiero. No… no lo haré.

Inu Taisho tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sin duda estaba horrorizado por la respuesta de su hijo, se mantenía quieto eso sí, pero estaba tenso, demasiado y las venas comenzaban a sobresalir de su frente y el cuello. Finalmente habló, respirando a pausas, como si estuviera conteniendo estoicamente todo el volcán que tenía dentro y que sólo quería estallar.

- Y se puede saber… ¿por qué te… niegas de forma tan desconsiderada?... Agudizó su mirada en él-… Después de lo que le hiciste a esta familia…- Su voz, que en principio fue forzadamente suave, comenzó a subir poco a poco- Después…- Y respiró profundamente, clavando sus ojos dorados en él con rencor-… después que casi provocaste la ruina de esta familia ¡después de la vergüenza que hemos pasado todo este tiempo! ¡¡¡después de todo lo que hice por ti para recuperar nuestro honor!!! ¿Es así cómo me pagas? ¿¡Es así!?

Inuyasha se quedó sin aliento, mirándolo, tragando apenas, sintiéndose turbado, confundido, avergonzado y porque no, temeroso de verlo tan alterado. Pero… no podía casarse, eso era imposible, estaba fuera de toda lógica o discusión. ¿cómo podía hacerlo y dejar a Kagome sola allá después que ella había confiado en sus palabras? ¿en sus promesas? Ni siquiera podía imaginar un futuro sin ella además, no, su padre entendería… lo lamentaba demasiado, buscaría otra forma para salvar la empresa, la reputación, el honor, pero no se casaría.

Miró a su padre casi con súplica, deseaba también tranquilizarlo y que ojalá pudiera entender sus razones para no comprometerse. No era éste el momento, pero estaba desesperado y debía darle su razón… su padre lo entendería, claro que lo haría.

Sintiendo el palpitar de su garganta en la garganta, Inuyasha se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos y entonces habló.

- Padre…- Y tragó otra vez, la garganta la sentía con un nudo que no se disipó-… no… no quiero que piense que soy un malagradecido… ya sé todo lo que hizo por mi…- Bajó la vista-… sé que… cometí errores y la familia pagó por ellos… lo lamento tanto, no crea que no quiero remediarlo…- Lo enfrentó-… por supuesto que quiero… enmendar todo lo que… con trabajo usted construyó… pero casarme a la fuerza no es la mejor alternativa.- Tragó esperando que le dijera algo, pero el anciano sólo lo miró, con la misma expresión de furia terriblemente contenida-Puedo hacer que los negocios vuelvan a hacer lo de antes… idearé…- Deslizó una mano por el cabello-… planearé lo que sea para sacar a flote la empresa y recuperar la honra y el honor de la familia… pero no me casaré.

Inu Taisho esbozó una mueca cruel.

- Ni siquiera tienes claro como salir de un problema… - Pronunció e Inuyasha se sintió por primera vez humillado-… cuando Kagura te acusó y nos vimos envuelto en aquel "problema", no encontraste nada mejor que huir…

- Pero…- Lo interrumpió.

- ¡Basta! Eres un mocoso insolente y malagradecido, eso es lo que eres… como si fuera muy fácil recuperar la confianza de nuestros socios, hacer que las acciones suban en el Mercado… recuperar el honor…- Inu Taisho había perdido por completo un atisbo de padre cariñoso, comprensivo o paciente de antes, lo miraba como si fuera un desconocido, o peor aun, como si fuera su enemigo-… casarte asegura que ya no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como la con Kagura, ganarás el respeto de las personas al estar casado y más aun con la heredera de una de las familias más prestigiosa de nuestro país. No, Inuyasha, harás esta vez lo que YO diga.

Y parecía una orden, porque cuando lo dijo fue con su voz autoritaria y su mirada que expresaba una decisión definitiva. Volteó malhumorado dando con ello término a la conversación, cuando Inuyasha volvió a hablar tras su espalda.

- Si usted quiere me caso, pero con alguien que conozco- Inu Taisho volteó lentamente, sospechando, su hijo lo miraba agitado- Yo… quiero a una muchacha que seguro le agradará… es de… Thira…- Su padre abrió un más los ojos-… estoy… enamorado de ella y aunque aun puede que sea apresurado, me casaré pero sólo con Kagome… Padre… seguro usted la recuerda…- Dijo tratando de sonreír, todo para ganarse la gracia del hombre, se acercó a él emocionado, tratando de que viera lo feliz que estaba por haber encontrado al verdadero amor en un lugar que también, muchos años atrás, lo había sido para él-… es una muchacha que… vive con nuestra madre ¿la recuerda? ¿Kagome? Ella es… la hija de Naomi… la sirvienta…

El rostro de Inu Taisho se desfiguró.

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué dijiste?- Gimió, horrorizado- La… ¿¿La hija de la sirvienta??

El anciano estaba rojo, abría desmesuradamente ojos y boca, parecía de pronto que le faltaba el aire, porque intentaba respirar y sólo daba bocanadas agonizantes. Inuyasha se acercó a él pero el anciano entornó los ojos y se llevó una mano al corazón, su rostro se desfiguró por la contracción de los músculos, jadeó, ahogó un grito desesperado, mientras su hijo, consternado y gritando por ayuda, lo sostenía con fuerza para que éste no cayera al suelo.

* * *

Sentada sobre media docena de almohadones que tenía en el suelo y que ella misma había hecho, Kagome se encontraba, con el móvil de Inuyasha en su mano y la mirada fija en la pantalla, esperando, con el corazón ansioso, el estómago hecho un nudo y los nervios a flor de piel, por la llamada que había prometido.

Lo imaginaba allá, en una país que no conocía, con un traje de oficina elegante y sonriendo a sus empleados, saliendo de un gran edificio seguido de guardaespaldas para conducir su costoso automóvil.

Podía tener una vida de lujos y excesos allá en Tokio, pero ella sabía que no era feliz. Volvería a Santorini, la tierra salvaje y cálida que lo cobijó desde niño, claro que volvería, porque no la iba a dejar, Kaede estaba muy equivocada ¿cómo podía decir tantas cosas crueles de Inuyasha? Quizás porque sólo lo conocía en la superficie o tal vez tenía el mismo prejuicio que algunos de compararlo con su padre.

Pero Kaede no había visto la sonrisa sincera de Inuyasha, ni reconocía la mirada profunda y tierna de sus ojos dorados, ella no sabía de las palabras cargadas de pasión y amor que había dicho Inuyasha, ni percibido una caricia suya que nublara sus sentidos por completo.

- No… Inuyasha no es como su padre, él me ama en verdad… no me dejará.

Y apretó con su mano pequeña y extrañamente helada el móvil que aun se negaba a sonar.

Tragó con fuerza, desde el suelo, donde estaba, alzó los ojos hacia la ventana que le mostraba el cielo azul de la isla confundido con el azul intenso del mar, calmo ahora… tan diferente a aquel impetuoso y bravío de esa noche de tormenta…

_- Te amo…- Murmuró Inuyasha de pronto.- Sólo quiero estar contigo… por siempre, Kagome._

La muchacha se estremeció al rememorar el susurro de su voz, suspiró cerrando los ojos, quería recordar cada detalle de su rostro, de su cuerpo, la forma en que sonreía, el sabor de sus labios, la suave caricia de su mano en su piel…

_- ¿Por… siempre? ¿conmigo?- Musitó, incrédula aun y en un hilo de voz._

Ella abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a la claridad de la habitación, tan diferente a aquella vez, aquella única noche en que ambos se habían entregado, consumando un amor tan profundo y sincero que iba más allá de lo físico. En ese instante Kagome apretó los labios volvió a cerrar los ojos, sólo recordarlo hacía que su corazón pudiera seguir latiendo firmemente.

_- Oh… por favor… ámame…- Murmuró Inuyasha con la voz ronca que ni él mismo reconoció, entre beso y beso-… ámame… _

- Te amo…- Susurró ella acercando el móvil a su mejilla. Tenía una dolorosa punzada en el pecho que por más que quisiera ignorarla ahí estaba, encargándose de hacerla dudar, de apaciguar la esperanza que tenía ella por el regreso del ser amado.- Vuelve pronto… por favor…- Alzando los ojos otra vez al cielo y rogando para que sus palabras volaran por el mar y llegaran hasta su corazón.

El tiempo siguió avanzado, inexorablemente, el sol, comenzó a aparecer poco a poco ante su vista, descendiendo, cumpliendo su ciclo, ella sólo esperó, ansiosa y esperanzada, quería oír su voz nuevamente… el recuerdo le parecía tan pobre… nada se comparaba como su voz estremeciendo sus sentidos. Miró una vez más el móvil, este seguía igual, mostrando el logo de la compañía telefónica que se movía de un lado a otro.

Recogió las rodillas y escondió la cabeza en ellas, sosteniendo el aparato en su mano. No quería pensar en otra cosa salvo en él, rogaba para que sus palabras lo alcanzaran allá lejos, para que le hablara, para que recordara que lo estaba esperando. Habían pasado casi dos días de su partida y de pronto la joven había sentido que el mundo le era desconocido, no era el mismo que ella había vivido. La gente, la vida, todo, pareció de pronto perder sentido y razón.

- Te extraño…- Murmuró una vez más y casi sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ya sin poder soportar más.

Y entonces el móvil sonó y vibró en su mano, la sirvienta pegó un brinco y de inmediato los miembros le temblaron, reconoció el número que Inuyasha le había dado, acercó el dedo temiendo equivocar de tecla y perder la valiosa llamada, respiró profundamente y acertó, se llevó con rapidez el móvil al oído, ávida de aquella voz que tanto extraña.

- ¿Kagome?

Su corazón saltó tan fuerte que casi explotó y al mismo tiempo sintió un calor en todo el cuerpo, agradable, suave, relajante, que sonrió y apaciguó todos sus miedos. De pronto el sol volvía a brillar hermoso en el cielo, el mar tomaba aquella forma uniforme con destellos de plata que casi la enceguecían, las voces de las personas allá afuera parecían haberse vuelto melodiosas… el mundo volvía a ser su paraíso.

- Inuyasha…

Tragó con fuerza, se apegó aun más el aparato a su oído. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero en ese instante ni siquiera las recordó. Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, él esperando a que ella hablara y Kagome sin ser capaz de hilar una pregunta cuerda.

- Lo siento, debí llamarte más temprano- Se disculpó él al fin.

La muchacha cerró los ojos.

- No, no importa…

- Pero has estado esperando todo el día…- Se volvió a disculpar.

Ella recién abrió los ojos, consciente de su alrededor. El sol estaba anaranjado y muy cerca del horizonte. Respiró con fuerza. No había cumplido con su Señora. Tragó otra vez, pensando en que ya encontraría alguna excusa para justificar su ausencia.

- He estado pensando en ti…- Le dijo, con la voz muy suave y bajita. Él no respondió, entonces ella prosiguió-… quiero que vuelvas pronto, no sabes… lo mucho que te extraño…

- Yo también- Respondió Inuyasha, ronco y su voz iba colmada de deseo- Esto es… el mismo Tokio de siempre…- Prosiguió, cambiando el tono de su voz.

Kagome pudo escuchar un par de voces y ruidos muy extraños a su alrededor.

- ¿Estas en tu oficina?

Lo escuchó reír quietamente.

- No, Kagome… no. – Ahora sonaba cansado.

Ella volvió a tragar con fuerza, comenzó a sentir miedo de lo podía haber sucedido allá en Japón. Trató de apartar nuevamente el pensamiento de su mente.

- ¿Cómo esta tu padre? ¿has podido hablar con él?

El hombre tardó un par de segundos en responder. En ese instante, la muchacha escuchó una voz joven, refinada y femenina que nombraba a Inuyasha. Se escuchó un ruido extraño y ya ni siquiera el ruido ambiente le fue posible oír a la sirvienta. ¿Había cortado la llamada? Miró la pantalla del móvil, el contador seguía avanzando inexorablemente. Se volvió el aparato a su oído, de pronto todo volvió a ser como antes, escuchó las voces al fondo y otro par de ruidos extraños tras la línea.

- Discúlpame, Kagome…- Dijo él, y su voz volvió a cambiar a aquella apasionada y cargada de emociones que ella conocía tan bien-… no sabes… lo mucho que te he extrañado y lo único que deseo es estar contigo, a tu lado, mi amor… pero no puedo volver como prometí tan pronto…- En ese momento la sirvienta dejó de sonreír y la sangre se le heló-… mi padre ha… sufrido un ataque al corazón… esta muy grave y… no puedo abandonarlo…

- Oh…

Inuyasha masculló.

- Si pudiera decirte todo lo que siento ahora pero… no puedo… no sé… no puedo abandonar a mi padre aquí, después de lo que hizo por mi.

- Sí, Inuyasha…- Musitó, intentando sonreír pero doliéndole cada célula de su cuerpo-… por supuesto… no puedes dejarlo ahí, es tu padre, lo entiendo…

- Pero no sabes como me duele- Masculló Inuyasha.

Kagome apretó los labios, sólo para no llorar.

- A mi también me duele… pero… hay que hacer lo que corresponde… además… lo importante es que vas a regresar y cuando lo hagas ya no tendremos que separarnos más ¿verdad?

- Claro- Respondió el hombre, ni él se creyó esa afirmación.

- ¿Vas a llamarme mañana?- Preguntó ella, como si suplicara por un pedacito de su amor.

- Todos los días, mi amor- Respondió nuevamente ronco.

La sirvienta sollozó y sonrió, la frase "mi amor", era nueva y por segunda vez la escuchaba, experimentando lo mismo que la primera vez, el que su cuerpo sufriera de escalofríos.

- Entonces, esperaré tu llamada todos los días.

- Gracias…- Y cambiando ahora la voz, volvió a preguntar- ¿Cómo esta mi madre?

- Esta igual a como la dejaste.

Lo escuchó reír con suavidad.

- También la extraño…- Dijo con nostalgia-… sólo quiero estar allá… bien, debo dejarte… no quiero que te marches tan tarde a casa, seguro ya se ocultó el sol ¿verdad?

La muchacha se pasó la mano por las mejillas para secar sus lágrimas, miró al cielo y vio que aunque aun estaba claro, el sol ya se había ido.

- Sí… pero no te preocupes, aquí no pasa nada.

- No seas tan confiada, vete a casa ahora, por favor.

Aferró más el móvil a su oído ¿Qué no entendía que ella sólo necesitaba que siguiera hablando? Al diablo el tiempo y la seguridad de la isla.

- Kagome, cortaré.

- Esta bien. Inuyasha… cuídate por favor… y… espero que tu padre mejore pronto…

- Sí, yo también. Ahora corta y vete a casa.

- Te amo…

Él sonrió y al fin volvió a suavizar su voz.

- Yo también te amo… más que el significado de esa palabra.

La muchacha sonrió y luego, ya sólo escuchó el sonido seco de un teléfono colgado. Lo apartó de su oído y lo abrazó al pecho, se levantó del suelo y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave y recibiendo el viento fresco del mar, que azotó su cuerpo con violencia. No sabía porqué, pero tenía frío y sabía que eso no podía ser posible porque Thira era como siempre calurosa y seca.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, abrazándose a sí misma, sola, por la carretera de polvo que tantas veces antes había recorrido con Inuyasha, experimentando la tristeza de ver truncadas sus esperanzas por verlo pronto, pero rogando aun así al cielo para que él volviera a su lado, ya libre de problemas.

* * *

- Inuyasha…

Él pegó un brinco y alzó el rostro, pálido y abatido. La mujer que tenía enfrente lo miró con intensidad, mientras se pasaba la mano por un mechón de su perfumado cabello tras la oreja.

- Tu padre… desea verte- Dijo.

Él sólo asintió y con fuerzas casi sobrehumanas se levantó de la silla. La conversación reciente con Kagome le había dolido demasiado. Cómo había sido capaz de ocultarle algo a ella, a su Kagome, calmándola, dándole esperanzas que a todas luces eran vanas. No sabía como iba a salir de la situación en que estaba, cómo cumplir a su padre sin lastimar a nadie… ahora eso parecía imposible.

- Gracias- Le dijo, con un hilo de voz y caminó hasta la sala en donde el anciano se encontraba, conectado a numerosas máquinas y una de ellas mostraba el lento latido de su corazón.

Ahí estaba Seika, quien al verlo le hizo un desprecio con su boca, y Sesshoumaru, que lo ignoró por completo.

- Inu… yasha…- Gimió Inu Taisho, recostado en la cama, más pálido que nunca, e irreconocible casi, parecía haber envejecido 10 o 20 años más.- Acércate… hijo…

- Nosotros estaremos afuera- Dijo Seika y salió de allí seguida de su hijo.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente a la cama, le tomó la mano que el anciano buscaba, sentía un nudo muy grande en su pecho por haber ocasionado esto a su anciano padre. No tenía perdón, pero… ¿por qué la vida lo enfrentaba a tan cruel encrucijada? Inuyasha ni siquiera había dormido, la culpa, el temor, la desesperación estaban a punto de hacerlo colapsar y aun así se mantenía en pie, no queriendo volver a fallar a su padre que había hecho tanto por él, no deseando abandonar a Kagome para casarse con una desconocida…

- Padre…- Murmuró.

- Inu… yasha…- Gimió el anciano y cada palabra le costaba un enorme esfuerzo en pronunciarla-… hijo… casi… me has matado…

El joven abrió con sorpresa los ojos, la amargura se extendió ahora en todo su cuerpo.

- No… no, padre…

- Hice… todo por ti… y tu… - El anciano sollozó-… te vuelves a… involucrar con mujeres que… van a terminar… con nuestra familia… el escándalo… la po… pobreza…- Parecía delirar.

- No, no padre, por favor…- Suplicó. Lo veía tan mal, tan al borde de la muerte y todo era por su culpa.

- Debes… casarte con Kikyo… y pronto… si no… no podré soportar una rebeldía más… Inuyasha…no lo soportaré… no…

Sólo se mordió los labios y apretó los puños de sus manos. El anciano comenzó poco a poco a dormirse y cuando ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, el muchacho salió rápido de la habitación, sin escuchar los llamados prepotentes de su madrasta con rumbo a los baños. Estando ahí solo, se miró en el espejo y recordó a Kagome. La muchacha que había confiado en él, que lo había cambiado sin saber, que se había entregado por primera vez… sola en Grecia.

Con su propio puño le dio un golpe seco al espejo, dejando de inmediato un círculo de trizas que él se encargó, con el segundo y más certero golpe de su puño, hacer caer a los lavabos.

Los trocitos pequeños y filosos que brillaban a la luz de la ampolleta, eran como los trozos de su propio corazón, enfrentado a tan terrible encrucijada…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: _**Muchísimas gracias por los más de 700 reviews para esta historia sin duda es un motivo más para seguir avanzando y actualizando tan rápido como pueda**_...

Sinceramente se me dificulta tener a nuestra parejita separada y más aun, sufro mucho de imaginarlos así... pero ustedes saben que en la vida real nada es perfecto y el amor sobre todo tiene un largo camino de pruebas hechas por la vida y las circunstancias que hay que saber enfrentar y superar.

Que esten bien, cuídense mucho y nos vemos, gracias nuevamente por su apoyo.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	23. La Maldad de Natsuna

**Capítulo 23:**** "La Maldad de Natsuna"**

Era de noche cuando la joven sirvienta llegó a la casa. Lo primero que pensó era ir a disculparse con su Señora por la tardanza, pero en cuanto cruzó la estancia Kaede se asomó desde la cocina y le hizo una seña con su mano.

Kagome suspiró fuerte. No quería otra vez enfrentarse a la anciana, el tener que escuchar tantas cosas para dudar de Inuyasha era demasiado doloroso para ella. Aun así, fue hasta la cocina dando un suspiro cansado.

- No vayas a molestarla, ha estado todo el día con jaqueca.- Le dijo Kaede, mirándola fijamente- ¿Dónde estabas?

- En Thira- Respondió con cansancio y se dirigió hasta la silla que permanecía junto a la ventana, su lugar favorito.

La anciana ya no lucía enfadada ni amenazante como en ocasiones anteriores, más bien ahora su rostro denotaba bastante preocupación y para dirigirse a la muchacha utilizó su voz en un tono más suave.

- Sí, lo sé, Kagome… pero mira la hora que es… estaba preocupada ¿puedo saber qué hacías?- Arrugó las cejas- Niña, algo me dice que no estas bien.

La muchacha dirigió la vista hacia el mar. Cómo deseó ser parte de él y así poder llegar tan lejos para alcanzar a Inuyasha. Inuyasha… Inuyasha…

- Estoy bien, Kaede.- Respondió apenas. Aun quería recordar cada detalle de la conversación mantenida hacía un rato, grabárselo en la memoria, no tan sólo sus palabras, sino el tono, el timbre de ella. Quizás estaba enloqueciendo.

- No lo estas, niña- Le dijo con suavidad, posando una mano en su hombro, la joven volteó el rostro para mirarla, a la anciana se le encogió el corazón de ver aquella mirada que solía ser tan alegre y despierta, ahora opacada y triste, como aquellos días en que la madre de ella ya no estaba en este mundo.- Dime qué sucede…- La muchacha bajó la vista, Kaede insistió, su voz era un susurro-… ¿Extrañas demasiado al amo Inuyasha?...- Kagome suspiró con fuerza, pero no dijo nada, la anciana tragó y apartó la mano de su hombro-… Vas a tener que ser fuerte y aceptar lo que te depare el destino entonces… porque… aunque tu digas que él prometió volver, hay muchas personas que… _dicen _(trató de no incluirse para ya no lastimarla) no lo hará… y sea cual sea la verdadera, sólo el tiempo nos dirá, vas a tener que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Kagome cerró los ojos y pensó en aquella posibilidad que decía Kaede, de que Inuyasha no volviera más ¿cómo sería su vida? ¿sería capaz de seguir adelante sin él? Si hoy lo extrañaba tanto, entonces moriría después por su ausencia. Abrió los ojos y apretó los labios notando un nudo doloroso en la garganta. No podría seguir viviendo sin Inuyasha… no, realmente no podría.

- Gracias, Kaede- Respondió con suavidad y volviendo el rostro hacia la ventana.

La anciana la observó un momento. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en esa casa, desde que el niño Inuyasha se había ido, la señora Izayoi casi no se levantaba de la cama y Kagome ni siquiera hablaba. La casa que tanta alegría y tranquilidad hospedaba en ella, ahora su ambiente estaba cargado de melancolía y tristeza.

- Lo peor de todo esto es que no es posible mantener un contacto permanente con Tokio…- Dijo la anciana-… aunque la señora Izayoi tiene a un par de conocidos que cuando vienen a Grecia, le cuentan como andan las cosas allá… es la única forma de enterarse como esta el niño…

Kagome volteó el rostro y la miró, la anciana había volteado y comenzaba a quitarse su delantal muy lentamente y seguía murmurando en las escasas posibilidades de mantener el contacto con Inuyasha, que si llegara a pasar algo seguro se enterarían a los años después y todo eso.

- Kaede…- Entonces extrajo el móvil del bolsillo de su vestido mientras la anciana la miraba con atención-… él me entregó esto… para que nos comunicáramos…- Explicó.

La anciana cocinera arrugó la frente, su rostro denotaba turbación.

- Pe… pero aquí no hay señal, Kagome.

- Bueno, quedamos de acuerdo que me llamaría mientras estuviera yo en Thira, que allá sí hay señal.

- Ohhh- Kaede sonrió apenas y entonces se acercó, miró el móvil con atención, luego enfocó sus ojos en la muchacha- Vaya… con que… por eso tardaste en regresar.

La joven suspiró y bajó la vista mientras guardaba nuevamente el móvil en su bolsillo.

- Tardó en llamarme… su padre… su padre esta muy enfermo… estaba preocupado por su salud… Inuyasha… sufría por él.

Kaede entornó los ojos.

- Ay, Kami Sama, "hierba mala nunca muere"- Rezongó.- Entonces… pudiste hablar con el niño Inuyasha…- La sirvienta asintió-… pues… podrías decirle para la próxima que si es posible, se regrese a ver a su madre… me preocupa como esta ella.

Por un momento, Kagome pareció olvidarse de sus propios problemas.

- Lo he notado. Esta actuando… muy extraño, incluso lo hizo con Inuyasha, tuve la impresión que ella quería que se fuera.

- Pero no es sólo eso…- Murmuró Kaede, bajando aun más la voz-… después de aquella tormenta, cuando la acompañé a Thira para que conversara con el contador… luego de aquella entrevista, en que por supuesto yo la esperé fuera de la oficina, me pareció que la señora lucía bastante alterada y pálida, tan pálida como la cal. Le pregunté qué sucedía y me dijo lo mismo que a Inuyasha… yo tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… Myoga también lo cree…

La joven sirvienta tragó con fuerza y no pudo evitar sentirse asustada por todas aquellas cosas y que se mezclaban con actitudes, gestos, palabras de su Señora en el último tiempo. Suspiró con fuerza y se puso de pie.

- Yo también estoy preocupada… mañana, cuando desayunemos juntas, le preguntaré…- Alzó las cejas-… a ver si me dice algo… pero lo intentaré.

- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado cuando hables con la Señora, sé delicada.

Kagome sonrió a medias, por supuesto que sería delicada, después de todo, era su Señora. Se acercó a la mejilla de la anciana y la besó.

- Buenas noches, Kaede.

- Buenas noches, pequeña.

La vio alejarse hacia su habitación y mientras la observaba volvió a preguntarse si las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Suspiró. A sus años, quizás bien le vendría un retiro, lo sabía, pero era imposible abandonar a su Señora Izayoi después de servirle toda una vida y sabía que los demás sirvientes, ancianos como ella a excepción de Natsuna, tenían el mismo pensamiento.

Se marchó a su habitación rogando a Kami para que todo saliera bien y cuando apagó la luz de la cocina, tropezó con la sirvienta Natsuna que se encontraba junto a la salida. Kaede arrugó la frente.

- Pero… ¿qué haces ahí escondida?

La joven se sacudió la ropa apretando los labios y luego, al escuchar la pregunta de la cocinera, mostró una bandeja con el té que había preparado para el ama de la casa.

- Pues vengo a dejar esto… la señora Izayoi no abrió así que se lo dejé en la puerta, ahora fui a buscar y el té estaba intacto.

- ¿No quiso eso tampoco?- Se sorprendió la anciana.

Natsuna caminó hasta el lavaplatos y comenzó a lavar la loza que traía, la cual era muy poca.

- ¡Bah!- Y se encogió de hombros- Si no me hubiera gritado que la dejara dormir hubiera jurado que se había muerto.

Kaede se horrorizó.

- ¡Oh! No digas eso ¡niña insolente!- La increpó, pero la joven sirvienta sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió ocupada en su quehacer.

Kaede abandonó a regañadientes la cocina dejando sola a la muchacha, la cual, luego de terminar, se quitó su delantal y se quedó junto a la mesa, pensando.

Había escuchado la conversación que mantenía esa anciana con la petulante de Kagome. Casi se atragantó cuando confirmó sus sospechas… que esa tonta había _seducido_ al amo. Porque eso era lo que había pasado ¿cómo el joven Inuyasha se iba a fijar en una sucia sirvienta como _esa_? Imposible. Seguro Kagome lo había enredado… con esos aires de superioridad que tenía, creyéndose la dueña de la casa sólo porque la Señora le tenía ciertos "privilegios".

- Estúpida…- Masculló, apretando los puños de su mano.

Primero, volviendo loco al joven Kouga, un pescador apuesto al cual muchas jovencitas, incluida ella, se sentían atraídas… luego el joven amo, con ese rostro tan seductor, sus ojos diabólicos y su estampa de playboy que cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sonrojarse…

- Maldita…

Un móvil. La maldita tenía un móvil y así seguiría comunicándose con él. Si la señora Izayoi había sucumbido ante la "amabilidad" de esa tonta, seguro sería capaz también quizás de qué con el joven amo… ¡la muy desgraciada había incluso asistido a su ridículo baile con él!

Quizás el amo estaba siendo manipulado, enredado por las artimañas de Kagome.

Natsuna se llevó un dedo a la boca y se lo mordisqueó, tratando de pensar en algo, en cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer con tal de que esa tonta no llegara jamás a ser su ama ¡eso jamás! Pero así como iban las cosas, con su señora embobada por ella y su hijo en las mismas condiciones, era probable que eso pasara.

- ¡Maldita Kagome!- Masculló, con una rabia tan grande que casi se arrancó una uña completa. Dio un pequeño gritito llevándose nuevamente el dedo a la boca, esta vez para calmar la sensación de dolor y maldiciendo una vez más a su compañera sirvienta ya que ella tenía toda la culpa.

Se marchó a dormir imaginando un futuro en donde Kagome fuera quien mandaba y ella tendría que obedecer ¿qué más podría hacer? No tenía familia y tendría que quedarse ahí para toda la vida, como la anciana Kaede y luego, quizás terminaría lamiéndole los talones para conseguir algún beneficio o mejores condiciones de trabajo.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta de Kagome, pensando en que quizás estaba exagerando. Esa niña jamás sería su ama, imposible, el joven amo no llegaría a tanto… quizás sólo la utilizó, como una _aventura_ de verano.

Sonrió satisfecha al imaginar a Kagome esperando en vano al hijo de su ama. Pero de pronto recordó el móvil. El móvil que les servía para comunicarse, de otra forma, era imposible, a menos que el joven Inuyasha regresara a la isla.

Una idea perversa se posó en su cerebro dando solución a todos sus temores egoístas. Miró la puerta de la sirvienta y notó que bajo la rendija no se reflejaba la luz, lo cual le demostraba que quizás estaba dormida.

Se acercó y muy despacio abrió la puerta, no le tenía miedo a Kagome, pero sí temió verse sorprendida ¿y qué le diría? Pensaba en algo pero entonces vio a la muchacha en la cama y ella ya estaba dormida.

- ¿Kagome?- Susurró, muy despacito, sólo para cerciorarse que sí lo estaba.

Como la joven no contestó, Natsuna sonrió y avanzó, muy lentamente, hacia donde estaba el móvil. Era fácil encontrarlo ya que ella lo había dejado en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama. Lo tomó y vio una botella de perfume que había visto en el dormitorio del amo, hizo un desprecio con la boca sintiendo rabia por Kagome pero luego sonrió, sabiendo que lo que le había quitado le era muy preciado y que así ya no tendría forma de comunicarse con el joven Inuyasha y quizás éste pensaría que ella ya se había olvidado de todo.

* * *

Se despertó con la sensación de que aun soñaba. Pero no era así, porque la luz del sol del amanecer le daba justo en el rostro, así que no era de noche, porque al llevarse la mano al pecho que seguía latiendo desbocado, vestía su camisa de dormir y porque al mirar a su alrededor no estaba en su casita de Thira e Inuyasha no estaba ahí, sino en su alcoba y completamente sola.

Se sentó y llevó las manos a sus ojos, restregándolos, evitando que se le formaran las lágrimas de la tristeza. Suspiró y pensó que un día más era soportable, total, el tiempo seguía avanzando y así traería consigo a Inuyasha.

Realizó la misma rutina de todos los días de forma casi mecánica. Fue al baño donde se duchó, volvió a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse, peinó sus cabellos y luego volteó hasta la mesita para aspirar el aroma del perfume que Inuyasha había dejado en su cuarto. Era una… tortura, cada vez que lo hacía se llenaba de sensaciones y emociones que evocaban su ojos, su boca esbozando una sonrisa burlona, su piel con sabor a madera, su boca posesiva y experta… para luego despertar a la dura realidad. Pero en esta ocasión sus manos no alcanzaron a llegar hasta la pequeña botellita de vidrio azul ya que su mirada se detuvo en el vacio lugar en donde antes, hasta anoche, se encontraba el móvil.

Arrugó la frente y sus ojos recorrieron con rapidez la superficie plana, el corazón de inmediato comenzó a latir fuerte, desbocado. Ella miró a su alrededor, pensando en que quizás se le había caído, de alguna forma, a la cama. Levantó las sábanas y luego, no satisfecha y sintiendo ya que la sangre se congelaba, comenzó a quitarlas de ella, arrancándolas y abandonándolas en el piso. Sin obtener resultado se arrodilló y buscó alrededor de la mesita, luego bajo la cama y después recorrió toda la habitación, cada vez más asustada, más impaciente, más al borde de la desesperación.

Pensó en que había sido una ilusión suya haberlo dejado en la mesita, así que comenzó a hurgar la cajonera de ésta, luego los bolsillos de su ropa sucia que estaba en un canasto, junto a su armario; sobre el pequeño escritorio; entre sus viejos libros, revisó todo, absolutamente todo y no encontró el móvil.

Con las lagrimas en los ojos pero aun sin caer de ellos, la muchacha se quedó estática en medio de su cuarto, consternada por la pérdida de algo tan valioso que Inuyasha le había confiado. Sin eso estaba perdida, sin su móvil ¿cómo se comunicarían?

- Qui… quizás se me cayó, después de mostrárselo a Kaede- Musitó, esperanzada, pero con el cuerpo temblando y casi sudando frío.

Corrió hacia el pasillo y miró este con precisión, rogando a Kami para que obrara un milagro, repitiendo el mismo camino que había hecho la noche anterior y no obtuvo resultado. En la cocina, Kaede ya estaba preparando las tazas cuando vio a la muchacha aparecer con el rostro muy pálido y los ojos enrojecidos, sin siquiera mirarla, recorrió la cocina murmurando cosas que no logró entender y su vista fija en el suelo.

- Pero… ¿qué te pasa, Kagome?

La joven alzó el rostro, al borde del llanto, su ojos los tenía muy abiertos, su cuerpo entero temblaba, de su frente se notaba que sudaba.

- Oh… El móvil… el móvil no lo encuentro…

Kaede la observó levemente preocupada, alzó la mirada y recorrió la cocina con la vista, volviéndola luego hasta la muchacha.

- Quizás se te cayó en el pasillo.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No esta ahí!- Gimió apretando los puños y llevándose las manos al rostro, quería calmarse pero no podía.

La anciana volteó y colocó toda la loza en una gran bandeja para llevarla a la sala, cuando volteó aun Kagome seguía allí, mirando a su alrededor con sus ojos que casi salían de sus orbes, el flequillo húmedo, las manos temblorosas que había llevado en puño a la boca.

- Tal vez lo dejaste en tu habitación… o en otro lugar… por Kami, Kagome ¡tranquilízate!

Kagome la miró pero no reaccionó, en ese instante entró Natsuna quien la miró y sonrió como nunca, pues estaba tan feliz que hasta sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Qué pasó, Kagome? ¿se te perdió algo?

La joven sirvienta la siguió con la vista, mientras Natsuna caminaba hasta el cuartillo de los útiles de aseo que estaba junto a la cocina, sonriendo, alzando la barbilla, caminando como si fuera la dueña del mundo. Y entonces Kagome lo comprendió, claro que sí. No era tonta para no saber que esa chica la odiaba, la aborrecía en realidad, así que corrió hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros con fuerza. Ambas eran casi igual en contextura pero debido a la rabia y la desesperación Kagome estaba empleando una fuerza sobre-humana.

- ¡¡Tu lo tienes!! ¡lo sacaste de mi habitación! ¡Sí, porque me odias!- Bramó, zamarreando a la muchacha. Natsuna intentó quitársela de encima pero no pudo, Kagome parecía enloquecida- Entrégamelo ¡¡entrégamelo!! ¡Es mío! ¡¡¡Entrégamelo!!!

Kaede había dejado la bandeja e intentado separar a Kagome de la otra chica pero no lo logró, ambas habían comenzado a arañarse y tironearse del cabello pero era Kagome quien estaba actuando como endemoniada. Pidió ayuda a Myoga, que aunque anciano, en algo ayudó a apartar a Natsuna de la niña Higurashi, mientras la cocinera sujetaba las manos con fuerza de la sirvienta enloquecida, la cual seguía gritando y deseando golpear a la otra.

Antes de salir, Natsuna volteó el rostro y lanzó el veneno, con rabia, porque todavía le dolía el cabello donde Kagome se lo había tironeado y le ardía un brazo donde había sufrido un terrible arañazo.

- ¡¡Lo lancé al mar!!

Kagome, que era llevada por Kaede hasta una silla, miró a la muchacha y sufrió un colapso nervioso que a la anciana le fue imposible poder calmar. La sirvienta lloraba, gritaba y se retorcía a sí misma al no poder soltarse del fuerte agarre de la cocinera, que finalmente cayó sentada en la silla rendida de cansancio ante la impotencia y el dolor que le causaba haber perdido algo tan valioso. Finalmente enrolló sus piernas sobre la silla y ocultó el rostro entre ellas, llorando sin parar.

Izayoi se apareció asustada en la cocina preguntando lo que había sucedido. No había bajado antes ya que se encontraba en la ducha y debido al agua que caía no había escuchado gran parte de la pelea, pero sí los gritos de Kagome queriendo golpear a Natsuna y luego el llanto de la muchacha.

Kaede la miró asustada, luego dirigió la mirada hacia Kagome, que seguía llorando dolorosamente.

- Eh… una pelea con Natsuna… es que… le botó unos libros que ella quería mucho- Mintió, tragando con fuerza.

Izayoi se acercó a Kagome y le acarició el cabello.

- Pero querida… no llores por ese tipo de cosas…

La sirvienta ni siquiera la escuchó. Izayoi volteó el rostro hasta la cocinera y la miró compungida.

- Es que… los libros eran un recuerdo de su mamá… creo…- Volvió a mentir Kaede, dándole la espalda a su Señora porque odiaba tener que mentirle así.

Izayoi miró a la muchacha con infinita tristeza, le acarició el cabello y comenzó a hablarle para tranquilizarla.

- No llores, querida, no llores… Natsuna tal vez se equivocó… no llores por los libros… sé que eran un recuerdo pero… quédate con la sensación de haberlos tenido o… yo misma te regalaré los que tu quieras… dime cuales son…

No obtuvo respuesta y Kagome seguía llorando.

- Déjela, Señora… no le hará caso ahora. Su desayuno esta preparado.- Dijo Kaede, con profunda pena y mostrándole la bandeja.

La mujer se llevó una mano al corazón sintiendo pena por Kagome, pero encontró que Kaede tenía razón, debía dejarla sola ahora, así que se marcharon al salón.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿cómo se comunicaría con Inuyasha? ¿qué pensaría él cuando llamara y no obtuviera respuesta? Cada vez sentía que el corazón se despedazaba más y más y la impotencia era tan grande que seguía llorando sin saber qué hacer. Intentó, se devanó los sesos tratando de buscar una solución, una idea para poder hablar con él, pero no la encontró, era imposible, ni siquiera su madre podía comunicarse directamente con él.

Tantas horas llorando y tanto pensar que sentía ya no estaba en este mundo. A veces, cuando apartaba la cabeza de entre sus piernas y miraba, veía una niebla y figuras borrosas que se acercaban a ella y luego se alejaban. También escuchaba sus voces, pero no podía entenderles, ni tampoco quería hacerlo, sólo quería quedarse ahí y ya no moverse más. Todo estaba perdido.

Pasó la tarde ahí mismo, ya esta vez con la cabeza levantada, afirmada en el vidrio de la ventana y con la mirada perdida en la cocina. Kaede a veces le hablaba pero ella no respondía. A Natsuna no volvió a ver, quizás la habían enviado a algún lado o evitaba pasar por ahí. Finalmente Kagome pensó, que ahora lo único que tendría que hacer era esperar a Inuyasha, nada más, esperar que regresara y ahí contarle lo sucedido. Él la amaba, seguro entendería y creería lo que pasó. Luego ambos reirían de lo sucedido y todo volvería a ser como antes, no, mucho mejor.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir y volvía a llorar por lo perdido. Lo único que le quedaba era su perfume y quizás, media desvariando, se durmió con la botellita afirmada en su pecho.

Durante la mañana del siguiente día tuvo fiebre, lo sabía por tanto llorar, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y le ardía la vista, además se encontraba algo mareada, aun así se levantó y decidió que tenía que seguir adelante, no enfermarse ni dejarse llevar por la tristeza o melancolía sólo para que cuando Inuyasha regresara la viera bien y entonces retomarían lo que habían perdido en el tiempo separados.

Bajó y ayudó a Kaede con el desayuno, en completo silencio.

- Me alegro que bajaras, ya me estabas preocupando- Dijo la anciana.

Kagome suspiró, ahogando un sollozo entre sus labios.

- Yo… no importa…- Dijo con la voz muy débil, entonces tragó con fuerza-… sólo debo esperar a que regrese Inuyasha…

Pero le dolía demasiado pasarse días sin escuchar su voz.

- Tranquila, niña, tranquila- La consoló Kaede, mientras el acariciaba el rostro.- Eres una muchacha fuerte así que vas a dejar de llorar y tratar que la Señora no se preocupe de verte así… ya sabes como esta.

La joven sirvienta bajó la vista avergonzada.

- Lo… lo siento… lo siento mucho…- Se mordisqueó los labios y trató de no recordar lo sucedido, luego alzó la vista a la cocinera-… es que… _quiero esta a su lado_ ¿lo entiendes?

Kaede sonrió con levedad.

- Lo sé.- Afirmó.- Ya, ahora, ve a dejar estas cosas a la mesa que la Señora debe estar esperando.

Respirando profundamente y mentalizándose mantener la cordura, Kagome hizo lo pedido. Aquella mañana en el desayuno intentó estar atenta a la conversación de su Señora, ésta le habló de unas cosas muy graciosas, anécdotas que antes ya había escuchado, pero que sólo intentaban hacerla sonreír. Lo hizo, aunque levemente, y luego la mujer le prometió comprar muchos libros y rogó a Kagome que no guardara rencor a Natsuna ya que, estaba segura, había sido sólo una equivocación y no mala intención.

El desayuno llegaba a su fin cuando llamaron a la puerta, fue Kagome quien abrió y recibió a una mujer japonesa que ella antes había visto. Sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer que era la amiga de su Señora que iba a Japón de vez en cuando y traía noticias de su hijo. La emoción cedió rápidamente cuando la muchacha reaccionó y se dio cuenta que nada sacaba con hablar con ella porque seguro venía recién llegando de allá, puesto que el verano estaba por terminar y esa mujer lo pasaba en Japón junto a su marido.

Aun así, ansiosa y deseosa de escuchar _algo_ de Inuyasha, se quedó junto a las mujeres que pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en cómodos sillones para hablar.

- ¡Por Kami! Mi hijo se fue hace poco y tu estas de regreso…- Bromeó Izayoi-… ¿qué noticias podrías traerme de él que ya sé?

La mujer dejó su lujoso bolso de marca junto a ella mientras se acomodaba la falda.

- Sí, sé todo lo que pasó con él allá en Japón… ¿lo sabes?

Izayoi se puso muy seria.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, Inuyasha me lo contó todo. Era una trampa, una mujercita de _esas,_ de mala clase, trató de comprometerlo mintiendo a cerca de su embarazo.

Kagome afirmó la espalda en la pared, escuchando y alzando los ojos al cielo. Las mejillas ardían demasiado y pensó que necesitaba algo para apaciguar la fiebre.

- Fue todo un escándalo allá… horrible… pero Inu Taisho ha logrado esclarecer en algo el asunto… finalmente se supo que era una trampa de sus enemigos.

- Inu Taisho siempre tendrá enemigos por ambicioso…- Dijo Izayoi-… y millonario… ruego para que mi hijo no corra la misma suerte.

La mujer sonrió y entonces abrió su cartera, de ella extrajo un periódico japonés.

- Pues ojalá que Inuyasha este seguro, aunque creo que ya ni una mujercita codiciosa querrá cazarlo para casarse fingiendo un embarazo porque mira… páginas sociales…- Hojeó el periódico mientras Izayoi la observaba confundida y Kagome la miraba fijamente-… aquí ¿ves?...- Izayoi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su amiga sonrió, la sirvienta deseó correr y arrebatarle el periódico a esa mujer-… se comprometió… tu hijo se casará con… Kikyo Namura, hija del Senador Oniguno Namura y heredera de una gran fortuna ¿Qué tal?

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca, el cuerpo, a pesar de la fiebre, se le congeló, tembló y sus dientes castañearon de frío, todo a su alrededor se movió mientras ella musitaba un: _no, no, no, no…_

Las mujeres dieron un brinco al escuchar un golpe seco que finalmente fue del cuerpo de Kagome cuando se desmayó.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Para que no me maten, **les dedico este capítulo** (aunque triste en contenido, pero bastante difícil de escribir ya que me costó mucho ordenar las ideas y redactarlas) **a todos ustedes que siempre me dejan un review con sus comentarios, ánimos y apoyo, ya saben que sin ese incentivo, quizás la productividad o la actualización del fic sería escasa jeje.**

Si se fijaron, inserté una frase que puse entre cursiva, es de Kagome a Inuyasha... ahh, seguro la reconocieron n.n

Recuerden, se debe pasar por un camino difícil, doloroso y tortuoso, pero el amor que es verdadero sobrevive a todo eso y más, así que tranquilas, se sufre un poco pero ya saben que me gustan los finales felices :)

Se cuidan mucho y que tengan un feliz inicio de semana.

**_Lady_**.


	24. Resignación

**Capítulo 24:**** "Resignación"**

La desesperación, frustración y el desconcierto que le causaba todo lo que estaba viviendo, lo estaba volviendo loco. Apretó los dientes y esperó, por milésima vez, que aquel irritante sonido cesara y que se dejara en cambio escuchar la dulce y femenina voz de _ella_, para dejarse llevar por los recuerdos de un paisaje soleado, caluroso y tranquilo, en donde podía incluso sentir el puro y fresco a mar sólo con imaginarlo, tranquilizarse, tal vez, apaciguar su corazón, quizás, calmar su impotencia por un par de segundos siquiera… pero no, Kagome no contestaba y se preguntó una vez más si algo malo había sucedido, o el móvil había tenido un desperfecto, quizás las líneas telefónicas funcionaban mal allá… era el quinto día sin poder comunicarse con ella. Cinco días desde la primera y última vez que hablaron por teléfono. Suspiró pesadamente, fue en ese instante en que Miroku se acercó y le entregó en silencio un periódico de días atrás.

Ahí estaba su fotografía de archivo, de un evento social al que había asistido un par de meses atrás, y al lado, la fotografía de la muchacha que su padre había escogido como esposa, también de archivo, caminando por las calles de Tokio, era para anunciar el inesperado compromiso.

- Pero… ¿¿pero quien rayos autorizó esto??- Masculló en voz baja, mirando a su amigo con los ojos llenos de furia.

El otro se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un vaso de café.

- Tu padre lo autorizó el mismo día que llegaste…

Inuyasha sólo tomó el vaso de plástico entre sus manos, no lo bebió, aunque si lo hubiera hecho quizás tampoco hubiera notado lo extremadamente caliente que estaba, seguía mirando alternativamente a su asistente y la fotografía. Allí, aparte de las imágenes de los jóvenes, salía un pequeño resumen de quienes eran y la posible fecha de la boda. Para un par de meses más.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se desorbitaron.

Un par de meses solamente…

Alzó el rostro y miró a la joven que se suponía era su prometida, conversando con Seika. Kikyo, desde el primer día había asistido a la clínica para conocer la salud de Inu Taisho, por supuesto había dicho que venía en nombre de su padre quien estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su amigo, pero él sabía que no era tan así, cada vez que estaba él junto al anciano e ingresaba Kikyo para conversar, el viejo hacía caras muy graciosas y cómplices de quien molesta a un par de enamorados.

Ella parecía no darse cuenta de la situación e Inuyasha no se molestó en averiguar esa información.

- Mi padre…- Masculló lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos y observando a la mujer.-… mi padre… y lo que él dice… debo acatarlo…

Su asistente tragó fuertemente, pensando en que efectivamente así era, nadie podía oponerse a Inu Taisho jamás, menos ahora. Observó a la mujer una vez más y sólo en ese momento acertó porqué era que le llamaba tanto la atención ahora, precisamente ahora y no antes.

- No crees… - Dijo Miroku algo incómodo-… que… tu futura esposa tiene… ¿un ligero… parecido a _esa_ _muchacha que vive_ en la casa de tu madre?

Él, que miraba a la mujer sin darse cuenta de hacerlo, volteó rápidamente el rostro hasta su amigo, sus ojos casi echaron chispas, Miroku puso ambas manos en frente a modo de defensa.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿¡estas loco o qué!?

- Sólo… sólo es un comentario… no te enfades, vaya… volviste a ser la polvorita de antes- Agregó, pero eso último lo dijo muy bajito para que Inuyasha no lo escuchara.

- ¡Feh! Qué ocurrencias tienes, Miroku.

Y entonces, Inuyasha por primera vez la observó con fijeza y mientras la joven conversaba aun con Seika, el de ojos dorados recorrió el cabello negro y largo y se dijo que no, no era igual, Kikyo lo tenía extremadamente liso y muy largo, casi le alcanzaba el muslo, no como Kagome, que aunque su cabello era negro, no era del todo lacio, hasta la cintura, recordaba sus ondas en las puntas que él acarició una noche de tormenta, allá, lejos en Grecia. Tampoco Kagome era tan alta como Kikyo, ni su cuerpo tan bien formado, la muchacha de Thira era delgada y pequeña y su piel blanca tampoco era tan pálida. No, no eran iguales, concluyó, haciendo una mueca y desvió la vista de la mujer para posarla sobre el móvil que tenía entre sus manos, le devolvió el vaso de café a su amigo.

- Qué diablos habrá pasado…- Masculló y sin poder soportarlo más, apoyó la cabeza entre sus piernas y la cubrió con ambas manos, en un estado de completo abandono y de quien no sabe qué hacer.

- Entonces… ¿es verdad?- Preguntó después de un gran silencio Miroku, que no se había movido de su lado y que terminaba de beber el café que a esas alturas ya estaba bastante frío.

Inuyasha alzó el rostro hacia él completamente turbado. El de ojos azules tuvo compasión por él. Estaba cansado, demasiado y ya se le notaban unas tenues sombras negras bajo los ojos debido a la falta de sueño, también estaba tenso, de muy mal humor y su ropa era un completo desastre.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo de… la boda. No quise preguntarte antes por que estabas pendiente de la condición de tu padre…

Le faltó aire para respirar, el corazón latió fuerte y doloroso, sentía otra vez el nudo amargo y doloroso en su garganta, una fuerza poderosa quería explotar, así que le costaba estoicamente mantener dentro de su cuerpo, que retenía apretando puños, tensando el rostro, golpeando paredes o espejos, lo que fuera… por sentirse miserablemente acorralado. Entre el amor o el deber.

Se burló de sí mismo, mientras posaba sus ojos en una de sus manos que él había vendado con torpeza después de golpear el espejo del baño de varones. Si pudiera arrancar, retroceder el tiempo, encontrar una salida a tan grande dilema pero por más que pensaba, más en la desesperación caía. Miró nuevamente su móvil, pensando en donde estaba la dueña de su corazón…

- Lo pregunto porque todo el mundo ya lo sabe, este periódico salió hace un par de días atrás y han llamado infinidad de veces a la oficina para confirmarlo… he dado instrucciones a tu secretaria que no diga nada por ahora… pero necesito una confirmación y… tu padre me acaba de decir que sí lo es.

Inuyasha arrugó más la frente y bajó la vista, sin saber qué diablos decir ¿qué decir? ¿contradecir al viejo y decirle que no se casaría? Ya lo había hecho y éste casi se había muerto, más encima le había sacado en cara lo que había hecho para ayudarlo y también estaba el asunto de enmendar el terrible error de haberlos dejado casi en la ruina y enlodar su prestigioso apellido que Inu Taisho se había encargado durante muchos años de hacerlo respetar.

- ¿Y entonces? Ella esta aquí no por tu padre, sino que cumpliendo el rol de prometida- Agregó Miroku, refiriéndose a Kikyo que en ese momento miraba a Inuyasha.

El muchacho de ojos dorados concentró la vista aterrada en el piso ahora. Él tenía razón, las cosas ya estaban decididas aunque él no hubiera dicho nada y toda esa suma de situaciones y hechos, más sus culpas, miedos y remordimientos no hicieron más que acrecentar la desesperación, porque sabía que ya no tenía salida, no la había.

Miró una vez más el móvil pensando en ella. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿algo había pasado para que ya no quisiera recibir sus llamadas? Y entonces, como si algo hiciera click en su cerebro, recordó lo del periódico y la sangre se le heló. Su madre siempre sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en Tokio ¿cómo? Contactos, lógico y también… los medios. Comenzó a jadear. Entonces ella sabía… su madre sabía lo del compromiso… si eso era así… entonces Kagome ya estaba enterada del asunto ¿era eso entonces? ¿era por eso que no quería contestar su llamada? Oh, no, no… no, quizás… qué cosas estaba imaginando de él ¿qué había jugado con sus sentimientos? ¿Qué la había utilizado? Oh por Kami, por Kami…

- Maldición Miroku…- Masculló poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con pánico-… tengo… tengo que ir a Grecia… debo…

El de ojos azules se asustó y lo detuvo de los hombros, Inuyasha temblaba y musitaba desesperado, Miroku trató de que se tranquilizara y lo obligó a sentarse, mientras Kikyo observaba la escena con cara de preocupación.

- Calma… calma, Inuyasha.

- Debo ir, decirle que yo no jugué… tengo que ir a Grecia… Oh, Kagome…

- No puedes ir, si tu padre se entera se va a morir.

Inuyasha lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos. Su asistente suspiró y habló con voz pausada, miró de reojo a Kikyo y luego intentó sonreírle, para tranquilizarla y no se acercara, luego volvió el rostro hacia su amigo.

- Escucha… ya lo sospechaba… - Le dijo, Inuyasha lo miraba fijamente pero no reaccionaba a sus palabras-… te… involucraste con esa muchacha ¿verdad?… pero no puedes regresar, si tu padre se entera que volviste allá aunque sea sólo para hablar…

- Oh, Miroku, pero debo decirle ¿qué va a pensar de mi? Y sufrirá, por Kami…- Ocultó el rostro con una mano visiblemente descontrolado, Miroku lo levantó a duras penas y lo arrastró al baño que estaba cerca sólo para que Kikyo ni la malvada madrastra se acercaran a interrumpirles, en las condiciones que estaba Inuyasha era bien probable que este les gritara en cara aquella temible verdad.

Miró rápidamente por si habían más personas y cuando se aseguró que estaban solos, cerró la puerta y él afirmó la espalda en ella para que nadie pasara, mientras Inuyasha se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

- Inuyasha… por favor. Escuché a tu padre anoche sobre el incidente que hubo en tu casa, cuando tuvo el ataque…- Ahí, el muchacho de ojos dorados se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido-… sí, se lo contó a tu… madrastra…- Inuyasha abrió aun más los ojos-… bueno, lo comprendo, es su esposa y entre los esposos no hay secretos.

Y es que ni él si tuviera una esposa como la fría Seika le contaría algo así, pero siempre había pensado que Inu Taisho o era muy astuto o quizás estaba siendo bien manipulado por su esposa.

Inuyasha ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Toda la presión, el desequilibrio y desesperación afloró ahí mismo, ya no pudiendo más contenerlo, se balanceó y Miroku pensó que caería pero el muchacho azotó la espalda en la pared, a su lado, la cual le sirvió para no desfallecer. Mantuvo oculto el rostro entre sus manos y luego, dándose cuenta que aun mantenía el móvil en una de ellas, lo miró y lo lanzó lejos. Este se rompió al instante.

Se produjo un silencio demasiado extenso.

- No puedo creer… que todo este perdido….- Murmuró al fin, alzando los ojos al techo.

- Si no hay otro medio para comunicarte con ellos allá…- Explicó Miroku-… iré yo, pero tendrás que cubrirme con tu viejo.

Inuyasha bajó la vista y lo miró, aunque su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna ahora, era como si de pronto, la desesperación, rabia y todos los sentimientos que había tenido durante días se hubieran ido, dejándolo ahí, vacío, marchito, sin vida.

- Tu.

- Puedo… aclarar las cosas con ella y decirle, explicarle que esto fue algo más bien forzado…

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

- Claro, ella me odiará de todas maneras.

- Pero sabrá que no la engañaste allá en Thira, que es lo que te preocupa ¿o no?

Inuyasha tragó, mirándolo fijamente. La verdad, la verdad era que no había motivo para que Miroku fuera, ni siquiera que él mismo fuera a Grecia ¿a qué? ¿a confirmar su boda? ¿a romperle el corazón de todas formas? El resultado siempre sería el mismo.

Suspiró con fuerza y pensó en su padre. Aquella noche, cuando le reveló acerca de sus sentimientos por Kagome, creyó que lo entendería, pero no había sido así, se había equivocado por completo y por culpa de su estúpida bocota e imprudencia el viejo casi se había muerto. Revivir los sentimientos que le causaron ver a su padre que parecía irse al otro mundo era demasiado doloroso y se sentía el peor hijo, el bastardo realmente que no merecía tener un padre tan bueno como aquel… no lo merecía…

Suspiró y cerró los ojos otra vez. Sentía el aire helado colarse por las filtraciones de las ventanas, envolviéndolo y sumergiéndolo en un estado de melancolía y tristeza, al abrir los ojos vio el cielo gris de Tokio. Era otoño casi, pero parecía invierno realmente, lo único que faltaba era que nevara.

Frío, tristeza y nada más, igual que su corazón.

- No… no vale la pena ir ahora, mi padre te necesita y si sabe que estas fuera…- Hizo una mueca dolorosa-… no tengo salida, tampoco confío en alguien más… pero de todas formas… si Kagome ya sabe esta noticia pues…

Ni siquiera creía lo que decía. No procesaba lo que hablaba, porque si realmente lo hiciera, si reflexionara, se daría cuenta que JAMÁS se quedaría ahí sin volver una vez más a ver, a la bella muchacha de la isla soleada…

* * *

La agitación, el temor, miedo, la tristeza, poco a poco aquellos sentimientos comenzaron a abandonarla, entonces pudo sentir que podía respirar pausadamente, el calor que antes la embargaba ya se había ido, la pesadez en el cuerpo cesó, para así entonces, después de estar sumergida entre las tinieblas de sus pesadillas por días, ser capaz de estar consciente, tener la fuerza para entreabrir los ojos y darse cuenta que volvía a la luz.

Entrecerró los ojos varias veces, sus pupilas se encontraban adoloridas debido a la luminiscencia del lugar, le tomó un par de segundos que sus ojos se acostumbraran y entonces notó que estaba en su habitación, era de día, aunque todo estaba en absoluto silencio, se encontraba sola ahí y algo pesado y frío estaba sobre su frente.

Alzó una mano y ésta le tembló, la sintió débil, con esfuerzo la acercó a su frente y tocó. Sólo era un trozo de tela húmedo, lo retiró y lo miró, el paño cayó de sus dedos débiles aun, entre las sábanas. Kagome intentó recordar… ¿había sido una pesadilla o… realidad?

Trató incorporarse y fue un suplicio el sólo sentarse en la cama. Todo giraba así que entrecerró los ojos, respirando profundamente varias veces hasta que el mundo dejó de moverse y ella comenzara a sentir que volvía a la vida. Observó a su alrededor, el silencio era abrumador ¿dónde estaban todos? A su lado había un cuenco de greda de aquellos que tenía Kaede en la cocina, lleno de agua fría, entonces miró el paño húmedo y comprendió, que había estado con fiebre, esa era la razón de porqué estaba en cama y había despertado en esas condiciones.

En ese instante la puerta de su alcoba se abrió y entró la anciana cocinera, al mirar a la muchacha se sorprendió muchísimo y aceleró el paso hasta la cama rebosante de alegría.

- ¡Oh! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!- Casi sollozó, le acercó ambas manos rugosas al rostro para comprobar el calor de su cuerpo y sonrió aun más- Ay niña, la fiebre se ha ido, Kami Sama ¡pero qué te ha pasado!- Luego volteó y caminó presurosa hasta la puerta- Señora, Señora, Kagome ya despertó.

La muchacha mantenía aun los ojos entrecerrados, observó a la anciana con demasiada turbación, jamás la había visto tan emocionada y menos aun, que sollozara ahora que se sentaba a su lado.

- Kaede…- Murmuró, pero su voz era aun más débil que parecía el rumor del viento.

- Oh, niña, niña, que susto nos has causado… estuviste así casi una semana. Claro que despertabas pero aun con fiebre, hablabas un momento y caían otra vez…

En eso entró Izayoi quien al verla corrió y se sentó junto a la anciana, pero abrazó a la muchacha, muy emocionada.

- Kagome, Kagome… oh, querida niña…- Luego se apartó y la miró con preocupación. A la sirvienta le sorprendió ver lo diferente que ella lucía. La Señora Izayoi parecía muy demacrada y pálida, ni siquiera su cabello parecía tan brillante como antes, además ¿era su impresión o estaba más delgada? No dijo nada porque pensó, que quizás aun estaba demasiado desorientada y debía ser sólo su impresión, nada más.

- Siento…- Comenzó a hablar, la garganta la tenía hecha un nudo y ella se relamió los labios, al pasarse la lengua por ellos sintió las heridas en la superficie, Kaede rápidamente le acercó un vaso con agua.

- Tranquila, tranquila… debes estar aun demasiado deshidratada...

- Es que tener fiebre por casi una semana…- Agregó Izayoi y la sonrisa que esbozaba desapareció y ella se estremeció-… los doctores no supieron dar un diagnóstico, sólo tenías fiebre, mucha fiebre, era todo… esto fue… realmente muy extraño…- Miró a Kagome con preocupación-… dijo que quizás… habías pasado por algo muy fuerte pero le dije que no, que todo estaba normal en tu vida ¿verdad?

Y entonces lo recordó, su mirada se desvió hacia Kaede quien bajó la vista y lucía triste ahora, sus dedos arrugados comenzaron a juguetear nerviosamente con su delantal de cocina.

Comenzó a respirar fuertemente y sus mejillas se encendieron, el vaso que sostenía su mano comenzó a temblar y ella, lo acercó rápidamente a los labios. Pero casi no podía tragar, el nudo era inmenso en su garganta y horrible, doloroso. Bajó la vista para ocultar la turbación y las lagrimas que se anegaron rápidamente en sus ojos, Kaede le quitó el vaso y la obligó a recostarse, le pasó una mano por la frente y rápidamente por las mejillas en donde ya una de ellas estaba.

- Tranquila pequeña, tranquila, descansa que aun estas demasiado débil.

- Oh, sí- Dijo Izayoi poniéndose de pie- Descansa y recupérate pronto, querida… estaba tan preocupada por ti…

Kagome intentó sonreír e Izayoi le devolvió lo que parecía una sonrisa, luego se marchó de la habitación. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Kagome quitó la sonrisa de su rostro, volteó el cuerpo hacia Kaede que estaba sentada a su lado y escondió el rostro en su regazo, echándose a llorar. La anciana le acarició los cabellos.

- Ya, tranquilízate pequeña, ya basta… vas a enfermar otra vez…

- ¡Quisiera morir!

La anciana arrugó la frente.

- No digas esas cosas Kagome, no puedes menospreciar la vida de esa forma.

- Es que… oh, Kaede… Kaede…- Y alzó el rostro con sus mejillas rojas y las lagrimas en ellas-… no puedo creerlo… no puede ser verdad… no… - Se contuvo, mirándola fijamente, pero recordando los momentos vividos con Inuyasha, sintió que su corazón se hacía pedacitos, pedacitos y que los trocitos filosos se clavaban en su pecho.

La anciana se acercó más a ella y la muchacha apoyó esta vez la cabeza en su hombro, mientras recibía el afecto de la cocinera.

- No debes dejar que eso te debilite… todo esto… era de suponerse, el amo debía casarse y eso lo sabías tu también… es un hombre de mundo, el heredero de su madre y… es lógico que contraiga nupcias con alguien de su posición… te lo dije… Inuyasha no es malo… pero tú fuiste demasiado inocente…

- Pero… pero dijo que me amaba ¡que volvería y viviría aquí!

La anciana la silenció y le dio golpecitos suaves en sus manos.

- Ya, tranquila, tranquila… deja ya de llorar de esa forma… todo mundo te había dicho y bien sabías tu a lo que ibas…- Miró a la joven, esta se avergonzó y bajó la vista-… pero ya, te entiendo, el amor es así, ciego, sordo… pero… pasó… y no dejes que esto te aminore ni debilite… eres una muchacha valiente y fuerte… el amo… quizás no tiene culpa… estaba solo aquí y…

- ¿Y yo fui su consuelo? ¿su diversión? ¡Oh!- Y volvió a ocultar el rostro entre sus manos.

- Basta, basta, no sigas llorando que enfermarás nuevamente y preocuparás a la señora… que no esta muy bien que digamos…

Kagome poco a poco dejó de llorar, alzó el rostro y miró a la anciana con preocupación mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- ¿No?

Kaede suspiró.

- No. Y tarde o temprano nos enteraremos porque el doctor, esta misma mañana, después de verte a ti, tuvo una conversación muy extensa con la señora y… bueno, hace tiempo esta tomando unos medicamentos que no conozco… ha perdido peso y… esta muy débil…- La cocinera se puso de pie y suspiró- Debes recuperarte Kagome… temo que aun lo peor no ha llegado… pero llegará, muy pronto.

La sirvienta tragó fuertemente, palideciendo al instante. Su mente no pudo procesar a qué se refería la cocinera, tampoco encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Cuando Kaede salió de su alcoba, ella volvió a quedar sola, intentó pensar en las palabras de Kaede pero estas eran insulsas, vacías, sin emociones para ser tomadas en cuenta, al menos, sentía que no le calmaban ni la consolaban, que no la comprendía, pero aun así intentó no llorar, sin embargo, de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en la botellita azul que estaba junto a su cama, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y entonces volteó y colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza, llorando una vez más por lo que amaba tanto y ahora había perdido.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Sólo ténganme paciencia con la historia, sé que ha sido triste, pero es así ¿ya? como ven aun falta para un final así que nos esperan muchas emociones y entretención todavía (espero estarlas emocionando y entreteniendo jeje), les dije en un prinicipio, que iba a tomar una temática que no he hecho y aun no lo he hecho así que... paciencia y fuerza, que estas cosas me duelen más a mi que a ustedes, créanme.

**_Un saludito a todos quienes me dejan su review_**, la vez pasada les dediqué el capítulo porque me costó bastante ordenar las ideas e hilar las situaciones, aun así a alguna por ahí como que no le gustó que le dedicara un cap. triste, espero que me entiendan que fue porque como me costó escribirlo, tiene mucho valor para mi, de ahí el regalito, pero en fin... Keikito, feliz cumple y te dedico este cap. no por lo triste si no por la historia en general y mi trabajo ¿ya?

Muchísimas gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto si Dios quiere.

**_Lady_**.


	25. Regalo de Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 25:**** "Regalo de Cumpleaños"**

Comenzar de nuevo, hacer todo lo que había que hacer durante el día, así no pensaría ni recordaría. Pero era imposible no hacerlo, ya que mientras dormía, los sueños le mostraban idealizaciones o momentos vividos de verdad con él; al despertar, el aroma de su perfume era lo primero que respiraba, estaba en el aire disperso ya; cuando trabajaba, se encontraba frente a la puerta de su cuarto, con un par de prendas de ropas lavadas que él había olvidado llevar; o escuchar a su propia Señora hablando de él.

- Lo extraño… pero es mejor que este allá ¿qué le espera aquí? Es un muchacho que esta acostumbrado al lujo, al dinero, al movimiento y a divertirse en sociedad…- Decía Izayoi a Kaede, mientras ésta cocinaba y Kagome masticaba sin ánimos una manzana.

- Debe ser una vida muy ajetreada…- Respondió la anciana sin sacar los ojos de las verduras que picaba con destreza en una tabla de cocina-… hay gente que se aburre de todo eso.

Izayoi suspiró.

- Y otros no. La verdad…- Y se acomodó el flequillo de su frente-… nunca pensé que él se quedaría, como decía… estaba escapando de sus problemas, eso no estaba bien. – Suspiró- Tarde o temprano debía regresar… Inuyasha además… es como su padre… puede decir que ama esta isla pero al final… siempre preferirá el lujoso Tokio.

Kaede miró de reojo a Kagome, quien en ese instante apartaba la manzana de la boca y se quedaba observando hacia fuera. Sólo veía a lo lejos el azul del cielo unido al azul intenso del mar, e intentó no pensar, sólo dejar que sus ojos se quedaran clavados en ellos. Izayoi siguió el rostro de Kaede y entonces se detuvo en Kagome. La anciana volteó y prosiguió su tarea mientras la señora seguía observando a la muchacha.

- Ehh… Kagome, querida… - La llamó, pero la joven no reaccionó, la mujer tomó un poco de aire para aumentar el volumen de su voz-… ¿Kagome?

La joven volteó el rostro con lentitud, al verla, Izayoi tragó con fuerza pero intentó sonreír.

- Querida… ¿por qué no vas a… la caleta y compras algo de pescado para esta noche? Hoy tengo antojo de pescado a la plancha con mantequilla – Se volvió hacia Kaede- ¿Qué te parece? Vendrán un par de amigos a cenar y hace mucho tiempo no degustamos pescado.

- Es que esta muy caro, Señora, ya sabe que hay escasez- Replicó Kaede.

Izayoi se puso de pie.

- Sí, esta algo caro… pero qué importa darse de vez en cuando ciertos lujos… espérame Kagome, te daré el dinero para que vayas.

Salió de la cocina mientras la joven se ponía de pie lentamente, la cocinera dejó de hacer lo suyo y volteó mirando con seriedad a Kagome.

- Niña, deja ya de estar así, han pasado dos semanas y no es bueno que sigas como zombie, ya es hora que vuelvas a la vida ¿qué diría tu mamá si te viera así, lastimándote de esa forma? Y la señora… sigue preocupada por ti, por favor, Kagome.

La joven la miraba, la miraba y sus palabras lastimaban su corazón. Lo sabía ¿pero qué podía hacer? La pena era más grande que la razón, ella sabía que debía seguir adelante, aprender la lección de todo eso y seguir, comenzando de nuevo. Pero no podía, sentía que no estaba completa, que le faltaba algo a su cuerpo, la energía, el deseo tal vez de vivir, el mundo de pronto era aburrido, gris, insulso, como si ya nada valiera la pena…

- Lo… lo siento…- Murmuró apenas, bajando la vista.

En ese instante Izayoi volvía con algo de dinero y se lo entregó en la mano de la muchacha.

- Ve y… no te apures, es para la noche.

Kagome sonrió con levedad y se marchó. La mujer suspiró y volteó observando a Kaede que terminaba con su labor.

- Estoy segura que ni siquiera recuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños.

La anciana meneó lentamente la cabeza.

- Esa niña ni siquiera recuerda en qué mundo vive…- Volteó y vertió todo en una sartén, al contacto con el aceite este comenzó a chirriar.

- ¿Qué pudo haberle sucedido para estar tan mal?- Volvió a preguntarse Izayoi- ¿Será que se peleó con ese muchacho pescador?

Kaede revolvía todo con una cuchara de palo.

- Pues quizás… - Y se encogió de hombros como si no supiera la verdad.

Izayoi se quedó meditando un instante, mientras la anciana seguía preparando los alimentos que debía tener para pasado el mediodía, aunque estaba segura, tendría que deshacerse al final de la jornada con más de la mitad que sobraría. Quizás se la enviaría toda a Toutossai al puerto… o al chico pescador…

- Yo… creo que Kagome debe estar bien protegida… me gustaría verla con alguien… - Hizo un gesto con la boca-… y si es con _ese_ muchacho… no me importaría…

La anciana volteó y sonrió.

- Ahh pero señora ¡si usted se oponía a que lo viera!

La mujer alzó los hombros.

- Eso era antes…- Y enfocó los ojos en sus manos que tenía sobre su regazo-… uno puede cambiar de pensamiento con el tiempo… de acuerdo a las circunstancias…

Fue en ese momento, que ya sin aguantarse más la boca, Kaede dejó los utensilios de cocina sobre la mesa y la encaró.

- ¿Por qué no me dice de qué esta enferma? ¿es muy grave por eso quiere que la niña tenga pronto a alguien que la cuide?

Izayoi se encontraba estupefacta ante las palabras de la anciana, intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, desvió la vista y luego la volvió hacia ella. Si creía que podía engañar a esa mujer estaba muy equivocada. Suspiró nuevamente.

- Bien. Es… estoy en una condición… digamos…- Se relamió los labios-… delicada…

- ¿Delicada?- Repitió la anciana y alzó una ceja debido a la duda.

La mujer sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Así es- Respondió y luego miró fijo a Kaede- Por favor, no quiero hablar de esto, es mi decisión… y será mejor que comencemos a preparar el pastel antes que Kagome regrese.

La cocinera ya no pudo decir más y sólo la quedó observando mientras Izayoi evitaba mirarla. Era claro que aunque existía cierta confianza entre ellas, cariño y también respeto, había una cosa que no debía olvidar también, era su Señora y ella sólo una empleada que no debía entrometerse en lo que no le correspondía… aunque estos fueran extremadamente delicados, como ahora.

Después de meditarlo pensó que no, que aunque fuera una sirvienta quizás sin derecho a voz ni voto, iba a ser todo lo posible por ayudar a esa mujer, casi se sentía con la responsabilidad de hacerlo, llevaban años juntas y después de todo, era lo único cercano que tenía, ya que el padre y el único hijo, la habían abandonado.

* * *

Sentía el viento tibio en el rostro, el sol caliente sobre su cabeza, la pendiente del cerro que la obligaba a afirmarse bien en la tierra para no caer, el mismo paisaje enfrente de un mar lejano aun que se unía con el cielo. Ese camino ya lo había recorrido muchas veces sola, pero había habido un par de veces en que lo había hecho junto a Inuyasha.

Sonrió cuando recordó su rostro en aquella ocasión, tan áspero, enojado, amargado e impaciente, no le importó caminar demasiado hasta que todo eso lo enfermó de insolación. Había llegado así, a su puerta una mañana, un ángel hermoso se presentó ante ella como una visión, y aunque no fue lo que creía, de un modo él cambió, envolviéndola con sus alas seductoras, cayó y cayó, sumergiéndose en las desconocidas aguas de lo que llamaban amor.

_**Centellante ángel, yo creí  
que tú eras mi salvador en mi momento de necesidad  
Cegada por mi fe no pude escuchar  
todos los susurros, las advertencias tan claras  
Veo los ángeles  
Los guiaré a tu puerta  
No hay escape ahora  
no hay mas misericordia  
No hay remordimiento porque todavía recuerdo  
la sonrisa cuando me abandonaste  
**_

Se detuvo, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecidas, el sudor en la frente, su mente había abandonado momentáneamente el presente, los recuerdos aparecían una vez más, como cada día aunque muchas veces quería evitarlo, pero otras tantas ella misma los llamaba, sólo para sentir una vez más el sabor de sus labios, la sensación que le provocaba su mirada, el sonido de su voz ronca y burlona.

_**Tomaste mi corazón  
Me engañaste desde el principio  
Me mostraste sueños  
Deseé que se hicieran realidad  
Rompiste la promesa y me hiciste darme cuenta  
que fue solo una mentira**_

Podía ver el fulgor de sus ojos dorados clavados en su mirada, sentir al recordarlo lo mismo que sentía en esos momentos, la sangre corría vertiginosa por sus venas, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y ella se perdía en la profundidad de aquella mirada…

_**Centellante ángel, no pude ver  
tus oscuras intenciones, tus sentimientos por mi  
ángel caído ¿dime porqué?  
¿Cuál es la razón? ¿La espina en tu ojo?**_

_**Veo los ángeles  
Los guiaré a tu puerta  
No hay escape ahora  
no hay más misericordia  
No hay remordimiento porque todavía recuerdo  
la sonrisa cuando me abandonaste**_

Sus besos, su lengua que tocaba la suya, sus manos que recorrieron su cuerpo entero, su aliento caliente en sus pechos, la sensación de estar unida a un cuerpo, al cuerpo de la persona que tanto amaba, las palabras llenas de amor y emoción que escuchó esa noche, todo, todo estaba ahí, en su cabeza, tan vívido. Se obligó con lágrimas en los ojos a despertar. Miró a su alrededor, el camino solitario, sintiendo aquel nudo amargo en su garganta, la presión en su pecho, la herida sangrante en su corazón y en su alma. Insoportable, su ausencia, su abandono era un dolor insoportable.

Caminó con pasos lentos abandonando la carretera y aproximándose a los precipicios. Y allí se quedó, de pie, con el viento azotándole el cuerpo, sus ojos llorosos fijos en el mar, el dolor que la envenenaba por dentro.

**_Tomaste mi corazón  
Me engañaste desde el principio  
Me mostraste sueños  
Deseé que se hicieran realidad  
Rompiste la promesa y me hiciste darme cuenta  
que fue solo una mentira  
¿Podría haber sido para siempre?  
Ahora hemos llegado al final_**

**_Este mundo te puede haber fallado  
Eso no te da un motivo  
Podrías haber escogido un camino diferente en la vida_**

**_La sonrisa cuando me abandonaste…_**

¿Y si todo acababa ahí y ahora? ¿Si los recuerdos dejaban de atormentarla, si el dolor cesaba, si el vacío en su pecho se llenaba? ¿si ya dejara de sentirse enferma, de ser un estorbo, de sentirse menospreciada y usada por un hombre, por el único hombre que tanto amó?

Si el mundo ya no tenía sentido, si la vida ya no era lo mismo, si el consuelo y la felicidad se veían tan lejanos, si estaba tan sola… entonces… ¿entonces porqué no?

El mar estaba tan lejano allá abajo, las olas rompían con violencia contra las rocas, el viento era más fuerte allí. ¿Lo haría? Quiso moverse para dar el paso, pero no pudo hacerlo, sentía que estaba pegada al suelo, sudaba y creyó que le faltaba el aire. Quizás… quizás era una cobarde más encima.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente el aire que limpió sus pulmones, finalmente, abrió poco a poco los ojos y volteó, siguiendo su camino hasta que finalmente llenó a la caleta. La brisa esta vez fresca traída por el mar aminoró notoriamente su sopor y renovó fuerzas.

Algunos pescadores la miraron con seriedad y otro par la saludaron con respeto. Se tomó el tiempo de recorrer la calle pequeña que no sólo servía para que transitaran vehículos o los pescadores dejaran a veces su propios botes de madera, también servía para colocar pequeños puestos en donde se vendía todo tipo de producto de mar.

No es que le desagradara, ni que jamás lo hubiera olido, pero esta vez, el olor a pescado, sal, yodo y limón le produjo un terrible malestar que hasta tuvo escalofríos, el sudor aumentó en la frente y se le revolvió el estómago, provocándole de inmediato nauseas que sólo soportó tapando la boca. Asustada corrió hasta el final de la caleta y se afirmó junto a un solitario árbol, respiró profundamente para sentir alivio, sin imaginar que al hacerlo, esta vez las nauseas fueran aun más fuertes y finalmente le provocaran el vómito.

Se sintió fatal, lo poco que había comido, se había ido, le dolía el estómago ante los espasmos de las náuseas y se sentía débil y somnolienta. Limpió su boca como pudo y se alejó un par de metros más hasta que encontró aquel pequeño negocio en donde muchas veces Kouga y ella compraban algunos dulces.

- Buenos días, pequeña- La saludó el anciano, que la conocía desde que era casi un bebé.

- Tiene… ¿un vaso de agua? ¿por favor?

El anciano arrugó el ceño y luego, turbado, habló.

- Por supuesto, espera un segundo.

Cuando él se alejó el timbrecillo de la puerta de entrada sonó, la joven no tuvo fuerzas para voltear, esperó hasta que el anciano volviera y le entregara un vaso con agua fresca, la cual ella bebió a pausas.

- No luces nada bien, pequeña…- Musitó el anciano, Kagome cerró los ojos mientras deslizaba el vaso de vidrio por las mejillas que le ardían.- Mira nada más… ¿Qué se te ofrece, Kouga?

Ella pegó un brinco y volteó completamente. No lo esperaba, pero ahí estaba él, de pie un par de metros más allá, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola fijamente, con seriedad, aunque respiraba algo agitado, lo notaba por el vaivén excesivo de su pecho, oculto bajo una ajustada camiseta café de mangas cortas.

- Ehh…- Él apartó la vista de ella y se aproximó al anciano tras el mostrador, Kagome bajó la vista y se apartó hacia la ventana, desde ahí se bebió poco a poco el agua, con la vista fija en el mar.-… necesito un litro de aceite… y un kilo de arroz… si tiene azúcar y algo de café sería estupendo… pero usted sabe…

Escuchar la voz de Kouga la emocionó y verlo tan sorpresivamente la turbó demasiado, ya que no lo veía desde aquella vez en que había curado sus heridas.

- Oh, esta bien muchacho, me pagarás cuando puedas, déjame ir a buscar lo que necesitas… Kagome…- La llamó el anciano. La muchacha volteó lentamente, sonrojada y nerviosa, Kouga le daba la espalda y no volteó-… ¿ya te encuentras mejor? ¿quieres algo más, pequeña?

- No… no, gracias- Se excusó.

El anciano le dio una mirada a Kouga y entonces éste, preocupado también y ansioso por reconciliarse con ella, volteó. En ese momento el anciano se adentró en la bodega para buscar el pedido del muchacho.

Se aproximó a Kagome quien lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y expectantes.

- Hola.

- Hola.- Respondió ella, con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó, acercándose un poco más y casi rozando su pecho contra su cuerpo. La joven bajó la vista.

- Sí… sí, ahora sí… es que… creo que comí algo… que no me hizo bien…

- Estas verde- Se burló con cariño y entonces vio que ella alzaba el rostro y lo miraba sonriendo- En serio.

- Aquí esta, Kouga- Interrumpió el anciano, acercándose a paso lento y entregándole en una bolsa de papel el pequeño pedido del pescador, éste tragó fuerte y sus ojos brillaron como si se emocionase sobremanera.

- Le juro que…

- Sí, sí, cuando puedas, ya sabes.

El anciano se fue tras el mostrador otra vez dejando a los muchachos solos.

- ¿Esta aun mal la pesca?- Preguntó ella con preocupación.

Kouga alzó los hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto.

- ¡Bah! Ya sabes como es ésto… hay temporadas buenas y otras no tanto… ya el fin de semana volveremos a salir a la mar, esta vez tengo confianza- Y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El joven la miró con intensidad y la muchacha tuvo que bajar la vista para no sentirse nerviosa, como ya lo estaba- Te… he echado de menos, Kagome.

La muchacha sonrió con amargura. Luego, se dio el valor para mirarlo, siempre había querido a Kouga, lamentablemente no como él esperaba.

- Yo también.

Suspiró y se alejó hasta el anciano, entregándole su vaso de vidrio. Luego volvió hasta el muchacho y se despidió, saliendo del lugar y caminando algo más aprisa para llegar pronto a la casa. Las piernas le flaqueaban y estaba nuevamente a sentir el desagradable olor que le había provocado malestar. Miró de reojo la calle aun cubiertas por los tendederos de pescados y mariscos y tuvo arcadas, que contuvo tapándose la boca.

- ¡Kagome!

Kouga corría el poco trecho hasta ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Oye – Frunció el ceño - ¿Estas enferma? Será mejor que descanses un momento, ven a mi casa.

- No… no, debe ser algo que comí…

Pero el muchacho no la escuchó y fue fácil obligarla a dirigirse a su casa ya que Kagome no tenía ni la fuerza para oponerse ni tampoco la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo pues sólo le preocupaba el no tener que volver a vomitar en la calle. Aún así, cuando estuvo dentro de la pequeña casita, corrió al baño que sabía muy bien donde estaba y se encerró en él. El muchacho la había seguido pero casi se golpea en la nariz cuando la puerta se cerró con tanta precipitación y violencia. No sacó nada con llamarla, podía escucharla desde donde estaba y eso lo preocupó enormemente. Luego de un momento Kagome pareció tranquilizarse, se escuchó el sonido del agua correr y luego ella abrió la puerta. Estaba más pálida que la cal.

- ¿Estas segura que no es nada grave?

Ella se sentó en una silla de madera, se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó el billete que le había entregado Izayoi para la compra.

- Sí… pero mientras … ¿me puedes ayudar? Creo que si me acerco a aquella feria en estas condiciones no seré capaz de volver a casa.

El otro asintió, aun preocupado, la escuchó atentamente mientras le decía lo que necesitaba. Cuando él la dejó sola, Kagome apoyó los codos en la mesa y se afirmó la cabeza. ¿Acaso estaría enferma nuevamente? Pero… si había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para no sentir aquel dolor desgarrador que experimentó cuando supo que él se casaría… bueno, había seguido viviendo… no, había caído momentos antes, cuando por un instante había querido abandonarlo todo.

No quería preocuparle a nadie, menos a su Señora, que ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas y ella molestándola, la sirvienta causándole preocupación y complicaciones a la dueña de la casa. Casi veía la cara de Kaede, aquella de reproche por no poder disimular y recuperar los ánimos de antes… pero si ella entendiera… si todos entendieran el vacío que sentía ahora, el dolor desgarrador que llevaba en su pecho, el desgano por vivir en un mundo que parecía ser sin sentido, triste y aburrido. Si tan solo estuviera su mamá con ella, pero tampoco la tenía… a su padre jamás lo había conocido… y ahora se sentía tan miserablemente sola… la pena no se iba y seguía ahí, día y noche amargándole la existencia, sumergiéndola en la oscuridad.

- Les pedí que te lo envolvieran bien- Dijo amablemente Kouga, entregándole el paquetito envuelvo en papel y luego en nylon. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kagome recostó la cabeza en la mesa, cerró los ojos sin ánimos de moverse.

- Déjame descansar un rato, por favor, Kouga.

Y se quedó allí, entre dormida y consciente, esforzándose en que los recuerdos no se apoderaran de su cabeza, trató de pensar en el mar suave y ondulante de allá afuera, del cielo azul brillante, de los niños corriendo y jugando en las calles, la brisa fresca del puerto…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero ya el sol no estaba tan alto, entonces tuvo la fuerza suficiente para ponerse en pie y caminar de vuelta hasta la casa, no sin antes, prometerle a Kouga que volverían a verse, a ser amigos, como antes.

Cuando regresó, se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar hasta la sala ya que allí se encontraban Kaede, Toutossai, Myoga y Su Señora quien traía en sus manos un pastel de cumpleaños con 18 velitas encendidas.

Puso cara de estupefacción porque a decir verdad, ni siquiera había reparado qué día era. Sonrió mientras Kaede le quitaba el mandado de las manos y luego del cántico de rigor, se aprestó a apagar las velitas.

- Antes, tienes que pedir un deseo, cariño- Le dijo su Señora, sonriente.

Un deseo… ¡oh! ¡Un deseo! Tragó fuerte y escondió su turbación bajo una sonrisa, quería no pensar pero su anhelo y deseo por verlo era más fuerte que cualquier cosa y entonces sopló, más para tener que hacerlo pronto antes que comenzaran a preguntar porqué tardaba en formular su deseo. Todos aplaudieron y luego, de a uno la fueron saludando, dándoles abrazos y pequeños obsequios. Bueno… no todos.

- Esto es… una pequeña cantidad de dinero que he estado… guardando para ti- Le dijo Izayoi y entregándole un sobre blanco que contenía dentro una tarjeta plástica con el logo de un conocido banco y en letras doradas y relieve su nombre y número de identidad.-… yo… quería que fuera más… pero es… para que estudies o te lo ahorres con tu otra cuenta.

La suma era norme, cuando la leyó en la carta que venía anexa, intentó excusarse y devolvérselo porque era demasiado, pero Izayoi obviamente no lo aceptó y dijo que ese era su obsequio y que lo cuidara mucho. La mujer sabía que era lo único que podía darle ahora.

Disfrutaron con té y trozos de pastel todos ahí, hasta Natsuna se asomó un momento e Izayoi la llamó para que se sumara. Kagome ni siquiera pensaba en odiar o culpar a Natsuna, luego de saber la verdad a cerca de Inuyasha hasta pensó en algún momento que le había hecho un favor. Sí, porque si se hubiera estado comunicando con Inuyasha, él la hubiera seguido engañando, ilusionando, ella lo hubiera esperado impaciente cada día y obviamente Inuyasha nunca regresaría.

Esa tarde, se dio el valor de ir nuevamente a Thira. No quería hacerlo y no lo había hecho desde que él se había marchado, pero ahora, iba con el propósito de llevar algo de pastel a aquella muchacha, vecina suya, que en todo ese tiempo había abandonado y que tan bien se había portado con ella.

_Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor, Kagome piensa en mamá… ¿te acuerdas de ella?... _y sus recuerdos iban a su niñez, a su madre, a Kouga riendo… a un malcriado niño Inuyasha burlándose de ella. Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego, los posó en cualquier cosa para distraerse. La casa de piedra blanca y azul, el hombre fumando una pipa y mirando el océano, las gaviotas volando en el cielo… no tuvo las fuerzas para descender los más de cien escalones así que lo hizo por teleférico, cuando llegó al puerto, los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado de ritmo, sólo el pensar que se acercaba a su casa la conmocionaba completamente, trayendo recuerdos que ya no podía evitar, por ser tan intensos, por ser tan hermosos y por que habían sido únicos en su vida.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver su casa. Podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia repicando fuerte afuera, el trueno que ensordecía y remecía los cimientos de la morada, el rayo que caía al mar e iluminaba por segundos, un cuarto semi oscuro en donde, frente a la chimenea, se había entregado por primera y única vez a Inuyasha.

- ¡¡Kagome!!

No, no había sido él, volteó el rostro y era Sango quien se aproximaba feliz al verla. La abrazó y le preguntó mil cosas, entonces se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba y la invitó a su casa.

Quizás… fue una liberación… y debía hacerlo, porque el estar sola con todo dentro, sin tampoco confiar demasiado en Kaede que lo más seguro es que le diera una reprimenda o algo, Kagome pudo contarle de principio a fin lo sucedido con Inuyasha y no sólo eso, de alguna forma se dio la confianza para decirle lo que sentía, todo.

- Es… una historia bastante triste…- Dijo al fin Sango, mirándola con profunda compasión-… yo… no sé que decirte… más que… al igual que esa cocinera, debes seguir adelante.

- Si, lo sé… pero es que… cuesta tanto asumirlo- Sollozó.

- Sí… lo imagino…- Murmuró-… pero quizás… él en verdad… te quería…- Agregó, más para consolarla y no deprimirla aun más-… pero… alguien tan importante como él, tiene obligaciones que cumplir… quizás te prometió volver pero… bueno… creo que a estas alturas debes quedarte con un hermoso recuerdo de aquellos momentos… y no culparlo por mentirte… ni tampoco tu te amargues y deprimas por algo que no pasó y que pudo ser… no lo hagas…

La sirvienta se secó lentamente las lágrimas. Aunque el consuelo era leve, agradecía de todas formas el ser escuchada y comprendida en parte en ese momento. Sango sonrió y le ofreció café, para compartir el pastel. Llamó a su hermano Kohaku que estaba en el puerto jugando con otros chiquillos para que las acompañara, cuando el café estuvo listo la dueña de casa partió el trozo en tres partes, aunque Kagome le había dicho que no quería (y ni en casa se había comido su trozo), su amiga la obligó a comerlo. Bueno, al menos lo intentó, porque al primer bocado tuvo náuseas que no pudo controlar y se dirigió veloz al baño mientras la muchacha de cabello castaño le indicaba donde estaba.

Más tarde, cuando volvió, Kohaku ya no se encontraba en la casa, sin embargo Sango estaba aun sentada en la mesa, muy seria, con las tazas vacías de su hermano y ella y también los platillos en que habían degustado el pastel. Aun estaba el trozo de Kagome pero la joven tuvo la prudencia de tomarlo y guardarlo en el refrigerador.

- ¿Cómo estas?

Kagome se sentó en la silla y suspiró.

- No sé… que fue lo que comí que me ha hecho tan mal…- Se pasó la mano por el flequillo de su frente a modo de sentir el frescor en el rostro.

- Mmmm… te ves muy mal…

- No quiero estar así… sé que no debo enfermar otra vez… - Sollozó nuevamente-… seré una carga para mi Señora y ella… ya tiene sus propios problemas… - Tragó con fuerza y bajó la mirada, mientras se miraba sus dedos-… además… cada vez que la miro a la cara siento que la he traicionado por aprovecharme de su confianza, estando con su hijo… y…

Sango acercó una mano a la de la joven que comenzaba a temblar.

- ¿Ayer tuviste náuseas?

Kagome la miró fijo, pero sin entender, asintió al cabo de un momento.

- Kagome…- Dijo la joven, incómoda y acercando el cuerpo más a ella, casi reposando su pecho contra la mesa-… tu… estuviste con Inuyasha aquella noche de tormenta ¿verdad? Me dijiste eso, si no me equivoco- La vio enrojecer y luego asentir-… ¿tu sabes cuando fue eso?

La muchacha bajó la vista.

- Ni siquiera recordaba que día era hoy… estuve en cama una semana, el tiempo para mi ya no es importante…

- Pues debería serlo- Suspiró la otra subiendo más el tono de su voz. Kagome la miró-… ha pasado… un mes más o menos… y… no sé… deberías… - Apretó los labios, no sabía como decir-… bueno, tu ya tienes 18 años y sabes perfectamente lo que puede pasar cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen relaciones.

Kagome tragó con fuerza y de inmediato negó con su cabeza, la miró extremadamente seria.

- No, no, imposible- Le aseguró- Sólo fue… - Apretó los labios, más avergonzada aun-… una vez.

- ¿Y eso qué? ¿se protegieron?

La sirvienta sintió como le latía desbocadamente el corazón, no fue capaz de decir nada.

- Por que… una o muchas veces las consecuencias pueden ser las mismas…

Kagome no dijo nada, se mantenía quieta, mirándola fijamente, como una estatua.

- No es que quiera asustarte pero… has estado tan sumergida en tu sufrimiento y dolor que no te has dado cuenta, ni siquiera has reaccionado a lo que pasa a tu alrededor o en ti misma… tienes náuseas, estas muy débil, sensible… y si sumas uno, más uno, más uno… yo que tu… y espero equivocarme por ¡Kami Sama!- Dijo dando una mirada al techo-… voy comprando una prueba de embarazo… para asegurarme.- Agregó, como intentándole dar ánimos cuando el sólo imaginar algo semejante había dejado a Kagome sin reacción alguna.

Luego de un momento, la sirvienta intentó sonreír y se puso de pie.

- He escuchado que la primera vez no hay consecuencias… no creo que yo… - Quiso llevarse las manos a su estómago pero luego las apartó bruscamente-… no… no lo creo, hay mujeres que lo intentan por años y no quedan embarazadas.

Sango alzó los hombros.

- No pierdes nada con hacerlo. Sino… vas a tener que ir con un médico, que te enfermes tan seguido y de esa forma es muy peligroso.

Intentó sonreír, pero a esas alturas ya no podía. Se despidieron cordialmente y la sirvienta prometió que vendría a visitarla más seguido, eso le servía a ella misma como desahogo y consuelo, la otra agradeció feliz, ya que al fin podía compartir y entenderse con alguien más o menos de su edad (Kagome era menor por dos años) y podría contarle cosas que Kohaku no debía saber.

Caminando con pasos lentos y la duda inquietando sus pensamientos, Kagome sentía que cada latido de su corazón era tan ensordecedor como el sonido de un trueno. Las palabras de Sango iban y venían y ella, hubiera querido evitarlas, ignorarlas, pero algo así no podía, sólo imaginar a su Señora… no se sentía con el valor de ahora mirarla ¿cómo sería después? El miedo la aterró tanto que casi no podía caminar ya que el cuerpo completo le temblaba. ¿Estaba o no lo estaba? ¿sería capaz de estar con la duda toda esa noche, más tiempo, intentando esquivar lo inevitable? Se esforzaba en que no había pasado nada, pero las pruebas estaban ahí, además, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la fecha de su último periodo.

Tuvo que afirmarse en la pared de una casa para no caer al suelo de tanto que temblaban sus piernas. Y estaba, aterrada ahora, pero convenciéndose en vano que no, que todo era un error, que era otra cosa lo que tenía, que el destino no podía jugarle una pasada tan cruel como esa.

Armándose de valor y aprovechando que tenía algo de dinero que Myoga le había dado en su cumpleaños también, fue a la farmacia más cercana y compró, no sin antes titubear un par de veces para ir a la caja registradora, la prueba que le indicaría si estaba o no en estado.

Era tarde ya cuando llegó a casa, Izayoi se había ido a su cuarto, Kaede terminaba de limpiar la cocina, Natsuna la ayudaba. Kagome corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en el baño.

Sudaba completamente, al tomar el envase que traía escondido en una bolsa, entre sus manos, este estuvo a punto de caerse al piso. Con torpeza ella lo sacó de la bolsa y buscó las instrucciones. Cortas y precisas.

Tal y como indicaba, realizó cada paso y esperó el tiempo que requería para ver el resultado. Aquellos escasos minutos de espera, fueron una eternidad, se paseó por el pequeño baño mirando de reojo la muestra que yacía sobre el estante de los útiles de aseo, completamente al borde del llanto y el nerviosismo. Rogó y suplicó al cielo, a Kami, a su madre, para que la ayudaran y que el resultado de la prueba mostrara aquella única línea roja la cual indicaba negativo. Dos minutos, sólo dos minutos y habían sido los más tortuosos y agónicos de su corta vida.

Dos minutos. Sólo debía comprobar y así, quizás, recuperar el sueño perdido desde hacía semanas ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes? Sango tenía razón, había estado demasiado sumergida en su dolor y tristeza.

_- Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor_…- Rogó, acercando la mano al test y cerró los ojos para no ver. – _Por favor…-_ Suplicó una vez más y abrió los ojos.

Ahí estaban, claramente no una línea, sino dos líneas rojas como si se estuvieran mofando de ella, sintió que se le congelaba la sangre y que incluso ya ni siquiera se encontraba en la tierra, era como si todo se hubiera detenido y ella estaba así, vagando en otra dimensión, donde nada era comprensible ni lógico. Un momento más tarde tomó la caja con las instrucciones y las leyó precipitadamente, releyó y volvió a leer la parte que indicaba cual era el resultado para cuando apareciera una línea o dos.

- Una línea, negativo, no hay embarazo… - Miró por sexta vez la prueba -… dos líneas… positivo… embarazada…

Y entonces pudo ver la sonrisa irónica de Inuyasha frente a ella, como una fantasma, mientras le decía, y que claramente Kagome escuchó: _Feliz cumpleaños_…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Este fic, comenzó los primeros capítulos con algunas estrofas que ahora, en el capítulo 25 y revelador, esta completa. La canción como les dije anteriormente, se llama "**_Angels_**" y es de "_**Within Temptation**_". Esta canción apareció en mi vida, así como siempre vienen, de casualidad, encajándose completamente en la trama planeada, me encanta eso jeje.

Un saludo a todos quienes esten celebrando algun cumpleaños o celebración en estos días, recuerden que los momentos tristes pasan pero para dar a acontecimientos muchos mejores y emocionantes... como ahora y lo que se nos viene después.

**Un gran agradecimiento a cada uno de ustedes que se toma el tiempo de leer y más aun, dejarme un comentario que siempre leo, porque son mi incentivo para seguir haciéndolo**. Ya saben que escribo porque me gusta, para que ustedes puedan pasar un rato agradable, distraerse, quizás meditar algunas situaciones con su propia vida y también entretenerse, nada más.

Besitos y saludos, nos vemos y muchísimas y emocionadísimas gracias, por que son casi 800 reviews ya... bueno faltan 5, pero es casi casi jeje.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**

**PD**: Prometo en el próximo capítulo incluir completamente a nuestro Inuyasha :)


	26. Regreso

**Capítulo 26:**** "Regreso"**

_Positivo, positivo, positivo, positivo._

Kagome palideció mortalmente y entonces se desvaneció, ella se quedó en el frio piso del baño, desmayada y con la prueba de embarazo aun en la mano.

En ese instante, Inuyasha ya se encontraba en pie, frente al espejo, terminaba de acomodarse la corbata para volver a la empresa, como lo venía haciendo las últimas semanas después que su padre se recuperó, cuando sintió de pronto una aguda y dolorosa punzada en el pecho, exactamente, en el corazón. Se llevó la mano a él y murmuró un "¡_ay_!" mudo, arrugó la frente y se encorvó levemente, esperando que el dolor desapareciera. Pensó, si es que acaso él tendría problemas cardíacos igual que su padre, pero concluyó de inmediato que era imposible, puesto que era muy joven aun como para heredarlo, se tranquilizó porque tampoco sentía otro dolor en el cuerpo y sabía además que cuando venía un ataque al corazón el brazo izquierdo se inmovilizaba.

El dolor cesó poco a poco, entonces fue capaz de moverse y desabotonar la camisa para poder respirar mejor, resopló e hizo una mueca, porque aunque el dolor se había ido, quedaba el recuerdo de aquella dolorosa punzada. Entonces suspiró largamente, hasta que ya no quedó señas del dolor, se incorporó preguntándose qué había sido eso cuando sus ojos se desviaron y vieron, aun en su cuello, el rosario que _ella_ le había obsequiado.

No es que no lo viera todos los días. Claro que sí, pero desde lo de su padre y aquel arreglado compromiso, se obligó a no pensar más allá, no pensar más en _ella_, o en lo que habían tenido en esa isla, no más, para así no sufrir como los primeros días de su separación. El imaginar que Kagome ya sabía que él se iba a casar y que por eso no contestaba sus llamadas, daba por concluido el asunto ¿para qué seguir? No quería herirla, aunque seguramente lo estaba… y él no seguiría torturándose, aceptaría cumplir con su deber, devolvería la honra, el prestigio y recuperaría todo el dinero perdido debido a sus actos pasados.

Bloquear los días en esa isla, a Kagome, a su madre, era algo que simuló creer fue un sueño, porque todo volvió a la "normalidad", a como era antes. Estaba en su lujoso apartamento con espectacular vista, seguía a cargo de las empresas y sus empleados se atemorizaban cuando lo veían, se codeaba nuevamente con la gente más influyente y aristocrática del mundo, volvía a las fiestas y presentaciones pues su presencia era muy bien vista y más aun, con la joven y bella novia que tenía y con la cual ya habían fijado fecha de matrimonio. Para eso faltaban 2 meses más.

Pero ahora estaba aun, tocando con la punta de los dedos el rosario y sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, sus ojos dorados se centraron en su propio rostro reflejado en el espejo, un sensación de vacío infinito se apoderó de él, de melancolía, tristeza, el nudo amargo y doloroso se hizo presente en su garganta cuando volvió a recordarla, _ella_, sonriente y llorosa, momentos antes de su despedida.

Inuyasha volteó y su mano se aferró aun más su rosario, como si de pronto, abriera los ojos y se enfrentara a la realidad que estaba escapando. Estaba ahí, vestido de traje, realizando la misma odiosa rutina, codeándose con aquella detestable gente, sonriendo con hipocresía a personas que sabía le envidiaban u odiaban por su poder a tan temprana edad… y fingiendo que sentía algo por su prometida… cuando, sabía, jamás sería así.

Y todo eso tenía que hacerlo por su padre y porque tampoco se perdonaba el ocasionarle un sufrimiento, cuando el anciano había hecho todo por ayudarlo. Remordimiento, culpa, sentido del deber, eso era lo que había dejado que su mente dominara, aplacando su tristeza y frustración por no poder volver y rehacer una vida en Santorini, como había creído.

El teléfono sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y también de la inquietud y melancolía que comenzaba a dominarlo, su rostro adoptó la expresión seria y malhumorada de siempre.

- Ah, Miroku…- Masculló-… sí, sí, estoy casi saliendo ya… ¿qué?…- Arrugó el ceño-… pues dile que deje los catálogos, más tarde me reuniré con Kikyo y veremos qué lugar elegimos… esta bien, hasta pronto.

Viaje de bodas. Eso le avisaba que debía tomar las cosas más en serio. Se llevó la mano al rosario y tuvo la intención de arrancárselo del cuello, pero aunque sus dedos se aprisionaron en las cuentas, él no tuvo la fuerza para quitarlo, otra vez. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que mantener lejos el recuerdo de _ella_ como fuera, cerró los ojos con fuerza y otra vez intentó arrancarlo, pero a último segundo no pudo hacerlo. Quizás, inconscientemente no quería hacerlo para no tener que olvidarla completamente… quizás era lo único que le quedaba ahora de Kagome… eso y sus… recuerdos, que había almacenado en lo más profundo de su memoria y que volvían a salir a flote otra vez…

* * *

Pestañeó varias veces, sintiendo el cuerpo agarrotado y frio, reconoció el baño y antes de preguntarse qué había sucedido, su mano palpó algo que le llamó la atención, al ladear la cabeza vio el test de embarazo aun en su mano, mostrando aquellas dos barritas rojas que le develaba una noticia que cambiaría por completo su vida. De inmediato volvió a la realidad y su corazón saltó de temor dentro de su pecho, se sentó en el piso y se quedó mirando por un buen rato el test.

No había duda. Estaba embarazada y cuando fue consciente de eso se aterró, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas.

¿Embarazada? ¿embarazada? Oh ¡Kami Sama! Ella embarazada… pero… ¡qué iba a hacer! Se sonrojó de vergüenza y tuvo miedo al pensar en la madre de Inuyasha, Su Señora. Había abusado de su confianza, había sido desleal y… oh, Kami… ¡estaba embarazada de él! Él que ahora se iba a casar con una mujer de su esfera, su clase social… embarazada y ni siquiera sabía cómo se mudaba un bebé, o criarlo… o… ¡mantenerlo! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía quedarse en esa casa, Su Señora se moriría de horror cuando supiera la verdad, porque una madre es una madre y siempre espera lo mejor para su hijo, además ella sabía que Inuyasha se casaba y estaba conforme con esa decisión ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía estar sola en esto, ella ni siquiera tenía una madre, una hermana o un pariente cercano a quien solicitar ayuda… si apenas había salido del colegio y casi ni sabía de la vida ¿qué iba hacer? Entró en pánico y quiso gritar y llorar por la desesperación, le aterraba imaginarse embarazada y sola, teniendo el bebé en quizás qué parte, sin tener dinero para un hospital, comida, medicinas o…

Miró a su alrededor. No tenía sentido lo que estaba pasando ¿por qué? ¿por qué a ella? ¿por qué ahora esto? Sin duda, por ser una loca que se dejó llevar y engañar por aquel hombre que dijo que la amaba, que se quedaría a su lado… porque el amor la cegó y confió en sus palabras y no pensó en consecuencias, tan sólo quería ser feliz, feliz…

¿Y ahora? Lo que más dolor le causaba, era el de sentir que había abusado de la confianza de Su Señora Izayoi. ¿Cómo la iba a mirar a la cara? Qué iba a decir de ella… cuando se enterara…

Evitó llorar y se quedó ahí, sentada, con la prueba de embarazo aun en su mano, tratando de pensar qué debía hacer, cómo iba a seguir adelante ahora… todo el mundo preguntaría quien era el padre… y se desilusionarían de ella…

Tragó con fuerza y apoyó la espalda en la pared, no era capaz de mantenerse en pie porque sentía el cuerpo tembloroso y como sus huesos se hubieran convertido en esponja. Sabía que era debido al gran miedo que sentía ahora, a la desesperación de no saber qué hacer, cómo sobrellevar algo así… ahora tendría que quedarse por siempre con el recuerdo de Inuyasha… aunque eso último, fue más un consuelo, que de alguna forma llenó un poco el vacío que sentía en su alma con la ausencia de Inuyasha.

_- Ya que estas aquí… ¿podrías plancharme esta camisa?_

_- ¿No puedes? ¿no eres la sirvienta?_

_- ¡Maldita! ¡perra! ¡Te aprovechaste de mi posición! ¡sólo deseas mi dinero! ¡Bruja!_

_- No me llames Amo Inuyasha, por favor._

_- Admito que cuando llegué a este lugar lo odiaba… o más bien… tenía resentimiento de él._

_Entonces Inuyasha se acercó hasta tocar su pecho con el suyo, deslizar su mano por su cintura, atraerla aun más a su cuerpo y posar inesperadamente sus labios sobre los suyos sin permitirle acaso reaccionar con una protesta. Una protesta que duró un par de segundos en su mente y que luego desapareció, así como todo a su alrededor, entonces Kagome cerró los ojos y respondió al beso que le paralizó el corazón._

_- Bueno ¿vas a subir o que?_

_- Estabas… ¿llorando por mí?_

_- No juego contigo… querida Kagome… no juego contigo…_

_- Lo llevaré donde se debe llevar…- La miró con una sonrisa-… así te tendré siempre junto a mi… muchas gracias, lo cuidaré por siempre._

_- Yo te quiero… demasiado, nunca te lastimaría ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡He cambiado!- Sonrió- ¡Y es por ti! Llegué a esta isla lleno de odio y rencor… y por ti… por ti soy otro… - Frunció el ceño y dejó de sonreír-… no soy como mi padre… soy un Taisho pero no soy como él ¿entiendes? Yo nunca te lastimaría… ni dudaría de ti… ni… te dejaría…_

_- Promesa de Taisho. Pero de un "nuevo" Taisho._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Kagome! ¡Vamos! ¿qué esperas? ¡Apúrate! Quítate ese grueso vestido y ven aquí ya._

_- Tranquila… iremos con calma… lo siento… perdón… pero… espero que algún día… si decides… entregarte a alguien… sea a mi… claro, cuando quieras por supuesto. Esperaré._

_- Voy a contarte algo, Kagome… Pensé que podría hacer cualquier cosa, dominar lo que quisiera, jugar lo que quisiera… pero… alguien fue más astuto que yo… ella… Kagura… me acusó de haberla embarazado… y lo reveló a todos en el mismo cumpleaños de mi padre. ¡Es mentira! Una trampa de esa perr… Me emborrachó para hacerme creer que habíamos tenido sexo… pero no fue así… lo sé… pero no le importó, siguió adelante con la mentira… los medios obviamente se enteraron de cada detalle… fui la burla de todos… Kagura era para mi sólo un pasatiempo, pero jamás uniría mi vida a ella como pretendía… incluso mi padre quería que hiciera eso… ¿Sabes cuanto la odié? Porque a pesar de su belleza era una arribista, una… vulgar… alguien así se aseguró con decir que tendría un hijo mío, de forma que pudiera acceder a mi fortuna… - Hizo una mueca-… el embarazo… la más antigua y ruin de las tretas femeninas para cazar a un hombre millonario. Eso fue lo que pasó… vine hasta acá… esperando recuperar… la calma… la cordura… y también… esperaba vengarme de los que me habían lastimado. Esa es la verdad. Vine hasta aquí esperando idear un plan para poder vengarme… créeme… no he tenido el tino para hacerlo… porque en lo único que he podido pensar… todo este tiempo… ha sido en ti._

_- ¡Feh! ¿para qué? No tengo nada que hacer allá. Quiero comenzar una nueva vida aquí._

_- Te amo…- Murmuró Inuyasha de pronto.- Sólo quiero estar contigo… por siempre, Kagome. Oh… por favor… ámame… ámame…_

_- Debí… protegerte… y protegerme…_

_- Después de todo… creo que… esta casa sería un buen hogar para los dos… ¿no lo crees?_

_- Sólo será un par de días… pondré todo en orden allá… hablaré con mi padre… quien sabe si hasta se le ocurre instalar una empresa naviera por acá jaja…Cuando solucione y arregle todos mis pendientes allá en Tokio, regresaré para siempre a ti, lo prometo._

_Lo prometo… lo prometo… lo prometo…_

Podía escuchar el susurro de su voz cerca de su oído. Y fue con esas palabras que se despertó, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir en Santorini, no sentía el cuerpo de tan frío que estaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y pesaba, quiso moverse y dio un pequeño quejido, sabía que le costaría ponerse de pie debido a lo débil y enferma que se sentía, afirmó las manos en el suelo para ayudarse y entonces escuchó el sonido de algo que caía de la palma de su mano, volteó el rostro y vio la prueba de embarazo. De inmediato despertó completamente y comenzó a jadear. Había pensado, en los primeros segundos de haber despertado, que era una pesadilla, pero ahora súbitamente comprobaba que era verdad. Se volvió a quedar sentada en el suelo y tomó nuevamente el test.

Estaba embarazada y eso era consecuencia de sus actos. Tenía que afrontarlo, asumirlo, después de todo ¿qué más iba a hacer? La criatura que llevaba dentro no tenía culpa de nada, estaba sola, eso era cierto, tendría que hacer bien las cosas ahora. Ya no más ingenuidad… no más comportarse como una tonta chiquilla que creía en todo y en todos… tragó con fuerza, el miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella pero intentó tranquilizarse, pensar… positivo… se prometió salir delante de todo eso, como fuera… no tenía más alternativa.

* * *

- ¿Qué prefieres, cariño? ¿_Maguro Teriyaki_? Yo quiero _sunomono de perdiz_.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja observando el plato que era de la preferencia de esa mujer. Perdiz escabechada con algas. Nada apetitoso al menos para su paladar. Le entregó la carta al garzón que los esperaba en silencio a un lado y dijo:

_- Maguro Teriyaki_ para mi… y un algo de champán… gracias.

La mujer le entregó la carta también al garzón y entonces se acomodó en la silla, miró a Inuyasha y su corazón latió con fuerza, casi no creyendo que estaba cenando ahí, con él, con el hombre que tanto tiempo había amado en silencio y que ahora, era su prometido y muy pronto se iban a casar… todas sus fantasías se harían realidad.

Estiró su mano para alcanzar la de él que reposaba sobre la mesa, quería sentir su piel, y percibir su calor, Inuyasha la miró con sus hermosos ojos dorados y le sonrió. Kikyo supo que esa sonrisa era fingida, entonces quitó su mano de la suya con irritación.

- Si no querías venir, podrías habérmelo dicho.

El hombre alzó una ceja y la contempló. Kikyo era callada, muy fina, educada y elegante, pero horriblemente orgullosa y mimada, aunque su amor hacia él era verdadero y sincero, no soportaba que Inuyasha la tratase con tanta liviandad o desprecio. No lo merecía, ella, la heredera más cotizada de Japón, la mujer más hermosa del país, lo había elegido precisamente a él… así que esperaba que Inuyasha se comportase de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- La cuestionó. Intentó relajarse y no perder la paciencia, al fin y al cabo, no se merecía ella su malhumor.

- Por que se nota que estas en este lugar por compromiso.-Masculló, volteando el rostro con indiferencia.

El joven hombre la observó y deseó poder decirle: "Todo es compromiso", incluso el noviazgo que llevaban. Kikyo sabía que él no la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella, pero aun así esperaba siempre que la tratase como si la amara con locura. Una idea descabellada, Inuyasha se había convencido últimamente que su corazón ahora sólo latía para vivir y nada más.

Sin embargo, su padre estaba ilusionado con el asunto de la boda, como el frío de Sesshoumaru no daba atisbos de querer contraer nupcias aun, toda su atención era en él y en su futuro, sólo la palabra "nietos" hacía que su rostro rejuveneciera un par de años menos. Y no sólo eso había sido como resultado de su próximo matrimonio, las cosas andaban perfectamente bien ahora, la empresa había subido sus bonos, los socios volvían a invertir, todo gracias a esto… una boda que a Inuyasha le parecía más la unión con otra empresa, nada más. Así que fingió, para obtener buenos resultados, como siempre.

- Por supuesto que quería estar aquí… además mira- Sonrió y se abrió un poco la chaqueta, extrayendo de ella un par de folletos de agencias de viaje que dejó al lado de su prometida, ella los miró- … hay copias en nuestro correo electrónico pero también quise que nos dejaran esto para poder revisarlo.

- ¡Oh!- Los tomó entusiasmada y entonces sonrió, lo miró e Inuyasha pensó que debía ser más considerado con ella, Kikyo no merecía su desprecio, al contrario, tenía que sentirse feliz de tener una prometida tan cotizada y hermosa como ella.- Los catálogos… para nuestra Luna de Miel…- Se sonrojó. Entonces, él dejó de sonreír, trayendo a su memoria el recuerdo de cierta chiquilla humilde y sin maquillaje que se ruborizaba hasta por sus palabras. - ¿Qué pasa?- Despertó del recuerdo y sonrió forzadamente.

- Nada. – Tragó.

Kikyo no insistió, estaba feliz y emocionada leyendo los catálogos que mostraban distintas alternativas para pasar una semana de Luna Miel donde quisieran, obviamente con todo el lujo y la comodidad que ellos esperaban. Quizás hubiera sido mejor haber tomado un avión privado y elegir un lugar al azar en el mundo, pero Kikyo no quería darse el tiempo de organizar algo, ya bastante tenía con su vestido, ajuar y la decoración de la nueva casa que ya había comprado y él menos se daría el tiempo para eso.

- Hay de distintos lugares… vaya… aunque la gran mayoría ya los he visitado…- Dijo la mujer, levantando el rostro y sonriendo. – Supongo que te debe pasar lo mismo.

- Ni siquiera los he mirado- Respondió con neutralidad.

El garzón regresó con sus pedidos recién preparados los cuales acomodó en frente de cada uno. Inuyasha miró su plato sin muchos ánimos y se esforzó en comer aunque fuera un poco, la verdad añoraba volver a su cama y dormir, para no tener que soportar esa triste y monótona realidad.

- Bueno… no importa… tenemos tiempo aun para escoger… Dijo ella y entonces bebió un sorbo de champán para refrescar su garganta- Veamos… ¿qué prefieres? La ciudad, la montaña, el campo o la playa.

Inuyasha tragó su comida y luego se limpió la boca con la servilleta de género que tenía a su lado.

- La ciudad no, para qué, Tokio me tiene bastante estresado…

- Pero New York o París son idílicos para las parejas…- Refutó un poco de mala gana.- Si fuéramos a París aprovecharía de renovar mi guardarropas.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente.

- Quiero que sea un descanso, Kikyo, no una semana de compras.

Ella dejó de sonreír y volvió los ojos al catálogo. Durante un momento sólo leía y comía, Inuyasha retomó su comida la cual ya comenzaba a enfriarse.

- ¿Y la montaña?- Le preguntó ahora, con la voz más suave y esbozando un sonrisa seductora.- Podríamos ir a Suiza, a los Alpes ¿te imaginas? Esquiaríamos todo el día ¿sabes esquiar?

- Sí, claro que sé- Suspiró y bebió otro trago de champán.

- Aunque no tolero mucho el frío…- Agregó Kikyo.

El hombre sonrió, agotado.

- Entonces escoge otro. A mi tampoco me agrada mucho el frío… y me gustaría que fuera un lugar con clima diferente al que ahora tenemos- Y entonces, ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la ventana que tenían más cerca, que daba hacia uno de los patios interiores del restaurant y que estaba decorado de acuerdo al Feng Shui, completamente oscuro y cayendo una incesante lluvia helada.

- Cierto- Respondió la mujer y volvió a estudiar el catálogo.- El campo lo detesto, los insectos me causan alergia, sobre todo las arañas.

- Hay arañas aquí y en todas partes- Replicó cansado Inuyasha, ella pareció no escucharlo.

- Entonces nos queda la playa… vaya… aquí hay unos lugares maravillosos, estas islas del pacífico son realmente hermosas… aunque ni existe civilización, no creo poder estar tan ausente del mundo por una semana…- Suspiró-… pero tu estuviste en una isla con un clima estupendo hace poco ¿Qué tal si vamos para allá? Grecia es civilizada y… ¿San… ini? O algo debe ser muy bello ya que te retuvo bastante allá.

Él había quedado con su tenedor a medio camino, el corazón saltó dentro de su pecho y su cuerpo se estremeció ante el recuerdo de Grecia y Santorini, sol y mar en calma.

- Quien… ¿quien te contó?- Preguntó apenas, dejando el tenedor a un lado y limpiándose las manos, ya sentía en la garganta un nudo que le impedía digerir cualquier cosa.

Ella bebió un sorbo de champan bastante entusiasmada.

- Tu padre… - Sonrió-… si vamos y me muestras los lugares que recorriste yo…

- Definitivamente no- Respondió abruptamente y dándole una mirada casi maquiavélica.

La mujer se sorprendió. Jamás lo había visto enojado, al menos no de esa forma en que le hablara tan golpeado y más encima le diera una mirada que le provocó escalofríos, hubiera jurado que sus ojos dorados de pronto se volvían como llamaradas de una hoguera.

Entonces poco a poco él aminoró la ira que había dejado salir, mientras Kikyo abandonaba el catálogo en la mesa y comenzaba comer en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos habló el resto de la velada e Inuyasha hubiera querido disculparse con ella, pero el recuerdo de aquel lugar sólo había traído de nuevo aquel dolor lacerante en su pecho y revivido el vacío en su alma, además, volvía a darse cuenta del mundo, la realidad que estaba viviendo y que hubiera cambiado gustosamente… pero no podía, no podía… no podía.

Tragó con fuerza y miró a su prometida, a su lado, de reojo. Ella no merecía lo que le estaba haciendo… si pudiera corresponderle, amarla entonces... quizás olvidaría y su corazón sanaría, tendría una vida nueva donde todos serían felices… al menos su padre estaría satisfecho.

La limusina se detuvo frente a la puerta de la gran mansión de Kikyo. Él quería hacer las pases con la joven, así que se inclinó para darle el beso de las buenas noches, sin embargo Kikyo abrió la puerta y salió, diciendo un rápido "buenas noches" y luego cerró la puerta de golpe.

Cansado y frustrado, pidió al chofer que regresara a su departamento. Se reclinó en el asiento y pensó, con algo de alivio, que al menos esa noche no tendría que buscar una excusa estúpida para esquivar pasar una noche con ella.

Miroku decía, que era un estúpido ¿cómo rechazar a una mujer tan despampanante como esa? Con un cuerpo de diosa y además hermosa, pero Miroku no lo entendía, lógicamente él jamás se había enamorado.

Su departamento estaba a oscuras, solitario, inerte y como siempre. Se quitó la ropa, la lanzó al suelo como todos los días y se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo el frío de la noche calarle hasta los huesos, pero no tenía ánimos de buscar abrigo, ni un abrigo era lo bastante reconfortante ahora, nada estaba bien. Nada.

Y volvió a soñar con las cálidas tierras de Santorini, donde el mar siempre estaba en calma y el sol brillaba fuerte y alegre, volvió a verla a _ella_, con su cabello al viento, su sonrisa inocente y sus ojos de niña. Escuchó otra vez su voz y sus recuerdos se entremezclaban con la misma niñita que le gritaba "_Inu Baka_". Su risa, su llanto, su enojo, sus suspiros cuando se había entregado a él…

_- Te amo…- Murmuró Inuyasha de pronto.- Sólo quiero estar contigo… por siempre, Kagome._

_- ¿Por… siempre? ¿conmigo?- Musitó, incrédula aun y en un hilo de voz._

Despertó, cuando aun no amanecía en la ciudad de Tokio, estaba agitado, transpiraba, el corazón latía desbocado, herido, sangrando. Lo había prometido y ni siquiera había sido capaz de volver y decirle porqué no podía estar con ella cuando moría por hacerlo… cuando sabía que se condenaba a una existencia insulsa y tortuosa… pero necesitaba verla, una vez más, quizás… sin que ella lo supiera, tan sólo verla y comprobar, que estaba bien… o…

El teléfono a su lado sonó de pronto quebrando el silencio de la noche. Inuyasha lo miró con recelo, rara vez éste sonaba porque era el numero que sólo conocía su familia cercana y Miroku, en caso de emergencia. ¿Su padre? Pensó aterrado y de inmediato se reprochó la debilidad de querer volver a Grecia. Contestó rápidamente, esperando escuchar una voz conocida, pero en cambio, fue el de una mujer que modulaba muy bien y de acento neutro, ella dijo que tenía una llamada desde Santorini, Grecia.

Y entonces su sangre dejó de fluir y el corazón pareció detenerse, mil ideas se arremolinaron en su cerebro, imaginando a Kagome que lo llamaba, pero entonces se dejó escuchar un hombre, educado y que se dirigió a él en un arcaico japonés.

- ¿Señor… Inuyasha Taisho?

- Sí… ¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó con desconfianza.

- Mi nombre es… AristoDalaras, soy médico, y trabajo en el hospital público de Thira, disculpe la hora… sé que es de madrugada allá pero… era prioritario que me comunicase con usted.

- Sí… diga…- Musitó, volviendo a sentir los latidos de su corazón que esta vez comenzaban a latir con fuerza.

- Es… un asunto complicado… se trata… de su madre… no me gustaría explicárselo por teléfono… es… delicado.

El muchacho arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Mi madre?

- Así es.

- ¿Esta ella bien?

- Ella esta… en casa ahora, no sabe que lo llamé porque se rehúsa a que la ayuden… pero esta muy enferma… y no quiere seguir el tratamiento.

Inuyasha recordó a la mujer que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y sonriente, que nunca lo había cuestionado por haberse alejado, que seguía manteniendo su cariño a pesar de los años y de su propia indiferencia.

- Qué… ¿qué tiene? ¿por qué se rehúsa? ¿qué le pasa? Dígame ¡por favor!

- Tiene… un tumor cerebral…

El muchacho se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Si no se somete a una operación… la esperanza de vida…

¿Qué pretendía esa mujer? ¿morir? ¿por qué? ahora no podía, ahora menos que nunca porque ya sentía que se había reconciliado con ella, no, su madre estaba loca, no iba a dejarla morir, además, algún día tendría que volver con su padre, en eso Inuyasha jamás había perdido la esperanza.

- Muchas gracias por llamarme. Estaré allá esta misma noche.- Respondió decidido y entonces cortó.

Iba a tener que inventarse una muy buena excusa para que los demás no supieran que volvía a Grecia…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Ahh que tarde es, todos duermen menos yo, jeje, espero no se despierten sino me llevo un reto por estar a estas horas en el pc... en fin, era para actualizar, _**agradecerle todos los reviews que me enviaron, ya van más de 800, me siento emocionada por eso y... gracias por el apoyo de siempre**_ jeje.

Las letras en cursiva son las conversaciones reales de los personajes que extraje de distintos capítulos, primero en Kagome, pues ella sueña todo lo sucedido con Inuyasha y luego le toca a él soñar y recordar una promesa que no cumplió.

¿Habrá reencuentro? jeje... a esperar la próxima actualización.

Un abrazo a todos, nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	27. La Decisión de Kagome

**Capítulo 27: "La decisión de Kagome"**

Cerró los ojos y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, meciéndose sentada sobre la colcha de su cama, sin atreverse a salir de la habitación. Aquel día había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano aparentando en casa que todo estaba igual. Le preparó el desayuno a su Señora Izayoi y estaba a punto de inventar una excusa como el salir a Thira a comprar algunas cosas cuando Natsuna volvió de la sala diciendo que la señora no bajaría a comer.

Fue un leve alivio, porque no estaba segura si podría mirarla a la cara después de lo que ahora sabía a cerca de su condición. Nerviosa y pensando en mil cosas sin sentido, se equivocó en los mandados, se resbalaron de sus torpes manos algunos vasos de cristal y olvidó encargos que debía cumplir. Aunque recibió el regaño de Kaede por todo eso, no hubo mayor consecuencia y la cocinera tampoco estaba muy pendiente de la joven.

Aliviada, finalmente la muchacha pudo salir de la casa en la tarde y vagar sin rumbo por la isla, pensando en su incierto futuro y en lo que debía hacer. Las cosas no estaban del todo claras, sólo de algo estaba muy segura, pronto se iría de la casa de Izayoi, pero entraba en pánico al imaginarse sola y embarazada ¿cómo sobreviviría? Podría trabajar aun, tal vez en alguna otra casa o en alguna tienda o restaurant… pero luego… cuando ya no fuera capaz de moverse… o después que tuviera al bebé… ¿y quien lo cuidaría mientras volviera al trabajo? Tendría que llevárselo con ella... bien, bien, eso tendría que hacer, las cosas quizás iban a resultar difícil, pero saldría adelante, como fuera…

Había caminado y meditado demasiado, la cabeza le dolía y el sol lastimaba sus pupilas, exhausta, se sentó en la orilla del pequeño malecón que había en la caleta, hasta donde había llegado. Pocas personas se encontraban allí a esa hora de la tarde, miró a su alrededor y tuvo una sensación escalofriante de soledad y melancolía que la hizo estremecer, a pesar del calor que aun había. Se sobó los brazos y tragó con fuerza. Se sentía demasiado sola, confundida, temerosa y abandonada ¿por qué? No quería sentirse así, necesitaba fuerzas y confianza para salir adelante pero a pesar de que lo meditaba y se convencía así misma que lo haría, y tenía fe en ello, de pronto volvía a caer en un abismo oscuro y sin esperanza que sólo la atormentaba y deseaba ya no seguir más con la vida que llevaba.

Inclinó sus piernas y las enrolló con sus brazos, sus ojos castaños observaron el mar tranquilo y azul, ella se dejó llevar, así serenaría su propio corazón y espíritu.

De pronto fue consciente que el sol estaba a punto de esconderse tras el horizonte, pestañeó varias veces sorprendiéndose que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan deprisa, o quizás, ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de ello, el viento sopló más frío ahora, trayendo al fin el clima que correspondía ya a esa época y que tardaba en aparecer, algo pesado cayó sobre sus hombros y de inmediato alzó el rostro sorprendiéndose de ver a Kouga que no la miraba, sino que mantenía la vista fija en el frente, con su postura algo arrogante y despreocupada, la de siempre.

- Seguro tienes frío.

Ella miró la chaqueta que él había dejado sobre sus hombros y se arropó más en ella, buscando calor, entonces se puso de pie lentamente, lo miró y entonces él finalmente lo hizo, su rostro dejó de ser burlón para pasar a uno preocupado.

- Gracias, Kouga.

- ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?- Preguntó él en cambio.

Ella bajó la mirada de inmediato. No sabía qué decirle. Buscaba desahogarse, pero algo como esto no podía revelárselo a Kouga. Él sin duda querría matar a Inuyasha… de paso la odiaría.

- Por… por nada.- Musitó, desviando el rostro para no tener que avergonzarse de su mentira.

- Te he estado observando, has estado horas ahí sentada.

Kagome intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, entonces suspiró y volvió a mirarlo.

- Necesitaba pensar en mi vida.

El pescador asintió con debilidad, deseando poder decirle que él aun quería ser parte de su vida. Pero no creyó prudente insistir en eso nuevamente. Kagome era la esperanza de volver cuando estaba en medio de una tormenta en el mar, quería que aun siguiera siéndolo, ella era lo único más cercano que tenía.

- Bueno… la vida es… complicada a veces, quizás estas pensando demasiado.- Le dijo. La vio sonreír y luego, arroparse más en su chaqueta.- Oye… ¿quieres algo de comer? Seguro debes tener hambre, ya es muy tarde.

Kagome experimentó sólo en ese momento, cuando Kouga lo dijo, un vacío doloroso en el estómago de hambre. Pensó cuando había sido la última comida que había ingerido y no pudo recordarla. Bueno… las náuseas habían desaparecido debido a eso, pero tenía que alimentarse sino su bebé era el que iba a sufrir. Apretó los labios y miró a Kouga.

- Bueno… si me invitas a comer…

Al muchacho se le iluminó el rostro de alegría. La guió hasta su pequeña casa y mientras la joven tomaba asiento, él se dedicó a cocinar con ánimo, mientras hablaba sin parar de sus anécdotas en los últimos días, Kagome recordó el incidente en el negocio cercano y entonces se puso de pie abruptamente, mirándolo avergonzada.

- Oh, Kouga… pero tu no tienes… no te he traído nada en estos días, perdóname.

Él volvió a su lado trayendo una sartén humeante con huevos fritos que provocaron ruidos bastantes sonoros en el estómago de la sirvienta, Kouga sonrió y posó una mano sobre su hombro obligándola a sentarse.

- Ah, tranquila, tengo víveres para vivir un mes más, cuando eres soltero y guapo como yo, las chicas quieren conquistarte a base de comida… por eso no tuve que pedirle demasiado al señor ese del negocio.

La muchacha lo miró de reojo, el aroma de huevos fritos despertó en ella un apetito voraz. Mientras Kouga le acercaba algo de pan ella ya estaba comiendo ayudada de una cuchara.

- Estan muy buenos- Masculló, recibiendo el pan y untándolo en el huevo.

Se sentía ahora con fuerzas a medida que consumía el alimento, hasta dejó de tener frío. Cuando finalizó, miró a Kouga que estaba sentado frente a ella y la observaba con una sonrisa. La joven se avergonzó y aun así sonrió.

- Jamás te había visto comer de esa manera- Se burló.- Creo que ya estas mejor de tu estómago.

Kagome se sonrojó y trató de mantener la sonrisa, pero evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ehh… sí… mejor…

No se sentía bien tener que ocultarle semejante noticia, cuando él lo supiera, no le perdonaría el que no se lo dijera desde el principio, pero no podía hacerlo, no estaba ni siquiera preparada para decírselo a alguien, quizás sólo necesitaba un poquito de tiempo para hacerse la idea de lo que venía y tener las cosas más claras.

El joven de pronto le tomó una mano y ella alzó los ojos a él, confundida. Quiso apartar la mano de la suya pero el muchacho la retuvo, de inmediato habló.

- No, no… por favor, no lo hago con mala intención… es que… te veo tan diferente, Kagome… ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿por qué ya no confías en mi?- Luego suspiró y le soltó la mano, bajando la mirada, avergonzado- Bueno, no he sido el mejor de los amigos contigo este último tiempo… pero… tu sabes que… los celos que tuve por Inuyasha…

Escuchar el nombre del ser amado revivió heridas que por un par de minutos habían sido olvidadas. Kagome cerró los ojos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Oh, por favor, no… no hablemos de eso.- Y afirmó su cabeza con una mano, sintiendo malestar.

- Pero necesitamos hablar, no puedes esquivarme ahora.

- No te esquivo, Kouga- Murmuró.

- Me esquivas porque sabes que siempre tuve razón con respecto a Inuyasha ¿no es eso?... siempre ha querido todo por puro capricho…

La muchacha alzó los ojos a él otra vez.

- Dices que yo fui su capricho… quizás… pero yo también _sentía_ algo por él. Nada fue forzado, Kouga.

Hablaba en pasado, cuando a todas luces debía hacerlo en presente, pero su querido amigo no lo comprendería y tampoco quería herirlo. Inuyasha debía ser parte del pasado, tenía que acostumbrarse a eso.

- Él te engañó, como los hombres de ciudad y ricos como él saben hacerlo…- Replicó aun herido-… tu eres una muchacha inocente, caíste muy fácil.

Ella suspiró y recostó la espalda en la silla, por primera vez sus manos se quedaron detenidas sobre su estómago y al hacerlo Kagome fue consciente de la vida que llevaba dentro.

- No…- Murmuró con debilidad, le costaba incluso respirar-… no caí… yo simplemente… lo _amé_.

Aun lo amaba, incluso… más que antes. La gente decía que la distancia aminoraba un amor pero en este caso su ausencia sólo aumentó el deseo de querer verlo, de rememorar los momentos vividos, de añorar su presencia de forma casi enloquecedora.

- Pero se marchó y todo el mundo sabe que pronto se casará. Debes olvidarlo ¿Qué no entiendes? Debes seguir tu camino, olvidarte de él y de todo lo que pueda recordártelo.

Kagome esbozó una mueca. Si supiera. Jamás lo olvidaría, menos ahora, aunque quisiera, aunque lo deseara con todas las fuerzas de su alma, nunca lo olvidaría. El recuerdo de lo sucedido ese verano se quedaría por siempre, marcando su vida.

- Claro…- Fue lo único que pudo decir. Tenía deseos de llorar pero lo soportó estoicamente.- Yo…- Tragó con fuerza, mirándolo a la cara-… estoy pensando en dejar la casa de la Señora Izayoi… - Como su amigo no cambió de expresión, ella suspiró con fuerza, como si le costara decirlo-… pronto, muy pronto.

- Eso es estupendo- Sentenció el muchacho y entonces sonrió- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿tienes algo en mente? ¿donde vivirás? Esta casa es tu casa y lo sabes. No te preocupes Kagome, te ayudaré, no estarás sola en esto.

La joven retuvo el aliento. Ni siquiera le había contado la razón de aquella decisión y él le daba todo su apoyo. Kouga era fiel, sincero y tenía un corazón bondadoso a pesar de todo. Escuchar de alguien que la apoyaría la emocionó enormemente. Lo miró apretando los labios y pensando si decirle o no su secreto. Quizás si se lo revelaba él cambiaría de opinión… o tal vez no. Tenía miedo de fallarle, que se desilusionara de ella nuevamente, de causarle dolor… pero algún día él lo sabría…

- Estas muy pálida y… ¿segura no estas enferma?

La joven sonrió. No podía decirle nada a él aun. No todavía.

- Estoy bien- Musitó y entonces se puso lentamente de pie- Debo volver, ya es tarde y esta oscuro.

Kouga la imitó y la detuvo antes de que Kagome se quitara su chaqueta. Le sonrió.

- Te acompañaré.

No lo rechazó. La verdad, le hacía bien por momentos la compañía de alguien, sobre todo si se preocupaba por ella. Lo malo estaba en que sentía remordimientos por tener que aun callar su secreto cuando estaba siendo tan considerado, pero sabía que no tenía más alternativa, salvo esperar. Él lo sabría, pero no aun, ni siquiera ella creía que lo que estaba pasando era verdad.

El trayecto fue hecho en completo silencio, Kagome estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos y Kouga no quería interrumpirla, estaba seguro que ella estaba así debido a la gran decisión que había tomado y eso era una ventaja para él, al fin se libraría del yugo de los Taisho y quedaría libre… libre para hacer su vida como quisiera… además, sabía perfectamente de que la señora Izayoi nunca había visto con buenos ojos el que él estuviera rondando a Kagome, lógicamente la señora debía haber influido en la joven para que jamás se fijara en él… sí, si Kagome se marchaba esta era su oportunidad.

Se detuvieron junto a la puerta de entrada, estaban a punto de despedirse cuando de pronto ésta se abrió de súbito, la joven volteó el rostro y palideció cuando vio al hombre que salía y hablaba hacia el interior en forma de regaño, con una voz que ella conocía muy bien y paralizó su corazón.

Lo miró, con sus ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera visto una aparición y él, que en un principio no la había visto pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando casi choca con ella, la miró y su cuerpo se estremeció, el rostro enojado, endurecido, de inmediato cambió a uno de sorpresa y luego dolor.

Kouga se acercó más a Kagome apretando los dientes.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Vuelve! No es…- Izayoi se había acercado desde el interior cuando vio al trío y entonces sonrió- ¿Ves? Kagome ya esta aquí… y no esta sola.

Inuyasha dejó de mostrar su rostro de dolor y entonces alzó la barbilla, enfocando sus ojos en Kouga.

- Sí… ya veo…- Volvió la mirada hacia la muchacha-… quizás… me preocupé por nada.

La joven sirvienta ni siquiera reaccionó a sus palabras llenas de resentimientos ahora. No, seguía casi en shock, aunque ahora ya no lo miraba, se encontraba con la vista baja y su cuerpo muy pegado al de Kouga, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, sin control.

- Espero no se enoje con ella, Señora, la obligué a que comiera algo y por eso tardó en volver, la culpa es mía, por eso vengo a dejarla sana y salva.

- Gracias Kouga- Respondió Izayoi.

La mujer sonrió y se acercó a los jóvenes, deslizó un brazo tras la espalda de Kagome y la ayudó a entrar a la casa.

- Estas muy pálida querida… ¿estas enferma otra vez?

Inuyasha volteó rápidamente el rostro al escuchar lo dicho por su madre, preocupado, preguntándose una y mil veces porqué, qué había sucedido con eso de "enferma", intentó seguirlas pero Kouga lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

Ambos se miraron con rencor, pero en esta ocasión, la odiosidad era muchísimo mayor en Inuyasha, que enfocó sus ojos dorados en el pescador como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada.

Porque ver a Kagome "abrazada" a "ese" de pronto había despertado sentimientos casi asesinos.

- Inuyasha, entra por favor- Lo llamó su madre desde el umbral de la puerta, abrazando aun a Kagome que esta vez miraba en pánico directo a Kouga.

Eso le dolió al joven Taisho más que cualquier cosa, le dio una mirada de advertencia a su antiguo amigo sin decir ni una sola palabra y el pescador sólo sonrió, luego, para provocarlo, dirigió el rostro hasta Kagome.

- ¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por la visita!

Y entonces dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando a paso lento de allí. Cada segundo que pasaba Inuyasha sentía que ardía más y más de pura rabia. Luego volteó y le dio una mirada feroz a Kagome quien le esquivó rápidamente el rostro.

- Entra Inuyasha, por favor, deja a Kouga tranquilo.

Le hizo caso a duras penas. Cuando estaba ya adentro de la casa, su madre hacía fricción en los brazos de Kagome que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Estaba pálida y temblaba, le costaba moverse y hasta hablar. Él se acercó rápidamente y la hubiera tomado en sus brazos pero al estar cerca de ella se detuvo dándose cuenta de la situación en que ahora se encontraban. Su madre obligó a la muchacha a sentarse mientras ésta musitaba un "estoy bien" no muy convincente.

Inuyasha sentía un cúmulo de emociones que le costaba retener, pero lo más perturbador es que había pasado de la sorpresa, al dolor, luego la rabia, los celos, el rencor, remordimiento… hasta llegar a la preocupación. Era lógico que cuando volviera iba a verla y se había mentalizado que al hacerlo aquello no debía afectarle demasiado, puesto que él ya había tomado una decisión y lamentablemente Kagome no estaba dentro de sus planes. También imaginó que debido a lo sucedido, ella bien podría estarlo odiando y que quizás, cuando se vieran, lo ignoraría o reprocharía por haberla engañado.

Pero estaban ahí, frente a frente… y sentía un enorme impulso de tomarla en sus brazos, besarla y mimarla, hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y quizás lo imposible, para hacerla sentir mejor y sin importarle que su madre estuviera allí.

Entendió, que a pesar del tiempo y de haber asumido sus "deberes" y responsabilidades, habiéndose obligado a vivir una vida sin ella y a olvidarla y rechazar cualquier pensamiento a cerca de su relación, aquello era imposible y ahora que la había visto no se imaginaba volver a separarse. Su corazón latía dentro de su pecho vivo nuevamente, la fuerza renacía en su cuerpo tan sólo con mirar sus ojos castaños y hermosos, mil descargas eléctricas recorrían de pie a cabeza tan sólo con observar sus labios y sentir el sabor de su boca. Su mente clamaba que lo hiciera, que lo hiciera ya sin importar las consecuencias, al diablo su padre, su familia y Kikyo que lo esperaba ya con el traje de novia comprado.

- Quizás te sorprendiste de ver a Inuyasha, como yo- Dijo Izayoi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos poco cuerdos ahora y devolviéndolo a la realidad.

- Seguro- Agregó Kaede que se acercaba a Kagome y le daba un vaso con agua- tranquilízate niña…- Murmuró para que la sirvienta fuera consciente del lugar y la situación en que se encontraban. – Va a estar bien- Dijo la cocinera obligándola a ponerse de pie- La llevaré a su habitación.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien, déjame, Kaede por favor- Suplicó la joven soltándose de su agarre y esta vez, dándose todo el valor que le quedaba, miró directo a Inuyasha con sus ojos muy abiertos, respirando con fuerza, la boca entreabierta y húmeda, anhelante- Quisiera… quisiera… saber porqué volvió.

No pudo ocultar su turbación y ahora su alegría, la esperanza de que Inuyasha estaba ahí para quedarse, por ella, que tal vez había meditado y las había escogido a ellas, su madre también y se quedaría en Santorini para siempre. Ya no sufriría más por su ausencia, no lloraría más por extrañar sus besos y sus palabras, ya no estaría más sola porque él estaría a su lado, ya no tendría que tener miedo por tener un bebé, sola, no tendría que preocuparse de su crianza porque estaría con Inuyasha. Jadeante y con el cuerpo tembloroso de la emoción esperó su respuesta.

- Niña… son cosas de los amos, dejémoslo hablar…- Dijo Kaede tomándola del brazo y obligándola a que abandonara la estancia, pero la joven se rehusó.

- Déjala- Dijo Izayoi suspirando derrotada- Kagome debe saberlo también, todos deben saberlo ¿no es así?- Y miró a Inuyasha fijamente.

Él se obligó dolorosamente a apartar la mirada de Kagome y enfocarla en su madre. Había comprendido, por las palabras de la joven que ella estaba esperanzada ¿cómo iba a romper esa esperanza ahora? O quizás había malinterpretado, porque aun tenía en la retina a Kouga y ella muy cerca uno del otro.

- Yo… usted ya lo sabe, madre. – Tragó con fuerza y adoptó una actitud muy seria y fuerte-… esta enferma y debe tratarse.

El rostro de ansiedad de Kagome se volvió a uno de preocupación y entonces miró a Su Señora.

- ¿Enferma?- Miró a Kaede y la cocinera afirmó.

- Fui yo quien habló con su doctor, me va a disculpar señora, no sabía lo que tenía exactamente… fue él quien me dijo de su enfermedad y su rechazo a seguir algún tratamiento… quería comunicarse con alguien de la familia y sólo pensé en mi niño Inuyasha… - Miró con congoja al muchacho-… le di todos los datos que manejaba, nombre, apellido, lugar donde vives… el doctor es muy inteligente y se puso a averiguar… menos mal pudo contactarte… de verdad me alegro que estes aquí.

Kagome se quedó consternada con la noticia, observó a su Señora con infinita preocupación, deseó correr a su lado pero la cocinera la sostuvo con fuerza, la miró y entonces Kaede musitó un "no" y luego hizo una señal con su cabeza para que volviera el rostro. Cuando Kagome lo hizo, observó que Izayoi estaba ahora junto a su hijo, quien la sostenía de las manos y se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué no quiere tratarse? El médico me dijo que era un tumor… y que es grave… lo sabe hace tiempo y ha preferido callar y soportar esto en silencio… ¿por qué? ¿acaso quiere morir?

Izayoi suspiró y ladeó el rostro, avergonzada.

- Mañana iremos a la consulta, los dos. Usted va a sanar y luego rehará su vida ¿me entendió?

Hubo un silencio estremecedor en la sala, todos los presentes estaban ahí, esperando la respuesta de la ama de la casa, al final esta miró a su hijo y le acarició el rostro, sonriendo en ese momento con ternura y emoción.

- Viniste hasta aquí sólo por mi… tu padre ha de estar muy enojado.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y exclamó su típico "feh". Kagome, que sonreía ante la escena reaccionó ante las palabras de su Señora, sus labios de inmediato se curvaron en una mueca y en su garganta se formó un nudo doloroso que sólo anticipaba más dolor y tristeza.

Él no había vuelto por ella… para quedarse… para cumplir su promesa… entonces, todo volvía a ser como antes, Inuyasha… Inuyasha se iba a casar… oh, sí, él se iba a marchar nuevamente dejándola sola y abandonada. Ahora volvía a sentirse estúpida y derrotada.

Inuyasha acompañó a su madre hasta el cuarto mientras Kaede se quedaba junto a Kagome en la sala.

- Espero que le haga caso a su madre- Dijo la anciana.

La sirvienta estaba inmóvil, observando el lugar por donde sus amos se habían marchado, mientras tragaba fuertemente queriendo deshacer ese nudo que tenía atascado en la garganta.

_No vino por mi, no vino por mi, no vino por mi._

Era lo único que lograba escuchar en su cabeza, hastiada de tanto sufrir se puso de pie abruptamente y apoyó las palmas de las manos en sus costados, sobre sus orejas, queriendo aplastar quizás su cerebro para que dejara de gritarle, mofarse de ella como lo estaba haciendo.

- ¡No! ¡No!- Gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Kaede la zamarreó y algo dijo para que se tranquilizara pero no la oía, no podía, el dolor era desgarrador, insoportable en su pecho nuevamente, quería correr hacia Inuyasha y decirle que lo amaba, que se quedara, incluso deliraba en rogar que se quedara, que si se iba no soportaría vivir así, sin él, que necesitaba escuchar su voz a diario, que la mirara con su mirada tierna y a la vez desafiante, que la abrazara y protegiera en su pecho caliente.

- ¡Cálmate niña!- Le dijo la cocinera, pero la joven se zafó de sus manos y corrió escalera arriba.

Deseaba decirle tantas cosas, decirle que no podía marcharse, que no podía casarse porque iba a ser padre, que ella lo amaba a pesar de todo, que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado. Se detuvo junto a la puerta de su ama, ahí vio a Su Señora sentada en la cama e Inuyasha a su lado, de pie, dándole un vaso de agua y luego las medicinas.

- ¿Es bonita tu prometida?

Kagome se escondió un poquito junto al marco, ni quería escuchar, pero ahí estaba, queriendo saber lo que no debía…

- Sí madre, es muy bonita.

- Que bueno- Dijo la mujer- ¿La escogiste tu o tu padre?

Eso no sólo sorprendió a la sirvienta, también a Inuyasha, que luego miró ofendido a su madre.

- Qué cosas dice usted…

- No me extrañaría… que tu prometida venga de una buena cuna y sea algo muy conveniente para la familia.

El muchacho sonrió forzadamente, mientras le quitaba el vaso de agua de las manos.

- Usted sabe… lo que hice con ellos en Tokio, por mi culpa los negocios se vinieron abajo y… bueno, todo el fruto de mi padre se desmoronó, a casusa de… mis imprudencias.

- ¿Y ahora tienes que pagarle?- Preguntó Izayoi- Muy típico de él… pero no tienes que hacerlo, querido, si el asunto es a la fuerza, no debes hacerlo.

Inuyasha suspiró.

- Nadie me obliga, madre… casarme es lo mejor que puedo hacer, a estas alturas. Mi padre sólo me protegió, me ayudó y ahora intenta que no vuelva a caer en trampas tan burdas como aquella de atarme a una mujer porque esta esperando un "supuesto" hijo mío… usted sabe lo que se juega, no es sólo por el dinero que debo cuidar, es la honra de mi familia… no volveré a caer en algo así otra vez, madre, no.

Kagome sintió que apretaban su brazo con fuerza, alzó el rostro y era la anciana cocinera que la miraba fijamente con preocupación e impaciencia.

- Niña, por favor, ve a tu alcoba, no provoques más líos… el amo Inuyasha sólo vino por la salud de su madre, deja de actuar tan inconscientemente- Masculló, rogando en cada una de sus palabras pero empleando energía en ellas para que la joven reaccionara.

Luego de un par de segundos, Kagome bajó la vista y asintió, con debilidad. La cocinera la ayudó a ir a su habitación, pensando que su dificultad al caminar se debía sólo a su frustración de no poder hablar con Inuyasha o su desilusión de saber que estaba ahí por su madre, no por ella, sin sospechar que se debía a más que una simple desilusión. Era horror, desazón y completo abatimiento.

Kagome comprendió, que jamás podría decirle la verdad a Inuyasha. Jamás. Él nunca se enteraría que iba a ser padre.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Lamento la tardanza en subir el capítulo (no fue más de una semana en todo caso) pero estuve algo ocupada y además me costó ordenar las miles de ideas que tengo en mi cabecita loca, sumémosle que también me cuesta escribir y me canso cuando los sentimientos son muy dolorosos... en fin, espero les haya agradado en el sentido de la trama de la historia, no del dolor de Kagome, no me gustaría estar en su lugar pero... buee... Inu aun esta en la isla jeje...

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y nos vemos ojalá pronto, debo hacerlo porque ya se me terminan las vacaciones**...

_**Mil gracias por leer y por el apoyo de siempre**_...

**_Lady_**.

**_PD_**: Las personas que me sugirieron canciones para el fic sepan que estas son muy buenas y me han encantado, veremos eso sí si se da la oportunidad de incluirlas, de todas formas muchas gracias por la consideración :)


	28. Reviviendo la Pasión

**Capítulo 28: "Reviviendo la Pasión"**

Salió del cuarto de su madre y cerró la puerta tras su espalda con cuidado, luego, volteó el rostro y fijó la mirada en dirección norte, al final del pasillo, en donde estaba la habitación de Kagome. ¿Estaría ya en ella? ¿o quizás ayudaba a Kaede en la cocina? Podía escuchar, desde donde estaba, el ruido de las cacerolas que se golpeaban una a la otra producto de su acarreo.

Se relamió los labios y meditó.

La situación era demasiado compleja, por un lado sabía que debía mantener la cordura, estaba comprometido y el estar nuevamente en la isla era sólo por la salud de su madre, sin embargo, la cordura se iba a la basura tan solo con verla. Y ni siquiera eso. Cuando preguntó por Kagome, luego de haber llegado y haber informado su visita, se había vuelto loco ¿por qué ella no estaba ahí a esa hora? Un sentimiento sobre protector afloró tras aquella fachada de indiferencia por la joven… no pudo dominarse, no le importaba hacerlo, necesitaba saber dónde estaba, si se encontraba bien, necesitaba verla ya en casa… claro que se sintió un estúpido cuando, camino a su búsqueda, la vio afuera junto a su rival, aquel que estaba evidentemente enamorado de ella, con el cual incluso se habían peleado: Kouga.

Su sorpresa ante el súbito encuentro fue chocante. La vio y el corazón pareció querer salir disparado fuera de su pecho, el cuerpo entero vibró y se llenó de calor, de un calor que hacía tiempo no sentía, recordándole que estaba vivo.

Kagome, la hermosa y pequeña Kagome estaba frente a él, mirándolo absorta también. Tan bella como siempre, a pesar de su ropa modesta y su falta de maquillaje, era la de siempre, la que trajo a su memoria besos lleno de infinito amor y pasión, casi pudo sentir la suavidad de aquella piel blanca y perfecta bajo sus dedos, era la misma Kagome… no, no era exactamente la misma… había algo… algo extraño ahora en ella… algo… ¿en el fondo de su mirada castaña?

Turbado sus ojos se desviaron al acompañante. Sintió asco.

"_Aparentemente, no pierdes tu tiempo_", quiso decirle con rencor y celos, sintiendo hervir la sangre dentro de sus venas, pero Kagome no lo miró.

De los celos al amor, así iban y venían sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, por un instante pareció perder la razón, porque verla ahí sentada, pálida y enferma provocó aquel irrefrenable deseo de abrazarla y protegerla, besarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, su dolor era también su propio dolor ¿cómo podía ser? No importaba nada, sólo quería estar con ella.

Y volvió nuevamente a la realidad cuando su madre habló. Entonces tuvo que refrenar aquellos sentimientos, impulsos, para concentrarse en un tema más importante. Su madre estaba enferma y gravemente, por eso había vuelto, por eso estaba ahí.

Habían acordado que durante la mañana del día siguiente irían al doctor para que éste le informara más en detalle a cerca de la condición de su madre y el tratamiento que debía seguir. Ella parecía ahora estar dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él decía, ni siquiera se opuso, al contrario, entre avergonzada y contenta aceptaba sus condiciones. Pero estaba contenta por verlo, por saber que él se interesaba en ella, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que su madre había ignorado su enfermedad tal vez debido a la soledad que sentía estando ahí, porque la imaginaba sola por años, añorando el regreso de su padre y el cariño de su hijo, un hijo injusto y desconsiderado que sólo acudió a ella cuando sólo quería escapar de sus problemas.

La quería, la amaba por aun quererlo a pesar de su abandono. Por eso no permitiría que nada le sucediese, se prometió que haría lo imposible para que recuperara su salud.

Eso era el asunto de su madre. Ahora estaba Kagome.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿hablar con ella? ¿ignorarla? ¿hacerlo ahora? ¿o tal vez mañana? ¿y qué decirle? ¿Qué aun la amaba pero tenía que cumplir con su padre? ¿o mejor, para que ella no sufriera, mentir y decir que lo que pasó pasó y que cada uno debía hacer su vida?

Pero… ya había sido lo bastante cobarde como para no haber querido aclarar el asunto desde el principio, aunque ya no tenía un medio para comunicarse, debió haber enviado a Miroku cuando lo sugirió o debió él mismo viajar apenas su padre se hubiese recuperado, para hablar con ella… y explicarle…

Había que ser lo suficientemente hombre para decirle todo. Y tenía que hacerlo, porque o sino, el dolor, el remordimiento, la desesperación y la pena acabarían pronto con él, lo presentía.

La luz del primer piso se apagó, revelando que ya todos permanecían en sus habitaciones, volteó el rostro hacia el cuarto de ella, sólo ahora, cuando la oscuridad era completa en aquel lugar, pudo notar una tenue claridad que se filtraba bajo la puerta. Apretando ambos puños de sus manos, dio una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, podía escuchar sus propios latidos retumbar a su alrededor, avanzó un paso y suspiró, volvió a respirar con fuerza, dándose valor y mentalizándose que debía acabar con aquella agonía.

No podía golpear, porque los demás escucharían, osadamente apretó el pomo y lo forzó hacia atrás, la puerta se abrió y rechinó suavemente. De inmediato la vio allí, acostada, en medio de la penumbra pero unos leves haces de la luz de la luna le daba en el rostro. La muchacha al verlo abrió los ojos despavorida, entonces él dio un paso seguro y entró, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Kagome aferró las sábanas hasta su pecho, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, verlo que entraba a su modesta alcoba era algo que no se lo esperaba, jamás, menos ahora. Lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y respirando sonoramente, sintió que su estómago se contraía, no, no era el bebé, ni siquiera sentía que tenía vida ahí todavía, era aquella reacción tan conocida que le develaba lo que aun sentía por él.

- Disculpa… pero debemos hablar- Murmuró Inuyasha, mirándola con desesperación, para que ella aceptara, como la joven no respondió, él se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la cama, no muy lejos, pero tampoco cerca de donde la muchacha se encontraba.

Pero antes de volver a abrir la boca, se detuvo a observarla otra vez con detenimiento. Aunque estaba oscuro y una leve claridad se filtraba por la única ventana en donde se veía la luna, podía ahora reconocer cada expresión, marca, cada detalle de ella.

- Vete…- Gimió en un hilo de voz Kagome al fin, su rostro despavorido cambió a uno lleno de dolor. Tragó con fuerza y habló una vez más- Sal de aquí, por favor.

No pudo evitar el dolor que sintió al escucharla expresarse así. Pero apretó los labios, comprendiendo su situación… lógico. La miró fijo y pudo notar en sus ojos que comenzaban a inundarse por lágrimas. Se sintió fatal, había algo que lo consumía vivo cuando la veía llorar, "su dolor era el suyo", volvió a recordar.

- No llores…- Y estiró una mano para alcanzar su rostro, ella se sorprendió y enseguida lo apartó con su propia mano, aunque fue un golpe leve, casi un roce, ambos pudieron sentir la electricidad y luego la emoción de volver a tocarse. Inuyasha la contempló impresionado, a pesar de que ella esquivó su mirada, por aun sentir aquellas sensaciones que en Tokio parecían ya parte ser de un sueño, un lejano sueño.- Lo… lo siento.- Murmuró apenado.

- Ya lo sé todo- Respondió Kagome muy bajito, esforzándose en mantener esta vez sus ojos en el rostro de él y que eso no la afectara demasiado- Sé que vas a casarte… así que no tiene caso el que hablemos de ello.

Inuyasha tragó fuerte, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, le costaba respirar, suspiró con la boca entreabierta mientras la joven volvía a esquivar su mirada.

- Imaginé que ya lo sabías… pero… quiero q ue… sepas, que no tuve otra alternativa… mi padre…

- Tu padre quiere que te cases con una mujer de la misma clase social que la tuya- Terminó la sirvienta no con rencor, más bien con tristeza, como si comprendiera la situación perfectamente, incluso la justificaba en parte. Ahora sus ojos castaños se quedaron fijos en las pupilas de él, entonces Inuyasha descubrió que era cierto lo de su primera impresión, había algo extraño… algo que… no era igual- Así, ya no te meterán en líos, la empresa y el prestigio de la familia estarán a salvo y todo será perfecto… - Bajó el tono de su voz-… como debe ser.

Todo estaba dicho, se sintió estúpido, idiota realmente.

- No sabes… - Tragó con fuerza sintiendo la hiel en su garganta-… no sabes cómo he lamentado… el hacerte sufrir.

Kagome sonrió apenas.

- ¿En serio?

Ahora sí había rencor en la pregunta, incluso en su mirada, las cejas las había levemente juntado, aquel enojo no era el encantador fastidio que él tanto adoraba, este enojo era demasiado doloroso.

- ¿Por qué lo dudas? - La contrarrestó en cambio, acercándose más a ella, de inmediato Kagome volteó el rostro a un lado- No te mentí cuando estaba contigo… conocías mi situación… sabías que estaba en un lío.

- Sí… escapaste a penas supiste que ibas a ser padre…

No supo cómo lo dijo, pero de inmediato enrojeció y se reprochó lo dicho. No quería mirarlo, por Kami Sama ¿es que acaso se estaba poniendo en evidencia?

El muchacho entrecerró sus ojos, ofendido.

- Era una farsa… bien sabes que era una sucia artimaña.

La sirvienta lo miró detenidamente, cada vez que hablaba de "sucia artimaña" utilizaba él un tono enrabiado, asqueado incluso, se notaba lo que aquel tema había provocado en Inuyasha, de todas formas lo comprendía, casi habían arruinado su vida. Bajó luego la vista poniéndose en el lugar de aquella otra mujer. Ella era una sirvienta, seguro las consecuencias serían aun mayores para él, su padre sí se enfadaría, esta vez lo desheredaría, seguro le arruinaría la vida definitivamente.

Además, Inuyasha ya había escogido su vida, se iba a casar y estaba conforme con eso, era lo que más convenía ¿no? Por supuesto… lo que más convenía.

- Háblame…- Suplicó Inuyasha de pronto, ella alzó el rostro, quería olvidarlo, quería odiarlo porque si lo odiaba seguro esto de la separación iba a resultar más fácil, entonces también podría comenzar de nuevo. Pero le resultaba aun imposible sentir rencor contra él, menos ahora, que la observaba tan fijo que quemaba sus pupilas y que el susurro de su voz la hacía estremecer. Bajó nuevamente la vista. Sólo quería saber una cosa, sólo eso, ya nada más.- Kagome…- La volvió a llamar.

Volvió a alzar el rostro a él, no quería ni siquiera pestañear, porque si lo hacía, las lágrimas que acumulaba abundantemente en sus ojos caerían y no quería sentirse más humillada. Comenzó a sentir que le costaba respirar, podía escuchar sus propios jadeos desesperados, asustados ahora… ¿por qué había tenido que volver? Ah cierto, su madre… ¿pero por qué tenía que causar este efecto en ella? Bueno, es que lo amaba demasiado y si antes sufría por su ausencia, ahora sentía que agonizaba con verlo y saber que ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tranquilizándose, tratando de aliviar su pena, las lágrimas cayeron de inmediato en sus mejillas, ella volvió a abrir los ojos y habló.

- Sólo… quiero saber…- Tragó fuerte mirándolo fijamente, mientras Inuyasha parecía contener la respiración esperando por sus palabras-… ¿me amaste?

Él entrecerró sus ojos dorados y se acercó, esta vez no dejando espacio entre ellos, le tomó un brazo con fuerza haciendo que ella soltara la sábana que la cubría.

- Tonta… claro que si… y aun te amo – Lo miraba atónita- ¿Por qué no entiendes que es por eso que me duele dejarte?

La abrazó con fuerza y enterró su rostro en su cuello tibio, deseando olvidar la patética vida que había escogido, más bien que se había visto obligado a seguir, quería estar con ella otra vez, le era insoportable la idea de tener que dejarla nuevamente y vivir en el gris Tokio, apartando todos sus planes, todos sus sueños que había ideado sólo meses antes.

Kagome en un principio no se movió, dejando que él la abrazara, atónita del efecto que aun causaba escuchar de sus labios un "te amo", y entonces, perdiendo su autocontrol, quizás su propio raciocinio, se dejó llevar por las emociones que experimentó en ese instante, cuando estaba en sus brazos, junto al calor de su pecho, sintiendo su respiración caliente en el cuello, su perfume costoso impregnándose en su cuerpo. Quiso llorar por lo débil que se sentía al ceder así, debía rechazarlo y olvidarlo para siempre ¿Qué les esperaba? Pues ya nada y aun así no quería imaginarlo sin ella, respondió a su abrazo haciendo lo mismo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y apoyando las palmas en los omóplatos, de pronto sintió un beso húmedo de Inuyasha en su cuello, la joven dejó escapar el sollozo que reprimían sus labios, no quería seguir, pero tampoco podía detenerlo ahora, ni ella, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse tras la espalda de él, era tan musculosa, amplia, dura, se sintió pequeñita y muy débil cuando el hombre volvió a besar, una, dos, tres veces el cuello, respirando fuerte, caliente.

Inuyasha escuchó como Kagome jadeó de puro deseo y él la imitó, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, presionando su pecho contra el suyo, sus labios varoniles buscaron los labios esquivos en un principio, tal vez el último resquicio de cordura en la muchacha, pero finalmente cedió y el hombre la besó.

Sus labios presionaron los de Kagome, su lengua forzó para entrar en la boca de ella, la sirvienta se lo permitió, acarició su paladar, luego salió al encuentro la lengua de la joven, Inuyasha se sintió enloquecer, puso la rodilla en el colchón de la cama y luego presionó todo su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha, ella cayó en la cama y gimió cuando sintió el cuerpo completo del hombre sobre el suyo.

Siguió besándola, una y otra vez su boca se adueñó por completo de la suya, la presión que ejercían sus labios comenzaron a adormecérselos, además necesitaba una bocana de aire, así que apartó su boca húmeda y volvió a besar el cuello, apartando el cabello a un lado, mientras sentía las manos pequeñas acariciando la extensión de su espalda, Inuyasha entreabrió los ojos y la contempló, en ese instante, como él se detuvo, la muchacha también abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Ambos se deseaban y a la vez querían evitarse, sufrían por el debate que había en sus mentes, pero también sabía, que mientras uno quisiera, el otro lo seguiría.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa leve y se desabotonó la camisa, Kagome lo contemplaba jadeante bajo suyo.

Él la aprisionaba con fuerza con sus piernas, sentado en ella, Kagome creyó que aunque quisiera escapar no podría, cuando vio el rosario aun en su cuello se sorprendió, un calor intenso se apoderó de su cuerpo entero, se emocionó y también perdió el control, por eso alzó medio cuerpo quedando sentada, buscó sus labios en el segundo en que él aun tironeaba una manga de su brazo, se besaron nuevamente.

Inuyasha afirmó sus manos en ambos costados del rostro de ella, sus dedos se enredaron en la mata de cabello negro y sedoso, quiso saciarse de sus besos, si los había extrañado tanto, ahora hasta se dio el tiempo de sentir el sabor una vez más de la boca de Kagome, pero ella lo esquivó y sus besos siguieron un camino invisible por el cuello de Inuyasha, sentir sus labios sobre su piel lo llevó casi al éxtasis ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho el amor? Sólo aquella noche de tormenta y no había experimentado el deseo de hacerlo sólo porque ya no estaba con Kagome, ahora, aquel fuego dentro de su cuerpo despertó y quería liberarse.

Dando un ronco gemido, apoyó sus manos bajo las nalgas de la joven, que yacía sentada bajo él, presionando de esta forma su cuerpo, apegándola hacia su sexo endurecido y vibrante que deseaba sólo liberarse de las prendas que lo oprimían, mientras ella ahora deslizaba su lengua por el pecho, saboreándola, enloqueciendo con el sabor salado y amaderado de su piel perfecta.

Inuyasha gimió y esta vez sus manos se aferraron en los bodes de la camisa de dormir, sin preámbulos la subió por el cuerpo de Kagome, ella lo ayudó, alzando sus brazos y dejando que él la apartara de su cuerpo, desnuda ahora sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, pero sólo fueron un par de besos, el hombre ansiaba saciarse con su cuerpo ahora, expuesto en su totalidad, deslizando un brazo tras la espalda de Kagome y su propio pecho presionando sobre el de ella, la obligó a recostarse en la cama nuevamente, sus ojos dorados se deleitaron con la lujuria que había olvidado al ver sus pechos alzándose ante cada bocanada de aire que Kagome tomaba, sin contenerse más se apoderó de uno con su boca, primero lamiendo, luego mordisqueando, mientras incitaba con su mano el otro, los gemidos de la joven no hicieron más que enardecerlo aun más, sentía las piernas femeninas que intentaban liberarse de la presión de su cadera, se lo permitió, ella enredó una entre su ingle, la flexionó sólo para presionarse contra su sexo, él casi bramó entre sus senos, alzó su torso desnudo y, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Kagome, aun preguntándose qué diablos era lo diferente que habían en ellos, deslizó el cierre y luego desabotonó su pantalón, tan rápido como pudo, iba a proseguir con su bóxer, pero en ese instante la joven volvió a sentarse y fue ella quien se apoderó de ellos. Inuyasha retuvo el aire cuando los dedos temblorosos de la sirvienta se posaron sobre la pretina de ellos, pero se detuvo, la observó, conteniéndose a duras penas, ella acercó sus labios y besó su estómago, luego lo lamió con lujuria, le sorprendió todo esto pero esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba que fuera así. Kagome comenzó a bajar su bóxer con lentitud, mientras seguía besando su estómago, deslizando su lengua por sobre cada músculo que ahí se alzaba, el bóxer liberó el miembro de Inuyasha y él jadeó, ella se detuvo y lo contempló, sentía la humedad entre sus piernas y la irresistible e irrefrenable sensación de ser llenada por él, pero también e instintivamente deslizó su lengua por su boca, saboreándose, el hombre volvió a jadear ronco y largo cuando averiguó lo que pretendía, no se lo permitió porque no estaba seguro si lo soportaría, la tomó de los hombros y la presionó contra la cama nuevamente, se quitó por completo el bóxer mientras le alzaba una pierna a su cadera, ambos se miraron antes de la unión, sudorosos, ardiendo en deseo, respirando a duras penas, sin que sus mentes lograran pensar otra cosa salvo el anhelo de revivir lo que habían hecho sólo una vez antes.

Inuyasha acercó su boca y la besó esta vez con suavidad e infinita ternura, las manos de Kagome volvieron a posarse tras su espalda, lo acarició y luego obligó a presionarse contra ella, terminando el beso Inuyasha la penetró, apenas se introdujo en su entrada y bramó nuevamente, la muchacha arqueó sus caderas, incitándolo, el hombre fijó su mirada en la suya, entonces continuó, la sensación de sentir su miembro aprisionado por el calor y el cuerpo de ella era más de lo que podía pedir y soportar, Kagome enterró sus uñas en su espalda al sentirlo hundirse entre sus piernas. Era glorioso y era increíblemente placentero. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y dejó descansar su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Se dieron un par de segundos para sentirse el uno al otro, estaban siendo conscientes que en ese instante sólo eran uno, compartiendo no sólo la lujuria de sus cuerpos, sino sus emociones, su alma tal vez. Y era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, y como si nada de las cosas que los separaron hubieran existido, no, aquellos pensamientos se borraron por completo de sus memorias, en ese instante sólo deseaban amarse.

- Inu… yasha…- Murmuró apenas en su oído.

Su nombre dicho en aquel tono de pasión y deseo lo enervó y entonces apartó el torso el cuerpo de la muchacha y comenzó a salir, luego entrar, invadiéndola, liberándola, una y otra vez, suave y lento, rudo y rápido, sus ojos eran dos llamaradas fijas en las pupilas de ella, mientras seguía, Kagome se mordisqueó los labios para no tener que gritar de placer, entrecerraba los ojos y creía que perdería la cordura, luego volvía cuando él aminoraba el ritmo, en un momento Inuyasha se apartó de ella con rapidez y la posicionó de lado, contrariada pero segura de lo que él hacia, vio que se quedaba a su espalda y volvía a lazarle una pierna, la penetración fue más intensa, Kagome estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia de tanto placer, él sujetó uno de sus senos y ella tuvo que aplastar el rostro contra la almohada para no perder la cordura, el placer infinito que ahora le daba era insuperable, sintió como su cuerpo convulsionaba y que colapsaba, sus uñas se enterraron en la colcha de su cama y dio un grito ahogado cuando él se derramó en ella, cerró los ojos perdiendo las fuerzas y las luces de colores aparecieron tras sus párpados, volvía a experimentar que se elevaba en una nube y permanecía en el aire, donde el mundo no existía, ni el tiempo, ni el ruido, nada.

Poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad, bajó de su nube y el mundo se hizo presente ante sus ojos. Primero, la oscuridad de la habitación, luego, la mano de Inuyasha aun presionada sobre su pecho, bajó su pierna y lo sintió aun dentro de ella, el hombre seguía pegado a su cuerpo, la cabeza en su hombro y su aliento caliente y entrecortado chocándole en el oído, la muchacha ladeó el rostro para mirarlo, sus labios casi rozaron los del hombre, él aun no se recobraba, parecía sumergido todavía en el orgasmo experimentado, luego abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Kagome, el joven se apartó de su interior lentamente, liberándola, la sensación de vacío se apoderó de la muchacha, volviendo completamente a la realidad y recobrando sus pensamientos, volteó hacia él completamente e Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, ambos no fueron capaces de hablar, querían sentirse una vez más, recuperarse en los brazos del ser amado.

Afuera la luna había avanzado, alejándose de la ventana y dejando en completa oscuridad la habitación, se escuchó a lo lejos un par de tenues campanadas de la iglesia bizantina, el rumor del viento azotando los árboles y los colgantes de la entrada.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, llenándose del aire salado y floral de Santorini, aquel que lo volvía a la vida, definitivamente.

- Esto… esto no debió pasar…- Susurró la muchacha entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Él bajó el rostro y la contempló.

- Puede que no… pero te necesitaba…

Kagome cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más a él.

- Yo también… te necesitaba… pero esto… esto que hicimos, debe ser un adiós.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja y levantó más el rostro, ella lo miró esperando su respuesta, cuando él sonrió malvadamente supo que estaba en problemas.

- Definitivamente esto no es un adiós- Respondió él.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Yap, me perdonan pero saben que los lemons no son lo mio aunque hago lo posible, espero haya sido de su agrado, quise agregar eso sí más pasión, intensidad esta vez, porque era la segunda vez de nuestra parejita jeje, pero tampoco exagerar mucho y dejar atisbos que no sólo es sexo, es más que eso, es amor, el querer compartir ese sentimiento con el otro... jeje.

Actualicé antes porque el sólo imaginar que se me acaban las vacaciones me altera, ya que no quiero tener que dejar de actualizar mucho tiempo... aunque quizás me quede cesante, con esto del nuevo gobierno es hasta probable jaja, en fin, no importa.

Iba a incluír una canción en este capítulo pero se me alargó un poco el lemon jojojo, en el próximo es bien probable que salga, espero sea pronta la actualización, sábado quizás, si todo sale bien.

**_Muchísimas gracias por los 900 reviews_** (Oh, my God, parece una cifra irreal en verdad) _**y también por querer tanto esta historia, como yo, que doy todo en ella, en verdad no saben cuanto se los agradezco, sus palabras, comentarios, ánimos, son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo**_.

Nos vemos y que tengan un lindo día :)

**_Lady_.**


	29. Un Déspota Enamorado

**Capítulo 29:**** "Un Déspota Enamorado"**

Esbozó una sonrisa leve, pero de inmediato la sombra de la tristeza se apoderó de ella. Cómo podía estar diciendo eso, cuando ahora definitivamente ya todo estaba acabado. Pero mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por sus besos nuevamente, pensaba que aunque era una locura, una despedida estúpida y fuera de lugar, lo amaba y no podía evitar escapar de sus caricias, sus besos, su pasión. No, ella también quería más, una vez más… no podía tolerar que fuera a perder al hombre que tanto amaba pero… el deber era el deber… y ella no le arruinaría su "prometedora vida".

- No debemos… hacernos esto…- Murmuró una vez más, pero vencida y acallada de inmediato por los besos de Inuyasha que se posesionaron como si fuera el "Amo y Señor" de ella. Claro… aunque eso era verdad.

¿Cómo evitarlo? ¿cómo apartarlo así ahora? Sabía que se estaba dañando, la sirvienta comprendía que su situación no cambiaría nada. Inuyasha se iría y se casaría con aquella mujer porque "así debía ser".

Hubieron momentos en que la razón la abandonó y quien la dominó fue un sentimiento fiero de posesión y acaso celos. Quería retenerlo y obligarlo a quedarse, decirle a la cara que le había hecho una promesa ¿no era un Taisho? ¿no era el honor de los Taisho lo más sagrado? Y si aun una garra invisible quería arrebatárselo nuevamente sería capaz de decirle la verdad, decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo… ¿cambiarían así las cosas?

Luego de hacer el amor, ella recostó la mejilla en la almohada, se encontraba boca abajo e intentaba controlar el ritmo de su respiración, mientras él, con su pecho musculoso y desnudo mantenía fija la mirada en el techo de la habitación, parecía pensar, pensar algo muy importante, Kagome vio como él fruncía la frente y movía los labios, como si quisiera hablar, pero luego apretó los labios, reprimiéndose. La muchacha sonrió con suavidad y se obligó a cerrar los ojos. No quería pensar más, sólo descansar, olvidar sus numerosos problemas por ahora y dormir tranquila, aunque fuera sólo esa noche… era increíble que a pesar de las circunstancias, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo la hizo sentir protegida.

Aquella noche, extrañamente, no soñó. Cuando despertó, fue lo primero que se dio cuenta. Y se sintió descansada, como hacía nunca. El cuerpo, parecía haber recuperado o quizás obtenido fuerza que antes no tenía, se sentía bien estar ahí, teniendo aquella sensación única y que la sorprendía sobre manera. No soñó, y era demasiado extraño que eso sucediera. Ni siquiera había tenido una pesadilla… de cualquier forma agradeció en silencio. Era mejor que nada a un mal sueño.

Y entonces fue consciente de su desnudez bajo las sábanas. Antes de voltear recordó la intensidad ambarina de unos ojos que se posaban en ella como si quisiera descubrir hasta lo que había en su alma, aquello aceleró el ritmo de su corazón, entonces, experimentó el ardor de su boca por el ímpetu y la pasión de los besos ardientes que ambos compartieron la noche anterior. Y su estómago se hizo un nudo cuando evocó el momento de la unión.

Volteó y vio a Inuyasha aun dormido, con su cabello negro desordenado sobre la almohada y el flequillo cubriendo parte de su rostro, aunque ella sí pudo ver la sonrisa leve en los labios de él.

Su alegría fue inmensa al comprobar que estaba ahí aun, a su lado. Se acercó y posó una mano en su flequillo, apartándolo con suavidad para que el rostro quedara libre de ellos y poder verlo con claridad.

Era guapo, increíblemente hermoso y atractivo. La sonrisa en los labios de él le recordó que aunque fuera como un Dios Griego, seguía siendo tan engreído... y loco. No podía haber estado con ella ahora cuando estaba a punto de casarse.

- Su prometida… - Masculló, de pronto atónita y horrorizada al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Se apartó como si hubiera visto una aparición, llevándose la mano a la boca y consternándose de su debilidad por haber caído en sus brazos nuevamente.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿por qué había cedido otra vez? Si sabía que él se marcharía, que ya no se verían… ¿pero en qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo ella?

Desvió el rostro evitando tener que mirarlo, sentía el corazón palpitar fuerte, desbocado. Podía imaginar el rostro de la que iba a ser la esposa de Inuyasha, tal vez esperándolo, enamorada… y ellos…

- Oh ¡Kami Sama! Estoy loca… ¡loca!- Gimió, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que había caído. No había podido evitarlo… no… oh, no, aunque él dijera que la amaba, ya no era suyo… se marcharía para siempre y ella sólo sería un recuerdo en su vida.

- Buenos días…

Se paralizó cuando escuchó su suave ronroneo tras su espalda. No se movió, pero podía escucharlo ahora como se movía entre las sábanas, el calor de su cuerpo acercándose tras su espalda, luego el pecho robusto presionado contra ella y los brazos fuertes que se enlazaron desde atrás como una enredadera. Kagome tragó fuerte y se quedó sin aliento. El aroma de su perfume la embriagaba y cuando sintió sus besos en su cuello creyó que moriría una vez más, igual como anoche, pensó.

Se agitó y volvió a la realidad, apartándose con pudor de él y volteando apenas el rostro.

- Buenos días.

Lo vio sonreír, y luego sonreír más aun, con aquella sonrisa traviesa y a la vez malvada que solía usar cuando era un niño caprichoso.

- No me digas que ya te arrepentiste…- Se burló con suavidad, estirando la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Kagome dejó que la acariciara levemente, conteniendo la respiración ¿por qué él tenía que ser así? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no decirle que aun la amaba.

- Es… es mejor que te vayas…- Musitó en hilo de voz, doliéndole la garganta incluso, apartando su mirada de la suya, porque no quería que supiera lo mucho que aquello le lastimaba.

Mantuvo la sonrisa malvada y la contempló un buen instante. No le extrañaba que ella ahora le dijera eso. Por supuesto. Adivinaba perfectamente los sentimientos que la joven debía albergar ahora en su corazón. Era taaaann inocente y moralista. Jamás se compararía con las astutas jóvenes de Tokio.

Hubiera querido en ese momento provocarla con algún comentario, sólo para que se enojara, adoraba cuando Kagome fruncía la frente y lo miraba directamente con reproche, adoraba contradecirla, molestarla, sólo para verla agitada y despertar sus pasiones. Pero él se contuvo de no hacerlo esta vez. Era algo tarde y tenía una cosa muy importante aquella mañana que hacer. Luego… luego Kagome sería toda suya, pensó satisfecho.

- Bien…- Respondió, dando un suspiro que no borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Había estado demasiado tiempo alejado de ella, era increíble como su cuerpo reaccionaba estando cerca suyo y también como su mente parecía enloquecer, haciéndolo perder la razón y compostura.- Bien… ya nos veremos…

Kagome enrojeció y lo miró de soslayo, impresionada. No podía creer que ese hombre no sintiera remordimiento alguno. Quizás le gustaba ser cruel.

- Lo vio erguirse desnudo y otra vez se le desbocó el corazón al verlo así. Volteó el rostro hacia el frente, mientras lo escuchaba recoger la ropa regada en el piso y sobre la cama y luego vestirse con rapidez.

- Kagome…

El tono de su voz, su susurro, fue distinto ahora y eso la sorprendió. No quería mirarlo nuevamente, pero no pudo evitarlo y tal como lo pensó, lo miró sólo para encontrar su rostro varonil a milímetros del suyo, su mirada dorada en forma suplicante, suave y a la vez apasionada, fija en sus pupilas. No podía odiarlo aunque quisiera y quizás no podía rechazarlo si él volvía a buscarla… estaba loca, pensó derrotada, de verdad estaba loca.

- Kagome…- Volvió a murmurar, posando su mano en su mejilla. Sintió bajo su tacto como la sirvienta se estremecía, enrojecía y se rendía ante su caricia-… te amo, recuérdalo.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, acercó sus labios de forma intempestiva y la besó. Aunque la joven no le respondió enseguida, el hombre buscó la respuesta incitándola con sus labios y acariciándolos, dulce y suavemente y en el momento en que Kagome finalmente le respondió, él ahondó aun más el beso, su mano se deslizó tras la nuca para acercarla más, saboreando aquellos labios que lo enloquecían. Ella logró reaccionar antes de caer nuevamente en aquella tentación, en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en su "perdición. Abrió los ojos y posó la mano suavemente sobre su pecho haciendo presión para apartarlo. Él abrió los ojos y la miró serio. La joven bajó la vista y no dijo nada ¿qué iba a decirle? Inuyasha tenía que alejarse de una vez por todas de su vida.

El muchacho sonrió con presunción y suspiró, apartándose de ella. Volteó y caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, volteó hacia Kagome y habló una vez más, sonriendo apenas.

- Gracias por esta noche.

Ella se quedó atónita y sin aliento, no pudo responderle nada ¿y qué iba a decir? La situación los estaba lastimando a ambos, definitivamente. Ahora, más que nunca, tenía que marcharse de esa casa y perder todo contacto con ellos.

* * *

- Luces muy bien, hijo… parece que el aire de Santorini te devuelve a la vida.- Se burló su madre mientras lo miraba fijamente y sonreía.

Inuyasha esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡Feh! Le gusta molestar ¿eh?

Izayoi suspiró y dejó la revista sobre una mesa de vidrio que estaba en medio de la sala de espera de la consulta. Odiaba el lugar por tener que haber sabido allí los resultados de sus exámenes y se había prometido jamás volver, pero había cedido fácilmente y olvidado su promesa cuando su propio hijo había dicho que ambos necesitaban ir con aquel doctor para saber en detalle de su enfermedad.

- Es que me siento contenta de volver a verte…

Inuyasha enfocó su mirada dorada en la mujer.

- ¿Por eso quería que me marchara la otra vez? ¿por eso no hizo ni un esfuerzo en retenerme a su lado? Se quería morir tranquila ¿verdad?

Izayoi sonrió apenas. Las duras palabras de su hijo no era más que la verdad.

- Han pasado muchas cosas desagradables a mi alrededor, sólo quería que volvieras a donde pudieras mantenerte seguro.

Él la escrutó por un momento. La mujer apartó el rostro y lo dirigió hacia el frente, evitándolo ahora.

- ¿Y que más tiene que contar? Dígalo de una buena vez o le juro que me enojo y no le vuelvo a hablar en la vida si sé que me oculta algo. Quiero saberlo todo ¿entiende?- Le tomó la mano, a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras su mano se había posado con suavidad sobre la de la mujer. Ella volvió el rostro a él una vez más- ¿Me lo contará todo?

Izayoi mantuvo la mirada, meditando, la sonrisa había desaparecido pero seguía su rostro manteniéndose sereno, tranquilo. A veces Inuyasha creía que ella seguía siendo una chiquilla, su madre en ocasiones tenía reacciones muy infantiles, pero era completamente adorable en ella. Quizás no es que fuera infantil, tal vez era demasiado inocente, afable… tan distinta a las mujeres de Tokio, preocupadas del lujo y cosas triviales…tan distinta a Seika. Claro, su madre era una nativa de Santorini, eso lo comprendía, la personalidad de las mujeres de la isla era completamente distinta a las de su ciudad. Por supuesto… eso era. Su madre era demasiado pura, demasiado buena, demasiado inocente… inocente… y su cerebro le recordó la imagen de Kagome entre sus brazos. Se estremeció. Inocente, igual que su amada Kagome…

- De pronto te has puesto muy serio…- Lo interrumpió Izayoi.

Sin querer había arrugado la frente y perdido en sus pensamientos. La miró sorprendido y entonces forzó una sonrisa amarga.

- ¡Bah! Tonterías… ¿me lo dirá todo entonces?

Ella suspiró y volvió la vista hacia el frente.

- Más tarde, después de que salgamos de la consulta.

Finalmente fueron llamados y ambos entraron a la luminosa consulta del doctor que había llamado a Inuyasha. Era un hombre amable y muy profesional, a pesar de la seriedad de su rostro era una persona de aquellas escasas que trabajaba más por vocación que por dinero, era por eso que había querido ayudar a la Señora Izayoi como fuera y para eso no escatimó en averiguar el paradero del hijo único de ella. Una mujer tan joven y noble no podía negarse a vivir, eso iba en contra de sus principios más básicos.

Luego de los cordiales saludos y el agradecimiento de Inuyasha, éste le pidió que le revelaba sin omitir nada el verdadero estado de salud de su madre.

El doctor AristoDalaras confirmó a cerca del tumor cerebral. Estaba ubicado en una zona muy delicada y de difícil acceso, eso era cierto, primero había querido tratarla con medicinas pero estas no resultaron, luego la radioterapia, a la cual Izayoi sólo había soportado por un par de días, luego de eso ya no acudió más a la consulta y cuando él la contactó ella se rehusó a volver.

- No, no me someteré a ese infierno otra vez- Respondió la mujer muy seria, tan seria que a Inuyasha sorprendió- Es horrible, no lo haré, prefiero morir con dignidad.

- ¡Madre!

Ella lo miró y sus ojos lucían demasiado brillantes, soportaba las lágrimas a duras penas.

- Lo siento… pero es horrible… el tratamiento es horrible y no seré capaz de soportarlo si sigue con él… no puedo…

Sintió tanto dolor por ella, porque Inuyasha conocía a cerca de las molestias que causaba el uso de la radioterapia, aunque la posibilidad que eso la sanara eran mínimas, también sabía que el dolor y las complicaciones eran insoportable. ¿Por eso estaba tan delgada? ¿por eso se rehusaba a comer? ¿por eso estaba tan demacrada y débil? Quizás su madre no soportaría un tratamiento como él tan devastador.

Miró al médico con determinación.

- Aparte de este tratamiento… ¿qué otra alternativa hay? ¡Porque debe haber otra!

El galeno acomodó sus gafas ópticas sobre el puente de su nariz y observó detenidamente al muchacho.

- Bueno… como le dije, la ubicación del temor esta en una zona de difícil acceso, la operación en este caso es… imposible… no hay tecnología, al menos en nuestro país, para ella aun… - Vio como Inuyasha parecía perder el color-… sin embargo…- Agregó, intentando dar esperanzas al muchacho-… he escuchado que la medicina es bastante avanzada en su país, Japón… tengo un colega allá, el Doctor Namura Sheiyo, es muy importante en nuestro circulo… ha estado haciendo investigaciones… pruebas… todo a un nivel experimental aun…- Miró a Izayoi-… es eso o… - Tragó con fuerza-… como la radioterapia la ha debilitado más de lo debido y no se han notado cambios, el siguiente paso sería la quimioterapia, sin embargo… este tratamiento quizás usted no lo soportaría, esta muy débil… demasiado y… esto sí es muchísimo más doloroso que el tratamiento anterior.

Izayoi sintió que su corazón latía desbocado, por primera vez experimentó verdadero miedo a cerca de su enfermedad.

- Ese doctor Namura…- Dijo Inuyasha-… ¿es aquel que hace experimentos e investigaciones controversiales?

- Sus métodos causan ese revuelo porque la gente a veces no cree en el milagro de la ciencia… créame, el doctor Sheiyo lo ayudará de alguna forma, estoy seguro que es el único en el mundo que podría operar a su madre.

Inuyasha tragó fuerte y entonces, decidido, volteó el rostro hacia Izayoi.

- Parece que tendrá que venir conmigo, después de todo…

La mujer no fue capaz de responder, estaba agitada ¿cómo se iba a negar? No podía hacerlo con Inuyasha… no podía perdonarse siquiera el dejarse morir sabiendo lo preocupado que estaba. Pero… ¿Japón? ¿ir allá? Eso significaba… tal vez… enfrentarse a Inu Taisho… volverlo a ver… No… no podía, no lo soportaría…

- Oh… no…- Balbuceó avergonzada-… no… quiero permanecer aquí.

- Es la única alternativa- Afirmó el galeno, luego miró a Inuyasha- Confío en mi colega, sé que logrará operarla con éxito, además, estando allá, su madre deberá someterse a tratamientos físicos y neurológicos regulares, tal vez tenga que hacerse exámenes periódicos de resonancia magnética nuclear, espectroscopia de RMN, RMN con técnicas de perfusión o difusión, tomografía, análisis de sangre o un procedimiento de endoscopía. Es posible que se le recomiende atención en su casa, terapia ocupacional o vocacional, control del dolor, fisioterapia y que participe en grupos de apoyo.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y estiró su mano al hombre, sonriendo agradecido.

- Muchísimas gracias. Usted me ha devuelto el alma al cuerpo.

Izayoi no lo podía creer. No. Creyó que era irreal, que quizás era un sueño, no la realidad. Pero, para su consternación, era verdad, sin siquiera imaginarlo y menos debido a su enfermedad, tendría que ir a Japón por tiempo indefinido ¿es que acaso Kami seguiría castigándola? ¿qué mal había cometido?

- No, no iré- Le dijo cuando estaban por entrar a la mansión. Se detuvieron junto al pórtico y ella lo enfrentó- No puedo ir.

- No se preocupe madre, no vivo con mi padre si eso es lo que le preocupa. Tengo un departamento y es bastante amplio para que este ahí, además, la cuidaré personalmente.

- Pero tú trabajas…y - Tartamudeó-… y ¡¡vas a casarte!!

Inuyasha pareció volver a la realidad. Kikyo. Y es verdad, el iba a casarse, se suponía que incluso iban a vivir en una casa que su "prometida" había personalmente decorado con bastante esmero. Bueno… las cosas cambiaban ahora, eso definitivamente.

- No saca nada con negarse, además es la única opción. No la dejaré morir ni por enfermedad ni por hambre ¿esta claro?

Izayoi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y no fue capaz de hablar. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y trató de tranquilizarse, para eso, cerró los ojos un momento e intentó regular su respiración, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos dorados parecían más claros, más suaves incluso.

- Lo siento ¿era eso lo que no me quería contar también? Myoga me ha dicho todo. Esta en la ruina ¿verdad? La tormenta de aquella vez…- Y sin querer su mente se pobló de imágenes de Kagome y él en una humilde casita en Thira, amándose junto al fuego de una chimenea. El vello de su piel se erizó y su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho. Oh, Kagome, Kagome, estaba loco por ella ¡¡loco!! Todo giraba en torno a esa muchacha, toda su vida era ella, lo sabía… la amaba tanto, tanto… si debía marcharse ahora ya no podría volver a verla. Oh, no, eso jamás ¡¡¡jamás!!! Necesitaba estar a su lado, lo comprendía ahora, su vida no significaría nada si Kagome no estaba con él. Quererla, amarla… saber que debía dejarla lo hizo pensar en locuras, en actos que quizás estaban fuera de toda moral y lógica, pero a estas alturas, después de tanto sufrimiento en Tokio debido a la separación, y después de haberse amado toda esa noche ahora, el hombre estaba realmente perdiendo el raciocinio con respecto a ella… ¡la necesitaba!

- Ya te quedaste callado…- Dijo Izayoi mirándolo con atención. Inuyasha parpadeó y su mirada casi enfermiza se volvió a suavizar. Su madre había notado los cambios de humor y de personalidad de su hijo, sabía que algo muy grande y grave estaba pasando con él, ahora, al ver la expresión de su rostro mientras parecía pensar algo realmente desquiciado, Izayoi confirmó sus sospechas. Se preocupó. Quizás sería bueno estar con él para cuidarlo. No quería que se volviera igual que su padre, o lo que Inu Taisho quisiera que fuera.

- Lo siento… - Volvió a concentrarse en la conversación, volviendo a la realidad-… le decía que lo sé todo, la tormenta acabó con la cosecha, el contador la ha estafado y le queda una miseria que no le durará más que para un par de meses.

- Myoga es bastante abusivo para revelarte todo eso.

- Sus sirvientes son también sus amigos, y se preocupan por usted.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero, la mujer caminó lentamente y se refugió en la comodidad de su sillón favorito. En ese instante Kaede se asomó de la cocina, preocupada para conocer a cerca de la entrevista.

- Mi madre se va conmigo esta misma noche. Me gustaría que usted viniera con nosotros para que este cerca suyo- Le informó el muchacho con bastante decisión y madurez, algo que inevitablemente sorprendió a la cocinera.

- Oh… Pero… ¿y la casa? Y… sus cosas…- Balbuceó la anciana mirando asustada a su Señora.

- Esta casa ya si siquiera es mía…- Suspiró Izayoi.

- No hay nada que cuidar- Respondió en cambio el muchacho. Y luego volvió a mirar a su madre- No creo que Myoga nos acompañe, ya que es anciano y seguro querrá permanecer en esta isla… y Toutossai… no ha vendido el yate ¿verdad? - La mujer le respondió con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza- Pues bien, se queda donde siempre… y Kagome… ella viene con nosotros.

Ni siquiera recordó a Natsuna.

- ¡Oh!- Izayoi no sabía si estar contenta por eso o no- No sé si Kagome querrá… a mi me encantaría pero… creo que quizás quiera rehacer una nueva vida…

La mirada de Inuyasha volvió a cambiar, el color de sus ojos se oscureció y casi se volvió diabólica del rencor.

- Oh, no… ella viene con nosotros…- Masculló.

Entonces, caminó volviendo a perder la cordura y subió casi de a dos escalones la escalera que daba a las habitaciones. De un portazo, sin siquiera llamar, entró a la habitación encontrándola sentada en la cama con un par de documentos revueltos a su alrededor. Ella lo miró asustada y se levantó en un segundo, lo vio acercarse mientras él la tomaba con firmeza de los brazos.

- Tu vienes con nosotros a Tokio, lo quieras o no.

Kagome creyó que estaba hablando incoherencias, que estaba loco o quizás tenía fiebre, podía notar el sudor en su frente y los ojos brillantes pero oscuros y con aquellos matices rojo fuego que le recordaban a un demonio.

- De… ¿de qué estas hablando?- Gimió apenas, de pronto experimentó temor por la fuerza que estaba empleando en su brazo y también por su mirada, sintió escalofríos.

- No te dejaré aquí con Kouga ¡jamás! Mi madre se tratará la enfermedad en Tokio y tú te vienes con nosotros.

La joven intentó procesar sus palabras y realmente tuvo que esforzarse para entenderlas ya que su temor le impedía razonar. Sin embargo, cuando recordó que Inuyasha iba a casarse, reaccionó, entonces lo enfrentó con la mirada y habló contradiciéndole.

- Oh no, claro que no iré. Te casarás y no quiero estar ahí para ver eso.

- Tu vendrás sin importar lo que yo haga…- Masculló él acercándola a su pecho y mirándola con deseo enfermizo, luego pareció alejar aquel aura endemoniada para lucir desesperado- Te necesito, no puedo dejarte, si lo hago no podré vivir, no soy nada sin ti, Kagome, por favor, tienes que venir, conoces mi situación… no amo a mi prometida pero… debo casarme con ella… ¿entiendes? Sólo a ti te amaré, lo juro.

A ella le dolieron sus palabras. La amaba, según decía, pero aun así se casaría con otra por deber. Por supuesto, la sirvienta sabía que él debía hacer lo correcto, pero ella también debía ser correcta.

- No… lo siento…- Respondió finalmente entrecerrando los ojos y apelando a la milésima de cordura que le quedaba para tomar aquella decisión.- No puedo… - Gimió con dolor, mirándolo fijamente mientras él mantenía la vista clavada y enfermiza otra vez sobre la suya-… eso me haría en tu… concubina… en tu amante… yo no puedo hacer eso. No, mejor olvidemos este asunto. No quiero perjudicar tu vida. Las personas esperan mucho de ti, tu padre, madre, familia… eres el heredero y el salvador de los Taisho ¿lo recuerdas? Yo no seré quien arruine tu vida…

- ¡¡No!!- Exclamó embravecido y entonces volvió a sujetar con fuerza del brazo de ella. Kagome lo miró con temor una vez más- ¡No! ¡No me importa! ¡Tu vienes conmigo como sea!

- ¡¡No puedes obligarme!!- Respondió Kagome al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡vete! ¡Déjame sola!

- ¡¡Te obligaré si es preciso!!- Bramó Inuyasha sujetándola más fuerte, tanto que ella hizo una mueca de dolor debido a la fuerza que él había empleado.

- ¡¡Me lastimas!!

La soltó volviendo a la realidad mientras la joven se alejaba hacia la puerta, sobándose los brazos y apretando los labios. Quiso disculparse enseguida, pero al acercarse, ella lo empujó y salió a paso rápido de allí.

- ¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡Kagome escúchame!- Gritó, mientras la seguía.- ¡¡Te necesito!!

- ¡No!- Respondió apenas volteando el rostro- ¡No me necesitas! ¡¡Tú no me necesitas!!- Luego volteó y lo miró- Jamás me perdonaría arruinarle la vida, Mi Señor.

Volteó sin esperar respuesta y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, Izayoi estaba aun en la sala y también Kaede, ambas se sorprendieron de ver a Kagome bajar, con el rostro rojo debido a la cólera, nerviosa y enojada. Más atrás la seguía Inuyasha de igual manera aunque más que enojado él parecía enloquecido.

- ¡Tu vendrás aunque tenga que obligarte!- Bramó.

- ¿Pero qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó Izayoi, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su hijo consternada y luego a Kagome que se detenía en frente suyo con reticencia- ¿por qué pelean?

- Lo… lo siento…- Masculló la sirvienta-… yo no puedo… no puedo ir con usted…- Le dolía hasta el alma pero sabía que debía hacer lo correcto ahora.

- Vendrás igual, aunque no quieras, eres la sirvienta de mi madre.

- ¡Inuyasha!- Lo reprendió la mujer, mirándolo con horror- Kagome es como mi hija, no te dirijas de esa forma a ella.

El hombre bufó sin que aquello lo hiciera reaccionar.

- Me importa un bledo, ella se viene con nosotros lo quiera o no. Esta dicho.- Miró a la joven- ¿O es que acaso piensas quedarte sola? ¿lo harías?

- Puedo hacerlo- Respondió ella, enfrentándolo.

- No, lo que quieres es quedarte para ir a los brazos de tu adorado Kouga ¿verdad?

Ella apretó los labios. Cómo la lastimaba ahora. Podía ser así, amarla con locura o lastimarla hasta lo insoportable… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaba ir?

- Ven con nosotros, querida… quizás es mejor… Tokio puede ofrecerte muchas garantías… aquí… aquí no te espera nada…- Intentó la mujer razonar con ella, más por amor a la muchacha que quería como a una hija y no deseaba tampoco separarse de esa forma de ella, quizás, tal vez, jamás la volvería a ver.

- No… no puedo…- Respondió después de un breve segundo la sirvienta, al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿No puedes?- Preguntó la Señora, hablándole con dulzura- ¿por qué no puedes? No quiero que estes tan lejos y desamparada mi pequeña, eso me romperá el corazón… por favor, Kagome, es lo mejor.

- ¿Ves?- Dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo burlón.

A Kagome le recordó el odiado niño caprichoso, aquel que había quemado todas sus muñecas. Lo detestó por hacerle ésto.

- No, no iré, no puedo…

- ¿Pero por qué no puedes? ¿por qué?- Volvió a preguntar Izayoi.

- ¡Si puede, madre! ¡Si puede y lo hará!- Instigó Inuyasha decidido a hacer cumplir su diabólica voluntad.

Cualquiera que lo viera ahora sabía que ni siquiera estaba en sus cabales, que estaba enloquecido, enceguecido y por eso actuaba de una forma cruel, hiriente, déspota y con pensamientos tan pocos dignos, como aquel de querer a la muchacha aunque fuera su amante. Estaba perdiendo la razón, claramente.

- ¡No lo haré!- Protestó al borde del colapso. Quería de pronto abofetearlo, gritarle en la cara su verdad, la verdad que llevaba escondida en sus entrañas y que lo más probable arruinaría definitivamente su vida. Oh, pero ella no podía hacer eso, no quería llevarlo al infierno igual que Kagura… no, jamás.

- ¿Por qué no Kagome? – Suplicó una vez más Izayoi queriendo que los muchachos terminaran aquella discusión.- ¿Por qué no?

- Sí ¿por que no?- Repitió Inuyasha, desafiante.

Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la boca, con la mirada vidriosa, la respiración agitada y dificultosa, incluso con el temblor de sus piernas que se negaban a sostenerse un segundo más sobre el piso, ella colapsó. Pero no fue un desmayo lo que tuvo, más bien fue un desahogo, aunque un desahogo que los dejaría a todos tan sorprendidos que finalmente tendrían que aceptar que se quedara en la isla.

- Por que… ¡¡me casaré con Kouga!!- Bramó.

Y todo fue silencio a su alrededor.

Comenzó a sentir que recuperaba las fuerzas, poco a poco, lentamente. Miró a Inuyasha que lucía totalmente choqueado, la miraba absorto y con la boca semi abierta sin decir palabra. Pero no pasó mucho rato para que reaccionara y se acercara sin importarle que su madre estuviera presenciando la escena, la tomó del brazo mientras volvía a desafiarla con sus palabras y su mirada diabólica.

- Te casa… ¿casarás?- Tartamudeó, luego arrugó la frente, el shock claramente había pasado- No… no lo harás… es mentira… no dejaré que lo hagas.

- Sí lo haré- Respondió desafiante soltándose de un ademán de su brazo- Ya esta arreglado. Lo haremos en un par de días. – Agregó.

Inuyasha la miró como estatua, sin moverse, sin siquiera emitir un sonido, sus ojos grandes y luminosos se fijaban en el rostro de ella, Izayoi en cambio parecía comprender la noticia y la aceptaba con resignación, aunque tampoco estaba feliz por eso.

- Bien… si eso es así… no hay nada más que decir- Dijo Su Señora, brindándole una sonrisa amarga.

Y entonces Kagome supo que todos le habían creído su gran mentira.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Ufff qué intenso capítulo, me agoté!!

**Gracias por esperarme!!! **n.n la verdad, han sido días duros para mi, sinceramente, creí que moriría pero bueno, aquí estoy, después del trauma que he pasado la mejor terapia es escribir, al menos en mi caso, aunque aun no puedo escribir lo que pasó aquella horrible noche del terremoto. Y lo que pasó después. Para las que no saben y quienes me preguntaban porqué no actualizaba, si era falta de inspiración, irresponsable o algo así jeje (no dijeron eso, yo le estoy poniendo jeje) es porque vivo en Chile y tuve que soportarme un terremoto grado 8.8 con tsunami incluído que me dejó como si hubiera vuelto a la edad de piedra por bastantes días. **Agradezco mucho mucho y de verdad, de todo corazón, a quienes se contactaron por cualquier medio para saber de mi ¿ven? no estaba muerta jeje sobreviví, también a quienes se preocuparon, sé que fueron muchas (os) y les agradezco el que me recordaran pero ya estoy bien, así que a seguir adelante nomás.**

Me costó retomar el fic... no por falta de inspiración, fue más por ánimos, no tenía deseos de escribir cuando todo era caos a mi alrededor, espero comprendan. También vuelvo a aclarar, para alguien que comentó en algún lugar por ahí, que no tomaba esto en serio, pues le digo que no, realmente no lo tomo en serio y siempre lo he dicho, para mi es un hobbie escribir, pero me encanta hacerlo y a la gente le encanta leerlo. Soy muy feliz. también soy requete feliz por como soy y no por querer ser como tu escritora favorita. No, para nada, me encanta como escribo yo jeje (sin ofender a nadie porque aquí hay excelentes historias, pero quizás esa escritora favorita lo hace profesional, querrá ser escritora, digo yo)... al contrario mio, que ya tengo mi profesión y soy feliz con ella gracias a Diosito.

Y bueno... nada más, muchísimas gracias por seguirme chicas y chicos, de verdad les estoy muy agradecida, también por hacer ese grupo en face (u.u) me siento halagada, por los regalitos, cartitas, mails, imagenes, avatares, dulces, colonias, etc etc jaja que me han enviado... muuuuchas gracias, no sé como pagarles su cariño, tendrá que ser con mis historias nomás, que aunque se acabó Inuyasha hay harto aun que contar (jojo risa malvadilla) **besitos, abrazos, infinitas gracias por los reviews, los estimo mucho y espero de corazón que esten muy bien**.

Gracias por el apoyo.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**

**PD**: Qué tarde es y muero de cansancio por escribir (me falta training XD) y más encima mañana madrugo!... espero sus reviews jejeje.


	30. Qué Has Hecho

**Capítulo 30: ¿Qué Has Hecho? **

_¿Te importaría si te daño?_

_entiende que necesito hacerlo,_

_Ojala tuviera otras opciones_

_que dañar al que más amo._

_¿Que has hecho ahora?_

Fijó sus ojos en Inuyasha con aprehensión, casi arrepintiéndose de la mentira que había dicho, más aun cuando lo vio que la observaba como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho. Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos, impresionado, su expresión era de infinito dolor y además de eso, de horror y desilusión, su boca se encontraba semi abierta, como si quisiera decir algo pero no fue capaz de moverla, su cuerpo estaba tenso y firme, como el de una estatua.

_Sé que sería mejor dejar de intentarlo,_

_sabes que no lo puedes negar,_

_no mostraré compasión_

_por ti ahora._

Kagome se obligó a apartar la vista de él, de pronto sintió náuseas y que las piernas le temblaban tanto que perdería el equilibrio. Se excusó en un murmullo para salir de ahí mientras Inuyasha seguía en estado de shock, sin reaccionar aun, incapaz de procesar lo que ella había dicho.

Quizás estaba soñando…

_¡Ya sé que debería dejar de creer!_

_¡Ya sé que no hay recuperación!_

_Ahora esta acabado…_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho ahora?_

La joven sirvienta caminaba a penas jadeando y sintiendo que se desmayaría, sudaba copiosamente y de pronto sintió una punzada dolorosa en el estómago. Hizo una mueca y caminó un poco más para alejarse de la casa, ya casi imaginaba que Inuyasha vendría en busca de explicaciones. Caminó un poco más y se sentó finalmente bajo la sombra de un añoso árbol. El pasto que lo rodeaba estaba seco ya pero no importó a la muchacha, sólo necesitaba descansar y pensar que lo que había hecho había estado bien.

- No… no me arrepiento…- Musitó, apoyando la cabeza en el tronco y entrecerrando los ojos.

No. Era eso lo único que se le había ocurrido para que Inuyasha dejara de presionarla, obligarla más bien, a que lo acompañara a Tokio y que se convirtiera en su amante. Sólo recordar aquella horrible propuesta le provocó un dolor insoportable en su corazón ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿cómo? Ella, que lo amaba tanto, que había creído en sus promesas de amor y vida juntos… que incluso había aceptado el que Inuyasha debía cumplir su "deber" dejándolo ir, dejándolo libre para que fuera feliz sin decirle que iba a ser padre, porque sabía que se esperaba mucho de él, era el heredero de los Taisho, su padre tenía grandes expectativas con su hijo menor, Inuyasha ya había sufrido demasiado con el embarazo falso de una mujer de dudosa reputación, si ahora el mundo se enteraba que una simple sirvienta le daría un hijo eso quizás mataría al patriarca de la familia y destruiría la vida de Inuyasha… no, no se lo diría, jamás se lo diría… había tenido esa consideración para él e Inuyasha se lo pagaba humillándola aun más… estaba loco… completamente loco….

_Yo, yo he estado esperando a alguien como tu,_

_pero ahora te estas escapando_

_¿Que has hecho ahora?_

_¿Por que? ¿Por que el destino nos hace sufrir?_

_hay una maldición entre nosotros ¡Entre tu y yo!_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho ahora?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¡¿Que has hecho ahora?!_

Tenía que marcharse de ahí, ahora o nunca. Tenía que hacerlo. No importaba cómo viviría o como cuidaría de un niño sola, pero era la única alternativa para salir de ahí, escapar de las garras de Inuyasha, de su locura, de amor demente. Porque sabía que la amaba pero también sabía que estaba obligado a cumplir y reparar el error de Kagura con su padre.

Era la única opción.

Apretó los labios y comenzó a sollozar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de él y no de otro? ¿por qué tenía que haber quedado embarazada? ¿y por qué Inuyasha tenía que amarla tanto como para sugerir aquella idea tan descabellada? Recordó sus ojos dorados enloquecidos y su sonrisa burlona y cruel, acompañada de palabras hirientes. Iba a obligarla, iba incluso a someterla a la fuerza haciendo de acopio su condición de Amo y Señor.

Estaba loco ¡loco! Humillarla de esa forma, obligándola a vivir en un lugar horrible y teniendo que ver a diario a la que iba a ser su esposa… estúpido Inuyasha, estúpido…

_¿Te importaría si te matara?_

_¿Te importaría si lo intentara?_

_Por que te has convertido en mi peor enemigo,_

_Tú portas el odio que siento…_

_ahora esta acabado._

Ocultó el rostro con sus manos y lloró. Quizás hubiera sido mejor no haberlo vuelto a ver... quizás hubiera sido mil veces mejor no haber cedido, rendido ante él aquella misma noche.

- Estúpido…- Masculló con remordimiento, mientras alzaba el rostro y limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla.- Estúpida yo también… estúpida… - Y entonces recordó nuevamente sus besos, la rendición de su cuerpo ante sus caricias, habían hecho el amor en la misma casa de su Señora, sin importar nada… luego él la había amenazado con llevarla a Japón y después, ella se había inventado aquella mentira sólo para sacárselo de encima. Había sido su única alternativa, la única pero… dolía… dolía demasiado mentir así, que él creyera que amaba a otro… dolía a pesar de la forma en que Inuyasha la había tratado. Recordó el inicio de todo, cuando él arrogante y altivo llamó a la puerta después de tantos años… cómo la trató aquella vez, cómo cambió todo cuando comenzaron a sentirse atraídos, cómo ella, a pesar de todas las advertencias, se había entregado a él sin importar las consecuencias, sin escuchar los consejos de Kaede o la experiencia de su Señora Izayoi. Sufrió cuando supo que se casaría con una señorita de su misma cuna olvidando sus promesas, debía haberlo supuesto, imaginado ya que sabía perfectamente las razones de porqué había escapado de su casa allá en Tokio. Ella se había equivocado, se había equivocado desde el principio, pero ya no podía volver atrás… ya no…- ¡Oh Kami Sama!- Se lamentó, llorando desconsolada-… qué he hecho…

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho ahora?_

_Yo, yo he estado esperando a alguien como tu,_

_pero ahora te estas escapando_

_¿Que has hecho ahora?_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?_

_hay una maldición entre nosotros ¡Entre tu y yo!_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho ahora?_

Estaba anocheciendo y pensó, sobándose los brazos, que debía volver a la casa sólo para despedirse de su Señora. No quería hacerlo, no quería volver allá otra vez, pero sabía que debía acudir en consideración de aquella que la había cuidado esos últimos años en que se había quedado huérfana. Además… antes que Su Señora se marchara tenía que devolverle algo.

Se levantó lentamente del pasto ya fresco y posó una mano sobre su estómago plano aun. Ya era suficiente con cargar con un pequeño o pequeña Taisho como para tener que llevarse algo más de aquella familia.

Se puso a caminar con el viento soplando frío y la luna clara sobre su cabeza cuando, entrando casi al jardín de la casa le salió al paso Kouga.

Dio un brinco del susto llevándose una mano al pecho y pensando que podía ser Inuyasha, para luego tragar y desviar la mirada considerando en el lío que lo había involucrado.

- Kouga…

- Te estuve buscando toda la tarde, Kagome.- Dijo él.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la casa, un par de metros más allá y tras los velos de los cortinajes podía ver las sombras de las personas moviéndose de un lado a otro rápidamente. En la entrada de la puerta, aparcado, un taxi esperaba.

- Ya se van…- Musitó sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento y que se clavaban mil púas en su corazón.

- Él me andaba buscando…- Agregó el joven pescador haciendo una mueca de despreció para referirse a su rival, cuando ella lo miró él sonrió-… supongo que algo ha pasado…

Se iban. Ya se iba. Tenía que hacerlo ahora. Caminó pero el muchacho se interpuso en su camino.

- Déjalo ir, Kagome, Inuyasha no pertenece a nuestro mundo.

La sirvienta tragó fuertemente, sabiendo que aquello era verdad, que siempre había sido verdad pero había sido tan ingenua que creyó que eso podía cambiar. Quizás los cuentos de hadas no existían o sólo eran pura fantasía. La verdad era que la realidad era esto que estaba viviendo. Era dura, cruda, dolorosa y cruel.

- Lo… lo sé, Kouga…- Respondió en un murmullo, con el labio superior temblando de los nervios. Tragó con fuerza y respiró profundamente, sentía que las piernas volvían a temblar y a sentirse débil. Era miedo, miedo a la despedida, a saber que ahora sí todo terminaría. Pero era lo mejor. Que fuera Inuyasha feliz allá, que su padre y madre se sintieran orgullosos de él, que les diera herederos dignos de su alcurnia… que fuera lo que debía ser.- Lo sé, ya lo sé, sólo voy a buscar mis cosas…- Miró directamente a Kouga a los ojos-… me marcho esta noche de esta casa…

Kouga sonrió abiertamente, sin poder evitarlo tomó ambas manos de la muchacha, completamente emocionado e ilusionado.

- Querida Kagome… ¡al fin! Ya sabes… mi casa es…

La sirvienta hizo una mueca con su boca, desvió la mirada y apartó las manos de las suyas.

- Ya tengo un lugar donde quedarme en Thira…

El pescador sintió demasiado dolor, pero rápidamente se recuperó. Aunque sabía que Kagome no sentía nada por él, el que ella estuviera dando este paso le daba grandes esperanzas para el futuro. Inuyasha lejos y ella también de él entonces sería cosa de tiempo, nada más.

- Oh… esta bien…- Murmuró. Luego sonrió suavemente- Pero bien sabes que si quieres estar con un amigo… o cualquier cosa que necesites…

Ella volvió a mirarlo e intentó sonreír. Le tenía demasiado cariño y agradecía que estuviera en ese momento ahí para lo que iba a hacer.

- Gracias… voy a buscar mis cosas y… ¿me acompañas a Thira? Es largo el viaje a pie y ya es de noche.

- Claro- Sonrió satisfecho.

Kagome asintió y luego tragó, dándose fuerzas. Caminó y esta vez no entró por la puerta principal, sino por la de la cocina.

Esquivó a Natsuna que regañaba y sollozaba sola de un lado a otro y también de Kaede que corría buscando algo en su habitación, seguro preparando las maletas. La joven sirvienta subió rápidamente a su alcoba no sin antes rogar para que Inuyasha no apareciera. Estaba segura que si se lo encontraba esta vez las cosas se saldrían de su límite.

Tomó un bolso y echó ahí sólo un par de prendas, las necesarias para sobrevivir un par de días, luego, volvería a buscar el resto de sus cosas pero para eso tenía que esperar que Inuyasha y su Señora ya no estuvieran ahí. Revisó los cajones rápidamente y sacó de uno de ellos un sobre que apenas había tocado y luego, la fotografía que mantenía guardada y que era lo único que tendría de Inuyasha.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo lejano que parecía aquella vez, cuando ambos habían asistido a su fiesta de graduación. A Kagome le daba la impresión que eso había sucedido años atrás. Sonrió con amargura y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando recordó que fruto de aquella noche llevaba un Ser en sus entrañas.

Había sido amor, un amor tan puro esa vez… ¿por qué todo había cambiado? Trató de no pensar más porque volvía sentir las lagrimas inundar sus ojos y necesitaba fuerzas para salir de allí. Recorrió con la vista rápidamente y echó un par de cosas más a su pequeño bolso, vio la botellita de perfume de Inuyasha y se sintió estúpida por tenerla ahí como un tesoro. Hubiera querido dejarla ahí, pero, lamentablemente, aspirar aquel aroma era la única solución que había encontrado para dejar de sentir náuseas para todo. Dando un suspiro, la tomó y echó con poca delicadeza en su bolso.

Salió de allí y miró con el corazón agitado a ambos extremos del pasillo. Podía escuchar la voz de Inuyasha hablando con Kaede allá abajo y el agua correr de la ducha de la habitación de su Señora. Entonces entró en aquella limpia y espaciosa alcoba, y vio las maletas ya cerradas y algunos bolsos de viajes listos sobre la cama. Se acercó al bolso de mano y lo abrió, introduciendo en él el sobre que apenas había mirado. Tragó con dolor. Lamentaba en el alma no poder despedirse de aquella mujer que la había querido como una hija, más que como una sirvienta, pero tenía que hacerlo de esta forma para que tampoco Inuyasha se enterara de su despedida, estaba segura que aun pretendería doblegarla para que fuera a Tokio.

Bajó lentamente mirando en todas direcciones y esperando no ver a nadie, cuando ya estuvo en la sala, se echó a correr rápidamente hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y suspiró cuando el aire frío de la noche golpeó su rostro. Kouga aun estaba allí, un par de metros más allá, esperándola ansioso junto a la carretera. La joven tragó nuevamente y dándose valor, caminó a paso rápido hasta él, pero sólo alcanzó a dar dos de ellos porque de pronto sintió que una mano se atenazaba con una fuerza increíble en su brazo derecho, el ademán había sido tan inesperado y tan violento que su pie había quedado suspendido en el aire un segundo y luego, su cuerpo había sido obligado a retroceder tan bruscamente que su pecho se golpeó fieramente contra el pecho de Inuyasha, que la observaba desde su altura con sus ojos dorados casi rojos, fieramente. Ella dio un grito ahogado al ver la expresión feroz de su rostro.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¡Déjame!- Protestó, cerrando los ojos para no tener que mirarlo y recordar aquella mirada hiriente y enloquecida.- ¡Déjame!

Él la asió con más fuerza aun hacia su cuerpo, pegándola al suyo con posesión, entonces acercó sus labios a su oído y murmuró.

- Tú te vienes conmigo…

- ¡No!- Protestó sollozando.

Enseguida Kouga la tomó de la cintura con fuerza arrebatándosela a Inuyasha. La joven se regufió tras la espalda del pescador y por primera vez temiéndole al hombre que amaba tanto. Podía ver la furia, el odio y el desprecio en sus ojos dorados rojizos.

- Tú, desgraciado…- Gruñó con la voz de ultratumba, provocando que las venas de su cuello se alzaran ante la presión que ejercía su cuerpo a punto de la pelea.

- Déjalo Inuyasha, por favor…- Suplicó la sirvienta al borde de las lágrimas. En el estado en que él se encontraba estaba segura que podría hasta matar a Kouga y el pescador parecía provocarlo, porque lo enfrentaba como todo un héroe haciéndole frente al otro.

- Por fin apareciste…- Gruñó Inuyasha mirando fijamente al pescador-… no te casarás con Kagome… claro que no.

La muchacha palideció. Pensó en que tal vez Kouga se confundiría, semejante mentira tenía que rebatirla, si lo hacía, entonces Inuyasha ya no tendría excusa y se la llevaría. Hubiera querido explicarle a su amigo, decirle porqué había ideado esa mentira pero…

- Ya perdiste, mejor vuelve a tu lindo Tokio donde jamás debiste haber salido. Ella ahora ya no es tu sirvienta, es libre de hacer lo que quiere.

Kagome se sorprendió que Kouga le siguiera el juego, sin negar lo del matrimonio. Sin embargo Inuyasha parecía no darse por vencido, de su mirada fiera a su antiguo amigo pasó a la de ella, que lo observaba jadeante tras la espalda del pescador.

- No… tu me amas… no puedes quedarte aquí…- Hizo un desprecio-… menos con él.

- ¡No te amo! – Mintió una vez más y volvió a sentir una dolorosa punzada en el vientre. Palideció del dolor pero se obligó a soportarlo sin que nadie lo notara- No te amo… después de todo lo que ha pasado… después de saber que ibas a casarte… que… querías llevarme a la fuerza contigo yo… yo no te amo.

- Mentirosa- Gruñó enrabiado y acercándose un paso quiso arrebatarle a Kagome de Kouga, el momento fue tenso para los tres, el pescador se interpuso, Kagome cerró los ojos y ahogó un sollozó e Inuyasha estuvo punto de golpear a su rival, pero no lo hizo porque escuchó de pronto la voz de su madre que lo llamaba, igual, igual como cuando era un niño después de una travesura.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Déjalos!

Se quedó con el golpe a medio camino, dudando si hacerle caso a ella o no, enfocando sus ojos en Kagome que lo miraba asustada y temblando tras la espalda de Kouga. Entonces de pronto pareció despertar de su sopor, dándose cuenta lo lejos que había llegado, lo impotente que se sentía al saber que ya nada podía hacer, porque sabía que debía casarse pero eso significaba perder al amor de su vida, a Kagome para siempre… y no quería hacerlo ¡diablos! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Por eso había enloquecido y la había obligado a llevársela, aunque fuera a la fuerza había pensado, porque podía así cumplir con su familia y a la vez no perder a la mujer que amaba…

Y mirándola ahora, atemorizada, escondida tras la espalda de Kouga se dio cuenta de su error, de lo mal que se había comportado, de lo mal que la había tratado… Kagome no lo merecía… ella había sufrido demasiado sola… no podía denigrarla llevándosela como amante a Japón…

Volvió a mirar a Kouga y vio lo decidido que él estaba para proteger a Kagome.

¿Quien era él para apartarla de su mundo, de aquella isla?

Además Kagome… Kagome… no podía decir que se casaría con su antiguo amigo… o tal vez sí… porque ella le había dicho que ya no lo amaba… oh, claro, después de todo el daño que le había causado… después de todo el dolor que le había provocado… de haberla abandonado, de haberle incumplido promesas de amor, de haberla ese día humillado… era bien probable que ya no lo amara y que por eso… se casaría con Kouga.

El hombre quiso gritar, llorar, golpear la pared de esa casa hasta que sus nodillos sangraran debido a la rabia y a la impotencia que sentía. No quería dejarla, no quería cumplir con su maldita vida… si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, haber actuado cortésmente sin poner en peligro la empresa y la familia Taisho, ahora, tal vez, tal vez podría hacer con su vida lo que quiera, porque ya no le debería favores a nadie… lo abandonaría todo, por ella…

Y sin embargo, ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Tantos errores, tantas locuras que había cometido debido a su frivolidad, a su desprecio por los demás, a su propio orgullo.

Ahora pagaba caro su antigua actitud.

- Inuyasha…- Lo llamó su madre, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y le hablaba en susurro.- Déjalos querido, deja que estén juntos… ¿no quieres que sean felices? Como tu y yo… déjalos, por favor…

El seguía con la mirada fija en la muchacha. Respiraba con fuerza desmedida, no quería hacerlo, no quería ceder y tener que dejarla para siempre. No quería hacerlo… Oh, Kagome, Kagome… jamás la olvidaría, jamás, jamás, jamás.

- Cuídela…- Dijo de pronto Izayoi a Kouga-… cuídela mucho… y luego, volviendo el rostro a la joven- … espero… volverte a ver, querida.

Kagome lloraba, lloraba y no fue capaz de responder, sólo asentir. Volvió la mirada a Inuyasha y notó que ahora sus ojos habían cambiado. Era otro, él de antes, aquel que reía divertido o se burlaba tontamente de cualquier cosa, el hombre que podía ser brusco o tosco en sus comentarios pero que sabía perfectamente como decir que la amaba y llevarla a las nubes. Era él. Su Inuyasha.

Izayoi lo obligó a subir al taxi y se sentó a su lado mientras Kaede se sentada junto a la ventanilla. Kagome sólo pudo hacer una seña a la cocinera a modo de despedida y luego, observó como poco a poco, el padre de su futuro hijo, el que jamás sabría que tenía uno en esa remota isla Griega, se alejaba entre las sombras de la noche, mirándola con infinito dolor.

Cuando lo perdió de vista sintió un enorme vacío y un horroroso dolor en el corazón. Se sintió sola y en agonía. Luego, sollozó desconsolada en el pecho de Kouga.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?_

_hay una maldición entre nosotros ¡Entre tu y yo!_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho?_

_¿Que has hecho ahora?_

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Si al final, todo lo malo que hacemos, se paga en esta vida... pero me da mucha penita mi Inu, tiene que cumplir con su padre ya que casi lo mata la otra vez por sus locuras y se ve obligado a retribuirle... pero ama demasiado a Kagome, como nunca ha amado a alguien ya que antes solía ser tan frívolo y engreído... quizás ahora paga eso... en fin, prometo que a partir de esto ya todo cambia, así es... ¿cómo? pues... ya lo leerán en el próximo capítulo jejeje...

**Les doy infintas gracias por todos sus mensajitos de ánimos y cosas buenas, en verdad me siento muy querida y estimada por ustedes, por eso me esfuerzo al máximo con la actualización de esta historia, muchas gracias por todo de verdad. Gracias por los más de mil reviews **T.T

La canción que aparece aquí es de _**Within Temptation **_llamada "**_What have you done_**" (**"Q_ué has hecho"_**), sugerida por una fiel y querida lectora a la cual agradezco mucho también. Colgué el video en mi facebook, por si acaso jeje.

Nos vemos, cuídense, que el conejito les traiga muchos huevitos de chocolate pero no se olviden además que lo más importante es que es un día de felicidad, Cristo resucitó.

Besitos y abrazos a todos.

_**Lady**_.


	31. Tratando de Vivir

**Capítulo 31: "Tratando de Vivir"**

Su rostro pálido como la luz de la luna, las mejillas increíblemente encendidas, igual como cuando ella era pequeña, sus labios temblaban y se movían queriendo decir algo pero finalmente no moduló nada… y sus ojos, sus ojos castaños, achocolatados como la arena volcánica de las playas de la isla, inundados en lágrimas, que reflejaban un intenso dolor que jamás, jamás olvidaría.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué? se suponía que Kagome se casaría con Kouga, que deseaba liberarse de él ¿entonces porqué sufría tanto? Su dolor le dolía a él como si fuera el propio. Pero la expresión de su mirada era muy distinta a lo que decían sus palabras.

_- ¡No te amo!-_ Gritó la muchacha.

Y aquellas palabras, hirientes, desgarradoras, no podían ser verdad. No. Eso había sido una mentira… ¿pero por qué? ¿por qué anulaba toda posibilidad entre ellos al decir que eso y que se casaba con Kouga?

No quería aceptarlo, pero debía hacerlo. Era obvio que Kagome prefería olvidarlo ya que él iba a casarse. Por supuesto jamás aceptaría la deshonrosa propuesta, la descabellada propuesta de seguir con la relación a pesar de que ya no sería libre… al menos bajo las leyes.

Inuyasha había enloquecido. Cierto. Imaginarla sin él lo había hecho perder el raciocinio, la cordura, la moral, todo. La hubiera obligado a permanecer a su lado en la condición que fuera, sólo para no perderla.

El hombre apretó los labios y pudo sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que hacía mucho reprimía ¿qué podía hacer? Volvía a sentirse entre la espada y la pared. Casi podía imaginar sus días en el gris Tokio viviendo la vida que ahora detestaba y casado con una mujer a la cual no amaba. ¡Oh! ¡Kami! Si no hubiera sido aquel que se creía dueño del mundo, si no hubiera sido tan banal, orgulloso, frío, calculador, jamás hubiera conocido a Kagura, jamás se hubiera involucrado en un lío escabroso y sin salida, llevándolo a la destrucción de su vida.

Su vida ¿Qué era su vida ahora? Ya no tenía sentido nada, nada.

- ¿Vas a contarme ahora lo que pasa con Kagome?

Kagome. Su nombre alteró sus sentidos volviéndolo a la realidad en que estaba ahora. Volvía a sentir el corazón latir vivo dentro de su pecho, a experimentar aquellas emociones placenteras en su cuerpo entero tan sólo con escuchar el nombre de ella. Volvió el rostro sorprendido hasta su madre y supo por su expresión seria que la mujer sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Se sonrojó turbado y para no involucrarla, hizo un típico "Feh" a modo de expresar algo sin importancia mientras ladeaba el rostro y se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿De qué habla?

- Sé perfectamente que aquella discusión con Kagome no es por un simple capricho tuyo para que me acompañe.

Inuyasha esbozó una mueca mientras mantenía la vista fija en la carretera atiborrada de automóviles, camionetas, motocicletas, esperando pacientemente avanzar ya que se encontraban en la hora de más tráfico. Tragó con fuerza mientras intentaba no ceder ante la insistencia de su madre. Sentía que ella lo observaba fijamente, esperando una respuesta, trató de mantenerse tranquilo, indiferente, sin embargo la mirada parecía escocerle el cuerpo, se movió inquieto en el asiento apretando los labios, aun así la sensación de ser observado por su progenitora de esa manera lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, finalmente volteó el rostro y la enfrentó.

- Ya basta, madre ¿qué es lo que quiere?

Kaede, que se encontraba en el otro extremo, junto a la ventanilla derecha, se removió inquieta sabiendo de antemano lo que se venía. Se preguntó si su Señora realmente sabría y si Inuyasha en verdad le contaría la verdad.

- Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿qué pasa entre Kagome y tú?

El muchacho se la quedó mirando, las aletas de su nariz de enancharon cuando respiró con fuerza debido a la impaciencia y la molestia que intentaba controlar.

- Nada…-Masculló.

Izayoi entrecerró los ojos, estaba muy seria, Inuyasha casi no la reconocía.

- No mientas ¿hay algo entre ustedes? No es posible que hayas estado todo el viaje callado y suspirando por nada, después de lo que vi allá en casa ¿acaso sientes algo por Kagome? ¿por eso detestas a Kouga? ¿estas celoso de él?

Kaede miró por el rabillo del ojo a Inuyasha y el muchacho sólo mantuvo la mirada fija en su madre, sin atreverse a rebelar aquel "secreto" que habían acordado con Kagome, tanto tiempo atrás, para protegerla ¿qué caso tenía ahora? ¿y qué caso tenía rebelarle la verdad?

- Esta bien si no quieres contarme nada…- Dijo finalmente la mujer bajando un poco el tono de su voz-… la verdad estaba preocupada de que estuvieras jugando con Kagome sabiendo lo mucho que la quiero, ella no es una mujer como las que seguramente acostumbras a ligar en Tokio.

- ¡Madre!- Protestó, exasperado.

- Sé como son las cosas aquí en Japón. E imagino la educación que tiene que haberte dado tu padre también. Espero que con todo esto dejes tranquila a aquella muchacha y haga su vida allá con alguien que en verdad la quiera.

Se sintió ofendido, herido.

- ¿¿Cree acaso que en verdad no la quiero?? ¿¿cómo se atreve a decirme eso??

Izayoi mantuvo la calma a pesar de la revelación. Inuyasha era su hijo, él único que tenía, pero bien sabía que había sido criado mayormente bajo la influencia de su padre y para ella Inu Taisho no era una persona a la cual se le pudiera tener confianza, menos por la forma en que la abandonó, sin confiar en sus palabras, súplicas, años atrás.

- Sólo digo que Kagome es feliz donde esta… y tu estas comprometido a casarte ¿no es así? ¿o acaso no lo harás?

Inuyasha respiraba con fuerza ¿qué creía? ¿¿Que era muy fácil decidir?? Mil veces hubiera querido estar con Kagome allá en Grecia pero por su estúpido comportamiento tenía que cumplir con su deber. Si abandonaba todo su padre se moriría, ya cuando se lo había querido explicar el viejo había tenido un ataque, luego la familia le había reprochado su actitud desagradecida cuando lo único que se le pedía era recuperar la honorabilidad de la empresa que él mismo había destruido.

- Por favor, madre, deje de atormentarme… - Dijo al fin, en un susurro amargo y doloroso-… tengo suficiente con mis propios pensamientos.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que Kagome no es cualquier muchacha. Si ya escogiste tu vida, déjala ser feliz allá en Santorini… - Agregó Izayoi.

Volteó el rostro sin decir nada, pero apretando con fuerza los labios sólo para no gritar y desatar la rabia, la impotencia, la horrible frustración que acumulaba dentro por no poder hacer lo que quería, lo que realmente deseaba.

- "_Déjala ser feliz allá en Santorini"-_ Había dicho su madre y aquella última frase se había repetido mil veces en su cerebro, carcomiendo aun más su corazón, sabiendo que aunque le doliera tenía que hacerlo… si tan sólo no hubiera sido el estúpido que era antes, si tan sólo no hubiera sido el frívolo de antes… nada de esto estaría pasando y no tendría que verse obligado a cumplir a su familia sacrificando su felicidad y su vida.

- Oh, Kami…- Dijo de pronto su madre, llamando la atención de él y Kaede, que voltearon el rostro hacia la mujer. Ésta tenía un pequeño bolso de mano sobre su regazo, completamente abierto y había extraído de él un sobre que sostenía ahora en su mano. Ella estaba algo confundida y a la vez preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Señora?- Preguntó la anciana, preocupada, sin embargo Izayoi al responder no lo hizo mirando a la cocinera sino a su hijo.

- Kagome… me ha devuelto el dinero que le regalé en su cumpleaños…

Él arrugó el ceño, turbado.

- ¿Qué dinero?

La cuenta que le había dejado ¿recuerdas que te comenté que lo haría? Ella es huérfana… y…- La mujer apretó los labios y bajó la vista, visiblemente acongojada-… era para asegurarle su futuro… oh, Kami… ¿qué esta pensando esa niña? ¿cómo vivirá ahora?

- Kagome es mayor de edad, Señora, sabrá como salir adelante…- La consoló Kaede-… además, seguro ha de haber encontrado demasiada la atención que le ha dado, tiene que entenderla…

La mujer volvió el rostro hasta la anciana, casi a punto de llorar.

- ¡Pero era un regalo! ¡Lo hice para ayudarla!

- Hay personas que a pesar de la falta de dinero, se sienten más incómodos que se lo den de forma tan fácil… o como regalo… preferimos ganárnoslo… tiene que comprender de lo que hablo… si ella se lo ha devuelto, no se enoje, sólo entienda su situación… más aun si…- Y apretó los labios mirando fijamente a Inuyasha, dando a entender que quizás la "relación" que había habido entre él y la sirvienta había tenido que ver en la devolución del dinero.

Izayoi cerró los ojos y suspiró, guardando el sobre en su bolso nuevamente e Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba… Se dio cuenta que con ese gesto Kagome daba por terminado toda relación no sólo con él, sino con su propia familia…

Así eran las cosas ahora… Kagome sólo deseaba alejarlo de su vida, para siempre.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente al principio. Le costó asimilar que ya no estaba rodeada de personas a las cuales conocía desde la niñez y que quería con todo su corazón, también, que ya no estaba protegida por ellos, todos de alguna manera se encontraban lejos, ausentes y no podía contar con su ayuda, aunque quisiera. Se había prometido comenzar una nueva vida y cada amanecer despertaba con ansias de vivir y salir adelante. Había conseguido un trabajo mal pagado cerca del puerto, en un pequeño restaurant que vivía atiborrado de turistas. Al menos tenía algo para pagar las cuentas básicas y mantener su sustento.

No quería pensar en sacar el poco dinero ahorrado de su trabajo en casa de Su Señora Izayoi porque sabía que lo necesitaría cuando el bebé naciera. Tenía muchas cosas qué comprar para él o ella y además, necesitaba sobrevivir mientras no pudiera trabajar.

Todo había salido relativamente bien hasta ahora, quedarse sola no había sido tan traumático, al menos contaba con la amistad de Sango y su hermano Kohaku que a menudo visitaban su modesta casita. También Kouga la visitó bastante seguido los dos primeros meses, no dándose por vencido para conquistarla. Hasta que Kagome, sabiendo que no podía seguir dándole falsas esperanzas, le contó la verdad de su estado.

Al principio el joven pescador se enojó, bufó, maldijo a Inuyasha y también a ella. La muchacha se había mantenido relativamente tranquila ante la impetuosidad de sus descargos, sabiendo de antemano que era así como reaccionaría y que eso no podía demasiado afectarla a ella porque su bebé ya había sufrido demasiado.

Kouga había desaparecido por más de un mes, esto luego de enterarse de la verdad. La joven lamentó su abandono y aquella ausencia volvió a debilitar su corazón. Hasta que el pescador volvió a aparecer pidiendo mil disculpas por su comportamiento y la actitud rencorosa que había tomado con ella. Durante una larga conversación el joven aceptó que ella no lo amara y que tal vez ahora tenía menos esperanzas, pero le rogó permanecer a su lado, sin compromisos, la quería demasiado y no deseaba que sufriera más.

Kagome aceptó emocionada su amistad pero aconsejándole que lo mejor era que él buscara una muchacha que lo amara realmente y lo hiciera feliz, ella, aunque estaba sola, no era capaz de amar a nadie más y que ahora el propósito de su vida era sólo el bienestar de su hijo que venía en camino. A pesar de la tristeza que aquello provocaba, dando término definitivo a toda esperanza, Kouga aceptó. Pero eso sí, seguiría siendo su amigo y la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, pues sabía perfectamente que más adelante ella necesitaría su ayuda.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? No es justo que estés sola aquí, el criar a un niño no es algo tan fácil, Kagome… ya no es un juego de muñecas, Inuyasha es rico, debe ayudarte.

La joven suspiró y apoyó la mano en su estómago a modo de proteger a su bebé, como si deseara aumentar aún más el lazo íntimo que existía entre la criatura y ella.

- Es mejor así. Él…- Y no pudo evitar agitarse cuando debió referirse a Inuyasha, y eso que no había pronunciado su nombre-… él debe tener su familia allá, como debe ser… su padre moriría si se enterara que… será abuelo de una criatura, hijo de una simple sirvienta.

- ¡Bah! ¡Al diablo con esos prejuicios!- Bramó Kouga, poniéndose rojo de impotencia, sin embargo la muchacha se mantuvo tranquila ante su exabrupto-¡Inuyasha debe hacerse responsable de sus actos! ¡No puedes cargar con esta tremenda responsabilidad tu sola!

- También es mi hijo y es mi responsabilidad…

El pescador se la quedó mirando fijamente, como si ella hablara un idioma desconocido, imposible que él pudiera comprender. Luego de un momento, ella se levantó lentamente de la silla y caminó hasta el perchero en donde tomó un abrigo de lana que sostuvo en su mano y también una cartera vieja y pasada de moda.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó sin comprender, mientras Kagome se acomodaba el cabello frente a un espejo que estaba adosado a la pared y luego volteaba, sonriendo quietamente.

- Pues qué crees, a trabajar…

Kouga se puso de pie y la fulminó con la mirada.

- Estas loca ¿cómo se te ocurre ir en… en…- Tartamudeó y apuntó con su dedo índice la barriga que ahora sí era completamente visible y notoria a sus cinco meses de embarazo.

Ella se miró la panza y luego alzó los ojos hacia el pescador que lucía bastante turbado. A decir verdad, Kouga no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que ahora le había crecido la barriga, ya que cuando Kagome le había revelado la verdad, aun no se le notaba nada. Y en poco más de un mes ésta se había desarrollado bastante causando una gran impresión en el pescador y también conmoción al saber que aun trabajaba y en ese estado.

- No pasa nada…- Sonrió-… antes estaba de mesera pero ahora estoy en la caja, por lo tanto no hago nada de esfuerzo… las personas para las que trabajo han sido… buenas conmigo.

El pescador no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirla afuera mientras abandonaban la casita. El viento sopló helado, el cielo se encontraba gris y olía a tormenta. Se subió el cuello de su chaqueta mientras la joven se vestía con el abrigo de lana y emprendía la marcha hasta uno de los teleféricos.

- No deberías trabajar… Oh, Kagome, por favor, no es justo… - Protestó, poniéndose a su lado mientras el teleférico ascendía la ladera del cerro lentamente-… no es justo que te sacrifiques de esta forma… ¡él tiene mucho dinero y es su deber ayudarte!

Kagome había dejado de sonreír y ahora se mantenía tensa y con la vista en frente, enfocando sus ojos en el mar gris y agitado y recordando una vez más como un día Inuyasha y ella habían compartido aquella misma vista en el teleférico, cuando apenas había nacido el amor entre ellos. Pero de eso… a la joven le parecía que habían pasado muchos años atrás.

- Es mejor así… no quiero obligarlo a nada… además ya te dije que tiene su familia allá en Tokio…- Pensar en ello le dolía hasta lo más recóndito de su cuerpo. Intentaba no imaginar la vida de Inuyasha allá y para eso se afanaba en ocupar su tiempo en trabajar o hacer cualquier cosa, pero eran las noches solitarias las que sin duda la llevaban a aquellos tortuosos pensamientos y de los cuales muchas veces terminaba llorando, sintiéndose más sola y perdida que nunca. -… Inuyasha no sabrá jamás que tiene un hijo acá en Santorini, de esa forma estará tranquilo en su país.

- Estas loca, no puedes pensar de esa forma, es como si quisieras proteger a Inuyasha de una responsabilidad que le corresponde responder a todas luces- Masculló el pescador con los ojos azules iluminados por la rabia.

Ella no respondió. Las puertas del teleférico de abrieron permitiendo el paso de ambos hacia el exterior. Caminaron lentamente un par de calles, el pescador intentaba hacerla entender pero no comprendía cómo ella podía ser tan benevolente con un hombre que la había dejado porque prefería cumplir las expectativas de su honorable familia que elegir su propia felicidad. O quizás simplemente le gustaba eso de casarse con una adinerada para seguir manteniendo el estatus que siempre había tenido y Kagome sólo había sido una "aventurilla de verano".

Frustrado en su intento por hacerla entender y reaccionar, Kouga la dejó justo en las puertas del pequeño restaurant en donde trabajaba. Kagome suspiró pesadamente cuando él se marchó y trató de no pensar ya más en la conversación, los recuerdos a cerca de Inuyasha eran muy dolorosos, esa misma noche había llorado demasiado al despertar de un sueño que en un principio creyó que era realidad, que Inuyasha volvía sonriente y decidido a su lado, que le decía que la amaba y que se quedaría a su lado por siempre, con ella y el bebé. Había sido tan feliz, había sentido cómo su corazón brincaba dentro de su pecho de tanta felicidad, había percibido el sabor de su boca en la suya tan vívidamente, como siempre la había evocado, despertándola de un sopor y sacándola de la oscuridad en donde creía que estaba hacia la luz de su amor y devoción.

Había sido tan real… pero estaba sola en aquella estrecha cama, sola en la oscuridad de una casa silenciosa y pequeña que le develaba con inescrutable frialdad que las cosas no habían cambiado, que Inuyasha no estaba ahí, no había regresado, que estaba completamente sola, como siempre.

La rutina de trabajo comenzó y ella evitó pensar más, avocándose en una tarea para nada difícil y bastante tranquila. En ese mismo lugar Sango trabajaba de mesera junto a otra chica que había sido compañera de curso suya, Eri. Con ellas se entretenían conversando cuando el flujo de clientes bajaba y se podían permitir ciertos momentos de ocio en el lugar.

Sin embargo, aquel día, a pesar de ser invierno, una fecha en donde los turistas eran escasos, habían bastante extranjeros en el restaurant. Le entregaban la boleta y ella recibía el dinero y daba el cambio, en otras ocasiones cancelaban con tarjeta plástica, en eso estaba, cuando después de que una mujer rubia y de grandes ojos verdes cancelara su cuenta, avanzara en la fila un muchacho que de inmediato atrajo su atención. El joven estiró su mano y canceló un capuchino simple y aunque en un principio no la había mirado, pues parecía bastante aburrido y agotado, levantó el rostro cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de la muchacha.

Kagome supo que había visto antes esos ojos azules y que su rostro le era conocido, muy conocido, pero no sabía de donde.

En ese instante el flujo de turistas ya había comenzado a bajar y ese hombre era el último que quedaba en el lugar. La joven recibió sus dólares y le dio cambio en su misma moneda, sin embargo no dijo nada a pesar de que sabía que le era conocido pero no podía recordar donde lo había visto.

Finalmente el muchacho recibió su cambio y se quedó de pie frente a ella, sin moverse, parecía que él si la conocía, porque finalmente sonrió abiertamente, feliz. Kagome lo observó con cierta reticencia.

- ¿Señorita Kagome?- Preguntó de pronto el extraño, sorprendiendo a la muchacha porque sabía su nombre.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y en ese instante sentir una pequeña patadita de su bebé. Hacía muy poco que ahora se encarga de hacerla recordar que estaba ahí con sus tiernos golpecitos.

- ¿Si?- Musitó al fin, llevándose una mano a la barriga para tranquilizar a la criatura, ésta le hizo caso y ya no volvió a manifestarse.

- ¡Oh! ¡¡Cielos!! ¡¡Es usted!! Casi… casi no la reconocí… esta… muy distinta… ¿no me recuerda? ¡Estuve en la casa de la señora Izayoi un par de meses atrás! ¡soy amigo de Inuyasha!

La muchacha palideció y tragó fuertemente, consternada. Se asustó en principio que alguien cercano a Inuyasha pudiera verla en su nueva condición, por nada del mundo él debía enterarse que sería padre, luego, agradeció estar tras un mostrador completamente rodeado de vidrio y en donde sólo se le veía desde el busto hacia arriba.

- Oh… si… su amigo…- Murmuró, tragando una vez más y sintiendo latir con violencia su corazón al escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha otra vez.

- Miroku ¿recuerda? – Agregó el muchacho aun sonriendo y mirándola fijamente, cómo si estuviera estudiándola con cuidado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿qué quería? ¿Acaso Inuyasha se encontraba también en la isla? No podía ser, no podía ser…

- Sí… claro que lo recuerdo…- Respondió y luego jadeó debido al impacto de su presencia. Trató de controlarse y mantener la tranquilidad- ¿Qué hace por acá? ¿viaje de placer o negocios?

- Oh… mmm negocios, podría ser, aunque también de placer… no sabría como explicarlo realmente…- Respondió el muchacho con algo de torpeza y evitando de pronto la mirada castaña de Kagome.

- Y… ¿viaja solo?- Se atrevió la joven a preguntar. Porque ya ideaba un plan para salir de la isla y no encontrarse con Inuyasha.

- Sí, sí… la señora Izayoi me envía para saber a cerca de sus cosas…

- Oh, Kami Sama! ¿Esta bien? ¿se recuperó?- Preguntó precipitadamente y horrorizándose de no haber averiguado de alguna parte la condición de su antigua Señora. Pero era imposible saberlo, evitaba encontrarse con las personas que habían trabajado en la casa y además no tenía contacto alguno con Tokio.

- Oh, sí, esta bien… fue intervenida hace muy poco, un par de semanas atrás… ha resultado una operación difícil pero ha salido bien hasta el momento… la Señora Izayoi aun esta ingresada en el hospital pero pronto le darán de alta.

La muchacha suspiró aliviada y sonrió, feliz ante la noticia. El hombre, finalmente se despidió para la tranquilidad de Kagome y se marchó.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando ya era de noche y el comercio terminaba de funcionar, Kagome y sus compañeras salieron del restaurant con rumbo a sus casas. Caminaron una cuadra cuando Eri se despidió y se dirigió en dirección norte. Sango y Kagome caminaron con lentitud hasta los teleféricos que la llevarían hasta el puerto tranquilo de Thira en donde esperaban descansar de una ardua jornada, sin embargo, entre las sombras, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que un hombre las había seguido hasta el mismo teleférico y había comprobado y visto, sorprendido, la barriga redonda que a pesar de estar bajo un abrigo de lana, se notaba claramente, más aun, en una muchacha tan delgada como aquella, a la cual había conocido hacía meses y que ahora finalmente había encontrado… qué diría Inuyasha…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: **Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews que me han escrito, los he leído todos y han sido una gran motivación para mi y seguir escribiendo en estos tiempos tan duros. En fin, gracias por tomarse la molestia y también a aquellos que leen**.

Bueno, aclaro que Kagome tiene 5 meses de embarazo y ha estado trabajando en un restaurant, primero de mesera pero ahora como ya se le nota la barriga, esta en la caja, como le devolvió el dinero a su Señora (aquel del cumpleaños), sólo cuenta con lo que gana en su nuevo empleo (que no es mucho) y que tiene lo ahorrado de su anterior empleo aun en el banco para cuando ya no pueda trabajar debido a su embarazo.

Ahora, los misterios son los siguientes: ¿Se casó Inuyasha ya? ¿Que hacía realmente Miroku en la isla? ¿Qué pasará ahora que él vio a Kagome y se dio cuenta de su embarazo sin que ella lo notara? jejeje... eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo...

Intentaré actualizar dentro del fin de semana, si es que Dios quiere. Que estes muy bien, besitos y abrazos a todos por su cariño y seguir el fic tanto tiempo.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	32. Secreto al Descubierto

**Capítulo 32: "Secreto al Descubierto"**

_**Tokio, Japón**_.

Desde que había regresado con su madre de Santorini, su prometida parecía mirarlo de una forma distinta, la actitud tranquila e incluso sumisa había cambiado radicalmente a una casi rencorosa y amargada. Ella le reprochó su imprevisto viaje y la poca confianza que tenía en la que sería su esposa en menos de un mes. Con respecto a eso, Inuyasha tuvo que aclarar que debido a la enfermedad de su madre no encontraba atinado tener que hacerlo cuando ella estaba en tan delicado estado de salud. Por supuesto aquella noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría. Lloró, maldijo, lo increpó y luego se marchó desapareciendo por un par de días.

Aquella vez su propio padre lo increpó duramente por haber viajado sin avisar y cuando se enteró que él había vuelto con su madre Izayoi, el anciano se había sorprendido y luego, no había dicho nada más, dejándolo y desapareciendo de Tokio por un par de semanas.

- ¿Le dijiste que estaba aquí?- Había preguntado su madre, sorprendida.

- Esperaba que entendiera mis razones de porqué volví a Santorini…- Se explicó, exhausto ante tantas discusiones e incomprensiones. Se masajeó las sienes y se sentó pesadamente en su sofá favorito, ese que daba hacia la ventana y desde donde podía admirar gran parte de la ciudad. Aunque era de noche, no eran visibles las estrellas debido a la contaminación y también a la abundancia de luces artificiales del gran Tokio. Inuyasha suspiró añorando los cielos estrellados y mágicos de la isla griega.

- No deseo que tengas problemas por mi causa… el posponer tu boda por mi tampoco es buena idea…- Musitó Izayoi apenada y sintiéndose casi una piedra en el zapato de Inuyasha. No conocía aun a la "prometida" pero imaginaba lo desilusionada que debía estar debido al cambio de planes de su hijo.

- ¡Feh! Sería desatinado hacerlo estando usted tan enferma… no, aunque no lo crea me queda algo de corazón y sensibilidad así que sé que… en este caso al menos, he tomado la decisión correcta… Ella entenderá.

- Pero tampoco quiero incomodarte en esta casa… podrías conseguirme otro departamento para mi… seguro tu novia viene a este lugar, debe ser el refugio de ustedes dos.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando el cielo oscuro y sonrió con burla al escuchar las palabras de su madre ¿qué pensará? Que seguramente Kikyo y él llevaban una relación "normal" de pareja y que eso implicaba el tener ya intimidad… qué equivocada estaba.

- No, madre, no hay problema en eso… se quedará aquí para así estar yo tranquilo. Este lugar es suficientemente amplio para nosotros tres…- Volvió el rostro a la mujer y sonrió apenas- Tú, yo y la anciana Kaede.

Izayoi sonrió mientras se acercaba con lentitud hasta donde estaba su hijo, allí, posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y se quedó observando el paisaje que ambos tenían en frente. Jamás había visto tantos gigantescos edificios completamente iluminados, casas, letreros de colores, ruedas de parques de diversiones, la torre de Tokio a lo lejos al igual que el muelle completo de la bahía. La ciudad resplandecía como una joya de incalculable valor bajo la oscuridad siniestra del cielo nocturno. Era extraño y nuevo para ella, pero también fue impactante.

- Que… qué hermosa se ve la ciudad… podría decir… que es más hermosa que Santorini…

Inuyasha suspiró y cerró los ojos, añorando la brisa fresca con olor a mar, las campanadas en medio de una noche silenciosa de la inglesa bizantina, el rumor del oleaje de aquel mar tan limpio y puro y los besos suaves y apasionados de Kagome, en sus brazos.

- Créame madre… no sabe lo que tiene… - Suspiró nuevamente con pesar-… hasta que lo pierde…

Izayoi escuchó pero pensando en su propia situación.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente para madre e hijo. Inuyasha se encargó de buscar al doctor que se le había recomendado y una vez localizado fue una odisea acceder a una entrevista con él, el tipo era ciertamente una eminencia en su especialidad. Tuvo que hacer uso de contactos influyentes para que al fin pudiera atender a su madre en un lapso de tiempo razonable, porque el tiempo era lo que estaba en contra de ella.

Finalmente, y dado que el doctor de Grecia había podido comentar el caso con antelación, la eminencia en medicina Namura Sheiyo accedió a revisar el historial médico de Izayoi para finalmente someterla a toda clase de chequeos.

Dada la condición en que la mujer se encontraba, se procedió rápidamente pero a la vez con sumo cuidado en los exámenes. Tuvo que alimentarse bien para recuperar algo de peso y también tomar vitaminas ya que se encontraba bastante debilitada.

En aquel lapso de tiempo Inuyasha ocupaba todo su tiempo en su madre, dándole todas las comodidades que nunca tuvo y también brindándole el cariño y la compañía que por años no le dio.

Un día, Izayoi pudo conocer al fin a la prometida de su hijo, en una cena especialmente organizada por Inuyasha para que ambas mujeres se conocieran. Estaba claro que aunque Kikyo se había disgustado con él por haber retrasado la boda, esta volvió a los días con el muchacho para pedir disculpas y apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitaba.

Fue así que después de casi 2 meses en que Izayoi se encontraba en Tokio y cuando su salud se volvió más fuerte, que conoció a la futura esposa de su único hijo.

Ella estaba ya esperándolos en un lujoso restaurant llamado "Ginzinshou" en las afueras de Tokio, impaciente y nerviosa, ansiosa de caerle "bien" a Izayoi.

Inuyasha llegó cinco minutos más tarde acompañado de su madre y cuando localizó a su prometida ya esperándolos en la mesa, se acercó e hizo las debidas presentaciones. Izayoi primero tuvo una expresión de sorpresa al ver a la mujer, eso no pasó inadvertido para Inuyasha, sin embargo sólo fue un par de segundos, pues luego pareció relajarse y disfrutar de la cena.

Kikyo pidió mil disculpas por su comportamiento anterior, aludiendo a haber estado demasiada ilusionada con la boda y que se había dejado llevar por un entusiasmo casi adolescente, ahora, comprendía perfectamente la situación y esperaba de todo corazón que su futura madre se recuperara, para eso le brindó toda su ayuda en lo que deseara, la invitó a pasar con ella algunas tardes a su mansión o ir de compras al centro comercial, en fin, fue de lo más solícita y amable que Izayoi no tuvo corazón para negarse a alguna petición suya.

- Es una chica bastante educada y amable…- Comentó la mujer, mientras Kikyo se dirigía al tocador un momento mientras terminaban el postre.

- Es hija de una de las familias más acaudaladas y prestigiosas de Tokio- Respondió Inuyasha, sin tanto entusiasmo mientras se acomodaba la corbata en el cuelo de su camisa. Cómo deseaba estar en ese momento con ropa más holgada y casual.

- Sí, ya lo creo… pero hay algo…- Y entonces desvió la mirada inquieta de Inuyasha mientras Izayoi dirigía la suya hasta Kikyo que se acercaba con lentitud desde el otro extremo del salón, con su paso elegante y casi felino.

- ¿Algo? ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó él, inquieto, revolviéndose en la silla.

- Es que… quizás es una idea loca mía pero… - Intentó sonreír pero no pudo, más bien volvía a lucir turbada, confundida como al inicio de la velada-… ella se parece… físicamente claro… mucho a Kagome…- Inuyasha dejó de respirar cuando su madre volvió el rostro a él y alzó una ceja- ¿No lo notas?

El hombre miró a Kikyo comenzando a respirar agitadamente, cuando la mujer estuvo a su lado, le dio un beso en los labios y sonrió.

- ¿Los he hecho esperar demasiado?

Inuyasha no pudo volver a mirarla. Había pasado días, semanas, meses intentando bloquear el recuerdo de Kagome y ahora su madre pronunciaba el nombre de aquella que amaba con tanta locura y desesperación.

- No querida, claro que no- Respondió Izayoi.

Todos salieron del restaurant y mientras la mujer conversaba con su futura hija, Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a su prometida y averiguar, sí, averiguar, abrir los ojos por primera vez a Kikyo, si en verdad tenía cierto parecido con Kagome.

Al principio no notó nada, su prometida era una mujer adulta, de su misma edad, muy reservada y de pocas palabras, de carácter serio e introvertido, todo lo contrario a Kagome. Sólo hacer la comparación le molestaba, le corroía el corazón y se le aceleraba el pulso al verse obligado a evocar la sonrisa sincera de la sirvienta, la espontaneidad de sus palabras, la calidez de sus ojos castaños que lo miraban con infinito amor… no, no se parecían.

Cuando se sentó al lado de su prometida y su madre a la derecha, quedando él en medio y mientras la limusina los conocía a ambos al departamento, Inuyasha volvió a observar a Kikyo como si recién la estuviera conociendo. Y entonces, mientras la mujer tenía el rostro volteado hacia la ventana, fijando sus ojos en la calle, él sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón cuando en vez de ver a su prometida creyó ver a Kagome.

Jadeó y se quedó con la boca entreabierta debido a la impresión, pero pronto, muy pronto se dio cuenta que sólo había sido una ilusión. Lo que sucedió fue que en ese instante encontró el "parecido" físico de Kikyo con Kagome. Claro. Ambas tenían casi la misma forma del rostro, ambas tenían el mismo color de cabellos, ambas lo llevaban largo y sedoso, el mismo color de ojos, ambas tenían el mismo perfil perfecto… pero… no, no eran iguales…

Y aun así, comprendió que ciertamente ambas se parecían… se parecían físicamente… extraño…

Luego pensó, casi con resignación dolorosa, que quizás se esta forma, si veía el lado positivo de las cosas, podía agradecer ese "parecido" que le serviría para comenzar a quererla, amarla, ya que se suponía iba a ser su esposa…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

- ¿Qué sucede, hijo?- Preguntó Izayoi, preocupada.

Kikyo se había acercado tanto a él que casi estaba encima suyo.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿qué tienes?

Él abrió los ojos y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa amarga. Se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro fríamente hacia la ventanilla.

- ¡Feh!… nada… sólo estoy cansado.

Kikyo recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho e Izayoi lo observó sin decir palabra, comprendiendo que el humor de su hijo había cambiado completamente desde que ella misma había vuelto a nombrar a Kagome.

La prometida de Inuyasha bajó frente a la puerta de su mansión, se despidió de él y luego hizo prometer a Izayoi que al día siguiente la visitara para que compartieran una taza de té y así conociera a su familia, la mujer aceptó más por compromiso que por placer, cuando la limusina partió rumbo al departamento la mujer quiso retomar nuevamente la conversación a cerca de él y sus sentimientos por Kagome, si es que esa mujer había sido elegida con ese parecido a propósito o era complemente un azar, si había tenido que ver él o su padre, si era consciente de lo que eso significaba… pero el mutismo y la notable tristeza y agobio del muchacho la hizo callar. Después de todo Inuyasha era un adulto, un adulto que sabía lo que hacía y ella estaba ahí como una carga sólo por estar enferma. Deseó recuperarse pronto y volver a su amada tierra.

Días más tarde el humor y la actitud de Inuyasha no cambiaron. Al contrario. Cada vez que veía a Kikyo sentía que veía algo de Kagome. Pero eso le causaba más pesar aun, era como ver a diario un reflejo irreal, una mala copia… cuanto ansiaba ver a la verdadera Kagome… la extrañaba ahora más que nunca. Más incluso que la primera vez que se marchó. Había estado bloqueando su recuerdo y se había abocado en la enfermedad y cuidados de su madre que eso, por un tiempo funcionó, pero ahora, como si algo hubiera hecho "clic" en su cerebro, todo volvía a ser como antes. Volvía a añorarla, volvía a sufrir, volvía a sentir el retrogusto amargo en la garganta con aquellas palabras que cada vez que las recordaba destrozaban aun más su corazón: "_No te amo_"… "_Me casaré con Kouga_"…

Él jamás creyó en que no lo amaba, imposible, si sólo aquella misma noche había sentido su amor puro y tierno entregándose a él como si fuera la primera vez. No. Kagome no era la clase de chica que se involucraba con un hombre para luego terminar comprometida con otro.

Bien sabía que quizás lo había dicho para alejarse de él, y así evitar que se la llevara a la fuerza.

Pero estaba la duda, la duda que corroía y laceraba su pecho y su alma, Kagome que tal vez había mentido o quizás dicho la verdad, porque aun recordaba la sonrisa fanfarrona de Kouga la última vez que los encontró juntos.

Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza si es que quería comenzar de nuevo, de una manera correcta, como todos en su familia esperaban que fuera, ya bastante daño había causado y sólo le pedían el mínimo de su esfuerzo para reparar tan grande error. Tenía que hacerlo… pero también necesitaba saber de Kagome, necesitaba tener noticias suyas, aunque estas fueran malas, tenía que saberlo para poder seguir con su vida… si es que podía… claro.

Su padre volvió a hablarle pero su actitud había cambiado drásticamente. Ya no era el padre amoroso ni comprensivo de antes, sino el frío, severo. Pero a Inuyasha esta vez poco le importaba congraciarse como antes con él, cuando hubiera sido capaz de todo para que el viejo lo viera con orgullo. No, la verdad es que bien poco le importaba, sabía que su padre se había disgustado por retrasar la boda, viajar a Grecia nuevamente y por volver con Izayoi, su madre. ¿tanto la odiaba? Pero no se entrometió en aquel asunto de los dos, su madre estaba ahí para sanarse y eso incluía el que estuviera descansada, relajada y libre de problemas. Su padre no tenía derecho de verla ni el viejo intentó hacerlo.

Los meses pasaron y aun no podía quitarse a Kagome de la cabeza, soñaba a diario con la muchacha, evocaba en todo momento su compañía, cuando caminaba por las frías calles de Tokio apurado a la oficina sentía que el mundo era gris y sin motivaciones, que vivía nada más porque había que hacerlo, pero no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

- ¿Cuándo operan a tu madre?- Preguntó Kikyo, jugueteando con el nudo de su corbata en una de las pocas citas que sólo estaban destinadas a compromisos de ambos por asistir a un evento o la compra de algún artilugio para su nueva morada.

- En un par de días…- Musitó nervioso. Los pensamientos por Kagome sólo se habían aminorado debido a la compleja preocupación que experimentaba la pronta intervención de vida o muerte que tendría su progenitora.

- Luego de que… ella se sane… nos casamos ¿verdad?

La miró sin expresión alguna. Casarse. Había dilatado tanto el asunto. Quizás ahora ya tendría que tomar una decisión… ¿o no? La verdad es que no quería dar ese gran paso, sabía que si lo hacía perdería a la muchacha de Santorini para siempre… Kami Sama… pero… necesitaba tanto saber de ella… tan sólo saber… si era feliz con Kouga…

- Claro- Respondió con frialdad.

Izayoi fue intervenida y la operación duró largas horas. En la sala de espera, Inuyasha, Miroku y Kikyo esperaban impacientes el resultado de ésta.

Casi al anochecer apareció el doctor para anunciarles, con bastante satisfacción, que la operación había sido todo un éxito.

Como si se hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima Inuyasha sintió el alivio en el cuerpo y también una gran felicidad.

Sin duda, el muchacho que Miroku ahora veía era tan distinto al engreído y frío de antes, aquel que había jugado con los sentimientos de las mujeres, que había escapado de sus errores, el que odiaba a su madre. Inuyasha era otro desde que había vuelto de Santorini.

Días más tarde y mientras Izayoi aun se encontraba en la clínica, fue capaz de hablar con ella y volver a sentir que estaba más unido que nunca con esa mujer. Luego de conversar un momento, Izayoi pidió la presencia de Miroku en la sala, cuando estuvo este ahí, ella le manifestó su deseo de que el joven fuera y viera sus cosas o lo poco que quedaba en la isla. Quería saber a cerca del estado de sus cuentas, que era lo que le quedaba y que le buscara una nueva casita para cuando volviera.

Ante eso Inuyasha protestó pensando que ella se quedaría a su lado, pero la mujer, con una calma y serenidad de otro mundo, sólo sonrió y posó su mano en la suya.

- Yo no soy de este lugar… necesito mi isla… quiero regresar a casa… por favor…

Aquello le causó una profunda tristeza ¿cómo podía dejarla ir ahora que tanto la quería? ¿Ahora que sabía se encontraba bien y que la tendría a su lado por muchos años más?

- Mi madre…- Le comentó más tarde a Kikyo-… ella quiere volver a Santorini cuando este recuperada.

- ¡Oh! ¿en serio?- Su respuesta fue demasiado entusiasta, pero Inuyasha no lo notó porque estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- No quiero… que se aleje ahora… estuve tantos años sin ella… quizás… debiéramos comprar una casa allá ¿te parece?

Kikyo dejó de sonreír y lo miró consternada. Fue la primera vez que Inuyasha vio en el rostro de su prometida no solo la turbación de la noticia, sino el disgusto, pero tampoco era un disgusto infantil como aquel que cuando supo que se pospondría la boda, no, ahora ella lo miraba con casi odio, con repugnancia incluso, con recelo. La mujer se puso de pie y pareció contenerse, el hombre la observó, esperando que de un momento a otro explotara, que dijera qué era lo que le molestaba, finalmente ella le dio en el gusto.

- Bah… claro… ahora quieres comprar una casa en una isla desconocida ¿por qué tanto interés?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Mi madre, que ha quedado débil y quiero estar cerca ¿no lo entiendes? ¿o acaso no tienes corazón?

Los ojos de Kikyo se afilaron casi cerrándose, pero no, lo miraba con su rabia contenida pero con sarcasmo evidente.

- Oh, sí, tu madre… ahora sólo es tu madre… ¿no será que quieres volver por otra razón?

Inuyasha palideció y entonces lo comprendió. ¿Era esa la frialdad de ella? ¿era por eso que ahora sus palabras parecían siempre sarcasmos, su mirada inquisidora, su rencor escondido? No era tonto, para no darse cuenta que ella había sufrido un cambio desde que él había vuelto con su madre desde Santorini.

- ¿Qué intentas decir?- La contrarrestó.

Kikyo esbozó una mueca amarga. Quiso evitar hablar, pero luego, al mirarlo directo a los ojos, explotó.

- Yo sé que tu verdadero interés en volver a esa isla maldita es porque tienes una _querida_… una _sirvientilla de mala clase_ que te tiene atrapado como un tonto. Luego escapas de tus errores y ¿Quién tendrá que ayudarte? Tu padre nuevamente… ¡debes comportarte como un Taisho que eres!

Inuyasha la quedó mirando. Jamás había escuchado hablar a su prometida de esa forma. Ella se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, como si de pronto se hubiera arrepentido de sus palabras.

- ¿Quién te ha contado eso?

No hubo respuesta. Pero Inuyasha no tuvo que adivinar para saber o al menos sospechar, que quien la había puesto al tanto había sido quizás su padre. El anciano contaba más de lo prudente a su prometida, ya lo había comprobado alguna vez.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, querida… - Dijo al fin, poniéndose de pie y dando un suspiro-… nos casaremos.

Ella sólo lo miró con rencor pero se tragó sus palabras.

Más tarde Inuyasha había tenido una charla con Miroku.

- Necesito que averigües que es de _ella_… qué esta haciendo, si está bien o no…- Rogó.

El otro había aceptado debido a la desesperación de Inuyasha. Sabía lo que significaba, pero era consciente de que su amigo sufría demasiado.

Ese primer viaje no fue muy provecho que digamos. Los asuntos financieros de Izayoi permanecían tal cual y había un problema legal con la antigua casa que esta aun no se había podido vender. Miroku, experto en finanzas y contaduría, sabía que algo andaba mal con las deudas de la madre de Inuyasha pero sospechaba que habían sido estas intervenidas en perjuicio de aquella señora ¿cómo? Necesitaba tiempo para tener que averiguar aquel siniestro asunto.

También se dedicó a buscar a Kagome, la antigua sirvienta. En la isla nadie pareció ayudarle, cada vez que preguntaba por ella sólo se limitaban a levantar los hombros en señal de no saber su paradero. Sólo supo, gracias a Toutossai que cuidaba como siempre el yate abandonado, que Kagome no estaba aun casada porque había visto a Kouga solo en la caleta, viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre y asediado por las mismas jovencitas de siempre. Sabía que la muchacha trabajaba pero no tenía más detalle.

En contra del tiempo, Miroku volvió con esas noticias a Tokio.

El que Kagome no estuviera casada aun, hizo renacer cierta esperanza en Inuyasha, pero aquello sólo duró el segundo que debía durar una ilusión puesto que luego recordó sus "deberes", aquellas promesas que debía cumplir sin importar lo demás.

- No quiero casarme… no quiero… pero… si le digo nuevamente a mi padre… el viejo se puede morir… aquella vez tuvo un ataque al corazón…

- ¿Quieres echarte para atrás?- Preguntó Miroku levantando ambas cejas, algo sorprendido. - ¿Por qué ahora? Creí que… estabas bastante conforme con tu prometida…

Apretó Inuyasha los labios y volteó el rostro. A veces, él creí que si las cosas seguían así no sería capaz de tolerarlo. Jamás había sufrido en su vida de esa forma y jamás había creído que el amor doliera de una manera tan desgarradora.

- Iré en un par de semanas más… tu madre quiere saber qué sucedió con sus bienes realmente… puedo averiguar… si _ella_…

El joven Taisho lo miró y tragó con fuerza. En un par de semanas más él se casaba, ahora sí era definitivo. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y apretó los labios, cada vez sintiéndose más al borde del abismo, con la soga más apretada al cuello.

Y fue entonces, que en su segundo viaje, Miroku, luego de haber estudiado a fondo los asuntos financieros de Izayoi y habiéndose encontrado con más de una sorpresa, que se encontró por pura casualidad a la ex sirvienta.

Había preguntado en muchas partes por su paradero pero nadie parecía tener información aunque más bien al muchacho le parecía que nadie deseaba dársela, era mal mirado sólo por venir del exterior.

Y entonces la encontró allí, en aquel restaurant, de pura casualidad, extrañamente cambiada pero igual de hermosa como la recordaba, con la misma sonrisa de niña y ojos profundos de los cuales él mismo podría haberse enamorado.

Por supuesto no le diría que estaba ahí y que Inuyasha había deseado saber como se encontraba… pero tenía que averiguar más de aquella muchacha que parecía esconder algo en su sonrisa nerviosa y en su mirada esquiva. Y decidió seguirla.

Entonces la vio, cuando salió del lugar junto a dos mujeres más, con aquel abrigo de lana y un abultado estómago que claramente indicaba un embazado bastante avanzado en la ex sirvienta de Inuyasha.

Casi no lo podía creer, estaba completamente sorprendido… ¿pero como? No… si ella no se había casado con Kouga… y además… ese pescador seguía asediado por las jovencitas de su caleta… Kagome no vivía con él pero estaba… claramente embarazada, eso decía que el bebé no era de él si no de…

Palideció cuando se dio cuenta de la sorprendente verdad… Inuyasha… ¿Quién más? No, no podía ser, quizás se había casado con otro…

Las siguió muy nervioso hasta que las vio introducirse en sus respectivas moradas. La muchacha de coleta y mirada endurecida en una en donde había luz y también se escuchaba el sonido de la tv encendida. En cambio Kagome entraba en una casa completamente a oscuras y silenciosa…

¿Vivía sola? ¿era por eso que en la isla nadie quería darle información de ella? ¿era por eso? ¿madre… soltera?

- Kami Sama... Inuyasha se casa en un par de semanas más… ¿Cómo diablos le digo ésto?- Masculló, completamente angustiado y en shock.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: **Jeje gracias por los 1111 (mil ciento once, qué extraña cifra) reviews que me han regalado**, de verdad estoy muy feliz por tantos comentarios, también por haber creado esa cuenta de _**facebook**_, jaja, me da verguenza eso de "fans de Lady Sakura Lee" pero a la vez es **un gran honor el que hayan decidido unirse **ahí, _**un agradecimiento en especial a Vanexx, la malvadilla que la creó jeje y un saludo grande a todas que estan ahí, también a las que leen en fanfiction y a quienes se toman la molestia de escribirme un comentario, un millón de gracias.**_

Quise escribir un capítulo ahora con la vida de Inuyasha en todos estos meses que han pasado y finalmente enlazar el final del capítulo anterior con lo de ahora. Ya les dije que las cosas estan cambiando y darán giros radicales, se nos viene intenso jeje (bueno, se me viene a mi escribirlo joo) en fin, sean pacientes conmigo si demoro en actualizar, pero intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible, en todo caso ya me conocen, lo subiré en cuanto pueda.

Mil gracias por todo una vez más... creo que no se me queda nada más en el tintero, ahora me voy a dormir que es mas de medianoche y ya mañana al colegio again...

Besitos y abrazos a la distancia.

_**Lady**_.


	33. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 33:**** "Reencuentro" **

Jadeó y afirmó la espalda en la pared de una casa abandonada, mientras el viento frío de la costa soplaba anunciando tal vez una tormenta. Miroku resopló una vez más y luego meditó, tratando de analizar bien la situación.

No, algo así no podía ser cierto. Tal vez había otra explicación, Inuyasha… Inuyasha no podría ser el responsable, si lo fuera, era más que obvio que esa pobre sirvienta hubiera aprovechado para asegurar su subsistencia pidiéndole en algo, responsabilidad o dinero, para el hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Lógico.

Miroku no encontró otra mejor explicación ¿cómo una pobre muchacha como esa, viviendo en aquellas condiciones de limitadas comodidades, trabajando incluso a pesar de su estado, iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésta, la de exigir el mantenimiento de un hombre tan rico como Inuyasha?

Fue entonces que se convenció, que la primera idea que había sacado estaba errada. Sonrió nervioso pero a pesar de ello algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que quizás la idea no era tan errada… quizás…

Kami Sama… esto era demasiado importante para él, para la familia Taisho, para el destino incluso de la empresa en que trabajaba… pero… más que eso, más que cualquier cosa, Inuyasha se iba a casar con una mujer que claramente no amaba y que añoraba cada segundo ésta isla y a la muchacha que vivía en ella, su ex sirvienta.

Confuso, se debatió en qué hacer. Volteó y sintió el viento fresco, casi helado que traía el mar, en su rostro, pero apenas le importó, la preocupación era demasiado grande ahora, qué hacer, decir o no decir… ¿y si se equivocaba? Bien podría ella haber rehecho su vida… ¿y si era de Inuyasha? Quizás destruiría todo un clan familiar y lo más probable es que se ganaría el odio del patriarca, Inu Taisho… ¿qué hacer? ¿decirlo o no?

Tragó una vez más con fuerza caminando despacio hasta el teleférico que lo llevó nuevamente a la cima de las montañas de Thira. Salió y caminó un par de pasos más, preocupado, a pesar del frio sentía la frente sudada, el estómago contraído por el malestar, como cuando estaba muy nervioso. Se detuvo en seco y volvió a pensar en la muchacha, tan simpática, tan amable, tan aparentemente inocente. E Inuyasha, enamorado como jamás lo había estado antes, sufriendo como un mártir allá lejos, obedeciendo y acatando, más por honor que por deber a su familia…

- Al diablo Inu Taisho…- Masculló, extrayendo su teléfono móvil desde el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta-… mi lealtad es con Inuyasha, no con ese viejo manipulador…

Entonces, en el instante en que iba a presionar un número que lo comunicaría con el móvil de su amigo, su mano de pronto fue fuertemente detenida por otra con fuerza poderosa. Miroku dio un respingo asustado, creyendo que iba a ser asaltado, pero entonces al alzar la mirada, vio, con bastante confusión y luego asombro, a un hombre que él conocía aunque con suerte habían intercambiado un par de saludos en casa de Inu Taisho ¿qué diablos hacía ahí?

- ¡¿Sesshomaru?!

- No intentes llamar a Inuyasha o lo pagarás muy caro…- Fue su amenaza, con su mirada dorada igual a la de su medio hermano pero en realidad no eran tan iguales, las del frío Taisho eran de un color intenso, cruel y con un brillo demasiado letal, dejándolo helado.

Miroku arrugó de pronto la frente, alzó la barbilla enfrentándolo por primera vez en su vida, su instinto le decía que estaba en verdadero peligro pero aun así no le importó ¿quién se creía ese frío Taisho para amenazarlo?

- No tengo por qué hacer caso a tus amenazas…- Masculló, dándole un tirón para zafarse de su mano y entonces comenzar a marcar apresuradamente los números del móvil de su amigo, sin embargo, Sesshomaru de pronto le dio un golpe certero en el brazo casi quebrándoselo, dio un grito de dolor el joven asistente mientras veía con horror el teléfono móvil caer al suelo, al instante que Sesshomaru le daba un pisotón y este se destrozaba en mil pedazos bajo la suela de sus zapatos.

Alzó los ojos azules aterrorizados a los del hombre y tragó con fuerza. El dolor era insoportable en el brazo y tuvo que sostenerlo con su otra mano para que no le cayera inmóvil a un costado.

- Ya te lo dije… - Dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a él mientras el otro comenzaba a retroceder sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta, sabiendo que el muy maldito hablaba en serio y que estaba en peligro realmente.-… No le contarás a Inuyasha nada de esto…

- ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿por qué hablas de esa forma? ¿qué sabes tú, Sesshomaru?

- Eso a ti no te importa- Respondió, gesticulando una mueca de desprecio.

Miroku entrecerró los ojos. Ya lo sabía, aquel hombre era tan siniestro como su madre y su propio padre… ¿qué diablos pretendían esos Taisho hacer con Inuyasha? ¿Qué plan tan malvado y perverso tenía aquel trío? Transpiró de miedo al recordar las muertes del detective que investigaba a Kagura… y el parecido tan idéntico de la novia actual de Inuyasha con la señorita Kagome… ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? El joven asistente miró con horror la expresión fría y siniestra del mayor de los Taisho, entonces sintió asco y pensó que él mismo estaba hundido hasta el cuello también… quizás… tal vez… los había ayudado a destruir al propio Inuyasha.

Retrocedió más y poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo con más velocidad, luego volteó y se echó a correr, quería escapar de ahí, de la boca oscura de la noche y del silencio siniestro de las calles en donde ni siquiera habían turistas. Escuchó los pasos de Sesshomaru siguiéndolo, gruñendo y maldiciendo, obligándolo a detenerse, Miroku no obedeció, apretando su brazo contra su pecho, se echó a correr sabiendo que su propia vida estaba en peligro. De pronto algo rozó su oreja junto con el estruendo de un disparo. Sintió la sangre correr caliente en hilillo cayendo por el cuello y empapándose en su camisa blanca de diseñador. Volteó el rostro y palideció al ver al mayor de los Taisho apuntándole con una arma, Miroku volteó mientras jadeaba de cansancio. Otro disparo rozó su sien al tiempo que el muchacho se agachaba para esquivarlo, cuando se incorporó miró con horror a Sesshomaru, casi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Tu… no serás capaz…- Musitó, volviendo a retroceder lentamente manteniendo fija la vista en el arma pequeña del hombre que lo amenazaba.

- Sabes suficiente… lo siento…- Fue todo lo que el otro respondió. Al instante, disparó sin misericordia directo al pecho.

Miroku sintió la bala atravesar la carne de su cuerpo, romperla y alojarse dentro de él. Mentiría si dijera que en ese segundo sintió algo. No, no lo sintió o quizás estaba demasiado en shock para sentirlo, incluso se llevó la mano al pecho en donde veía que la bala había entrado y palpó con sus dedos extrañamente débiles y dolorosos, en un par de segundos más sintió la tibieza de la sangre en su mano y al instante un dolor tan desgarrador como lacerante en su pecho que de inmediato sus piernas se debilitaron y él cayó de rodillas, Sesshomaru se acercó a él con claras intenciones de darle el "tiro de gracia", sin embargo, para su desconcierto, Miroku se balanceó en sus rodillas perdiendo la conciencia pero cayendo no hacía adelante, hacia él, sino hacia atrás, hacia el abismo, rodando ladera abajo en la gran montaña de Thira y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sesshomaru sólo vio caer el cuerpo, rodar hasta que sus ojos lo perdieron de vista. Sabía que estaba muerto y tuvo algo de remordimiento por tener que acabar con su vida. Pero había sido lo mejor, pensó. Entonces guardó el arma y se marchó. Ahora podía volver nuevamente a Tokio, ya no había más problemas que acecharan a su padre.

* * *

Kagome salió de su casita y caminó a duras penas hacia el muelle. Necesitaba respirar aire, aire limpio y fresco del mar, aunque cuando lo aspiró sintió realmente malestar y no alivio como pensaba.

Había dormido mal, más mal que de costumbre y de pronto, sentía en su corazón un enorme desosiego, algo que no podía explicar muy bien, pero que le oprimía el pecho y que alteraba constantemente a su bebé. Por supuesto sus pataditas se estaban volviendo algo más dolorosas y seguidas.

- Shhhh, tranquilo o vas a matar a mamá…- Murmuró, pasándose una mano sobre el abultado estómago y cerrando los ojos. Sabía que la inquietud de su bebé no era por su culpa, más bien la de ella, que no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, alterada, como cuando se sabe que algo va a suceder de un momento a otro pero no se esta seguro si en verdad va a pasar…

- ¿Kagome?

Volteó al escuchar su nombre y cuando vio a Sango, en frente suyo y mirándola con expresión preocupada, intentó sonreír.

- ¿No me digas que tampoco puedes dormir?- Se burló la ex sirvienta con suavidad, mientras su amiga se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, en la ladera del muelle. Kagome la imitó y se sentó también.

- La verdad no… pero eso me pasa a veces… ya sabes… los fantasmas del pasado…- Se burló Sango haciendo una mueca y luego arropándose más el abrigo de tela áspera en su cuerpo.- ¿Y tu? ¿También han venido los fantasmas a visitarte?- Sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia la barriga de la muchacha en donde acercó su mano para palparla- ¿O es que acaso este jovencito le esta dando molestias a mami?

- Puede ser niña…- Musitó Kagome esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sango alzó la mirada a ella y apartó su mano de la barriga.

- Bueno… dejaríamos de estas en ascuas si te decidieras a enterarte de una vez si será niño o niña…

- Quiero que sea una sorpresa- Respondió Kagome posando su mano en su estómago, como una caricia, sus ojos se llenaron de una expresión infinita de ternura y amor- Pero tengo la sensación de saber que es…

- Oh, ¿sí?

Kagome sonrió más y asintió. Sabía que Sango la miraba con incredulidad y una leve reticencia.

- Será niño.

Sango suspiró y volvió a mirar el abultado estómago de su amiga.

- Yo… recuerdo que alguna vez mi madre me dijo que si la barriga de una embarazada era de la forma que tu la tienes, es por que será niña…

Kagome sonrió y volvió la vista a donde aun tenía posada su mano, acariciando suavemente a su bebé no nato, que finalmente había decidido tranquilizarse.

- Pero será niño… no sé porqué… siempre he creído que lo es… - Y entonces, su corazón volvió a saltar angustiado y alterado dentro de su pecho, el bebé, le dio una suave patadita y ella suspiró-… será igual… a él… tendrá sus mismos ojos…

Sango apretó los labios y la contempló. Hubiera querido hacer algo para ayudarla, no era justo que Kagome estuviera sola en una etapa como esa, además estaba pasando por necesidades, debido a su delicado estado, un bebé demasiado grande en un cuerpo frágil la debilitaba constantemente y por eso la habían despedido del trabajo. La vida era difícil en Santorini cuando más encima no se tenía a alguien a su lado, alguien que la cuidara, que velara por ella y por el bebé.

- Tú deberías contarle…- Masculló al fin y mirándola fijamente. Kagome la miró con angustia-… no me mires así, lo sabes, te estas sacrificando y esforzando demasiado, el bebé será muy grande, se nota y ya te cuesta un mundo siquiera caminar o mantenerte de pie… dime ¿qué pasará un par de meses más adelante? Yo no estaré en todo el día, lo sabes y Kohaku esta en la escuela.

Kagome sonrió y desvió la mirada.

- Oh, por favor, no eres mi pareja para que te preocupes de esa forma…- Bromeó.

- ¡Pero eres mi amiga y sí me preocupo!

La ex sirvienta dejó de sonreír pero no la miró, sus ojos estaban fijos ahora en las laderas escarpadas del cerro de Thira, en las casitas blancas inmaculadas que colgaban de ellas, en el cielo azul intenso, en el teleférico que ahora bajaba lentamente al puerto.

- Tranquila… estaré bien…

- Kouga tiene razón, no es justo que debas cargar con todo esto sola… él es rico y debe ayudarte aunque sea monetariamente.

Aquello hizo enrojecer a Kagome y entonces se levantó con lentitud, su expresión había cambiado, estaba tensa, enérgica incluso, decidida.

- Te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a Kouga. Inuyasha no debe saber que será padre, no quiero perjudicarlo, que se quede allá en Tokio viviendo tranquilo y sin provocarles más problemas a su familia. Todos esperan lo mejor de él.

Sango frunció la frente. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir con ese discurso? ¿por qué tenía que proteger tanto a ese hombre que la había hecho sufrir hasta el cansancio? No era justo y encontraba que Kagome estaba siendo demasiado misericordiosa con el joven rico de Japón.

- No les puede negar la paternidad a un hombre…

Kagome apretó los labios y tragó con fuerza, esta vez la miró muy seria.

- Oh, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero ésto que hago es por el bien de todos. – De pronto su rostro mostró la expresión de la desesperación y la angustia, dejó de mirarla con dureza- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que le diga que me muero porque vuelva y que tendré un hijo suyo?… ¿obligarlo a sentirse responsable? o quizás… ¿quizás piense que todo lo planeé como lo hacen aquellas astutas mujeres con las que se codea en la gran ciudad??

Sango tragó fuertemente sintiendo realmente tristeza de la situación. Le dolía ver a su amiga fingir una sonrisa cuando en realidad sabía que sufría segundo a segundo, que se mantenía viva y activa sólo por el bebé y si no fuera por eso quizás qué sería de ella en realidad…

- Tal vez… no piense eso… tú misma me contaste que él te amó de verdad… no puede pensar mal de ti ahora… tal vez aun te ame…

Kagome quiso llorar, alzó los hombros y se cruzó luego de brazos dirigiendo la vista al mar.

- Oh, por favor… él se fue… porque en su vida habían cosas más importantes qué hacer, qué cumplir… y a estas alturas… ya debe ser otra la dueña de su corazón…

Sango la contempló con infinita tristeza. Sabía que la conversación cada vez parecía dolerle aun más… y eso que algunos afirmaban que "el tiempo cura todas las heridas"…

- Realmente… ¿lo crees? ¿crees que… te olvidó?

Se produjo una pausa, mientras el sol ascendía lentamente. Suave y anaranjado, el color del sol del invierno allá en Santorini. Kagome volvió a posar una mano en su vientre en donde el bebé volvió a patear. De pronto, sintió una ola de calor subir desde ahí mismo en donde su bebé descansaba, hasta el pecho, como si una llama cálida y dulce consolara no sólo su corazón, sino su alma. Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente de sus ojos dándose cuenta de la verdad. Entonces, finalmente murmuró, con toda convicción y dolor.

- No… él no me ha olvidado…

- ¿Entonces Kagome?

Pero Kagome sentía miedo, miedo de arruinarle la vida a Inuyasha y que la familia la culpara de comprometerlo a la fuerza, miedo de tener un bebe sola y de tener que vivir así el resto de su vida.

- No puede… no puede saberlo…

* * *

Abrió los ojos y vio la blanca pared de piedra, la ventana grande que mostraba un cielo azul inmaculado y junto al marco de ella un crucifico de diseño Bizantino que había ya memorizado de tantas veces que lo observaba. Y sin embargo, en ese instante, sintió que tenía algo de fuerzas y que podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo que el acostumbrado. Entonces observó su alrededor pero no vio nada, solo una habitación blanca, casi vacía, de no ser por un mueble de madera tosca junto a la cama en donde había una jarra de agua, un cuenco de cerámica a su lado, vendas, algunas medicinas y unas hierbas con un olor que no supo reconocer.

Entonces Miroku sintió que tenía fuerzas para mover los miembros y quiso levantar una mano al pecho porque sentía algo punzante bajo la tela de su camisa. Pero la mano que levantó no le respondió y entonces vio que estaba entablillada, como si estuviera muerta, a su lado, reposando en la cama. El muchacho jadeó y se sintió turbado, sin poder recordar lo sucedido, miró su otra mano y brazo y con alivio vio que estaba sano, la movió y ésta respondió para llevarla a su pecho, claro que sólo pudo palparla con la punta de los dedos debido al ardor que sentía. Descorrió la camisa, no era su camisa, era un camisón de tela gruesa y tosca, y vio por el cuello de ella el vendaje que cubría su tórax, protegiendo su pecho herido. Estaba confundido, se sentía muy adolorido ahora, muy turbado y con mucha inquietud.

De pronto, el estruendo de una campanada lo hizo casi brincar del susto, pero a la vez, removiéndole algo, un recuerdo siniestro, aterrador. Las campanas siguieron tocando, fuertes, melodiosas, como si fueran de una iglesia, pero una iglesia muy cercana, quizás él mismo se encontraba en una iglesia, pensó. Se incorporó y al instante, de un extremo de la modesta habitación, apareció un anciano encorvado de traje típico y larga barba blanca. Llevaba una bandeja con una sopa humeante en sus manos y cuando vio al muchacho incorporado se apresuró para estar a su lado, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de madera. Le habló en un idioma que Miroku no comprendió, pero lo obligaba a recostarse, preocupado visiblemente de su condición. El joven asistente preguntó en japonés dónde estaba, luego, hizo el mayor esfuerzo para hablarle en inglés, el anciano finalmente comprendió y se tranquilizó.

- Oh… muchacho… ha estado muy grave…

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿dónde estoy? - Preguntó él aun demasiado confundido y alterado.

El anciano lo obligó a recostarse y posó una mano arrugada en su frente sudorosa.

- Tranquilícese o volverá la fiebre otra vez.

Miroku obedeció a duras penas, debido a la agitación ahora se encontraba muy cansado y demasiado adolorido, pero a la vez demasiado excitado por saber qué estaba sucediendo, algo en su cabeza quería aparecer y él no podía saber qué era, algo siniestro y horroroso.

- Dígame… ¿dónde estoy?

- ¿No lo recuerda? Esta en Santorini… la herida de bala en su pecho me dio la impresión que usted ha estado en peligro realmente de muerte… perdóneme por traerlo a esta iglesia que cuido, pero me pareció más seguro que llevarlo a un hospital… donde seguramente terminarían el trabajo con usted.

Miroku parpadeó y se quedó mirando al anciano con la boca abierta. Y entonces, como si algo hubiera hecho "clic" en sus recuerdos, las imágenes se suscitaron vertiginosamente, como si fueran de una película o tal vez producto de una pesadilla. Se llevó la mano al pecho cuando recordó el instante en que la bala le atravesó la carne y sintió nuevamente el dolor en aquel mismo lugar sólo que ahora más tenue. Jadeó al darse cuenta de la verdad.

- Sesshomaru… ha… intentado… matarme…

- ¿Quién?

Recordó la escena anterior al disparo, él estaba a punto de llamar a Inuyasha… por… oh, Kami Sama, la joven sirvienta… estaba embarazada e Inuyasha pronto se casaría sin saber la verdad… de pronto frunció el ceño y miró al anciano con nerviosismo extremo.

- Cuantos… ¿¿cuantos días he estado aquí??

El anciano se rascó la cabeza, impotente, Miroku se sentó en la cama sintiendo que recuperaba fuerzas, el sentido del honor y del deber era más fuerte que todo lo demás, incluso olvidó su dolor físico, ahora sólo deseaba informar a su amigo y enterarlo, enfrentarlo a la verdad, a la cruda verdad. Tenía que hacerlo ¡¡debía hacerlo si su familia estaba detrás de todo desde el principio!!

- Ehhh… un par de semanas… la herida en su pecho ha tardado en sanar y usted tenía mucha fiebre…

- ¡¡¡Kami Sama!!!- Masculló, apartando las sábanas de encima e intentando ponerse de pie, al momento creyó que caería. Sin duda el imprevisto movimiento había provocado un vahído, eso y el que sus tullidas piernas debido a la falta de movimiento no le habían respondido.

El anciano alcanzó a sostenerlo antes que el muchacho cayera al piso, un par de segundos más tarde Miroku ya sentía que volvía a recuperar las fuerzas. No pensaba en su estado, sólo imaginaba en el tiempo perdido…

- Oh Kami, Kami… necesito… tengo que comunicarme… con Inuyasha…- Pero recordó su móvil destrozado por Sesshomaru. Bien. Pero eso no significaba nada, aun podría comunicarse… claro, eso y un poco de suerte por supuesto.- Un teléfono… necesito un teléfono… ¡es urgente!

- En este lugar no hay ni siquiera señal para un móvil… sólo tendría que ir a Thira… pero para eso usted tendría que levantarse de la cama y eso no será posible porque apenas hoy ha…

- ¡Al diablo si ya me siento bien!- Masculló, soltándose del viejo y caminando a tropezones sin dirección alguna por la habitación. Finalmente se detuvo y enfrentó al anciano- Mi ropa ¿dónde esta mi ropa? Dígame de una vez porque aquí hay algo mucho más importante en juego que mi propia vida.

* * *

Su padre quizás no le hablaría más, su madrastra… qué le importaba su madrasta, de su medio hermano poco le importaba su reacción, siempre en todo caso lo había tratado con su típica frialdad… lo más seguro era que la familia de Kikyo lo quisiera muerto y que ella misma en verdad quisiera asesinarlo por esto… ¿y su madre? Quizás entendería… claro que sí, era la única de la familia que lo entendía. ¡Pero al diablo todo! ¡¡Al diablos todos!! Miroku, Miroku lo había salvado un par de horas antes de atarse de por vida a una mujer que no amaba, a cumplir con deberes que detestaba, a seguir una vida insulsa, vacía y sin sentido. El maldito había tardado en comunicarse ¿por qué? no lo sabía ahora y qué importaba realmente, las únicas palabras que alcanzó a decir desde una muy mala señal de teléfono habían sido suficientes.

_- Inuyasha… tienes que venir… ella, tu sirvienta no esta casada, tienes que verla, te necesita… ¡¡por Kami no te cases o arruinarás tu vida!! ¡¡Sal luego de Tokio!!_

Sólo necesitaba una excusa, algo que le impidiera casarse y la llamada de Miroku afianzó su decisión. No, no podía casarse ¿arruinarse así la vida sólo para ver a su padre contento? ¿Y qué sería de él? ¿De su felicidad? ¿Acaso dejaría infeliz a Kagome como su padre lo había hecho con su madre?

Apenas le había dado un beso a Izayoi antes de salir del departamento, con el traje listo de novio, un elegante esmoquin negro, para irse directo al aeropuerto.

Ahora estaba ahí, tantas veces que intentó llamar a su asistente y había sido en vano ¿qué diablos había sucedido? El viaje a Grecia, de por si bastante extenso, se le hizo eterno y angustiante.

_- Inuyasha… tienes que venir… ella, tu sirvienta no esta casada, tienes que verla, te necesita… ¡¡por Kami no te cases o arruinarás tu vida!! ¡¡Sal luego de Tokio!!_

Sólo podía recordar una y otra vez el mensaje de Miroku y no dejaba de imaginar el destino de Kagome _¿me necesita? ¿no esta casada? ¿tengo que verla? ¿Acaso le sucedió algo? Oh, Kami, Kami, si a ella le había sucedido él… _

Estando en Santorini pudo percibir el aire algo tibio de un invierno que terminaba, tomó un taxi y pensó un segundo a donde debía ir. Por supuesto a su antigua casa no podía… a la caleta tampoco, si Kagome no estaba casada con Kouga entonces ¿había sido una mentira? ¿una mentira para apartarlo de su lado? ¿Por qué? oh, claro, tan inocente, tan buena y bondadosa Kagome… sólo lo había hecho para que él no tuviera más problemas con su familia, había sacrificado su amor por su propia felicidad… Tonta, Kagome tonta ¿¿¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta que sin ella él jamás sería feliz???

- Oh, Kagome… espero que estes bien…- Masculló, apretando las manos y sintiendo latir su corazón con fuerza.

- ¿A dónde, Señor?- Preguntó el chofer en un extraño acento inglés. Inuyasha suspiró y evocó el aroma salino de Thira.

- Al puerto… al puerto de Thira.

Minutos más tarde, con la chaqueta colgada en un hombro, el cabello algo alborotado, la camisa con dos tres botones desabotonados, la mirada ansiosa y sus pasos apresurados, Inuyasha se detenía y golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de aquella casa que jamás había olvidado. Estando ahí, olía el aroma a chocolate y pan horneado que recordó con infinito placer fragmentos de su propia infancia, cuando la madre de Kagome preparaba el pastel de chocolate que tanto le gustaba mientras él la esperaba impaciente fuera de la puerta de la cocina. Pero al menos se tranquilizó, supo que había alguien en la casa y ¿¿quien más si no Kagome?? Entonces estaba bien… Kami, Kami…

De pronto escuchó pasos acercándose y sin reaccionar aun la puerta se abrió. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a la dulce y hermosa mirada castaña, que de pronto se volvió turbada y sorprendida, Kagome, mirándolo con sus labios entreabiertos y que de pronto enrojecía súbitamente, él sonrió ampliamente y quiso abrazarla, besarla y llevarla al interior de la casa para no separarse más de ella, en el instante en que iba a hacerlo se detuvo cuando sus ojos bajaron y se fijaron en el gran vientre que ella cargaba…

Y volvió a escuchar las palabras de Miroku en su cerebro: _"Tienes que venir… ella, tu sirvienta no esta casada, tienes que verla, te necesita… ¡¡por Kami no te cases o arruinarás tu vida!!"_

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Tarán!! jeje, ahora, cualquier cosa puede pasar ¿ven? los malos quizás no eran malos y los no tan buenos igual eran malos... en fin, ya me enredé, el caso es que nada es tan predecible y me gusta que sea así, espero haberles causado algo de impresión al menos con lo que pasó en este capítulo. Aun faltan muchas cosas por resolver, claro, no tanto pero en detalle falta un par de capítulos, no sé cuantos... 3 tal vez... no sé realmente jeje, yo sólo escribo, que salga lo que tenga que salir.

Quizás alguna no quiera que Sesshomaru sea malito pero buee... sé que en un principio, hace meses atrás, se me ocurría que él quizás podría ser "rival" para Inu, pero luego pensándolo, se me haría la trama más de relleno y prefiero tomar quizás esa tématica para otro fic, así que perdónenme las fans de Sexymaru en esta ocasión pero más adelante las retribuiré :)

**Infinitas gracias por su apoyo y darme tantos reviews, eso me entusiasma mucho para seguir escribiendo esta historia, a pesar de los malos momentos vividos ultimamente... pero en fin, soy muy feliz por tener la compañía y el cariño de ustedes, créanme que el cariño es recíproco también.**

**Nos vemos pronto, mil gracias por los reviews, por leer, por agregarse al grupo de fans facebook jajaja y por estar siempre ahí**_**.**_

_Good night._

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	34. Confusión

**Capítulo 34: "Confusión"**

La puerta se abrió y un número de seis hombres, vestidos todos de impecable traje negro, anteojos oscuros y micrófonos en sus oídos comunicándose entre si, entraron a la habitación sin pedir permiso siquiera y comenzaron a revisar el departamento completo.

Izayoi se había quedado con las palabras en al boca mientras Kaede intentaba sostenerla, aunque en realidad la anciana buscaba la protección de ella, inmóviles y asustadas en un principio, pero luego, cuando vieron a Inu Taisho, tan irritado y altivo como sólo ese hombre podía estarlo, comprendieron que en realidad era cosa de él y no malhechores que intentaban asaltar el departamento de Inuyasha.

- Así que eras tu…- Masculló Izayoi apartándose del lado de su cocinera y enfrentándose al anciano que no reparó siquiera en mirarla. Tras él apareció una alta y hermosa muchacha vestida completamente de blanco, sollozando y siendo consolada por Seika.

- ¿Dónde esta el maldito de Inuyasha?- Exclamó el anciano estudiando rápidamente con la vista el departamento.

- No hay nadie más que las mujeres, Señor- Exclamó un guardia de seguridad mientras recibía al instante un mensaje por el audífono que colgaba de su oído- ¿Si? Aquí _tenseiga_… Afirmativo.- Miró al anciano con el rostro inescrutable- Su automóvil no esta en el estacionamiento subterráneo. No debe estar en este edificio.

- Bastardo…- Gruñó el hombre, apretando los puños de sus manos.

En ese mismo instante Izayoi lo abofeteó, todos los guardias se acercaron en un segundo para inmovilizarla pero el anciano alzó una mano lo que dejaba la acción incompleta. Seika abandonó a Kikyo y encaraba a la menuda mujer de Santorini.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Seika, será mejor que te vayas, este asunto le concierne a ella y a mí, puesto que Inuyasha es nuestro hijo.

La pálida mujer apretó los labios y le dio una mirada furibunda al hombre y luego a Izayoi que la enfrentó con serenidad. Finalmente la altiva mujer alzó la barbilla en señal de desprecio y volteó, para salir de la habitación. Nadie se esforzó en fijarse en Kikyo que parecía muy conmocionada y llorosa aun y que se paseaba con lentitud por la sala, como si no supiera qué hacer.

- Tu sabes donde esta… por supuesto…- Dijo finalmente el anciano clavando su mirada ámbar intensa y cruel en la mujer.

Izayoi tragó y aparentó serenidad, aunque la verdad le había causado un gran impacto volver a ver a aquel que tanto había amado y esperado… y del cual poco a poco se había desilusionado.

- Déjanos a solas, Kaede, por favor- Dijo en cambio la mujer, sin mirar a la anciana que puso cara de desagrado ante la orden pues no veía con muy buenos ojos el dejar a su Señora con ese hombre tan cruel. Dudó un par de segundos antes de decidir a marcharse a la cocina.

Inu Taisho miraba con rencor a la que había sido su esposa y no tuvo ninguna clase de compasión por ella, ni siquiera al notar lo extremadamente pálida y débil que se encontraba producto de su reciente operación.

- Me miras como si me odiaras- Dijo ella valientemente, sin un atisbo de dolor por ello. Al contrario, era una afrenta para desengañarse de una vez de ese hombre.

- Como no hacerlo. Tú sólo traes problemas a mi vida.

- ¿Lo dices por lo que pasó hace años atrás?- Ella arrugó el ceño- Vamos, sé sincero de una vez por todas, estabas aburrido de la vida de Santorini, me tendiste una trampa astuta sólo para deshacerte de mi y llevarte a mi niño.

Inu Taisho enrojeció, parecía no estar acostumbrado a que nadie osara a enfrentársele, no al menos de su círculo en Tokio y sin embargo esa mujer, menuda e insignificante lograba hacerlo sin un atisbo de miedo. Hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras comenzaba a caminar con lentitud por la estancia. Ella lo siguió expectante con la mirada.

- Bien. No hay razón para seguir con eso si ya sabes la verdad- Respondió al fin. Izayoi dejó de respirar, a pesar de todo, sus palabras lograron impresionarla. Enfrentarse a la verdad, a la cruda verdad de una hipótesis destrozó por completo su corazón. Pero se recuperó, tragando con fuerza para mantenerse en pie y no desfallecer. Comprendía que ese hombre ya no valía nada, pero sí su hijo, por él seguiría siendo fuerte hasta ahora.

- Con que era cierto… qué bajo eres…

Inu Taisho volteó y la enfrentó con su mirada dorada cruel y despiadada.

- No vengo aquí a darte explicaciones de nada. Tú sabes donde esta Inuyasha ¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué? no lograrás mal influenciarlo… Mi hijo hará lo que quiera con su vida, no lo manipularás, no te dejaré hacerlo.

Él clavó su mirada mortal en la mujer. Tuvo casi instintos asesinos, pero reflexionó que no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos por tan poca cosa como Izayoi. Ella en realidad no presentaba un problema… sin embargo… pensó, que sí había otra mujer, otra muchacha pobre e ignorante de Santorini que era una piedra en su zapato… quizás más que una piedra… Si Sesshomaru tenía razón entonces…

La novia frustrada y llorosa recorrió sin rumbo la habitación. Cuando llegó a una alcoba amplia y decorada con bastante buen gusto reconoció en ella la influencia de Inuyasha. Entró y su olfato reconoció el aroma masculino que estremeció su cuerpo. Quiso llorar una vez más… lo amaba... lo amaba tanto… él jamás la había mirado antes y se sintió tan afortunada y feliz cuando supo que se comprometerían… su sueño hecho realidad.

Se pasó la mano por la mejilla para retirar una lágrima que descansaba sobre ella y entonces suspiró, sintiéndose débil, enrabiada, enloquecida por que todo lo que había anhelado se había ido a la basura.

Siempre supo que no la amaba… y era por culpa de _ella_… la _muchachita campesina de Santorini._

"_Sólo es una sirvienta ignorante y desarreglada, no es mayor rival para ti… Inuyasha esta… sólo encaprichado, igual como lo estuve yo alguna vez… pero luego, me di cuenta de lo que realmente me convenía…"_

Las palabras del anciano la habían hecho sentirse mejor, confiaba en que así sucediera, Inuyasha no podía preferir a una sirvienta antes que a ella, la _muchacha de Santorini_ no era nada, nada comparada con ella…

Y sin embargo, sabía que él jamás la olvidó… Inuyasha nunca la había besado con pasión, jamás había sido siquiera osado como para seducirla o tener una noche apasionada, sus besos eran esquivos y con gusto a poco, sus abrazos jamás fueron efusivos y cálidos, sus palabras nunca fueron sinceras… nunca…

Se sentó en la cama y no lo pudo soportar más, sollozó como una niña, dolida, herida y desconsolada ¿cómo era posible que le hiciera ésto a ella? ¿a ella? ¿Qué era una de las mujeres más cotizadas y cortejadas del país?? ¿Cómo? Maldijo a Inuyasha dando un puñetazo en la colcha de la cama, pero su maldición no era sincera, porque lo amaba demasiado y le dolía horriblemente sentir que a pesar de todo, él jamás le había dado algo, ni una minúscula prueba de cariño o afecto, nada.

Sollozó una vez más y luego, intentó tranquilizarse, pensando en qué podía hacer, en la vergüenza que sentiría cuando volviera a su circulo y los demás la miraran con burla o con pena por su boda fallida. Pero bien, eso ¿qué importaba realmente? Sólo quería tener a Inuyasha otra vez a su lado… deseó estar teniendo una pesadilla, pero el dolor que sentía en su pecho era demasiado grande e intenso como para que no fuera real.

Alzó el rostro y apretó los labios dejando que la vista se llenara de aquel lugar. De pronto, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en una fotografía junto a una lámpara de pantalla verde que se encontraba sobre una mesita de noche, al lado de la cama. Ella, con el corazón latiendo acelerado y presintiendo algo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta que sus dedos tocaron el pequeño trozo de cartulina. La fotografía estaba algo arrugada por el constante manoseo y estaba afirmada junto al soporte de la lámpara. Kikyo la tomó en su mano y observó, con un nudo horroroso en la garganta, a Inuyasha, su actual Inuyasha, vestido de etiqueta, con un leve bronceado y un brillo inusual en su mirada dorada, a su lado, pegado a él, una muchacha que le llegaba apenas hasta el hombro, extrañamente familiar. La mujer tuvo que sentarse cuando se dio cuenta de quien era. Su rival. La desconocida muchacha de Santorini, la sucia sirvienta ignorante de la cual Inu Taisho le había hablado. La observó sintiendo que las mejillas se enrojecían, que la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, que la rabia comenzaba a nublarle la razón. Ella… la que le había arrebatado el amor de su querido Inuyasha, sonriendo apenas, con su maquillaje de mala muerte y su cabello mal cuidado, con un vestido que ni siquiera era de diseñador y que aun así había logrado atrapar a Inuyasha… ella, la niñita sirvienta… su rostro pequeño e insulso… y aun así, dentro de su furia, la encontraba tan familiar… ¿cómo era posible?, volteó el rostro y sus ojos justo se clavaron en un gran espejo que había junto al ropero de Inuyasha. Y entonces vio su rostro y luego se dio cuenta de la verdad. Porqué le era familiar. Ella, la sirvienta de Santorini era casi igual a ella… extrañamente, bizarramente, locamente parecida a ella…. Kikyo esbozó una mueca de asco y horror y apartó la fotografía de su mano, lanzándola al suelo y dándose cuenta lo estúpida que era…

- Malditos… ¡¡malditos Taishos!!…- Bramó, apretando los puños y poniéndose de pie- Ese viejo maldito me ha usado…

* * *

Las emociones eran demasiadas y distintas, no sabía qué pensar o cómo reaccionar, quizás era un sueño o una ilusión, tal vez necesitaba cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos iba a encontrar la verdad de las cosas, la realidad, pero antes quiso volver a mirarla a la cara sólo para ver una vez más el rostro que tanto había añorado, cuando lo hizo, cuando su mirada dorada se encontró con la castaña de ella que lo observaba con infinito miedo, sorpresa y confusión, supo que no quería cerrar los ojos y tener que despertar… qué importaba que ella estuviera embarazada, o quizás sí importaba… no, sólo quería verla…

- Inu… yasha…- Musitó finalmente Kagome, sus palabras balbuceadas apenas por esos labios rosados que tantas veces había besado, le hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta que no podía estar soñando, su voz aun vibraba en sus tímpanos.

Entonces la felicidad que había sentido porque el momento era verdad y no un sueño como había creído se deshizo cuando se dio cuenta también que el embarazo de ella también era verdad. Dejó de sonreír y también de respirar para posar sus ojos en la barriga abultada de la muchacha.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, casi como si sintiera que le faltaba aire, volvió su mirada a la de ella, impresionado.

- Tu…

Kagome tragó con fuerza y de pronto hizo una mueca de dolor, se llevó de inmediato una mano a la barriga, bajó la vista avergonzada para no enfrentarse a su mirada, no sabía qué decirle, cómo reaccionar, sin lugar a dudas su visita era completamente… inesperada.

- Ehhh…- Comenzó Kagome a balbucear mientras aun sentía las pataditas de su bebé, como si estuviera jugando feliz dentro de su vientre-… eh… ¿qui… quieres pasar? Entra… por favor…- Agregó, comenzando a sudar debido al dolor que quiso soportar pero que le costaba mucho ocultar.

Volteó sin esperar la respuesta de Inuyasha y entró caminando rápido hasta el fregadero, llenando un vaso de agua y bebiéndolo de un solo sorbo. Claro que eso no hizo que dejara de sentir dolor, así que buscó una silla y se sentó, sin atreverse a alzar la vista a Inuyasha. No quería. No podía mirarlo nuevamente a la cara. Su sola presencia había provocado que el corazón casi saliese disparado de su pecho, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar completamente y sabía que se había sonrojado tan solo por verlo tan guapo o incluso más que antes. Qué tonta era… y su bebé… su bebé que reaccionaba igual de descontrolado que ella… Oh ¡Kami! Cerró los ojos y suplicó mentalmente a la criatura para que se tranquilizara, le estaba doliendo demasiado el bajo vientre que su mano se aferró aun más a la barriga como si quisiera tranquilizarlo, sostenerlo, tomarlo en sus brazos y calmarlo.

Sintió como la puerta se cerraba y la claridad de allá afuera se evaporaba en la habitación, dejándola en tenues tinieblas. Kagome alzó la mirada hiperventilando, aun sonrojada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Inuyasha que estaba de pie, como una estatua a pocos pasos de ella, mirándola fijamente, con su misma expresión turbada y sorprendida. La muchacha apretó los labios y desvió la mirada a un lado, al tiempo que dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Sabía lo que él estaba pensando… lógicamente le sorprendía su embarazo… Volvió a mirarlo, esta vez más serena ya que el bebé finalmente se había tranquilizado, así como su corazón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó finalmente. Esperó un par de segundos y como única reacción vio en el hombre que sus labios se entreabrieron pero no emitió ni una palabra, ella arrugó el ceño y apartó su mano de su barriga- Por qué… no entiendo…- Dijo finalmente, desviando la mirada y volviendo a sentirse nerviosa y confundida-… pensé que… no volvería a verte… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine… vine a verte- Respondió finalmente.

Kagome, al escuchar su voz, alzó el rostro y lo miró, sus mejillas se encendieron aun más. Inuyasha jadeó nuevamente, de su boca salía un leve vaho, producto del aire fresco del ambiente mezclado con el calor intenso de su cuerpo. La muchacha sintió escalofríos y apartó la mirada de la suya, no fuera que se quedara hipnotizada ante su rostro hermoso y varonil…

- No… no hacía falta…- Respondió tratando de controlarse una vez más y casi tartamudeando. Lo miró de reojo aparentando seriedad, pero sólo al recordar que él debía tener ya dueña le dolió el corazón-… además… tú… estas casado, no… no deberías haber vuelto.

- No me casé- Respondió rápidamente.

Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo miró sorprendida, otra vez el corazón casi se le salió del pecho. No podía creer lo que él le estaba diciendo, quizás… quizás mentía… y para asegurarse, ella bajó la mirada hasta las manos del hombre y no vio anillo alguno que indicara que era casado. Una inexplicable felicidad se apoderó de su alma y no pudo ocultar su leve sonrisa, pero al mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos Kagome dejó de sonreír. No, no podía ser tan egoísta, pensó.

- ¿No te casaste? – Volvió a mirarlo arrugando la frente, de pronto, ya nada le importaba aparentar ¿para qué? No servía de nada, quería entender, necesitaba saber qué estaba haciendo él ahí- ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha la miró aun más confuso, como si no entendiera la pregunta formulada. De pronto, frunció la frente y se acercó con pasos seguros a ella, Kagome cambió su expresión a una de completo pánico, quiso levantarse de la silla pero no pudo. Inuyasha posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven y entonces volvió a ser el de antes, el impetuoso, el arrebatado, el apasionado, el que ella bien conocía.

- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme esas cosas cuando eres tú quien debe dar explicaciones?- Dijo al fin con la voz alterada y el cuerpo temblando, Kagome lo miró con la boca abierta, también temblando y sintiendo más que nada el calor abrazador de sus manos en contacto con sus hombros… después de muchos meses, volvió a sentir que el cuerpo seguía respondiendo ante el tacto y el calor de ese hombre que todavía la dejaba sin aliento- ¿De quien es ese bebé? ¿de quién?- De pronto Inuyasha sonrió y volvió a cambiar de expresión, se sentía angustiado y esperanzado a la vez- Kagome… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Kagome… yo estuve a punto…

La muchacha dejó de respirar y entonces se dio cuenta que él estaba sintiéndose esperanzado. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó, nerviosa y angustiada, con las manos sudando y nuevamente con el bebé dándole de pataditas en la zona baja de su barriga, haciéndole más dolorosa aun la situación. Inuyasha estaba ahí, no estaba casado, volvía a Santorini, otra vez, otra vez… otra vez se ilusionaría, como antes, otra vez se desilusionaría… la historia era siempre la misma… quizás Inuyasha lo hacía sin intensión, pero era un Taisho, como su padre, aquel hombre que se enamoró de su Señora y que luego la abandonó… oh, Kami Sama, Inuyasha había vuelto antes haciéndole creer que se quedaría o que se la llevaría, el caso es que estarían juntos, pero no fue así y había sufrido tanto tanto… tanto… que creyó moriría… quizás hubiera muerto de tanta pena, tanta tristeza, si no hubiera tenido aquel pequeñito ser creciendo dentro de su cuerpo y que debía cuidar más que nada… sólo por él salió adelante… pero ahora… Inuyasha en Grecia otra vez… no, ella no soportaría tanto nuevamente… no, si aun lo amaba locamente, más incluso que antes porque había algo nuevo en ese hombre que… quizás estaba loca en verdad, sólo imaginaba cosas porque estaba estúpidamente enamorada… Inuyasha debía volver a Tokio, ese era su lugar, allá viviría feliz… además… ¿y si le decía que ese bebé era suyo? Se lo llevaría tal vez… como años atrás Inu Taisho lo había hecho con él… tembló de miedo y pavor.

Volteó y lo enfrentó, sentía la hiel dolorosa en su garganta, las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos como si estuvieran punto de caer, Kagome se esforzó en retenerlas, se esforzó en mantener la calma y la serenidad cuando en verdad estaba a punto de desfallecer.

- Oh… no… no sé que estas… pensando…- Y enrojeció cuando lo vio dejar de sonreír y entonces tuvo miedo de la expresión aterradora de su rostro, pero aun así prosiguió-… yo… yo hice mi vida… con otra persona…

Inuyasha parecía una estatua ahí, en frente suyo, mirándola siniestramente, con sus ojos dorados, brillantes, intensos, más intensos que nunca, clavados en su mirada. El aire estaba demasiado tenso ahí, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el graznido de las gaviotas o el bullicio de la gente afuera, la habitación, poco a poco se volvía más y más oscura, estaba anocheciendo en Santorini.

- Mentirosa…- Masculló él finalmente, con las manos en puño y la mirada siniestra. Kagome hipeó y apartó la vista de la suya- Mentirosa… no puede ser cierto… no lo es…

- ¡Lo es!- Respondió ella volviéndolo a mirar y sollozando- ¿Por qué no puede ser? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida??- Hizo una mueca dolorosa porque esta vez la patadita fue realmente fuerte, jadeó e hiperventiló.

Kami Sama… cada día que pasaba el embarazo se hacía más doloroso. El médico le había dicho, que el bebé era demasiado grande para alguien tan pequeña y menuda como ella… tenía que hacer el máximo de reposo, no esforzarse demasiado, mantener cama bastante… si las cosas seguían así tendría que pasar los últimos meses postrada en ella. En ese momento la muchacha tuvo miedo… cada día los dolores, las contracciones eran más intensas y hoy fue mucho más. Había cerrado los ojos para mitigar el horroroso dolor que sentía, pero no pudo y cayó se rodillas, quizás se hubiera golpeado atrozmente la barriga si no fuera que un par de brazos la retuvieron con fuerza levantándola del suelo como si ella fuera una pluma, no pudo evitarlo, al sentir su cuerpo abrazando el suyo Kagome enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha y aspiró el aroma inconfundible y nostálgico de su perfume.

- Kagome… ¡Oh! Kagome….- Masculló él entre irritado y angustiado, mientras ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de no perder la conciencia.

Resopló y trató de tranquilizarse, recuperar la calma, quizás así su bebé también se tranquilizaría, segundos más tarde su criatura dejó de dar pataditas pero la muchacha aun sentía el dolor que la llevaba a una gran agonía.

- Estoy bien… - Dijo al fin en un susurro, mientras intentaba enderezarse y apartarse del hombre-… déjame…

- No, no lo haré ¡maldición!

Ella al fin abrió los ojos y lo miró, su rostro estaba completamente húmedo de sudor debido al dolor, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y apenas lo sentía, sus miembros parecían de pronto haber perdido fuerza, no podía sostener sus piernas y menos mal él no la soltó, porque de lo contrario caería como un cuerpo inerte al suelo. Entonces Kagome sollozó y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

- Tonto… ¿por qué… por qué volviste? - Sus brazos comenzaron a ceder de su cuello y la muchacha aferró con sus ultimas fuerzas una de sus manos a la chaqueta de Inuyasha para no separarse de su cuerpo- No debiste…- Sollozó- No debiste…

El hombre la abrazó con fuerza aferrando sus manos desde su espalda para acercarla aun más a su pecho, claro que era extraño y turbador sentir la barriga de ella en su estómago, él incluso se sobresaltó cuando de pronto, percibió un gran golpecito que venía precisamente desde allí. Entonces Kagome alzó el rostro y lo miró, entre sonriendo y aun sollozando.

- Él… ha pateado…

- Sí… sí… lo… sentí- Musitó apenas, aun demasiado impresionado.

Kagome tragó y volvió a descansar su cabeza en su pecho, ahora se estaba tranquilizando, sentía que estar en los brazos de Inuyasha, así, de esa forma, era como estar en el paraíso. El bebé pateaba, pero de una forma agradable, suave, traviesa incluso, ella dejó de experimentar dolor.

- Me siento… muy cansada…- Murmuró la joven, entrecerrando los ojos pero sonriendo esta vez.

Inuyasha la observó tan turbado, tan impresionado, confundido y sin saber qué estaba pasando… ¿Era? ¿no lo era? Oh ¡Kami Sama! Sentía algo extraño, algo… algo inexplicable, un sentimiento… cálido, nuevo… de pronto no sabía si reír o llorar pero… era nuevo… el bebé… casi podía imaginar un bebé de Kagome y eso provocó que viera luz en la habitación cuando en realidad ya estaban en penumbras.

Tomó a Kagome en sus brazos y caminó junto con ella hasta donde sabía se encontraba el dormitorio. La depositó con cuidado en la cama y la contempló, él mismo se sentó junto a ella y apartó sus mechones negros de su frente aun sudada. Diablos… todo era tan… confuso pero a la vez… no sabía aun qué pensar ni decidir… el bebé… no… Kagome no podía haber rehecho su vida… no…

Ella era suya, completamente suya, así como él siempre había sido suyo. Kagome no le pertenecía nadie, no podía ser la esposa o la pareja de otro… ¡imposible! Quizás era el tiempo transcurrido, la distancia, las circunstancia o simplemente la verdad, pero ella lucía, a pesar de que sus ropas eran más pobres aun, que su cabello estaba opaco, que su rostro estaba aun más pálido, Kagome se veía más hermosa, más bella que antes… entonces, ya sin poder evitarlo más, se acercó y la besó en los labios. Un beso suave primero, provocando que la muchacha despertara y entreabriera la mirada. Inuyasha sabía que estaba despierta, él mantenía los ojos cerrados y seguía con sus labios fuertemente presionados sobre los suaves de ella, rememorando, sintiendo el calor de ellos, aquellos labios que tanto extrañó. La escuchó suspirar y de pronto incitar con su boca la suya, entonces la besó… y esta vez ya no fue un casto beso de amor…

- Mentirosa…- Pensó.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: No sé como una se puede enamorar de un personaje de animé jajaja,sorry, este comentario tenía que hacerlo, es que Inu me encanta, en la serie era tan apasionado en todos los aspectos, aunque tenía mil defectos igual encantaba... en fin...

**_Muchas gracias amigas y amigos por todos los reviews que me dejaron, casi no creo al ver que van casi 1200 reviews_**, wow, soy muy feliz, aunque no lo crean sus comentarios me incentivan bastante, más en este ultimo tiempo ya saben porqué, así que, muchas, muchas gracias por cada una de sus palabras de apoyo y ánimos, se los agradezco infinitamente, tanto aquí, como en facebook jeje.

Ojalá este capítulo lo escucharan con la canción "**_Por favor, ámame_**" de _**Pablo Ruiz**_, es muy antigua, incluso su voz es de niño aun, pero me encanta por la letra y porque este fic esta bastante inspirado en ella.

Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes que leen y me lo hacen saber, quisiera actualizar más seguido pero como saben ya estoy trabajando y pues tiempo disponible no tengo mucho jeje, es lo que hay, dicen por ahí.

Besitos y abrazos...

**_Lady Sakura_**.


	35. Apasionado Juramento

**Capítulo 35: "Apasionado Juramento"**

El beso fue intenso y por un instante Inuyasha creyó que sus instintos básicos afloraban de pronto haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo y la razón. Él se inclinó más mientras deslizaba una mano tras la nuca de la muchacha y ella se incorporaba levemente de la cama, pasando también su mano tras el cuello de Inuyasha y saboreando los besos que tanto había añorado, cada segundo de su vida sin él, cada noche, cada día separados. Kagome pensó que quizás era otra de sus fantasiosos sueños y que nuevamente despertaría sollozando ante la cruda realidad. Por eso se aferró a él con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, besando al hombre para saciar su nostalgia, sus miedos, su amor. Su corazón latió violentamente y sintió cómo el calor inundaba su cuerpo, reconocía aquel calor, aquella sensación que muy pocas veces la embargó, meses atrás, era el calor de sentir su cuerpo vivo, de la respuesta que su cuerpo le daba al sentir la cercanía perfecta y varonil de su amado Inuyasha.

El bebé dio una patadita suave y ella no pudo evitar sonreír entre los besos del hombre que parecía haber olvidado la condición en que la joven se encontraba. Inuyasha dejó de besarla y la miró, aun demasiado agitado y turbado, Kagome en cambio cerró los ojos, demasiado cansada, demasiado conmocionada y demasiado adolorida por las contracciones de su bebé.

Inuyasha la contempló un buen rato, sintiendo como su corazón aun latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, con el sabor de los labios de ella aun en su boca, el hormigueo de haberla besado tan apasionadamente, la sensación increíble paz, bienestar y a la vez preocupación y miedo.

Se sentó a su lado mientras la muchacha dormía, no pudo evitar acariciar el flequillo sudoroso y preguntarse porqué había mentido. Porque Kagome había mentido, claramente. El bebé era su suyo, podía… podía sentirlo como suyo, como si un pedacito de… de su corazón estuviera bajo aquel abultado vientre… era suyo por cómo lo amaba ahora, por cómo de pronto veía que el mundo era brillante, hermoso, cálido… y a la vez peligroso. Dejó de sonreír como un bobo y se puso de pie, no quería separarse de Kagome, así que se paseó lentamente en aquella habitación minúscula y casi vacía. Se detuvo frente a la ventana, la cual mostraba una hermosa vista a la bahía apacible de Caldera, con su mar suave y azulino, con las gaviotas sobrevolando el firmamento, con la isla volcánica brumosa y misteriosa, en donde alguna vez, no tantos meses atrás, ellos dos habían ido y se habían sumergido en sus aguas termales.

Era… era como haber vuelto a casa ahora. Brillante, fresco, apacible… no podía creer los muchos meses que se había pasado alejado de aquel lugar y estar en el gris y frío Tokio… y que se había estado a punto de casar.

Frunció la frente, su corazón saltó una vez más, pero no fue emoción como antes, fue de incomodidad, al imaginar la reacción de su padre cuando se enterase que se había marchado, dejándolo una vez más en vergüenza, cuando estaba a un par de horas de realizarse la gran boda.

- El viejo tendrá que entender…- Masculló muy despacio y sin el miedo de antes.

No, porque ahora comprendía, comprendía perfectamente, que era un millón de veces mejor que su padre lo odiara a estar lejos una vez más de la mujer que amaba. Era su vida… y aunque sonara egoísta… su padre no tenía nada que hacer en ella. Él ya había elegido, así como Inu Taisho alguna vez había elegido también, abandonando a su madre sin misericordia y volviendo con la fría Seika.

Se volvió hacia Kagome y sintió que su pecho se oprimía. Demasiado, tanto, hasta casi hacerlo jadear por falta de aliento. Necesitaba a Kagome, como si fuera tan vital como el aire que respiraba. Se aproximó y arrodilló en el suelo observándola dormir, volvió a acariciar su flequillo con suavidad mientras la muchacha hacía una mueca leve de dolor y se llevaba inconscientemente una de sus manos a su vientre. Inuyasha bajó la vista y se detuvo en su barriga, sintió un nudo en la garganta tan grande, tan doloroso y una alegría y a la vez tristeza que no comprendía. Acercó su mano a su vientre y percibió claramente el movimiento de la criatura bajo su mano, se movía rápido y fuerte e Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa con sus ojos casi anegados de lágrimas. No podía creer que eso que estaba ahí fuera algo suyo… suyo y de Kagome. El bebé dejó poco a poco de moverse y entonces la muchacha suspiró y sonrió, aliviada.

Inuyasha volvió el rostro hasta ella comprendiendo que lo anterior había sido demasiado doloroso y que ahora ya se encontraba mejor. Kagome era delgada y pequeña de estatura, su vientre era demasiado grande para alguien como ella… ¿Cuánto tendría? Sacó la cuenta mentalmente… si había sucedido durante aquella tormenta… pues 6 meses… estaba seguro que el bebé se había concebido en aquella mágica y tempestuosa noche. No, no era plausible que hubiera sucedido después, cuando volvió, luego de un mes de ausencia… Kagome debía haber sabido en esa fecha que estaba embarazada y no se lo dijo, al contrario, podría decirse que lo animó a que se marchara… mintiendo descaradamente… mintiéndole… y había preferido vivir sola y miserable en este lugar en vez de contar con al ayuda económica de su madre o… la suya propia.

- Oh, Kagome…- Sollozó, al imaginarla llevando una vida solitaria con esa tremenda barriga a cuestas. Tonta, tonta ¿qué pretendía?

Él no pudo evitar taparse el rostro y sollozar. Lo comprendía tan perfectamente. Era lógico que ella quisiera alejarlo, después de todo, él no había cumplido sus promesas, se había quedado en Tokio cumpliendo como un fiel perro faldero las ordenes de su padre sin importar su vida. Dejándose manipular cruelmente como un títere… dejando que su corazón sufriera día y noche, segundo a segundo, todo por cumplir a su padre… su padre no estaba por sobre Kagome ¡no! Ella estaba por sobre todo, ella, que le había dado su amor inocente, que lo había amado tal y como era, que sin querer lo había hecho cambiar, ser el ser con corazón que ahora era… ser… el padre de esa criatura que ella había osado en pensar criar sola…

Sola…

Todo por su incompetencia, por sus miedos, por su cobardía.

Podría no haber jamás reaccionado y entonces… nunca hubiera sabido que Kagome estaba embarazada…

Imaginarse viviendo allá lejos, con Kikyo, en el gris y estresante Tokio, asistiendo a un sinfín de fiestas, intentando sonreír a gente estirada y que sólo le hablaba por el cargo y el dinero de su familia, imaginarse viviendo así, día tras día mientras Kagome estaba aquí, intentando criar un niño sola, eso provocó que su llanto aumentara, pero lo ahogó dentro de su garganta, no quería tampoco despertarla pero el dolor, el dolor era tan grande... tan desgarrador…

Unos golpes algo fuerte y rápidos lo hicieron reaccionar de inmediato, alzó el rostro de entre sus manos y esperó un par de segundos mientras la muchacha seguía dormida, parecía no haberse siquiera movido. Otro par de golpes más fuertes lo hizo incorporarse del suelo, Kagome musitó algo y volteó, dándole la espalda, estaba claro que debía tener un sueño bastante profundo y tampoco Inuyasha deseaba que despertara, así que salió de la habitación secándose rápido los ojos y tragando con fuerza para sacarse el nudo en su garganta. Se detuvo en la puerta, se pasó la mano por el cabello algo enmarañado y aspiró profundamente, cuando se encontró listo abrió de improvisto. El que golpeaba estaba a punto de hacerlo nuevamente y se quedó con el puño en el aire. Inuyasha arrugó la frente y el otro apenas sonrió, sin esperar respuesta entró muy ansioso mientras Inuyasha cerraba la puerta tras él.

- Vaya… qué rápido eres…- Se burló Miroku.

Inuyasha se quedó sorprendido de los moretones en el rostro y también de algunos cortes que parecían superficiales, aunque ver que su brazo estaba completamente entablillado y sujeto con un tosco paño enrollado en su cuello, eso realmente lo asustó.

- Qué… ¿qué diablos te pasó?- Preguntó en un susurro teniendo en cuenta que Kagome dormía en la habitación continua.

De inmediato Miroku borró la sonrisa del rostro, se asomó a la ventana y comenzó a cerrar las cortinas, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Inuyasha apretó los labios y esperó impaciente.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra volverte a ver…- Intentó sonreír el de ojos azules pero en cambio le salió una mueca. Jadeó y se sentó en una silla de madera, Inuyasha lo imitó, ansioso y preocupado de verlo en esas condiciones. El joven Taisho tenía tantas preguntas, pero afortunadamente Miroku comenzó a hablar precipitadamente.

- Estas en peligro… bueno, la joven y tú ahora, eso es seguro ya que por lo que veo, no te casaste…

- ¡Feh!- Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión muy seria- Por supuesto que no, vine en cuanto hablaste conmigo, dejé todo allá.

Miroku esbozó una sonrisa pícara pero enseguida la sombra del miedo se apoderó de su rostro, tragó con fuerza mientras intentaba mover el brazo entablillado hacia arriba, ya que el peso en el cuello le estaba matando.

- Tan impulsivo como siempre… pero me alegra, porque estas en involucrado en algo muy, muy, muy turbio y escalofriante amigo.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente, su rostro se relajó.

- Pero eso ya lo sabemos… Kagura estaba asociada a un hombre que deseaba destruirme y bueno… mi padre me salvó el pellejo, no es nada nuevo.

Los ojos azules del asistente se oscurecieron y su rostro palideció, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras pero la cara de Miroku era perfectamente visible debido a su mortal palidez.

- Sinceramente… yo no creo que tu padre te haya salvado el pellejo para nada…

Inuyasha arrugó la frente y clavó el dorado de sus ojos en su mirada azul misteriosa.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

El asistente tragó con fuerza, sabiendo que lo que tenía que decir iba a causar un gran impacto en su amigo, no es que él supiera la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, pero había una cosa muy clara. Sesshomaru había intentado silenciarlo y para eso había utilizado incluso un recurso extremo que ni en sueños imaginó podría esperar de él.

- No pude comunicarme contigo antes porque, como ves, no me encontraba en las mejores condiciones, a decir verdad, hace poco desperté y recobré la razón… debo decirte que busqué a tu muchacha por muchos días y finalmente, de pura casualidad, di con ella en un restaurant de mala muerte… atendía la caja… la seguí cuando salió y me di cuenta de su estado…- Suspiró y miró con atención a Inuyasha que había deshecho el nudo de sus brazos y ahora los mantenía sobre la mesa, escuchando atento su historia-… al principio imaginé que ella debía haber rehecho su vida… pero me di cuenta que vivía sola… aquel pescador, Kouga, vive aun en su caleta y no tiene reparos en recibir a muchachas de vez en cuando, por lo tanto, creí descartada su paternidad… lo siento, pensé en ti un instante y luego dudé… sin embargo el asunto era en extremo importante y fue cuando quise llamarte… en el momento que iba a hacerlo…- Tragó con fuerza y volvió a revivir aquella sensación de turbación y miedo de esa noche-… Sesshomaru apareció…

Inuyasha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se paró de un salto, con el rostro horrorizado.

- ¿Qué?

Miroku puso un dedo en sus labios a modo de silenciarlo. Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil y recordó que Kagome dormía. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente y a jadear, quería hacer mil preguntas pero el otro siguió hablando.

- Destruyó mi móvil, él no deseaba que tu supieras lo de Kagome… me amenazó, dijo que yo sabía demasiado… y… me disparó.

Se puso de pie y entonces, como pudo, se desabotonó la camisa, hizo un par de muecas cuando tuvo que mover el brazo, todo esto ante un Inuyasha que se había vuelto a sentar y lo observaba expectante, sin reacción alguna. Finalmente su pecho quedó al descubierto, completamente magullado y con cicatrices de cuando cayó al abismo y en la parte derecha, más abajo del corazón, había un gran vendaje manchado aun en sangre.

Inuyasha palideció y sus ojos parecían hipnotizados observando el lugar donde se suponía había disparado su hermanastro. No, no podía ser cierto… no, nada que ver ¿¿Sesshomaru?? ¿¿El frío y engreído Sesshomaru?

Alzó lentamente la vista a Miroku y musitó quedamente.

- No… tu estas… delirando…

Miroku suspiró y ocultó su pecho, se abotonó un par de botones y movió su brazo entablillado otra vez, el cuello le dolía horrores.

- Ojalá… pero deliré un par de días en los cuales no pude llamarte por razones obvias… me desperté en una iglesia bizantina, cerca de aquí… un alma piadosa me vio en el barranco a donde caí luego del disparo y me llevó para curar mis heridas… menos mal no fui al hospital… a estas alturas creo que tu querido hermano hubiera acabado completamente el trabajo.

Inuyasha lo miró horrorizado, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por un momento se quedó así, mirándolo como si le hablara en un idioma que no comprendía, que era absurdo y que ni siquiera su cerebro era capaz de procesar un mínimo de sus palabras. Poco a poco comenzó a atar cabos, a convencerse de lo que estaba pasando, las heridas horribles de su asistente eran clara muestra de que decía la verdad.

- Pero… ¿Sesshomaru??- Gimió ¿Sesshomaru estaba aquí?? Pero…

- Esta claro que estaba vigilando a tu muchacha… él dijo algo como… que no quería matarme pero que no le quedaba otra alternativa o algo así… sinceramente creo… que él estaba aquí por órdenes… y perdóname que lo diga sin aun pruebas que sustenten mis palabras pero… creo que tu padre tiene mucho que ver en ésto. No querían que supieras que ella iba a darte un hijo… tu padre ha estado todo este tiempo… manipulándote…

Inuyasha seguía mirándolo consternado. Le costaba creer, le costaba imaginar algo así… Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru había intentado matar a Miroku para que no le contara lo de Kagome… Sesshomaru vigilaba a Kagome… ¡Oh! ¡Kami Sama! Sólo ahí fue capaz de reaccionar.

- ¡¡Maldito Bastardo!! Entonces… entonces… ¡Oh! ¡Kami!- Jadeó comenzando a caminar como un león enjaulado-… ¡Kami! Kagome esta en peligro… y más ahora… ¡¡Oh Kami!! ¡¡Maldito!!- Gruñó con un odio que jamás había sentido, la palidez de su rostro cambió a uno rojo lleno de furia, sus ojos dorados se volvieron casi anaranjados, fulguraron en la oscuridad, las venas de su cuello y manos sobresalieron en su piel, el muchacho de pronto parecía haberse transformado, daba miedo incluso para Miroku, que se quedó de pie observándolo sin decir palabra, de pronto algo le decía que mejor ni se acercara, la rabia y el odio era tan grande que su aura golpeaba y sobrepasaba la suya.- ¡¡Maldito!! Si se atreve… si se atreve a acercarse a ella yo lo mato… maldito…

Kagome de pronto apareció somnolienta en la habitación. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al verla y su expresión cambió, a sí como también el aura que lo rodeaba. La joven miró a Miroku confundida y luego deslizó la mirada castaña a Inuyasha, antes de preguntar algo el muchacho se acercó a ella muy solícito y la tomó de los hombros, sus ojos dorados volvían a ser los cálidos y amorosos de antes pero esta vez iban acompañados de extrema preocupación.

- Kagome… Kagome, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí.

Ella lo miró un segundo aun turbada y luego volvió a mirar a Miroku. Éste hizo una seña leve con su cabeza a modo de saludo y respeto, la joven volvió el rostro a Inuyasha.

- Qué… ¿qué esta pasando? ¿por qué él esta aquí? ¿por qué estabas tan disgustado hace un momento?

- Oh, Kagome- Y le acarició la mejilla sonrosada y tierna- No puedo… no puedo decirte todo pero debes hacerme caso, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

La joven miró a Inuyasha un segundo y luego hizo una mueca, retrocedió un par de pasos y las manos de Inuyasha cayeron de sus hombros.

- Inuyasha… deja de decir boberías…

Miroku suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Mejor los dejo solos, esperaré afuera…- Y posó su mirada preocupada en Inuyasha, como diciéndole "cuidaré afuera", aunque en las condiciones en que estaba no hubiera servido de mucho pero era eso o nada, así que Inuyasha se limitó a asentir y agradecer en silencio su valiosa colaboración.

Cuando ambos se encontraron solos e Inuyasha volteó, la joven ex sirvienta traía un candelabro con una vela encendida que ponía sobre la mesita de madera, él se acercó a ella y volvió a tomarla de los hombros en una actitud posesiva y desesperada.

- Escúchame, por todos los dioses Kagome…- Gruñó, mirándola a los ojos-… esto es grave, muy grave… no sé que esta realmente pasando, lo único que sé, es que estas en peligro… no, el bebé también, mi hermano desquiciado anda por ahí y cuando sepa que abandoné Japón y me encuentro aquí…

Ella frunció la frente.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

Él apretó la mandíbula y luego resopló, la paciencia se le estaba agotado.

- Será mejor que alguna vez en tu vida confíes en mi y hagas caso…- Al ver que Kagome seguía tan quieta y testaruda como una estatua, él bufó y acercó aun más el rostro a de ella, tan cerca que esta vez Kagome se turbó, sonrojó y quedó sin aliento- Tu y el bebé estan en peligro, no dejaré que te pase nada pero ¡tenemos que salir aquí ya!

Su aliento fresco y embriagador le rosó el rostro y la llevó a momentos que siempre había anhelado, sintiendo también aquellas mismas increíbles sensaciones que parecían haber sido parte de un sueño muy lejano pero que ahora le hacían darse cuenta que Inuyasha estaba ahí, que era real y que ella seguía sintiendo el mismo estúpido amor de siempre… acaso más. ¡Tonta!

Tonta, se sintió tonta por caer así rendida ante su mirada, su cercanía, su aliento y por sentir que sus huesos se volvían de esponja cuando la tocaba. Retrocedió otra vez y apartó el rostro de su mirada embrujada.

- No… nooo…- Tartamudeó, latiéndole el corazón a mil-… no, lo dices… sólo para molestarme… ¿por qué habría de estar en peligro?- Volvió el rostro a él ya con más control de sí misma y lo enfrentó- Tu no tienes ya derecho sobre mi, ya te dije que este bebé no…

Él se acercó rápidamente y la tomó de la muñeca, el ademán que ejerció posesivo y brusco hizo que ella chocara contra su pecho, Inuyasha deslizó una mano en su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, así, tan cerca, tan protegida, no fue capaz de moverse ni reaccionar.

- No vengas con esas mentiras que no sabes hacerlo… ahora, prepárate que debemos salir de aquí pronto, yo estaré contigo… - Kagome tragó, se sonrojó y sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha hablar así, mirarla de esa forma, sostenerla así, se sentía pequeña e inofensiva, pero completamente amada y protegida por el _bruto ese_ que amaba hasta la locura-… no te preocupes, aunque no confíes en mi juro esta vez… por mi vida… que jamás te dejaré. Jamás.- Agregó con pasión.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Ahhh te amo Inuyasha!! yo quiero un bruto así jajaja, ni tanto...

Bueno, ya saben que ni tengo el tiempo de antes y además son los capítulos finales de ahí que las actualizaciones van más lentas, mi deseo es subirlas más seguido pero realmente no puedo... bueno, hago lo que puedo sinceramente.

Alguien me preguntó si tenía más historias planeadas luego de que ésta terminara. Le digo que sí, la verdad es que más de una tengo varias en esta cabecita loca e inquieta pero creo, que antes me tendría que tomar un par de semanas de descanso, o moriré de cansacio XD nah, en serio, pero me tendrán otra vez por acá, ya saben lo mucho que amo escribir y me encanta Inuyasha... no se librarán tan facilmente de mi persona jejeje

**Gracias y mil gracias por todos sus reviews y por leer, por las personas que se hicieron fan en facebook (joo), por los saludos, regalitos, mensajes y todas las cosas que me envían y atesoro con mucho cariño, muchas gracias**.

Cuídense y que estes muy bien, saluditos a todos

**_Lady_**


	36. Reconciliación

**Capítulo 36: "Reconciliación"**

Quería oponerse, decirle algo, no tenía porqué mandar en su vida, además ella estaba bien ahí, tranquila ¿por qué tenía Inuyasha que volver a aparecer? La verdad era que aunque lo amaba, también sentía mucha desconfianza hacia él ya que tenía miedo de que volviera a fallarle, que volviera a no cumplir sus promesas y entonces el dolor sería más desgarrador aun, porque siempre era más fuerte que la vez anterior… Oh, Inuyasha… pero el dilema era que tampoco quería detenerlo y no se sentía con las fuerzas para hacerlo, tanto físicas como mental. El que él estuviera nuevamente en Santorini y asumiera, a pesar de que ella le intentaba decir lo contrario, que el bebé era suyo, eso era realmente inimaginable… quizás estaba soñando… otra vez.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y tragó fuerte, mientras el hombre llevaba su pequeña maleta con él, cuando salieron era demasiado tarde, las luces de la bahía iluminaban tenuemente los alrededores, dándole así un aspecto mágico y demasiado apacible, Inuyasha que se quedó de pie en el umbral de la casita, observando el mar negro de esa hora, tranquilo, sintiendo la brisa fresca soplar, trayendo a sus sentidos el aroma que tanto extrañaba, era increíble que ante aquel escenario mágico y casi paradisíaco, estuvieran pasando por tanto estrés y peligro. Pero era así, estaban en peligro.

- Kagome…

La que la llamaba era la muchacha vecina que los observaba en extremo preocupada, se había acercado ante ellos con precipitación y la ex sirvienta no supo qué decirle, en realidad no se encontraba muy cuerda y sabía que sólo se estaba dejando llevar por las decisiones de Inuyasha.

- Estará bien, yo estaré con ella- Aseguró Inuyasha clavando sus ojos dorados en Sango.

Esta lo miró sin mucha convicción y luego atisbó de reojo al hombre que se acercaba lentamente hasta ellos.

Miroku estaba más pálido y aunque llevaba una chaqueta, la sangre de la herida de su pecho se había abierto y ahora empapaba sus ropas. Inuyasha lo miró consternado y Kagome ahogó un grito de espanto cuando el asistente cayó al suelo, desmayado.

- ¡¡Por Kami!!! ¡La herida se ha abierto!- Masculló el joven Taisho sosteniendo ahora a Miroku e intentando que despertara, lo hizo, el muchacho era fuerte y recuperó el conocimiento levemente. Sango estaba junto a Inuyasha mientras Kagome, que no podía agacharse debido a su exagerada barriga, los observaba impotente de pie.

- Pero… ¡¡esta herido!!- Gimió Sango con horror. Miró a Miroku y este la contempló fijamente hasta que ella se dio cuenta del rubor de sus propias mejillas, entonces ladeó el rostro a Inuyasha como si no le hubiera pasado nada- ¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia!

- Oh…- Gimió el asistente mientras intentaba incorporarse pero no pudo, entonces sonrió y miró a Inuyasha- Vete… yo… estaré bien.

- ¡No! ¡Estas loco! ¡La herida no esta cicatrizada!- Clamó con horror. Y pensó en Sesshomaru, maldito Sesshomaru que había querido asesinar a su mejor amigo… bastardo… desgraciado.

- Pero hay que llevarlo a un hospital- Dijo Sango mirando a Inuyasha, confusa porque ninguno parecía tomar una decisión bastante cuerda y lógica.

Inuyasha tragó con fuerza y miró a Kagome que lo observaba angustiada y con una mueca de dolor en sus labios, llevaba una mano apegada a su vientre y entonces el hombre sospechó que debía sentir dolor por las pataditas del bebé. Se estaba angustiando y eso afectaba también al bebé… lo sabía.

- No… Sesshomaru puede encontrarlo… pero…- No sabía qué hacer, no podía llevarlo junto a Kagome porque así como estaba su amigo ni se podía parar y necesitaba cuidados, pronto.

- No podemos dejarlo aquí- Musitó Kagome reteniendo algo la respiración ante el miedo y la turbación que le producía aquella situación.

- Yo lo cuidaré- Respondió Sango, resolutiva. Aunque jamás en la vida hubiera acertado cuidar a un completo desconocido que más encima el par de segundos que la miró lo hizo de una forma muy perturbadora, también dedujo el peligro que ellos corrían y más habiendo una persona herida a bala. Si el novio de su amiga se la llevaba para protegerla, no podía llevarse a cuestas a un hombre medio muerto.

Inuyasha dudó en dejar a Miroku en manos de una completa desconocida, al mirar a Kagome ésta le dio una mirada de "_déjalo con ella, estará bien_", que el hombre comprendió. Volvió su rostro a Miroku que había comenzado a murmurar cosas sin sentido debido a la fiebre.

- ¡Resiste amigo!- Le dijo con fervor, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos para darle su fuerza, el asistente sonrió apenas pareciendo comprender sus palabras a pesar del delirio.

- Cuídate tú… y cuídala a ella…- Murmuró, y cerró los ojos. Si su pecho no hubiera estado moviéndose creería que estaba muerto. Lo tomó y cargó en el hombro y siguió a Sango hasta su pequeña casa, aunque no era tan minúscula como la de Kagome. Allí un chicuelo que los miraba hacía rato desde la ventana les salió al encuentro y luego ayudó a Inuyasha a guiarlo hasta su cama.

- Kohaku, tendrás que ir a una farmacia- Ordenó Sango, mientras sacaba de una cajonera una libretita y comenzaba a anotar rápidamente, cuando estuvo lista arrancó la hoja y se la entregó al chiquillo junto con algo de dinero. Kohaku desapareció en segundos.

- Por favor…- Suplicó Inuyasha-… cuídalo mucho… hay gente que desea… - Apretó los puños y miró a Kagome que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo nerviosa-… no puedes decirle a nadie donde estamos… nadie puede saberlo.

- Esta bien- Afirmó la muchacha de cabello achocolatado- Entiendo. Cuida mucho a mi amiga… - Miró a Kagome con profunda tristeza-… espero que todo esto se solucione pronto…

La ex sirvienta intentó sonreír mientras la otra le devolvía la sonrisa. Inuyasha pidió una vez más que cuidara a Miroku y dándole algo de dinero que la muchacha no recibió y luego de despedirse de su amigo que ya no le respondió, tomó a Kagome de la mano y con la otra asió la maleta y se la llevó caminando a paso rápido fuera del puerto.

La joven sirvienta no habló en todo lo que duró el trayecto de subida en el teleférico. No sabía donde iban, ni imaginaba qué harían ahora, sólo intentaba confiar en Inuyasha y tranquilizarse, ya que las contracciones comenzaban a dolerle horrores.

Inuyasha parecía paranoico, en el centro de Thira por casualidad pasó un taxi que no tenía la mínima intención de detenerse pero que él casi se le echó encima para que parara. Abrió la puerta cuando éste se detuvo y llamó a Kagome para que entrara, dándole una mirada de fiera al conductor, le entregó un fajo de dinero y le pidió que los llevara a la marina, lugar donde se encontraban los yates.

Dentro del automóvil se relajó levemente, apoyando el respaldo en el asiento y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el exterior oscuro, pensando en dónde estaba Sesshomaru, porqué se prestaba para eso, qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando, quienes más estaban involucrados y si realmente se atrevería a tanto… pero Miroku… Miroku tenía una herida de bala en el pecho, eso demostraba claramente que había querido acabar con él, para silenciarlo, para que su amigo no le contara la verdad a cerca de Kagome.

Kagome…

Volteó el rostro a ella que tenía también la vista fija hacia la ventanilla de su lado, por lo tanto, lo único que Inuyasha podía ver de ella era su perfil perfecto, serio, muy serio y pálido. Por como su pecho subía y bajaba denotaba que estaba nerviosa, eso y por como se mordisqueaba los labios. Una mano reposaba sobre su vientre e Inuyasha tuvo el deseo irrefrenable de posar la suya sobre la delgada de ella y decirle, decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero Kagome estaba incómoda y enfadada, lo sabía y podía percibirlo perfectamente. Quizás pensaba que él sólo traía problemas a su vida. Inuyasha se sintió miserable y en extremo dolido, porque supo que eso era verdad… él sólo traía desgracias a su vida… pero… a pesar de que quizás lo odiara por haber vuelto y cambiado drásticamente su tranquilo mundo, él no iba a dejarla sola, la amaba, Grecia era su lugar, junto a ella y el bebé, tenía que estar con ellos y protegerlos de los locos desquiciados que intentaban siempre arruinar su vida.

- Lamento causarte esto…- Musitó de pronto y entonces ella volteó el rostro y clavó sus ojos castaños en los suyos. Inuyasha intentó sonreír-… Creo que las desgracias y los problemas son parte del paquete…

Ella frunció el ceño y adoptó esa expresión tan típicamente suya entre confundida e inocente, que el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír aunque fuera con amargura.

- ¿Qué paquete?

- Pues yo.

Kagome lo miró fijo, molesta, luego volteó el rostro hacia la ventana, aunque Inuyasha sabía que no observaba el paisaje ni estaba interesada en él ya que lo conocía de memoria, seguro evitaba mirarlo o que le dirigiera la palabra. El joven comprendió y suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerrando los ojos.

¿Cómo estaría su madre? Tendría que comunicarse pronto con ella y pedirle que regresara, estaba seguro que su madre no soportaría estar sola allá en Tokio, menos mal tenía a Kaede a su lado… ¿Y qué pensaría Kikyo? La había dejado en el altar cruelmente, pero ella sabía que siempre había amado a otra y aun así permitió que la boda se llevara a cabo… claro, él había sido tan maldito en permitir que todo eso ocurriera también, creándole falsas expectativas e ilusiones… esperaba que alguna vez lo perdonara… pero estaba seguro que Kikyo siendo como era no se quedaría sola y pronto encontraría a alguien que la amase como merecía…. ¿y qué sería de su padre? ¿estaría muy enfadado? No podía creer que él tuviera que ver en lo que estaba pasando, como había insinuado su asistente, quizás el desquiciado de esta historia sólo era Sesshomaru… sí, tal vez la nula falta de sentimientos lo había hecho volverse loco y…

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño. Sus conjeturas eran tan vagas e inciertas que no sacaba nada con imaginar las razones de su hermanastro para acabar con Miroku… aquí, lo importante, era proteger a Kagome… a ella y a su hijo… al hijo de ambos.

- Ya llegamos, señor- Dijo el taxista en un mal inglés.

Inuyasha salió del automóvil y volteó antes que Kagome saliera también de él para ayudarla a bajar, ella apoyó su mano en la suya pero en cuanto se vio ya de pie en la bahía se soltó y miró hacia el mar, sin decir una palabra. El taxista le entregó las maletas de Kagome a Inuyasha y enseguida se marchó, dejándolos solos en aquel lugar, en medio de la noche.

Por fin la joven volteó hacia él y preguntó preocupada.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

Inuyasha le tomó una mano y la aferró fuerte para que esta vez ella ya no pudiera soltarse de él, caminaron con rumbo al yate pequeño que estaba al final de la marina y se encontraba completamente solitario. Cruzaron el pequeño puente que unía tierra con la embarcación y luego él bajó a cubierta de un salto. Volteó y tomó a Kagome de la cintura y la bajó como si ella no pesara nada, a su lado. La muchacha se había quedado sin aliento cuando las manos de él rodearon su cuerpo y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos, denotando una pasión que creía se había aminorado con el tiempo sin verse. Avergonzada por pensar que Inuyasha aun sentía deseo por ella, apartó la mirada y tragó con fuerza.

- Perfecto… el yate…- Masculló y el vaivén suave del oleaje la hizo casi tropezar, Inuyasha la sostuvo en sus brazos nuevamente, ella alzó el rostro y arrugó el ceño- … ¿qué pretendes?

- Lamento que estes tan enfadada…- Murmuró el hombre acercando su nariz a sus cabellos y así rememorar su aroma, cuando se sació de ellos la miró con seriedad-… perdóname… por todo lo que te he hecho.

Ella apretó los labios y sintió el nudo amargo en la garganta, tuvo que apartar nuevamente la mirada cuando supo que sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

- Basta ¿qué hacemos aquí? Mejor me hubiera quedado en casa…

- No puedes, ya viste lo que pasó con Miroku, le han disparado y ha sido el loco de mi hermanastro, quería que yo no me enterara de tu embarazo, lógicamente quería que permaneciera en Tokio, me casara con una rica heredera y asegurara el futuro de la familia.

Kagome primeramente lo observaba asustada pero al decir las últimas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura, entonces se cruzó de brazos y lo miró como si él estuviera loco y estaba delirando.

- Seguro.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos sintiendo rabia, no contra ella, jamás podría hacerlo, era por la impotencia que sentía al no poder decirle algo más valedero, porque sinceramente él sentía que nadaba por aguas turbias y escapando de un enemigo que no conocía… ¿quién era el enemigo aquí? ¿Sesshomaru y quien más? No, su padre no podía ser… una vez más se convenció que su hermanastro estaba loco… pero no podía arriesgarse así con Kagome en ese estado.

Caminó con las maletas y entró en la cubierta sin decirle nada, la joven dejó su actitud a la defensiva y relajó el cuerpo, suspirando y entrecerrando los ojos para sentir la brisa fresca, casi helada, del mar. Cuando los abrió buscó un lugar donde sentarse y no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada y a la vez feliz por el regreso de Inuyasha. El bebé pateó y ella se llevó una mano al vientre haciendo una mueca de dolor, miró su barriga y musitó.

- Ya basta de comportarse así… estábamos bien los dos, solos ¿acaso yo no te basto?

- Un niño debe estar con su padre… siempre.

Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró con seriedad, sentía las mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza.

- Cierto… debe estar con su padre y su madre siempre.

Inuyasha sonrió ante la ironía. Kagome intentaba serlo pero le salía demasiado mal, como si el hombre no supiera que no había otro en su vida y que él era el padre del bebé, sin duda.

- Hacía mucho que no la veía, señorita…- Dijo Toutossai apareciendo tras él, Kagome se sobresaltó y respiró con fuerza, el anciano miró su abultado vientre pero no dijo nada, Inuyasha le dio algo de dinero y le agradeció una vez más y haciendo hincapié en un "encargo", que no lo olvidara. El anciano se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza para ambos y saltó del yate, dejándolos solos. De inmediato Inuyasha se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y se fue a elevar el ancla, cuando volvió se adueñó del timón y poco a poco se alejaron de la costa.

La joven se estremeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio que se alejaban de su amada isla, de sus amigos, del recuerdo de su madre, de su infancia, de todo. No quería marcharse, no quería alejarse de aquel lugar que consideraba su paraíso ¿por qué? ¿sólo porque Inuyasha estaba de paranoico? ¿sólo porque le había dado la gana nuevamente y se creía _su dueño_?

Tragó con fuerza y se levantó con lentitud del asiento en donde estaba, Inuyasha no vio cuando ella comenzó a caminar con mucha dificultad y bajó a la cabina buscando la soledad que necesitaba.

El lugar no era tan pequeño, había una cocina con una mesa y estantes en sus paredes y más allá una habitación matrimonial en donde vio que su maleta estaba sobre la cama. Ella se movió con dificultad hasta la cama y se recostó. Había otra puerta a la izquierda y supuso que debía ser el baño. No le importó. La verdad se sentía ahora demasiado triste. Su vida seguía cambiando a causa de Inuyasha y esta vez ya no le gustó para nada. Lo peor era que ni siquiera era capaz de oponerse… quería estar con él pero a la vez deseaba ya de una vez por todas alejarse de su lado.

Se recostó de lado y se ovilló. Desde ahí pudo ver a través de las dos ventanitas ovalas el mar meciéndose tranquilo y oscuro y un cielo poblado de hermosas estrellas. Todo parecía aun un sueño… era tan irreal… pero se sentía demasiado cansada, impotente y triste como para seguir pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Una cosa estaba clara. Al menos ahora. Aunque la pena era infinita por verse de pronto alejado de su tierra querida, Inuyasha estaba a su lado… para bien o para mal. Y ella quería que así fuera… estaba loca, quizás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó ante las caricias de Inuyasha en su cabello.

Sabía que había llorado, aun tenía lagrimas en las mejillas sonrosadas. Ladeó el rostro y su mirada se encontró con la de Inuyasha en medio de la penumbra. Apretó los labios al darse cuenta que a pesar de que estaba molestaba por haber cambiado su apacible vida, no podía vivir sin él. ¿Qué servía una vida en su paraíso si no tenía con quien compartirlo? Se incorporó lentamente quedando sentada y se pasó la manga de su chaleco de lana por las mejillas.

- Yo… creo que me quedé dormida.- Murmuró, evitando mirarlo.

La caricia se había detenido en sus cabellos y él bajó la mano sólo para posarla sobre la otra que tenía afirmada en la cama, la joven alzó el rostro a Inuyasha y lo miró conteniendo la respiración.

_**Hoy, para volver a vivir**_

_**Yo necesito de ti**_

_**Para poder ser feliz…**_

- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?- Le preguntó, colocando esa mirada de cachorro desvalido que a Kagome le destrozó el corazón.

Fue débil en ese momento, porque quiso abrazarlo y besarlo, decirle que era una rencorosa porque había estado enfadada por arrancarla de su mundo, pero que su mundo no significada nada si él no estaba ahí. Pero recordó aquellas veces en que también él había vuelto, que la había mirado con esa misma mirada y ella le había entregado nuevamente su corazón y su alma… para volver a marcharse. No, aunque estaba feliz de verlo una vez más, esta vez le dolería hasta el infinito si se marchaba… no podría soportarlo más. Ya no. Tragó y lo miró seriamente.

- Deberías haberme dejado donde estaba… era feliz.- Mintió.

- Te dije lo que estaba sucediendo…- Masculló él perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Pero enseguida se tranquilizó, la mirada cálida de ella tenía ese efecto y también la cercanía de su cuerpo tibio y perfecto. A pesar de tener la muchacha la frente arrugada en señal de reproche, sabía que no estaba del todo enojada, _Su Kagome_ era tan adorable… y estando así, embarazada, tan madura y a la vez inocente, tan apasionada y a la vez temerosa, creyó que era aun más irresistible y más hermosa. Su mirada bajó hasta sus labios entreabiertos y él tragó, queriendo besarlos. Recordó el suave y a la vez cálido beso de unas horas antes, cuando recién había llegado… ahí había sido otra, diferente a la que le había dado la "bienvenida" y a la de ahora. Pero no por eso se dejó desalentar, Inuyasha supo que aun sentía algo por él… lo sabía. Alzó la mirada y se remojó los labios. Kagome enrojeció.

_**Hoy, preciso tanto esa paz**_

_**Que un beso tuyo me da**_

_**Tan sólo tuyo mi amor…**_

- Tú siempre vuelves y luego me dejas.

Aquello lo hizo palidecer y sintió como si pequeños trocitos de vidrios estuvieran dañando su corazón.

- Pero me amas…- Murmuró.

Kagome sentía temblar el cuerpo, si hubiera estado de pie tal vez no podría mantenerse erguida, Inuyasha estaba tan apuesto, tan protector, tan cariñoso… bajó la vista para no mirarlo. Tuvo la loca idea de decirle que eso era mentira, pero no podía siquiera entreabrir los labios para decir tal mentira… antes quizás… pero ahora… ahora no podía, ante tal frustración apretó los labios y sintió las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos, quería llorar y no podía evitar comenzar a hacerlo.

Inuyasha esperaba que refutara aquella idea, con lo testaruda que era estaba casi seguro que saldría con aquello de "_yo no te amo_"… pero claro, no se lo creería, el beso que ella había respondido estando semi dormida le confirmaba todo, Kagome jamás dejó de amarlo…

_**Ámame, deja el pasado detrás**_

_**Juntos podemos lograr**_

_**Un cielo para los dos**_

_**Por favor, no quiero verte llorar**_

_**Si he vuelto es para olvidar**_

_**Y comenzar desde hoy…**_

Ella ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y él la estrechó entre sus brazos, dándole el refugio y el calor de su pecho. Kagome sollozó suavemente, aunque en un principio era mucha tristeza lo que sentía, luego se dio cuenta que lloraba de felicidad, porque aunque fuera una estúpida, una ingenua, el que Inuyasha estuviera ahí otra vez la hacía sentirse amada, querida, que le importaba. Que a pesar de todo, de las adversidades, él volvía y le daba un poquito más de amor, del amor que tanto necesitaba.

- Perdóname… - Murmuró él abrazándola aun más fuerte y hablándole junto a su oído-… perdóname, por favor… sé que no cumplí mis promesas… sé que te dejé sin luchar por nuestro amor… sé que te he causado daño sin querer… pero por favor, perdóname… y ámame… lo necesito…- La apartó de su pecho y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para mirarla directo a la cara. Ver aquellos hermosos ojos castaños bañados en lágrimas, en lágrimas que eran por _su culpa_ lo hizo sentir miserable y demasiado adolorido-… he vivido todo este tiempo en un sueño… más bien en una pesadilla… - Declaró con pasión-… pero ahora… ahora comprendo que ya no puedo alejarme de ti, no habrá razones, lo juro, que me alejen nuevamente de ti… pero dime que me amas… _por favor… ámame_… quiero que me ames y seamos felices, soy otro cuando estoy contigo y quiero ser ese que valga la pena…

_**Sé, del daño que te causé**_

_**De la ilusión que maté**_

_**Con mis locuras de ayer**_

_**Más, todo en mi mente cambió**_

_**Y hoy puedo ser lo que soy**_

_**Por que aprendí de tu amor…**_

Ella lo miraba atentamente mientras escuchaba sus palabras y las lágrimas caían lentamente en sus mejillas, lo que Inuyasha decía conmovía su alma, su corazón y al bebé que pateaba suavemente en su interior, reaccionando ante cada palabra de Inuyasha y también a su propio cuerpo que temblaba y vibraba de emoción y dolor. No quería que él jurara algo que no podría cumplir…

- Pero…- Hipeó entre llanto-… tu tienes una vida allá en Tokio… esta isla… no es igual que allá… yo no soy… como las chicas ricas con las que te codeas…

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y acercó su frente a la suya.

- ¡Precisamente es por eso que te amo tanto!

Kagome no pudo decir nada, más sonreír y luego sollozar y volver a sonreír, él la estrechó entre sus brazos nuevamente porque la joven temblaba demasiado, el hombre comenzó a darle besos cortos y suaves en su sien y en su oreja, susurrando una y otra vez:

- No temas… todo estará bien… pase lo que pase estaré contigo…- La apartó nuevamente y le sostuvo el montón con su mano-… nadie nos separará esta vez, nadie.

_**Ámame**__**, deja el pasado detrás**_

_**Si he vuelto es para olvidar**_

_**Y comenzar desde hoy**_

_**Por favor, no quiero verte llorar**_

_**Si he vuelto es para olvidar**_

_**Y comenzar desde hoy**_

_**Ámame...**_

Ella sonrió e hipeó una vez más, sonrió cuando él se acercó y la besó. Lo ansiaba, ansiaba su cercanía y ese beso que era un juramento, la verdadera promesa que esta vez sí sería cierta… eso, si el destino no les deparaba otra cosa…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Como ya saben, la canción obviamente no es mia, es de **_Pablo Ruiz _**cuando era un ingenuo adolescente, se llama "_**Por favor, ámame**_" y me inspiró gran parte de la historia, que aviso, termina ya en el próximo capítulo. Sí, sé que faltan muchas cosas sobre todo en cuanto a los enemigos de Inuyasha pero tranquilas, todo se revelará en el capitulo final, el 37.

Bueno... me siento cansadita, jeje, ha sido harto trabajo y sentir emociones para poder escribir y transmitírselas a ustedes, pero ya saben que es mi entretención y más aun sabiendo que a muchos les gusta y es tan bien recibida, por eso **_agradezco su apoyo, su compañía, sus mensajes y todo, de verdad se los agradezco mucho_**.

Nos vemos pronto, cuídense, besitos y abrazos desde Chile.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	37. El Destino de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 37: "El ****destino de Inuyasha****"**

Izayoi, a pesar de su delicado estado de salud, pudo lograr evadir a los matonescos guardaespaldas de su ex marido que desde hacía un par de días custodiaban el departamento de Inuyasha, gracias a la conversadora Kaede que, mientras le hablaba de mil formas para hacerse entender en griego y japonés a uno de ellos, ella logró escapar. Sabía donde debía ir mientras tanto. El mensaje de voz que Toutossai había logrado enviarle días antes decía que debía ir a tal isla en Grecia y quedarse ahí, que eran órdenes de su hijo.

Aunque la mujer y su cocinera sólo escapan de Japón debido a que Inuyasha se los ordenaba y porque sabían que tal vez no regresaría, ninguna de las dos sabía realmente el peligro de muerte que corrían, pues en ese momento no sabían hasta que punto podía ser capaz Inu Taisho de querer a toda costa que se hiciera su voluntad, para la mujer, él seguía siendo un egoísta e insensible hombre… pero no imaginaba siquiera en qué cosas estaba involucrado y de lo que realmente era capaz de hacer con tal de obtener lo que quería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando despertó, sintió la tibieza de aquel cuerpo menudo, pequeño y suave entre sus brazos, además de eso, su olfato aspiró y reconoció con placer el aroma a flores y a sal del cabello azabache de ella que acariciaba su pecho desnudo como un manto de seda negra. Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó más contra su cuerpo, sonriendo y olvidando la realidad, tan sólo quería quedarse así, abrazado a la mujer que hacía revivir su corazón, su espíritu, sus esperanzas, su deseo de vivir.

Kagome se removió y su rostro denotó una mueca de dolor, Inuyasha pudo sentir en su estómago el movimiento sobresaltado de su abultado vientre, era su hijo quien tal vez había despertado, ya que toda la noche había permanecido en completa calma. La joven entreabrió poco a poco los ojos y luego de un par de segundos, alzó el rostro a él, Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír enamorado y acariciarle el rostro con su mano.

- Buenos días…- Murmuró y le dio un corto beso en la punta de la nariz.

La muchacha sonrió feliz, se acurrucó más hacia él y le dio un beso corto en su cuello.

- Buenos días.

A pesar de que en un principio se sentía realmente dolida por tener que dejar el lugar que había decidido fuera su hogar y de tener que estar casi obligada junto a Inuyasha, temiendo que en cualquier momento volviera nuevamente a su país de origen, dejándola sola una vez más, ahora ya no sentía lo mismo, era como si todo el dolor, el temor, la desconfianza, se hubiera disipado, es más, como si nunca hubiera existido. Él estaba a su lado y se preocupaba de su condición. Jamás había sido tan mimada, tan amada como aquellos días junto a ese hombre. Era extraño no tener que cocinar o hacer algo de la limpieza, a pesar de estar en un pequeño yate, él lo hacía todo por ella, por el bebé, por querer demostrar que valía la pena y que ella ya no tenía porqué dudar ni desconfiar, él había cambiado, completamente y se obsesionaba con estar a su lado… ¿Cuántos días llevaban en alta mar? ¿o semanas? Pero siempre cerca de las islas y ella aunque no las conocía tuvo la impresión que a veces rodeaban Santorini… había olvidado porqué estaban ahí… casi parecían… vacaciones…

Pero no lo eran… y estar así tampoco la tranquilizaba por completo. Se incorporó en la cama y se sentó mirando con seriedad a Inuyasha quien se encontraba de lado, con el codo afirmado en la colcha y su mano sostenía su cabeza, a la muchacha le parecía que aquella pose era de lo más engreída pero a la vez tan natural en él…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos así, a la deriva?

- ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?- Contrarrestó el muchacho sonriendo y estirando su mano para alcanzar un largo mechón del cabello de Kagome que le colgaba sobre un hombro.

Ella se llevó una mano al vientre. El bebé seguía pateando. Seguro tenía hambre, al menos ella lo tenía.

- Sí me gusta…-Masculló, mirándose la barriga, avergonzada-… pero estamos escapando de…-De pronto lo enfrentó con la mirada-… ni siquiera tu sabes de quien escapamos.

Él arrugó el ceño, soltó el mechón de ella que tenía ya enredado en sus dedos y entonces suspiró. Detestaba tener que volver a la realidad, detestaba tener que enfrentarse a su más grande temor, ese de sentirse inseguro, más bien el de no ser capaz de proteger a Kagome ni al bebé… o el que apareciera algún inconveniente que lo obligara a alejarse de ella. Se sentó en la cama y volvió a suspirar, acongojado.

- Ya te conté lo de Sesshomaru…

- No puede ser que tu propio hermano quiera… lastimarme ¿por qué? Yo no le he hecho nada, es absurdo.

- Kagome… ya lo conversamos…-Gruñó, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- ¿Y si Miroku se equivocó? Quizás no era tu hermano… viste que deliraba la vez en que lo vimos…

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y tragó fuerte. Ya habían tenido varias veces esa misma conversación. Kagome se negaba a creer que existía peligro y menos se convencía puesto que Inuyasha tampoco podía explicarle la razón de ese mismo peligro. A decir verdad, realmente no lo sabía, sólo había decidido usar la táctica del escape y una vez en alta mar deseó con todas sus fuerzas permanecer apartado del mundo, sólo con Kagome… bueno, también su hijo, porque al fin la muy malvada había confesado que lógicamente era su heredero.

- Seré sincero…- Dijo de pronto, mientras ella ya se encontraba de pie junto a la cama y vestía encima de una delgada camisola de dormir, una salida de baño dispuesta a ducharse y sacarse el calor agobiante del cuerpo-… no tengo la menor idea de lo que esta pasando.

La joven alzó sus cejas y luego suspiró, derrotada, mientras Inuyasha salía de la cama apenas vistiendo sus bóxers.

- Eso ya… lo imaginaba…

Él estaba en frente suyo y la había tomado de ambas manos, Kagome lo miró a los ojos, intentando una vez más hacerlo razonar.

- No podemos pasarnos la vida escapando…

Inuyasha esbozó una mueca dolorosa y bajó la vista, levemente avergonzado.

- Eso… ya lo sé…- Respondió y pareció meditar la situación un par de segundos, luego, alzó sus ojos dorados y los enfocó de lleno en la muchacha que lo miraba con preocupación e infinito amor, él no pudo evitar volver a sonreír y acariciar su mejilla sonrosada. – Estamos frente a tu amada isla… anclaremos pero tu te quedarás aquí, yo iré y averiguaré como andan las cosas ¿te parece?

Kagome sonrió y asintió.

- Esta bien…- A Inuyasha no le gustaba mucho la idea de volver, pero era cierto lo que la joven decía, no se podían pasar la vida escapando y además en las condiciones en que estaba ella era mejor permanecer en tierra. No quería ni imaginarse si por algún inconveniente se adelantaba el parto. Imposible apenas tenía unos siete meses. Faltaba para eso.- Entonces… como apenas amanece aprovecharé de ir… espero que Miroku se este comportando como un caballero con esa amiga tuya.

La joven sonrió.

- Sango sabrá defenderse si es necesario.

Inuyasha apenas sonrió, no entendía muy bien pero de cualquier forma confiaba en lo que Kagome le decía. Caminó hasta donde estaba la mesita de noche y de entre su cajonera sacó el móvil. La ex sirvienta pudo notar que esta vez el suyo era uno bastante más moderno que el anterior, recordó con pesar a Natsuna que se había deshecho del que tenía como recuerdo de Inuyasha por puros celos. Trató de apartar aquellos malos pensamientos de su mente.

- Desde… que llegué aquí alertado por Miroku, he tenido el móvil apagado… - Dijo mirándolo con recelo y luego alzó los ojos hacia la muchacha-… tampoco saco mucho ya que en este lugar la señal es pésima.

- Es cierto. Imagino que debes estar en Thira para que logres comunicarte.

- Sí… - Murmuró, volviéndolo a mirar. – Tengo que saber como esta mi madre también… bien… bajaré y averiguaré como van las cosas…- Le acarició el rostro y luego la besó. Sintió como ella aferraba sus manos tras su espalda y entonces él no pudo evitarlo y ahondó más el beso. Le costaba horrores poder controlarse con Kagome estando en ese estado tan avanzado de embarazo pero la muy malvada no hacía nada por ayudarlo, al contrario. Entonces la apartó con suavidad y le sonrió maliciosamente, ella también lo hizo y su mirada prometía que cuando dejara de tener esa inmensa barriga las cosas iban a ser distintas. - Mejor me daré una ducha…- Masculló Inuyasha adelantándose y entrando al baño.

Kagome caminó a paso rápido y alcanzó a sujetar la puerta.

- Oye… yo estaba primero…- Protestó, como una niña chiquita.

El hombre se aproximó a ella rosando su pecho desnudo y asiéndola desde la cintura susurró en sus labios.

- Déjame hacerlo primero o si no las verás muy mal…

La ex sirvienta se estremeció y luego sonrió y le golpeó suavemente el hombro con su mano para que la soltara.

- Te aprovechas de mi estado…

El hombre sonrió.

- No mi amor, eres tu quien se esta aprovechando… pero ya verás… ahora, deja que me arregle rápido que quiero hacer todo lo que hay que hacer lo antes posible. No me gusta dejarte sola.

- Estaré bien.- Aseguró Kagome caminando con lentitud y sentándose en la cama.

Inuyasha tragó. Imaginarse tener que apartarse de ella un par de horas le desagradaba sobremanera. Pero debía hacerlo. ¡Maldita sea!

- Cuando vuelva te traeré una gran barra de chocolate…

Kagome apoyó su mano en su vientre y habló al bebé.

- Tu padre cree que puede sobornarnos con una miserable barra de chocolate…

- ¿No? – Dijo él abriendo sus dorados ojos como plato, sorprendido-¿Qué tal…

- Tengo deseos de comer comida normal y no enlatada… desearía poder comer en un restaurant de esos que hay junto a alguna playa… de noche…- Respondió con ensoñación y sin mirarlo, pero sonriendo sabiendo que él podía captar el mensaje.

- Ahh… no faltaba más… entonces tienes una cita esta noche, mi amor, para cenar.- Prometió él aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que pasearse con ella por Santorini sin saber aun donde diablos estaba su hermanastro. Pero por Kagome…

- ¡Gracias!- Sonrió feliz ella.

Inuyasha suspiró enamorado y luego sonrió. Por aquella sonrisa, haría cualquier cosa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y él ni siquiera había notado que el tiempo trascurrido en el mar habían sido casi 3 semanas. Cuando llegó a Thira después de la llamada de Miroku, el clima en la isla era fresco y el calor se hacía notar levemente, ahora, se notaba claramente los estragos de un pronto seco verano, pero ya no le agobiaba aquella sequedad, es más, sonrió al sol que brillaba con todo su esplendor porque el sol era vida y alegría, pensó, era esperanza y fuerzas para seguir una vida nueva, completamente nueva, haciendo lo que él quería, lo que realmente deseaba, estando con las personas que lo eran todo para él.

Había dejado el yate junto a una pequeña caleta en Oia y estando en aquella pequeña ciudad, famosa por ofrecer el más hermoso atardecer del mundo, se decidió al fin a encender su móvil para estar en contacto con Toutossai.

Su último encargo había sido el proteger a su madre, aquella ocasión en que apareció en el yate con Kagome, había hablado con el anciano dándole instrucciones precisas para que se contactara con su madre y la trajera de vuelta. No le gustaba el que ella estuviera sola, imaginaba el enfado de su padre ante una boda fallida y seguro le reprocharía a ella. Claro que como aquella vez andaba de paranoico y veía en cualquiera de Japón un enemigo, le pidió que la refugiara en un lugar apartado de Santorini, en lo posible en una isla cercana hasta que se pusieran de nuevo en contacto.

Sonrió cuando encontró que tenía un par de mensajes de voz. Marcó un par de números y luego de un momento ya sabía los resultados de Toutossai el cual le informaba que todo había salido bien. Luego, los siguientes eran, uno de su ex novia que con una frialdad impactante lo mandaba a…, Inuyasha cortó antes de escuchar la sorprendente grosería. Otro, de su padre, que le estremeció el cuerpo pero no le provocó amedrentamiento y finalmente uno de su madrasta que lo insultaba de la peor manera. Ese fue el que menos le importó. Un ultimo mensaje era de Miroku que en voz baja y algo temblorosa le decía que tenía una sorpresa y que en lo posible se acercara rápido a donde lo habían dejado.

El mensaje era de dos días atrás e Inuyasha fue de inmediato al puerto de Thira sin saber que aquella visita, le abriría los ojos para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía a que hora volvería, aunque él hubiera prometido regresar lo antes posible. Sin embargo, decidió que se esmeraría en preparar una comida con lo poco que había en la despensa, así le demostraría que cocinaba mejor que él. Se prometió que en cuanto regresaran a casa, prepararía un gran pastel de crema y chocolate que tanto le gustaba a Inuyasha cuando era pequeño.

Tarareando una canción, se puso manos a la obra a pesar del agobiante calor. Con un pañuelo en la cabeza cubriendo su sedoso cabello comenzó a abrir las latas de salmón. En cuanto estuvieron abiertas su olor le provocó malestar, no es que estuviera en mal estado, es que los últimos días era lo único que habían probado y eso ya le desagradaba sobremanera. Hurgó en la cajonera hasta que encontró unas pastas y champiñones enlatados los cuales les bastó para cambiar el menú. Vertió agua en una cacerola y mientras comenzaba a abrir la lata de champiñones una mano grande y fuerte sostuvo su boca y su espalda chocó contra un cuerpo duro, musculoso y grande. Aterrada y sin poder gritar intentó moverse, la lata cayó al suelo y otra mano la envolvió y la apretó con fuerza desde su vientre, el bebé pateó y Kagome cerró los ojos soportando el dolor de aquel brusco movimiento.

- Silencio…- Gruñó el hombre en su perfecto japonés, la arrastró hacia atrás a pesar de que ella se opuso con todas sus fuerzas, luego la muchacha intentó ceder, ya que la mano que él presionaba sobre su vientre se estaba volviendo demasiado pesada, el dolor se había agudizado por completo y ante su miedo y la fuerza que el desconocido empleaba sobre su vientre, el bebé se movía desesperado dentro de ella.

Estaba en pánico, la joven imaginaba que estaban lastimando a su bebé, desesperada le dio un pisotón al hombre, éste chilló y la soltó, Kagome quiso correr pero se tambaleó, aunque no sabía si era por el vaivén del yate o que sus piernas apenas le respondía ya que temblaba por completo del miedo. Se detuvo jadeando en la baranda, buscando la escalerilla para poder acceder al puerto, cuando la vio, corrió hasta ella pero enseguida alguien la agarró del cabello que colgaba tras la pañoleta, gritó pero enseguida su boca fue cubierta y esta vez no fue solo la mano, iba un pañuelo impregnado en algo que también tapó su nariz, creyó morir cuando se dio cuenta que el aroma la estaba sedando, se movió sobre el hombre que volvía a poner su mano brusca sobre su estómago, Kagome dejó de luchar, las fuerzas se agotaban y perdió el sentido en cosa de segundos, lo último que pensó fue en su bebé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Oh ¡Por Kami! ¡Inuyasha!- Miroku lo tomó de la camisa y lo obligó a entrar en la pequeña casita de Sango.

El de ojos dorados iba a hablar pero le sorprendió la actitud inquieta y seria de su asistente y amigo, al instante apareció de una de las habitaciones interiores Sango, la muchacha lucía tensa y extremadamente seria, en cuanto lo vio se acercó con rapidez hasta ellos y se posó al lado de Miroku, tan cerca que sus hombros pequeños y delgados tocaron los de su amigo. Inuyasha no era muy observador y menos a este tipo de cosas pero aquí había confianza y eso lo hizo sonreír con burla mientras miraba a su amigo. Su asistente no le siguió el juego.

- Es bueno que hayas venido.

- ¿Dónde esta Kagome?- Preguntó Sango en cambio, con la respiración agitada y mirando fijamente a Inuyasha.

- Ella esta bien, en un lugar seguro- Respondió con toda convicción.

La muchacha lo miró con aprehensión y luego desvió la vista hasta Miroku.

- Debes contarle todo. Sea cierto o no.

- Ya lo sé- Masculló Miroku alzando los hombros pero terriblemente tenso. Inuyasha los miró a ambos y luego se echó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de lino.

- ¿Acaso tienen algo que contarme? ¿alguna noticia de mi hermanastro?

Su asistente enfocó sus ojos azules en él.

- Más que noticia, diría yo.

Lo miró fijo sin decir nada, fue Sango quien posó una mano en el brazo de Inuyasha y con un gesto en el rostro le pidió que la siguiera. El joven Taisho al instante jadeó de expectación. Miró a Miroku y éste hizo una afirmación con su rostro que hizo tragar dolorosamente a Inuyasha.

Se pusieron en camino hasta el interior de la vivienda y cuando llegaron a la última alcoba, Sango abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí, esperando que Inuyasha pasara primero. El muchacho apenas respiraba, los observó a ambos nuevamente, a Miroku, quien estaba bastante bien y ya ni siquiera usaba cabestrillo y a la muchacha, que tenía el rostro demasiado serio, endurecido.

Inuyasha volvió a tragar, apenas respiraba, su cerebro se negaba a pensar en las posibilidades, entró a paso lento y entonces, al ver el rostro de aquel que estaba sentado en la única silla de la habitación, amordazado, amarrado fuertemente de pies y manos y el torso a la silla, vigilado con atención por aquel chiquillo que antes, cuando lo había conocido en otras circunstancias le parecía meramente un niño pero ahora parecía… un ninja, Inuyasha expulsó todo el aire retenido y sus ojos se abrieron infinitamente más.

- ¿¡Sesshomaru!

- Vino a completar el trabajo… en realidad lo sorprendimos queriendo entrar a la casa de Kagome- Explicó Sango.

Inuyasha miraba fijamente a su hermano. Es cierto, cuando su asistente le había contado lo sucedido con él, le creyó, pero estando en altamar con Kagome había comenzado a dudar, ahora, lo tenía ahí, enfrente suyo, mirándolo con odio infinito, moviéndose como energúmeno pero sus movimientos eran en vano. El joven Taisho tragó más dolorosamente comenzando a sentir los latidos de su corazón aun más acelerados. Palideció.

- No… no puede ser… - Murmuró.- Y entonces se acercó más a su hermanastro y lo miró con incredulidad-… tu… ¿qué haces aquí?...- Como lógicamente no obtuvo respuesta Inuyasha alzó el rostro a Miroku, estaba aturdido, no podía hilar sus pensamientos ni nada.

- Te dije que estaba tras mío… pero en realidad a quien busca es a tu Kagome.

- Pero…- Y se volvió hacia su hermanastro- ¡¿Por qué?

Seguía mirándolo con odio, de sus ojos ambarinos, casi iguales a los suyos, destellaban pequeños matices rojizos, como un demonio, como todos los Taishos cuando su corazón estaba envenenado de odio, ira, rencor o rabia.

- Quítale la mordaza, Kohaku- Ordenó Miroku. El niño se puso de pie y lo miró con aprensión. Miroku suspiró-… tranquilo, si arma un escándalo, él mismo saldrá perjudicado.- Y entonces se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón, un pasaporte, el asistente miró a Inuyasha que lo observaba sin comprender- Falsificado.

El menor de los Taisho volvió la vista a su hermanastro al tiempo que Kohaku le quitaba la mordaza, cuando Sesshomaru estuvo libre de ella se relamió los labios resecos y su garganta se agitó ante la saliva que tragaba.

- Espero… por tu vida que no sea verdad lo que Miroku me ha contado…

Sesshomaru agudizó la mirada, ahora parecía no estar dispuesto a hablar, Inuyasha esperó, bueno, no tanto por su impaciencia, se acercó y se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su rostro.

- Dime maldita sea, qué esta pasando…- Gruñó, con un tono demasiado profundo, gutural. El muchacho respiraba apenas esperando impaciente una respuesta a todas las dudas que colmaban su cabeza y que no lograba explicar… o no quería inconscientemente hacerlo. Cuando su hermano esbozó una sonrisa burlona Inuyasha perdió completamente la paciencia y lo agarró del cabello, obligándolo a acercar su rostro al suyo.- Vas a decirme maldito hijo de perra todo ¡ahora!- Sesshomaru lo miró con odio, respiró fuerte sobre su rostro pero se negó a hablar. Inuyasha tembló de pura rabia, lo asió aun más fuerte y murmuró- Nadie sabe que estas aquí, bastardo… pues tu pasaporte es falsificado… si mueres, seguro será con otro nombre…

Sesshomaru rió suave.

- ¿Tú me matarías? Por favor…- Se burló.

- ¿No? – Lo jaló aun más del cabello y entonces masculló fiero- Te metiste con mi amigo y lo intentaste con Kagome… no me desafíes…

Su hermanastro dejó de sonreír, entonces Inuyasha lo soltó y se puso lentamente de pie. Lo tenía enfrente pero aun no lograba entender qué diablos estaba pasando ¿Cuál era el interés de Sesshomaru? ¿por qué había lastimado a Miroku? ¿qué quería de Kagome?

- Esta bien… - Dijo el mayor de los Taisho, demasiado altivo para alguien que estaba completamente reducido y maniatado-… verás… la culpa de todo la tienes tu…

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada, pero hastiado, se movió de un lado a otro y luego volvió al centro, frente a su hermanastro.

- Por favor…

- Claro. Si hubieras obedecido las ordenes de nuestro padre, la familia estaría segura económicamente, su reputación no hubiera sido puesta en duda, todo marcharía como debería ser.

- Eso lo sé ¿Cuántas veces debo pedir perdón por mi error?

- No hablo de antes…- Agregó su hermano- Hablo de ahora.

Inuyasha parpadeó, confundido.

- ¿Ahora?

- Parece que tendrás que explicar desde el principio- Amenazó Miroku cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Asegurándose que nadie pudiera escuchar al muy maldito en caso que quisiera pedir ayuda.

Sesshomaru miró con desdén al joven asistente y luego posó su dura mirada en Inuyasha, que estaba enfrente suyo observándolo aun en completa confusión.

- Lo de antes con esa… desagradable mujer, Kagura, fue un desafortunado error y tragedia… mi padre hizo todo lo posible para proteger y salvar a nuestra familia de la ruina y la deshonra… una deshonra que tu provocaste…

- ¡Basta!- Masculló el muchacho con los puños apretados y conteniéndose para no golpearlo ¿hasta cuando le enrostrarían su error?

- Mi padre hizo todo lo posible para que esa mujer… no nos perjudicara…- Prosiguió indiferente Sesshomaru-… y confió en ti… te consiguió el mejor partido, la mejor novia que nos salvaría a todos de la miseria y ruina… una novia… que fuera lo bastante atractiva para ti, sabiendo desde el principio lo muy enredado que estabas con la sirvienta de tu sucia madre.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado. Lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, la boca entreabierta pero no pudo articular palabra. Sesshomaru esbozó una leve sonrisa cruel.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que nuestro padre haya sabido desde el principio tu romance con la sirvienta? Él jamás dejaría que uno de sus hijos se quede sin su "protección". Por eso que tu novia en Tokio es tan parecida a tu sirvienta… el _viejo_ creía que podrías olvidar fácilmente… aparentemente, se equivocó…

El menor de los Taisho no daba crédito a lo que oía. Significaba que siempre fue vigilado, custodiado y él jamás se había dado cuenta. Claro, después del horrible equívoco con Kagura, su padre había dejado de confiar en él y por eso mandó a que lo vigilaran. Pero… Kikyo… Kikyo había sido elegida por parecerse a Kagome… eso había sido… cruel…

Volvió el rostro pálido hacia su medio hermano, este volvió a sonreír con crueldad.

- Creyó que podría manipularte a su antojo, que jamás volverías a Santorini nuevamente… pero claro…- Miró a Miroku-… eres igual que el _viejo_, siempre mandando a cuidar sus intereses…

Inuyasha lo miró fijo, se dio el valor para pronunciar las palabras que tenía atragantadas en la garganta.

- Él sabía… que Kagome esta… que es mi hijo…

- Otro bastardo más… aunque claro, el de Kagura no era tuyo pero había que asegurarse… por eso tuvo que deshacerse de ella.

Aquella nueva revelación hizo saltar el corazón de Inuyasha, que de pronto sintió que se quedaba sin sangre y sin movimiento, miró a su hermanastro sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero ahí estaba, diciéndole una verdad que le era imposible de creer, pero tampoco había creído que su propio hermano hubiera querido matar a su amigo y socio, que estaba tras Kagome… que su padre estaba involucrado…

- La… la mataron… - Balbuceó, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, negándose a creer tal crueldad- No, no es posible, ella… ella se provocó una intoxicación con… con…

- Bueno, la muy cobarde ingirió un par de productos para plagas que en realidad no fueron nada, pero sí tuvo que ir al hospital… estando ahí fue fácil acabar con ella… una enfermera inyectó una dosis de algún medicamento que la mató… así nos asegurábamos de que no hablara más… siempre fue un estorbo y miedo constante para nuestro padre... lo que más cuida él es el honor, la reputación de nuestra familia… de nuestro apellido… sin embargo… tu sigues cometiendo el mismo error…

Estaba demasiado consternado para reaccionar de inmediato, su mente se poblaba de imágenes de Kagura asesinada por orden de su propio progenitor para tapar sus errores, ocultarlos bajo tierra, por supuesto era una deshonra el que naciera un niño de su sangre si la madre no era de familia honorable o reputación intachable o adinerada… fue entonces que pensó en Kagome, su Kagome que había estado sola todo este tiempo, que había sido vigilada por él, quizás… quizás estuvo a punto de morir también, eso le heló la sangre e incluso creyó que había dejado de respirar cuando reaccionó ante tal pensamiento. Pero su Kagome estaba viva… claro, porque él se había mantenido alejado, fuera de su alcance y como su Kagome no había revelado la paternidad del padre, no había sido amenaza… sin embargo cuando él dejó todo botado allá en Tokio y volvió a su lado y se marchó con ella… entonces, ahora sí Kagome era de peligro… Sesshomaru la vigilaba y ahora tal vez tenía que acabar con su vida… ¡oh, Kami Sama! ¡Kami Sama! El muchacho creyó que se volvería loco ante tal aberración, ante tal crueldad y horror. Miró a su hermanastro estupefacto y tragó con fuerza al darse cuenta la clase de monstruo que era él, su padre… ¿Los Taisho eran monstruos? No, claro que no, él no lo era… Tenía que volver con Kagome, tenía que hacerlo…

Volteó y entonces se detuvo, segundos más tarde, Sesshomaru comenzó a reír y lo obligó a voltear, anticipando su última y gran revelación.

- La dejaste sola… era la ocasión que _el viejo_ estaba buscando para volver a limpiar lo que has ensuciado...

Inuyasha miró con pánico a Sesshomaru y luego, lentamente volvió hacia Miroku y Sango que estaban igual de consternados que él, al parecer, aquella ultima noticia también era nueva para ellos.

- Kagome…-Gimió Inuyasha apenas respirando-…ella…

- Lo siento… _el viejo _jamás permitirá que el hijo de una sucia y tosca sirvienta sea heredero de nuestra familia… aunque tiene sus dudas que seas el padre… es mejor asegurarse… como con Kagura-Se burló su medio hermano.

Inuyasha volteó y esta vez su rostro se desfiguró de la rabia y el asco por los de su propia sangre, entonces golpeó con su mano en puño directo a su hermanastro que éste tambaleó en la silla y casi cae de espaldas, Inuyasha hubiera querido golpearlo nuevamente, quizás saciar la sed de ira y rabia que sentía por ellos, pero volteó y salió corriendo de allí seguido de Miroku quien corrió sin decir nada, pero era lógico estar a su lado puesto que esta vez las cosas eran de vida o muerte.

Mientras, Sesshomaru se quedaba en la silla aun completamente atado y la boca junto con la nariz chorreando de sangre, sonriendo con burla a Sango que lo miraba como si fuera un monstruo.

- Kohaku… vuelve a amordazarlo… si lo hago yo estoy segura que mato al hijo de perra…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome despertó en el justo instante en que la subían al bote. Su miedo y fuerza de voluntad la hicieron reaccionar antes de tiempo sólo para salvar a su bebé.

En un instante, gritó a todo pulmón por ayuda, el desconocido la jaló del cabello mientras ella intentaba ponerse de pie, la idea era, si fuera posible, saltar al mar y nadar a la orilla. Si no podía nadar se quedaría ahí, flotando hasta que llegara ayuda. Pero no pudo llevar a cabo sus planes, el desconocido, el mismo que la había secuestrado del yate de Inuyasha, la inmovilizaba esta vez del brazo y lo doblaba en su espalda provocándole dolor. Kagome gimió y le mordió la otra mano, el hombre gritó y le pidió ayuda al que se encargaba del timón. A regañadientes el otro caminó hacia Kagome pero la muchacha le dio una patada certera en la ingle. Un par de personas, turistas, se habían asomado al muelle y observaban confundidos la escena, pero no hicieron nada. Desesperada, la joven luchó como una fiera con los tipos y luego sin pensarlo más se lanzó al mar. Fue en ese instante que un extranjero corpulento gritó llamando la atención de los malhechores. Luego, al ver a Kagome se lanzó al mar y nadó directamente a ella. Los tipos, al ver que ya había bastante gente en el puerto que los miraba y que de pronto llegaba una patrulla policial, arrancaron, pero más patrullas esta vez navales, los rodearon a punta de pistola que los hombres no tuvieron más que rendirse.

Cuando el extranjero sacó a Kagome ella jadeaba mucho y luego, se llevó la mano al vientre y dio un pequeño grito de dolor. Supo, horrorizada, que el bebé iba a salir de su cuerpo, podía sentía algo caliente entre sus piernas.

- ¡Va a dar a luz!- Gritó alguien.

- Oh, no… no…- Gimió ella cerrando con fuerza los ojos y acurrucándose en el suelo de madera del muelle, completamente empapada y aturdida por el dolor-… no aun… tengo… siete meses…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó al yate y corrió por la barandilla hasta que entró precipitadamente en la cabina gritando su nombre, pero nadie le respondió. A Inuyasha le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio la lata de conserva en el suelo y un poco más allá la pañoleta que ella empleaba para cubrir su cabello. La tomó en su mano y masculló un "no" entre sollozos, impotente y en pánico al imaginar que Kagome podría tener el mismo destino de Kagura.

- Calma, calma, calma amigo…- Le dijo Miroku mientras llegaba a él y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Se la llevaron! ¡Kagome no esta!- Bramó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y horrorizado al imaginar su destino y el de su hijo no nato. Casi no podía creer que su familia fuera tan perversa, tan maquiavélica y manipuladora, llegaban hasta los extremos para mantener su buena reputación y honorabilidad.

Un policía que estaba cerca haciendo la ultima guardia les llamó la atención. A Inuyasha poco le importaba tener que rendirle explicaciones aunque de eso se tratara del mismísimo Emperador, es por eso que Miroku conversó con él o intentó hacerlo, en un muy mal inglés de parte del griego.

Para cuando volvió hasta Inuyasha, le informó agitado y feliz que había entendido que una muchacha embarazada, que fue atacada por unos maleantes pero que había logrado escapar de ellos, comenzó a tener síntomas de parto, por lo tanto había sido llevaba al hospital municipal de Thira pues iba a dar a luz.

- ¿Qué?- Gimió el de ojos dorados sin comprender del todo.

Miroku esbozó una leve sonrisa y luego le pegó en el hombro con su mano en puño.

- Creo que… vas a ser padre antes de tiempo. Ella ya esta en el hospital…

Se quedó callado cuando vio el rostro de Inuyasha desfigurarse del horror, no comprendió porqué, pero entonces recordó la conversación cruel de Sesshomaru y el destino final de Kagura. No importaba cómo, Inu Taisho no iba a tolerar un hijo de una mujer pobre y sin un buen linaje.

- Oh ¡Kami!- Gimió, tragando fuerte. El policía que terminaba su guardia se ofreció a llevarlo, para ellos el que naciera un bebé en la isla era motivo de gran alegría y bendición, así que no tuvo problemas para ayudarlos. Miroku tuvo que pedir que aumentara la velocidad, les explicó, lo mejor que pudo, que la mujer que daba a luz quizás aun no estaba segura en el hospital pues los hombres que querían secuestrarla no estaban solos.

Inuyasha deseó poder cerrar los ojos y llegar al lado de ella, el viaje por caminos sin asfalto, ladeando acantilados, quedando muchas veces atascados en tacos producto de alguna carreta de caballos o un grupo de burros taimados que servían de traslado a los turistas, les impedía el fácil acceso.

Casi podía imaginar la escena, una enfermera pagada o sobornada por su padre o algún matón de él, inyectándole algo a Kagome mientras ella estaba dando a luz o después de eso, cuando estuviera inconsciente. Igual que Kagura, muerta, ella y el bebé y nadie sabría jamás lo que realmente había pasado ¿por qué? Su padre, el hombre que más adoraba, al que más quería complacer, al que consideraba un modelo a seguir… no era más que un monstruo.

Era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacer su cometido… cualquier cosa.

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, él, que siempre lo defendió, que siempre intentó complacerlo, imitarlo. Ahora abría los ojos ante todo. Su padre siempre había querido manipularlo, había sido una lastima que se metiera con Kagura, pero la había sacado del camino, luego le puso a Kikyo como novia, la novia perfecta, de una gran familia adinerada y lo mejor, con un parecido similar a Kagome sólo para que él pudiera olvidar a la muchacha de Santorini. Cruel.

- Es de suponer que tu padre jamás ha encontrado a los compinches de Kagura…- Murmuró Miroku a su lado, notando lo inquieto que estaba.

Inuyasha apenas esbozó una mueca ¿a quien le importaba eso ahora? Los compinches de Kagura querían arruinar la reputación de su familia y eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora, a decir verdad, ojalá lo lograran, pensó con rabia.

Llegaron al hospital y se precipitó por el lugar buscando la maternidad, aunque no entendía los caracteres griegos, gracias a Miroku que era el que estaba más cuerdo preguntó y fueron finalmente guiados a maternidad, que estaba en la planta superior. Por supuesto los guardias le impidieron la entrada al pabellón y él armó un buen escándalo para poder entrar y asegurarse que Kagome estaba bien, tanto fue el desorden que los guardias los retuvieron en un cuarto mientras llamaban a la policía. De nada valieron las explicaciones de Miroku, las sospechas en contra del hijo no nato de Inuyasha, las amenazas que propinó el propio joven Taisho contra todos haciéndolos responsables si a ella o a su hijo le sucedía algo, su estado era de completo descontrol que finalmente le inyectaron un tranquilizante, claro, sujetado por 6 hombres bastantes musculosos pero aun así les costó trabajo clavar la jeringa en el antebrazo derecho.

Miroku no pudo hacer nada, estaba bien retenido por otros dos enfermeros y la misma amenaza iba contra él. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Nada, pensó con horror y nerviosismo… nada, salvo esperar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus hermosos ojos dorados al fin se dejaron ver. Inuyasha pestañeó varias veces antes de incorporarse y sentir la cabeza pesada como si tuviera resaca. Miró a su alrededor y observó que estaba en un cuartito muy acogedor. Habían dos ventanas a su derecha y estaban con cortinas de color mandarina, entreabiertas y los rayos del sol se colaban por ahí iluminando la habitación blanca. Miró la cama en que ahora se encontraba sentado y por la estructura de metal recordó que estaba aun en el hospital. Aquello le aceleró el corazón y se puso de inmediato de pie.

Habían tres puertas, una a su izquierda, otra en frente y una tras suyo, junto a la cama. Esa se encontraba semi abierta y desde ahí una luz rosa parecía querer guiarlo hasta allí. La miró contemplativo y aun con el corazón en la boca mientras su cabeza comenzaba a armar el rompecabezas de los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos antes de caer inconsciente.

Dio un paso y sintió algo extraño en su corazón y un calor suave y curativo dentro de su pecho. De pronto, dejó de tener miedo, más, cuando escuchó el arrullo de una voz femenina que el conocía bien y luego su suave y alegre risa.

_- Eres la cosita más linda de este mundo…_

Entonces dio otro paso y luego otro, su cuerpo tembló cuando los dedos tocaron la madera de la puerta para abrirla y entonces, como si los segundos fueran minutos u horas, esta se abrió y él pudo ver quien estaba en esa habitación.

Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, pálida y débil con su cabello negro y algo desordenado, aun sudoroso en la frente, sosteniendo un bultito en sus brazos que estaba cubierto de mantas blancas. Había una enfermera a su lado que sonreía e intentaba quitarle el bebé.

- Ya lo alimentó… recuerde que el bebé es prematuro y debe estar en una incubadora.

- Oh… ¿por qué no trae esa incubadora a esta habitación? Así podré cuidarlo.

- Pero esta bien cuidado.- Respondió con calma la enfermera.

- Pero no hay mejor cuidado que los que da una madre.

Inuyasha sonrió y casi se le salieron lágrimas por los ojos.

- Eso… eso es cierto- Dijo él. Y entonces Kagome lo miró y sonrió feliz.

- Inuyasha…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Los juzgarán por intento de secuestro, portar armas y entrar con documentación falsificada- Dijo Miroku a un Inuyasha que miraba con regocijo a su primogénito que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de su madre. Ichiro, que en japonés significa "primer hijo", dormía plácidamente con el pulgar en su boca. Las enfermeras decían que había que quitarle tal hábito pero ninguno de los padres encontró problema en ello, al contrario, verlo chuparse el dedo les provocaba tanta ternura y emoción que regocijaba sus almas por fin sanadas.

Miroku se rascó la cabeza al ver que Inuyasha ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Ladeó el rostro y vio a Sango mirándolo desde la puerta, no pudo evitarlo, le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, luego prosiguió con su informe, aunque no fuera escuchado.

- Creo que… tengo malas noticias que darte…

Kagome dejó de arrullar a Ichiro y lo miró muy seria, Inuyasha, que estaba sentado a su lado de la cama, lo miró con la misma expresión.

- ¿Malas noticias?

- Bueno… eso creo…- Musitó el asistente de pronto. Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo.-… verás… esteee… yo ya se lo dije a tu madre, que ahora esta en la cafetería junto a Kaede y a ella no le pareció tan mala…

- ¿Vas a decírmelo o no?- Exclamó Inuyasha, fastidiado. Su tono molesto despertó a la criatura que comenzó a sollozar. Kagome lo meció y el bebé enseguida se calmó. Inuyasha no pudo evitar acercarse nuevamente y admirar en su perfecta carita rosadita y regordeta, sus pequeños ojos dorados iguales a los suyos. Le dio su dedo al bebé que lo cogió y comenzó a juguetear con él.

- Bueno… no sé si deba decírtelo aquí…

Inuyasha suspiró, miró a Kagome y ella hizo una afirmación con la cabeza. Él se puso de pie, le dio un beso furtivo en los labios a la muchacha y luego otro en la frente a su hijo. Salió del lugar seguido del asistente. Estando en el pasillo de una clínica privada y que se encontraba fuertemente custodiada por ordenes de Inuyasha, Miroku prosiguió.

- Tu padre ha… fallecido- Dijo y miró fijamente a Inuyasha que no demostró emoción alguna, el de ojos azules tragó fuerte, pensando que era obvio el que Inuyasha no sintiera nada por su padre, después de todo…- Lo… lo mataron. Un disparo en el pecho, dicen que fue una venganza de algún enemigo… nada se ha comprobado.

- Tenía tantos… ahora logro comprender porqué- Respondió Inuyasha llevándose las manos a los bolsillo y de igual forma sintiendo algo de lastima porque al fin y al cabo, era su padre y él tenía su sangre.

- Yo… tengo mis serias sospechas… que pudo haber sido obra del… del clan de la señorita Kikyo por haberla utilizado… supe que se enteró lo del parecido con la señorita Kagome y juró vengarse de tu padre.

- ¿Hay pruebas contra ellos?- Preguntó Inuyasha, aun triste por lo de su padre.

Hubiera querido enfrentarlo primero pero… quizás las cosas eran mejor así. Su padre, Inu Taisho, había sido siempre demasiado egoísta como para escuchar razones. Había lastimado a su madre usándola, lo había hecho con él usándolo, lo había hecho con Kikyo de la misma forma y seguro lo había hecho con un sinfín más…

- No. Sólo son mis sospechas.

- Supongo que… ahora que Sesshomaru esta en la cárcel y bajo las leyes de éste país que son bastantes duras… con Seika como única sobreviviente de la familia allá… no habrá más venganza.- Dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Te refieres al hombre que estaba tras Kagura y deseaba destruirte? Supongo que estando muerto tu padre los enemigos dejarán de acosarlos… y como ya no piensas volver a Tokio pues…

- Jamás volveré, este es mi hogar ahora.- Respondió él, con convicción.

Miroku sonrió y luego miró de reojo a Sango que se había quedado esperándolo un poco más allá. El hombre también sonrió.

- Esperaba que dijeras eso. Porque donde tu estes, estaré yo.

Inuyasha le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Ni creas que me trago el cuento de tu devoción hacia mi, aquí algo tiene que ver la muchacha aquella ¿no?

El asistente sonrió y no dijo nada ¿para qué? Su relación con ella ya era demasiado evidente para todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mi padre jamás toleraría ensuciarse las manos…- Dijo la mujer, acurrucándose contra el hombre de pecho musculoso y tibio. Sentía frío y pensó que podría mitigarlo en el refugio de ese cuerpo varonil y erótico. Se equivocó, pero bien podría tolerarlo, quizás dejara de sentir frío si lo seducía nuevamente-… no hizo caso a mis súplicas, a mis ruegos… no le importó que me avergonzaran de esa forma por esos Taisho… por ese viejo cínico y mentiroso de Inu Taisho.

- Pero ya te vengaste, olvídate de ello.- Respondió él deslizando una mano tras la espalda desnuda de Kikyo.

- Sí, gracias a ti… Naraku…- Agradeció ella, alcanzando sus labios y besándolo con pasión.

El hombre sonrió. Kikyo no sabía que no lo había hecho por ella, sino por él, por asesinar a una de sus colaboradoras y ser siempre su enemigo a muerte en los negocios y en sociedad. Con Inuyasha radicado en Grecia y el hermanastro pudriéndose en la cárcel, tenía el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiera con el cruel, oscuro y ambicioso Tokio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba la habitación que se encontraba en completa penumbra. Aun así, Inuyasha pudo admirar la belleza del rostro de su joven esposa, del negro de sus cabellos, de la intensidad de su mirada castaña y amorosa que lo observaba con infinito amor a él, sólo a él.

- ¿No… no quieres que vivamos con nuestra madre? Esa casona es grande… menos mal jamás pudo ser vendida así que ella estaba feliz de volver ahí.

Kagome alzó una mano y acarició el cabello de Inuyasha con devoción.

- No, somos una pareja ahora, un matrimonio… ¿no te gusta la casita de Thira? Siempre me ha parecido que no.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa picara y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Sus dedos se deleitaron con acariciar la delgada y suave tela de la camisola que ella vestía, una corta y bastante provocadora, estaba seguro que la habían asesorado o convencido para que llevara eso en su noche de bodas.

- ¡Feh! Me he acostumbrado a muchas cosas últimamente… por ejemplo… tener que compartirte con otro hombre.- Bromeó.

Kagome dejó de sonreír y entonces lo miró con aprehensión.

- ¿Crees que este bien? Ichiro apenas tiene 3 meses y…

El hombre dejó de sonreír al verla tan preocupada, llevó una mano a su mejilla y la miró fijamente.

- Tranquila… esta con mi madre y Kaede, ellas me cuidaron cuando era un bebé y cuidaron de ti después, debes confiar en su buen trabajo.

La joven suspiró y afirmó ambas manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha, amaba su calor y por eso acercó más su cuerpo al suyo.

- Sí… tienes razón…- Sonrió-… creo que… esto es un sueño ¿no lo crees? Es demasiado perfecto… quien iba a creer que ese engreído hombre que apareció un día en la puerta, que antaño se burlaba de mi y quemaba mis pobres muñecas, iba a terminar de esta forma, aquí, junto a mi…

- Y que te ame tanto…- Interrumpió él, buscando sus labios y besándola con pasión, ahogándose en el mar de sus caricias y su amor infinito.

Porque al fin había sentado cabeza, al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que implicaba la verdadera felicidad. No tenía mucho ahora, comenzaba de nuevo en los negocios, pero así también con una nueva familia, una mujer que por momentos creyó perder, que suplicó que lo amara, que finalmente lo perdonó y más aun, compartía su vida junto al fruto de su amor. El niño de ojos dorados que los esperaba impaciente en su isla favorita, Santorini.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

ACTUALIZACIÓN: EPILOGO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...

**Notas Finales**:

Ha sido una gran odisea escribir este fic. Comencé a casi finales del año pasado a publicarlo, pero los primeros bocetos de él comencé a escribirlo el año 2008, aunque sólo fueron un par de párrafos y luego lo relegué para continuar los otros fics que fueron publicados ese año y el 2009. No podía actualizar tan seguido como quería, el año pasado tuve muchas obligaciones, luego pasó lo del terremoto y el desanimo que eso conllevó a no escribir por casi 2 meses. No ha sido fácil actualizar los últimos capítulos, el agotamiento es total y mi estado… mental, si se podría llamar así, no esta en las mejores condiciones. Pero en fin, seguí, con lo terca y obsesiva que soy a pesar de las adversidades, y aquí esta el final. Me salió bastante extenso pero había que aclarar muchas cosas y otras dejarlas quizás inconclusas, como un "_nunca sabremos que pasó con_…" (y a quien le importa realmente si la pareja principal esta feliz como una lombriz jejeje) en fin, **les agradezco con el alma a todos quienes me han seguido, no sólo desde el principio, también a aquellos que se han ido poco a poco incorporando, gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, sus mensajes, tarjetitas, regalos, saludos, etc, por crear aquel grupo en facebook para mi, por votar por mi en facebook y su pagina de fanfiction en español, por estar en los momentos en que más lo necesité y por amar tanto a Inuyasha y Kagome como yo los quiero.**

No soy escritora, mi profesión es otra, no estudié literatura, sólo escribo por hobbie, por eso discúlpenme si hay alguna falla en redacción u ortografía. Intento de todas formas revisar y entregarles, a pesar de ser un hobbie, algo de calidad.

Tengo muchas ideas para futuros fics. Del Sengoku, de época, de la actualidad… ahí tendré que escoger el siguiente, aunque primero debo hacer mi catarsis pendiente y escribir, para desahogarme, de la experiencia del 27 de febrero en Concepción. Y lo que pasó después, que fue peor.

En fin… también me ronda un oneshot de lo que pasó con el cap. Final de Inu… ahí veremos, pero tranquilas, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabecita loca y espero ponerlas pronto en escrito para que todos disfrutemos.

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews, ha sido impresionante la cantidad esta vez, gracias, mil gracias y un beso y abrazo a la distancia. Se me cuidan mucho y nos vemos en otra ocasión. Cualquier cosa, me envían un correo o se agregan a mi face… y recuerden, no copien la historia, ninguna de ellas, si les gusta sólo den su link y nada más, si no sería plagio.**

Cariños.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**__.-_

25 de Mayo de 2010.-


	38. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

El aire tibio de Santorini traía a sus sentidos aquel aroma a sal, yodo y especias tan típicas de ese lejano y tranquilo lugar. Inuyasha se incorporó y parte de la sábana cayó de su pecho, cubriendo sólo sus partes íntimas. Las piernas desnudas, al descubierto, estaban flexionadas mientras él se afirmaba con los codos en la colcha de la cama, una pose demasiado relajada y provocativa a la vez. Él mantenía la vista fija en aquella ventana que se encontraba abierta, con las cortinas meciéndose suavemente debido a la brisa de verano, pensando, meditando o tal vez ninguna de las dos, pensó ella.

Kagome suspiró recostada boca abajo y entonces él ladeó el rostro y sus ojos dorados como oro líquido, le perforaron su mirada somnolienta, soñadora y castaña. La muchacha sonrió.

- Estas muy callado. - Murmuró, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa pícara y arrebatadora al tiempo que se movía como un felino a su lado, esta vez quedó recostado, de lado, mirándola de frente a ella, estiró su mano y acarició el cabello de la muchacha con lenta y tortuosa suavidad, Kagome entrecerró los ojos y esperó, expectante, luego sintió su mano en la tibieza de su espalda desnuda. Cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto ella se estremeció, como siempre y entonces acercó sus labios a los varoniles que se encontraran semi abiertos, esperando, una respuesta suya.

La muchacha lo besó suave, lento y él le respondió con la misma suavidad y lentitud, aunque eso duró un par de segundos, Inuyasha pudo percibir que su cuerpo volvía a arder y que necesitaba imperiosamente sentir, una vez más, la tibieza de su piel, estar en contacto con ella, probarla, saborearla, besarla en infinitas partes. Jamás se cansaría de Kagome, al contrario, sentía que cada vez más necesitaba de su cuerpo, de la entrega y de la demostración de sus sentimientos que él se complacía en recibir y retribuir. Deslizó una mano tras la nuca y la acercó aun más a su boca, ahondando el beso y despertando los instintos que ambos habían dejado descansar unos minutos. Kagome rió con suavidad y él, intrigado ante aquella risa suave, fresca y juguetona, se posó con todo su cuerpo desnudo sobre ella, aprisionándola contra la colcha de la cama, ahí apartó sus labios de los suyos y la miró con aquella misma intensidad dorada que aceleraba los latidos del corazón de su ex sirvienta y que él podía claramente sentir en su pecho… o quizás se mezclaban con los agitados latidos de su propio corazón.

- ¿De qué te ríes, malvada?

Kagome sonrió al escuchar su tono de voz tan gutural que la estremeció una vez más, tan provocador, que aceleró los latidos de su corazón. Era demasiado irreal estar viviendo esto, tan… inimaginable que ella se rindiera así, que se sintiera de esa forma enamorada, quizás loca, por Inuyasha… el niño cruel y engreído de su infancia, el hombre altanero y amargado que conoció hace un año atrás… pero que ahora estaba a su lado. Y era suyo, completamente suyo. Su mirada castaña se fijó en sus propias manos que estaban alrededor del cuello de él y se observó la alianza dorada y fina que descansaba en su dedo. Suspiró una vez más y sus ojos bajaron a los labios de Inuyasha que estaban entreabiertos y aun húmedos por sus besos. Sintió como se volvían a acelerar los latidos de su corazón.

Alzó apenas los ojos a Inuyasha y sonrió, esta vez más tímida.

- Sólo recordaba… como eras antes…-Dijo al fin y entonces el hombre arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Antes?-Murmuró él y entonces recordó cuando la había dejado sola estando comprometido con otra en Tokio. Aquello de inmediato lo entristeció y le provocó un amargo nudo en la garganta, la expresión de su rostro cambió, ya no era el sexy y atractivo hombre, provocativo y orgulloso de siempre, ahora lucía arrepentido, adolorido, tuvo que bajar la mirada por la vergüenza y el dolor que eso le causaba. Ella posó una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, entonces Inuyasha alzó los ojos hacia el rostro de la muchacha, que sonreía traviesamente bajo su cuerpo.

- Tonto… cuando eras un niño caprichoso y malcriado… - Agregó Kagome y él seguía mirándola como si no entendiera sus palabras-… cuando llegaste nuevamente a Santorini y eras tan… amargado…

Inuyasha volvió a arrugar la frente, recordando, luego su mirada se iluminó.

- ¿Amargado?- Comprendiendo ahora el juego él pasó del dolor a la burla.- Bueno… si estamos en esas… tu tampoco eras la señorita solícita…

La joven fingió ofenderse.

- ¿Yo?- Entonces entrecerró sus ojos afilando la mirada a él- Lo dices sólo porque no quise plancharte la camisa…

Inuyasha puso cara de cachorro desvalido.

- Bueno… eso y… otras cosas más…

Kagome lo miró fijo un instante y luego sonrió, al momento él le respondió con aquella misma sonrisa tierna y a la vez seductora, entonces la besó.

Ella volvió a enrollar sus manos en su cuello sólo para aferrarse a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación en medio del océano. Se amaban y era todo lo que importaba ahora.

Inuyasha la besó y se movió suavemente sobre Kagome, excitándola. La joven jadeó entre sus besos y apartó la boca de la suya, deslizando sus labios por el garganta del hombre mientras él jadeaba de placer, acariciando aquella piel suave y perfecta que recorrió una vez más, desde la espalda en donde la aferraba hacia su cuerpo, hasta la cintura y luego su pierna, la cual inclinó y apoyó en su cadera. Kagome dejó de besarlo y sonrió cuando el miembro de Inuyasha rozó su intimidad una vez más, él acercó sus labios a los suyos y la volvió a besar, ansiaba el sabor de sus labios dulces y suaves, como una fruta madura a toda su disposición. La aferró más contra su cuerpo mientras su miembro buscaba desesperado la ansiada entrada al paraíso. Ella dejó de respirar un par de segundos cuando comenzaba a sentir la conexión con Inuyasha, el hombre era tortuosamente, inclemente lento en aquel momento que la enloquecía, lo miraba apretando la mandíbula y tragando lo que le quedaba de saliva para que dejara de martirizarla con aquel juego preliminar y la poseyera de una vez, Inuyasha acarició suavemente su pierna mientras una gota de sudor corría por su sien.

- Me… estas…- Gimió Kagome acercando su cadera a la suya, Inuyasha mantuvo la distancia sólo deseando disfrutar el momento, mientras más se contuviera ahora más desenfrenado sería después, ya lo había comprobado con ella misma antes, por eso sonrió apenas cuando la esquivó, Kagome ejerció presión en su pierna que estaba en la cadera del hombre-… tonto...

- Me... ¿me deseas?

Su voz era apenas audible, pero eróticamente estimulante, la muchacha tragó con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, el brillo de sus ojos debido a la lívido eran más hermosos aun, pensó él, con infinito deseo y amor. No esperó su respuesta y la besó con impetuosidad, mientras la penetraba completamente y ella se dejaba caer en la cama, con un suspiro ahogado y rendida.

Ante cada embestida que fue acelerándose, tuvo que apartar sus labios de los suyos, sino se ahogaría de tanta pasión, tanta lujuria, la miró fijamente mientras Kagome se dejaba hacer entre sus manos, su cuerpo contorsionándose, estimulándolo aun más, Inuyasha se relamió los labios y luego dirigió su boca a su seno, la escuchó gemir suavemente cuando él relamió su pezón y luego lamió la leche que se derramaba. Sin duda esto que amamantara a un bebé era fantástico, porque beber aquel néctar del cuerpo de su mujer era algo que lo enloquecía y excitaba hasta el límite de la razón.

Sólo por eso abandonó aquella tentación y sus labios buscaron el calor de su cuello, Inuyasha pudo percibir desde ahí las aceleradas pulsaciones de ella al tiempo que él iba cada vez más hondo, más fiero, más poseso.

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto de un cielo negro y hermoso. Kagome las observó mientras su rostro descansaba sobre el pecho de su esposo.

No podía creer como era que la felicidad ahora se había instaurado en su vida, después de haber sufrido tanto, la perdida de Inuyasha cuando se fue siendo un niño, el fallecimiento de su madre años después, el sentimiento que albergó cuando sabía que amaba a Inuyasha pero que había una gran diferencia entre ellos, la pérdida cuando se marchó una vez más y supo que estaba comprometido… los meses sola mientras esperaba a Ichiro…

Pero sonrió cuando recordó su bello bebé de ojos dorados y cabello negro que los esperaba desde hacía semanas, ya que ellos habían partido en una merecida "Luna de Miel".

- Extraño a Ichiro…- Murmuró ella y enseguida sintió la caricia de la mano masculina en su espalda desnuda. Alzó el rostro y afirmó la barbilla en el pecho de Inuyasha, mirándolo fijamente.-… de verdad, lo extraño.

Inuyasha sonrió con suavidad.

- Sí, yo también lo extraño… - La miró fijamente sin decir una palabra, seguía acariciándola con suavidad y deleitándose con observarla- ¿Quieres volver?

Ella volvió recostar su rostro en el pecho firme y cálido de Inuyasha, recordó todos los momentos vividos junto a él en aquel lugar solitario, tranquilo y hermoso que habían escogido para pasar un pequeño tiempo solos y así recuperar el tonto tiempo perdido. Sonrió satisfecha y pensó que su felicidad era grande, pero no completa si no estaba junto a su pequeño bebé.

- Sí, deseo estar con él.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente, se inclinó y besó la espesa cabellera de Kagome, luego tomó su rostro con su mano y ella lo miró con intensidad.

- Entonces regresemos, ya es demasiado tanta lujuria… además debe estarme odiando porque le estoy quitando su comida.

La joven sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el pecho, medio avergonzada.

- ¡Tú eres el lujurioso!

- Y te dejas…- Se burló intentando abrazarla pero ella lo esquivó y en cambio le dio un golpe con la almohada.

- Cállate, tonto ¡siempre dices bobadas!

Inuyasha reía, reía a carcajadas como antes jamás lo había hecho, pero era usual que lo hiciera después que se casaran ahora, aun así a Kagome le seguía sorprendiendo su radical cambio y su risa era algo que la conmovía profundamente. Dejó de golpearlo con la almohada a pesar de su burla y permitió que la abrazara y la recostara sobre su pecho, mientras recibía pequeños besos en la sien y en el cabello.

- Me gusta cuando ríes así… sólo por eso te perdono…

- Sólo por ti vuelvo a reír… sólo por ti…- Murmuró más serio, mientras le daba un último beso en el cabello y luego recostaba su cabeza en la almohada, mirando el techo, dejando el tiempo pasar tranquilamente, junto a la mujer que tanto amaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aroma a especias, yodo y flores se mezclaba en el tibio aire de la noche, dando un ambiente acogedor y alegre a esa velada.

Inuyasha apretó aun más la mano de Kagome y se miraron sonrientes, luego, entraron al vestíbulo en donde los recibieron de inmediato unos brazos alegres y maternales de la dueña de la casa.

- ¡Oh! Al fin ¡mis niños han vuelto!

- Madre, por favor, ya no somos niños – Protestó débilmente Inuyasha mientras veía a Kagome casi correr en donde estaba Kaede sentada y que sostenía a su bebé.

- Lo son para mi- Respondió Izayoi, usando una pequeña pañoleta en la cabeza por el escaso cabello que tenía debido a la operación a la que había sido sometida. Él la observó satisfecho sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que lucía bastante mejor, que había ganado algo de peso y que su rostro no lucía pálido como cuando estaba enferma.

Kagome irradiaba felicidad con Ichiro en sus brazos. El bebé la miraba atentamente con un dedo en la boca mientras ella lo mecía y le hablaba olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Un momento más tarde, de entre casi las sombras apareció Kouga junto a una chica pelirroja. Inuyasha se apartó de su madre y se dirigió a él, ambos jóvenes se miraron y entonces, luego de un tenso segundo, el pescador le tendió su mano a modo de saludo. Kagome los observó a ambos mientras todos estaban en silencio.

- Los invité porque creí que querían compartir su felicidad con ustedes- Se excusó Izayoi acercándose a Inuyasha, que seguía observando a Kouga con seriedad.

- Es cierto- Respondió el pescador.

Entonces Inuyasha cedió y ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos. La joven junto a él sonrió al igual que todos los que permanecían en la habitación.

- Gracias por venir- Dijo Inuyasha y el otro, medio avergonzado, se apartó y presentó a la chica que tenía a su lado.

- Ella es Ayame… pronto nos casaremos así que creí que no estaría mal que me acompañara esta noche.

La jovencita sonrió e Inuyasha sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ahhh, pobre muchacha…

Kouga fingió ofenderse y se abalanzó hacia él como si fuera a golpearlo.

- Cómo te atreves, eso tendría que decir yo por Kagome…

Kaede alzó una ceja y meneó la cabeza.

- Estos niños nunca cambiarán…

- Pero están bromeando ¿ve?- Respondió Kagome, meciendo al bebé que estaba por quedarse dormido sosteniendo fuertemente ahora su dedo en su pequeña manita- Mire como ríen ambos, eso es bueno… ellos siempre han sido así, desde pequeños…

Se acercaron a ella Miroku junto a Sango los cuales convivían juntos pero aun no había fecha de boda debido a los constantes viajes que el joven de azules realizaba a Japón, sobre todo para arreglar en parte lo sucedido en la naviera de los Taisho.

Estando en la mesa todos disfrutaron de un plato típico griego el cual consistía en _dolmades_, un estofado con hojas de viña, además de _kebabs_ y _avgolemono_, un platillo hecho de pollo, arroz, huevo y limón, para capear la sed, un típico licor de anís llamado _ouzo_ y como postre un delicioso _baklava._

- Esta comida es realmente exótica y deliciosa…- Dijo Miroku aun maravillado por todo lo que probaba-… pero de vez en cuando aun extraño el Sake.

Inuyasha se inclinó disimuladamente y habló casi en un murmullo.

- ¿Que noticias tienes de Tokio?

El de ojos azules dio una mirada rápida a todos los comensales en la mesa, cada uno charlando o deleitándose con los manjares ahí puestos, entonces se decidió a contestarle.

- Como imaginarás, el abogado leyó la herencia de tu padre. La mitad de su dinero y la mitad de todas las acciones pasaron a tu cuenta. La de Sesshomaru, por estar aun en la cárcel quedó a manos de su madre, Seika… - Se pasó la servilleta de tela por los labios-… debo advertirte que ella esta gestionando para que a su hijito adorado lo extraditen a Japón y con todo el dinero y las influencias que tiene es muy probable que lo hagan… además…- Miró a Inuyasha seriamente-… también es muy probable que lo liberen pronto.

- No importa…- Respondió Inuyasha bebiendo un sorbo de Ouzo-… mi padre ya esta muerto y supongo que querrá hacerse cargo de la empresa.

- Tú sabes que jamás le importó la naviera…

- Tal vez ahora le guste el cargo de "dueño" de una empresa.

- ¿Lo crees?- Preguntó dudoso su asistente.

- Si es así, cuando eso pase, le vendes mis acciones para que sea amo y señor de todo ello. Ya sabes que quiero estar en Santorini y comenzar con algo desde cero.

Sango le preguntó algo a Miroku y este por un instante se volvió hacia la muchacha, luego, su rostro cambió al volverse hacia Inuyasha.

- También sabes que los enemigos de tu padre… querrán acabar con la familia, si Sesshomaru sigue los pasos de Inu Taisho pues…

El de ojos dorados meneó la cabeza, justo en ese instante Kagome, que estaba en frente suyo lo miró fijamente, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sabrá a qué atenerse. Creo que cada quien escogió el camino que deseaba… ¿no lo crees?

Miroku sonrió también. Era cierto. Cada uno era responsable de sus actos y sus consecuencias. Él se quedaría en Santorini, eso era seguro, puesto que en la naviera ni Sesshomaru lo contrataría (después de casi matarlo, era obvio que eso era imposible), menos Seika que lo odiaba a él junto con su hijastro. Además seguiría al lado de su buen amigo… nada lo esperaba en Japón. En Santorini lo tenía todo.

De vuelta en la pequeña casita en el puerto, Inuyasha observaba recostado en la cama matrimonial a su joven esposa cantando y meciendo una vez más la cuna del bebé. Cuando terminó de cantar se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Ichiro murmurando un "buenas noches". Volteó deslizando parte de su cabello tras la oreja mientras se acercaba a la cama para encontrarse con Inuyasha. Se quitó la bata y deslizó su cuerpo, lleno de curvas ahora, junto al de su esposo que la recibió en su regazo.

- ¿Qué hablabas con Miroku? ¿acaso hay problemas?

Inuyasha la abrazó aun más como si quisiera protegerla de todos, aunque sabía que ya todo había vuelto a la calma y los problemas aparentemente estaban solucionándose, aun así saber que Sesshomaru podría quedar libre era algo que lo incomodó profundamente. Luego meditó que era poco probable que su hermanastro quisiera de alguna forma vengarse de él, seguro hasta estaría bastante conforme con lo que le tocaría de herencia una vez saliera libre… si es que Seika tenía tanta influencia como para que lo liberaran prontamente.

- No… sólo me informaba lo del testamento del viejo y esas cosas…

- Tu tenías un puesto muy importante en la naviera…- Musitó Kagome deslizando un dedo por su pecho, dibujando un corazón invisible que él captó.

- Sí, le dije que vendiera todo a Sesshomaru o a su madre si es lo que quieren. Yo no volveré a Japón.

Kagome se acurrucó más junto a él.

- ¿Y él? ¿Qué será de tu asistente?

- Si te preocupa el futuro de tu amiga…- Respondió Inuyasha mientras la muchacha le daba una mirada preocupada-… que se quede tranquila… Miroku seguirá ayudándome con los negocios de mi madre y luego ya crearemos uno propio.

La joven sonrió abiertamente y le dio un beso inesperado y rápido en los labios.

- Todo esta tranquilo y solucionado ahora… hasta vuelves a ser amigo de Kouga…

- ¡Feh! No vuelvas a decir esa barbaridad otra vez si no…

- ¿Si no…?- Kagome lo miró traviesamente.

Él se abalanzó y la dejó bajo su cuerpo inmovilizándola rápidamente, la muchacha rió apenas y luego fingió enfadarse arrugando la frente.

- Cómo te atreves… Ichiro apenas se quedó dormido… ¿Qué ya no tuviste suficiente en nuestra luna de miel?

El hombre se acercó a sus labios y rozó con los suyos los de la muchacha.

- Ichiro es un bebé que aun no sabe nada… menos mal, de todas formas que aprenda desde ya que sus padres se quieren mucho.

Kagome sonrió y él la besó con fiereza, ella acarició con ambas manos la espalda desnuda de Inuyasha y lo atrajo aun más a su cuerpo.

- Tonto…

Entonces Inuyasha sonrió entre sus besos.

**Fin**.

* * *

**N/A**: Hola! sé que dije que no haría un epílogo de este fic y que lo dejaran a su imaginación pero nunca me quedé tranquila con eso y la verdad pensé mejor darle un final más digno sobre todo a Kouga. Había comenzado a escribir este pequeño epílogo al poco tiempo de finalizar este fic pero luego, ustedes imaginarán porqué, no tuve más deseos de escribir y no lo hice, hasta ayer, porque me carga dejar algo inconcluso jeje... al menos me conformaba con que ustedes creyeran que ya estaba listo el final del fic y no sabían de este "epílogo" jeje... es un regalito para todos ustedes por su cariño, por los reviews que aun sigo recibiendo, por el apoyo. Sé que es algo cortito y bastante simple pero... es lo que puedo hacer hoy por ustedes. Tengo muchas historias en mente... pero siento que ando a marcha lenta, no sólo por mis traumas y miedos ya sabidos por todos, sino por el mismo hecho de haber dejado de escribir tanto tiempo.

Un beso nuevamente y espero la verdad que este sea el primer y último epílogo de un fic mio XD

_**Lady**_.

**PD**: Su review es mi sueldo... no copien el fic ni lo adapten a otra historia, estoy en facebook por si acaso :D

01 de Febrero de 2011.-


End file.
